Elecciones Diferentes
by Alla Chern
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de Sasuke fuese Naruto quien se marchara con los malos para hacerse más fuerte? Sería inconcebible verle en Akatsuki,¿no? ¿Cómo sería la vida de todos? ¿Cambiaría el futuro de Konoha? ¿Realmente Naruto sería capaz de matar a sus antiguos camaradas? ¿Y si hace nuevos amigos? ¿De verdad habrá muerto aquel chico alegre? "Conozco como es el verdadero Naruto…"
1. Chapter 1

**_Declaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

Hola, pensaba no hacer más actualizaciones hoy, pero al fin me decidí por subir esta historia.

Es un fanfic que creé hace mucho, cuando Naruto aún no finalizaba, pueden darse una idea de que va a tratar por el resumen, así que deben mantener la mente abierta porque puede que algunos personajes no actúen como se supone deben hacerlo.

Con esto dicho, espero que le den una oportunidad.

Lean, por favor.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 1: El Inicio De Todo I

En el campo de entrenamiento de Konoha se encontraba una silueta descansando a la sombra de un árbol. Era Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, un antiguo fugitivo de la ley, un antiguo ninja renegado. Ahora era un shinobi más de la aldea Oculta de la Hoja, un ninja honrado y con un futuro prometedor.

Hacía ya un año que había vuelto a su aldea natal, arrepentido y con remordimientos; librándose de Orochimaru y Kabuto, había decidido dejar atrás la venganza y regresar a su antigua vida. Volvió, pues, a Konoha y pidió perdón. Se disculpó con su sensei, con la Hokage, con los aldeanos, con sus compañeros, con Sakura, pero existía alguien con quien no se pudo disculpar…

.

.

.

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo cuando cuatro siluetas se perfilaron en la entrada principal de Konoha, las siluetas eran extrañas, por lo cual los guardias les salieron al paso.

-¿Quiénes son?- interrogó uno de ellos con desconfianza.

-Tranquilo – esa voz para los cuidadores les era inconfundible, los vieron bien. Sí, era Uchiha Sasuke – venimos en son de paz – alzó las manos.

-¡Uchiha! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le inquirió el segundo personaje.

-Ya les dije que vengo en paz, deseo hablar con la Quinta.

-Ja, ¿nos tomas por idiotas como para dejarte pasar?

-¡Mas te vale que te retires, Uchiha! ¡Los refuerzos ya vienen en camino!

-No me voy a marchar, tengo que hablar con Tsunade.

-Sasuke, ¿quieres que les deje fuera de combate para que puedas pasar? – cuestionó un chico de cabellos naranjas que se veía muy fuerte.

-No, Juugo, recuerda que les dije que no quería problemas, si haces eso, será más difícil que nos crean.

-Pero, Sasukito, te están hablando feo, se merecen un castigo – sugirió con un tono suave y seductor la única chica del grupo: una pelirroja con lentes que ocultaban sus rojizos ojos.

-Karin, he hablado.

-Moo, pero…

-Karin, ¿qué no entiendes lo que quiere Sasuke? pensé que te desvivías por cumplir todos sus caprichos – le dijo en tono burlón el ultimo integrante del grupo, un chico con dientes afilados y cabello azulado – tal como lo hace cualquier zorra.

-¡Cállate Suigetsu! – la joven le golpeó, ante el asombro de los guardias.

-Karin, Suigetsu, compórtense – reprendió Sasuke con un tono frio, para luego mirar a los shinobi – no quiero problemas, solo deseo hablar con Tsunade o con…

-¡Hemos llegado chicos! ¿Cuál es el problema? – un grito familiar resonó en los oídos del Uchiha.

-Tenemos intrusos, Gai-san.

-¿Intrusos? – Gai, el sensei rarito de enormes cejas y corte de lo más extraño miró a los recién llegados, para luego abrir enormemente los ojos – ¡Pero si es…!

-Gai-sensei, deseo hablar con la Hokage. Es importante.

-Sasuke, ¿qué buscas aquí? – queriendo o no, el ninja debía hacer lo mejor para su aldea.

-Por favor, si después de hablar con la Hokage me quieren matar o sacar de esta aldea, podrán hacerlo; solo pido hablar con ella – Maito se sorprendió ante tal actitud, ¿en verdad aquel era el orgulloso Uchiha? No sabía que creer o no.

-De acuerdo, hablaras con la Quinta.

-Pe-pero, Gai-san – empezó un guardia.

-Sin embargo, iras en condición de arresto, al igual que tus acompañantes – señaló el mayor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estarás loco, viejo! ¡No dejaré que me toques! – gritó la chica.

-De acuerdo – Sasuke extendió sus manos y se puso delante del ninja para que lo arrestara.

-Pero, Sasuke…

-Karin, guarda silencio y hazme caso; también ustedes, Juugo, Suigetsu – les miró fríamente.

-Tsk, esto no me parece bueno, pero ya que, el jefe eres tú – se quejó el peliazul extendiendo sus brazos para el arresto.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero le imitó. El peli naranja solo siguió a su líder. Los ninja procedieron con el arresto.

-Todo listo, podemos ir con la Hokage – el pequeño pelotón inició su marcha a través de la aldea.

Los habitantes del lugar les miraban a lo lejos con curiosidad. Pero eso no le llamo la atención al Uchiha, sino el estado de destrucción y tristeza que presentaban algunas partes de la aldea. ¿Qué diablos pasó? Por fin, llegaron ante Tsunade Senju, la temida líder de la Hoja. Cuando la puerta de su despacho se cerró, solo quedaron dentro Sasuke y ella.

-¿A qué has venido, Sasuke? Te recuerdo que eres un ninja renegado, perseguido por los agentes de esta aldea. ¿Te das cuenta de a dónde has venido a parar y lo que te espera? – habló ruda y fríamente la rubia.

-Estoy consciente del daño y los errores que he cometido – la Hokage no podía creer lo que el Uchiha había dicho, y en que tono, sonaba arrepentido – por ello estoy aquí, deseo pedir su perdón.

-¿Quieres mi perdón?

-Sí, deseo no solo el suyo, también el de la aldea y sus habitantes, el de mis compañeros, mis amigos y maestros. Deseo volver a ser un ninja de Konoha, yo… – le miró con sus penetrantes y negros ojos – quiero recuperar mi vida anterior – lo dijo con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

-Sasuke, ¿qué pretendes realmente? – amenazó la Quinta.

-Tsunade-sama, no miento en lo absoluto, esto es lo que quiero, ya no me apetece seguir siendo un fugitivo. La soledad no es sana. Solo quiero intentar ver el mundo como "él". Si es tan bueno como lo planteaba, estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi venganza y odio – esto último lo menciono con tanta sinceridad, que ella le comenzaba a creer, no era algo que un jovencito de 14 años pudiese imitar fácilmente – si no me cree, puede ponerme a prueba, sométame a una vigilancia extrema, a un interrogatorio, pregunten lo que quieran. Desea información sobre Orochimaru, se la daré. Desea saber a quienes, como y cuando maté, se lo confesaré, pero, por favor, acépteme de nuevo como un ninja de la Hoja.

¿Qué eran las palabras que Sasuke pronunciaba? ¿Estaba bien confiar en ellas?

El chico había causado estragos al marcharse, y estaba segura que lo de los asesinatos no era una broma. Sin embargo, ella le conocía, sabía que su falta de orgullo Uchiha al decir tales cosas podía ser prueba de la verdad en sus palabras.

-¿Me aseguras que si confió en ti no me fallaras?

-Se lo garantizo.

-¿Sabes que si lo haces morirás?

-Estoy consciente de que tomará sus precauciones.

-¿Qué hay de tus acompañantes? – Tsunade se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia él.

-Ellos también desean ser parte de esta aldea.

-¿Quieres que acepte a unos extraños? Lo tuyo es entendible, fuiste uno de nosotros, pero ellos…

-No cometerán una estupidez, si lo hacen asumirán las consecuencias. No tiene otro sitio al cual ir – comentó el azabache.

La Hokage lo pensó por varios minutos. Tenía sus dudas, claro que las tenía, pero ahora Sasuke se presentaba de tal manera, con tal honestidad y arrepentimiento que le era imposible pensar que estuviese fingiendo.

Además a él le hubiese gustado que Sasuke fuese parte de la aldea de nueva cuenta.

Él lo habría apreciado.

-De acuerdo, les aceptaré en mi aldea, pero si cometen un error o veo una actividad sospechosa ordenaré que les arresten, ¿estás de acuerdo con ello?

-Sí – Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Bien, por el momento, se quedarán en un edificio para los cuatro, rodeado de algunos ANBU las 24 horas del día, estarán a prueba; también tengo que hacer cierto papeleo, no podrán desempeñar misiones hasta que este 100% segura de su lealtad. Entrenaran con Kakashi y Sakura a partir de mañana, hoy mismo les notificaré la noticia a los altos mandos y a toda la aldea. Más te vale que no me defrauden, Sasuke, o en serio sabrás que es el dolor.

-Confíe en nosotros.

-Lo estoy intentando. Por mientras, ve con Gai un rato, en lo que hablo con Shizune – el chico iba a marcharse, cuando una pregunta le vino a la mente.

-Disculpe, pero, ¿ha dicho que entrenaremos solo con Sakura y Kakashi?

-Así es, ¿algún problema?

-No exactamente, solo que, ¿Naruto no entrenará con nosotros? Usted lo conoce y sabe que se enfadará si se entera que lo ha dejado fuera de esto – una sonrisa asomó por la curvatura de aquellos juveniles labios. Ese cabeza hueca, ya deseaba ver la cara que pondría.

-Sasuke, no puedes entrenar con Naruto – Tsunade caminó y se colocó frente a la gran ventana de su oficina, observando un punto vano.

-¿Por qué no? – la idea de no hacerlo le fastidiaba un poco, una de las principales razones para volver era el hecho de comprobar la fuerza de su "amigo" y compartir momentos con su equipo al completo – sé que le he causado mucho dolor y problemas a todos los miembro del equipo 7, pero he vuelto con la idea de comprobar si el lazo que me une a ellos es suficiente para dejar de lado todo mi odio – Sasuke vio estremecerse a la mujer delante suyo – quisiera…

-Sasuke, tú y Naruto no pueden entrenar juntos, ni pertenecer al mismo equipo, ni pasar tiempo para reforzar lazos – su voz sonaba triste.

-¿Por qué? – necesitaba saber si de verdad era tan importante esa amistad.

-No es que yo tenga un problema con ello.

-¿Entonces? – un suspiro brotó de los labios de la rubia, para luego cerrar los ojos y girarse hacia el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, esto es difícil de decir pero Naruto, él tomó la decisión de marcharse de la villa – el joven se quedó en shock.

-¿Q-qué?

-Hace cerca de dos semanas se marchó – la mujer abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta, esta vez reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

-¿Se marchó? ¿A dónde ha ido? ¿Se fue con ese tal Jiraiya a entrenar? – sus preguntas solo aumentaban el brillo de tristeza en los ojos de Tsunade.

-No, Sasuke, Naruto no se ha marchado con Jiraiya, de hecho, él se fue hace poco de la aldea frustrado, como todos – el azabache comprendía cada vez menos, los ojos de la Quinta le miraron, tenía que confesar la verdad a aquel jovencito – Naruto, nuestro ninja hiperactivo y desastroso se fue de la peor manera.

-¿A caso él murió?

-No, no ha muerto, o al menos no lo estaba la última vez que le vimos – fue donde su escritorio y tomó asiento, mientras le indicaba a Sasuke que hiciese lo mismo en una silla cercana – creo que mereces saber que aconteció aquí hace dos semanas – comentó con resignación la Hokage.

.

* * *

.

Es todo por ahora.

Ojalá les llame la atención continuar leyendo. Publicaré el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.

Ah, una última advertencia, esta historia contendrá OC, les prevengo.

Gracias por leer. Hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, primero quiero agradecer que le estén dando una oportunidad a esta loca historia.

Segundo, pasen y lean.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 2: El Inicio De Todo II.

-Creo que mereces saber que aconteció aquí hace dos semanas – comentó con resignación la Hokage.

.

.

.

Konoha, dos semanas atrás:

Un joven rubio estaba dentro de la oficina de la líder de la aldea de la Hoja; había dejado su entrenamiento de lado con el sannin invocador de sapos para acudir al inmediato llamado de la Hokage; dicho chico se encontraba en estado tal de confusión e impotencia que preocupaba a los otros presentes: Jiraiya, Shizune y Gaara, el ahora candidato a Kazekage de la Arena y contacto entre ambas aldeas.

-¿Dices que Sasuke ha matado a Orochimaru? – su voz mostraba contrariedad.

-Tenemos información de unas fuentes confiables que Uchiha Sasuke asesinó a Orochimaru hace poco. Como puedes darte cuenta, Naruto, el Sasuke que conocías se ha ido, ahora tenemos a un asesino en su lugar.

-Pero, si ha matado a Orochimaru significa que es muy fuerte, y que por fin podrá volver a la aldea. Ha conseguido el poder que deseaba, ya puede…

-Naruto – cortó su emoción la mujer delante suyo – Sasuke simplemente ya no puede volver, a no ser en calidad de prisionero. Se ha dado la orden de atraparlo y traerlo a Konoha para su ejecución.

-¿Qué? Tsunade-obachan, ¡no puedes permitir eso! Sé que Sasuke es un idiota cegado por su maldita venganza, pero estoy seguro que pronto volverá a Konoha arrepentido y con nuevas metas.

-Naruto.

-¡Me niego a pensar que perdí a mi mejor amigo! ¡Me niego a verle morir! – gritó iracundo el ojiazul.

-Naruto, ¡escúchame!, la orden fue dada, pero solo Sunagakure y Konoha lo saben, solo hasta dentro de un mes se le notificara a las demás aldeas. Dentro de un mes su rostro postulará en el libro de los criminales más buscados.

-¡Y dentro de un mes habremos perdido a Sasuke para siempre! – golpeó la mesa de la líder, los cuatro presentes se sobresaltaron.

Las marcas zorrunas de sus mejillas comenzaban a enmarcarse demasiado.

-Naruto, cálmate.

-¡No me pidas que me calme, Ero-sannin! – volteó a verle con los ojos totalmente rojos.

-Tsunade-sama – la pelinegra miraba todo con miedo.

-Lo sé, Shizune – susurró la rubia.

-Naruto, amigo, guarda la compostura, por favor. No dejes que tu ira te domine – Gaara puso su mano en el hombro de aquel joven a quien admiraba.

Naruto se miró las manos, sus uñas ya estaban afiladas, estaba perdiendo su autocontrol, que mal momento había elegido Jiraiya para quitarle parte del sello del nueve colas. Inhaló un par de veces intentando calmarse sin mucho éxito.

-Podemos retrasar la notificación, así ganaremos tiempo para encontrarlo y traerlo a Konoha.

-Gaara-kun, sabes muy bien que no podremos retener la noticia por mucho tiempo.

-En ese caso no perderé ni un segundo más aquí – el rubio, aún con sus marcas zorrunas fuertemente marcadas, se encaminó a la puerta – iré en busca de Sasuke – una mano le detuvo antes de poder abrir.

-Naruto, detente y piensa, ¿cómo vas a traer de vuelta a Sasuke? ¿Peleando? – El peliblanco le miraba con reproche – sabes que aún no eres tan fuerte como él, a penas estas puliendo tus habilidades, ni siquiera hemos practicado sobre tu dominio del chackra del Kyubi.

-¡No puedes pedirme esperar! – de nuevo ese desquiciamiento.

-Naruto, se cuerdo, por una vez piensa antes de actuar.

-¡No tengo tiempo para pensar! ¡Sasuke perderá su vida!

-¿Y es mejor que tu pierdas la tuya? – La pregunta le desconcertó por breves momentos – si Sasuke ha matado a Orochimaru, a tan poco tiempo de haberse unido a él, eso indica que es muy poderoso. Tú aun eres un novato – el rubio bajo la mirada.

Su mentor tenía razón, con ese nivel jamás traería de vuelta a Sasuke. ¿Por qué no podía hacerse más fuerte con mayor rapidez?

-¿Naruto?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

-Naruto…

¿Por qué nada de lo que hacía era suficiente?

-¡Jiraiya!

¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre un perdedor?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

El frágil espejismo creado años atrás para aparentar ser quien no era se estaba rompiendo.

-¡Tsunade-sama, retroceda!

-¡Jiraiya, rehaz el sello, AHORA!

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

-¡Naruto!

¿Por qué? Sasuke, que distante se hallaba aun. La impotencia e ira carcomían el interior del rubio.

Sasuke estaba tan lejos.

El manto rojo del zorro demoniaco se esparcía por el cuerpo de Naruto, dientes, uñas y rasgos del Kyubi de acentuaron, aparecieron tres colas del zorro. Shizune puesta delante de Tsunade le miraba con temor, la Senju pedía a gritos a Jiraiya reactivar el sello del Cuarto a Naruto, pero este le decía que debía acercarse lo suficiente.

-¡Naruto!

-¡Gaara! ¡Detente, no vayas! – le imploró Tsunade al joven al ver su intento de acercarse al chico zorro.

-¡Naruto! ¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡Tú puedes controlarte! ¡Naruto!- le gritaba el pelirrojo.

Demasiado tarde, la cuarta cola aparecií, para cubrir el pequeño cuerpo con el manto rojo de chackra bestial. Un rugido emanó de aquel ser mientras se producía una gran explosión que destruyó la oficina de la Hokage.

-¡Jiraiya! ¡El sello, maldición! – Gaara había usado su escudo de arena para protegerles.

-¡Lo sé, Tsunade! ¡Primero debo crearlo! – explicó extrayendo un papel de entre sus ropas.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Usé el último antes de venir y no me dio tiempo elaborar uno apropiado para este caso.

-¿Acaso puedes ser más estúpido?

-¿Disculpa? Tú fuiste quien le dio una noticia tan delicada de mala manera.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¡Basta ya! Por favor, pónganse serios – pidió Shizune.

-De acuerdo, pero me tomará unos minutos hacerlo.

-No podemos esperar unos minutos, Jiraiya-san, Naruto está en mal estado.

-¡Él no puede ir por la aldea en semejante condición!

-¡Habrá que contenerlo!

-Es demasiado poder, ¿¡cómo diablos haremos eso!?

-Yo lo detendré el mayor tiempo posible.

\- Gaara-san, ¡es muy arriesgado! – contradijo Shizune intentando bloquear la fuerte ventisca que azotaba sus rostros.

-Es mi amigo, tengo que hacerlo – dio unos pasos al frente y utilizó sus habilidades para crear una barrera de contención para Naruto con su arena – no duraré mucho tiempo – la energía del chico era demasiada, ni él, poseedor de otro biju, podía compararse con ella – ¡dense prisa!

Jiraiya inició con su labor, mientras Tsunade ideaba un plan, unos ANBU llegaron al lugar; seguidos de varios shinobi: Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Neji y Rock Lee.

El resto de la ayuda venia en camino.

-¡Hokage-sama! ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Perfecto! Justo a tiempo, ¡Naruto se ha salido de control! – Señaló la enorme esfera de arena que le contenía – ¡Tenemos que poner a salvo a los aldeanos! ¡Reúnan a todos los shinobi que puedan, tiene que ser rápido! ¡Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, ustedes se quedan conmigo! ¡Shizune, ve al hospital y notifica la evacuación!

-¡Entendido! – los no mencionados salieron corriendo, mientras el resto se quedaba.

-¿Cómo vas con el sello, Jiraiya?

-¡Necesito otro poco de tiempo!

-¡Gaara!

-Dense prisa, no podré resistir mucho más – el pelirrojo comenzaba a tener signos de cansancio, la esfera mostraba irregularidades continuas. Naruto o el Kyubi intentaba salir.

-¡Maldicón! ¡Neji, Hinata, usen su byakugan y vigilen lo que ocurre dentro! ¡Shikamaru, necesito un plan de respaldo y que apoyes y protejas a Jiraiya! ¡Sakura, dale un poco de chackra a Gaara, pero no todo, lo necesitaremos por si hay heridos!

Sakura inició la donación de su energía, con ello el escudo de Gaara soportaría un poco más. Shikamaru se puso delante del sannin, concentrado en ver la arena, llegado el monmento usaría su Kage Mane no Jutsu. Los Hyuuga se centraron en su tarea, la sorpresa ante tal cantidad de energía maléfica los aterró. Hinata miró a su primo de reojo y él afirmó.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Naruto se está haciendo más fuerte!

-¡Esta por aparecer otra cola del zorro!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Date prisa Jiraiya!

-¡Tsunade-sama, se nos agota el chackra! – unas gotas de sudor se asemejaban en las frentes de la pelirrosa y Gaara.

-¡Demonios! – la rubia fue donde ellos y también empezó a dar parte de su chackra para el escudo de arena – ¡Jiraiya! – el peliblanco estaba centrado en su deber, pero el sello no era tan fácil de hacer, no si quería que funcionase de forma adecuada.

A lo lejos se veía la evacuación de la aldea progresar.

-¡HYAAA! – la barrera de arena fue rota. Tsunade, Sakura, Gaara, Neji y Hinata volaron por los aires.

Shikamaru se mantuvo firme delante del sabio para protegerle, e intentó capturar al Kyuubi sin éxito. El rugido furioso del Kyuubi resonó por la aldea entera, el pánico llegó. De inmediato los ninja se levantaron, solo para ver a la bestia salir corriendo, destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¿Están todos bien?

-Eso parece – nuevos ninja se incorporaron al grupo.

-¡Vamos, detengan a Naruto! ¡Shikamaru, sigue protegiendo a Jiraiya! – al instante se inició una batalla.

Rock Lee intentó distraer a la bestia, mientras Chouji intentaba atraparlo; Tenten y Shino atacaban a la distancia; Kiba y Akamaru se unieron a Rock Lee; Neji, Hinata y Sakura se quedaron con Tsunade; mientras Gaara se unía a la batalla, sus hermanos llegaron para brindar auxilio.

Definitivamente era malo el que la mayoría de los shinobi de mayor rango de la aldea estuviesen fuera. Naruto, transformado en Kyubi, repelía a todos sin esfuerzo, era una masacre. Llegaron Gai, Asuma, Kurenai y Kakashi, pero no hubo diferencia. Ese poder nadie lo igualaba.

-¡Jiraiya, date prisa!

Las casas eran destruidas, los shinobi repelidos y lastimados, gritos, llanto, asombro, desesperación. Hinata contenía las lágrimas por ver en semejante condición a Naruto, Sakura maldecía mientras curaba una herida de su sensei.

-Casi…

-Que problemático, tarda demasiado – Shikamaru intentaba ayudar desde su posición. El Kage Mane no Jutsu era débil para el Kyubi, quien se enfurecía más a cada instante.

-¡Naruto, para! – gritaba Chouji.

-¡Naruto, utiliza la fuerza de tu juventud! – sus amigos y sensei intentaban razonar con la bestia.

-¡Naruto! ¡Tú dijiste que no deseabas ser un monstruo! – Gritó Gaara en brazos de sus hermanos al ser derribado por una de las colas – ¡Tú eres más fuerte que el demonio en tu interior! – las voces eran vanas, los segundos eternos.

Dolor, agonía.

La pelirrosa lloraba en silencio al atender a los heridos. Hinata no pudo más, tenía que hacer algo para ayudar, tenía que…

-¡Hinata-sama! – la chica caminó hasta ponerse frente al joven transformado, no quedaba nada de su rostro, ni de sus ojos; pero no tuvo miedo, se acercó más, la bestia rugía.

-¡Hinata, vuelve ahora mismo! ¡Ese no es Naruto! – la Hokage le vio con miedo, ¿acaso pretendía cometer suicidio?

-Na-Naruto-kun – por alguna razón el demonio se detuvo – se-sé que estás ahí. P-por favor, pelea…no te des por vencido, no ahora. Yo-yo creo en ti – extendió su mano para tocarle. Grave error. El Kyubi la atrapó con sus garras, Hinata sintió un inmenso dolor – Na-Naruto-kun…

-¡HINATA!

-¡Aquí! – Jiraiya aprovechó la distracción para colocar el sello en la frente de Naruto. Al fin.

Una luz hizo que los presentes cerraran los ojos. Un último rugido feroz por parte de la transformación. Los aldeanos miraban a lo lejos como la energía blanca envolvía al causante de tal terror.

-¡Naruto-niichan! – sin ser advertidos, Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon se habían acercado y presenciaban el desastre, Sakura, Rock Lee y Kankurou los detuvieron.

La blanca luz se fue dejando un pequeño cráter y en su interior a tres cuerpos. Todos fijaron su vista, no debían confiarse.

-No se acerquen hasta que lo autorice Jiraiya – previno la Hokage.

En el centro del agujero se encontraba Naruto, con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo lleno de heridas, sangraba mucho y parecía llorar. ¿Por qué?

-¿Naruto? – Jiraiya fue hasta donde su discípulo.

En efecto, el rubio lloraba, pero no por sus heridas…

-¿Por qué? Hinata, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – Naruto sostenía entre sus brazos, pegado a él, el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica bañado en sangre y vertía sus lágrimas sobre aquel pálido rostro – Hinata – estrechó más aquel cuerpo.

-¿Naruto? – Jiraiya suspiró, lo que importaba ahora era la joven.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! – un grito desgarrador. Su alma se hacía añicos – ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre en su rostro – ¡HINATAAAA! – comenzó a moverla buscando señales de vida – ¡HINATA, DESPIERTA! ¡HINATA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡HINATA-CHAN!

Los presentes miraban con tristeza la escena. Neji intentó acercarse.

-Neji, quédate atrás. Tsunade, ven, tienes que revisar a la chica – de mala gana el castaño permaneció en su sitio, la médico se aproximó.

Los gritos del ojiazul no paraban, imploraba, rogaba, prometía. La escena seguía siendo igual de dolorosa.

-Naruto, deja que Tsunade le revise – Jiraiya intentó quitar a Hinata de su lado, pero el chico lo miró con furia.

-¡NO LA TOQUEN! – pegó más ese cuerpo al suyo.

-Ella parce estar viva, deja que Tsunade se haga cargo, puede salvarla – habló con calma el peliblanco. El chico lo miró, después a Hinata, por ultimo a Tsunade y cedió.

La rubia dio el tratamiento a la chica con ayuda de Shizune, bajo la mirada azul. Por suerte no habían órganos dañados, de alguna forma se evitaron puntos vitales, ya podría darle un mejor tratamiento después. Unos segundos bastaron para que Hinata recuperara la conciencia.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien? – la peliazul asintió en dirección a la Hokage.

Nuevas lágrimas inundaron los lagos azulinos. Los ninja fueron donde su camarada. Neji fue atento con ella, después de todo eran familia. Hinata les recibió con una sonrisa, pero había una persona que le importaba más que ella misma.

-¿Naruto-kun? – al instante miraron al rubio, aun de rodillas y con la cabeza baja dándoles la espalda; Jiraiya a su lado sin saber que decir. Hinata se paró apoyada en su primo, con paso tambaleante se acuclilló frente suyo – Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? – el chico alzó la vista y le miró.

-Te lastime y aun así, ¿te preocupas por mí?

-¿P-Por qué no lo haría? Tú-tú eres importante para mí – el rojo tiñó aquellas mejillas.

-¿Un monstruo como yo es importante para alguien tan buena como tú? – sonrió, pero con tristeza.

El espejismo se desvanecía.

-Tú-tú no eres tal cosa.

-¡Si lo soy! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! ¡Destruí, maté, lastime! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO!

-No, tú eres…Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja de la Hoja. No-no eres un monstruo – Hinata alzó su mano para tocarle la mejilla.

Naruto se paró de un salto y puso distancia.

-¡No me toques! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré! ¡No importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, SIEMPRE SERÉ UN MONSTRUO!

-Naruto-niichan – los tres pequeños le miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su admirado jefe mostraba su debilidad, rompía con aquella máscara que mantuvo durante años.

-Naruto, cálmate.

-¡No me calmo, Ero-sannin! ¡Quiero ser un buen ninja que protege a su aldea! ¡¿Cómo puedo serlo si la destruyo?! ¡¿Cómo me ven los aldeanos por ello?! –Señaló la aldea – ¡Dime! ¡¿CÓMO?!

-Naruto, ellos entienden – intentó tranquilizarlo Hatake.

-¡Claro que entienden! – Sonrió irónico – ¡ENTIENDEN QUE SOY UN PELIGRO!

-Naruto, eso no es cierto – Sakura le habló con Konohamaru a su lado.

-Naruto, ven, vamos, tienes que descansar, después te sentirás mejor.

-¡NO! – bajó su mirada y apretó lo puños al ver sus destrozos, al ver el dolor causado – ya me cansé de esta farsa. Ya, ya no puedo más – musitó bajo.

Era suficiente.

Al final aquel espejismo creado, aquella pesada máscara se rompía en mil pedazos y dejaba expuesto su verdadero ser, uno lleno de dudas, lleno de tristeza, amargura, soledad. Una persona completamente diferente al Uzumaki Naruto que todos conocían.

-¿Naruto?

-Ya no…

-Naruto-kun.

-Lo siento, Hinata, Ero-sannin – dio la media vuelta.

La entrada y salida principal de Konoha estaba justo delante de él: era la salida de aquel espejismo, de aquella torturante realidad. Era tiempo de dejar esa mentira en paz.

-Lo siento – sin decir más salió corriendo, tan rápido que nadie pudo seguirle.

-¡Naruto-niichan! – llamaron los pequeños.

-¡NARUTO-KUN! – Hinata le habló en un último intento, pero él ya estaba lejos y había tomado su decisión.

Irse era lo mejor.

.

* * *

 **loko89772:** gracias por el like jaja

 **alucardzero:** respondiendo a la pregunta de cuantos años han pasado,serían más o menos dos desde la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, tomando como referencia que tenía como 13 cuando se fue con Orochimaru.

 **Seika to yami:** me alegra que la historia llamara tu atención, pronto más actualizaciones.

-o-o-o-o-

Eso es todo por ahora.

Si se preguntan como se me ocurrió esta locura pues...quien sabe, supongo que sólo me puse a pensar en todo lo que Naruto cargó dentro de si por años, no debió ser fácil, quizá sólo quería ver al héroe mostrando todas esas emociones.

La historia lleva su ritmo; sean pacientes, por favor.

Gracias por leer, hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hora de revelar algunas cosas.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 3: Historia Actual.

-Después de ello todos los ninja que lo pidieron salieron en su búsqueda, inclusive Gaara y sus hermanos. Kiba y Akamaru intentaron rastrearle pero les fue imposible cuando llegaron a un arroyo el continuar con la persecución – la Quinta miraba de nuevo hacia la ventana, recostada en su silla giratoria – pasados tres días dejamos de buscarlo, iniciamos la reconstrucción de la aldea. Temari y Kankurou volvieron a Suna, pero Gaara se ha quedado otro poco con la esperanza de ver a Naruto volver. Jiraiya ha ido en su búsqueda por su cuenta aunque, francamente, no creo que vuelva con resultados – suspiró la rubia.

-¿En verdad, Naruto ha hecho todo esto?

-Lamentable, pero cierto, él causó todos los daños que viste allá afuera. Inclusive, algunas personas agradecen que se marchara, pero…

-Hay quienes estamos preocupados por él – una voz se produjo a espaldas del Uchiha, miró a su interlocutor.

-Gaara, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Escuché a algunos aldeanos decir que Sasuke había vuelto, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos. Shizune-san me ha dejado pasar.

-Ya veo.

-Pero lo importante es que Uchiha Sasuke ha vuelto – sonrió un poco – es una desgracia que no lo hiciese a tiempo. Y pensar que dudamos del pronóstico de él – su mirada se tornó triste. Sin duda Naruto significaba mucho para el joven pelirrojo.

Por un momento no hubo palabra alguna.

-¿Tiene pensado seguir buscando a Naruto?

-Yo…no lo sé.

-Entonces ha sido en vano que volviese a la villa – el azabache se puso de pie – me marcharé.

-Sasuke, si pones un pie fuera te convertirás en un delincuente y ya nada haré por ti – advirtió Tsunade.

-No hay nada por lo cual deba quedarme.

-Lo hay – ambos miraron a Gaara – no impediré que te marches, si es lo que deseas, pero piensa en Naruto, tal vez si él se entera que has vuelto también lo haga. Además él me dijo que existen más personas a las cuales les interesas.

-¿Hablas de Sakura y Kakashi?

-No sé, tú dime, Sasuke – lo meditó.

Quedarse o no. Ser un solitario o no. Ser un criminal o un amigo. Estar o no por si él volvía. Compartir anécdotas con Sakura, aquella molestia de cabellera rosada, y Kakashi, aquel sensei amante de las novelas eróticas de Jiraiya.

Rehacer su vida. Renacer como otro. Sí, era tentador y lo que sus amigos querían él. El rostro sonriente se le vino a la mente. Si se quedaba tenía mayores posibilidades de saber sobre Naruto, de encontrarlo y verse las caras. De empezar desde cero. Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y bien, Sasuke? ¿Qué decides?

-Quedarme.

-¿Eh?

-Me quedaré en Konoha.

-Está bien, entonces procederé con las notificaciones – sonrió la Hokage.

-Yo informaré a Sunagakure que Uchiha Sasuke ya no es un ninja renegado. Con su permiso, Hokage-sama, es momento que me retire a mi aldea.

-Claro. Te deseo suerte, Gaara.

-Gracias – antes de salir, Gaara se detuvo y habló al oído del Uchiha – Sasuke, honra el recuerdo de Naruto que muchos poseemos, sé un buen shinobi. Sé un gran amigo – y se fue.

Luego de ello, Tsunade le asignó al joven un hogar, que ha compartido con sus "camaradas" Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu.

Cuando los demás, Sakura y Kakashi le vieron se sorprendieron tanto. Haruno solo se tiró a sus brazos llorando, como siempre, en ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la había extrañado tanto como ahora extrañaba a su otro amigo. Ya no forman el equipo 7, pero hacen misiones juntos, con un miembro adicional. Sus acompañantes se adaptaron a Konoha, y quien no lo haría, ahí siempre todo es tan cálido. Ahora el joven Uchiha es un jounin a sus 16 años.

Recuperó de las cenizas y el olvido el honor del apellido Uchiha, ya no es conocido por sus crímenes, sino por sus actos heroicos, tal como hubiese querido su gran amigo.

.

.

.

-¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! – le llamaba Suigetsu a lo lejos – tsk, joder, de nuevo está en las nubes. Habrá que ir hasta allá.

-Perdona por arrastrarte conmigo, Suigetsu – se disculpó cierta chica a su lado mientras caminaban al punto en donde el azabache se encontraba recostado.

-No hay problema, Sakura, además tengo cosas sobre la casa que hablar con él – le sonrió como si fuesen amigos desde hacía mucho, bueno, lo eran.

De los tres acompañantes que Sasuke había traído a la Hoja, Suigetsu era con quien se llevaba mejor, seguido de Juugo, por muy terrorífico que se pusiera cuando estaba fuera de control; con quien no se llevaba tan bien era con Karin, aunque de un tiempo a la fecha las peleas se habían reducido a casi nada.

\- Sasuke, ¡te estoy hablando!

-¿Mh? – Uchiha se les quedó viendo – Suigetsu, Sakura, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno, yo tengo que hablar unas cosillas contigo, pero lo haré después, ahora he acompañado a Sakura, que no sé qué cosa quiera de ti – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara que sonrojo a Haruno.

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura? – preguntó restándole importancia a la insinuante mirada del peliazul.

-Ah, pues, este…Tsunade-sama me ha mandado a buscarte. Al parecer tiene una misión para nosotros – sonrió con ligero fastidio.

-Hmp, solo espero que valga la pena – dicho esto guardó su espada y caminó – ¿qué querías decirme, Suigetsu?

-Eso puede esperar, son solo problemillas domésticos – sonrió – los acompañaré.

Ambos asintieron y salieron del campo de entrenamiento rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage.

.

.

.

Varios cuerpos tirados alrededor de aquella silueta, todos inconscientes. Él no se daba el lujo de matar. Suspiró.

-Sigues siendo demasiado blando – una voz profunda y algo fría le habló.

-Miren quien lo dice, el señor yo no peleo contra nadie a no ser que sea necesario – le respondió la persona causante de la masacre, provocando una sonrisa al otro sujeto.

Hubo silencio por algún momento, en el cual el sujeto de la batalla recogía sus armas ninja y se sacudía el poco polvo que sus ropas agarrasen durante el combate.

-¿A qué has venido, Itachi? – inquirió caminando hacia él. El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

-No tienes por qué comportarte fríamente conmigo, ambos sabemos que no eres del todo así; si lo haces temiendo que alguien más este cerca, déjame calmarte, estamos solos – un suspiró emanó del sujeto.

-Perdona, es la costumbre.

-Entiendo.

-Y bien, ¿a qué has venido? – comenzaron a andar por los oscuros pasadizos de su guarida provisional.

-El líder tiene un trabajo para ti y, claro, para ella.

-Ah, me pregunto qué clase de misión tonta será esta vez.

-Bueno, tienen que atrapar al jinchuuriki del Ichibi – la compañía del Uchiha se detuvo de golpe. Su voz se tornó fría.

-Hablas de…

-Sí, el actual Kazekage de Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara – nuevo suspiro, pero continuaron con su camino – irán como refuerzos de Sasori y Deidara.

-Hmp – su ceño se frunció e Itachi dejó escapar una risilla, sabía perfectamente lo que era estar en medio de esos dos amantes del arte.

-Partirán esta misma tarde, avísale a ella, me tengo que retirar – continuó Itachi encaminándose por otro pasillo.

-¿No pasaras a saludarle? – El pelinegro negó con una sonrisa – se va a enfadar contigo – dijo en tono divertido aquel sujeto.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo tiempo en estos momentos, el líder nos ha encargado otra misión urgente. Salúdala de mi parte, dile que después se lo compenso.

-De acuerdo – el sujeto vio a su compañero marcharse, ondeando la típica capa de los Akatsuki. Cuando le perdió de vista fue a sus aposentos.

Al entrar a su habitación encendió la luz, al instante el cuarto se iluminó mostrando un pequeño escritorio, dos armarios, la puerta que conducía al cuarto de baño, una mesita de noche con una jarra con agua encima y dos vasos, y, por supuesto, la única cama del lugar; sobre ella reposaba un pequeño bulto, el cual se movió al aproximarse.

-Mmm – las cobijas se movieron para mostrar a su ocupante, una chica que miró alegremente a su compañero – ¿ya has vuelto? Esta vez has tardado menos – comentó desperezándose.

-¿Ah, sí? No me di cuenta – le respondió sentándose a su lado quitándose la camisa, el pantalón y los zapatos.

-No deberías hacer eso frente a mí, me vas a pervertir – reprochó con un sonrojo y una sonrisa la joven, a lo cual él le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-No creo que esto te pervierta; además, cuando me curas esto es lo que ves.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón – rio – ¿a qué viene ese semblante tan serio?

-Mh, no es nada, solo…

-Tenemos una misión que no te agrada, ¿cierto? – dijo saliendo de las sabanas y abrazando a su compañero por la espalda.

-Sí, tenemos una misión.

-Ok, entonces habrá que prepararnos, ¿cuándo salimos?

-Esta tarde, vamos con Deidara y Sasori – musitó fastidiado.

-¿Con ellos? Ahora sé porque te molesta tanto, pero no entiendo porque no te agradan, son divertidos – reprochó en tono inocente.

-Para ti – suspiró e intentó deshacer el abrazo.

-Ya, no te enfades – ella fue más hábil y se sentó en un rápido movimiento en sus piernas, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante, acariciando su rostro con suavidad – no te sienta bien – él suspiró por enésima vez, pero sonrió.

-Será mejor que me dé un baño, después entras tú en lo que voy por comida, para luego ir por nuestras armas y reunirnos con ellos.

-¿Por qué la prisa? Tengo sueño y eres una gran almohada – le dijo risueña cerrando los ojos y abrazándose a él.

-Sabes que a Sasori le molesta tener que esperar – respondió cargándola y poniéndola suavemente en la cama; fue donde el armario y sacó dos toallas, luego se dirigió al baño.

-Está bien, haremos lo que dices – cedió la chica con un puchero – pero me debes un dulce – sonrió.

Dulces, la pasión de aquella persona.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto… – se detuvo y le miró pícaramente – Itachi te manda saludos.

-Ya sé, le he sentido. Él también me debe un dulce por no pasar a verme, pero eso lo arreglo con él cuando le vea – contestó metiéndose entre las cobijas de nuevo – en lo que te duchas dormiré otro poco, al parecer me esperan días agitados.

-Te levanto cuando termine.

-Por favor. Hasta al rato…Naruto-kun – dicho esto la joven se quedó dormida, mientras un semblante pensativo se perdía en el cuarto de baño.

Ella tenía razón, les esperaban días agitados.

.

* * *

.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** gracias, espero no defraudarte.

 **Guest:** mmm, quizá aquí no encuentres tanto de ese amor, esta es mi historia menos romántica...creo.

~o~o~o

Como ven, las cosas comienzan a tomar su curso. Mi OC será detallado más tarde.

Decidí seguir la historia del manga/anime por lo cual este fanfic es un SemiAU.

Poco a poco se irán revelando cosas interesantes.

Gracias por leer, hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo capítulo.

Disfruten.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 4: A Cazar Al Ichibi.

Cuatro siluetas se perfilaron en el horizonte desértico, todas con la capa típica de Akatsuki. Dos de ellas con sombreros y las otras dos con capuchas que solo dejaban al descubierto una tercera parte de su rostro. Era de noche.

-Moo, Sasori-senpai, ¿ya casi llegamos? – preguntó la única chica integrante del grupo quien volaba a poca distancia del suelo en un ave blanca un tanto peculiar.

-Sí, Kishasa, ya casi. Tranquila, mejor entretente con Mío y lo que sea que te haya dado Deidara – respondió el que al parecer lideraba la misión.

-¿Cómo que con lo que sea que le haya dado? – respondió otro de los personajes.

-Pues es que eso no tiene ni forma ni nada que sea digno de apreciar.

-Que cruel es, Sasori-senpai, si es muy claro que es un gatito. Un lindo, artístico y explosivo gatito – alagó con una sonrisa la joven la creación de Deidara.

-¿Ves, Sasori? Ella si aprecia mi arte – comentó orgulloso.

-Es porque todavía es muy joven, es solo una niña.

-¿Qué ha dicho, senpai? – El tono de la chica parecía ofendido – no soy solo una niña, y lo sabe. Si fuese solo eso, Mío no me parecería una obra de arte, sino un simple juguete – dijo moviendo la pequeña y letal marioneta

-Jajajaja, perdona, querida – extraño como la joven le sacaba una risa hasta al más cruel de aquel grupo.

-No se preocupe, Sasori-senpai – sonrió luego de hacer un pequeño puchero.

-Bueno, hemos llegado – anunció el aludido. Todos miraron la gran muralla de piedra que se imponía ante ellos – Kishasa, haz lo tuyo.

-¡A la orden! – La joven saltó del ave para ver a quien estaba a su derecha y darle un beso en la mejilla – gracias por el viaje, Deidara-senpai.

-Por nada, nena.

-Ok – guardó sus "juguetes" en una mochila negra con decoraciones rojas que cierto rubio traía consigo – te encargo a Mío y Mish, Naruto-nii – sonrió, el chico solo asintió con la cabeza – ahora, a entrar sin ser vistos.

La joven hizo unos sellos con sus manos y al instante todo rastro de chackra de los cuatro se esfumó, al igual que ellos. Esa era una de las tantas técnicas especiales de la chica, solo quienes estaban dentro de ella podían verse. Pasaron sin problemas los primero metros, cuando vieron algunos shinobi haciendo guardia ella nuevamente hizo algunos sellos, al instante un suave polvillo apareció y todos los guardianes cayeron en un profundo sueño; el camuflaje se deshizo.

\- ¡Listo! ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? – sonrió victoriosa.

-Perfecto, Kish – le felicitó Naruto dándole un chocolate.

-Muy bien, es un placer ver cuán rápido trabajas, querida – contestó Sasori.

-Tsk, a mí me gustaría hacer explotar a las personas en lugar de dormirlas. Esto no es arte – dijo Deidara mientras pateaba a un ninja dormido.

-Que cruel eres conmigo, Deidara-senpai – sonrió la chica encargándose de comer su golosina.

-Deidara, veamos ese arte tuyo. Anda, es tu turno, nosotros te esperaremos aquí – ordenó el líder del grupo.

-Ok, ya verás maestro Sasori, mi arte te dejará sin palabras – contestó el chico montando el ave que minutos atrás transportara a Kishasa – volveré en poco tiempo – la chica se le acercó.

-Nee, Deidara-senpai – el joven le miró – no hagas sufrir mucho a los que ataques.

-¿Y eso? – la petición era extraña dado que ella, a pesar de su dulce apariencia y comportamiento infantil, podía llegar a ser una verdadera asesina desalmada si se le provocaba o si "ellos" se lo pedían.

-Es que… – miró a Naruto de reojo sin que lo notasen – hoy no tengo muchas ganas de ver a las personas sufrir. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? – la forma de pedirlo le hacían sentir ternura a cualquiera, hasta a él, un psicópata asesino adicto a los explosivos.

-Está bien, pero después tendrás que ver mi nueva creación.

-Eso me encantaría, muchas gracias, senpai.

-Deidara, date prisa, sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar, ni me gusta hacer esperar a la gente.

-Ya voy. Nos vemos, nena.

-Cuídese, senpai – sonrió para luego ponerse en medio de los dos restantes y esperar – hay que distraernos en lo que viene. Sasori-senpai, ¿puedo ver algo de su arte?

-Por supuesto, querida.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun, veamos el arte de Sasori-senpai – animó la joven tomando su mochila y sacando otro caramelo.

-Ahora no, Kish, será después – contestó un distante rubio.

-Ya que – la chica prefirió no intervenir, sabía que su compañero no estaba de humor, siempre se ponía así cuando les daban una misión en la que no fuesen solos o con Itachi. Se sentó frente a Sasori a apreciar su arte para hacer de esa espera menos larga.

.

.

.

Las explosiones eran más intensas, por lo cual se deducía que la verdadera batalla había comenzado. Kishasa y Sasori guardaron las marionetas y se unieron a Naruto, quien observaba todo desde la orilla de aquel abismo que los separaba de la aldea. De pronto, una enorme creación de Deidara apareció, parecía una extraña mezcla de ave y humano.

-Maldición, ¿piensa usar eso aquí? No puede ser más estúpido ese tipo – refunfuñó Naruto mientras Kishasa le abrazaba intentando que su mal humor se esfumara.

-Mmm, ¿tengo que poner un escudo, Sasori-senpai? – preguntó inocente.

-No, déjamelo a mí – Sasori invocó una de sus marionetas y la puso delante de ellos, segundos después se escuchó el gran sonido de una bomba explotando y una luz cegadora iluminó el cielo.

Instantes después otra explosión, esta vez más pequeña. Vieron una enorme capa de arena salir de la aldea de Sunagakure. Minutos más tarde, junto con el amanecer, Deidara hizo acto de aparición, herido y sin su sombrero, cargando con el cuerpo del Kazekage desmayado.

-¡Senpai! – La muchacha se aproximó para abrazarle, notando la sangre que manchaba la túnica negra – déjeme curarle, estará como nuevo en unos segundos – dijo separándose de él.

-Kishasa, no tenemos tiempo para eso, si le vas a curar, hazlo en el camino. Naruto, súbela en el ave para que cure a este tonto – ordenó Sasori. El rubio hizo lo que le pidieron y partieron del lugar, la joven inició con la peculiar curación de Deidara.

-Ha tenido problemas, ¿he, senpai?

-Solo algunos contratiempos, nena, pero ya estoy bien, gracias por curarme – le respondió ante la arrogante risa de Sasori.

-Por nada. Por cierto, nos vienen siguiendo – miró hacia atrás. Iban por el camino arenoso, estaban a unas horas de su destino. Tenían que detener a sus perseguidores sino querían que los atrapasen antes de tiempo – vienen tres en camino, dos usadores de elemento tierra y un, wow, un marionetista – sonrió viendo a Sasori – creo que es su remplazo, senpai, aunque aún le falta mucho que aprender para igualarle.

-Hmp, conque nos siguen – el líder del grupo se detuvo, dando la media vuelta; sacó un pergamino de sus ropas, dejó caer una gota de su sangre y apareció una marioneta un tanto extraña; esta se abrió y el marionetista se introdujo en ella.

-¿Piensa usar a Hiruko? Hmm, con lo que me gusta su apariencia, senpai – comentó divertida la joven. Sasori solo rio antes de que la marioneta se cerrase de nuevo.

-Querida, tú y estos dos inútiles adelántense con el cuerpo del jinchuuriki, trátalo para que este en buenas condiciones para el ritual. Los alcanzaré en un momento.

-Está bien, vamos, Naruto-kun, sube – le tendió la mano y el joven subió con el semblante serio y la mirada perdida, algo común en él. La joven sonrió y bajó del ave – Sasori-senpai.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Podría abstenerse de matar al joven marionetista?

-¿Por qué?

-Pues…como ya le dije a Deidara-senpai, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de ver masacres; además quisiera ver hasta dónde puede llegar ese chico, deseo saber si puede ser tan bueno como usted en un futuro, senpai – le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿En verdad quieres que no lo mate?

-Por favor.

-Está bien, no lo mataré, al menos no con mis propias manos, pero lo que mi veneno le haga es su problema. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer.

-Si no se puede hacer más ni modo – se encogió inocentemente de hombros – a lo mejor alguien encuentra un antídoto, a lo mejor la Babosa de Tsunade les ayude, oh, perdón, es la Princesa Babosa, je-je. También deseo ver hasta donde les da el potencial para curar a sus heridos.

-Bueno, a lo mejor tienes razón y corre con suerte, pero esto no me gusta nada, querida. Si él se entera me reprenderá.

-Le diré que yo se lo pedí, se supone que no deben negarme nada. Se lo pido, por favor no le mate, solo esta vez, ¿sí? Sólo por esta vez.

-Ya, ya, he dicho que no lo mataré, ahora, ¡váyanse!

-¡Muchas gracias, senpai! – sonrió trepándose al ave, la cual partió con sus cuatro ocupantes a bordo.

-Qué curioso – Sasori veía el animal de arcilla alejarse y como la joven se acurrucaba en brazos de Naruto, para dormir una siesta de seguro – justo hoy le tenía que dar por ponerse amable, pero bueno, por ella, hoy también seré un poco benevolente – dejó de mirar y se puso en guardia esperando a sus contrincantes.

.

.

.

-Naruto-kun.

-¿Si, Kish? – iban a pie, con Deidara y el ave portadora del cuerpo de Gaara unos metros delante de ellos.

-Has estado más serio que de costumbre. ¿Se debe a que esta misión te desagrada en especial? – el rubio se le quedó viendo con aquellos azulinos ojos – sabes que respeto tu espacio mental tanto como el de Itachi-san, pero no he podido evitar echar un vistazo y has estado pensando cosas que…

-Kish, dejemos esto por la paz – frunció el ceño y endureció su voz.

-Está bien, pero me debes un helado – le dijo haciendo un puchero que hizo al chico suspirar. En definitiva, se podía enojar con el líder, Deidara, Sasori, con todos menos con aquella chiquilla.

-De acuerdo – sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro – anda, ahora ve y pon en el estado adecuado para el ritual el cuerpo del jinchuuriki del Ichibi, tal como lo solicitó Sasori – señaló al Kazekage de la Arena.

-Ok – la chica también esbozó una sonrisa, corrió hasta el ave y se trepó de un salto, Naruto aceleró el paso para estar a su lado.

Al llegar vio como ella sacaba una pequeña daga de sus ropas y sonreía; Deidara se entretenía jugando con su arcilla, de seguro en busca de una nueva imagen para una de sus absurdas armas explosivas. Una curiosa exclamación hizo que ambos viesen a la joven; a una orden de Deidara el ave bajó un poco, dejando ver a sus ocupantes.

-¿Qué pasa, nena? – preguntó el rubio mayor, curioso.

-Je-je, nada en especial, es solo que… – un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Kishasa – el jinchuuriki del Ichibi es verdaderamente apuesto – con la pequeña daga le había rasgado y quitado la parte superior de sus ropas, una de sus manos le recorrió el rostro, acariciando con delicadeza su tatuaje con el kanji del amor, después vieron como tocaba el algo moreno y bien formado torso del Kage con suavidad – y tiene lo suyo, vaya que sí.

Hizo un par de sellos antes de volver a poner su mano sobre el pecho del Kazekage, un símbolo de sellado se dibujó en él.

Naruto sonrió imperceptible ante tales comentarios, vaya chica.

-Nena, ¿acaso te has enamorado de nuestra presa? – dijo con un toquecito de celos Deidara, no le agradaba que SU nena se encariñase con las presas, y mucho menos que se enamorara de ellas, se lo había repetido cientos de veces desde que la conoció y trató, encariñándose, como todos, con ella; pero que remedio, ella era así.

Demasiado dulce para ser una asesina psicópata y una ninja letal de alto rango.

-Jajajaja – el tañimiento carmesí se hizo más evidente mientras colocaba de nuevo la ropa del joven en su lugar…bueno, lo que quedaba de la ropa – puede ser – guiñó un ojo y volvió a lo suyo, sonriendo.

Sus dos compañeros sonrieron, esa chica sí que era un misterio.

.

* * *

.

 **ichimaruuu:** pienso que esta historia es algo predecible, así que mucho suspenso no creo que contenga...creo, jajaja. En cuando a los capítulos, si es algo larga, es mi fanfic más largo hasta el momento, no diré cuantos capítulos tiene porque quizá cambie el número, quizá no. Para las descripciones deberás esperar otro poco.

 **matiasfukerman:** muchas gracias, espero que sigas pensando eso con cada capítulo.

~o~o~o

Perdón por la tardía actualización, quería sacar el capítulo en la tarde pero están pasando muchos eventos desafortunados donde vivo y las cosas están algo tensas.

En fin, espero les gustara la lectura. De nuevo gracias por seguir la historia, agregar a favoritos y sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Tan tarde, pero aquí está.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 5: El Secuestro Del Kazekage.

Sasuke y Sakura esperaban en la entrada principal de Konoha la llegada de su capitán de equipo. Él iba vestido con un pantalón gris oscuro y camisa azul oscuro, el chaleco de todo jounin con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, la banda de Konoha atada a su frente y su katana colgando a un lado de su cintura; ella vestía un short negro corto, una camisa estilo chaleco roja, coderas y semi falda de tonos rosa pálido, medias negras por debajo de las rodillas, su banda atada en la cabeza como de costumbre.

Era tarde, para ser precisos dos horas más tarde de lo acordado. Sentían el clima caluroso sobre sus cuerpos. Comenzaban a exasperarse y el silencio que se mantenía no ayudaba. Al final, la muchacha no pudo más:

-¡Argh! ¡¿Hasta cuándo se le va a quitar la maldita manía de llegar tarde?! – gritaba la pelirrosa haciendo un puchero. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en lo graciosa que se veía haciendo rabietas – tenemos que ponerle un alto, Sasuke-kun – le miró levantando un puño, con llamas en los ojos y gesto decidido.

Él solo sonrió de medio lado asintiendo, Sakura suspiró, Sasuke seguía siendo de pocas palabras, al menos ya era más comunicativo que cuando llegó.

-Hola chicos, ¿me tardé? – un peliblanco con máscara venia caminando con toda la tranquilidad del universo. Vestía su atuendo normal, chaleco verde, camisa manga larga azul oscuro, pantalones del mismo tono.

-¡¿Qué si se tardó?! ¡Llevamos DOS horas esperándolo! – Sakura quería arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿Así ha sido? Es que vi a unos gatitos en la calle y les tuve que buscar un hogar – contestó alzándose de hombros.

-¡Mentira! – le gritó Sakura furibunda y murmuró el Uchiha lanzándole una de sus miradas asesinas.

-Ya, ya, tranquilos. Mejor iniciemos con nuestra misión – calmó el sensei encogiéndose de hombros otra vez.

-Algún día nos cansaremos y no respondo de lo que le lleguemos a hacer – murmuraba la ojijade siguiendo al capitán de aquel grupo.

-¡Kakashi-san! – los tres voltearon, solo para ver acercarse a un chico de cabellera naranja, vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa amarillo tenue y chaleco verde como el de Kakashi y Sasuke, su banda de la aldea atada en uno de sus brazos al más puro estilo Shikamaru.

-¿Juugo-kun? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama me ha mandado en su búsqueda.

-¿Para qué, Juugo-kun? – le miró Sakura.

-Es una emergencia, me ha dicho que se les revoca la misión, tiene una de mayor prioridad para mí, Karin, Suigetsu y ustedes – explicó de manera rápida, dio la vuelta y les apresuró – ¡Vamos, es muy importante!

-Bueno, ya escucharon, vamos – dio la orden y los tres corrieron.

.

.

.

-Ya estamos aquí, Tsunade-sama – entró Juugo velozmente seguido del equipo de Kakashi.

-¡Bien! Porque esto ya no puede esperar más – la Hokage se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro con impaciencia, Shizune estaba a un lado suyo muy seria, al igual que Suigetsu; inclusive Karin, para sorpresa de los llegados, no se abalanzó sobre Sasuke como normalmente lo haría.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Sakura.

-Escuchen, esto es alto secreto, así que una vez que lo diga, nadie más lo debe saber, ¿entendieron? – todos asintieron. La Hokage suspiró y detuvo su andar – el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena fue secuestrado.

La conmoción se hizo presente, todos ahí sabían quién era esa persona, todos le conocían y le tenían en una alta estima: Sasuke, porque se hizo su amigo desde lo de Naruto; Sakura en recuerdo del hiperactivo rubio, al igual que Kakashi; inclusive Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, ya que les sacó de un apuro en una ocasión que se metieron en problemas con sus hermanos por un malentendido.

-¿Gaara fue secuestrado? – la pregunta de Sasuke apenas y se escuchó.

-¿Por quién? – preguntó Sakura, se estaba imaginando la respuesta y temía oírla, el chico significaba mucho para ella, era el recuerdo permanente de Naruto; claro, a su manera de verlo.

-Por Akatsuki – la respuesta fue peor que la noticia, si tenían a Gaara significaba que… – lo capturaron para extraer el bijuu que posee.

-Pero si hacen eso, el Kazekage va a… – Suigetsu calló ante un golpe de Karin, quien le señaló la expresión en los rostros del equipo Kakashi antes de que el chico pudiera reclamarle.

-Exacto, Suigetsu, si lo hacen Gaara va a morir, por eso nos han pedido ayuda. Han mandado su mejor ave para darnos el mensaje pidiendo auxilio.

-¿Nos mandará a nosotros? – Kakashi le miró y luego a Sasuke, quien mantenía los puños apretados, era claro que para él esta misión significaría mucho más que un rescate.

-Sí, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, ustedes irán a ayudar. ¡Es una orden! ¡Váyanse en este momento! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – señaló la puerta, los nombrados asintieron y caminaron hacia la misma. – Kakashi.

-¿Si?

-Tengan cuidado e intenten capturar a alguno de esos Akatsuki, debemos saber si ellos…

-Entendido, capturar a uno para tener más información sobre ellos y los jinchuuriki que han logrado cazar – el peliblanco captó el mensaje de su superior.

-También vigila a Sasuke, puede que, aunque prometiera olvidar su venganza, aun le guarde rencor a Itachi y cometa una imprudencia.

-No se preocupe, lo vigilaré, después de todo es mi responsabilidad – contestó seguro Hatake.

-Cuento contigo, ahora, ¡en marcha! – la rubia vio la puerta cerrarse, fue a su escritorio y se sentó, Shizune le sirvió un poco de té.

-Tsunade-sama.

-Hay que saber si esos malditos ya lo hicieron – suspiró preocupada, tomando el líquido viendo las fotos que tenía sobre su escritorio, solo eran rostros sonrientes. Se detuvo en uno: un chiquillo rubio de doce años.

-Tsunade-sama… – su voz sonaba preocupada, la pelinegra también vio la fotografía – _Naruto-kun, hace ya más de un año que te marchaste, ¿qué será de ti? –_ suspiró y fue a buscar información y a esperar noticias de lo que sucedía.

.

.

.

-¿Están todos listos? – Kakashi se ajustaba su mochila.

-Sí – respondió Karin por todos, ella iba con un short pegado al cuerpo color negro, medias por arriba de las rodillas de igual color y una camisa manga larga de tono violeta claro con una abertura que dejaba ver una parte de su vientre plano. La cinta con el emblema de Konoha la llevaba atada al cuello. Miró a sus compañeros antes de afirmar.

Suigetsu vestía un pantalón gris pegado al cuerpo, camisa de un morado más intenso que la de Karin, unas cintas cafés le rodeaban el torso, en ella iba atada una gran espada, él prefería omitirse de cargar con la banda de Konoha, solo cargaba con el emblema grabado en su espalda.

-En ese caso, marchemos – dio una señal y se perdieron en el espeso bosque en dirección a Sunagakure.

- _Akatsuki. Itachi –_ Sasuke iba pensando.

Era cierto que había decidido olvidarse de su venganza contra aquel que fuese su hermano mayor, era cierto que estaba luchando para olvidar aquel rencor, por su bien y el de los que le importaban; pero ahora, cuando el destino jugaba a su favor, y si tenía oportunidad de ello, completaría aquel capitulo inconcluso de su vida: MATAR A UCHIHA ITACHI. Sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos egoístas.

 _-No, ahora nuestra prioridad es Gaara. Aguanta un poco, pronto te rescataremos, amigo –_ Amigo, esa palabra siempre que la pensaba se acordaba de él – _Naruto, ¿acaso tú…?_

Un rostro sonriente se cruzó por su mente, mientras recordaba la promesa que él le hiciese más o menos tres años atrás: rescatarlo de la oscuridad en que cayó. En si había logrado su cometido, pero no había visto sus esfuerzos dar resultado. No le había visto volver, ni convertirse en un habitante respetable de la Hoja y un ninja de élite honorable. No había visto madurar los frutos de su amistad. Apretó los puños nuevamente e imprimió más fuerza a sus saltos de rama en rama.

Si esos malditos de Akatsuki le habían ya capturado y hecho daño lo pagarían muy caro, incluido su hermano.

Era una promesa.

******** Pov´s Sakura ********

Vi como Sasuke-kun apretaba los puños y fruncía el ceño, sé que piensa lo mismo que yo. Sé que no solo está preocupado por Gaara, ni pensando en la posibilidad de encontrarse con su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi. Sé que piensa en él, en Naruto.

Naruto…como lo siento, no sabes cuánto. Jamás te preste la atención que debía, nunca supe demostrarte lo importante que eras para mí. Te consideraba mi hermano, un fastidioso, tonto y alegre hermano.

Ese día me dolió tanto verte en ese estado, me dolió ver como liberabas tus lágrimas y como tu sangre era derramada. Fue una desagradable sorpresa conocer tu debilidad. Aquel día yo no pude hacer nada por ti, en cambio, Hinata, ella arriesgó su vida intentando ayudarte y yo…yo solo fui un estorbo.

He entrenado arduamente desde que te marchaste, para que nunca más sea una carga, para ya nunca depender de los demás. Espero que sigas con vida para mostrarte el fruto de mi esfuerzo.

Sasuke-kun piensa lo mismo, puedo apostarlo.

Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer por ti es salvar a Gaara, el amigo que cultivaste dentro del dolor, el odio y la soledad de tu vida; tu segundo mejor amigo, después de Sasuke-kun, creo yo. Prometo que lo salvaré y, cuando te encuentre, podré mirarte a los ojos sin sentir que soy una molestia.

Ya he crecido, he madurado y me he hecho más fuerte, Naruto. Tan solo deseo que lo veas.

.

.

.

Sakura y Sasuke iban a la par, varios metros delante del resto del grupo, quienes les miraban con preocupación; podían sentir sus miedos y decisión esparcirse por el aire.

- _Sasuke está sufriendo, debo ver qué puedo hacer por él. Es mi recuerdo de Kimimaro, no me gusta verle así. Es mi amigo –_ Juugo no perdía de vista un solo paso del Uchiha.

-Sasuke… – el semblante de Karin era decaído – _pelo de chicle, no, Sakura, prometo que les apoyaré en lo que pueda, por poco que sea._

-Tsk – Suigetsu sacó un bote en el cual siempre llevaba agua y se puso a beber – _esta misión será más complicada de lo que parece, en especial por esos dos, comprendo que significa demasiado para ellos._

- _Sakura, Sasuke. Sé cómo se sienten, comprendo lo que pasa por sus mentes, espero que esto no afecte la misión, aunque…nadie sabe lo que nos depara el destino_ – Kakashi les miraba entendiendo su preocupación, para que mentir, él también estaba así.

Aceleraron el paso, estaban a tres días de Sunagakure.

.

* * *

.

 **ichimaruuu:** falta otro tanto para informar sobre mi OC. Ya verás la reacción del equipo de rescate cuando se enteren de algunas cosas.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** oh, me sentí abandonada. Ok, no. Sé que a veces se presentan inconvenientes, no te preocupes por ello. Al principio también pensé en hacer que Naruto peleara contra Gaara, pero luego dije "no, mejor esperamos un poco", pero calma, pronto la información será revelada. Besos de vuelta.

~o~o~o~

Bueno, soy algo mala por hacer que las cosas vayan tan lento, pero me gusta hacer esperar.

Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, sin embargo ya lo he decidido: LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERÁN LOS DOMINGOS. Es el día que tengo libre, pero si encuentro una oportunidad para actualizar entre semana lo haré.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

No tengo algo que decir jajaja.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 6: Enamoramiento.

-Hemos llegado – los miembros de Akatsuki, en compañía del cuerpo del jinchuuriki del Ichibi, se detuvieron ante una cascada de mediano tamaño.

-¡Qué bien! – Kishasa corrió hasta entrar en el agua, para salir segundos más tarde con una sonrisa – ¡Vamos, dense prisa, Pain-sama y los demás ya están aquí! – les hizo señas de impaciencia.

Deidara hizo desaparecer su ave blanca, mientras cargaba con el cuerpo del Kazekage como si se tratase de un costal.

En un momento se encontraban dentro de la cascada, mejor dicho en una cueva con unas cuantas antorchas iluminándola. Sasori hizo unos sellos y una muralla de piedra obstruyó la entrada.

-Veo que han cumplido con su misión – habló una nueva voz. Naruto miró en aquella dirección, era el holograma de Pain, el líder de Akatsuki; después desplazó su mirada por toda la cueva.

Ahí estaban ciertamente todos los miembros del grupo en hologramas, eran once en total, contándole a él y su "equipo". La mayoría de ellos estaban hablando con Kishasa.

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso dudaste? ¡Hm! – contestó Deidara lanzando el cuerpo desmayado al piso sin miramientos. Pain, Itachi y Konan, la segunda y última mujer del grupo, le miraron sin expresión alguna, los demás se mantuvieron al margen. Naruto cruzó sus brazos.

-¡Deidara-senpai! – el grito de la pequeña mujer los sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que todos voltearan. Le vieron, estaba arrodillada a un lado del jinchuuriki, le levantó del suelo y cargó su torso semi-desnudo, acunando la pelirroja cabeza en su pecho – ¡No le trate así! – sus ojos mostraban su furia.

-Pero, nena… – Deidara y otros mostraron cierto desconcierto.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Vuelva a tratar así al Kazekage y me enfadaré mucho con usted, senpai!- aquellos ojos que antes mostraran ternura y felicidad ahora eran las puertas al infierno.

Sasori sonrió para sus adentros, al igual que Naruto, Pain, Itachi, Kisame y Konan. Deidara solo frunció el ceño, lo que temía que pasase, pasó.

-Hey, pequeña, ¿por qué el interés en lo que le pase al cuerpo de este sujeto? – preguntó el compañero de Itachi, Kisame, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ah, e-es que… – la joven bajó la mirada, sonrojada, al percatarse de que era observada y había armado una escena.

-¿Qué? – esta vez habló el holograma de un tipo raro a ojos de Naruto, aunque claro, casi todos eran raros para él, fue Kakuzu.

-Me-me gusta – susurró la chica.

-No te escuché, pequeña flor – sonrió divertido un tipo cara de planta, Zetsu, quien poseía doble personalidad y a quien repudiaba Naruto. Era el único miembro de Akatsuki con el que no podía conversar más de dos minutos a solas.

-¡Que me gusta! – gritó la muchacha cerrando los ojos y adquiriendo un color rojo intenso en sus mejillas. Esto costaría demasiado.

-¿Te gusta, princesa? – habló Hidan, un sujeto obsesionado con su dios, un tal Jashin. La chica asintió y un suspiro casi imperceptible emanó de los labios de algunos.

-¿Cómo que te gusta, Kishasa? – preguntó Pain.

-Pain, ¿no ves lo que es obvio?, nuestra querida Kishasa se ha enamorado del jinchuuriki de la Arena – aclaró Sasori.

-¿Es eso cierto, Kishasa? – la voz de Pain sonaba fría, casi molesta.

-Bueno… – ella les miró, suspirando – sí.

-¡Lo sabía, hm! – Refunfuñó el rubio mayor – desde que lo traíamos ella ha estado demasiado gentil con él. Lo cuidó, le limpio el rostro y lo andaba tratando con mucho cariño, ¡lo sabía, hm! – repitió enojado.

-Kishasa – la voz de Konan hizo que ella le mirase – sabes que está mal que te enamores de las presas, ¿cierto?

-Si…

-Entonces, ¿por qué? – señaló a Gaara.

-No lo sé – sus ojos mostraban su contrariedad – simplemente me enamoré de este sujeto y ya – acarició el rostro del cuerpo que aun sostenía, había un motivo, claro, pero…

-Kishasa, él va a morir – explicó la mujer con calma.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que muera! – Abrazó con fuerza al Kazekage – No – una lagrima se perfiló en su mejilla.

Los presentes se sorprendieron, ella muy raras veces lloraba de verdad por tristeza, sin que fuese una broma ni por un tonto capricho, si lo hacía ahora significaba que era más complicado de lo que pensaban. Los labios de la chica temblaron.

-No quiero – ocultó su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de aquel ser, un pequeño sollozo se hizo audible.

El corazón de todos y cada uno de los presentes se encogió, aquella niñita, aquella pequeña mocosa, era el tesoro más preciado de Akatsuki; fuera por los motivos que fuera. Verla en tal estado les incomodaba, les molestaba, frustraba y les…les dolía, de alguna extraña manera.

Era una debilidad, una molesta debilidad.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro. Lo que debía hacer.

-Kish – se aproximó a su compañera, acuclillándose frente suyo – tienes que entender – acarició su cabeza – él debe morir.

-No – contestó con la voz ahogada por los sollozos.

-Linda – ahora fue el holograma de Konan quien se acercó – si le dejamos vivo representará una amenaza para nosotros, ¿acaso quieres que nos atrapen y separen de ti? – la chica alzó la vista, aterrada.

-No – sus ojos llorosos hacían todo más difícil; todos tragaron grueso, algunos notoriamente y otros sin que se diesen cuenta el resto de sus compañeros.

-Entonces acepta esto. Danos al jinchuuriki, princesa – estiró la mano Hidan.

-Pero… – les miró llorando y luego al portador del Shukaku – yo, yo… – nuevas lágrimas se perfilaron en sus ojos – ¡yo no quiero! – nuevamente se abrazó al cuerpo, sollozando. Que difícil era – es tan lindo, tan dulce y tierno, ¡no quiero que muera!

-Si lo que quieres es conservar su belleza, convertiré su cuerpo en una marioneta, así estará siempre a tu lado y hará lo que le pidas…

-¡No! – Miró a Sasori, ofendida – ¡me gusta vivo! Me gusta sentir el calor de su sangre corriendo por su cuerpo. Me gusta su aroma. ¡No lo quiero como una estúpida marioneta! ¡Lo quiero vivo! – volvió a hundir su cara en el pecho del sujeto. Eso ya era una rabieta.

Diablos.

Sasori se quedó sin palabras: Kishasa jamás, ¡jamás! había insultado su arte, era verdad que le gusta aquel horrible ser, maldijo la hora en que la unieron a esa misión. Deidara sonrió ante la negativa, era divertido que Kishasa insultara el arte de su maestro. Pain suspiró y, al igual que todos, miró inquisitivamente a Itachi, este cerró los ojos pero se movió, o mejor dicho, su holograma se puso enfrente de la chica, acuclillándose al lado de Naruto.

-Kishasa, cariño – Kisame y Hidan soltaron una risilla, era divertido escuchar a Itachi hablar como un loco enamorado, si lo estaba o no de Kishasa, era un misterio. Un misterio del cual solo Naruto y ellos dos conocían la respuesta. La pequeña continuaba sollozando abrazada al jinchuuriki – Kish, mírame – la pequeña aun lloraba con el rostro oculto. Que difícil era. Itachi le hizo una señal a Naruto, este entendió y tomó de la barbilla Kishasa para que mirara a su interlocutor – Kish, ¿en serio estas enamorada de él? ¿No es solo un capricho pasajero?

-No, Itachi-san, en serio me gusta – Naruto dejó de sostener su rostro, sabía que una vez que ellos dos se mirasen a los ojos ella ya no dejaría de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? – El Uchiha hablaba tranquilamente, con un tono que solo utilizaba con la chica y del cual después le harían burla los demás cuando este incidente pasara – ¿acaso ya no me amas?

-No, claro que te amo, Itachi-san – tan difícil.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé. Es que… – miró de reojo el rostro recargado en su pecho – sus pensamientos, cuando lo curaba vi lo que pensaba, sentí lo que él, al hacerlo algo pasó. Fue…fue algo diferente – susurró para que solo él, Naruto y Konan le oyesen. Bueno, igualmente Zetsu, Kisame y Pain escucharon, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos con él? ¿No le extraemos el bijuu que posee?

-No, digo, sí. Entiendo que es necesario extraerle el biju, y no lo impediré, pero no quiero…no quiero que muera – nuevas lagrimas corrieron. Dolía.

-¿Y entonces?

-Déjenme intentar una nueva técnica que he estado desarrollando para Naruto-nii. Déjenme intentar salvarle – su voz se quebró.

-Si le salvas estaremos en peligro, mocosa testaruda – le recordó Kakuzu.

-No podemos dejarle con vida, querida, entiende el riesgo de hacerlo – mencionó Sasori.

-Nena, ya encontraras alguien más que si pueda estar contigo, hm – intentó persuadirla Deidara.

-¡NO! ¡Yo lo quiero a él! – Extraño – y también quiero intentar mi nueva técnica porque quiero que Naruto-nii viva en el futuro.

Pain suspiró, miró a los demás y comprendieron: no tenían tiempo para esto; de un momento a otro mandarían una brigada a rescatar al Kazekage.

Quizá ella lo que en realidad quería lograr con todo esto era perfeccionar esa nueva técnica. Le había tomado demasiado aprecio al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

-De acuerdo – Kishasa le miró – dejaré que uses al contenedor del Shukaku para probar la efectividad de tu nueva técnica.

-¿En serio? – dijeron ella, Deidara y Hidan a la vez, ella ilusionada, uno molesto y el otro desconcertado.

-Sí, pero si tu técnica no funciona…

-Le reviviré con mi Edo Tensei y empezaré de nuevo – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Pain iba a contradecirla –y si no me deja revivirle también yo moriré. Me quitaré la vida – dijo totalmente seria. Extremo.

Muy bien, eso no lo tenían previsto.

-Bueno, no creo que lleguemos a ese extremo, flor mía – habló Zetsu.

-Pero va en serio – hizo un pequeño puchero.

Nuevos suspiros, pero no podían dejar que muriese, ella no. Cualquier otro miembro de Akatsuki podía morir menos ella. La necesitaban para…

Se miraron entre sí y asintieron, algunos suspirando, otros sonriendo para sus adentros. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple chiquilla les pusiera en semejante dilema? Respuesta: era su tesoro, su carta del triunfo, y darían lo que fuese porque estuviese feliz y viva, aunque eso significara poner algunos secretos del grupo en peligro. La necesitaban a su lado.

-Bueno, bueno, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y, por Jashin, que no lo podemos seguir malgastando – Hidan miró a Pain. Naruto alzó una ceja, Hidan no era para nada alguien responsable. Que extraño.

-Cierto, es hora de comenzar.

-Pain-sama – la mujercita aun no soltaba el cuerpo.

-Ya te dije que te dejaré salvarlo, ahora… – hizo unos sellos y una enorme estatua tenebrosa salió de la tierra – a sus lugares.

-Entendido – respondieron.

Los hologramas tomaron sus posiciones, solo el de Itachi esperó a que Kishasa se levantara, después de depositar un suave beso en la frente del pelirrojo, ya sonriendo, y fue a su puesto. Deidara y Sasori también tomaron sus lugares, el primero sumamente enojado porque todos aceptaran cumplir el capricho de su nena; el segundo algo divertido por lo que pasó dejando de lado el incidente de menospreciar su arte.

-Naruto – el aludido, quien en ese instante depositaba el cuerpo del Kazekage en el centro de las manos de la escultura, alzó la vista hacia Pain – utiliza tu Kage Bushin y haz guardia, abarca unos diez kilómetros de área, si vez un enemigo avísanos – el rubio, de mala gana pero inexpresivo, asintió.

-¡Suerte, Naruto-nii! – deseó Kishasa, él asintió otra vez, en esta ocasión con una pequeña sonrisa zorruna. Dio un último vistazo al grupo.

-Zetsu, tú también has guardia.

-¿Aun no confías mucho en el pequeñajo? – sonrió Kisame una vez que Naruto salió para esparcir sus clones.

-No es eso – Pain se percató del descontento de Kishasa ante esas palabras, realmente sentía apego por el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi – solo es para reforzar la vigilancia, no queremos sorpresas. Zetsu…

-Está bien.

-Ahora, traten bien el cuerpo del jinchuuriki – posicionaron sus manos – tardaremos tres días y tres noches en completar este trabajo ahora que Kishasa se concentrará en otra cosa – le miraron, ella solo les sonrió cálidamente, la mitad le devolvió la sonrisa.

Era imposible enfadarse con ella.

Suspirando comenzaron con el ritual.

Mientras tanto, Naruto soltó un suspiro, ya afuera de la guarida, antes de crear sus clones e iniciar con su tarea de vigilancia.

La pesadez de su pecho disminuyó.

Sin embargo, los días agitados apenas comenzaban.

.

* * *

.

 **otakuro16:** ta bueno, gracias por darme una oportunidad, jaja.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** jaja, supongo que si tendrá sus frutos la espera. Sólo te digo que Sasuke es amigo de Gaara sólo porque ambos comparte una fuerte amistad por Naruto. Como vez, tarde, pero actualicé.

 **NSTF:** muchas gracias por tu comentarios, intentaré mejorar los detalles. Como detalle: algunos personajes aparecerán después.

~o~o~o

Súúúúúúper tarde, pero pude actualizar, aún es domingo en mi país jeje.

No tengo mucho que decir más que me disculpen...y que hoy hay doble capítulo porque...bueno, porque logré terminar su revisión y como es corto y es un previo de lo que viene, decidí subirlo.

También un comentario: sé que esta parte pudo estar algo rara, pero ya después habrá una explicación para esto. No desesperen.

Nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene muchas partes de la historia original, sólo están adaptadas al curso de la historia. Si quieren no leer este capítulo, adelante, pueden saltarlo.

No creo que hayan problemas.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 7: El Rescate De Gaara, Parte I

Kankurou se retorcía en la cama del hospital de Suna, llevaba casi tres días envenenado, los médicos le habían dicho a Temari, quien acababa de llegar de una misión, que no duraría más tiempo. Un nuevo grito de dolor provino del joven castaño.

-¡Maldición! – murmuró la rubia molesta.

Cuatro días, tan solo había salido cuatro días en una misión y toda su vida parecía venirse abajo, estaba por perder a sus dos hermanitos menores: Gaara a manos de Akatsuki y Kankurou muriendo por un estúpido veneno del que nadie tenía la cura.

-¡Maldición! – repitió frustrada y con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.

-Temari – se limpió rápidamente la lágrima y miró a quien le hablaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Baki?

-Los ninja que envió Konoha han llegado – se hizo a un lado y dejo ver a sus acompañantes. Inmediatamente se puso en pie.

Iba a decirles todo, a pedirles que iniciaran con el rescate del Kazekage, pero un nuevo quejido de su hermano desvió todo intento de conversación.

-¡Temari, san, Kankurou-san no aguantará más! – anunció uno de los enfermeros que estaban al cuidado de su hermano.

-Permiso – Sakura le dio su mochila a Juugo – vamos, Karin – la pelirroja asintió, le aventó su equipaje a Suigetsu y fue donde la pelirrosa – por favor, infórmenos de la situación, ambas somos ninja médico de Konoha – pidió mientras se ataban el cabello en una coleta.

-El paciente fue herido, no de gravedad, pero su cuerpo está envenenado por una sustancia que desconocemos – le dio una tabla con el informe médico – ahí están unos componentes del veneno, pero no hemos podido completar su estructura química – Sakura y Karin observaron el informe. Se vieron unos segundos a los ojos y asintieron.

-Pelo de chicle y yo podemos completarlo – una venita le saltó en la frente de Sakura, pero se calló – aunque no ha tiempo – comenzó a escribir algo en un trozo de papel.

-¿Entonces, Kankurou va a…? – Temari tragó grueso.

-No si lo podemos evitar – anunció Sakura – por favor, traigan lo que Karin ha anotado en este papel – la aludida dio el pedazo de hoja y al instante uno de los cuidadores fue a buscar lo pedido – rápido, zorra, que tenemos trabajo – Karin también se aguantó las ganas de partirle la cara a Sakura, a fin de cuentas ella fue quien le provocó.

Temari y el resto de la Arena en la habitación miraron al resto del equipo de la Hoja, estos se encogieron de hombros, dando a entender que esa era su forma de llevarse.

-¡Aquí esta lo que pidieron!

-Bien. ¡Empecemos!

-¡Hey, inútiles, vengan y ayuden! – llamó Karin viendo a dos de los tres enfermeros mientras Sakura hacía los preparativos con el otro.

-¡Sí!

-Sostengan al paciente, mmm, ¿cómo era su nombre?

-Kankurou – contestó Baki.

-Ok, sostengan las piernas de Kankurou fuertemente – los dos enfermeros se movilizaron – tú – señaló a Baki – sujeta uno de sus brazos – el hombre se posicionó, algo en esa roja mirada infundía terror – y tú – le habló a Temari – sujeta el otro – la chica obedeció – Juugo, ¡ven aquí! – el peli naranja dejó su mochila y la de Sakura en brazos de Suigetsu.

-¡Oye! – llamó molesto, ¿acaso creían que él era un cargador de equipaje o qué?

-Juugo, sostén sus hombros.

-Entendido.

-Listo, pelo de chicle, ya estamos.

-Yo también estoy preparada. Ve a tu posición, Karin – ella fue y se puso al lado opuesto de Sakura – ok, vamos a extraerle la mayor cantidad de veneno posible, eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente para crear un antídoto. Karin, toma tu bandeja con agua – un asentimiento y comenzaron con su labor, Karin por su lado y Sakura por el suyo, así sería más rápido.

No debían tardarse más, los gritos de Kankuro subieron de volumen.

-Chicos – Kakashi miró a Suigetsu y Sasuke – sentémonos, por ahora todo queda en manos de ellas – ambos asintieron y le siguieron hasta la banca más cercana, ahí dejaron a un lado el equipaje y se sentaron.

Tardarían un rato.

.

.

.

-¡Terminamos! – anuncio Sakura.

-Ufff – Karin dejó que su cuerpo cayera, al igual que Temari.

-¡Karin, aun no es hora de descansar! – Le regañó Sakura – debemos ir y trabajar en el antídoto.

-¡Ash! ¡Ya voy, pelo de chicle! No tienes por qué gritarme.

-¡Pues apúrate! – la de lentes caminó hasta ella y después salieron en compañía de unos enfermeros, irían al invernadero de Suna por plantas medicinales para la preparación del antídoto.

Kakashi se puso en pie y fue donde Baki, Temari y Juugo.

-Bueno, ellas harán un antídoto, nosotros tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrar a Gaara-kun – hasta ese instante se acordaron del joven líder de la Arena.

-¡Cierto! Tenemos que localizarlo lo más pronto posible –exclamó Temari.

-Hay un problema, no tenemos ninja rastreadores en este momento – comentó Baki.

-Eso no importa, aunque no lo parezca yo puedp ayudar con esa tarea. Solo necesito algo de ropa de Gaara-kun. Además, también tenemos a Karin-chan, ella es una ninja de tipo sensorial – explicó el peliplata.

-En ese caso, síganme, te daré lo que necesitas – Temari echó a andar – Baki, ordena que les preparan unas habitaciones, puede que no salgamos ahora, ya es muy noche y es peligroso.

-A la orden.

-Oh, qué bien, vamos a descansar. A decir verdad estoy molido por el viaje – se quejó Suigetsu.

.

.

.

-Eres buena en esto, pelo de chicle.

-Ja, gracias Karin, es la primera vez que alagas algo – comentó con indiferencia Sakura. Estaban en el invernadero de Suna creando el antídoto para el veneno.

-Que me caigas más por andar tras de Sasuke no quita el hecho de que reconozca el púnico punto bueno que tienes: tu cerebro.

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal – Karin miró a la chica, un poco sorprendida.

-Hmm – si no fuera porque eran rivales por el amor de Sasuke, tal vez ellas…

-Creemos varias dosis por si acaso – Sakura apresuró el trabajo – quizá las necesitemos después.

-Bien.

.

.

.

-Toma – Sakura le estaba dando un té con el antídoto a Kankurou, una vez que se lo terminó dejó a un lado el vaso.

-Con esto deberías sentirte mejor, aunque los temblores continuaran por unas horas – informó Karin.

-Si descansas todo debería ir bien.

-Gracias.

-Ustedes también deben descansar, por el momento no podemos salir a buscar a Gaara-kun, ya he mandado a mis perros ninja en la búsqueda del lugar donde seguramente se están escondiendo – anunció el líder del grupo de Konoha.

-Sakura, ¿podré ir mañana con ustedes?

-¡Claro que no! – Karin le iba a golpear – apenas y te pudimos salvar Sakura y yo, ¿crees que te dejaremos ir para que tengas una recaída y todo nuestro esfuerzo valga nada? ¡No, señor! ¡Te quedas! – Kankurou abrió los ojos, que miedo daba Karin.

-Pero…

-¡Que te quedas! – al instante el castaño bajó la mirada, decaído. Al momento Karin cerró la boca.

-Yo solo quiero ir y ayudar en lo que pueda. Después de todo… – alzó la vista hacia Temari – se trata de mi pequeño hermano menor – sonrió.

-Kankurou – Temari le miró tristemente, pensar que desde aquel accidente todo había cambiado tanto. Ambos clavaron su vista en sí mismos – por supuesto que vendrás, tenemos que salvar a nuestro hermanito.

-Pero…

-Karin… – Kakashi puso una mano en su hombro, miró a Sakura y esta asintió con una sonrisa – está bien, Kankurou-kun, puedes venir con nosotros.

-Se los agradezco.

-Ahora, creo que es tiempo de ir a descansar, ¿no? – llamó la atención Suigetsu quien cargaba las mochilas de Karin y Sakura y estaba que no podía más.

-Es lo mejor – apoyó Juugo.

-Síganme, les mostraré sus habitaciones – Baki hizo una señal.

-Contamos con usted – salieron tras él, a excepción de Sasuke, quien se quedó mirando por un rato a los hermanos del Kage de Suna.

Hermanos. Así debió de ser como se comportaron Sakura y Naruto cuando él se marchó. Sonrió de medio lado y dio la media vuelta.

Mañana obtendría alguna pista a cualquier costo.

.

* * *

.

Como pudieron leer, es mucho de la obra original de Masashi Kishimoto, pero es porque me pareció adecuado adaptar este momento, es decir, es el instante en el que Sakura brilla y tengo una amiga a la que le agrada.

Pronto las cosas se pondrán candentes xD

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

La segunda parte.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 8: El Rescate De Gaara, Parte II.

-Kakashi, encontré el escondite donde tienen a Gaara – llegó corriendo Pakkun al encuentro de los shinobi de Konoha y los hermanos del Kazekage, todos listos para rescatarle.

-De acuerdo, marchemos – a una señal todos echaron a correr por el inmenso desierto.

- _Suerte_ – les deseó Baki observándoles desde lo alto de la entrada a Sunagakure.

-¿A cuánto estamos del lugar donde tienen a Gaara? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Si nos apuramos estaremos ahí en tres horas, más o menos.

-¿Tres horas? – Temari y Kankurou sintieron ansiedad.

-Mh.

-Entonces es mejor apresurar el paso – los animó Sakura.

-Sí.

- _Gaara, resiste, pronto te rescataremos –_ Sasuke apretó los puños.

.

.

.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Sucede algo, Zetsu-senpai?

-Tal parece que el grupo de rescate ya viene en camino.

-¿A cuánto tiempo de aquí están?

-Tres horas o tal vez un poco más por la velocidad que llevan.

Tres horas, no era tiempo suficiente, ellos terminarían en cuatro horas, más o menos, deberían retrasarlos un poco.

-Naruto – llamó el líder.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, aún conserva el mal temperamento – susurró Kisame.

-Ve y coloca trampas a una hora de nuestra ubicación.

-No es necesario – contestó con voz monótona.

-¿Por qué no? – habló Kakuzu.

-Porque eso fue lo primero que hice. Les retrasaran una media hora, depende de que tan buenos sean.

- _Se ha vuelto precavido –_ Sasori le miró desde su lugar, Naruto estaba recargado contra la entrada. Conservaba una pose despreocupada.

-¡Bien hecho, Naruto-kun! – Kishasa le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

-Aun así, el tiempo es insuficiente – recordó Konan.

-Creo que tendrás que salir a pelear, mocoso – sonrió Hidan, esperaba que esa idea fastidiara al rubio.

-No será necesario, el maestro Sasori y yo les haremos frente cuando lleguen, ¿verdad, maestro Sasori? – Deidara le vio, emocionado por tener otro combate, por demostrar su arte.

-Supongo que sí, no debemos hacerles esperar demasiado por su muerte.

-De acuerdo, cuando lleguen ustedes saldrán a confrontarlos mientras terminamos. Ahora, concéntrense – imprimieron más chackra al ritual en un intento de apresurar el proceso.

Naruto miró a un lado, donde estaba la entrada, ¿cuánto tardaría en morir el equipo de rescate a manos de esos amantes del arte? Regresó su vista al ritual.

No era su asunto.

.

.

.

-Ya casi llegamos – dio aviso Pakkun.

-Tendremos que tomar más precauciones – habló Suigetsu – hay que ver todas las trampas que nos pusieron en el camino – murmuró enfadado.

-Eran bastante elaboradas, los sharingan de Kakashi-san y Sasuke apenas fueron capaces de verlas a tiempo para evitar daños mayores – meditaba Juugo.

-Lo más probable es que las pusieran para distraernos y retrasar nuestra llegada – Temari miró su herida en el brazo izquierdo, uno de los kunais de aquellas dichosas trampas le había hecho un corte profundo, por suerte Sakura y Karin estaban con ellos.

-Intentan impedir que lleguemos a Gaara a tiempo – Kankurou frunció el ceño, al igual que Sasuke.

-Llegamos – Pakkun se detuvo – el rastro llega hasta esa cascada.

-Deben tener su escondite dentro de ella – aseguró Sakura.

-Karin… – llamó Sasuke, la mujer frunció el ceño.

-Efectivamente, dentro puedo sentir una gran cantidad de chackra, aunque hay una barrera que me impide identificar a cuantas personas nos enfrentaremos.

-Bien, entonces…

-Un momento, mejor nos preparamos para una emboscada – Kakashi detuvo a Temari, se volvió hacia su perro ninja – gracias por todo, Pakkun.

-Sin problemas, nos vemos. Suerte – y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Ahora, ¿qué sería lo mejor por hacer?

.

.

.

-Ya están aquí – anunció Zetsu.

-Falta poco para terminar pero, Sasori, Deidara, vayan – dio su orden Pain.

-Que bien, es hora de que los tipos de allá afuera aprecien mi arte, hm – sonrió Deidara saliendo de la formación, al igual que Sasori – Zetsu, ¿cuántos son?

-Son ocho individuos, seis de ellos de Konoha, los otros dos de Sunagakure.

-Perfecto, je-je – Deidara metió su mano en su bolso de arcilla, la amasó – ¡Katsu!- apareció de nuevo una extraña ave blanca.

-Deidara, date prisa, sabes que no me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar – Sasori ya estaba por salir, cubriendo su verdadero cuerpo con Hiruko.

-Me pregunto porque siempre se mete dentro de Hiruko, Sasori-senpai; me gusta más su forma original – hizo un puchero la niña.

-Es mejor tomar precauciones, querida.

-Ya veo.

-Deidara, vamos – hizo sellos con sus manos y ambos desaparecieron.

-¡Suerte! – gritó Kishasa anhelando que la oyesen.

-Mientras ellos nos consiguen algo de tiempo es nuestro deber terminar con el ritual de sellado.

-Entendido.

.

.

.

-Hay una enorme roca detrás de la cascada, está obstruyendo la entrada a su guarida; tenía sellos de protección, pero Juugo y yo logramos quitarlos con éxito –informó Sasuke.

-En ese caso, Sakura, haznos el honor – señaló Hatake.

-Déjenmelo a mí – la pelirrosa se colocó unos guantes en las manos y tomó impulso, cuando estaba por destruir su obstáculo:

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Te vas a lastimar, hm! – se detuvo en seco, las voces provenían de sus espaldas. Todos giraron sobre sus talones, sorprendidos. Delante de ellos se encontraban dos sujetos, claros miembros de Akatsuki por sus túnicas negras con nubes rojas.

Kankurou los miró detenidamente.

-¡TÚ! – Señaló a un chico de ojos azules, uno de ellos cubierto por un aparato extraño, y cabellera rubia atada en una coleta, con un mechón cubriéndole el lado izquierdo del rostro; estaba parado en una ave blanca muy rara – ¡TÚ FUISTE EL MADITO QUE SE LLEVÓ A MI HERMANO!

-Sí, fui yo – contestó con una enorme sonrisa cínica.

-¡¿Y lo dices como si nada?! – esta vez fue Temari quien le gritó furiosa.

-¿Eso cambia en algo las cosas?

-Deidara, recuerda a que vinimos. No estamos aquí para socializar, estamos aquí para pelear. Dejemos de hacerlos esperar – sonó la voz ronca del otro sujeto.

-Tú eres Akasuna no Sasori, supongo – mencionó Kakashi dirigiéndose al tipo del sombrero que estaba al lado del rubio.

-¿Mh?

-Kakashi-sensei – llamó la peli rosa dándole a entender con la mirada que el tiempo corría. Luego vio al resto del grupo, todos asintieron. Debían continuar sin importar que.

-Nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar, pero tenemos que salvar a Gaara – dijo en tono prepotente Sasuke, hizo una seña y Juugo y Sakura prepararon su ataque contra la enorme roca.

Antes de que pudiesen llegar a tocarla varias explosiones les hicieron alejarse de su objetivo. Todos tuvieron que retroceder. Karin sostuvo a Sakura para no ser más alejadas.

-¿Están bien? – preguntó Suigetsu.

-Sí.

-Lo sentimos, – Deidara y Sasori aprovecharon su distracción para saltar y posicionarse frente a la cascada – pero no podemos dejarlos pasar – metió sus manos en las bolsas con arcilla que llevaba consigo.

-Nosotros seremos sus oponentes por un rato – aseguró Sasori.

-¿Qué? – Sakura frunció el ceño, esto era extraño. ¿Por qué esos villanos pelearían contra ellos?

-¿A caso nos piensan entretener? – inquirió Karin molesta.

-¿Tú que crees, cuatro ojos? – sonrió Deidara.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – una venita saltó de su frente.

-Karin, tranquila – llamó Sasuke. Ella respiró profundo.

-Chicos, es obvio que el ritual no ha concluido, lo mejor será enfrentarlos y esperar una oportunidad para pasar.

-Entendido, Kakashi-san.

-Nos dividiremos; Kankuro, Sakura, Sasuke y yo atacaremos a Sasori; Temari, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, ustedes vayan por Deidara.

-Bien.

-Sakura, Juugo, busquen la apertura para poder pasar y derribar la roca – asentimiento y se posicionaron.

-¿Ya han terminado de hacer planes? – Deidara tenía listas varias de sus creaciones, esperando el momento de entrar en acción. Estaba ansioso, su arte les haría volar en pedazos.

-Mh.

-Entonces, ¡empecemos! – Sasori se quitó su capa y dejó al descubierto a Hiruko – no esperemos más – sonrió con malicia.

-¡Vamos! – Deidara arrojó sus creaciones al tiempo que sus oponentes se lanzaban contra ellos.

La batalla dio inicio.

.

.

.

El chackra del biju desapareció por completo del cuerpo del Kazekage, un nuevo ojo se abrió en la tenebrosa estatua.

-Por fin hemos terminado – se quejó Hidan.

-Hay que ver lo pesado que es cuando Kishasa no nos ayuda al cien por ciento – sonrió Kisame.

Todos vieron a la integrante más joven del grupo: seguía concentrada, un poco de su chackra la unía al jinchuuriki, pronto lo dejó en el suelo lentamente. Al terminar suspiró con pesadez, cerrando los ojos.

-Naruto-kun… – el rubio le miró – ¿puedes ver si ha funcionado? – el chico cerró sus ojos aguantando un suspiro, fue donde Gaara; tocó su cuello en busca del pulso. Se sorprendió, vaya chica.

-Está vivo – informó.

-¡Si~! ¡Lo logré! – La chica dio un pequeño salto de alegría aun sobre la estatua – ¿No soy genial, Itachi-san? – sonrió al Uchiha. Este solo asintió en su dirección.

Kishasa comenzó a reír, de pronto se detuvo. Todo le daba vueltas.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Kishasa, estas bien? – preguntó Kakuzu extrañado de que dejase de celebrar.

-S-sí… – perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío.

-¡Kishasa! – llamó Konan. Antes de tocar el suelo Naruto la atrapó.

-¡Kish! ¿Estás bien? – la joven abrió los ojos, viendo el semblante preocupado de su compañero. Se incorporó lentamente.

-¿Todo bien, mocosa?

-Eh… – se tocó la cabeza, le dolía, tal vez era porque había usado demasiado chackra tanto en el ritual como en su esfuerzo por salvarle la vida al jinchuuriki del Ichibi; cerró los ojos una vez más y los volvió a abrir.

-¿Princesa? – Hidan le miraba preocupado, igual que todos.

Los hologramas bajaron de la estatua y Pain la hizo desaparecer.

-Sí – se levantó con ayuda de Naruto – estoy bien – sonrió – creo que solo me desmayé un poco porque estaba muy cansada de usar tanto chackra.

-¿Segura? – Kisame no era de esos Akatsuki sobreprotectores que Kishasa tenía, pero le apreciaba y no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

-Segura, Kisame-senpai.

-Kishasa… – Pain la llamó. Se miraron a los ojos.

-En serio estoy bien, nada que un poco de chocolate y helado no solucionen – sonrió viendo a todos.

-Jajajaja, vamos, sí que eres divertida, mocosa – la joven le sonrió a Zetsu.

-Lo sé, aunque a lo mejor a Kakuzu-senpai le moleste que malgaste el dinero en cosas como esa – miró al autoproclamado tesorero del grupo.

-Tenerte bien y feliz no es malgastar el dinero, niña testaruda.

-Oh, si hasta a ti te saca lo cariñoso Kishasa, Kakuzu – se burló Hidan.

-Cállate – le ordenó – tenerla feliz es solo una buena inversión, ella nos lo compensa con su poder, por eso no me molesta que el dinero se gaste en esas cosas – aclaró el shinobi.

-Kakuzu-senpai – él la miró – yo también lo quiero – dijo con una sonrisa Kishasa, provocando una sonora carcajada por parte de Hidan mientras murmuraba muchas cosas; el aludido volteó el rostro: vaya niña tan traviesa.

Un fuerte temblor les hizo callar.

-Vaya, parece que la pelea es bastante buena – dijo Zetsu – demasiado buena para dejarla continuar.

-Hemos terminado, es hora de marcharnos, Konan – habló Pain.

-Entiendo. Cuídate, linda – se despidió de Kishasa.

-Nos vemos, Konan-san – sonrió antes de que el holograma desapareciera.

-Hasta luego, si matan a alguien que valga lo suficiente no olviden llevar el cuerpo – se fue Kakuzu.

-Te veo después, princesa – sonrió Hidan.

-Por supuesto, dígale a Kakuzu-senpai que me debe un helado por no responderme que también me quiere – ambos rieron,

-Claro, claro princesa del demonio. Tú, mocoso estúpido, si algún bastardo le toca un solo pelo a nuestra niña te juro por Jashi-sama que te haré pasar un maldito infierno – dijo a Naruto antes de desvanecerse. El rubio bufó, molesto.

-Nosotros también nos vamos – aseguró Kisame – nos vemos.

-Adiós, Kisame-senpai. Itachi-san, no olvides que me debes un dulce – le recordó antes de que ambos se esfumaran, el Uchiha asintiendo.

-Es hora de irnos – habló Zetsu – bye-bye~ – se despidió antes de irse.

Solo quedaron Pain, Naruto y Kishasa, esta última caminó hasta el Kazekage y cargó su torso.

-Naruto… – Pain y el joven jinchuuriki se miraron – cuida de ella – señaló a Kishasa.

-Eso no me lo tienes que pedir, sabes que siempre lo hago – contestó enojado.

-Sí, lo sé – asintió y alzó un poco la voz, para que la niña también le oyese – vayan y apoyen a Deidara y Sasori, una vez que estén reunidos no peleen más y retírense – ambos asintieron – Kishasa… – ella le miró – he dejado que le salves, pero…

-No me puedo quedar con él, lo sé – sonrió con melancolía pero aceptando las reglas del juego.

-Es bueno que lo entiendas – nuevas explosiones se escucharon – cuando se retiren diríjanse a la guarida norte número tres, ¿bien?

-Recibido – contestó la chica.

-Nos veremos haya – y el ultimo holograma se marchó.

-Vamos, Kish, tenemos que ir con tus "artistas" – ironizó Naruto.

-Claro, solo que antes quisiera que me ayudaras con algo – el chico alzó una ceja, Kishasa sacó de su mochila algo de ropa – por favor, cambia al Kazekage, ponle esto – de nuevo Naruto alzó una ceja – traje algo de ropa para ustedes, pero tú no te has ensuciado y no creo que te moleste prestarle esto a Gaara-kun – sonrió – no te preocupes, le he quitado todo rastro de chackra u olor tuyo – Naruto aún permanecía inmóvil – por favor, ¿sí? – ensanchó su sonrisa y puso ojitos tiernos.

-De acuerdo – Naruto cedió, no podía decir que no cuando ella le miraba de esa forma o pedía algo con aquel tono de voz; tomó las prendas, Kishasa ya había limpiado al ex jinchuuriki, no habría problemas con eso.

-Intenta que no se ensucie mucho, ¿vale?

-Sí, Kish.

-Mientras tú lo cambias, yo también me quitaré esta ropa, mi capa se ha ensuciado y no me gusta así, además hace calor – se quitó su túnica y la lanzó al suelo, luego hizo un sello y la túnica se desvaneció – así no dejamos rastros que puedan seguir – sonrió y tomó su mochila de nuevo – me cambiaré, no veas – le guiñó un ojo y se fue algo lejos. Naruto sonrió. ¿Qué no viera? Si ella siempre se cambiaba frente a él. Suspiró y continuó con su labor.

Ahora tenía algo más en que pensar.

.

* * *

.

 **otakuro16:** muchas gracias :)

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** lamento que uno fuera un capítulo corto, este fue algo más extenso. Tampoco quería matar a Gaara. Y, rayos, ya era lunes, lo siento.

~o~o~o

Hola a todos, logré actualizar a tiempo esta vez, menos mal.

Espero disfrutaran de la lectura.

Una pista sobre lo que puede o no pasar en la siguiente actualización: Capítulo 9: Reencuentro.

Nos leemos luego.


	9. Chapter 9

Actualización, disfruten de la lectura.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 9: Reencuentro.

La batalla se había vuelto intensa. Deidara y Sasori se encontraban en desventaja, debido al ritual habían perdido gran parte de su chackra, aun así daban muy buena pelea. Todo fuera por la organización y sus planes. Sakura y Juugo estaban a la espera de una oportunidad para poder pasar.

Las bombas de Deidara eran repelidas por el abanico de Temari, y Suigetsu y Karin usaban eso como distracción para atacar, lograron derribar a Deidara de su ave.

Sasori era atacado por Kakashi y su equipo, casi era imposible tocarlo, pero ya habían ideado una estrategia. Sasuke les hizo saber que el verdadero cuerpo de Sasori se encontraba dentro de la marioneta, basados en ello cambiaron de plan. Lo primero era sacar a la luz al verdadero marionetista.

Una nueva explosión y una fuerte ventisca hicieron que Deidara perdiera el equilibrio, rodando por tierra o, mejor dicho, por el agua; Suigetsu aprovechó eso y se lanzó en su contra, esta vez Deidara no podría esquivar el ataque del albino.

-¡ _Maldición_! – pensó el rubio.

Mientras tanto Kakashi y Kankurou habían logrado distraer a Sasori y le dieron tiempo a Sasuke para atacar con su espada a la marioneta buscando partirla en dos, seguramente el golpe también le llegaría al marionetista. Sakura y Juugo se prepararon para pasar. Todo indicaba que el enemigo estaba vencido.

-¡Ahora! – gritó Kakashi.

-¡Toma esto! – gritaron al unísono Suigetsu y Sasuke. Sasori sonrió.

Suigetsu lanzó su ataque, una explosión de agua se hizo notar. La espada de Sasuke dio en la marioneta. Cuando el agua y el polvo dejaron ver, los atacantes se sorprendieron: no había nadie donde golpearon, solo una onda de agua y una marioneta destrozada sobre el suelo.

-¿¡Qué diablos?! – Kankurou estaba seguro de que ganarían.

-Vaya, parece que llegué justo a tiempo, ¿nee, senpai? – la voz, algo infantil, les hizo mirar hacia la cascada, pues parecía provenir de ahí.

-Nena – sonrió Deidara.

-¿Están bien, Deidara, Sasori-senpai?

-Sí, gracias por tu ayuda, querida –, por fin pudieron ver el verdadero cuerpo de Sasori, los ninja de Suna se sorprendieron más. El sujeto que tenían frente suyo era un jovencito de cabello rojizo y ojos de tono marrón. ¿Cómo era posible? Se suponía que Akasuna no Sasori debía tener unos treinta y cinco años – aunque…

-Lo sé, me disculpo por hacerlos esperar, Sasori-senpai – ¿de dónde provenía exactamente la voz? No veían a alguien – pero mire, por fin he podido usar los hilos de chackra tan bien como usted – vieron como unos delgados hilos azules se desvanecían – ¿merezco un dulce por ello?

-Por supuesto que sí, querida – la voz de Sasori ya no sonaba áspera y tenía algo parecido a la ternura impregnada en ella.

-Je-je, que bien. Deidara-senpai, ¿está herido? Vi como casi le cortaban en dos, de no ser por mí, creo que estaría muerto.

-¡Tsk! No exageres, nena, pude salir de ese problema por mí mismo, hm – el rubio miró hacia otro lado, al parecer avergonzado e irritado.

-Sí, claro – una risa divertida hizo eco en el lugar.

Kakashi detuvo los intentos de unos de moverse. Si era un nuevo enemigo debían ser cuidadosos.

-¿No me crees? – frunció el ceño.

-Claro que sí, senpai, no se enfade.

-Querida, ¿podrías dejarte ver ya? Es molesto hablarle a la nada, además, creo que ellos –señaló a sus oponentes – te quieren conocer y te he dicho que no es cortes hacer esperar a la gente.

-Jajajaja – de nuevo esa risa – está bien, senpai, si usted me lo pide no me puedo negar – los shinobi de Konoha y de Suna prestaban atención a cada nuevo movimiento. La cascada se abrió para dejar pasar a una persona. ¿A caso era una broma? Su nuevo oponente era una niña – hola – les saludó con una sonrisa y con una expresión inocente, alzó su mano a modo de saludo.

Debía ser una broma.

-Vaya, te has cambiado, nena – habló Deidara.

-Ajá, ¿te gusta cómo me veo, Deidara-senpai? – La chiquilla dio una vuelta dejando lucir su vestido negro con nubes rojas de tirantes, era algo corto pero sin duda mostraba que pertenecía a Akatsuki. No era una broma al parecer.

-Mh – asintió el ojiazul con una sonrisa – te ves hermosa – otra risa corta. La chica dejó de dar vueltas.

Ella elevó el rostro, dejando ver sus casi juveniles facciones: tez blanca, mejillas con un ligero tinte rojizo, sus rosados labios, sus ojos de un tono café un poco extraño; su cabello cobrizo suelto ondeando con el viento, notaron que tenía un mechón de color morado y otro de color blanco. Al ver su complexión solo les podía venir una palabra a la mente: frágil. Parecía tan frágil. Su cuerpo esbelto y en desarrollo le hacía ver como alguien débil. Era como una muñeca de porcelana que temías romper con sólo tocar. Parecía que con solo soplar en su dirección caería herida.

- _Sólo es una niña, sin embargo…ah, tengo un mal presentimiento._

 _-Quizá deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad, pero Kakashi-san parece pensar en algo._

-Gracias, Deidara-senpai ¿a usted también le gusta cómo me veo, Sasori-senpai? – la sonrisa que dejó lucir hizo que Juugo le comparara con un animal indefenso.

-Por supuesto, querida – sonrió el tipo.

-Gracias – iba a continuar sonriendo, pero su expresión cambio por completo. Al ver a Sasori no pudo evitar dejar de mirarle y observar en dirección a donde yacían los restos de Hiruko.

-¿Qué ocurre, nena?

-Sasori-senpai – el pelirrojo le miró, ésta señaló a Hiruko con un puchero – supongo que no querrá reparar a Hiruko-kun, ¿verdad? – parecía más un reproche.

-Su belleza se ha terminado – contestó cerrando los ojos.

-Moo~ – infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. Suspiró tras unos segundos y caminó sobre el agua en dirección a la marioneta.

-No bajen la guardia – aconsejó Kakashi haciéndole caso a su instinto. La niña se detuvo cuando llegó con la marioneta, se agachó y sacó un pergamino de la bolsa ninja que traía atada a la cintura – _¿qué piensa hacer?_

-Bueno, aunque usted ya no lo quiera reconstruir, yo lo intentaré, ¿no le molesta que lo haga, verdad senpai? – giró la cabeza y vio a Sasori, este negó con una sonrisa – perfecto – extendió el pergamino e hizo unos sellos, al instante la marioneta desapareció. Volvió a guardar el pergamino y se reincorporó. Al hacerlo vio a sus enemigos, los examinó cuidadosamente. Al llegar a Suigetsu se detuvo y miró su espada – mmm –, el albino se puso nervioso bajo esa mirada. Cerró los ojos un segundo para evadirla – esa es la espada Kubikiri Bōchō de Zabuza-san – el ninja abrió los ojos de golpe, la niña caminaba sin preocupaciones hacia él, por alguna razón nadie le atacó, pero permanecieron en guardia.

-Querida – llamó Sasori, la chica le sonrió indicándole que nada pasaría.

-Es una espada muy hermosa, ¿de dónde la sacaste? – Le preguntó como si nada a Suigetsu al ponerse a su lado – supe que derrotaron a Zabuza-san y a Haku-kun, pero nunca pensé que alguien más reclamaría su espada – miró el arma con melancolía y recorrió la fría superficie de metal – me das envidia – miró de nuevo al chico – yo quería esta espada, pero respetaré que ya la tienes y no te mataré para quitártela – Suigetsu continuó con su asombro, la niña le sonreía dulcemente, pero su ojos reflejaban otra cosa – aunque la estas tomando mal – miró la mano de Suigetsu antes tomarla entre la suya, el joven se estremeció al sentir el contacto – tendrás mayor efectividad en tu ataque y defensa si tu mano la colocas… – movió los dedos del albino hasta lograr su objetivo – …de esta forma – soltó su mano y sonrió – ¿ves? Así es mejor y más cómodo.

A esas alturas los ojos de Suigetsu no podrían estar más abiertos. Eran enemigos y ¿se ponía a darle clases para que fuese un mejor espadachín?

-¡Nena! – gritó Deidara molesto, no soportaba ver que sus manos tocasen a los desconocidos, ella era propiedad exclusiva de Akatsuki y de nadie más.

-¿Sí, senpai?

-Deja de entablar amistad con los enemigos. ¡Ven ahora mismo, hm! –señaló el hueco entre él y Sasori.

La chiquilla suspiró, típico de su senpai ponerse más agresivo cuando hablaba cortésmente con el enemigo.

-Está bien – le sonrió una vez más a Suigetsu y caminó lentamente hasta sus superiores – no se enoje, me hace sentir mal – cuando llegó con ellos puso ojos llorosos.

-Tsk – el rubio intentó no mirarla, si lo hacia su supuesta furia se iría en un santiamén.

-Querida – la joven vio a Sasori – ¿hay órdenes del líder?

-¿Eh? – Hasta ese momento lo recordó – ¡lo olvidaba! – Golpeó su frente, más fuerte de lo necesario – ¡auch!

-¡Nena! – genial, su enojo se había ido.

-Estoy bien – sobó un momento la parte afectada – el líder me ha dicho que volvamos a la guarida número tres, nos estará esperando allá.

-¿Qué? Pero si apenas empezaba lo bueno, hm – se quejó Deidara.

-Son ordenes, senpai, y yo las cumpliré.

-Ya que.

-En ese caso, vámonos, no me gusta…

-Esperar ni hacer esperar a nadie – completó la pequeña la frase del pelirrojo, los tres sonrieron.

-Exacto.

-Ok, vámonos – comenzó a hacer sellos.

-¡Esperen! – Gritaron Temari y Karin – ¡¿A dónde creen que van?!

-¿Eh? – la niña les dedico una mirada inocente – pues a casa.

-¿Y creen que se pueden ir así, sin más? – habló Sasuke empuñando su katana.

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡¿Cómo que porque?! – Sakura le miró furiosa, aunque no tanto como le hubiese gustado.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?! – preguntó Kankurou.

-¿Tu hermano? – la niña se llevó un dedo a los labios, en expresión pensativa.

-¿Dónde está el Kazekage? – preguntó Juugo algo calmado, sorprendiendo a sus amigos pues la mitad de su brazo perdía la transformación de la marca maldita. ¿Por qué sentía que la niña no era un peligro?

-¿El Kazekage? – continuó con su dulce ignorancia.

-Gaara-kun – habló Kakashi – ¿dónde lo tienen?

-¿Gaara-kun? – aquel juego comenzaba a ser exasperante.

-¡Déjate de juegos! – Por fin Suigetsu había logrado salir del shock – ¡Dinos donde está!

-Querida, mejor deja de jugar – le previno Sasori.

-¿Mh?

-Sí, nena, de todas formas se los tienes que dar – le recordó Deidara.

-Moo~ – infló una de sus mejillas, luego sonrió – está bien – vio hacia los árboles que estaban detrás de los shinobi de Konoha y Suna – onii-san~ – llamó, sus enemigos vieron de reojo los árboles – ya puedes salir – sonrió cerrando sus ojos. Una sombra salió de detrás de un árbol.

 _-¿Otro oponente? No había sentido su chackra._ – Karin lucía confundida. Era imposible que dos personas escaparan de su técnica el mismo día.

Akatsuki sin duda tenía sus trucos.

-Así que ahí estabas escondido, hm – Deidara sonrió.

La figura dio un salto y se puso enfrente de sus camaradas. Vestía la tradicional capa de Akatsuki, solo que con una capucha cubriéndole el rostro, y traía bajo uno de sus brazos a Gaara, o al era lo que creían por el rostro, pues sus ropas eran diferentes a las que llevaba cuando lo capturaron. Temari y Kankurou hicieron ademan de ir a atacar, pero Kakashi los contuvo, podía ser una trampa.

-¿Por qué no saliste en lugar de la nena? Ella pudo salir herida.

-Hmp.

-¡Oye, contéstame! – tomó al nuevo de su capa de Akatsuki. Sakura se sintió incómoda de repente; el mal presentimiento de Kakashi aumentó. El sujeto alzó su mano libre y quitó la de Deidara. Se aproximó a la mujercita y puso en sus brazos al Kazekage, vieron como ella lo tomaba con cuidado, casi cariñosamente – ¡Oye! – volvió a gritar el rubio.

-Chico, respóndele, no queremos peleas entre el grupo, ¿cierto, querida?

-Así es – sonrió abrazando al pelirrojo menor. El sujeto exhaló con fastidio, continuaba dándoles la espalda a los enemigos.

-En primer lugar, Deidara, Kish es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no salir herida en un combate de este nivel, y lo sabes – aquella voz hizo que Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura se estremecieran, les parecía tan familiar – y en segundo lugar, fue ella quien pidió salir y que me quedara en las sombras, se supone que no debo contradecirla y acatar lo que ella ordene – alzó los hombros.

-Es cierto, Deidara-senpai, no se enfade con él, fue mi culpa – la niña lo miró con ojitos tiernos.

-¡Hmp! – respondió el de la coleta.

-Querida, es hora de que devuelvas al jinchuuriki del Shukaku – ordenó Sasori.

-Ex jinchuuriki – señaló con una sonrisa, – ¿me puedes ayudar? – vio al recién llegado quien suspiró con resignación.

-Claro – caminó hasta la chica y sujeto por uno de sus brazos a Gaara, al hacerlo se inclinó para que la capucha le tapara más el rostro.

-Muchas gracias – caminaron unos pasos, cuando un pequeño quejido les hizo detenerse a unos metros del enemigo – parece que al fin está despertando – sonrió la chica.

-¿Despertando? – Suigetsu miró a los demás confundido – ¿no se supone que si extraen el biju su jinchuuriki morirá?

-Eso es lo que ocurre – asintió Sakura.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué me miras a mí, Juugo? ¡No se la respuesta! – gritó Karin.

-Kakashi-san… – Kankurou y Temari vieron al líder de la misión.

-No estoy muy seguro de que está ocurriendo – encogió un poco sus hombros – pero…

-Puede tratarse de una distracción o una trampa – completó Sasuke.

-No se fíen, chicos.

-Wow, ¿en serio piensan que yo mentiría sobre algo como la vida de Gaara-kun? – La niña les miraba con reproche – vaya que son más desconfiados que mis senpais cuando me enfermo – sonrió de medio lado.

-Kish – el sujeto encapuchado llamó su atención. La chica vio como los ojos aguamarina del pelirrojo comenzaban a abrirse.

-Sujétalo – él tomó a Gaara, lo giró e hizo que quedase frente suyo, luego sujetó sus manos para que no se moviera al tiempo que lo sostenía para que no se hundiese en el agua. Kakashi notó que el sujeto y Gaara eran casi del mismo tamaño.

Segundos más tarde los ojos del Kazekage se abrieron por completo.

-¿Mmm? – sentía su cuerpo adormecido, no se podía mover muy bien, sintió como unas manos le sostenían. Alzó la mirada, confundido: un rostro algo infantil le sonreía.

-Parece que ya has despertado del todo, je-je – la niña que tenía al frente puso su mano sobre su rostro y le acarició con suavidad una de sus mejillas. Se estremeció, el tacto era frio, demasiado frio – ¿y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que mi técnica no te haya afectado en cosas que no debía – el ex jinchuuriki no respondió.

-¡Gaara! – exclamaron con alivio unas voces. Giró y vio a quienes estaban ahí. Intentó moverse, pero alguien se lo impidió.

-Tranquilo, si te intentas zafar de seguro te hundes, tu chackra aún no circula como debe por tu cuerpo, aún no te acostumbras a no tener al Shukaku en tu interior – la joven puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le hizo quedarse quieto – no te preocupes, dentro de poco podrás ir con ellos – nueva sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres? – al fin habló con la voz un poco ronca.

-Mi nombre es Kishasa, tengo trece años y desde ahora seré tu enamorada – un ligero tinte apareció en las mejillas de ambos, uno estaba asombrado y la otra sonriente.

Deidara hizo un mohín, Sasori y el encapuchado mostraron una ligera sonrisa, y al resto se les desencajó la mandíbula de tanto abrir la boca.

-¿En-enamorada? – la jovencita asintió, sonrojándose más.

-Exacto, no creas que te salvé porque sí.

-¿Me salvaste? – si eso era cierto, entonces la niña era una aliada. Le miró mejor, el vestido negro con nubes rojas le delató – ¿eres de Akatsuki?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Porque eres muy lindo, tierno, gentil y me enamoré de ti – contestó como si fuera lo más normal del universo; hubieron nuevos sonrojos, nuevas mandíbulas dislocadas y nuevas sonrisas – no iba a dejarte morir – se alzó y colocó un beso en la mejilla del kage – me costó trabajo pero al final logré convencer a mis senpai de que me permitieran salvarte; así que más te vale que no mueras aún, ¿estamos? – Gaara solo atinó a asentir.

-¡Nena! ¡Te estas tardando mucho, hm!

-Odio admitirlo, querida, pero esto es desesperante y Deidara tiene razón.

-¡Ya voy! – Gritó enfadada, luego suspiró y miró de nuevo a Gaara a los ojos – bueno, supongo que es hora de decir adiós – un fuerte rubor cubrió aquellas pálidas mejillas cuando Kishasa se alzó, tomando el rostro del joven con ambas manos y le dio un beso en los labios a Gaara.

Los ojos de este se abrieron enormemente, Deidara ya no podía más, era demasiado, desvió la vista antes de que su instinto asesino psicópata saliera a flote.

-¡Gaa-Gaara! – gritaron casi todos, menos Kakashi, Juugo y Sasuke.

La mujercita se separó del rostro que tanto le había gustado, bajando las manos. Sonrió ruborizada y cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Ya lo puedo soltar, Kish? – la voz sacó a Gaara de su asombro. Intentó mirar al dueño, pero no pudo.

-Sí – el sujeto de la capucha arrastró a su presa hasta sus enemigos y lo arrojó con ellos – ¡Hey! – reprochó la niña.

-Lo siento – sonrió de medio lado el tipo aquel, solo se le veía la boca.

Kankurou y Sasuke sostuvieron a Gaara, cada uno pasó un brazo de este por sus hombros. Sasuke sujetaba aun su espada con la mano libre.

-¿Gaara, estas bien? – Temari fue hasta él preocupada. Éste solo asintió, aún seguía en shock por el beso.

-Bueno, terminamos, es hora de marcharnos – la niña y el sujeto caminaron hasta sus compañeros – ¿listos?

-Desde hace siglos, hm.

-Perdonen por hacerlos esperar, pero ya podemos irnos – comenzó a hacer unos sellos.

-¡Espera! – habló Sasuke.

-¿¡Y ahora que!? – gritaron Kishasa y Deidara molestos.

-Tenemos unas preguntas para ustedes – apuntó Kakashi, preparándose para inmovilizarles de ser necesario.

-Cierto – recordó Sakura.

-¿Y? – Sasori alzó una ceja.

-Tendrán que responderlas por las buenas o por las malas – puntualizó Karin.

-Hee~, como si pudiesen tocarnos – sonrió retadora Kishasa.

-¿Quieres ver? – aceptó el reto Suigetsu.

-No me hagan reír, los mataríamos antes de que pudiesen hablar – Deidara también aceptaba el reto.

-Entonces, empecemos – Juugo iba a atacar.

-¡Esperen! – Gaara detuvo todo inicio de batalla.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gaara? – Kankurou lo miró – ¿Te sientes mal? – el joven negó.

-Kishasa, ¿cierto? – observó directamente a la chica.

-Así es – la niña parecía feliz de que se acordase.

-¿Podrías responder a unas preguntas, por favor? – era extraño pedirle un favor al enemigo, sin embargo, Kakashi reconoció que era una buena idea para evitar daños en su equipo.

-¿Por qué lo haría? – sonrisa inocente.

-Sería como una compensación.

-¿Compensación? ¿De qué?

-Por-por haberme robado un beso – el chico la miró ignorando el calor en sus mejillas, no era algo que dijera a menudo. La mujercita sonrió de medio lado, él estaba jugando sucio.

-Mmm, está bien, supongo que es lo justo – se encogió de hombros – pero solo si ellos –señaló a sus compañeros –me lo permiten – los vio, los tres asintieron, ¿Qué más daba? Además, si no la dejaban, luego no pararía de reprochárselos, les echaría la culpa de que él la odiase, o de que por eso pelearon o…mejor dejarla responder – bueno, dicen que sí, je-je.

-Pero que sea rápido, tenemos prisa – les advirtió Sasori.

-Gracias.

-Tienen un minuto, hagan sus preguntas rápido.

-¿Ustedes van capturando los jinchuuriki de todas las aldeas, no? – La niña rodó los ojos pero asintió a la pregunta de Sakura – ¿cuántos han capturado?

-Hasta ahora, con Gaara-kun, tres.

-¿Conocen al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi? – esta vez habló Kakashi.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Ya lo han capturado? – la voz de Sasuke no sonaba bien. Temía por la respuesta.

-¿Capturado? – no era inocencia, sino desconcierto lo que mostró la pequeña.

-Sí, ¿ya-ya mataron al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi? – tragaron grueso.

-Matar al, ¿matar al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi? ¿Matar? – ladeó la cabeza un poco, sorprendida.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Ya mataron a Naruto?! – no podían más, la niña estaba jugando.

Un silencio sepulcral se creó.

La pequeña comenzó a esbozar una diminuta sonrisa, que luego se ensanchó y finalmente estalló en carcajadas; los otros tres también sonreían. Kishasa se apoyó en Sasori, no podía parar de reír.

Pero que ocurrentes eran sus oponentes, que bobos.

-Jajajajajajajaaaah! – La niña perdió el control de su chackra y se hundió en el agua por completo, salió a flote enseguida sin dejar de reír – ¡ops! Jajajajajajaja – se sostuvo de la túnica de Sasori para no hundirse por completo de nuevo

-¡Nena! – Deidara y el tipo misterioso la sacaron y sostuvieron en pie, Sasori estaba sonriendo de medio lado.

La risa continuaba y eso sólo hacía crecer la exasperación de algunos de los presentes.

-¿¡De que te ríes?! – Karin la quería matar.

-Sí, ¿qué es tan gracioso? – Suigetsu no lo admitió, pero la risa de ella le estaba contagiando, además de que el espectáculo que acababa de dar había sido muy divertido.

-¡Habla! – gritaron Sasuke y Sakura.

-Kishasa… – la voz de Gaara le hizo medio reponerse.

-Jajajaja, perdona, Gaara-kun, pero, jajaja, ¡sí que es gracioso! – se estaba tocando el vientre, mientras Deidara le ponía su capa de Akatsuki para que no se resfriara.

-¿Por qué? – la chiquilla dejó de reír por el momento, se incorporó mirando a todos un poco seria, un poco divertida. Unos hilos de agua seguían recorriendo su cuerpo, metió sus brazos en las mangas de la túnica.

-¿Por qué, preguntas? Porque, ¿cómo pueden creer que mataríamos a uno de los nuestros? –Extendió las manos a un lado de sus hombros – ¡Es una locura!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Mientes!

-Yo no estoy mintiendo – infló una mejilla y luego sonrió con algo de maldad – ¿verdad, o~nii~san~? – observó al tipo encapuchado, quien alzó la mano para retirar la prenda.

-Así es, Kish… – una cabellera rubia, un rostro moreno con extrañas marcas, unos azulinos ojos y un semblante serio con una semi sonrisa burlona quedaron al descubierto. Una banda de Konoha con una línea cruzando el emblema estaba en su frente.

-No-no puede ser – Temari cubrió su boca ante el asombro.

-Pero, ¿q-qué clase de broma es esta? – Kankurou casi retrocede un paso.

-Imposible – los ojos de Kakashi mostraron cuan asombrado estaba, ¿era aquel un espejismo?

-No, no, esto no puede estar pasando – los ojos jade de Sakura se cubrieron de lágrimas. Sentimientos encontrados bullían en su interior.

-No… – murmuraron Gaara y Sasuke, el ultimo dejando caer su katana. La impresión era mucha para soportarla.

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo no entendían. Ellos no podían entenderlo, aun cuando se daban una vaga idea de lo que esas expresiones significaban.

Eso no podía ser.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Una sola palabra salió de los labios de los ninja de Sunagakure y Konoha:

-Naruto…

.

* * *

.

 **otakuro16:** jajaja, ¿una espada mágica? ¿un árbol? No lo había pensado. Bueno, este fanfic no es del género romántico, pero habrá ciertas insinuaciones de parejas más adelante.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** disculpa, las zonas horarias pueden ser un problema, espero que ahora sí fuera aún en domingo la actualización; también espero que te gustara el capítulo.

 **ichimaruuu:** mmm, interesantes teorías, veamos si alguna es el caso o no jaja.

~o~o~o

Bueno, creo que soy cruel por dejarlo en este punto, pero me gusta crear el ambiente...pueden lanzarme tomates si quieren.

Por ahora al menos ya conocen como es Kishasa, más o menos. Y ya Naruto está cara a cara con sus ex compañeros y amigos.

Oh, sí, noticias, noticias: en uno de mis cursos ya estoy de vacaciones, así que dispongo de un poco más de tiempo y quizá pueda actualizar más seguido. No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

Sin más por el momento, gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

¿Adivinen quien logró terminar de editar un capítulo? Sí, mi amiga.

Ok, basta de bromas tontas, vamos a continuar con el drama del reencuentro.

Espero que les guste.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 10: Advertencia: No Soy El Mismo De Antes.

* * *

 _ **La oscuridad puede estar presente donde menos te imaginas.**_

* * *

-Naruto – pronunciaron sus amigos.

 **Pov´s Sasuke**

No podía ser cierto, me niego a creerlo, ese no podía ser Naruto, no debía ser Naruto.

Activé mi sharingan para deshacer la ilusión. No funcionó, ahí estaba; nuestros flujos de chackra inalterados, y el chackra de Naruto más presente que nunca, aunque con algunas diferencias. Podía sentir lo fuerte que se había hecho.

Sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho: decepción, mucha decepción. ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto, aquel joven que me prometió eterna amistad estuviese ahora con Akatsuki? ¿Cómo? Más importante aún, ¿por qué estaba con ellos? ¿Desde cuándo, desde cuando era un traidor?

Usé de nuevo mi sharingan, intentando ver si había alteración alguna que me dijese que él estaba bajo los efectos de algún jutsu, para ver si no lo estaban controlando. No era así, él se encontraba con ellos por voluntad propia.

¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué? Amigo, ¿por qué nos habías abandonado?

¿Era esto en serio una traición?

Pude sentir como Gaara apretaba el puño que caía a uno de sus lados, Kankurou había dejado de darle apoyo. Vi a Sakura, estaba llorando, sus hermosos ojos jade derramaban lágrimas. ¿Habrá llorado así cuando fui yo el traidor? Observé al resto de reojo, sin apartar del todo la vista de mi "amigo".

Shock. Todos estaban en shock. No era para menos, ni yo lo podía creer.

¿Ese era el tonto rubio sonriente? ¿La persona de mirada fría que tenía delante era él? ¿De verdad era él?

Necesitaba saber qué demonios estaba sucediendo, que disntres había pasado. Debía saber mucho más. Debía saberlo todo.

Las preguntas se atoraban en mi mente, no sentía la capacidad de poder expresarlas todas, ni siquiera me sentía capaz de poder articular alguna frase coherente.

Naruto, amigo.

¿Qué te paso?

.

.

.

No.

Imposible, no podía ser que Naruto, SU Naruto, aquel chico hiperactivo, gritón, desastroso, sonriente, alegre, animado y demás, estuviese ahora con Akatsuki. Se suponía que ellos capturaban a los jinchuuriki, les extraían el biju y, después, los dejaban botados cual basura. ¿Entonces cómo era posible que ÉL estuviese con ellos? ¿Cómo? Ninguno de los presentes hallaba una respuesta cuerda para eso.

-¿Ese es Naruto? – Suigetsu rompió el silencio.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que Naruto era uno de los suyos? ¿Por qué está con Akatsuki? – Juugo miró a Sasuke. No obtuvo respuesta.

Ninguno de los que conocieron a Uzumaki podían responder a esa pregunta. ¿Por qué?

-¿Sasuke? – Karin lo vio, estaba en completo shock, al igual que el resto.

-Oh~, parece que les sorprendió mucho la noticia, ¿no, Naruto-nii? – Kishasa caminó y abrazó al rubio menor, quien pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la pequeña mujer. –Mmm, supongo que si no estuvieran tan sorprendidos significaría que no fueron tus compañeros y amigos, ¿no crees?

-Eso quedó en el pasado, Kish – su semblante estaba imperturbable.

-Es un sí fueron mis compañeros o amigos, supongo – una sonrisa de medio lado lució en los labios de la chica. Naruto negó mentalmente, ella sólo se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello.

-No, no puede ser – Sakura lloraba – ¡tú no puedes ser Naruto! – cerró sus ojos llorosos, en un intento de quitar la imagen de él con la capa de Akatsuki, en un intento vano de borrar aquella cruda realidad. No quería seguir viendo aquella ilusión tan repulsiva.

-Vaya, parece que se han preocupado por ti, chico, y te han echado de menos – sonrió Sasori.

-Y mucho, mira como llora la tonta de cabello rosa, y los ojos de sorpresa de tus queridos "camaradas", hm – se burló Deidara viendo con malicia a Naruto.

-Hmp – fue su única respuesta. Ellos sí que se estaban divirtiendo.

-No, esto no puede ser – Kakashi los miraba.

-¡Sasuke-kun, por favor dime que es un genjutsu! ¡Por favor dime que no es real! – suplicó la pelirrosa llorando.

-Lo siento, Sakura – murmuró el Uchiha – pero es, es el verdadero Naruto.

-¡NO! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡NO! – Temari sujetó a Sakura, la abrazó intentando calmarla. Sabía lo que sentía, ella estaba tan desconcertada como el resto. Sasuke apretó los puños, él también deseaba que aquello fuera una mentira, un jutsu.

-Naruto – llamó Gaara – amigo, ¿cómo…?

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés con Akatsuki?! – completó Kankurou, lucía enfadado. El rubio menor le miró, sin pronunciar palabra.

-¡Naruto! ¡Responde!

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones – la voz que antes desbordara alegría ahora sonaba tan fría y opaca. Tan distante.

-Naruto – Gaara y Sasuke, quien sostenía al pelirrojo, caminaron sobre el agua, en un intento por acercarse a su viejo amigo.

-Veo que has vuelto a la aldea, Sasuke – los ojos azabaches y azulinos chocaron, pero esta vez eran los primeros quienes mostraban tristeza y los segundos los que reflejaban una inalterable indiferencia.

-¿Sasuke? – La pequeña posó sus ojos en el azabache – ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – devolvió la vista hacia Naruto, mirándolo interrogante – ¿él es Uchiha Sasuke? – Naruto asintió, evitando rodar los ojos, ¿se divertía con eso? – No puedo creerlo – lo miró con una semi sonrisa – _el hermano menor de Itachi-san, vaya forma de conocerlo, pero también él… –_ Kish cambió su mirada a una más fría – entonces tú eres quien mató a Orochimaru-senpai. Vaya, vaya – sus ojos reflejaron un poco de odio – parece que el destino quiere que yo te mate, Sasuke – vieron a la chiquilla y su mirada algo sádica, pero aun así se veía frágil y tierna, algo quizá imposible – parece que podré vengar la muerte de mi senpai. – dio una sonrisa malévola y juguetona.

- _¿Orochimaru-senpai? Ella, ¿ella conoció a Orochimaru-sama? Imposible. La recordaría._

-Kish.

-Lo sé, Naruto-kun, no puedo hacerlo – dejó de sonreír y lanzó un suspiro – ya qué – puso carita triste. Vieron como su excompañero sacaba algo de su bolso ninja.

- _¿Un arma?_ – pensaron. Naruto, con tranquilidad, dejó el objeto al descubierto: una paleta de caramelo. Le quitó la envoltura y se la puso a Kishasa en la boca.

–Esto no lo compensa del todo, pero por ahora está bien – una sonrisa volvió a relucir en su rostro mientras saboreaba el dulce. Naruto se la devolvió fugazmente.

-Sasuke, jamás pensé que volvieras a la aldea – la atención se centró de nuevo en esos dos.

-Lo hice por ti – murmuró con pesar.

-¿Por mí?

-Dijiste que si volvía seriamos amigos, seriamos hermanos; me has mentido, Naruto – le miró decepcionado y con tristeza.

-¿Yo dije eso? – Sonrió de lado – no lo recuerdo – se alzó de hombros.

-Naruto, cumpliste tu promesa, Sasuke-kun ha vuelto con nosotros – Sakura se puso al otro lado de Sasuke – es tu turno de regresar – imploró con los ojos acuosos.

-¿Regresar? ¿A dónde?

-A casa, Naruto, es hora de que vuelvas a Konoha – señaló Gaara.

-¿A casa? – su expresión se hizo dura.

-Si Naruto, ven con nosotros – suplicaba Sakura.

-¿Y para que volver? Estoy bien con Kishasa y Akatsuki.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo mejores misiones, son más entretenidas y representan un mayor reto. Pero, lo más importante… – hizo a un lado a Kishasa, elevó sus manos a la altura de sus hombros y las cerró en un puño –…he aprendido más técnicas y soy mucho más fuerte – les miró decidido – no pienso volver.

-Pero, Naruto…

-Si ya han terminado con sus preguntas, nos vamos.

-¡NO! ¡ALTO! –Sakura corrió hasta él y lo abrazó, ignorando por completo que aquello podría costarle muy caro – ¡No te dejaré ir solo de nuevo! – Las lágrimas de la chica mojaban la túnica negra – ¡No te perderé otra vez! ¡No voy a perder a nadie más!

-Sakura… – Naruto alzó su mano, parecía que iba a acariciar su cabeza, unos sonrieron: le devolvería el abrazo y luego sería de los suyos, reconsideraría sus palabras. La ojijade sonrió ante el contacto y lo vio a los ojos, esperanzada – no seas estúpida – escupió el ojiazul al momento que la tomaba del cuello y la lanzaba lejos – mira que correr así hacia tu enemigo, te creí más inteligente.

-¡Sakura! – Karin y Temari lograron atraparla antes de que chocara contra unas rocas.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Naruto?! – gritó iracundo Sasuke.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura? – Kakashi estaba a su lado.

-Ugh, sí – se levantó con dificultad, sí que le había lanzado con fuerza, su cuello palpitaba.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir, Naruto-nii? – Kishasa le miraba divertida mientras le volvía a abrazar. Ah, claro, para ellos esto era un entretenimiento.

-Claro – asintió con su cabeza.

-¡Naruto, amigo! ¡Espera! – Gaara le habló. El aludido jaló a Kishasa para juntarse con los otros dos, pero ella le detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kish?

-Gaara-kun te ha pedido que le esperes – lo miró y luego a Gaara – y vas a hacerlo – su dulce gesto cambió a uno amenazante, el rubio suspiró.

Sasori estaba impaciente, pero le divertía la situación, al igual que a Deidara. Con tal de ver hasta donde llegaría aquel asunto ellos podían esperar otro poco. Naruto podía escuchar la serie de burlas que iba a soportar luego de ese día.

- _Otra presencia, ¿dónde? Ah, se ha ido, ¿sería mi imaginación?_ – Karin miraba a todos lados, alerta. Sí, sólo fue una falsa alarma.

-¿Qué quieres, Gaara? – lo observó sin alterar su sombría expresión.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres, Naruto? – señaló a los de Akatsuki.

-¿A qué te refieres? – alzó una ceja.

-¿Quieres que todos te vean como un criminal?

-No le veo el problema – se encogió de hombros.

-Pero, ¿y tus amigos? ¿Y tú aldea? ¿Qué hay de todo lo que lograste como ninja de la Hoja? – apretó los puños.

-¿Amigos? ¿Aldea? ¿Logros? – Bajó la mirada unos segundos, pensativo – ¿de qué sirve?

-…

-¡No sirven en lo absoluto! – su mirada era distinta, tan fría, tan sádica, tan sedienta de sangre.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de eso me ayudó en lo que quería! ¡Nada de eso me dejaba de hacer sentir como me sentía! ¡Nada de eso sirve o sirvió…! – respiró profundo, intentando no mostrar sentimientos que no debía. Sakura continuaba llorando; Sasuke, Gaara y Kakashi intentaban entender el mensaje; Deidara y Sasori continuaban con sus medias sonrisas, una reacción interesante; Kishasa miraba a Naruto sin expresión alguna mientras seguía comiendo su caramelo; el resto no entendía – de nada sirve, y ya no me importa todo eso.

-¿Qué no importa? – Sakura explotó – ¿No importa todo lo que nos preocupamos por ti? –señaló a todos – ¡¿No importa que Sasuke-kun haya vuelto?! ¿No importa que tus amigos te estemos esperando con los brazos abiertos? ¡¿No importan las lágrimas que derramamos Hinata, Tsunade, yo o cualquiera que te apreciara?! – Sonaba furiosa pero también dolida – ¡¿No importa la decepción y tristeza de Konohamaru, Moegui y Udon?! ¡¿NADA DE ESO IMPORTA?! – cerró los ojos dejando correr sus lágrimas, respiraba con dificultad.

-No – la voz sonó lenta, monótona, inexpresiva y sin mostrar duda. La chica lo miró de nuevo.

-¡¿Y tampoco importa tu sueño de ser Hokage?! – Los antiguos amigos de Naruto lo miraron, ese había sido su deseo más anhelado – ¡¿TAMPOCO ESO IMPORTA?!

-No – esa mirada fría e inexpresiva se mantuvo.

Sakura enmudeció, no podía más; se dejó caer de rodillas, el poco chackra que podía controlar evitaba que se hundiese en el agua. Ni siquiera recordarle su gran sueño había cambiado su forma de pensar. ¿Qué le habían hecho a su amigo?

-Naruto – Kakashi habló en esta ocasión – piénsalo bien. Piensa que…

-No hay nada que pensar.

- _Vaya chico_ – Suigetsu hizo una mueca.

- _Su chackra no se perturba al decir todo eso, significa que habla con la verdad_ – Karin miraba a la destrozada Sakura y al estático Sasuke.

- _Este no es el Naruto de quien nos contó Sasuke, esta persona es muy fría, tan distante –_ pensó Juugo.

 _-¿Qué le habrá pasado?_ – Kankurou recobró la compostura.

- _¿En verdad este es el enano ruidoso que conocimos?_ – Temari pasaba su mirada de su hermano al chico rubio.

- _Este no es el Uzumaki Naruto que traté, este no es el Uzumaki Naruto que me ayudó y cambió_ – mirada de Gaara reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

-Bueno, se acabó la reunión – anunció Deidara posándose al otro lado de Kishasa.

-No podemos seguir haciendo esperar al líder, querida, pensará que algo te ha pasado – apuntó Sasori, poniéndose detrás de la chica.

-Cierto – asintió sin sacar la paleta de su boca, miró a Uzumaki – ¿Naruto-kun?

-Vámonos – contestó a su pregunta mental.

-¡NOO! – Sakura se puso en pie e intentó correr de nuevo intentando alcanzarlo.

-¡Deténganla! – Ordenó Kakashi, al instante Karin, Juugo y Temari le obstruyeron el paso.

-¡No, Naruto! ¡Espera! ¡Yo…! – forcejeaba por evitar a sus captores.

-Sakura… – Sasuke podía sentir su desesperación, era la misma que poseía.

-Adiós, Gaara-kun, fue un encantador placer conocerte – sonrió Kishasa inclinando la cabeza en su dirección, un sonrojo apareció en Gaara – y también fue divertido mientras duró. Nos vemos, espadachín, espero que practiques para que podamos tener un combate decente.

-¿Eh? – el albino alzó una ceja.

-¡Esperen! – gritaba Kankurou mientras preparaba sus marionetas una vez más.

-¡NOOO! ¡NARUTOOO! – Sakura decidió jugarse su última carta, la última que le quedaba. Era cruel e injusto usarla para eso, pero ya no tenía más opciones, ya no le quedaban más argumentos – ¡espera! – Miró a Sasuke un segundo, pidiendo perdón por lo que iba a decir, cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras salieran - ¡Yo, yo,YO TE AMO! – silencio, todos miraban a la ojijade. – ¡TE AMO, NARUTO! ¡Por favor, quédate con nosotros! ¡QUÉDATE CONMIGO! – Sasuke veía a la pelirrosa, incrédulo, ¿por qué decía aquello?

Por una fracción de segundo Naruto mostró sorpresa, luego miró a Kishasa por el rabillo del ojo, esta negó con la cabeza. Contuvo un suspiro, ya lo sabía. No necesitaba de la confirmación de la niña para ello, Sakura era tan obvia.

-Sakurita, Sakurita, Sakurita – meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro en son de burla – ¿acaso me crees tan estúpido como para caer en tu jueguito? – Sakura abrió los ojos, desconcertada.

-Naru…

-Estas mintiendo – le dedicó una mirada gélida, seria. La chica se estremeció, su última carta había sido quemada. Su última oportunidad de hacerle quedar fue desechada.

-Jajaja, te atrapó – señalaron Deidara hablando alto y Kishasa murmurando con una sonrisa, el primero con gesto más burlón que la segunda.

-Deja de quitarnos el tiempo con idioteces, tenemos prisa y tú solo eres un estorbo de lo más patético y molesto – pronunció Naruto sin apartar su fría mirada.

Aquello dolió, dolió mucho. Naruto, su eterno camarada, se fiel enamorado, su más grande amigo le había insultado, y de qué manera.

-Kishasa, sácanos de aquí – pidió Sasori.

-Si nena, recuerda que tienes que ver mi nueva creación – palmeó su espalda Deidara – además te tienes que quitar esa ropa mojada, no queremos que te enfermes, hm – parecía preocupado por la salud de la niña.

-Claro – sonrió – pero antes, una última vez – corrió hasta Gaara y le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida, sacó la paleta de su boca, luego le dio un beso fugaz en los labios – este es porque se pasaron del tiempo impuesto – sonrió metiendo el caramelo en la boca del Kage - hasta la próxima. Recuerda, a partir de ahora, soy tu enamorada – volvió corriendo dejando a un rojo Kazekage sin palabras y sin poder sacarse el regalo de la boca, nadie movió un músculo por lo repentino de las acciones – ¡adiós! – agitó su mano.

-Por cierto… – vieron a Naruto.

-¿Mh? – Kakashi alzó una ceja.

-Esto es una advertencia: no importa cómo me recuerden, no importa si aún me aprecian, no importa si quieren que vuelva, no me importa si creen que aún me pueden hacer cambiar de parecer, no importa si deciden dejar pasar mi traición; ninguna de esas cosas estúpidas importan – les miró mostrando su determinación – será mejor que me dejen en paz. Ahora estoy con Akatsuki, y de lo único que necesito es de su poder y, si es preciso, de la compañía de Kishasa e Itachi, no necesito de nadie más – Sasuke abrió los ojos: Naruto conocía a Itachi.

-Itachi, ¿tú sabes…? – los cuatro habían comenzado a desvanecerse, Kishasa estaba haciendo un sello con sus manos. Era su técnica la que usarían para escapar.

-Sí, Sasuke, conozco muy bien a Itachi – le mostró una sonrisa de superioridad – y aun te falta mucho para poder ganarle en una pelea – una nueva sonrisa arrogante surcó su rostro – recuerden, si intentan interponerse en mi camino, haré lo que sea para quitarlos de en medio.

-¡Naruto! ¡Espera! – Sasuke tenía nuevas preguntas. Pero nadie le hizo caso.

-¡Naruto, no nos dejes! – Sakura sollozaba.

-¡Naruto! – Gaara y Kakashi dieron un paso al frente.

-¡Espera, enano!

-¡Detente!

Más ninguno de los Akatsuki hizo caso. Naruto los ignoró por completo y sin señales de remordimiento alguno. Decidió dejar las cosas más que claras, debía dejar las cosas más que claras:

-Es mi última advertencia: simplemente, no soy el mismo de antes – se escuchó cuando se fueron por completo.

-¡NARUTO!

.

* * *

.

 **ichimaruuu:** la relación de Naruto y Kishasa es algo...mmm, ya lo verás más adelante xD Ya puse algo más sobre Itachi. Ahora te falta saber que hará Tsunade. Por favor, sigue leyendo para que descubras todo.

 **otakuro16:** gracias. Jajaja, seguiré teniendo en mente lo del árbol.

 **Call me Tris:** heme aquí, diciendo hola jaja. Sí, ya por era hora de que lo supieran.

 **JMorillo:** muchas gracias, espero no defraudarte.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** fiuuf, aún era domingo, que alivio. Perdón por hacerte esperar, pero me gusta crear tensión...bueno, no, sólo se alargó el asunto xD Muchas gracias y, em, alguien tenía que besar a ese lindo pelirrojo jajaja, si no puedo ser yo que al menos sea mi OC, supongo.

~o~o~o

Hey, hola, la verdad me sorprendí de terminar de editar hoy, no pensé que lo lograría, pero aquí está, ¡yey~!

Nota graciosa: este y el anterior capítulo terminaron con la palabra "Naruto", me pareció una coincidencia extraña pero divertida jajaja.

Espero que no quieran matarme por separarlos de nuevo, pero...pero...ya sabrán por qué; es decir, Naruto no puede volver de buenas a primeras xD

En fin, ya estoy trabajando en la actualización del domingo, así que eso significa que no tendrán que esperar tanto.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

Lo siento, en serio lo siento por subir hasta ahora el capítulo.

Pasaron muchas cosas y ya no pude actualizar el domingo, perdonen la demora.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 11: La Noticia.

* * *

 _ **Las noticias son buenas o malas, dependiendo de quien las diga y reciba.**_

* * *

Se quedaron viendo a la nada. Sus oponentes ya no estaban.

Su amigo ya no estaba.

-¡Naruto! – en esta ocasión era Sasuke quien gritaba para traer de vuelta su amigo, en esta ocasión era él quien se sentía impotente.

-Sasuke – llamó Gaara.

-Naruto, ahora sé que sentiste – sonrió con melancolía.

-Sasuke – Kakashi puso una mano en su hombro, lo jaló hasta tierra firme junto a Gaara.

-Naruto… – Sakura sollozaba en brazos de Temari. Todos se sentaron a la sombra de unos árboles. La cabeza de muchos iba a estallar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando aquello? ¿Por qué, de todas las personas en el mundo, él tenía que estar en el peor de los lugares?

- _Qué ironía de la vida –_ Kakashi miraba como todos estaban decaídos: Sakura llorando, Temari intentando reconfortarla, Gaara con la mirada perdida en la nada mientras continuaba comiéndose, al parecer sin notarlo, el dulce que le diera Kishasa; Kankurou molesto pero contrariado. Todos en su propio mundo pensando en lo mismo – _en estos casos era Naruto quien nos animaba a todos, y pensar que ahora él es la causa de tal caos –_ miró a Sasuke, quien estaba de pie, dándoles la espalda mirando a la cascada – _Sasuke, ahora debes saber cómo se sintió Naruto cuando te marchaste de la aldea, ahora debes de estar sintiendo lo que él –_ observó el cielo – _Naruto, ¿qué te paso?_

-Em, Kakashi… – Suigetsu lo llamaba.

-¿Hmm? – lo vio.

-El chico rubio con las marcas extrañas, ¿en verdad ese era el tal Naruto? – estaba sentado en una roca bebiendo agua.

-Mmm – suspiró – me temo que sí.

-Pero, la persona de la cascada no se parecía en nada a quien nos han descrito Sakura-san y Sasuke – Juugo miraba a su decaído compañero.

-Tiene razón, Sakura y Sasuke siempre lo describen como alguien ruidoso, tonto, alegre, optimista, hiperactivo y demás; el chico que conocimos hace un rato no se parecía en nada, era totalmente lo opuesto, incluso en su chackra – Karin se acomodó sus gafas.

-Puede que no se pareciera en actitud, pero ese era Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja número uno en sorprender a las personas.

-Pues vaya que ha sorprendido el día de hoy – sonrió Suigetsu a modo de broma, en un vago intento por aligerar el ambiente.

-Sí, lo ha hecho – suspiró Kakashi, el silencio reinó por un momento – bueno, ya basta de lamentaciones y de no hacer algo – le miraron, Sasuke se volteó y Sakura dejó de llorar. Gaara alzó la vista, sacando de su boca el palito de la paleta ya extinta – tenemos que regresar a Sunagakure, nuestra misión era rescatar al Kazekage, – miró al pelirrojo – misión cumplida. Es hora de volver – añadió tranquilamente.

Todos asintieron. Sasuke y Kankurou ayudaron a Gaara a ponerse en pie, cada quien pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros. Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y caminó al lado de Temari en silencio. Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin iban hasta atrás, observando a todos. Kakashi iba delante.

-Kakashi-san – llamó Gaara. Él lo miró – tenemos que…

-Lo sé, tenemos que informar sobre la situación a la Tsunade-sama.

-Entonces iré con ustedes hasta Konoha.

-Pero, Gaara, apenas te estas reponiendo – intentó negar Temari – además eres el Kazekage y…

-Temari, es mi amigo, él me necesita ahora. Es tiempo de que le devuelva todo lo que hizo por mí – dijo decidido.

-Gaara – Kankurou lo vio, para luego sonreír – c _ómo has cambiado, pequeño hermano._

-Iré, llegaremos a Sunagakure solo para calmar a los superiores, después de eso marcharemos con Kakashi y su equipo hasta la aldea de la Hoja, personalmente deseo informar sobre la situación a la Hokage – nadie se opuso más ante su determinación.

Le había aprendido bien al viejo Naruto.

-De acuerdo, pero lo primero es llegar a Sunagakure y que Sakura y Karin le revisen apropiadamente, no estamos seguros de lo que pasó para que no murieras, Gaara – le recordó. El pelirrojo asintió.

.

.

.

La entrada de Sunagakure se encontraba repleta de ninjas y personas a la espera de su líder. Cuando le vieron en el horizonte estallaron en gritos de alegría. Gaara jamás se esperó tal recibimiento, pero sonrió. Las cosas sí que habían cambiado en los últimos años. Ahora era respetado y querido. Pasaron y todos felicitaban al Kage por su retorno. Una vez dentro del edificio principal Gaara se dejó revisar por las ninja médico de la Hoja.

-No hay anomalía alguna – anunció Sakura – el chackra ya circula como debe.

-Aunque sería mejor que descansaras un rato – Karin lucía molesta.

-No hay tiempo para esoo – Gaara fue a sus aposentos y se quitó aquella extraña ropa negra que alguien de Akatsuki le había puesto. ¿Habría sido ella o Naruto? Se dio un baño y más tarde salió con sus ropas formales a una junta rápida con el consejo de su aldea. Explicó la situación y pidió total discreción.

Al principio algunos se negaron, pero ante los argumentos de Gaara y el apoyo de Temari, Kankurou, Baki y dos concejales más, terminaron accediendo. ¿Cómo negarse si la única prueba que tenían de todo eran las palabras de su líder? Luego de esto partieron inmediatamente con rumbo a Konoha, nadie quería esperar más, no importaron las palabras de Kakashi y Temari; a Gaara lo escoltaban sus hermanos.

Llegarían, si se apresuraban, al atardecer del tercer día de viaje.

.

.

.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Estaban ante la Hokage, ella se había puesto en pie de golpe, lanzando su escritorio creando un enorme agujero en lugar de puerta – ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!

-Lo mismo pensamos en ese instante, Tsunade-sama – respondió Gaara con su mirada tranquila pero triste.

-¡Es inconcebible! ¡¿Cómo puede estar Naruto con los akatsuki?! – golpeó la pared detrás de ella destrozándola.

-Oh, dios, más reparaciones – suspiró Karin.

- _Menuda fuerza, ahora sé de dónde sacó Sakura la suya –_ pensaba Suigetsu con una gran gota de sudor detrás de su nuca.

-Puede parecer una locura, pero es así – intentó calmarla Kakashi.

Tsunade alzó su rostro provocando que cada presente se estremeciera del miedo ante tal mirada. La vieron respirar una vez intentado controlar el instinto de matar a Kakashi y Gaara por llevarle semejante noticia. Resistiendo el impulso de ir ella misma por ese cabeza hueca y golpearlo hasta traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Ese grandísimo tonto, ¡lo mataran! – ahora sonaba preocupada. Dejó de mirarlos de manera asesina e intentando calmarse lo más posible. No se podía sentar, su silla había salido volando cuando se puso en pie.

-A decir verdad, Tsunade-sama, no creo que lo maten – dijo Kakashi. La rubia alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué está tan seguro, Kakashi-san? – preguntó Shizune, quien hasta ese instante se había mantenido al margen.

-Porque existe un miembro de Akatsuki que le aprecia demasiado, según vimos en la cascada.

-¿Un miembro de Akatsuki? ¿Quién? – Tsunade había respirado un par de veces más para calmarse.

-Es una pequeñaja – dijo Suigetsu.

-Es una niña.

-¿Hay una niña en Akatsuki? – asombro por parte de las dos mujeres. Hasta ahora Gaara solo les había hablado de Sasori y Deidara, omitiendo a la niña. Tal vez en la espera del momento apropiado para hablar de ella, tal vez para mencionarla lo menos posible.

-Su nombre es Kishasa, tiene trece años – anunció el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe, Kazekage-sama?

-Porque ella se lo dijo – comentó Sakura.

-Bueno, es una niña, ¿pero porque están tan seguros de que por ella no mataran a Naruto? Es absurdo creerlo.

-Simple, en el poco tiempo que peleamos contra Deidara y Sasori nunca mostraron signos de preocupación por morir o salir heridos, pero cuando esa pequeña llegó parecían preocupados de que saliese lastimada y cambiaron su actitud para protegerla.

-En pocas palabras, la niña les importa demasiado – completó Sasuke.

-Exacto, y, como vi las cosas, ella protege mucho a Naruto y, por lo que alcanzamos a escuchar, todos hacen lo que ella pide. Mientras Naruto este con ella, no corre peligro, es lo que creo.

-¿Es lo que crees? – Tsunade aún no se confiaba – ¿Por qué tal seguridad? Es una Akatsuki, pequeña o no, pero es una de ellos. Puede que solo esté fingiendo.

-Ella fue quien evitó que mi hermano muriera – Temari miró a Gaara.

-¿Qué?

-Según sus propias palabras se enamoró de Gaara – comenzó Kankurou – dijo que le costó trabajo convencer a los demás miembros de Akatsuki, mas, al final, consiguió que dejasen que lo salvara e incluso nos lo devolvió intacto, como puede apreciar; aunque sin el bijuu que estaba en su interior.

-Lo cual también nos dice que es protectora con quienes le agradan y muestra más sentimientos que cualquier otro miembro de Akatsuki que hayamos conocido o de los que hemos escuchado hablar – volvió a intervenir Kakashi.

-¿En serio? – Shizune sonaba insegura.

-Muestra de ello es que sonreía con sinceridad, se sonrojaba a menudo, pero lo que nos dio más seguridad fue que… – Karin miró al pelirrojo con cautela, este desvió la mirada hacia una de las paredes, dando su autorización para que continuara – …besó al Kazekage.

-¡¿Eeeh?! – gritaron las dos. Vieron a Gaara, el que evitara sus miradas decía que era cierto. Vaya broma.

-Por eso estamos seguros de que mantendrá a salvo a Naruto, se ve que lo quiere mucho.

-Así es, yo también puedo asegurar eso – vieron a Juugo – le pregunté a varios animales del bosque que había visto sobre ellos en la cascada, y me confirmaron que para la niña Naruto es muy importante – asintieron a su información.

-Bueno, Naruto-kun estará a salvo, supongo, pero… – la pelinegra no pudo completar la frase. Era demasiado triste.

-Él ahora es un ninja desertor – completó Kakashi – lo cual significa que debemos tratarlo como tal.

-No – Tsunade miraba a todos fijamente – por el momento solo Sunagakure y Konoha saben sobre Naruto, nadie más se debe de enterar, este asunto quedará entre la aldea de la Arena y la aldea de la Hoja. Notificaré a algunos ANBU de confianza, para que busquen información sobre sus posibles escondites. No quiero que este tropiezo lo persiga para siempre, puede que esté siendo manipulado o puede haber más cosas en juego de las que pensamos. Gaara, – miró los ojos aguamarina – pido discreción – el equipo 7 contuvo un suspiro. Tsunade les estaba ayudando.

-La habrá, Tsunade-sama, yo tampoco deseo que Naruto se vea afectado, esa es la razón del porqué viajé hasta acá para informarle personalmente de los eventos.

-¿Significa que nos dedicaremos a buscar y proteger a un ninja renegado? – Suigetsu lanzó su pregunta.

-¡Idiota! – Karin le metió un golpe, su tono solo había hecho que Sakura, Tsunade y Sasuke pusieran miradas melancólicas – ¡Significa les ayudaremos y punto! – la cara de Suigetsu se volvió acuosa, para luego recuperar su forma normal.

-En parte Suigetsu tiene razón, pero necesitaremos de la ayuda de algunas personas.

-Tsunade-sama, lo que está haciendo es muy peligroso, y si los ancianos del consejo no están de acuerdo entonces…

-Shizune, en esta aldea, no importa cuántos odien a Naruto, hay muchos más que lo respetan y tienen en muy alta estima. Además, se lo tendremos que decir a Jiraiya y, de paso, él informará a sus conocidos de confianza para así obtener más ayuda. No creo que el secreto se pueda guardar por mucho tiempo, ¡debemos buscar la chico lo más pronto posible! En cuanto a los ancianos, ya veré como calmarlos.

-Pero…

-Si al encontrarlo nos damos cuenta de que no hay marcha atrás en su decisión, de que no se trata de una broma o error, entonces lo trataremos como debe ser: como un ninja enemigo peligroso; hasta entonces debemos hacer lo posible por localizarlo y traerlo a Konoha.

-Cuando la pequeña dijo guarida tres miraba hacia el norte – dijo Juugo de la nada.

-¿Eh?

-Ella dijo que se marcharan rumbo a la guarida tres, al hacerlo miró al norte de nuestra posición – explicó mejor.

-Wow, Juugo, ¿cómo te pudiste dar cuenta? – sonrió el albino.

-Porque él si tiene cerebro – respondió Karin.

-¡Cállate, zorra!

-¡¿Qué dijiste, pescado apestoso?!

-¡Cállense los dos! – pidió Sasuke.

-Bueno, decidido, empezaremos por buscar en base a la información obtenida durante su pelea.

-Sugiero que les avisemos a cierto grupo de ninja, Tsunade-sama.

-¿A quiénes, Kakashi?

-A los que era amigos de Naruto-kun, seguro ellos pueden ayudar. Tanto a intentar convencerlo como a someterlo de ser necesario.

-Cierto, ¿no había ninja rastreadores dentro esos? – recordó Kankurou.

-Y la inteligencia de ese vago bueno para nada de Shikamaru nos puede ser de utilidad – apuntó Temari.

-El byakugan de Neji y Hinata, las habilidades de batalla de todos los demás – pensó Sakura – sin duda nos darían una ventaja, no sabemos cuán fuerte se ha hecho y aún desconocemos quienes están con él.

-Eso también puede ayudar para el plan de capturar a algún miembro de Akatsuki, ya que nos toparemos con ellos al buscarle – mencionó Kakashi.

-De acuerdo. Se les informará. Reúnan a todos los que crean que pueden ayudar de buena fe y mantener la información en secreto. Kakashi, te encargo que les comuniques la situación, serás quien esté al mando de esta misión.

-Entendido.

-Se pueden ir – los equipos y enviados de Sunagakure salieron.

Ya fuera Kakashi les encargó a todos buscar a unas personas en específico. Debían actuar tan rápido como fuera posible.

Karin buscaría a Ino y Sai, un chico nuevo algo extraño que ahora era su novio (como, nadie sabía) y de quien ella sin duda no querría separarse, mejor involucrarlo desde ahora, sus extrañas habilidades les serían de utilidad; Suigetsu iría a por Rock Lee y Maito Gai (a quien sino buscaban seguro les haría la vida imposible por dejarle de lado); Juugo traería a Kiba y Shino; Temari buscaría a Shikamaru y Chouji; Sakura iría en busca de Tenten; Sasuke se dirigiría a la residencia Hyuuga. Mientras tanto Kakashi, Kankurou y Gaara los esperarían en el monte de los Kages, dentro del rostro del Cuarto Hokage.

Se dispersaron para apresurarse. Estaba por anochecer.

.

.

.

-¡¿QUÉ NARUTO QUE?! – gritaron sincronizadamente Kiba, Chouji, Rock Lee y Gai.

-¡Que se unió a Akatsuki! – una venita saltaba en la frente de Karin – ¿¡tan difícil es procesar esas palabras!?

-No, no puede ser – susurró Hinata bajando la mirada y estrujando sus manos a la altura de su corazón – Naruto-kun, él jamás, él jamás haría… – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a la luz.

-Hinata-sama – Neji estaba a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro, dándole apoyo.

Desde el incidente de Naruto se habían hecho buenos amigos. La joven agradeció con una débil sonrisa su gesto. Le agradaba contar con su primo.

-Como escucharon, el enano gritón es ahora un miembro de Akatsuki – dijo Temari, le vieron – no sabemos por qué, ni desde cuándo, ni como pasó, pero está con ellos.

-Pero, es imposible. Naruto, no puedo creerlo – musitó Tenten.

-Pues créelo, – habló Kankurou – porque es la realidad.

-¡Es que es imposible! ¡Naruto con los malos! ¡No me lo trago! – gruñó Kiba.

-¡Es la verdad y punto! – contestó Karin.

-Menudo problema – Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza. – si es uno de ellos, seguramente pronto pondrán su rostro en el libro bingo.

-Por el momento no, Shikamaru, hemos decidido mantener esta información en alto secreto. Solo lo saben algunos de Sunagakure y unos cuantos de Konoha – explicó Kakashi.

-Pero, de todas maneras la noticia no tardará en expandirse si alguien más le ve con ellos – apuntó Gai.

-No, y es por eso que requerimos de su ayuda – pidió Gaara.

-¿Nuestra ayuda? ¿Para qué? – inquirió Ino mientras sostenía la mano de su novio.

-Es obvio, hermosura, quieren que les ayudemos a buscar a ese chico – aclaró Sai, su novio, con esa sonrisa falsa tan característica de él.

Sai era alto, muy pálido, de cabello y ojos negros, no entendía muy bien los sentimientos, pues se había criado con los ANBU de Raíz, pero cuando conoció a los chicos decidió dejar un momento esa vida e intentar hacer otra. Y ahí estaba. Solo una pregunta seguía en el aire: ¿cómo diablos habían acabado juntos él e Ino en tan poco tiempo?

-Correcto – asintió Sakura.

-Pero, si lo buscamos, será para capturarlo, supongo – Shino habló, en ese momento algunos que no le habían visto, lo vieron.

-Más o menos – meneó la cabeza el peliblanco.

-Básicamente lo que se quiere es que nos ayuden a localizarlo para que podamos hablar con él, aclarar las cosas – Juugo miró inquisitivamente a Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura.

-¿Quieren intentar convencer a Naruto de que vuelva? – Neji miró a Hinata de reojo.

-Sí – Sasuke se miraba decidido – queremos intentar convencerle pero, sino funciona, le atraparemos y traeremos de vuelta para que sea juzgado por Tsunade-sama.

-¿Y si eso no funciona? – Rock Lee miró a Sasuke y sus compañeros.

-Lo… – Sasuke no podía completar la frase. Sakura bajó la mirada.

-Será asesinado como todo ninja que se va por el mal camino – Suigetsu alzó los hombros, Karin le dedicó una mirada asesina – ¿qué? Es lo que hemos quedado con Tsunade.

-¡¿Matar a Naruto?! – unos incrédulos Kiba y Lee apretaron los puños de nuevo. Akamaru, al lado de su amo, ladró en señal de desaprobación.

-No queremos llegar a eso, por tal razón les hemos dicho todo, por eso solicitamos su ayuda – anunció Kakashi.

-Vaya situación.

-Ahora, les pregunto y quiero que con toda sinceridad contesten – Kakashi los miró fijamente, uno a uno – ¿nos ayudaran para traer de vuelta al ninja más molesto, latoso y problemático de la villa? ¿Nos ayudaran a intentar salvar a Uzumaki Naruto? – un silencio abrumador – es su decisión – les recordó. Hinata dio un paso al frente, alzó su rostro y miró a Kakashi, controlando el temblor de su voz.

-Naruto-kun me ayudó. Me, me dio confianza, me hizo sentirme más fuerte – su primo y compañeros de equipo le miraron con sorpresa, era muy raro que ella hiciera el primer movimiento en algo – aquella noche no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo pero, pero si hay una oportunidad, aunque sea mínima, yo, yo intentaré ayudarle – tocó su corazón, por primera vez desde hacía mucho, no tartamudeó tanto al decir sus pensamientos – los acompañaré – Neji le miró con una media sonrisa, su prima se había hecho fuerte, había cambiado, pero sus sentimientos hacia el idiota de Naruto no se habían desvanecido.

-También voy – le vieron, el cerró los ojos serenamente – Naruto es un ninja de la aldea oculta de la Hoja, es nuestro deber como compañeros shinobi intentar salvarle. Si Hinata-sama va, yo también – abrió los ojos, decidido – _Además, le debo demasiado, es el momento de que le salve._

-¡Yo iré! ¡Naruto-kun es un buen camarada! ¡Sé que la llama de la juventud que inició Konoha aun arde dentro de su ser! – gritó Rock Lee entusiasta, ver a Neji tomar la iniciativa le hizo sentirse más confiado.

-¡Así se habla, Lee! – Palmeó su espalda Gai – ¡También voy! ¡Tenemos que traer de vuelta a ese pequeño revoltoso, Kakashi! Y sé qué harías lo mismo por cualquiera de mis chicos.

-¡Me apunto! – Tenten se animó al ver a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Cuenten conmigo – Shino habló con calma pero convicción.

-¿Qué dices Akamaru? ¿Nos unimos? – El perro blanco ladró – ¡Nos unimos! ¡Nadie nos puede dejar atrás! – euforia en sus palabras.

-Si la frentona va, yo también – sonrió Ino – y también viene Sai.

-¿Qué? – el pelinegro le miró. Él ni siquiera terminaba de comprender porqué también le convocaron, no conocía al chico más que por los rumores.

-¡Que vienes!

-S-sí – aunque no poseyera muchas emociones, Ino le inspiraba miedo cuando se ponía furiosa. El instinto de supervivencia no mentía. Por otra parte…sí, eso podría ser de su interés.

-Problemático, pero es Naruto, iré.

-¡Así se habla, vago! – Temari y Shikamaru se lanzaron sonrisas fugaces. Ser encargados de los exámenes chunnin fue bueno, después de todo.

-¡Vayamos a salvar a Naruto! – dijo Chouji al acabarse su bolsa de patatas fritas.

-Entonces, ¿todos vienen?

-¡Por supuesto! – Kakashi sonrió, aquellos chicos eran tan diferentes pero Naruto les había ayudado a unirse. De cierta forma les había dado fuerza, decisión, los había contagiado con su energía y alegre carisma; por ello todos estaban de acuerdo en intentar salvarle, porque Uzumaki Naruto significaba mucho en sus vidas.

Era una pieza clave para ellos.

- _Naruto ¿eh? Al parecer eres muy importante_ – Suigetsu sacó su bote con agua y comenzó a beber.

- _Todos están tan unidos. Es como si con solo decir ese nombre se creara una especie de aura mágica que les da la fuerza para continuar con el camino, por doloroso que sea; ahora entiendo porque Sasuke siempre habla sobre él con tanto afecto_ – Juugo miraba a lo lejos.

- _En esta aldea son tan cálidos y tontos, no me sorprende lo determinados que están solo por salvar a ese tipo. Me gustaría haberlo conocido en otro tiempo_ – Karin observaba el espectáculo con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, – llamó su atención el que sería el líder de la misión – partiremos mañana a primera hora. Vayan, prepárense y descansen – asentimientos por parte de los ahí reunidos – nos vemos en la entrada principal a las seis de la mañana. Los enviados de Sunagakure irán con nosotros.

-Entendido.

-Pueden irse – todos marcharon con un solo pensamiento en la mente:

Rescatar a Uzumaki Naruto, tal y como él les rescató en su momento.

.

* * *

.

 **matiasfuckerman:** bueno, viendo como actúa Hinata en este capítulo no lo creo muy probable, pero ya verás que pasa. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar.

 **otakuro16:** el árbol ahora es una opción (?), las cosas se pusieron intensas.

 **Renmhus:** muchas gracias por los ánimos, por el apoyo, esta historia continuará :)

 **Guest:** sorry, pero no escribo historias que relacionen de manera romántica a Naruto y Sasuke, es una decepción según una amiga fujoshi, pero así son las cosas.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** no te preocupes, como puedes imaginar también he tenido días ocupados. Naruto siendo distante es atractivo (?), espero que el capítulo te dejara satisfecha y no sólo sin palabras. Besos de vuelta~

~o~o~o

Bueno, como decía: ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! El fin de semana fue demasiado agitado y el lunes (ayer por acá), ya que no tuve clases, pensé que podría actualizar pero mis padres insistieron en sacarme de mi casa jaja...ja

En serio, disculpen.

Ahora, no puedo prometer actualizar pronto, ni siquiera el domingo, porque mis exámenes de fin de cuatrimestre empiezan la siguiente semana, bueno, una profesora lo aplicará este jueves, y nos han dejado varios proyectos como entrega final y...ah, se vuelve complicado.

Sin embargo, haré lo posible por no demorar tanto con las actualizaciones.

Gracias por leer y por su paciencia.

Hasta pronto


	12. Chapter 12

Aclaraciones al final, como siempre, pero antes:

Si están leyendo esto, mi querida Tesha, mi preciada Jose-chan, actualizo hoy por ser su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 12: Una Luna.

 _ **Una frágil y distante conexión, una silenciosa testigo: la luna.**_

 **Pov´s Gaara**

Me encontraba en la habitación de aquella mansión asignada por la Hokage. Según ella ahora podría dormir, no como todos los humanos normales, pero dormiría. Hace mucho que no duermo de forma normal, sin temor. Camino hacia la ventana.

Es noche de luna llena.

Un suspiro emana de mis labios mientras continúo observando la luna.

A mi mente vuelve el recuerdo de aquel niño rubio de ojos azules que me salvó de la soledad hace ya tres años. Su recuerdo es tan distinto a lo que vi en la cascada. Su mirada llena de luz se había vuelto opaca. Su interminable sonrisa amigable ya no estaba. Y su actitud, fue tan distante. Era como yo en aquellos tiempos de soledad. Un nuevo suspiro escapa de mí.

Naruto, amigo, ¿qué te paso?

Hay una extraña sensación en mi garganta. Se siente como si tuviese algo atorado. Se siente como cuando lloraba de pequeño. ¿Es eso? Ah, parece que deseo llorar, llorar por mi buen amigo ahora perdido en la oscuridad. Pero no lo haré, soy el Kazekage, mi deber es ser fuerte. Debo admitir que de todas las personas que conocí, él era la última que me podía imaginar siguiendo tal camino. El camino de la soledad y la perdición. El camino de la oscuridad.

Pero él no estaba solo. Nunca iba a estar solo.

Nos tiene a nosotros, sus camaradas que iremos en su rescate. Y la tiene a ella.

Ella, era extraña. Una sonrisa involuntaria se perfila en mi boca. Su recuerdo me da paz, sé que estando a su lado Naruto no será dañado. Vuelvo mi vista a aquella luna.

Kishasa, un extraño nombre. Naruto le llamó Kish.

Se veía pura e inocente. Me pregunto cómo habrá acabado esa muchacha con aquellos villanos. No se veía peligrosa y era tan ¿dulce? ¿Tierna? No podía encontrar un adjetivo para describirla. Ella me salvó, ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque le gusté? ¿Protegerá a Naruto porque le agrada mucho?

Elevo una de mis manos hasta mi boca, que extraña sensación fue el ser besado, fue frío. Con sabor amargo y dulce, como la yerba buena. Siento mis mejillas arder, desvió mi mirada de la luna temiendo que ella me juzgue por mi actitud y mis pensamientos, absurdos pensamientos. Camino hacia la cama. Me meto entre las cobijas, doy un par de vueltas hasta que me siento cómodo.

Había olvidado la sensación de tranquilidad.

Mañana empezará nuestra importante misión: rescatar a un amigo.

Me pregunto si…

.

.

.

 **Pov´s Sasuke**

Estoy sentado en el barandal del balcón de mi habitación, mi espalda recargada contra la pared y una manzana verde moviéndose entre mis manos. Miro la luna sin saber en concreto por qué. Suspiro.

Mañana es el inicio de nuestra misión. Mañana comenzará la carrera contra el tiempo en la búsqueda de Naruto, mi amigo y hermano.

Hermano. Mis pensamientos viajan en dirección a él, a Itachi.

Él dijo que lo conocía, lo cual es muy obvio si está en Akatsuki, pero ¿por qué parecía como si se llevara bien con mi hermano mayor? ¿Es que no recuerda que por su culpa fue que nos separamos? ¿Es que no recuerda que él fue quien mató a mi familia y mi clan? ¿No recuerda que él es el causante de mi dolor? ¿Nada de eso recuerda? Vuelvo a suspirar.

Todo es tan confuso.

-Naruto, ¿por qué? – lanzo mi pregunta al aire.

-¿Buscando respuestas con la luna? – me sobresalto, miro a mi alrededor.

-Hmp – mi nueva compañía se sienta en el otro extremo del barandal – ¿cuándo has llegado?

-¿A la aldea o a tu casa? – Jiraiya me miraba – llegué hace una horas, me enteré de la situación por Tsunade – también se puso a ver la luna – nunca creí que mi pupilo cabeza hueca terminara con Akatsuki.

-Nadie lo pensó – bajo la mirada y jugueteo con la manzana que me iba a comer.

-No, supongo que no – hubo silencio durante un momento – en dos días partiré por mi cuenta en busca de información.

-¿Has sabido algo?

-Solo lo que ustedes, aunque creo que menos, no sabía nada de la niña que mencionaron.

-Ya veo, supongo que la quieren mantener protegida – mi mirada se clava en la manzana.

-Es lo más probable – su expresión es seria.

–Si sabes algo…

-Les avisaré lo más pronto posible. A mí también me preocupa, ¿sabes? Después de todo es mi torpe alumno, mi pupilo sin cerebro – su semblante cambió a uno melancólico – se volvió como un nieto revoltoso y obstinado para mí – el sabio sonrió luego de suspirar, seguramente recordando viejos momentos. Suspiré. Tras otro largo silencio volvió a hablar –Sasuke…

-¿Mh? – levanté la vista. Me estaba alcanzando un papel.

-Toma. Es un sello temporal para el Kyuubi, por si ese cabeza hueca se sale de control – tomé el papel – úsalo si aparecen las tres colas. Sé que te será útil en su momento.

-Entiendo, gracias – vi el extraño sello dibujado en aquel trozo de papel.

-Bueno, – él se puso en pie y se estiró – ahora me marcho, tú tienes que descansar y yo tengo que hacer unas cuantas, mmm, investigaciones – puso cara picara.

-¿Ya te vas a espiar mujeres? – un tic apareció en mi ceja izquierda. No se cómo es que Naruto pudo soportar semejante actitud por tanto tiempo.

-Algo así – me guiñó un ojo y saltó a tierra firme – Sasuke, será mejor que te relajes, mañana empieza una nueva etapa en la vida de todos.

-Lo sé – asentí con mi cabeza.

-Chao – se despidió para irse sin preocupaciones, caminando como si nada de esto estuviese pasando.

Seguí con la vista su silueta hasta que se perdió entre las calles de la aldea. Nuevamente elevé mi rostro para quedar mirando a la luna.

Naruto, ¿por qué estás con ellos? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Realmente deseas esa vida para ti? ¿Realmente prefieres la compañía de esa molesta chiquilla y mi estúpido hermano a la nuestra? ¿De verdad ahora voy a ser yo quien te persiga? Las preguntas se amontonaban en mi ya confundida mente.

La manzana dejó de bailar entre mis manos, me la llevé a la boca y la mordí. Mastiqué lentamente, no tenía apetito.

Sí, en definitiva correría detrás de ti, te alcanzaría y traería de vuelta a la realidad. Tú estabas haciendo eso por mí, ¿no? Tú lo harías por mí, ¿no? Sí, sin duda lo harías. Estoy seguro.

Continúe contemplando aquella luna. Que hermosa. Me recordaba a… mené la cabeza, no era momento para eso.

Le di una última mordida a mi fruta, tiré los sobrantes en un bote de basura que se encontraba en la calle, justo frente a mi balcón.

-Naruto, sólo espera, ya vamos por ti – susurré antes meterme a descansar.

Pronto dobe, pronto estaríamos reforzando nuestro lazo de amistad.

.

.

.

 **Pov´s Sakura**

Dejé mis cosas listas, todo estaba en orden para la misión de mañana. Equipo médico, equipo ninja, mi propia mochila. Todo estaba listo.

Me metí entre las cobijas para descansar. Giré para quedar viendo hacia la ventana. La luz lunar entraba y aun acostada podía observarla. Ver la luna me recordaba a los ojos de Hinata y Neji, y recordar a Hinata y Neji me llevaba directo a ustedes: Sasuke-kun, Naruto.

Naruto. Suspiré con pesar. Recordé lo que pasó en la casaca y las lágrimas me traicionaron.

Él había sido tan cruel, tan indiferente, tan como Sasuke-kun cuando se fue de la aldea. Tan anti-Naruto. Nuevo suspiro.

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo poco que he madurado, sigo siendo una inexperta, sigo siendo débil ante situaciones adversas, sigo siendo una molestia. Me creí lista para lo que fuese. Me preparé para lo peor como ninja, pero jamás me prepare para verte al lado de Akatsuki. Jamás me prepare para ver la actitud que mostraste. Jamás me preparé para verte traicionarnos. Jamás me preparé para ello.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás sobre lo poco que hice en aquel sitio. Ya no hay vuelta atrás de que te dejamos marchar. Ya no hay vuelta atrás del hecho de que Hinata-chan demostrará más determinación que yo por segunda ocasión. Ya no hay vuelta atrás para estas tontas lágrimas y esta abrumadora sensación de vacío.

Por el momento debo concentrarme en la misión. Debo concentrarme en hacerme más fuerte, más apta. Una mejor kunoichi y ninja médico. Debo prepararme para rescatar a uno de mis mejores amigos. Debo estar lista para enfrentarte si es necesario.

Debo estar preparada para florecer. No puedo seguir siendo un triste botón toda la vida, ¿verdad, Ino, Naruto? Ya no, Sakura tiene que dejar de ser un capullo y abrir sus pétalos para mostrar todo su valor, toda su determinación y lo que ha aprendido. Debo hacerlo y pronto. Por ti, Naruto; por ustedes, amigos, compañeros, sensei; por ti, Sasuke-kun y, ante nada, por mí misma.

Una última vista de la luna se cuela por mis pupilas, antes de cerrar mis ojos por hoy y ver hacia el mañana.

Ya es tiempo de que florezca.

.

.

.

 **Pov´s Hinata**

Miraba la luna recargada en el marco de mi ventana. Todas las noches lo hacía en la soledad de mi habitación. La luna era mi confidente y consejera. Mirarla siempre me traía paz y aclaraba mi mente. O al menos casi siempre.

-Naruto-kun – su nombre traspaso mis pensamientos para ser pronunciado. Necesitaba desahogarme – ¿por qué, Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué estas con Akatsuki? – Mis lágrimas de dolor se deslizaron silenciosamente por mi rostro – ¿Por qué, Naruto-kun? – El recuerdo de aquella terrible noche se presentó en mi mente.

La transformación de Naruto-kun. Su ira, su frustración, su soledad, su tristeza. Su dolor.

¿Por qué no había podido ayudarle? ¿Por qué tenía que ser débil?

El verle gritar que era un monstruo me partió el alma. El ver sus lágrimas me dolió tanto. El verle marchar hizo que mi corazón se rompiese en miles de pedazos.

En ese momento todos quedamos mal por tu partida, Naruto-kun, nos sentimos pésimo por no poder ayudarte. Neji-niisan fue mi apoyo, el hombro sobre el cual lloré varias noches. Kurenai-sensei fue la madre protectora que necesite. Kiba-kun y Shino-kun intentaron comprender mi dolor y animarme. Inclusive mi hermana Hanabi me dio consuelo.

Después de un tiempo decidimos dejar de lado el tema de tu partida, pero existía ese vacío. Era como si una parte de nosotros se hubiese ido contigo.

Un día, sin darnos cuenta, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. De pronto nos encontrábamos yendo a los lugares que más te gustaban; de pronto nos encontrábamos todos comiendo en Ichiraku Ramen; todos comenzamos a entrenar con la idea escondida de poder traerte de vuelta; durante las misiones poníamos atención por si te encontrábamos o podíamos obtener información sobre tu paradero; de pronto, cada primer día del mes Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama, Konohamaru-kun y yo íbamos a tu apartamento para recordarte; estaba más cerca de Konohamaru-kun y me hice su amiga; de pronto y sin darnos cuenta hacíamos lo posible para no olvidarte.

Naruto-kun, ojalá estuvieses aquí para que vieras que nunca fuiste un monstruo para nosotros. Simplemente fuiste una gran persona, un admirable shinobi y un amigo irremplazable. Aunque, para mí, tú siempre significaste mucho más que eso.

La luna seguía ahí, fiel. Las lágrimas seguían surgiendo.

-Naruto-kun – limpié mi rostro, no más llanto. Prometí ser fuerte por ti – te salvaremos, Naruto-kun – fui a mi cama y me recosté con la vista hacia mi ventana, hacia la luna – que descanses, Naruto-kun, donde sea que estés.

.

.

.

 **Pov´s Naruto**

Estaba en mi habitación después de tres días exhaustivos en los cuales no pude descansar ni un poco, maldito Deidara que me hizo hacer guardia en el camino; al menos Kish no había tenido sueño esos días y me había hecho compañía. Ya tenía puesto mi pijama: un pantalón azul, sin camisa, dormía sin ella de vez en cuando. Kish estaba terminando de prepararse para dormir. La escuchaba tararear una extraña canción desde el baño. Sonreí.

-Voy por agua, Kish. – anuncié tomando la jarra de cristal.

-Bueno, me traes un…

-Sabes que nada de dulces por la noche – escuché su risa infantil mientras cerraba la llave de la ducha.

-Yo iba a pedir un poco de agua – volvió a abrir la llave.

-Está bien – salí y fui al sitio en donde se encontraba la cocina. Para mi mala suerte había alguien ahí.

Pase de largo sin querer ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Agua? – preguntó el tipo.

-Hmp – comencé a llenar el recipiente.

-¿Dónde está Kish?

-En mi habitación – contesté a secas, girándome dispuesto a salir.

Deidara me dio el grandioso espectáculo de fruncir el ceño, esta era mi venganza por no haberme permitido descansar. La saboreé.

-Hmp, últimamente solo quiere dormir contigo, hm – volvió a tomar la taza de té que tenía al frente.

-Ella es quien decide, si tienes algo que reclamar, díselo – me encogí de hombros. Durante un rato él y yo nos miramos retadoramente.

Era tan malditamente apegado a ella. Tanto como yo.

-Naruto-kun, ¿por qué tardas tanto? – la causante de mi pequeña pelea apareció en la puerta. Desviamos la vista hacia ella: vestía un pantalón y camisa de manga larga color morado, venía descalza. Vio a mi "agradable" compañía y sonrió – ¡oh! ¡Deidara-senpai! – Corrió y se sentó en sus piernas, el tipo estaba listo para recibirla con un abrazo.

Perfecta sincronización.

-Hola, nena – sonrió, al parecer su enojo por lo de Gaara y ella ya se había esfumado – dime, ¿porque vienes descalza? Te puedes refriar – le miró serio.

Oh, claro, él era de los tipos sobreprotectores. Chasqueé la lengua, por eso ella era como era. Bien, mejor me callo, ya les adquirí un poco esa costumbre.

-Perdone, senpai, pero no encuentro mis zapatillas de noche y…

-Pretextos, pretextos, solamente pretextos. Eres una niña traviesa, hm – le dio un toque juguetón en su nariz, ella solo soltó su típica risilla de alegría y complicidad.

Demasiada miel para un grupo de villanos. Guardé un suspiro. Ya forma parte de eso también.

-Y usted un sobreprotector, senpai – contuve una risa, justo lo que estaba pensando hace un rato. Ella tomó la taza del té de Deidara y le dio un sorbo – está bueno, ¿me puede servir un poco, senpai? – puso esa mirada a la cual ni Deidara ni yo podríamos negarnos. Como detesto esa mirada.

Kish me dio un vistazo rápido y sonrió de medio lado. Genial, me descubrió pensando cosas que no debía pensar. Desvié los ojos.

-Claro, nena – la sentó en la mesa de la cocina-comedor y fue a la estufa para servir el té. Sólo con ella era así de servicial, el maldito. Bien, otra cosa en común.

-Me voy a la habitación, Kish – dije antes de seguir pensando en esas acciones comunes.

-¿No vas a quedarte a tomar té con nosotros?

-Aún estoy lleno por la cena, Kish, gracias.

-Está bien – sonrió balanceando sus pies de forma infantil – en un rato estoy contigo – Deidara volvía con su té.

-Cuidado, nena, está caliente.

-Gracias – Deidara tomó asiento frente a ella con una sonrisa.

De verdad que no dejaba de sorprenderme como Kishasa lograba que todos esos tipos raros fuesen gentiles y le tuviesen cariño, la mimaran, protegieran, y demás. El que yo lo hiciera era una cosa, pero ellos…que miedo. Ella rio, otra cosa en la que no debí pensar cerca de ella; en fin, eso ya lo sabía. Tosí, evitando el momento vergonzoso.

-Tómate tu tiempo para ir al cuarto, aún es temprano.

-Sip, estaré un rato con Deidara-senpai – tomó un sorbo del líquido – ¡caliente! – sacó la lengua, cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso una cara graciosa. Reí por lo bajo. Deidara también.

-Te lo advertí, nena.

-Jeje, sí, pero… – salí de ahí, era mejor dejar que hablasen a solas.

Me debes una, Deidara.

Al llegar a mi cuarto tomé uno de los dos vasos de la mesita de noche y me serví un poco de agua, caminé hasta la ventana; tenía una gracias a que Kishasa se lo pidió a Pain, le dijo que si la hacía para que ella pudiese ver las estrellas al dormir en mi cuarto y que eso la haría feliz y, en fin, un minuto más tarde Deidara ya había hecho la ventana. Suspiré. Vaya pequeña consentida.

Me senté al borde de la dichosa ventana. Era noche de luna llena. Tomé un sorbo de agua. Sin quererlo los recuerdos de aquel día vinieron a mi mente.

Confieso que no me sorprendí de ver a Sasuke entre los ninja elegidos para rescatar a Gaara. Sabía que había vuelto a la aldea hace bastante tiempo, Itachi me lo comentó una vez mientras jugaba con Kishasa a hacer sombras de animales en la pared. También sabia de sus nuevos compañeros, no me sé sus nombres, bueno, no los recuerdo. Me pareció divertido cuando le preguntaron a Kish sobre mí; fue interesante cuando ella reveló mi identidad y me quité la molesta capucha dejando expuesto mi rostro. Hasta me entretuve con sus expresiones de asombro, aunque me irritaron y llamaron la atención sus comentarios.

Gaara dijo que debía volver, mencionó mis logros y esas cosas "buenas" de mi vida en Konoha. Fue impresionante darme cuenta de que aún me tenía en muy alta estima y también fue… Espero que no interpretaran el mensaje oculto de lo que dije después, era algo que se me escapó sin querer, por suerte callé antes de decir otra cosa con la que Deidara me molestase. Ja, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas con sus celos enfermizos.

Sasuke comentó haber vuelto por mí, por nuestra amistad, por nuestro lazo. Ay, Sasuke, si tú mismo cortaste ese lazo, ¿cómo me puedes pedir que lo rehagamos? Pero…

Y luego Sakura, su comentario me descolocó unos segundos. ¿Qué me amaba? Cuando Kish negó comprobé que mentía, lo intuí por la miradita que le lanzó a Sasuke antes de decirlo. Ella era tan obvia. Además, aunque hubiese sido cierto, yo ya no siento nada por ella. Nada, ella igual se encargó de matar ese sentimiento poco a poco. Sin embargo yo…

Tomé más agua mirando fijamente la luna.

Unas palabras vinieron a mí: "¿No importan las lágrimas que derramamos Hinata, Tsunade y yo?"

Hinata, la única chica que recuerdo fue buena conmigo, antes de que Kishasa llegara mi vida.

Hinata, a quien herí, y ¿todavía derramaba lágrimas por mí? Era confuso, ¿por qué lo hacía? Por su bien era mejor que me olvidara, yo no pienso volver, me he convencido y dado cuenta de que este es mi lugar, con Akatsuki, Itachi y Kish. Es mejor que se olvide de mí. Momento, ¿por qué me preocupo por ella? Tal vez sea por… Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Deidara-senpai está enojado conmigo porque no quise dormir hoy en su habitación, – Kish entró al cuarto y fue hasta el baño sin verme, comenzó a cepillarse los dientes, esa era la razón por la cual no le daban caries después de comer tantas cosas dulces. Era muy cuidadosa en su higiene y aspecto personal, y en el de todos en Akatsuki, para que ocultarlo – le he dicho que mañana dormiré con él. ¿No te molesta, verdad? – negué con la cabeza, quizá eso haga que ese maníatico deje de mirarme tanto.

-No.

Hubo silencio un rato, después ella salió del baño con el cabello suelto que le llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de los hombros. Se metió entre las cobijas del lado derecho de la cama. Tomé lo último de mi vaso y fui al baño. Cuando terminé con mi ritual nocturno me acomodé al lado izquierdo de Kish. Ella inmediatamente se acurrucó en mi pecho, la rodeé con uno de mis brazos.

\- ¿Crees que él piense en mí? – dijo somnolienta. Supuse a quien se refería puesto que no dejaba de hablar de él desde nuestro regreso. Era extraño escucharla hablar con tanto afecto de alguien más aparte de Itachi. En todo caso, si ella estaba hablando de él significaba que…

Solté un suspiro antes de responderle.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Tú eres muy especial como para que te olviden, nee-chan – sonrió, delante de los demás no suelo llamarla así, pero estando solos o con Itachi, sí.

-Eso espero – se pegó más a mí. Sentí la piel de su rostro sobre mi torso desnudo. Ella era fría por naturaleza, lo supe con el tiempo; pero cuando duerme o se abraza con alguien por determinado tiempo se vuelve cálida – Naruto-kun…

-¿Mmm? – vi su cabecita.

-Sobre tus preguntas, lo que pensabas antes de que yo entrara, – así que me había escuchado, ¿eh? – Sí, lo siento, no lo pude evitar – hablaba en susurros apenas audibles.

-No hay problema – suspiré, acostumbrarse a sus habilidades, en especial a esa de leer la mente, era un duro y complicado trabajo.

-Bueno, solo te quería decir que… – su voz sonaba pausada, seguro estaba cansada, por hacerme compañía no había dormido por tres noches, y ella y yo somos unos dormilones luego de las misiones – ja-ja… – de nuevo leyó lo que pensaba – bueno, ella, Hinata, llora por ti porque, aaah – bostezó – porque te ama – ¡¿qué cosa?! – Sí, te ama. Estoy segura – nuevo bostezo. No puedo creer algo como eso.

-Nee-chan…

-Y tú… – ni me dejo terminar, que injusto – ja-ja. Tú te… – el sueño la vencía – tú te preocupas por ella porque, porque tu…la…quieres…tam…bi…en…- cerró los ojos y cayó dormida.

Suspiré. ¿Sería cierto eso? No, imposible. Hinata no podía amar a un monstruo como yo. Y yo no podría quererla. No. No podía. Aunque…

Miré de nuevo por la ventana. Cuantos recuerdos enterrados. Cuantas cosas ocultas dentro de mí. Cuántas cosas que deseaba olvidar. Una suave brisa soplaba. Suspiré de nuevo, jalé bien las cobijas y nos tapé perfectamente. Vi Kish, a pesar de ser pequeña e infantil era realmente perceptiva e inteligente. Suspiré de nuevo.

Le di un beso en la frente, como ya era costumbre.

-Buenas noches Kish – mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con vista hacia la luna, que hermosa, mis labios se movieron por voluntad propia antes de dormirme: – buenas noches…Hina-chan…

.

.

.

Esa noche muchos durmieron con un solo pensamiento en común: Naruto.

Neji vio a su prima llorar antes de irse a dormir. Tenten limpiaba sus armas con afán, quería rescatar a aquel rubio que le había abierto los ojos a su preciado compañero. Rock Lee deseaba salvar ese alguien tan importante para la aldea, un genio del trabajo duro como él. Kakashi y Gai hablaron un poco antes de pasar horas pensando cada uno por su cuenta. Nara jugó varias partidas de shouji con su sensei para calmarse. Temari y Kankurou espiaron a su hermano hasta que se durmió, luego de ello se retiraron a descansar con la preocupación dibujada en sus semblantes. Kiba y Akamaru se quedaron hasta tarde en el jardín, pensando en aquel tonto amigo que les venció y les hizo ser mejores. Shino miraba por su ventana deseando que todo se arreglara pronto. Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu pensaban en cómo sería todo si hubiesen conocido antes a ese tal Naruto. Ino y Sai se quedaron juntos platicando hasta tarde, la rubia informaba a su novio sobre la historia del Uzumaki y él escucho con atención, no debía olvidar algo. Chouji extrañamente no cenó, solo se puso a ver a la nada en forma pensativa. Tsunade permanecía ida observando el monte de los Kages desde el edificio principal de Konoha, Shizune a su lado hacía lo mismo.

La brisa nocturna parecía cargar con aquel pesado ambiente.

Aquella noche la luna fue la única testigo de todo el dolor, la tristeza, desolación, melancolía, amistad y amor; fue la única testigo de aquellos sentimientos, pensamientos y dudas. La única que sabía toda la verdad.

Puede que estuviesen en dos lugares totalmente diferentes. Puede que se hubiesen separado, pero la luna fue su débil conexión en esa fría noche.

.

* * *

.

Hoy primero haré aclaraciones, respondo comentarios al final.

Empecemos, primero, la disculpa de costumbre. Terminé mis exámenes la semana pasada pero tuve varias cosas que cumplir y hacer y luego me tomé unos días para descansar un poco; en fin, hasta hoy pude tener las cosas listas. Pensaba subir el capítulo el domingo, como había quedado, pero parece que ese día estaré muy ocupada y mañana tampoco creo tener tiempo -otra noche de chicas con helado y comida chatarra por montones, wiii~ (nótese mi graaaaan entusiasmo)-, así que mejor actualizo hoy, de esa forma, pase lo que pase, no los dejo esperando más; aparte del motivo que mencioné al principio: el cumpleaños de dos preciadas amigas. Si dispongo de tiempo actualizo el domingo también, como compensación por el abandono, sino, el lunes o martes tienen otro capítulo para leer.

Otra cosa, quizá cambie de Nickname, no sé, me parece muy largo y a veces me da flojera verlo, sólo quería advertirles por si se me ocurre algo bueno y lo termino poniendo.

Con eso aclarado, quiero agradecerles por el tiempo que se han tomado para leer esta historia y, sobre todo, por esperar: gracias.

Nos leemos luego :D

~o~o~o

 **Jose Miguel:** jaja, gracias por leer, em, no me gusta escribir harem, y, francamente, nunca lo he intentado; parejas en sí, no hay, pero las insinuaciones son claras...espero.

 **Shadow zomber:** creo que después de leer te habrás dado una idea, sino, lo aclaro un poco: yo sólo escribo Naruhina cuando se trata del fandum de Naruto. Es mi OTP aquí, jaja.

 **Nico48825:** ¿suculentos? jajaja, no sé, pero si con un capítulo.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** lo siento, seguro te entristecí de nuevo por tardar tanto, disculpa. También creo que Naruto intentando ser malo es sexy, muy sexy xD besos de vuelta~.

 **CrazyLife70:** waah *-* muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara, en serio, espero no defraudarte. Gracias por unirte a este grupo de lectores.


	13. Chapter 13

Lo prometido es deuda.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 13: Un Día En Akatsuki.

Eran las 7:00 a.m., en la entrada de Konoha se encontraban reunidos todos los ninja que irían en la búsqueda de Uzumaki Naruto. La Hokage estaba con ellos.

-Bien, creo que ya estamos todos – anunció Kakashi, quien había llegado hasta el final, típico de él.

-Sí – asintieron.

-Entonces, en marcha.

-Ninjas de la Hoja, – Tsunade llamó su atención – su misión es encontrar a Uzumaki Naruto y tratar de traerlo con vida a la aldea para su interrogación y decidir cómo será tratado. En caso de que se resista y peligre la vida de alguno de ustedes tienen la autorización para… – ni a ella le gustaba la idea –…para matarle – nuevos asentimientos – Bien, los líderes de esta misión serán Hatake Kakashi y el Kazekage de Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara.

-Entendido.

-Cuídense, les deseo suerte, ¡vayan! – ordenó y todos salieron corriendo en dirección a la cascada de la vez anterior.

Debían darse prisa, solo tenían una semana para localizar al susodicho y llevarlo de regreso.

- _Naruto, solo espera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

En la guarida número tres de Akatsuki una jovencita despertaba de su reconfortante sueño. Se estiró lo más que pudo en la cama, luego frotó sus ojos y miró alrededor. No había nadie. La puerta del baño se abrió mostrando a un joven rubio saliendo vestido con un pantalón negro y una playera naranja.

-Al fin has despertado, nee-chan – le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa todavía adormilada.

-Buenos días, Naruto-nii, – bostezó – ¿qué hora es? – dijo intentando salir de las sabanas.

-Las dos de la tarde, así que creo que ya no serían buenos días, sino buenas tardes – se rió de ella.

-¿Oh? ¿En serio? – Se puso en pie toda nerviosa – he dormido demasiado, mmm, Sasori-senpai se enfadará, he faltado al entrenamiento de hoy – hizo un puchero.

-No te preocupes, Kish, les he dicho que estabas cansada y él vino a verte, al notar que estabas tan dormida decidió que dejarían los entrenamientos para después. Pero es mejor que te apresures, han llegado Hidan y Kakuzu y exigen verte – hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Hidan y Kakuzu-senpai llegaron? – Naruto asintió – ¡Qué bien! ¡Hace mucho que no los veo en persona! – fue hasta su armario y sacó ropa: un vestido morado con detalles negros que le llegaba cuatro dedos por arriba de las rodillas.

Naruto la observó en silencio, luego sonrió. Nunca comprendería como alguien tan dulce podía querer a sujetos como ellos, los de Akatsuki, incluyéndose en esa lista. Sin duda ella tenía preferencia por los chicos malos. Que desafortunada.

-No exageres, Kish, los viste en persona hace como diez días.

-¿Y? ¡Es demasiado! – ya iba camino al baño.

-Ok, no discutiré contigo – Naruto se alzó de hombros.

-No discutes porque sabes que perderás – cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño sin mirarle.

-Sí, claro, como no – Naruto decidió salir – solo apúrate, ya casi es hora de la comida.

-¡Sí, papi! – se escuchó la risa burlona de la chiquilla. Naruto sonrió y salió al corredor, se dirigió a la salida de la guarida.

Estar solo observando el paisaje se había convertido en su segundo pasatiempo favorito, el primer lugar lo ocupaba estar con Kishasa, y el tercero entrenar. Salió; se recargó en una de las paredes de la entrada a la cueva que les servía de guarida. Se hundió en sus pensamientos. Se había vuelto tan fuerte. Con la ayuda de Itachi y Kish había conseguido domar al Kyuubi, ahora, cada vez que lo necesitaba, podía tomar prestado su poder. Todos le habían enseñado nuevas técnicas muy poderosas, sabía utilizar los elementos futon, katon y suiton. Había perfeccionado el rasengan y manejaba mejor el chackra. Sí, no cabía duda, era mucho, mucho más poderoso que cuando vivía en Konoha. Fue una gran elección el irse ese día. Una presencia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Tú también has venido? – dijo sin mirar al llegado.

-Sí.

-¿Solo o con el cara de tiburón? – se escucharon leves risas.

-Vinimos ambos y, al parecer, estamos reunidos todos.

-¿Todos? Es raro – la nueva compañía de Naruto permaneció de pie a su lado.

-Supongo que todos han venido porque Kishasa tuvo que salir a combatir y nos tenía preocupados de una u otra manera – explicó Itachi con calma.

-Hmp, creo que es lo más probable – se giró y quedó viendo al Uchiha – ¿sabes que son unos sobre protectores de lo peor? – el mayor sonrió de lado.

-¿Y tú sabes que significa Kishasa para cada uno, para Akatsuki? – Naruto cerró los ojos, suspiró y luego sonrió igual que Itachi.

-Lo sé, pero, aun así, exageran – el pelinegro se encogió de hombros, evitando decirle que él actuaba, en cada vez más ocasiones, igual que ellos. Leves pasos hicieron a ambos mirar al interior de la guarida.

-¡Naruto-kun! – Era la pequeña, quien ya venía con su vestido puesto y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Itachi con su compañero – ¡Itachi-san! – Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza – ¡Te extrañé tanto! – tenía su rostro hundido en el pecho del Uchiha, era hasta donde llegaba con su 1.50 de estatura.

-También te extrañé, Ai – sonrió el joven devolviendo el abrazo, la chiquilla alzó el rostro y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de su "amado".

Luego de sonreírle un rato se separó de él y lo miró con reproche.

-¡Me debes un dulce, Itachi-san! – extendió su mano reclamando el caramelo.

Los mayores sonrieron; el moreno metió una mano en su bolsa ninja y sacó una barra de chocolate. Suspiró con fingida resignación mientras quitaba la envoltura.

-Aquí tienes – le metió el dulce en la boca. Las mejillas de Kishasa se tiñeron de un tono rosado cuando Itachi le revolvió su cabello con cariño.

Naruto sonreía, era un lindo cuadro, uno que no pensó contemplaría en ese sitio ni con esa persona como uno de los protagonistas, es decir, se trataba de Uchiha Itachi, el "despiadado" asesino del clan Uchiha. Vio hacia afuera y dedujo que ya era la hora de la comida.

-Kish, no quiero interrumpir tu lindo momento con Itachi, pero es hora de ir a comer – la niña degustaba con tranquilidad su "premio", lo miró y luego a Itachi, dando a entender que no iría sin ellos. Uchiha tomó la mano de la niña.

-Vamos, Kish, o todos se enfadarán conmigo y con Naruto.

-¿Todos? – se sacó un momento la barra de chocolate de la boca. Si Itachi decía todos eso solo significaba que…

-Sí, están todos, a excepción de tres que llegaran más tarde. Es raro que no te dieras cuenta – Naruto pudo apreciar como, por un leve segundo, Itachi frunció el ceño. Era cierto, Kishasa no pasaría por alto esos detalles.

-Eh, en realidad salí del cuarto con la intención de buscar a Naruto-nii, así que creo que centré toda mi atención en ello – sonrió, excusándose – pero me alegra que todos estén aquí – sus ojos cafés brillaron por la emoción, amaba que todos sus seres queridos estuviesen reunidos – entonces, ¡vamos! – sonrió y caminaron rumbo al comedor, Kishasa de la mano de Itachi y Naruto los siguió luego de echar un último vistazo hacia atrás.

Tendría que dejar de lado su preciada paz por un rato.

Al estar cerca del comedor ya se escuchaba el ruido que hacían todos los Akatsuki juntos. Entraron luego de que Naruto pusiese una expresión fría e indiferente, para descontento de Kishasa y diversión de Itachi. ¿No podía ser un poco más blando con los otros?

-¡Hola! – saludó con una sonrisa la niña y agitando su mano libre. Al momento todos los presentes la miraron y sonrieron. Estaba a salvo.

-¡Princesa! – Hidan, que estaba de pie y por ello fue el más rápido, la cargó con euforia, como si llevasen siglos sin verse o temiera que se la arrebataran, la niña solo rodeó su cintura con ambas piernas y abrazó su cuello – ¡Gracias a Jashin-sama que estas bien y esos estúpidos no te hirieron!

-Claro que estoy bien, si no soy una debilucha, ¿recuerda? Ustedes han sido mis maestros, sería un insulto si perdiera contra personas tan débiles como las que estaban en la cascada – reprochó la niña después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Hidan.

-Jajajaja, tienes razón, princesa, esos imbéciles no eran rivales para ti.

-Bueno, ya dámela, no es solo de tu propiedad, Hidan – dijo Deidara extendiendo los brazos para cargar a la que él consideraba aún una niña.

-Tú ya la viste demasiado tiempo, bombita, es mi turno de estar con ella – se alejó Hidan del rubio.

-¿Bombita? – una vena saltó en la cabeza de Deidara – ¡¿A quién te crees que le dices así?!

-Pues a quien más que a ti, De~i~da~ra~chan~ – dijo con burla el otro.

-¡Ya cállate, estúpido adorador de un dios que no existe!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Jashin-sama, pedazo de mierda?! – comenzaron a lanzarse rayitos por los ojos.

-¡Es la verdad! – no se abalanzaban el uno sobre el otro sólo porque la chica estaba de por medio, que sino.

Naruto guardó un suspiro, lo normal.

-Ya, ya, cálmense los dos, por favor, senpais – sonrió nerviosa Kishasa; los peleoneros la vieron, luego se miraron, se lanzaron una última mirada de desprecio y se callaron. Lo que era tener control sobre todos ellos, pensó Naruto; ella podía dar mucho miedo – Deidara-senpai, discúlpese con Hidan-senpai por insultar a su dios – miradas de desprecio.

-No – se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección.

-Si no lo hace hoy no duermo en su habitación y no le hablaré en una semana – advirtió la pequeña. Deidara la miró, luego a Hidan, quien sonreía con suficiencia, nueva mirada a la niña. Bufó molesto.

-Me disculpo por insultar a tu tonto dios, Hidan – se rindió al fin, no fue una gran disculpa, pero algo era algo. Kishasa sonrió.

-Bien, y ahora, Hidan-senpai, discúlpese con Deidara-senpai por haber insultado su arte.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?! – la sonrisa del peliplata se desvaneció para mirarla con reproche – ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Por qué si! – Ella dio una mirada asesina – y si no lo hace también a usted lo castigaré.

-¿Qué? – los miembros de Akatsuki no involucrados en la pelea hacían esfuerzos por contener las carcajadas ante la escena. Ver a una mocosa regañando a dos grandulones era cómico.

-¡Eso, lo castigaré! – La mujercita tomó el collar de Hidan y se lo arrancó – quemaré esto y…

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Jashin-sama te castigará! – la niña aprovechó el desconcierto para poner sus pies en tierra firme.

-No lo hará, yo le caigo bien, usted mismo me lo dijo – contestó inocente poniendo el collar detrás de ella.

-Hidan, te regresaron tus argumentos, jaja – se burló Kakuzu.

-¡Cállate, Kakuzu! – Hidan lo vio amenazante y luego volvió su atención a la niña – Princesa, dame mi amuleto, por favor – ella era la única con la que utilizaba el por favor. La pequeña meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro manteniendo el objeto dentro de sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-No hasta oír sus disculpas – el tipo quedó en derrota total. Bajó la mirada y pronunció lenta y tortuosamente.

-Perdón, Deidara-chan – algo es algo, pensaron todos. Kishasa caminó y, con un ligero salto, le volvió a poner el amuleto a su senpai.

Naruto tomó nota mental, por millonésima vez: no hacerla enfadar en serio.

-Bueno, se acabó la función, – Sasori llamó su atención – es hora de comer.

-Sí, comida~ – alegremente la niña caminó hacia su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, no sin antes saludar a los que no había visto en un tiempo: – hola, Kisame-senpai, recuerde que me debe una salida a la laguna que está a ciento veinticinco kilómetros al oeste de Kirigakure – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro, mocosa, no lo he olvidado.

-Menos mal, ¿qué tal, Zetsu-senpais? ¿Cómo han estado hoy? – dio un beso en ambas mejillas del susodicho.

-Muy bien, pequeñaja – dijo Zetsu Negro.

-Oh, háblale con más cariño a la florecita – reprendió Zetsu Blanco; y es que ese tipo cara de aloe vera tenia doble personalidad, lo cual a veces era divertido, otras molesto y, casi siempre, raro. Naruto desconfiaba más de él que de los otros.

Alguien con doble personalidad no era de fiar, él lo sabía muy bien.

-Je-je, no hay problema, senpai, ya me acostumbre. Por cierto, ¿y Tobi? – miró a todos lados buscándolo.

Tobi, Naruto lo recordó, era el segundo miembro más reciente en el equipo, después de él mismo. En la cascada ni se había acordado de él, y eso que no era fácil que pasara desapercibido. Oh, bueno, no es como que ese tío fuera alguien oficial en el equipo.

-Vendrá más tarde con Pain y Konan – aclaró Zetsu Negro.

-Ah, bueno – continuó con su trayecto – ¡Kakuzu-senpai, usted me debe un helado! – anunció mientras le daba su respectivo beso. Naruto podría jurar que Kakuzu sonrió al tiempo que sacó algo de sus ropas: un pequeño botecito de helado de chocolate, el favorito de la niña.

-Aquí está.

-¡Waaa! – Sus ojos brillaron y se lanzó a abrazar al aludido – ¡Usted sí que es bueno, senpai! – Naruto soltó una pequeña risa al recordar la última vez que Hidan le hizo lo mismo al tipo y terminó con varios shuriken enterrados en el cuerpo, fue cómico verlo intentado esquivar las armas y como tres de cada cuatro se clavaban en él ya que no tenía su guadaña al alcance para defenderse.

Cuando Itachi alzó una ceja en su dirección él tuvo que callar.

-Awww~, Kakuzu-senpai – se burlaron los que hace un momento estaban pelando. Él solo deshizo el abrazo.

La niña sonrió, se sentó en su sitio y saludó al último que le faltaba, quien le servía su comida en ese momento:

-Sasori-senpai, me disculpo por faltar al entrenamiento de hoy – dijo apenada. El pelirrojo, quien no iba dentro de su marioneta por obvias razones, sonrió de lado.

-Me dejaste esperando, querida.

-Sí, lo sé, perdóneme – sonrió con culpa.

-Te perdono esta, pero para la otra te despertaré; no me gusta que me dejen esperando.

-¡Entendido, senpai! – sonrió.

Comenzaron a comer, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi y Naruto sentados al lado derecho de la niña: Kakuzu, Deidara, Zetsu y Sasori al lado izquierdo. Sasori era el único que no se había servido, no lo necesitaba. Comieron entre bromas de mal gusto por parte del rubio mayor y del peliplata, el silencio de Itachi y Naruto, las intervenciones de los otros y la sonrisa de Kishasa. Al terminar se quedaron tomando té mientras Hidan y Deidara lavaban la vajilla como castigo, impuesto por la chica, por andar peleando. En eso estaban cuando llegaron los miembros faltantes: el líder, Pain; la otra mujer del grupo, Konan; y el nuevo, ni tanto, integrante de la organización, el alegre, infantil y torpe Tobi, que cubría su rostro con una rara máscara.

-¡Ya llegamooos! – gritó entusiasta el segundo miembro más joven de Akatsuki.

-¡Tobi! – la pequeña lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah? ¡Kishasa-chan! – el enmascarado corrió a abrazarla – ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Se escucharon sus risas – ¡te extrañé mucho! – una cascadita de lágrimas asomaba por el único agujero en la máscara.

-Jajaja, y yo a ti, Tobi – respondió correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-¡Hidan, no seas torpe! ¡Me has llenado de jabón!

-¡No seas un maldito quejica! – gritaba el otro.

-¿Eh? ¿Hidan y Deidara-senpai lavando la vajilla? – Tobi volteó a verlos con curiosidad – es extraño – dijo en conclusión rascándose la cabeza.

-Kishasa los castigó por haber peleado – explicó Kisame con una sonrisa de burla.

-Oh, ya veo, eso lo explica todo – contestó sonriendo, probablemente, no sabían por la máscara.

-Konan-san, Pain-sama, es un gusto volver a verlos en persona – de nuevo la voz de la niña les hizo dejar de prestarle atención a Hidan y Deidara.

-Linda, veo que has salido ilesa – sonrió la peliazul acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto! Personas como ellos no me iban a vencer – sonrió con un toque de arrogancia.

-Claro que no – le devolvió la sonrisa Konan.

-¿Qué información has obtenido del encuentro, Kishasa? – interrogó Pain.

-Moo~, Pain-sama~ – la niña infló una de sus mejillas – primero se saluda, luego se pregunta.

-Kishasa – la vio en forma de advertencia.

-Ah, qué más da – la chica caminó hasta él y depositó un beso en su mejilla para después hablar: – ellos no tiene idea de nuestras guaridas, dentro del grupo se encontraban: dos ninja médico, una de ellas de tipo sensorial y la otra con una fuerza sobrehumana; también estaba una usadora de elemento viento, era de Sunagakure; otro que es marionetista, igual proveniente de la aldea de la Arena; estaba un espadachín, al parecer es el nuevo suplente de Zabuza Momochi, usa elemento suiton; Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia, los acompañaba, de él ya sabemos mucho; uno que me llamó la atención, lo llamaron Juugo, si no mal recuerdo es uno de los ex seguidores de Orochimaru-senpai – unos bufaron al escuchar ese nombre, una mirada de ella los calló, pese a todo, la niña había tenido en muy alta estima al sannin invocador de serpientes – bueno, Juugo al parecer es el origen de la marca maldita. Ah, una de las ninja médico y el espadachín también estuvieron con Orochimaru-senpai.

-¿Estas segura? – preguntó Pain.

-Afirmativo, los recuerdo muy bien. Puede que Juugo nos cause un poco de problemas.

-Ya veo – la chiquilla prosiguió:

-Ok, por ultimo tenemos a Uchiha Sasuke – miraron a Itachi de manera discreta, o no tanto – elementos utilizables: katon y raiton, además de ser espadachín. Es todo.

-¿Tienes los demás nombres, linda? – preguntó Konan.

-Sip, médicos: Haruno Sakura y U…mmm, sólo Karin, no estoy segura de su apellido, lo siento – Naruto alzó una ceja, inusual que se le escapara algo como eso.

-No importa, sigue.

-Houzuki Suigetsu es el espadachín; Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Kankurou, hermanos de, em, de Gaara-kun – nuevos bufidos por parte de Deidara – son todos.

-Muy bien, has hecho un buen trabajo, Kishasa.

-Gracias, Pain-sama – sonrió con simpatía la niña.

Se escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose, miraron en dirección a los que limpiaban la vajilla.

-¡Deidara, mira lo que hiciste! – se burló el peliplata.

-¡Lo hice por tu culpa!

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Tú eres el torpe, no yo, pedazo de mierda inútil!

-¡Tú fuiste quien me movió cuando lo limpiaba, imbécil! – dejaron los platos y vasos de lado para mirarse retadoramente.

-¡No me eches la culpa por tu torpeza, marica!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya verás! – Deidara tomó el vaso que había dejado de lavar y se lo aventó a Hidan, este lo esquivó y le aventó un plato.

De repente la vajilla se convirtió en su arma, tazas, platos, vasos y cubiertos volaban en un intercambio de golpes entre esos dos. Tobi los veía con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, Kisame reía a carcajadas por el daño que ellos se hacían, los demás miraban con una sonrisa la escena, incluído Naruto, que hacía esfuerzos por no reír como Kisame; dos no sonreían, Pain y Kishasa, el primero miraba indiferente, la otra tenía el ceño cada vez más fruncido.

-¡Toma, idiota!

-¡Ja! ¡Cómete esto jashinista! – continuaban con su pelea. Naruto y los demás sintieron el peligro cerca. Mejor intentar recuperar la compostura.

3, 2, 1…

Kishasa ya no lo soportó más, caminó decidida hasta ellos y, en un rápido movimiento, tomó a ambos por una oreja.

-¡Basta! – les jaló más fuerte, poniendo sus cráneos a su altura. Se hizo silencio.

-¡Ay, nena, me lastimas! – Deidara tiró el cubierto que sostenía.

-¡Princesa, suéltame! – pidió Hidan.

-¡¿Es que no se pueden estar en paz por más de cinco minutos?! – comenzó a regañarlos cerrando los ojos y haciendo un puchero.

-Pero… – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Me han hecho enfadar! Yo solo quería estar en paz con todos ustedes, pero veo que es ¡imposible! – Jaló más fuerte, provocando que ambos soltaran un quejido – ¿Saben qué? Los voy a castigar – abrió los ojos y los miró.

-¡¿Eh?! – el pánico comenzó a florecer, nunca se sabía qué tipo de castigo te pondrá esa niña. Naruto se estremeció de sólo pensarlo y recordar los previos castigos, en definitiva, nota mental reforzada: no hacer enfadar de verdad a su compañera.

-¡Sí! ¡Voy a castigarlos! – Su sonrisa inocente adquirió un tinte malévolo – ¡Vamos! – los comenzó a sacar de la cocina/comedor a rastras, sin soltar sus orejas, los dos solo hacían muecas graciosas y se quejaban, intentando sin éxito salir de ese problema.

Los presentes no lo soportaron más, comenzaron a reír, aunque Pain solo sonrió de medio lado y Naruto e Itachi soltaron un bufido.

-¡Kishasa-chan! ¿Puedo ir a ver? ¿Puedoooo? – preguntó Tobi alzando su mano.

-Claro, Tobi – dejó de arrastrarlos para sonreírle al chico.

-¡Qué bien! – El pelinegro dio saltitos y comenzó a seguirla – veré algo interesante, ¿me pregunto que elegirás como castigo en esta ocasión?

-¡Nena! – regañó Deidara.

-¡Eso no es justo, princesa! – advirtió Hidan. Ambos sintieron nueva presión en sus preciadas orejitas.

-¡Ustedes cállense! No pueden decir algo, están castigados – los fulminó con la mirada. El aura depresiva se instaló en ambos.

-Sí, Kish – murmuraron. Nuevas carcajadas.

-Así me gusta, como niños buenos – se giró viendo al resto de los Akatsuki, quienes dejaron de reír – nos vemos más tarde, senpais. En cuanto termine con el castigo de estos peleoneros los busco.

-Claro, tómate tu tiempo.

-Bueno, ¡vamos! – la pequeña salió jalando a unos arrepentidos y resignados Deidara y Hidan, seguida de Tobi quien reía por la idea de Kishasa castigando a los dos. Casi podían escuchar sus súplicas. Cuando la chica estuvo lejos Pain le habló a Naruto.

-Naruto, – el rubio lo vio –sígueme, tenemos que hablar – dijo dándose la vuelta y echando a andar.

-¿Mh? – Naruto alzó una ceja, sin embargo se puso en pie y lo siguió sin protestar.

-¿De qué querrán hablar sin que nadie se entere? – cuestionó Kisame.

-No lo sé – dijo Zetsu Blanco.

-Mmm, bueno, no es nuestro problema – una sonrisa burlona asomó en el "cara de tiburón", como lo llamaba Naruto. Se levantó de su asiento – no sé ustedes, pero yo siento curiosidad por el tipo de castigo que les dará la mocosa a ese par. Voy a ir a ver, Itachi-san – se despidió y fue en busca de la niña.

-Yo, yo creo también tengo curiosidad – Konan lo siguió ocultado una sonrisa. Itachi sonrió de lado y fue tras ellos, también estaba intrigado.

-Podría ser interesante – habló Zetsu negro.

En fin, todos terminaron yendo a ver a los castigados y su pequeña verdugo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la guarida:

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Pain? – Naruto estaba cruzado de brazos a espaldas del líder. Era inusual ser llamado sin que Kishasa estuviera con él. El lider cerró sus ojos y habló.

-Últimamente has demostrado ser de mucha confianza.

-Oooh, un alabo – sonrió arrogante.

-He decidido que les daré una misión independiente a ti y a Kishasa. Una en la cual sólo vayan ustedes dos – Naruto mostró interés, por fin, lejos de molestos sobreprotectores.

-¿Qué clase de misión?

-Capturar al jinchuuriki del Hachibi – el viento sopló al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Naruto solo sonrió de lado.

.

.

.

-¡AAAAH!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! – las carcajadas se escucharon dentro, justo a sus espaldas. El castigo de Kishasa era todo un éxito.

.

* * *

.

Este capítulo lo creé porque me pareció divertido e interesante el que se viera la vida de Naruto con Akatsuki, más o menos. Espero fuera de su agrado.

Ahora, un poco más relajada, estoy haciendo las cosas con calma y podré actualizar el domingo, sin falta, aunque es probable que termine con las correcciones antes del viernes, si eso pasa, ¿quisieran que subiera el capítulo ese día? Quizá tendrían que esperar al lunes para el siguiente, así que lo dejo a su criterio por esta vez.

Por otro lado, quiero hacerles otra pregunta, he estado pensando en dejarles mi cuenta de twitter para así avisar por ese medio sobre cualquier imprevisto, digo, hace mucho creé ese cuenta y jamás le he dado un uso xD así que, la cuestión es si quieren que haga eso o no.

Es todo por ahora.

Nos leemos pronto.

~o~o~o

 **matiasFull:** el Naruhina es genial en sí mismo (?)

 **Nico48825:** eeeh :D

 **ichimaruuu:** Kishasa es un misterio en si (?), tus teorías son buenas, ya verás si has acertado o no. El misterio rodea a todos los Akatsuki.

 **CrazyLife70:** mmm, no pensé que Gaara sonara tierno jaja. Alguien debía decirle a Naruto lo obvio xD y este fanfic fue pensado para darle a todos una nueva faceta sin salirse mucho de su forma de ser original, no sé si me explico.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** no te preocupes, yo me demoré más. Yo creo que eso pasa porque en la noche sólo estás con tus pensamientos. Naruto intentando ser malvado seguirá robando corazones, supongo jaja. Besos de vuelta.


	14. Chapter 14

Lamento si estos capítulos les parecen de relleno, pero me prefiero explicar las cosas con calma.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 14: En Busca De Naruto.

El gran equipo de Kakashi había llegado por fin a la cascada donde viesen por última vez a Naruto.

-Aquí es – anunció el peliblanco.

-Bien, entonces, – Gai llamó su atención – ¿qué hacemos primero?

-Mmm, creo que lo primero es seguir la pista que tiene Juugo – dijo Kakashi caminando sobre el agua y posicionándose en el mismo lugar donde Kishasa estaba cuando dijo lo de ir a la guarida – Juugo-kun, ¿ella miró al norte, cierto?

-Sí – asintió el peli naranja.

-En ese caso, el norte sería… – miró alrededor, orientándose, – por allá – concluyó señalando una ruta – bien, Juugo-kun, pregunta a los animales del bosque si les vieron; Hinata, Neji, usen su byakugan para buscar rastros; Kiba, intenta olfatear el aroma de Naruto; el resto, síganme – ordenó retomando la marcha.

-¡Entendido! – contestaron y le siguieron.

Sería difícil, pero encontrarían algo que los llevase con Naruto.

.

.

.

-Partirán dentro de tres días, avísale a Kishasa; estén listos – anunció Pain después de que vieran el castigo que la pequeña les había dado a Deidara y Hidan. Se dio la vuelta – también dile a Konan que después me alcance, puede quedarse unos días con la niña – Naruto solo asintió. El líder de Akatsuki hizo unos sellos con sus manos y se esfumó.

Naruto suspiró pero sonrió de lado con un toque de malicia: por fin, una misión solo con Kishasa, era una idea que le encantaba. Sin "senpais" sobreprotectores y molestos rondando alrededor, ah, un poco de paz se vendría. Dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso al lugar donde Kish les estaba aplicando su "castigo" a los dos Akatsuki peleoneros. Quería ver una vez más el curioso castigo. Sonrió con ganas.

Ese día no podía ser mejor.

.

.

.

-¡Kakashi-san, tengo información! – dijo Juugo deteniéndose a hablar con un ave. Al terminar asintió y le agradeció al animalito.

-¿Qué te dijo, Juugo-kun? – preguntó Sakura, todos se habían detenido a la voz del peli naranja.

-Al parecer vamos en la dirección correcta, ella… – señaló al ave que se alejaba –…comentó que los vio acampando unos metros más delante hace unos días.

-Bien, vamos – caminaron hasta llegar al sitio indicado por el animal del bosque – Kiba… – pidió Kakashi con la mirada. El castaño asintió y se puso a olfatear el ambiente, junto con su perro Akamaru. Hinata y Neji usaron el byakugan buscando algún pedazo de ropa o algo que se les olvidara.

Los demás hacían lo mismo, buscar el más mínimo indicio que los pudiera condicir hasta su amigo.

Gaara caminó un poco más alejado del resto del grupo; recorrió con mirada juzgadora su entorno; uno de los árboles que estaban en el lugar llamó su atención. Caminó hasta él y lo que encontró en el tronco le sacó una sonrisa involuntaria de alivio. Una pista.

-Kishasa – murmuró. Sasuke, que estaba cerca, le escuchó hablar.

-¿Gaara, encontraste algo? – el pelirrojo, aunque estaba de espaldas al Uchiha, borró su sonrisa antes de responder.

-Sí, trae a Inuzuka – contestó cruzándose de brazos, Sasuke asintió y fue en búsqueda del castaño, mientras Gaara se quedaba frente al árbol, observando lo encontrado y agachándose a recoger algo más que le había llamado la atención.

En un instante Kiba y los demás se encontraban cerca de él.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el ninja rastreador viendo al Kazekage. Gaara estaba dándoles la espalda, obstruyendo la vista de lo que había encontrado.

-Miren – dijo dejando de darles la espalda y exponiendo lo que encontró, ubicándose a un lado del árbol.

-¿Eh? – miraron lo encontrado con extrañas muecas: era un grabado muy detallado del zorro de nueve colas dormido plácidamente y, quien a su parecer, podía ser Naruto que se encontraba de pie a su lado con una mano posada en el lomo de la bestia. A su alrededor lo que parecía ser el símbolo del Yin-yang.

La expresión de Naruto en la imagen era relajada y pensativa, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Cada detalle era bueno, no perfecto, pero bueno. Había otros cuantos garabatos más rodeando el dibujo.

-Sin duda lo hizo esa mocosa, se nota que nadie más lo haría – dijo Temari observando el grabado.

-Eso es correcto – anunció Gaara.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – inquirió Tenten. El Kazekage la miró con calma, luego cerró los ojos y mostró algo que tenía dentro de su puño.

-¿Una envoltura de caramelo? – cuestionó Lee.

-Es parecida a la envoltura que tenía el dulce que sacó Naruto en la cascada – apuntó.

-Ya veo, entonces es seguro que la niña estuvo aquí – Gai se puso en actitud pensativa.

-No solo ella, también Naruto estuvo en este lugar – llamó su atención Kiba.

-¿En serio? – Sakura le miró, esperanzada.

-Sí, bueno, eso creo, este aroma no es tan idéntico al del Naruto que conocimos, pero es demasiado parecido y se mezcla con otros aromas, uno dulce, otro parecido a la pólvora y uno que no logro identificar del todo, es amargo.

-Kishasa y sus acompañantes – repitió Gaara.

-¿Uh? – Suigetsu lo vio algo interrogante.

-Ella puede que conserve el aroma de los caramelos, y el Akatsuki llamado Deidara usaba explosivos – explicó el Kazekage – y, quizá, el aroma amargo provenga del veneno que usó Akasuna no Sasori en Kankuro.

-Entonces está más que comprobado que ellos estuvieron aquí – apuntó Neji.

-En ese caso, ¿puedes seguir el rastro, Kiba? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Jah, por supuesto que sí – miró a su perro – ¡vamos, Akamaru! – El perro ladró, luego se pusieron a buscar, el can volvió a ladrar – ¿lo has encontrado? – nuevo ladrido – ¡Perfecto! ¡Todos, por aquí! – hizo una seña lanzándose por una dirección.

-Vamos.

.

.

.

-¡Rasengan! – el ataque impactó en el blanco y una gran roca se hizo añicos. Naruto se sentó en el suelo para descansar un poco, recargando su espalda contra una de las paredes de la cueva; de la nada una mano le extendió una botella con agua – gracias – dijo tomando lo ofrecido.

-Por nada – Kishasa miró el enorme pedazo de piedra reducido a polvo – ha sido un gran ataque – le sonrió.

-Necesita más poder – contestó Naruto dejando de beber el vital líquido. Kish se sentó a su lado, jugando con un poco de arcilla.

-Pero es mucho más poderoso de lo que era cuando recién llegaste – replicó mientras continuaba amasando y moldeando la pasta blanca.

-No es suficiente – contestó mirando la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

-¿Por qué? – Kishasa tenía curiosidad – yo pienso que es tan poderoso como para darle problemas a muchos de mis senpais.

Naruto mostró un semblante de duda y quedó pensativo. Suspiró y contestó con frialdad.

-Necesitamos ser muy fuertes para enfrentar al jinchuuriki del Hachibi – tomó más agua.

-Ah, por eso, bueno, está bien, como digas – Naruto alzó una ceja mirándola; ella había dejado de jugar con la arcilla, guardándola en una bolsita que traía atada a la cintura.

-¿Por qué ese tono? ¿A caso no me crees? ¿No crees que hacerme más fuerte sea para completar esta importante misión? – podía ser que leyera sus pensamientos ocultos muy dentro de su mente. Eso no sería bueno, no, sería vergonzoso.

-Mmm, tal vez – contestó Kish mirando hacia un lado.

-¿Desconfías de mí? – el rubio hizo un fugaz puchero.

-Puede ser – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En ese caso… – Naruto se inclinó sobre ella de manera amenazante y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios –…no me queda más remedio que ¡darte un castigo! – la niña lo miró un segundo antes de que él se lanzara sobre ella y comenzara a hacerle cosquillas. Una debilidad que no podía controlar si le tomaban tan desprevenida.

-¡No! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Para, Naruto-kun! ¡Para! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Ya! ¡Ya, basta! ¡Jajajajajajaja! – la chica se retorcía debajo de su amigo, intentando apartarlo sin tener que recurrir a la verdadera fuerza.

-¿Vas a confiar en mí, Kish? ¿Estás arrepentida por hacerme sentir mal? – Naruto esbozaba una sonrisa muy propia de él, una sonrisa sincera y llena de felicidad. Esa sonrisa que a veces creía haber perdido del todo.

-¡SÍ! – Gritó la niña con los ojos cerrados por la risa – ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Pero ya detente, por favor! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-Bien – Naruto dejó de hacerle cosquillas y se puso de pie, sonriendo ampliamente.

La niña se quedó unos momentos más soltando risillas y jadeos, sosteniéndose su estómago. Naruto podía estar feliz por el hecho de haber ganado en esta ocasión.

-Ah, mira, mira lo que hiciste. Me, me he ensuciado de tierra – dijo reponiéndose y señalando su vestido de ese día, uno rojo con detalles negros.

-Tú fuiste la que me provocó – respondió alzándose de hombros.

-A lo mejor, pero pudiste cargarme en lugar de dejar que me revolcara por el suelo – dijo con reproche. Naruto dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

-Lo recordaré para el futuro – contestó extendiéndole la mano y ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Me parece bien – sonrió mientras sacudía sus ropas – ¿vamos a comer? – dijo volviendo a tomar su mano.

-Claro, estoy hambriento – contestó el ojiazul mientras se escuchaba su estómago rugir. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba con aquel solitario entrenamiento?

-Je-je, ya lo creo – comenzaron a caminar – por cierto, si quieres conseguir un poco de poder extra sin tener que recurrir a usar a tu biju, ¿por qué no intentas entrar en modo sabio?

-¿Modo sabio? – Naruto se detuvo y le miró interrogante.

-Ajá, es una cualidad que muy pocos logran, se trata de obtener energía a través de la naturaleza.

-Suena interesante.

-Y lo es, – parecía emocionada – si lo consigues tendrás una fuente de poder extra, por si el pierdes el control sobre el Kyuubi. Te sería muy útil, aunque es algo complicado lograrlo – murmuró poniendo un semblante pensativo.

-¿Conoces a alguien que lo haya conseguido?

-Por supuesto, Orochimaru-senpai entraba en modo sabio estilo serpiente, em, no sé si se pronuncie así – cerró los ojos pensativa, haciendo un puchero, – pero si sé que cuando lo hacía se volvía realmente poderoso – abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Mmm – Naruto, como casi todos, era adverso a escuchar el nombre de Orochimaru, tenía sus propios motivos.

-También los que fueron sus compañeros de equipo mientras vivió en Konoha podían entrar en modo sabio, claro, de sus respectivos animales asociados a sus invocaciones – informó la pequeña.

-¿Te refieres a la vieja Tsunade y al pervertido de Jiraiya?

-Sip, lo cual me dice que tú también podrías lograrlo, después de todo… – nuevamente comenzó a caminar, solo que esta vez sin agarrar la mano de Naruto –…fuiste alumno del viejo Sannin invocador de sapos y tienes un contrato de sangre con esos animales – le recordó. Naruto se quedó pensativo por un momento. Podría intentarlo – Naruto-kun, ¿te piensas quedar ahí todo el día? – Kishasa ya estaba a varios metros de él – pensé que estabas muy hambriento – sonrió.

-Ya voy – corrió hasta ella y la volvió a tomar de la mano, era una costumbre hacerlo.

-Creo que hoy cocinó Konan-san, me pregunto si habrá hecho algo que me guste – la chica iba soñando con su comida.

-Es lo más probable – sonrió el rubio, a veces olvidaba que ella aún era una niña, no una letal máquina de matar, – cierto, recuerda que nos vamos dentro de dos días para cumplir con la misión.

-Lo sé, no se me ha olvidado – sonrió con burla – si hasta me sorprende que tú te acuerdes, ja-ja – Naruto hizo un puchero.

-Dame algo de crédito, Kishasa-nee.

-Mmm, quizá – sonrió con ternura, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa – oye, ¿me llevas? – dijo separando sus manos y alzando sus brazos en dirección a su acompañante. El rubio suspiró resignado.

-De acuerdo, sube – se puso delante de ella y la niña trepó a su espalda. Ir a caballito era una de sus mayores diversiones, pero solo si la llevaban sus compañeros, aunque era imposible que alguien más lo hiciese, con lo sobreprotectores que eran todos con ella. En definitiva, la malcriaban – ¿Lista? – Kish rodeó el cuello de su amigo y juntó sus manos en el pecho del mismo.

-Sí – sonrió.

-Entonces, sigamos – Naruto continuó con el trayecto hacia la cocina.

-Jeh – la mujercita apoyó su cabeza en la hendidura de su cuello.

-Hmp – cerró los ojos el Uzumaki al sentir su respiración. Era la única con quien se permitía bajar tanto la guardia, no podía con los demás, no debía. Él ya no era un debilucho sentimental. Sin embargo…

Sonriendo se adentraron por los pasillos de aquella sombría guarida.

.

.

.

-Acamparemos esta noche aquí – detuvo su andar el líder del equipo, estaban en un claro – al parecer mañana llegaremos al lugar donde está Naruto – anunció Kakashi, era la segunda noche que pasarían en aquel bosque, desde que Gaara encontró el grabado de Kishasa.

-Entendido.

-Bien, entonces hay que repartir trabajos. Hoy Temari, Karin e Ino buscarán leña para el fuego; Suigetsu, Juugo y Sai traerán agua; Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Lee y Chouji buscarán comida; Shikamaru hará guardia en el lado sur y Gaara en el norte; Tenten, Shino, Kiba, comiencen a preparar la fogata y saquen las cosas para cocinar la cena; Sakura, vigila el lado este; Kankurou, tú vela el lado oeste; Gai, ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar – todos asintieron y fueron a cumplir con sus respectivas tareas.

En una hora se encontraban ya instalados, Sasuke y Lee habían atrapado unos cuantos peces para la cena, Neji, Hinata y Chouji habían encontrado algunos frutos y semillas comestibles; las chicas habían juntado suficientes leños y Sakura e Ino habían hecho unos cuantos platos con hojas del bosque, buscando distraerse. Los chicos trajeron las cantimploras repletas del líquido necesario. Se dispusieron a cenar en silencio, mientras Gaara continuaba subido en una rama de árbol, haciendo la vigilancia. Una persona subió hasta donde él estaba, era Hinata.

-To-tome, Kazekage-sama – dijo con timidez extendiéndole uno de los platos con algo de pescado cocido y frutas y su respectiva ración de agua.

-Gracias, Hyuuga-san, pero por favor, llámame por mi nombre – agradeció el pelirrojo tomando lo que le llevaron. Hinata se sorprendió un poco, Gaara lo notó – después de todo, tú fuiste una gran amiga para Naruto – aclaró.

-Si-si le agrada más así, lo haré, Gaara-san, a cambio, usted también llámeme por mi nombre – sonrió la chica, Gaara asintió; ella bajó a reunirse con sus compañeros. Después de un rato terminaron con su cena y se dispusieron a dormir.

-Hemos quedado que la primera guardia de la noche la tendrá el Kazekage, luego yo lo suplantaré – anunció Gai – después sigue Kakashi, luego Sasuke y por ultimo Neji, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

-Entonces, todos a dormir, asegúrense de reponer fuerzas – se comenzaron a acomodar alrededor del fuego.

Kiba usó a Akamaru como almohada, Shino se recargó contra un tronco, al igual que Kankurou y Kakashi; Lee y Gai se tiraron en el pasto; Shikamaru encontró un lugar un poco alejado donde no le daba tanto la suave brisa, un sitio tranquilo hasta que Chouji y Temari le fueron a hacer compañía; Sai e Ino se abrazaron mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de este; Sasuke le ofreció su manta a Sakura, ya que no habían suficientes pues alguien, cofSuigetsucof, había olvidado la suya, ante su negativa él musitó su clásico monosílabo y la jaló, quedando semi abrazados y dejando a una Sakura sonrojada; Neji se acostó junto a su prima y Tenten se les unió, quedando el chico entre las dos mujeres. Gaara simplemente se recargó contra el árbol en el que se encontraba sentado y miró hacia el cielo repleto de estrellas.

-La noche es tranquila – musitó. Un ruido a su lado le hizo sobresaltarse.

-Pe-perdona – era Hinata. – no, no fue mi intención asustarte.

-No hay problema – negó – ¿por qué no duermes? – la chica se había sentado en una rama cercana a donde él estaba, no necesitaban hablar muy fuerte y, por tanto, no molestaban a los que ya descansaban.

-Yo, yo no puedo – suspiró la peliazul bajando la mirada.

-¿Piensas en Naruto? – aquella pregunta tomó desprevenida a la joven, que se sonrojó completamente, pero sonrió de manera melancólica – ya veo, ¿él te importa mucho, verdad? – era una pregunta tonta, debido a que si no fuese de esa manera ella no estaría ahí.

-Sí, Na-Naruto-kun me enseñó a nunca rendirme y a ser fuerte, a esforzarme por alcanzar mis metas, él, él es un gran amigo – contestó con un tono un tanto triste.

-Sí, Uzumaki Naruto es una gran persona – suspiró Gaara devolviendo su vista al cielo.

-También significa mucho para ti, ¿verdad?

-Demasiado, él me cambió y, en cierta forma, contribuyó para que yo pudiese llegar a ser el Kazekage de Sunagakure – contestó mirando las estrellas y sonriendo un poco recordando a su viejo y primer amigo. El canto de los grillos los envolvió.

Hinata tenía una pregunta en su mente y, quizá, Gaara se la podría responder con sinceridad.

-Gaara-san, – el ojiverde la miró – ustedes, ustedes dijeron que había una niña en Akatsuki; ella, ella de verdad, ¿de verdad va a cuidar de Naruto-kun? – lo vio, el alzó la vista de nuevo, pensando, luego esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

-Así lo creo.

-¿Está, está seguro? – el Kazekage la miró, en serio se preocupaba mucho por Naruto.

-Estoy seguro. Ella, ella no es igual al resto de los Akatsuki; es más humana, por así decirlo – la peliazul bajó la mirada, aun preocupada, sin notar el cambio en el tono de voz del kage al nombrar a la jovencita – no tienes de que preocuparte, Hinata-san, estoy completamente seguro de que Kishasa quiere mucho a Naruto y lo protegerá a toda costa, ya ves, hasta ha hecho un dibujo de él – sonrió. Hinata lo miró y luego le devolvió la sonrisa – será mejor que descanses, mañana llegaremos a donde se encuentra Naruto.

-Tienes razón, Gaara-san, hasta mañana – dijo Hinata bajando del árbol y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su manta, se acostó bajo la mirada atenta del pelirrojo.

- _Naruto, amigo, sí que has dejado atrás personas que se preocupan por tu bienestar_ – pensó para luego continuar con lo suyo.

Dentro de poco le verían de nueva cuenta.

Dentro de poco sabrían que decisión se tomaría con respecto al joven Uzumaki.

Dentro de poco sabrían si se convertiría en un aliado o un enemigo.

.

.

.

-Gracias por el desayuno, Itachi-san – sonrió una alegre pequeña.

-Por nada, Ai – le devolvió la sonrisa el Uchiha mientras Naruto recogía los platos sucios.

-Vaya que eres muy meloso con la pequeña, Itachi-san – se burló Kisame.

-Hmp – sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Celoso, Kisame-senpai? – preguntó pícaramente la pequeña.

-Jajajaja, claro que no.

-Ah, bueno, menos mal – la niña se puso de pie, ese día llevaba puesto el vestido negro con nubes rojas, le llegaba tres centímetros por encima de las rodillas – voy al cuarto a buscar todas las cosas que necesitaremos, Naruto-kun – el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que la niña salía del cuarto.

-Oh, que hoy van a una misión – recordó el cara de tiburón. Silencio.

Con los días que habían transcurrido, todos los miembros de Akatsuki se dispersaron para cumplir con diferentes misiones, quedando solo en la guarida Itachi, Kisame, Naruto, Kishasa y Konan. Naruto agradeció la momentánea tranquilidad y el espacio para entrenar sin interrupciones, gracias al cual Itachi le había mostrado un par de técnicas nuevas con shurikens y le ayudó con el manejo del chackra. Pasados unos minutos la pequeña mujer volvió cargando el equipaje para el viaje.

-Aquí está todo, hay que prepararse, Naruto-kun – el rubio asintió y tomó sus cosas.

Después de un rato estuvieron listos, solo les faltaba ponerse sus capas.

-Bueno, se marchan y nosotros igual – Kisame tomó su gran espada envuelta en vendas y se dirigió hacia Kish – nos vemos, mocosa – la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta pronto, senpai – él le sonrió revolviéndole su cobrizo cabello.

-Te espero donde acordamos, Itachi-san – dijo antes de esfumarse en una cortina de humo.

-Es hora de que me reúna con Pain – anunció Konan con una suave sonrisa.

-Claro, Konan-san, me lo… – la pequeña calló para mirar en dirección a una de las paredes con cierto interés – ¿mh? – se le quedaron viendo.

Estaba pensativa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kish? – Naruto la miraba, preocupado. Kishasa sonrió un poco.

-Tal parece, Naruto-nii, que tenemos visitas – los miró sonriendo.

.

* * *

.

Como ya dije, me disculpo si estos parecen capítulos de relleno, pero hay cosas que me gusta tomar con calma. También me disculpo por actualizar tarde, me perdí viendo la clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos en compañía de mis padres jaja.

Como compensación porque estos capítulos sean tediosos, quizá, actualizaré cada dos días, logré hacer bastantes correcciones de este fanfic, así que voy a aprovechar mi última semana de vacaciones para consentirlos (aunque no quieran) :D

Gracias por leer, hasta pronto.

~o~o~o

 **matiasFull:** siento mucho si te pareció aburrido o algo por el estilo, disculpa que lleve así la historia.

 **ichimaruuu:** alguna mala noticia (¿o buena?) tenía que salir a la luz. Kishasa tendrá sus motivos para esconder información; tus teorías son interesantes, ya sabrás la verdad detrás de todo a su tiempo. Los Akatsuki son unos loquillos xD

 **chioK44:** muchas gracias, espero que sigas esta historia hasta el final.

 **CrazyLife70:** como viste, me reservé el derecho de decir cual fue el castigo de esos dos, lo dejo a su imaginación jajaja, los misterios serán revelados a su debido tiempo, paciencia.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, quiero decirles que esta semana planeo hacer tres actualizaciones de este fanfic porqué...eh, supongo que porque quiero y puedo, principalmente porque puedo.

Disfruten la lectura.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 15: Vuelve, Por Favor.

-¿Visitas? – Konan observaba a Kishasa con intriga. La pequeña mujer asintió. Konan se mostró un poco preocupada – ¿Cuántos y quiénes son?

-Son los mismos de la cascada, aunque traen refuerzos; son 21 presencias en total, aunque dos parecen más de animales que otra cosa – Kish sonrió un poco – y viene Gaara-kun con ellos – concluyó un tanto emocionada.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron? – fruncieron el ceño Konan y Naruto.

-¿Qué importa? Ya están aquí, habrá que salir a pelear – dijo el rubio, decidido. ¿Acaso su advertencia no les había llegado a los oídos? Vaya montón de idiotas. Kishasa le observó de reojo, él estaba siendo más obstinado de lo esperado.

-No, – Konan negó con un gesto imperturbable – solo salgan y activen las bombas para desaparecer este cuartel; luego márchense a cumplir con su misión. Nos reuniremos en la guarida número seis – ordenó la mujer.

-Tsk, de acuerdo – contestó con resignación Uzumaki, relajando su cuerpo.

-Lo que tú digas, Konan-san – dijo alegremente la chica.

-Itachi, es hora de irnos – Konan caminó hasta Kishasa y le dio un beso en la frente – ten cuidado pequeña.

-Claro, salúdeme a Pain-sama, ah, y dígale que me debe un entrenamiento; él ya sabe de qué – la mujer mayor sonrió.

-Por supuesto, linda – miró a Naruto – cuídala, por favor – pidió con un tono amable y mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Cuándo no lo he hecho? – se quejó el chico. Con Konan no era tan frió como con el resto de los Akatsuki, en parte por ser mujer, en parte por ser más comprensiva que los demás y haberle tratado con más amabilidad cuando recién ingresó a la organización. La peliazul sonrió y le pasó un ángel de papel a la niña, quien guardó el objeto con cuidado en su mochila.

-Solo cuídense – recalcó antes de realizar unos sellos y esfumarse de su escondite.

-También me marcho.

-¿No verás a tú hermano menor, Itachi-san? – preguntó algo triste Kishasa. Naruto le miró también interrogante. ¿Era el momento adecuado?

-Aun no es tiempo – sonrió el Uchiha – aun no lo es – repitió con melancolía más para sí mismo que para los demás. Naruto suspiró, un dilema menos en que pensar.

-Bueno, después te diré como está, ¿vale?

-Te lo agradecería mucho. Hazme un favor y ve lo que piensa y cuan fuerte se ha hecho, ¿sí? – se hincó apoyándose en una de sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de su compañera, mirándola fijamente manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Claro! – le respondió entusiasta.

-Eres una buena chica, Kish – la abrazó – cuídate mucho y cuida también a tu amigo cabeza hueca – sonrió viendo a Naruto, éste bufó y desvió la mirada del pelinegro. Si otro miembro de Akatsuki le dijera eso él ya estaría manteniendo una pelea, pero se trataba de Itachi. La niña les miró divertida.

-Jeje, por supuesto – guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa.

-Bien, me voy – se separó de ella y, como Konan, le dio un beso en la frente; ella le dio uno en la mejilla. Itachi le puso una paleta de caramelo en la boca – para la buena suerte – le dijo mientras se paraba y dejaba a la niña con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Caminó hasta Naruto y le tendió la mano – suerte.

-Hmp – sonrió de medio lado el rubio aceptando su gesto – ni que la fuésemos a necesitar – aseguró en manera arrogante.

-No está de más desearla – sonrió el pelinegro – cuídense, nos veremos luego – mencionó mirando a Kish antes de marcharse rodeado por un montón de cuervos.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a recibir a nuestras visitas, Kish – sonrió de forma divertida Naruto mientras se colocaba su capa de Akatsuki y cargaba con la única mochila del viaje, además de la capa de la pequeña. La chica le miró, era demasiado entusiasta.

-Yo voy primero – pidió con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo – cedió Naruto. Total, no podría llevarle la contraria ni aunque quisiera, además así le daba tiempo.

-Genial, ¡allá vamos! – gritó emocionada dejando una diminuta bomba de arcilla con forma de mariposa sobre la mesa de la cocina/comedor antes de echar a correr rumbo a la salida. Naruto fue tras ella.

Tenía el presentimiento de que sería un largo día.

.

.

.

Los shinobi de la Hoja y la Arena se habían acercado bastante al escondite de los Akatsuki sin salir de entre la maleza. Al ver que no había movimiento decidieron que debían entrar y buscar a los que estaban dentro. Kakashi miró al Kazekage, que estaba a su lado.

-Creo que es hora de entrar – dijo Kakashi.

-Sí – afirmó Gaara viendo que no se presentaban cambios. Se prepararon para poner en marcha su plan.

-¿Para qué entrar, si ya no hay nadie que los reciba? – el pelirrojo giró su cabeza con rapidez al punto de dónde provenía esa voz, al igual que Kakashi y Sasuke, que estaba cerca.

Sorpresa: Kishasa se encontraba recargada contra un árbol muy tranquilamente a unos metros de ellos, comiendo con deleite una paleta de caramelo, mientras veía a Gaara con simpatía. Su cabello lanzaba unos cuantos destellos rojizos y castaños cuando la luz solar pegaba en ellos.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! – exclamó Hatake asombrado, no le había sentido llegar, tampoco había visto que saliera de la guarida.

-Hola, Gaara-kun – sonrió la chica mientras se le acercaba. El pelirrojo se puso de pie, pues se encontraban hincados intentando esconderse.

-Kishasa.

-¡Qué bien, recuerdas mi nombre! – se alegró la niña continuando con su relajado andar hasta que sintió algo frío cerca de su garganta.

-No des un paso más – advirtió Sasuke detrás de ella con su katana puesta en el delicado cuello; al ver que la niña se movilizaba él prefirió no correr ningún riesgo así que, mientras ella estaba distraída con Gaara, él se escabulló hasta donde se encontraba. Ahora tenían una rehén.

-Moo, ¿por qué no? – preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Porque si lo haces, te cortaré el cuello – contestó fríamente el azabache.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú – una nueva voz se unió a la plática, provenía de la entrada de la cueva. Los tres hombres miraron en esa dirección, solo para encontrarse con un Naruto cruzado de brazos, recargado contra uno de los muros de la entrada a la caverna. Sus ojos les miraban con frialdad.

-Naruto – pronunciaron, quedando por un momento desconcertados. Kishasa aprovechó el desconcierto de Sasuke para salirse con agilidad del rango de su ataque y correr en dirección a su compañero, de un salto ágil y veloz llegó hasta él.

-¿Eh? – la vieron cuando ya estaba al lado de Naruto.

-Eres muy lento para ser un Uchiha – se burló un poco la niña.

-Hmp – Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

-Y son muy malos para esconderse, sin ofender, Gaara-kun – le continuó sonriendo al pelirrojo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón, Kish. Yo esperaba más de parte de mis antiguos "camaradas" – ironizó la última palabra el joven rubio – pero me han decepcionado. Kakashi – miró al peliblanco – ¿Por qué no le dices al resto de tus acompañantes que se nos unan?

-¿Mh? – Kakashi se le quedó viendo, ¿los habían descubierto a todos?

-Sí – Hatake se estremeció, esa había parecido una clara respuesta a su pregunta mental – sé que son 21 presencias, bueno, dos parecen más animales que nada – dijo Kish con una sonrisa – pero estoy segura que son 21, ¿les dirá que vengan o tendremos que ir por ellos?

-No podrías encontrarlos a todos – Sasuke pasó por alto lo que Kakashi comenzaba a considerar una locura. La niña se sacó la paleta de la boca y le miró de manera retadora.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Hmp.

-Tomaré eso como un sí – sonrió con malicia la menor, guardando silencio por unos segundos, mientras olfateaba el aire a su alrededor con los ojos cerrados – lo tengo – vio a Sasuke con una mueca de satisfacción – cuatro al norte, cuatro al este, cuatro más al oeste, tres detrás de ustedes – señaló a los ya vistos – y los últimos tres nos miran desde allá… – apuntó al techo de la cueva. Sasuke se sorprendió, había sido rápida, más rápida que Karin y Kiba juntos.

Kakashi estaba preocupado, la niña era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba si podía encontrarlos a todos tan rápidamente, en definitiva representaba una amenaza y ahora él tenía otra pregunta: ¿cómo lo había logrado? Aún si se tratara de una ninja de tipo sensorial, hubicar a todos con esa facilidad era una locura.

-Bien hecho, Kish – Naruto palmeó la cabeza femenina – ahora, Kakashi-sen~sei~, hazlos salir, no me gustaría que mis "amigos" salieran heridos por una de nuestras múltiples trampas – comentó sarcástico Naruto mientras se sentaba en una roca cercana, cruzándose de brazos; Kishasa permaneció de pie a su lado, sonriendo.

-Que más queda – el peliblanco alzó su mano e hizo una señal, al instante todos los miembros de aquel enorme grupo fueron apareciendo, de uno en uno, por precaución. Conforme fueron saliendo de sus escondites Kishasa comenzó a hablar, haciéndoles palidecer un poco:

-A ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Sonreía con inocencia viéndolos con detenimiento – a esos ya los conocemos y sabemos que habilidades tienen – miró a los que se habían encontrado en la cascada y luego a los que aparecían, primero llegaron Gai y Lee – mmm, interesante, usadores de un taijutsu casi perfecto, nombres: Rock Lee y Maito Gai – el asombro se hizo presente, ¿cómo era posible que con solo verles sabía sobre ellos? ¿Naruto le había dicho eso? La niña no prestó atención ni a sus ojos abiertos de par en par ni a sus comentarios mentales, continuó con su evaluación, hablar en voz alta le servía para memorizar mejor y, además… – Tenten, experta en armas y combate de larga distancia, interesante; puede almacenar varias armas en esos pergaminos que lleva consigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? – la chica la miró confundida. Kishasa solo continuó con su labor, debían conocer bien al enemigo:

-Sigamos, Aburame Shino, tiene un contrato, como todos los de su clan, con los insectos, son su arma y le sirven para rastreo y ataques de larga distancia – vieron a la chica estremecerse – brrrr, lleva bichos viviendo en su cuerpo.

-Jajajaja, la niñita te tiene miedo, Shino – se burló una voz escandalosa.

-Yo no le tengo miedo, solo me da cosa que tenga insectos viviendo dentro de él, y ya que estas aquí, am, Inuzuka Kiba y su compañero perruno Akamaru, ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, se combinan con jutsus estilo bestia, con razón sentía que dos presencias parecían más de animales que personas – Kishasa miró al cielo pensativa mientras Kiba fruncía el ceño – como sea, no me agradan mucho que digamos los perros – el enorme can blanco ladró, la niña lo vio – me importa muy poco sino te agrada, cachorrito – nuevo ladrido – ¡oye! – Miró a Kiba – controla a tu perrito, no me gusta que me insulten – infló una de sus mejillas.

-¿Tú le entendiste? – se asombró Juugo.

-Obvio – sonrió – sigamos, amm – miró a la pareja del grupo – Shimura Sai y Yamanaka Ino, son pareja, que tiernos – no supieron si lo decía en broma o no.

-Kish, no te distraigas – Naruto les miraba desde su lugar, sin haberse movido ni un ápice, sin haber cambiado la fría mirada del principio. Prestó atención al joven que desconocía.

-Ah, perdona, pero es interesante, acéptalo. Bueno, la chica usa jutsus de control mental y es ninja médico, nada mal; y el chico usa…wow es la primera vez que veo esto, que increíble.

-Kish.

 **-** Sí, sí, perdona pero es genial, el utiliza una técnica, llamada Chōjū Giga, donde puede usar sus dibujos como armas, ¿no es genial? Quisiera que me enseñara o tal vez yo podría…

-Kish, no ahora.

-Moo… – se desilusionó y puso un semblante de tristeza – será para la próxima, – volvió a sonreír – ok, los que faltan. Akimichi Chouji, técnica especial: jutsu de expansión de cuerpo; luego tenemos a Nara Shikamaru – mostró sorpresa – genial, este será problemático – Naruto esbozó una media sonrisa, si supiera que esa es la palabra favorita del pelinegro, bueno, ya lo sabía. Kishasa sonrió en su dirección, divertida; sí, ya lo sabía. Ella continuó con su explicación – usador de jutsus de manejo de sombras y ¡posee una inteligencia tamaño genio! Sería un gran oponente si jugásemos shouji o algo donde se tenga que pensar mucho, aunque se ve que es muy flojo de primera así que tal vez no representa tanto problema como creo – continuaba con su sonrisa.

-Ja, ni bien te ve y ya sabe todo sobre ti, vago – se mofó Temari.

-Tsk, que problemático – se sonrojo el chico.

-Y, por último, tenemos a Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga… – Naruto miró con atención y asombro contenidos a los últimos en llegar, en específico a la mujer – Hinata – Kishasa sonrió con picardía y algo de felicidad al ver la mínima reacción de su compañero, ahora tenía algo más con que molestarle un poco, – ambos son usadores del legendario byakugan y del estilo de combate del puño suave o juuken. Son todos, Naruto-kun, y ya que memoricé todo sobre ellos, ¿merezco un premio adelantado por mi excelente trabajo? – sonrió señalando el palito de la paleta que ya se había terminado. Naruto le puso otra en la boca.

-Por supuesto, Kish.

-Mmm – sus ojos brillaron – cereza con un poco de picante, una de mis favoritas, muchas gracias, Naruto-kun – dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre él y le rodeaba por la espalda con sus pequeños brazos, lo apretaba con fuerza y cariño, el rubio continuó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero cerró momentáneamente los ojos aceptando aquel gesto de cariño. A esa calidez el no se negaría, le ayudaba a mantener la calma.

 _-Vaya, sí que es linda_ – pensaba Ino.

- _Ya estamos aquí, dentro de poco actuaremos_.

- _Es una niña muy mona, aunque algo molesta –_ Tenten intentaba no sonreír.

- _Gaara-kun no se equivocaba, ella de verdad quiere mucho a Naruto-kun; es bueno saber que lo cuidará de sus demás compañeros dentro de Akatsuki_ – Hinata los miraba con algo de tristeza. Naruto estaba justo delante, pero su expresión alegre parecía ser sólo un recuerdo.

-Bueno – Naruto abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, haciendo que Kishasa cambiara de posición para continuar abrazándolo; él se dejó y le rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos. Los que no le habían podido ver bien apreciaron que el rubio vestía la capa tradicional de Akatsuki – Kakashi, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita? – unos se sorprendieron, aquel tono era tan frió, aquella voz, antes tan desbordante de alegría y pasión por la vida, ahora era tan vacía. El sarcasmo usado era tan impropio del joven shinobi.

En realidad él no parecía su preciado compañero.

-Hemos venido a… – comenzó Kakashi.

-¡Hemos venido a rescatarte y hacer que sigas el camino correcto de la juventud, Naruto-kun! – gritó Lee entusiasta y con una gran sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Rescatarme? – Naruto esbozó una semi sonrisa cargada de frialdad – yo no necesito ser rescatado.

-¡Claro que sí, muchacho! Desconozco el motivo por el cual estás en Akatsuki, pero te puedo asegurar que ellos no quieren nada bueno contigo y aprovecharan la primera oportunidad para matarte – dijo Maito Gai con convicción.

-¡Eso es mentira! – Kishasa se sacó su paleta de caramelo de la boca y miró al maestro con resentimiento. Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por no reír, él había hecho un muy mal uso de sus palabras.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Jamás le haríamos daño a Naruto-kun, él es parte de Akatsuki! – aseguró.

-Tal vez tú no le harías daño, mocosa, pero seguro que el resto de tus compañeros si – dijo Karin.

-Cierto, Naruto no debe fiarse de ninguno de ustedes. Solo están en busca de poder y no les importan las vidas que se tengan que sacrificar para lograr sus cometidos – arremetió Sakura.

-¡No! Eso es una vil mentira – La niña meneó la cabeza y les miró ofuscada. Naruto supo que ella se estaba conteniendo para no ir y hacer que se tragaran sus palabras a base de golpes – ¡Akatsuki jamás lastima a los suyos! ¡Jamás!

-Eso lo dices porque eres un niñita ingenua, ¿qué puedes saber sobre cosas de adultos? – se mofó Suigetsu.

-¡Se mucho más que tú, falso espadachín! – Kishasa no era de esas que insultan a la primera, y menos delante de alguien como el pelirrojo que estaba ahí, pero le habían provocado. Mira que decir semejantes tonterías. Naruto se abstuvo de dar un suspiro, ellos en serio iban a morir.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – gritó colérico.

-¡Nosotros jamás vamos a matar a Naruto-kun! – Lo pasó de largo la niña y continuó con su debate – y si alguno de mis senpais quisiera tocarle un solo cabello a Naruto, ¡yo me interpondría! – les gritó decidida. Si, en definitiva estaba claro que esa chiquilla quería mucho a Naruto. Uzumaki ocultó una sonrisa, como Deidara o Hidan escucharan aquello, oh, si, sería muy divertido.

-Como si se pudiese confiar en la palabra de una miembro de esa pandilla de criminales – alegó Neji.

-Cree lo que tú quieras, Hyuuga Neji, – le miró retadora – pero algo es seguro, ¡Naruto-kun jamás será lastimado mientras esté en Akatsuki! – se abrazó más a él – ¡así que no digan bobadas!

-Aun así, .nosotros hemos venido para llevar de vuelta a Konoha a Naruto – mencionó Juugo.

-¿Llevarse a Naruto-kun?

-Esa es la razón por la cual estamos aquí, te llevaremos de vuelta a tu aldea, Naruto – Kankurou lo miró, Naruto les regresó la mirada.

-No voy a ir con ustedes – dijo mostrando total convicción. Hinata y Sakura sintieron una pequeña punzada en sus corazones.

- _Naruto-kun, ¿por qué eres tan malo con nosotros? ¿De verdad eres tú?_ – se preguntaba Hinata con angustia. Ese chico no se parecía en actitud al joven que le robó el corazón y al cual amaba, aún, con fervor.

-¿Por qué no, Naruto? ¡¿Por qué?! – las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de los ojos esmeralda. Sakura apretaba sus puños con fuerza en un vano intento por contenerse, se había prometido a si misma que ya no lloraría con facilidad y que buscaría florecer en esa importante misión.

-Porque no y ya, ¿es que no lo pueden entender, Sa-ku-ri-ta? – Su voz era monótona y fría – me gusta estar con los Akatsuki, es divertido – sonrió de manera malévola, tanto que hizo a algunos estremecerse. Kishasa sonrió con suficiencia. Naruto era increíble y cool cuando quería.

-¡Esa no es una gran respuesta, enano! – recriminó Temari.

-Es lo único que les diré – se alzó de hombros.

-Naruto, amigo, por favor, vuelve con nosotros – imploró Gaara, con una voz llena de tristeza y soledad. Kishasa sintyió incomodidad, esa voz era parecida a…

-Naruto, vuelve a Konoha – pidió Sasuke.

-¡Sí, Naruto, vuelve! ¡Las cosas irán bien si regresas! – Dijo Chouji con emoción – ¡Iremos a comer barbacoa todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos!

-Naruto, no vine en vano hasta acá – Ino parecía furiosa pero, por dentro, le dolía ver las caras de tristeza de Sakura y Sasuke – ¡tú vienes con nosotros y punto! ¿Verdad, amor? – se giró viendo al pelinegro que ni sabía qué hacía en ese lugar. Bueno, ciertamente tenía una razón para estar ahí, pero él no se había relacionado con el chico en un pasado.

-Claro – contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa, era mejor seguirle la corriente a su novia. Miró al rubio – vuelve, Naruto-kun, me encantaría conocerte mejor, todos hablan cosas maravillosas sobre ti. – hizo su clásica sonrisa fingida. Naruto permanecía impasible, hasta pareció enojarle el ultimo comentario de Sai.

-No hagas esto más problemático, Naruto, solo ven con nosotros y ya – dijo pesadamente Shikamaru mirándolo con suplica.

-Naruto, piénsalo bien, tienes que regresar, eso se debe a que es por tu bien – comentó calmadamente Shino.

-¡Naruto, vuelve y deja a esa mocosa y a Akatsuki! – habló Kiba.

-¡Si, Naruto, ven! – sonrió Tenten.

El rostro del rubio continuaba imperturbable, su compañera escuchaba atenta cada una de las peticiones, sólo falta una persona por pedirle que volviese, y era la única que podía interesarle a Naruto y a Kishasa, a excepción de Gaara, quizá. La chica esperaba, expectante:

-Na-Naruto-kun, por favor, regresa a la aldea, te-te extrañamos mucho y-y nos haces mucha falta… – habló tímida y a la vez decidida, Hinata. Algo extraño comenzó a nacer en el interior del chico y Kishasa lo notó, sonriendo por ello, pero también preocupándose. Conocía ese sentimiento a la perfección, no era bueno para sus planes – por favor – los perlados ojos chocaron contra aquellos mares azulinos que reflejaban solo frialdad. Como pudo, Hinata sostuvo aquella sombría mirada. Aún confiaba en que el Naruto que conoció estuviese ahí.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado con algo de melancolía ante la escena que se presentaba: ella estaba sonrojada, como siempre que él estaba cerca, le veía o le hablaba; al menos aun no se desmayaba. Pensó en lo cómico que sería si eso ocurriese en tales circunstancias. Kishasa soltó una risita que provocó un leve sonrojo a Naruto y apartó sus ojos de los de la heredera del clan Hyuuga con desdén. Había bajado la guardia.

- _Te gusta –_ la voz infantil y pícara resonó en su cabeza.

- _No digas tonterías, Kish_ – alegó el rubio.

 _-No son tonterías, es la verdad._

 _-Por supuesto que no._

 _-Que si._

 _-¡No!_

 _-¡Sí!_ – silencio mental y exterior, los de Konoha y Sunagakure estaban a la espera de una respuesta.

- _No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos una misión y…_

 _-Pretextos, pretextos_ – Kishasa sonaba divertida y su sonrisa no desaparecía – _pero coincido contigo, debemos irnos ya si queremos terminar hoy con la misión_ – se miraron de reojo y él asintió ligeramente. Neji alzó una ceja ante ese gesto.

-No voy a volver, entiéndalo – aquella respuesta provocó una punzada más dolorosa en los corazones de Hinata y Sakura – dejen de perder su preciado tiempo buscándome. No vale la pena tal "sacrificio".

-¡Naruto, entiende, no te vamos a abandonar! – gritó Sasuke, se sentía impotente ante su frialdad.

-¿Saben qué? Hagan lo que les plazca – Naruto se separó de su amiga – pero les vuelvo a repetir: métanse en mi camino y se arrepentirán – un estremecimiento recorrió los cuerpos de los presentes. Iba en serio, lo podían sentir.

-No creo que tengas el valor como para hacernos daño – habló Neji. Él recordaba aun al chico determinado que mantuvo la promesa de derrotarlo en nombre de Hinata, era un chico que valoraba a sus amigos.

-No me conoces, Neji, he cambiado. Ninguno de ustedes me conoce realmente – su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. Su compañera acalló un suspiro.

-No lo creo, el Naruto cabeza hueca que conocemos está muy dentro de ti, el porqué de ese pensamiento es debido a que….

-Ese Naruto ya murió – un tono más frió fue usado cuando detuvo el hablar de Shino. Kishasa no le iba a contradecir, eso era seguro.

-Naruto – murmuraron Hinata, Sakura y Gaara.

-Naruto… – Kakashi iba a hablar, si las cosas continuaban así entonces tendrían que tomar medidas drásticas; de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¡Atiendan! – Gritó ya harto de tanto drama e impaciente por ir a cumplir con su misión, impaciente por alejarse de ese lugar – si se meten en mi camino ¡LOS MATARÉ! – sus azules ojos mostraron la verdad de sus palabras.

Se quedaron en shock mientras el viento se llevaba, quizá, todas sus esperanzas.

.

* * *

.

Y, bueno, el encuentro con sus ex-camaradas, como ven no fue tan emotivo. Naruto no permitió que fluyeran las emociones.

Espero les gustara, cuando hice este capítulo no quería más lágrimas, sólo quería que cada uno de ellos intentara convencer a Naruto a su manera.

La siguiente actualización de este fanfic será el viernes.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta entonces.

~o~o~o

 **matiasFull:** lo siento, parece que el reencuentro no fue lo que esperabas, es decir, esta historia no es romántica, a mi parecer.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** hola, no te preocupes, mientras sigas la historia soy feliz; aunque creo que, por esta vez, las cosas no salieron como querías, posiblemente. Aún así me gustaría que continuaras por aquí. Besos de vuelta.


	16. Chapter 16

Sé que prometí subir este capítulo ayer, pero pasaron algunas cosas y ya no he podido. Aún así aquí está y mañana habrá también actualización.

Es un capítulo corto, pero creo que es mejor que nada.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 16: Una Negativa, El Inicio De Una Pelea.

Naruto se giró y le colocó con cuidado su capa de Akatsuki a Kishasa, luego la tomó de la mano; todo eso después de pronunciar su advertencia. No iba a perder más tiempo hablando, no se le daba bien ni le apetecía malgastar su saliva.

-Vamos – dijo colocándose su mochila en la espalda; la niña le miró a los ojos y asintió; comenzó a concentrar su chackra para realizar su técnica de transportación pero una cadena les rodeó, apretándolos fuertemente, logrando deshacer el sello que Kishasa mantenía para el jutsu.

\- ¿Mh? – la pequeña miró el objeto con incredulidad. Naruto lucía fastidiado. Les retrasaban demasiado con sus estúpidos intentos.

-¡Los tengo! –gritó triunfante Tenten, había previsto un escape y ya tenía preparada la cadena que ahora les sujetaba.

-¡Bien hecho, Tenten! – felicitaron Maito y Lee.

-Jeje.

-No les dejaremos ir como la última vez – advirtió Kakashi – ¡escuchen todos, deben detenerlos a cualquier costo!

-Esta vez no te perderemos, Naruto – sonrió Sakura. Sasuke y Sai fueron hasta ellos y cada quien puso una espada en el cuello de esos dos, por precaución. Los tenían, no había escapatoria posible.

-Ah, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser del modo difícil? – para su sorpresa ambos integrantes de Akatsuki esbozaban sonrisas maliciosas y su gesto permanecía imperturbable. Un mal presentimiento.

-¿Modo difícil? ¡Si ha sido sencillo capturarlos! – se mofó Kiba. Kishasa lo miró de forma arrogante.

-¿En serio? No me digas, a lo mejor te gustaría replantear lo que has dicho – sonrió con burla y malicia: un segundo más tarde Naruto se encontraba liberado del agarre, con su compañera en brazos – porque yo no veo que nos hayan atrapado – se rio mientras se aferraba al rubio quien les había llevado unos metros lejos de sus captores. Si querían jugar, ellos podían divertirlos un poco, sólo un poco.

- _Naruto ha mejorado –_ pensó Neji al tiempo que se quedaba en la retaguardia junto con Hinata, sabía que su prima no sería capaz de enfrentarse a Uzumaki y él prefería quedarse con ella por si había más enemigos, pues había logrado capturar, por un momento, otro rastro de chackra – _pero continúan en desventaja, somos mayoría_ – Juugo se puso detrás de ellos y lanzó un poderoso golpe que destrozaría a cualquiera; Naruto lo esquivó como si nada, con todo y su compañera aferrada a él.

Su velocidad en sí era la mejorada.

-¡Olé! – se rió de nuevo la chica. Esta vez Karin, Ino, Sakura y Kiba, con Akamaru, atacaron en conjunto, pero Naruto continuó esquivándoles como si fuese lo más normal del universo, Kishasa se agarraba con fuerza a él y sonreía divertida mientras repetía la palabra "olé" cada que Naruto esquivaba un nuevo golpe – jajajaja, esto es divertido, parece como si danzaramos, Naruto-nii – él se limitó a continuar esquivando golpes. No se daría el lujo de mostrar todas sus habilidades y nuevas técnicas, eso lo reservaría para más tarde, para su misión.

-¡A ver si esto te parece divertido! – Suigetsu se lanzó contra ellos cargando su espada.

-Oh – Kishasa sintió el peligro y, con el impulso adquirido por los movimientos de su compañero, se soltó de Naruto y les empujó a ambos en direcciones seguras. La espada se enterró en la nada.

-¡Maldición!

-¡Lentos! – dijo mientras continuaba comiendo su dulce como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Por su espalda se apareció una sombra – ¿Mh?

-¡Demasiado tarde! – gritó satisfecho Kankurou al tiempo que su marioneta aprisionaba a la niña, dejándola inmovilizada en el suelo. Naruto no podía ir en su auxilio, estaba muy ocupado esquivando diversos ataques, sopesaba la idea de devolver los golpes e ir con ella. Bueno, no había que preocuparse, después de todo Kishasa no era una niñita indefensa y, además, esa marioneta le sería de utilidad.

-¡Demasiado predecible! – le devolvió el grito la pequeña. Kankurou miró asombrado como su marioneta la liberaba y ella se ponía de pie. ¿Cómo era posible? Intentó manejarla, pero esta no le obedecía ¿Qué diablos pasaba? – Sabaku no Kankurou, ¿olvidas que yo he sido entrenada por el mejor marionetista de todos los tiempos? – la miró enojado, la pequeña movía unos hilos de chackra con sus manos y un gesto de satisfacción y burla se asomaba en su rostro.

-¡Imposible! – un sudor frío recorrió su nuca.

-Él me ha contado todo sobre sus 298 marionetas, lo sé todo y, cuando digo todo, es… – hizo un movimiento y se activaron varias armas de la marioneta, Kankurou se sobresaltó mientras continuaba con su vano intento de retomar el control – ¡todo! – completó Kishasa jalando el único hilo de chackra que mantenía en uso.

-¡Cuidado! – advirtió Kankurou cuando una lluvia de agujas venenosas salió en su contra. Temari se hizo presente y repelió las mismas con su enorme abanico, evitando una tragedia y redirigiendo el ataque a su contrincante. Naruto dejó su pelea con las kunoichi y Kiba para saltar y poner a su compañera a salvo, cayendo lejos del ataque pero, cuando intentaron parase, no podían moverse.

-Kage mane no jutsu realizado con éxito – dijo Shikamaru saliendo de entre las sombras –tu turno, Chouji – le dijo al castaño. Este asintió y realizó su jutsu de expansión, agrandando sus manos y aprisionando a los oponentes.

-¡Hey, cuidado con lo que tocas! – reprendió la menor. Chouji se sonrojó al saber a qué se refería y, ante la mirada acusadora, perdió el control de su jutsu, liberándolos. Naruto casi rió ante tal estupidez, bueno, él mejor que nadie conocía el poder de una mirada de su compañera.

-¡Chouji! – regañaron algunos.

-Lo-lo siento – contestó el chico apenado por ambas partes. ¿Cómo las palabras de ella lograron ese efecto?

-No importa, y eso se debe a que ya los tengo – habló Shino.

-¡Aaaaahg! – vieron en dirección al grito. Los insectos del Aburame habían capturado a los prófugos. Naruto parecía molesto y Kishasa tenía un gesto de no estar muy a gusto – ¡Naruto-kun, quitamelos ahora, esta sensación no es agradable! – pedía la niña con los ojos cerrados y en un tono que mostraba su nivel de desagrado. Naruto cerró los ojos con tranquilidad antes de actuar:

-¡Katon: gokakyo no jutsu! – una enorme bola de fuego arrasó con algunos de los insectos de Shino.

-¡¿Puede usar elemento katon?! – Sasuke, Kakashi y Lee sonaron sorprendidos. Naruto y la chica ya estaban libres de aquella plaga. Ella suspiró con alivio, tardaría un rato en borrar la sensación de los insectos sobre su piel. Naruto suspiró, ahora sus oponentes sabían sobre una de sus nuevas técnicas.

-¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Hay que detenerlos ya! – gritó Kiba en un intento de correr y atacar, Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Ya está arreglado – señaló la arena de Gaara, que de nuevo había capturado a los Akatsuki.

-Moo, esto no es justo – solo se notaban sus rostros y parte de su torso entre toda esa arena – ¡has jugado sucio, Gaara-kun! – reprochó.

¿Un juego? ¿Todo eso representaba sólo un juego para ellos?

-Perdóname – pidió el pelirrojo en un susurró acercándose a los criminales.

-Awww, si lo pides de ese modo – comenzó a sonreír.

-Kish, no te desconcentres – llamó su atención Naruto. Estaba sobreactuando a la situación.

-Ah, está bien – Kishasa comprendió al momento de ver una sombra sonriente a la lejanía. Debían darse prisa.

-Perfecto, los tenemos – felicito Gai.

-Mmm, yo diría que no – sonrió burlona la pequeña.

-¿Qué? – Neji la miraba con el ceño fruncido, un mal presentimiento le hizo activar el byakugan. Notó algo extraño al instante y se lamentó por no haber activado su técnica antes – ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué ocurre, Neji-kun?

-Jajajaja, ¿ya lo has pillado? – le miró la menor.

-Maldición – murmuró el Hyuuga, avergonzado por su error. Claro, debían de haberlo previsto, luchaban contra Naruto. Fue un muy estúpido error de su parte.

-¿Qué pasa? – Tenten advirtió sus emociones.

-Pues, que nosotros no somos nosotros, somos simples clones – los supuestos Akatsuki desaparecieron en una nube de humo blanco.

-¡No es posible! – todos comenzaron a mirar alrededor en busca de los fugitivos.

-Mmm, lograron atrapar a unos de nuestros mejores kage bushin, al parecer no son tan inútiles como pensábamos, jeje – se escuchaba un murmullo lejano, Kishasa y Naruto estaban sobre la guarida mirándoles con tranquilidad – pero fue gracias a Gaara-kun – observó la chica – y a su gran trabajo en equipo – admitió – más nosotros somos mejores, ¿verdad, Naruto-kun? –miró a su compañero.

-Así es, Kish, somos mucho mejores – les contemplaron un rato más, podía sentir su desesperación – bueno, es hora de partir, ya hemos visto de lo que son capaces.

-¿Seguro? – Ella lo miró con picardía – ¿no quieres seguir viendo a la Hyuuga? Digo, porque yo si quiero seguir contemplando a Gaara-kun un poco más – sonrió con un tono rosado puesto en sus mejillas.

-No-no digas tonterías, Kish – un leve sonrojo cruzó el rostro del rubio por un segundo – ya vayámonos. Haz volar la guarida – su compañera suspiró:

-Ok, si eso te…

-¡Los encontré! – Dijo Kiba – ¡arriba, en el techo de la cueva! – Señaló y todos vieron hacia el sitio – ¡Vamos, Akamaru! – El perro blanco, quien ya se había transformado, se lanzó en compañía de su amo hacia los fugitivos – ¡Gatsuga!

-¡Lento! – recalcó la ojicafé luego de que Naruto y ella se pusieran a salvo.

-¡Konoha sempu! – atacaron Gai y Lee, el primero a Naruto y el segundo a Kishasa. De nuevo los dos esquivaron los ataques. En eso Ino y Karin se lanzaron contra la pequeña, ella comenzó a evitar sus ataques con gracia. De mientras Naruto era acorralado por Kakashi y Sasuke.

Ellos lo sabían, no se estaban esforzando porque no deseaban herirlos. El asunto se estaba tornando aburrido.

-Esto se está volviendo problemático, Naruto-kun – anunció la menor luego de esquivar otro ataque más – nos están retrasando mucho, el líder se enfadará con nosotros si no vamos pronto a cumplir con nuestra misión, yo no quiero que alguien se enfade conmigo – concluyó parándose en la rama de un árbol al tiempo que sus atacantes la veían con furia. Hizo un puchero en la última frase.

-Lo sé, Kish – Naruto desvió un ataque de su ex sensei y lo hizo chocar contra Sasuke.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Ponemos en marcha el plan "aliado"? – platicaban como si nada. Sakura fue hasta el árbol donde descansaba la chica y le dio un fuerte puñetazo, destrozándolo y haciéndola saltar en busca de un nuevo refugio.

-¡Te tengo! – Temari agitó su abanico y lanzó una gran ráfaga de viento en su contra. Kishasa usó sus hilos de chackra como apoyo y se puso de nueva cuenta a salvo – ¡Maldición! ¡Eres una mocosa escurridiza!

-¿Entonces que, Naruto-kun? – inquirió sin hacerle caso a la rubia. Naruto estaba chocando shurikens con Kiba, Akamaru y Sai, a la vez que evitaba la marioneta de Kankurou y la arena de Gaara.

- _Se ha vuelto más veloz_ – pensaron unos. Naruto estaba a salvo, vio a su compañera, suspiró y:

-De acuerdo, pon en marcha el plan "aliado".

-¿Cómo yo quiera?

-Solo haz el plan, y recuerda luego cambiarle el nombre – dijo impaciente mientras volvía a esquivar un poderoso ataque de Juugo y la filosa hoja de la espada de Suigetsu, al igual que un ataque de Chouji.

-Bien – le contestó al tiempo que esquiva una lluvia de kunais procedentes de Tenten, y la arena de Gaara. Naruto continuó peleando contra los demás unos segundos antes de ser atrapado por la sombra Shikamaru por segunda vez. Demasiado fácil. Habían obtenido lo que querían.

-¡Ya te tenemos! – gritaron alegres algunos.

-Sí, bravo. Pueden irlo soltando – miraron en dirección a la persona que les hablaba – a menos que quieran ver morir a su amiga – se sorprendieron: la pequeña y "frágil" niñita tenía puesta una singular daga cerca del cuello de Hinata, quien permanecía inmóvil y arrodillada frente a ella con la cabeza gacha, al parecer se encontraba si sentido; unos metros lejos de ellas se encontraba el otro Hyuuga, Neji, también inconsciente y tirado como un trapo viejo.

Kakashi no ocultó su incredulidad, inmovilizar a los Hyuuga en tan poco tiempo y sin que lo notaran era algo imposible. Ella era peligrosa.

-¡Neji! – Tenten corrió donde su compañero y cargó tu torso, al verlo sin sentido se enfureció – ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

-Nada, sólo lo mandé a dormir un ratito – respondió con voz dulce y melosa la chica – se veía cansado, tan, tan cansado.

-¡Eres una…!

-Bueno, bueno, no hagas tanto drama, solo esta dormidito, despertará dentro de unos minutos pero, por mientras, – miró a los que tenía apresado a su compañero – denme a Naruto-kun ahora mismo o esta chica no volverá a ver otro amanecer – sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial, un brillo que denotaba la maldad que podía existir dentro de ella. Por un instante todos se desconcertaron – ¿y bien?

-Mejor tú suéltala o nosotros matamos a tu compañero – advirtió Kakashi mientras Sai ponía su espada en el cuello del rubio, Uzumaki permanecía sereno. Iba a ser fácil salir de esa, aunque ya podía escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros como se enteraran de que lograron atraparlo. Seguramente ignorarían la parte en que él mencionaba estar siguiendo el plan trazado por su compañera.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – reprochó una pelirrosa. Kishasa sonrió con malicia y superioridad ante esa actitud. Demasiado predecible.

-Oh, vamos, ambos sabemos que no lo haría, Kakashi-san.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto, veo lo que sus ojos reflejan y eso es: duda. Por favor, han hecho todo este viaje por él y no creo que quieran llevarlo a su aldea tieso y completamente muerto, ¿o sí? – les miró con seguridad. Kakashi y Maito tragaron grueso, aquello era cierto. Se vieron entre sí y asintieron con un suspiro. Vieron a Shikamaru y este entendió, deshizo su Kage mane no jutsu murmurando maldiciones.

Habían estado cerca.

Naruto caminó tranquilamente hasta su compañera y tomó en brazos a Hinata.

-¡Lo hemos liberado, dennos a Hinata! – gruñó Inuzuka.

-Claro – sonrió la jovencita viendo a su amigo.

-Tomen – dijo mientras la lanzaba, con un cuidado que no pasó desapercibido a ojos de la menor, a los brazos de Sasuke y Sakura.

-¿Esta bien? – preguntó Gaara.

-Sí, solo esta inconsciente – anunció la ninja médico.

-Kish, es tarde, pon en actividad el plan "Mariposa"

-¡Por fin! – sonrió de nuevo la chica. Sacó algo de sus ropas e hizo unos sellos mientras se despedía – nos vemos.

-¡Deténganlos!

-Demasiado tarde, Kakashi – sonrió arrogante Naruto.

Kishasa abrió sus manos, mostrando una escultura de arcilla con forma del insecto mencionado. Sonrió más ampliamente al tiempo que la lanzaba contra sus enemigos.

-¡Katsu! – gritó con euforia y la mariposa explotó, seguidamente se escucharon fuertes explosiones provenientes de la guarida, luego una avalancha de polvo y rocas se les vino encima a los shinobi contrarios quienes se encontraban de espaldas a la caverna. Naruto cargó a su compañera y aprovechó la distracción para salir corriendo, ya después usarían el jutsu de espacio.

No hubo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.

-¡Mierda! – gritaron unos mientras se escuchaba la risa burlona de la niña desaparecer.

Por sus dudas habían perdido una valiosa oportunidad.

.

* * *

.

Como dije, es un capítulo un poco más corto que los demás; quizá el de mañana también lo sea.

Me he reservado el derecho de mostrar los resultados del entrenamiento de Naruto y las habilidades de Kishasa, ya llegará el momento de conocerles.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos mañana.

~o~o~o

 **ichimaruuu:** una disculpa, no he puesto una gran "pelea" ya que consideré el hecho de que ellos no quisieran herir a Naruto; en cuanto a Kishasa, bueno, ella vive a su manera y por sus razones, aún queda un rato para saber más sobre eso. Tus teorías me siguen resultando interesantes, veremos que es al final.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** como ves, también ando ocupada, aunque no quiera, como para cumplir del todo mi palabra, así que no hay problema. Espero que sus reacciones hayan sido de tu agrado, en cuanto a la pelea, pues no hubo en sí, pero ya la habrá. Ya se conocerá la mejoría de Naruto.

 **CrazyLife70:** no esperaba que te gustará, Kishasa es un desmadre jaja. Gracias a ti por leer.

 **Deadpoolmaster1:** ¿yisus? jaja, quizá debieron. Oh, vaya, parece que Kishasa deberá tener cuidado, no esperaba que fuera de su agrado, normalmente las personas no aceptan mucho los OC, en fin, gracias por comentar.


	17. Chapter 17

Holi... explicaciones al final

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 17: Otro Rastro Que Seguir.

-¡Maldición! ¡Escaparon! – Sasuke golpeó un árbol cercano con furia, haciéndole un hueco a la corteza. Habían conseguido escapar de la avalancha de escombros, pero al precio de perder de vista a Naruto y la molesta chiquilla que tenía por acompañante.

Estúpida niñata, de no ser por ella de seguro tendrían a Naruto con ellos.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke, nada ganamos con alterarnos – calmó Kakashi.

-Lo-lo siento, ha sido mi culpa – Hinata estaba cabizbaja. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese sido más que un estorbo? Sakura le miró con compasión, podía entender su sentir en ese instante.

-No es solo tu culpa, Hinata-sama, también es la mía, si hubiese puesto más atención – Neji apretó los puños con ira y vergüenza. Había sido sacado de combate por una mocosa loca y amante de los dulces sin siquiera verlo venir.

-¡Es culpa de todos! No tuvimos una buena organización, sólo atacamos sin pensar – apuntó Tenten – y, la verdad, nadie aquí atacó en serio.

-Aún me pregunto cómo es que esa niña fue tan rápida como para noquear a Neji-kun y Hinata-san – Lee tenía una pose pensativa. Él conocía muy bien las cualidades de su compañero y había visto un par de veces la fuerza de la kunoichi, así que sabía que ellos habrían presentado al menos algo de pelea.

-Es cierto, fue demasiado rápido – Juugo y Shino se unieron a la interrogante.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hizo exactamente, Neji? – preguntó Shikamaru.

-Pues, a decir verdad, no lo sé – dijo apenado el Hyuuga – solo recuerdo que sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, luego de eso sentí los ojos pesados y caí desmayado.

-Yo vi que ella, Kishasa-chan, concentró chackra a lo lejos, hizo unos sellos muy rápido y después todo fue oscuridad – comentó Hinata.

-Debimos asumir que esa niña representaría un problema mayor, la subestimamos demasiado – Temari se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

-Ahora ya sabemos más sobre ella – comentó Ino – e incluso sobre Naruto.

-Pero no todo, preciosura – sonrojo por parte de la rubia ante las palabras de su novio.

-Aún no puedo creer que sea mejor que yo con las marionetas – murmuró un frustrado Kankurou.

-Naruto tampoco se queda atrás, es más veloz, más fuerte, más hábil y tal vez tenga otras técnicas ocultas bajo la manga – dijo con pesadez Sakura.

-Nada ganamos con seguirnos lamentando – dijo Gaara.

-¡Pero hemos perdido toda pista de esos dos! – gritó Suigetsu fastidiado.

-No del todo, Akamaru y yo hemos encontrado un pequeña rastro, en dirección al noroeste. – Kiba hizo acto de aparición montado en su enorme perro blanco.

-¿Noroeste? – Maito miró a Kakashi – ¿no por ese lugar vive un jinchuuriki?

-Sí, en Kumogakure.

-Ellos dijeron que tenían una misión – recordó Chouji – ¿creen que esa misión sea atrapar al jinchuuriki de Kumogakure?

-Es lo más probable – Kakashi lucía pensativo – después de todo, los bijuu son el objetivo de Akatsuki.

-Entonces debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar a ellos antes de que les pase algo – Tenten los miraba.

-¿Cómo que les podría pasar? – Suigetsu alzó una ceja. Ellos seguramente estarían bien, por alguna razón una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que la chica por si misma era más fuerte que Uzumaki Naruto.

-Pues, podrían ser atacados por los ninja de Kumogakure y la noticia de la traición de Naruto se haría publica, lo cual nos haría todo más problemático – Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza con frustración.

-¡Hay que llegar con ellos antes de que eso pase! – Sakura lucía desesperada.

-Mmm – Kakashi era el líder, por tanto todos se le quedaron viendo – de acuerdo, vamos tras su rastro. Solo una cosa, una vez que pisemos tierras de la Aldea de la Nube nos atendremos a sus reglas – advirtió – no queremos crear conflictos con otras naciones.

-Entendido – asintieron.

-Ok, ¡vamos! – se pararon y echaron a correr en la dirección planteada.

- _Naruto, no hagas algo estúpido_ – Sasuke apretaba los puños.

- _Naruto-kun, sé que aún queda algo del chico del que me enamoré muy en lo profundo de tu ser_ – las lágrimas querían traicionar a Hinata.

- _Te salvaré de lo que sea, Naruto; no me importa si tengo que pelar con todo el mundo_ – en esta ocasión la pelirrosa iba decidida.

- _Kishasa, eres fuerte, espero que cuides de mi amigo y también te cuides a ti misma_ – los pensamientos de Gaara fluían sin que él lo notase.

.

.

.

-¿Estás bien, Kish? – Naruto se puso frente a ella con gesto interrogante. Se habían detenido varios kilómetros lejos de sus perseguidores para recuperar las pocas energías perdidas; más que nada por Kishasa, que había sido quien más chackra gastara al hacer explotar toda su guarida y luego transportarlos.

-Sí, no te preocupes – la pequeña le sonrió desde donde estaba sentada tomando un poco de agua. La verdad es que estaba algo cansada, pero, a lo mejor, se debía a que se levantó más temprano de lo normal, ya se le pasaría – es hora de continuar con nuestra misión – se levantó y le extendió la cantimplora a Naruto, quien la guardó en la mochila de viaje que llevaban.

-No te precipites, nee-chan – regañó el rubio – que si te enfermas o algo te pasa los pesados de Deidara y Hidan no me dejaran en paz. Incluso creo que Kakuzu podría matarme y luego Sasori me convertiría en una marioneta más de su colección; o tal vez sea Itachi quien me deje fuera de este mundo.

-Jajajaja – la niña rió ante tales ocurrencias, aunque, conociendo a sus mentores, – no me precipito, Naruto-kun es solo que ya noté que tus "amiguitos" nos están siguiendo – la chica hizo un puchero – ¿es que no piensan rendirse? – Meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación – en cuanto a mis senpais, no creo que ellos te puedan hacer algo, ¿o sí? Te has entrenado demasiado como para caer tan fácilmente. Itachi-san y yo te hemos enseñado muchas técnicas poderosas.

-Supongo que no – Naruto soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio – pero prefiero evitar ese problema.

-¿Seguimos nuestro camino? – alentó su compañera.

-No hay prisa, les llevamos poco más de cuatro horas de ventaja – Naruto buscó entre sus ropas y extrajo otra paleta de caramelo – Ten – la niña la agarró y la saboreó.

-Gracias, esto ayuda mucho en mi recuperación – sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-Por nada – el ojiazul se agachó y se puso la mochila al hombro – continuemos.

-¡Sip! Pero, antes… – con habilidad, Kishasa puso algunas trampas para sus perseguidores –…es mejor que prevengamos por si vienen más rápido de lo que pensamos – dijo una vez estuvo de nuevo al lado de su compañero. Él asintió con la cabeza. Kishasa tomó un objeto que había sacado de la mochila y se lo colocó a la espalda – bueno, ¡marchemos! – gritó la niña al tiempo que usaba su jutsu para adentrarles en una zona un tanto rocosa sin ser notados.

.

.

.

-Menudo lío, siempre tienen que poner trampas en nuestro camino – se quejaba Kiba mientras Ino lo curaba.

-Demuestra que son muy precavidos – hablaba Juugo.

-Y hábiles, ni mis insectos sintieron el peligro – Shino era atendido por Hinata.

-Esto solo lo hacen para retrasarnos – Suigetsu se movió con brusquedad, provocando que la herida que sufriera en su costado izquierdo se abriera.

-¡Quédate quieto, Suigetsu! – regañó Karin, su enfermera.

-Tsk, Gaara, Neji y Hinata fueron los únicos que no salieron lastimados – observó el estratega.

-¿Por qué será? – dijo un tanto irónico Kankurou. Ellos tres iban juntos así que a su hermano menor le dio tiempo de cubrirlos con su arena.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos curados y listos para continuar, ¿verdad? – preguntó con tranquilidad fingida Kakashi.

-Pues sí.

-En ese caso, continuemos – reanudaron su marcha.

- _Esas trampas eran demasiado sofisticadas, ¿habrá sido Naruto quien las puso, o fue esa mocosa?_ – Sasuke vio hacia atrás antes de continuar con velocidad su trayecto.

El hermoso prado verde que antes existiera, ahora era el vestigio de un campo minado.

.

.

.

-¿Y? – Naruto miraba a su compañera.

-Sin duda está en ese templo, aunque lo acompañan otras dos presencias – afirmó la chica.

-Mmm, habrá que arriesgarnos, supongo.

-Hm, ¿y si esperamos a que salga para confrontarlo?

-¿Por qué esperar? – el rubio la miró confundido.

-No conocemos por dentro el lugar donde se encuentra, ¿qué tal si hay trampas? Esa sería una desventaja para nosotros – Kishasa tenía razón, Pain le había dicho que no consiguieron mucha información sobre esa aldea – además, si salen y veo bien las habilidades de los otros dos sujetos podríamos pensar quien pelea contra quien con mayor eficacia – explicó con sencillez. Naruto lo sopesó, ella le había dicho que la energía que rodeaba al templo interfería un poco con sus habilidades. De ser posible, prefería evitar riesgos innecesarios.

-Creo que tienes razón, Kish – cedió el chico – esperaremos a que salgan. De mientras repongamos otro poco de energías – aconsejó Uzumaki sentándose en el suelo de forma despreocupada.

-Eso es mejor – Kishasa se sentó a su lado, solo deseaba que no fuese una espera demasiado larga. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que los de Konoha y Suna les alcanzaran.

Se puso a jugar con Mío, la marioneta que Sasori le regalase mientras Naruto sacaba algo de fruta y agua. Eso les ayudaría por ahora, más tarde podrían tener una mejor comida.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo van?

-Por ahora todo bien, Deidara y Sasori han ido en busca del Sanbi; Hidan y Kakuzu fueron por el Nibi; Tobi y Zetsu cazan al jinchuuriki del Rokubi, el ninja renegado Utakata; y he mandado a Kishasa y Naruto a por el Hachibi – Pain hablaba con Konan dentro de un cuarto iluminado por la luz que se filtraba a través de le enorme ventana que servía de puerta.

-¿Has mandado a los dos menores a por el Hachibi? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser? – la mujer estaba preocupada; ella sabía que ellos tenían una misión independiente, pero hasta ahora se iba enterando que era la más peligrosa de todas.

-Sé lo que hago y porque lo hago, no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien. Como veo las cosas, el plan marcha a la perfección – la calmó un poco el líder de los Akatsuki – de cualquier manera, hay miembros de la organización en las cercanías de Kumogakure por si las cosas no salen como lo planeado – explicó para darle mayor tranquilidad.

-Pero, aun así es peligroso – Konan no estaba demasiado tranquila – ellos son muy jóvenes y…

-Konan, sé lo que hago – dijo fríamente Pain. La peliazul se sobresaltó por su forma de hablarle, era inusual.

-Está bien – dejó de discutir y se encaminó a la salida de aquel cuarto – si no hay problemas, entonces me marcho a cumplir con mis deberes en la aldea.

-Sí, ve con cuidado.

-Claro – la mujer salió y una ligera lluvia comenzó a mojarle, miró a un punto vano con preocupación – _Naruto, Kish, cuídense mucho, por favor_ – pensó por un momento antes de ir a cumplir con su trabajo. Pain la observó desde su lugar.

-Konan, no tienes de que preocuparte. Confío en que ellos estarán bien. Confió en este plan para lograr varios de nuestros objetivos.

.

.

.

-¡Wow! ¡Bee-sama, es usted genial! – gritaba exaltada una joven de piel oscura, cabellos rojizos y ojos color ámbar, llevaba puesto un vestido largo de maga corta, un chaleco blanco, pendientes amarillos, medias de rejilla, botas altas y el protector frontal de Kumo atado a su cabeza con un pañuelo, junto con una espada atada a la espalda.

-¡Cierto! – decía otro joven de cabellera blanca, ojos negros y piel morena; él llevaba puesto un traje oscuro con camiseta de manga larga con capucha, también usaba vendas alrededor de sus manos; llevaba el protector y una espada como su compañera. Comía una paleta de caramelo.

-¡Yo soy el gran dios de las espadas, yo soy quien les deja en sus corazones bellas cortadas! ¡Tontos, idiotas! – venía "rapeando" un sujeto de unos 35 años, cabellera y barba rubia, vestimenta un tanto similar a la de sus pupilos, con la banda de Kumo atada a la cabeza y unos lentes de sol ovalados cubriendo sus ojos; llevaba algunos tatuajes por el cuerpo. Las personas venían bajando las escaleras que daban al templo.

-Vaya, por fin salen – habló una voz cuando estuvieron al pie de las escaleras. Los personajes vieron en la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido. Una jovencita y un chico, vestidos con túnicas negras con nubes rojas, les miraban cerca del borde de la montaña donde se encontraban.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – la pelirroja los interrogó con expresión ceñuda.

-¿Quiénes somos? ¿Acaso eso importa? – dijo el chico de cabellera rubia resplandeciente y ojos azules.

-¡Claro que importa! ¡Están en un lugar prohibido y serán castigados!

-Eeeh~, ¿en serio? – la chica de cabello cobrizo les habló en tono inocente.

-¡Karui, querida, deja de gritar, que tus voces estridentes no me dejan pensar! ¡Tonta, idiota! – dijo el rapero poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su alumna.

-¿Eh? – la mujer lo vio con expresión interrogante.

-Bee-sama, ellos no son de por aquí – anunció el joven peliblanco.

-¿Qué dices? – Karui lo miraba. Ciertamente sus rostros no le parecían familiares, pero no se podía conocer a todos en la aldea.

-Esas túnicas negras con nubes rojas, estoy seguro de que son miembros de esa organización de criminales llamada Akatsuki – razonó el joven preocupado y con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente – esto es malo.

-¿Akatsuki?

-Así es, ¡somos de Akatsuki! – alardeó la chica como si fuese algo bueno. Estaba orgullosa.

-¡Ustedes dos son criminales con sentimientos banales! – recitó Bee haciendo poses raras con las manos.

-Aaah, ¿sí?, supongo que si – Kishasa se rascó la cabeza un tanto confundida – y también supongo, o mejor dicho aseguro, por tu apariencia y extraña forma de rimar, que eres el jinchuuriki del Hachibi: Killer Bee.

-¡Killer Bee, ese soy yo! ¡Oh, sí, señor! – bailoteó el tipo. Naruto no quería admitirlo, pero era divertido y un tanto molesto escuchar esos intentos de rap. Quizá Pain les dio esa misión para castigarlo un poco por su comportamiento arrogante…no, eso no podía ser, Pain no era así.

- _Es cierto, es molesto_ – Kish apoyó su primer pensamiento – _hasta da un poco de miedito escucharlo rimar_ – sonrió de lado y Naruto devolvió esa sonrisa. Menos mal que ella decidió ignorar su pensamiento sobre el líder.

-¿Qué buscan aquí? – Karui captó su atención de nuevo.

-Venimos a por el jinchuuriki – contestó con simpleza Naruto, usó el tono frío que Itachi le enseñara a conseguir.

-¡¿Y creen que dejaremos que se lleven a Bee-sama?! – la ojimiel estaba que hervía de furia.

-Nosotros pelearemos para defender a nuestro querido maestro, aunque terminemos totalmente apaleados y muertos; y nuestros cuerpos no puedan ser recogidos, y luego seamos picoteados por los cuervos y nunca nadie nos recuerde como los dos ninja honorables que salvaron al gran guardián de la Nube de una muerte segura – expresó preocupado el peliblanco mientras desenfundaba su espada y unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

-Ay, por Jashin, dijera Hidan-senpai, que dramático – dijo Kish con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca – pero eso lo hace ver muy tierno – sonrió a sus oponentes, ganando hacer sonrojar a Omoi.

-Kish… – Naruto la vio significativamente. No otro oponente con el que ella sería buena, no, por favor.

-¡Ya lo sé, Naruto-kun! – sonrió viendo a sus oponentes, por esta vez pasaría por alto su intento de regaño – a ver, muy bien, la chica se llama Karui, es temperamental y tiene una gran fuerza, especialista en el arte del Kenjutsu, o sea, es muy buena con las espadas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-El chico se llama Omoi, lindo nombre, – el moreno se sonrojó otra vez – igual que la chica es especialista en Kenjutsu y usa elemento raiton, además de ser bueno en el taijutsu – los de Kumo miraban a la chica con asombro – vaya, esperaba que los otros dos fueran más excepcionales – hizo una mueca de decepción – al menos el chico es lindo - Naruto negó, así que esa era otra de las razones por las cuales quiso esperar, quería ver bien sus rostros, - y, bueno, el jinchuuriki, mejor conocido como Killer Bee es hermano del Raikage, usa elemento raiton, buena técnica en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y puede usar las siete espadas que lleva consigo, además de controlar a su biju a la perfección – finalizó Kishasa.

-En ese caso, yo voy a por el jinchuuriki y tú… – Naruto intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, decidido.

-No – la niña le puso una mano en el pecho a su compañero y dio un paso al frente – yo quiero pelear contra Killer Bee – mencionó decidida – tú hazte cargo de Omoi y Karui, Naruto-kun.

-¿Segura? – arqueó una ceja el rubio. Normalmente ella le dejaría el trabajo más pesado, prefería terminar pronto para poder comer dulces mientras le esperaba, o simplemente le molestaba ensuciar la ropa que sus mentores le regalaban.

-Segurísima, hace mucho que no tengo una batalla interesante – miró a su futuro oponente – además, Itachi-san me ha prestado su katana y es una buena oportunidad para usarla – la niña se quitó la capa de Akatsuki dejando al descubierto su peculiar vestido, tomó la espada que traía en su espalda y que se había puesto recientemente mientras descansaban de su huida; la desenfundó mientras sus ojos brillaban por la emoción.

Naruto dejó salir un suspiro, resignándose.

-Si así lo quieres – Uzumaki tomó la capa y le prendió fuego. Kishasa frunció el ceño, molesta.

– Oye, ¿siempre tienes que quemar mi ropa?

-Sí – él sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia, intentando bromear un poco, aunque quizá le costaría un par de reproches después, luego se puso serio, – te advierto que si te veo en peligro iré a ayudarte, no quiero problemas con tus queridos senpais – Naruto sonaba un tanto preocupado, interesado y divertido.

El cielo le librara de tener que pelear contra todos esos psicópatas.

-Acepto el trato, pero mejor intervén cuando yo te pida auxilio. No quiero parecer una debilucha.

-Ya veremos qué pasa – contestó su compañero.

-Bien, en ese caso, – la pequeña dio unos pasos en dirección a su adversario sosteniendo con firmeza su espada en la mano derecha, – creo que ha llegado el momento de enfrentarnos, Bee-sama – le sonrió con dulzura.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado.

Sería interesante.

.

* * *

.

Ya ni me disculpo.

En realidad, pasaron muchas cosas, surgieron varias fiestas e imprevisto y tuve que ir, aparte comencé clases en uno de mis cursos esta semana y, como nos cambiaron de edificio, ahora debo tomar doble transporte y caminar, eso me deja muerta y cuando llego a casa sólo quiero que el sofá sea mi amigo.

Este capítulo es corto, pero ya se viene el "salseo" y será extenso. Eso será el domingo, esta vez sin falta. Por lo menos de este fanfic si he podido revisar lo suficiente.

Gracias por su paciencia.

Ah, dentro de poco subiré las pre-fichas técnicas de Naruto y Kishasa. Para que se den una mejor idea de como está el asunto.

Nos leemos pronto.

~o~o~o

 **ichimaruuu:** pienso que es difícil para ellos lastimar a quien aún consideran un amigo y aliado, por eso ese fue el resultado. Jajaja, pobre Deidara, lo has llamado pedófilo xD Kish es un misterio, y continuará siéndolo otro poco más. Como dije, me sorprenden tus teorías y ya veremos si aciertas.

 **Guest:** es que no es romántica, según yo. Kish los mantiene a raya jaja, ok, no; esa duda se resolverá después, igual que la del papel que cumple en este fanfic. Paciencia, por favor.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** disculpa, no actualicé cuando dije. Alguien tenía que hacerle bullying a Naruto (?), gracias por tu apoyo.


	18. Chapter 18

Este capítulo estaba dividido en dos partes originalmente, pero ambas eran cortas así que decidí unirlas y darles un capítulo largo.

Espero sea de su agrado.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 18: Niña Vs Bijuu: La Chica Casi Intocable.

* * *

 ** _La dulzura es engañosa._**

* * *

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de enfrentarnos, Bee-sama – le sonrió con dulzura Kishasa.

-¡Yo no pelo contra pequeñuelas, no quiero hacer llorar a esta chicuela! ¡Tonta, idiota! – dijo un poco serio Killer Bee.

-Pues lo siento, pero no hay opción – se encogió de hombros.

-¡Claro que hay opción! – Karui desenfundó su espada y corrió en contra de la menor – ¡Yo seré quien te derrote! – la pelirroja saltó y lanzó un ataque con su espada. Kishasa solo cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

-No, yo soy su oponente – Naruto detuvo el ataque de la chica con un kunai.

- _¡Es veloz!_ – pensó la joven.

-En ese caso, ¡yo también atacaré! – Omoi se colocó, en un rápido movimiento, al lado de Kishasa y atacó con su propia espada. Los Akatsuki ni se inmutaron. Kish saltó con gracia y se puso a salvo, Naruto aprovechó eso y tomó a Karui por la muñeca, la giró sobre sí mismo y le hizo chocar contra su compañero. El peliblanco atrapó a la mujer y logró mantenerse en pie.

-Creí haber dicho que yo sería su oponente – la mirada asesina del rubio hizo estremecerse a los dos ninja de Kumogakure.

-Y que yo sería la oponente de Killer Bee – apuntó Kishasa.

-¡Si serás…! – Karui ya estaba más que enfurecida.

-¡Si eso es lo que deseas, yo lo consentiré, más no me reproches porque tu lindo vestido estropearé! ¡Tonta, idiota! – recitó el jinchuuriki.

-¡Pero, Bee-sama! – se opusieron sus alumnos e intentaron ir a protegerle.

-¿Qué no entienden? – Naruto creo un clon de sombra y atacó a ambos shinobi – ¡Yo soy su contrincante! – de un puñetazo hizo a Karui tocar tierra con el rostro, Omoi resistió una fuerte patada por parte del Naruto real y comenzaron a pelar usando taijutsu. Karui se levantó del suelo y ella también inició su batalla contra el clon.

Era fuerte.

-Bueeeeno, ya que ellos están ocupados, – la chica vio a su rival, tal vez Naruto no estaba de humor para matarlos de un solo golpe, – ¿por qué no empezamos nosotros también? – le sonrió.

-¡Tu sonrisa angelical, no va con tu alma llena de maldad! – rapeó el tipo.

-Am, y su complejo de monstruo, no va con la sonrisa en su rostro – recitó Kishasa divertida – ¿qué tal mi rima? – preguntó mientras avanzaba algunos pasos en dirección a Killer Bee.

-Hm, nada mal para una novata, aunque te falta tono, chivata.

-Intentaré mi cantar mejorar, cuando yo a usted lo termine de capturar – cantó un poco la menor.

-Tu hermosa voz, con tu cara de angelito, ¿crees que te puedo tener miedito?

-Pues es muy su asunto, pero es usted muy astuto – que pésima rima, ¿no se le había podido ocurrir alguna mejor?, – ok, basta ya de rimas tontas, es hora de comenzar con la batalla. Debo de llevarle hasta Pain-sama, o de lo contrario él se enfadará conmigo – la niña empuñó con fuerza su katana prestada – y detesto que se enfaden conmigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, debo terminarte para ir en auxilio de mi amigo, ¡tonta, idiota! – canturreó el extraño Jinchuuriki sacando sus letales siete espadas de sus fundas y posicionándose de una manera extraña, empuñando, de alguna manera, cada una.

-Entonces, ¡haya voy! – Kishasa tomó impulso y saltó por encima de la cabeza de Killer Bee lanzando un golpe con su espada, el hombre la bloqueó e intentó golpearla con otra de sus siete katanas.

-¡Vuelo como mariposa y pico como abeja! ¡Yo soy el jinchuuriki del hachibi, el poderoso, Killer Bee! – exclamó cuando la atacaba, ignorando hacer rimas. Kishasa fue habilidosa y usó una de las espadas de Bee como impulso y se elevó de nuevo, quedando a espaldas de él.

-¡Hyaa! – gritó al correr con espada en mano y lanzando un nuevo ataque. Killer Bee rotó con velocidad sobre sí mismo y detuvo los golpes feroces y certeros de su joven oponente.

- _¡Demonios, la niña es buena! ¡Debo terminar esto cuanto antes para ir a ayudar al sensei!_ – Karui se encontraba en un aprieto mientras peleaba contra tres nuevos clones de Naruto.

 _-Bee-sama está en problemas, tengo que ir a ayudarlo o si no ¡morirá!_ – Omoi estaba inmerso en una feroz batalla de taijutsu en contra del verdadero Naruto y uno de sus clones. Naruto sopesaba la idea de ponerse serio o disfrutar de ese breve encuentro. Kishasa movía con maestría su espada, atacando y bloqueando los extraños embates del jinchuuriki.

- _Su estilo de pelea con la espada es muy raro_ – pensaba mientras ponía distancia de por medio – s _i no me voy con cuidado esto puede ser un problema_ – sujetó con mayor fuerza la espada que le prestase Itachi. Volvió a correr con euforia contra Killer Bee; ella atacó sin pensarlo demasiado, lo cual era malo, un momento de descuido bastó para que el hombre lograra desarmarla y derribarla, haciendo caer la espada de la joven varios metros lejos de ellos y que se enterrara en el suelo; la chica se sorprendió – _¡oh, cometí un error!_ – su oponente iba a arremeter contra ella, estaba desprotegida y había caído al suelo, era presa fácil. La chica solo miró un segundo, luego cerró los ojos con fuerza, viendo venir el duro golpe. O quizá no.

- _¡Lo logró, Bee-sama!_ – pensaron al unísono Omoi y Karui con una sonrisa, pero, para su sorpresa, el ataque de su maestro no fue completado: la espada de Bee se detuvo a milímetros de la cara de Kishasa. ¿Qué pasaba? – ¡¿Bee-sama?! – gritaron confundidos los dos shinobi.

-Hmp – Naruto aprovechó ese acto para derribarlos y rodearlos con unos hilos ninja, los apresó con fuerza y les hizo caer. Mejor ponerse algo serio, así tal vez su compañera también lo haría. Con eso bastaba por ahora.

-¡Demonios! – maldijeron sus oponentes, estaban desarmados y atados de una manera tal que les era imposible escapar. Naruto se colocó a un lado de ellos y dos de sus clones colocaron kunai en los cuellos de sus contrincantes, los personajes contemplaron la escena de Bee y Kishasa.

-¿Eh? – la niña, al no sentir el golpe abrió un ojo con cautela, al ver que la espada estaba inmóvil, al igual que su oponente, abrió ambos ojos. Le sonrió al jinchuuriki, Bee estaba confundido, otro punto a su favor, – gracias por no lastimarme – dijo reincorporándose, y corriendo por su arma; luego lanzó de nuevo una serie de ataques contra su rival. Este comenzó a esquivarlos, pero no podía contraatacar.

- _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no la puedo atacar?_ – se preguntaba mentalmente el musculoso hombre.

- _Esa niña es lista_ – resonó una voz en su interior.

- _¿A qué te refieres, Hachibi?_ – sí, el rubio estaba hablando mentalmente con su biju de forma pacífica.

 _-Les mostró su lado bueno a propósito._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¿No lo ves? Dime, ¿Qué notaste antes de detener tu ataque de hace un momento?_ – Bee permaneció pensativo un segundo, luego lo recordó – _¿Ya lo has entendido? Esa mocosa te mostró a través de sus ojos su desesperación y miedo. Se mostró ante ti como una chiquilla indefensa, frágil y presa del terror, ¿cómo podrías dañar a alguien tan dulce e inocente?_

 _-Creo que ya veo lo que pasa, hachibi, yo no puedo lastimarla porque mi mente no procesa que ella es un peligro._

 _-Así es, y eso es un grave problema porque ni yo creo poder hacerle daño de gravedad._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-Estoy ligado a ti mental y emocionalmente, eso hace que la vea desde tu lugar; además hay algo sobre ella que me intriga_ – le explicó el demonio de ocho colas.

 _-Mmm, estamos en problemas._

-¡BEE-SAMA! – los gritos de sus pupilos sacaron a B de su conversación con el biju para mirar de nuevo a su oponente; Kishasa, con un hábil movimiento, se deshizo de tres de las siete espadas del jinchuuriki. Asombroso, nadie lo había conseguido con tal facilidad, aun estando en ventaja.

Ella era mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¡Oh! – Expresó el rubio de la Nube con sorpresa – ¡No eres tan novata, después de todo, pequeña niñata! – felicitó a su modo Bee.

-Gracias, Bee-sama – sonrió – hago lo mejor que puedo.

-He aprendido que debo cuidarme, que tú tal vez puedas capturarme.

-Sería un gran honor si lo lograse – continuó sonriendo con simpatía la chica.

-¡Pero qué le pasa a Bee-sensei! ¡No le ha pegado ni una sola vez a esa mocosa insolente! – Karui tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Hmp, no creo que tu sensei se atreva a golpear a Kishasa – los dos jóvenes vieron a Naruto.

-¿Por qué no? – Omoi estaba nervioso. Naruto dudo un segundo antes de responder, era información confidencial. Bah, ¿qué más daba? Ya había decidido que al final los matarían también, además, aunque lo supiesen, ellos dos no podrían hacer algo.

-Kishasa es un misterio, despide un aura de inocencia y fragilidad a tal grado que, cualquiera que intente hacerle daño, desiste de su ataque – Naruto parecía interesado por la niña y hasta sonreía de medio lado – es prácticamente imposible que salga lastimada a menos que puedas entrenarte para deshacerte de tu conciencia y no tener una sola pisca de emociones o sentimientos; o, en su defecto, que ella deje de despedir esa aura de fragilidad. – terminó de explicar el rubio. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales solían enviar a la chica a las misiones de infiltración y espionaje. Podía obtener información sin salir lastimada e, incluso, conseguir nuevos reclutas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Yo si la ataqué a matar! – la pelirroja se removía intentando liberarse.

-Lo hiciste, sí, pero no lo completaste – Naruto miró a la joven de ojos ámbar de reojo y con serenidad.

-¡Porque tú te interpusiste!

-Aunque yo no hubiese recibido tu ataque, con solo verla un segundo a los ojos te habrías detenido – aseguró el joven. Conocía a su compañera, eran pocos los que habían logrado resistir su técnica.

-¡Ni de broma! – gritó ofendida la mujer.

-Eso crees tú – dio una sonrisa arrogante y continuó viendo la pelea.

-Así que no te podré atacar a menos que mi conciencia intente de mi mete sacar – Killer Bee había puesto atención a la conversación de los jóvenes.

-Oh, ¿has escuchado a Naruto-kun? – La niña continuaba sonriéndole – ah, ah, en mal momento se le ocurrió a nii-chan entrar en modo hablador – Uzumaki supo que ya le esperaba un reproche por eso si es que ella lo recordaba al finalizar la misión. Quizá debía ir pensando en una manera de sobornarla. ¿Dónde estaba la tienda de caramelos a la que quería ir?

-Entonces supongo que tendré que deshacerme de mi conciencia – la voz del cantante era seria.

-¿Mh? – Kish y Naruto alzaron una ceja.

-¡Entremos en modo biju, oh, sí! – gritó Killer Bee haciendo un símbolo de cuernos con su mano. El hombre comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de chackra.

-¡Ja! ¡Tú amiguita no tiene oportunidad alguna si Bee-sama entra en modo biju! – gritó emocionada Karui. Naruto mantuvo su expresión imperturbable.

-O-oye, Karui – la chica miró a su compañero molesta.

-¿Que quieres, Omoi?

-¿No también nosotros estaremos en peligro si Bee-sama hace eso? – un sudor frio recorrió los cuerpos juveniles y la frente de la pelirroja se puso azul.

-Oh, oh – sus ojos se pusieron en blanco – ¿qué esperas? ¡Hay que desatarnos y alejarnos lo más que podamos! – Karui comenzó a moverse bruscamente buscando deshacer las ataduras.

-¡No quiero morir tan joven! – gritó el peliblanco con lágrimas en forma de cascadita recorriendo su cara y moviéndose también con desesperación.

-¡Pues mueve tu trasero y libéranos! – Karui estaba presa del pánico.

-¡Mami ayúdameeee! – Omoi aumentó sus lágrimas. Naruto bufó con molestia. Que ruidosos. ¿Así eran todos los ninja de Kumogakure?

-Bueno, ¿y estos qué? – preguntó uno de sus clones mirando la escena divertido y confundido. El real exhaló con cansancio.

-Creo que ya no es necesario gastar más chackra en esos tontos – Naruto deshizo su técnica pero permaneció al lado de los presos que se movían gritando a diestra y siniestra. Miró con atención a su compañera y al jinchuuriki, quien era rodeado por un manto rojo de energía pura.

-¡Modo Biju en acción! ¡Oh, yeah! – gritó Bee, guardó todas sus espadas con velocidad y saltó por encima de la cabeza de Kishasa para ir cayendo al vacío mientras iniciaba su transformación.

-Ya veo, vas a transformarte lejos de tus camaradas y tu templo de entrenamiento para evitarte problemas, muy bien pensado, Bee-sama – sonrió Kishasa guardando la katana de Itachi en la funda que llevaba atada a la espalda, también era hora de comenzar a ser un poco seria – bueno, sigamos tu juego – la chica corrió y también saltó al vacío. Naruto se quedó un momento pensando, luego vio a los que cuidaba.

-¡Muévete, Omoi! – Los presos se removían buscando desatarse – ¡Oye, cuidado con lo que tocas!

-Como si tuvieses algo que tocar, ¡ni siquiera tienes pecho!

-¡¿Qué dijiste, estúpido?! – Karui le lanzó un puntapié a su "amigo".

-¡AY! ¡Cálmate, Karui! ¡AY, AY! – Omoi se agitaba buscando distanciarse de los ataques de la furiosa pelirroja. Uzumaki suspiró, ese par no sería un problema por un rato, luego podían regresar para matarlos. Los dejó solos y corrió detrás de los combatientes. Saltó al precipicio en el momento justo en que Killer Bee se presentaba totalmente transformado en una especie de combinación entre pulpo y toro color marrón.

-¡Probarás los cuernos de este poderoso toro! – bramó la bestia. Kishasa se veía más pequeña e indefensa ante él.

-¡Wooow! Así que esa es tu forma en modo biju – Kishasa se puso una mano debajo de la barbilla en forma pensativa y con su clásica sonrisa – interesante – bajó la mano – en ese caso, creo que es hora de ponerme seria también – metió su mano derecha en su bolsa ninja y sacó una cinta roja, con ella se ató su rebelde cabellera cobriza en una coleta alta dejando solo un flequillo cubriéndole parte del rostro del lado izquierdo y otro pequeño mechón rebelde saliendo por delante de su oreja derecha; también extrajo unas muñequeras, una color negro y otra color morado, que se colocó en ambos brazos; con un pequeño delineador de bolsillo reforzó la delgada línea negra que tenía debajo de sus ojos, haciéndola más gruesa y visible, luego guardó el objeto – ¡Lista! – anunció con otra sonrisa. Ya no se veía como una pequeña infante, ahora aparentaba un poco más tener trece años, incluso se veía un poco más maliciosa, sedienta de sangre, menos frágil.

Naruto sonrió, ella si se estaba poniendo seria. Aunque, aún no entendía porque debía usar las muñequeras, ni delinear más sus ojos. Bueno, así era ella, hacía las cosas a su modo, su extraño modo.

-¡Esta será una pelea tan intensa como si ardiendo estuviese la maleza! ¡Tonta, idiota! – que loco, ni transformado el jinchuuriki dejaba de rapear.

-Quiero acciones, no palabras – sonrió maliciosa la menor posicionándose para la batalla.

-¡Eres una niña muy confiada, eso te llevara a ser sacrificada!

-Pufff, ¿puede dejar de hablar en forma de rima? Es un tanto molesto y a veces no le entiendo – pidió Kish gentilmente.

-¡Este es mi rap, es mi vocación, le pongo sentimiento y emoción!

-Creo que no dejará de hacerlo, Kish – dijo Naruto con una gran gota de sudor en su nuca y un ligero tic en su ceja izquierda. Estaba por perder la paciencia ante los malos intentos de rima.

-Ah, pues ni modo, habrá que continuar así – la chica comenzó a acumular chackra en sus manos – ¡chackra no Shuriken! – gritó antes de lanzar shurikens de tamaño regular en contra de Killer Bee, este los bloqueó con uno de los tentáculos que hacían de colas del biju.

-¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?! ¡Ese pequeño ataque no me hiere! – el toro sacó humo por sus orificios nasales.

-¡Claro que no! – Kishasa tomó impulso y saltó bastante alto lanzándole shurikens de chackra. El pulpo movía sus tentáculos evitando los golpes e intentando alcanzar a su atacante en el proceso. Kish se paró sobre uno de los tentáculos y corrió en dirección a la cabeza del toro, el tentáculo donde estaba montada se movió y ella saltó, para no salir disparada, realizando sellos – ¡Sensatsu Shuishō! – Estaban rodeados de agua y los bruscos movimientos del demonio facilitaron la ejecución de la técnica; pero el Hachibi repelió las filosas agujas de hielo sin problemas – ¡Katon: endan! – una bola de fuego chocó contra la cara del oponente, igualmente no le hizo daño alguno a Bee. Uno de sus tentáculos golpeó a Kishasa por la espalda – ¡Kyaa! – la niña se hundió en el agua, por suerte, en lugar de las rocas que habían en el lugar.

- _Que buen golpe se llevó_ – sonreía el Hachibi dentro de la mente de su carcelero.

- _Sí, pero me preocupa que haya utilizado técnicas katon y hyöton en segundos, en especial que usará hyöton, creí que ya estaba extinto ese elemento._

 _-Era de esperarse que un miembro de Akatsuki sea único y peculiar, ¿no crees?_

 _-Sí, creo que si, es una buena oponente._

 _-La pelea es interesante y entretenida, no hemos tenido un enfrentamiento así desde hace mucho_ – el demonio parecía satisfecho.

Mientras, en el exterior, Naruto contuvo su impulso de correr y lanzarse de cabeza al agua para rescatar a su compañera. Debía confiar en su fuerza y habilidades. Debía confiar en uno de los que reconocía como los miembros más fuertes de su nuevo "hogar". Kishasa se hundía en aquel enorme lago.

- _Parece que en modo biju si me puede atacar sin dudar, aunque también ha ayudado que he cambiado mi aspecto y mi aura_ – Kishasa había llegado al fondo del lago, quedando de pie – _bueno, tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante; no quiero que culpen a Naruto-nii si salgo lastimada_ – una sonrisa asomó en sus labios mientras unas burbujas de aire se le escapaban – _aunque es imposible que no lo culpen si algo me pasa, je-je_ – juntó sus manos y soltó su técnica – _¡Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu!_ – un tiburón de agua se formó y ella monto encima de éste saliendo disparada en dirección a la superficie. Ese combate se ponía cada vez más divertido. Luego le agradecería a su líder.

-¡¿Dónde estás, pequeña niña?! ¡Ven para que te regale un pedazo de piña!

-Que pésimas rimas – Naruto observaba al jinchuuriki con una gota en la sien. ¿En serio su compañera estaba perdiendo contra ese tipo raro?

-¡Aquí estoy! – Kishasa salió del agua montada en su tiburón, saltó lejos de él y este se estrelló contra el biju mordiéndole. Uzumaki contuvo un suspiro y una sonrisa de alivio.

-¡Eso ni cosquillas me hace! ¡Oh, sí!

-¿Y qué tal esto? – La niña estaba parada sobre el agua – ¡Suiton: Bakusai Shousha! – una enorme ola cargada con gran cantidad de agua chocó contra el toro, moviéndolo un poco.

-¿Es todo?

-¡Aun no termino! – Realizó varios sellos rápidamente – ¡Raiton: Kangekiha! – una corriente eléctrica sacudió a la bestia.

-¡AAH! – Bee sintió un tanto el ataque, pero lo recordó: él también era usuario de elemento relámpago. Absorbió el ataque – ¡Jah! ¡Eso no funciona conmigo!

-¡Rayos! Olvidé que el jinchuuriki del Hachibi usaba raiton – se quejó por su ligero descuido – bueno, en ese caso… – dio otro salto y uso nuevos sellos –… ¡Katon: Haisekishou! – una nube de cenizas envolvió al Hachibi; Kishasa cerró su boca creando fricción y haciendo que las cenizas explotaran. El hachibi cayó de lado llevándose consigo una columna de rocas; cuando intentó pararse fue recibido por un nuevo ataque – ¡Ni lo sueñes! – La chica iba cayendo – ¡Mizu no tatsumaki! – un tornado de agua envolvió al toro, quien se debatía y refunfuñaba para salir. Kish colocó su mano en el agua cuando se paró en ella de nuevo – ¡Suiton: Gushoku-zambo! – cinco tiburones de agua se colaron en el tornado y comenzaron a morder a diestra y siniestra al Hachibi ya incorporado.

 _-¡Oh, oh! ¡Estamos en apuros!_ – pensaba Killer Bee.

 _-¡Pues has algo para liberarnos!_ – regañó su biju.

-¡Un ataque más! – la mujercita sonreía con malicia, al igual que Naruto. Sí, ella era increíble.

 _-¿Cómo puede tener tanto chackra? ¡Cualquiera ya estaría cansado después de usar técnica tras técnica, en especial si son de diferentes elementos y siendo tan pequeña!_

 _-No cabe duda de porque pertenece a Akatsuki –_ razonó el hachibi. La niña sacó de su bolsa ninja una serie de kunais, las cuales sostenía por medio de un hilo de chackra.

-¡Sô Shuriken! – lanzó unas cincuenta cuchillas en contra del jinchuuriki transformado en el momento justo en que el tornado y los tiburones de agua se desvanecían. Una de las colas bloqueó unos cuantos ataques, pero otros se le escaparon debido a que la niña los controlaba a través del hilo de chackra; los kunais que no lograron detener llevaban sellos explosivos y estos estallaron cuando estuvieron cerca del rostro del hachibi.

 _-¡Maldita sea, Bee! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Nos está dando una paliza una mocosa!_

 _-Ya voy, ya voy, no te alteres chico. ¡Oh, yeah!_ – Killer Bee retomó el control de las cosas y se paró, echando humo por la nariz – ¡Eres una niña muy mala, solo me queda darte una buena nalgada! – Kishasa bajó la guardia con gesto interrogante.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero qué raras sus rimas, Bee-sama! – gritó riendo, algo irritada.

-¡Ya verás quien es el rey, yo aquí soy la ley! – gruñó el toro-pulpo antes de lanzarse con todo su peso en contra de la chiquilla. Ella lo esquivó y, durante su salto, sacó un poco de la arcilla que Deidara le diera para la misión, la amasó con rapidez y creó cuatro pájaros extraños que soltó contra el hachibi.

-¡Hm! – los hizo cobrar vida y las raras aves volaron en diferentes direcciones hacia el jinchuuriki. Kishasa se colocó en un pilar de rocas – ¡katsu! – sus creaciones hicieron explosión, pero el hachibi se mantuvo en pie y, de un coletazo, destruyó el pilar haciendo a la niña caer.

 _-¡Ahora si vamos más en serio, mocosa!_ – el hachibi estaba emocionado.

-¡Oh, yeah! – B observó a la pequeña caer, estaba en un lugar muy alto y con falta de apoyo. Su daño era inminente, para hacerlo mejor, con otro de sus tentáculos golpeó a Naruto en un intento por dejarlo fuera de combate, aprovechando su distracción por estar atento a su compañera. El chico salió volando ante el sorpresivo ataque, había cometido un grave error, no debió acercarse tanto. Maldijo su estupidez.

-Origami no tsubasa – continuó sonriendo Kishasa, unas alas de papel se formaron en su espalda, había utilizado un sello de papel, regalo de Konan, que había guardado en su bolsa ninja, por si acaso.

- _¡¿Pero qué rayos?!_ – desconcierto por parte de Killer Bee. Kish voló velozmente poniéndose a salvo y atrapó a su compañero en el proceso, sosteniéndole mientras aleteaba lejos del alcance de su oponente.

-Mmm, creo que esta vez fui yo quien subestime el poder y la resistencia del hachibi – sonrió con culpa la pequeña sosteniendo a un molesto Naruto en brazos. Aún no podía creer su error.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – habló con voz molesta.

-Nop, yo pedí este oponente y yo puedo contra él – ella no se rendiría fácilmente, él lo sabía. Al menos lo intentó.

-Bueno, pero estas gastando demasiado chackra – regañó el rubio.

-Eso no es problema, sabes que yo también poseo tanto o más chackra que un jinchuuriki y su biju juntos, y si se me agota siempre puedo contar con que tú estarás a mi lado para apoyarme – le sonrió a su amigo con ternura. Naruto devolvió la sonrisa, se sentía bien que confiara en él.

-Bien, Kish, me mantendré al margen.

-Tampoco te quedarás sin nada que hacer – su semblante cambió a uno medio serio. El Hachibi movía la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a sus rivales.

-¿A qué te refieres? – la vio con duda. Ella esbozó una sonrisa arrogantemente dulce.

-Verás… – miró en cierta dirección.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁN! – el grito de una pelirroja que conocían hizo a Naruto mirar en la dirección que Kishasa observaba. Frunció el ceño, al parecer Omoi y Karui habían logrado liberarse y, ni tardos ni perezosos, fueron en busca de apoyo. Otro grave error, debió matarlos cuando pudo. Ya podía escuchar los regaños – ¡VAMOS TODOS, TENEMOS QUE APOYAR A BEE-SAMA! – su grito de guerra fue coreado sin problemas por unos cien shinobi más.

-Ya veo, supongo que me toca entretener a los niños – mostró una sonrisa arrogante para ocultar su frustración. Incluso como parte de una organización criminal él debió ser más cuidadoso.

-Si fueses tan amable, Naruto-kun – la chiquilla le sonrió, intentando decirle que no le importaban sus errores. Él supo interpretarla y le relajó lo necesario. Los ninja de Kumo comenzaron a bajar la pendiente, ya un tanto alejada, por la cual descendiesen antes los otros tres personajes.

-Bien – Naruto cerró los ojos y Kishasa comprendió. Tomó a su compañero por la cintura y se lanzó en picada en dirección a los nuevos contrincantes, los cuales la vieron descender con la boca abierta.

-¡Era un ángel! ¡Por eso Bee-sama no la podía tocar! ¡Estamos condenados si matamos a un ángel! – comenzó a alterarse Omoi pero Karui detuvo su ataque de histeria con un buen golpe.

-¡No digas idioteces! ¡Ella no es un ángel! – aunque ni Karui estaba tan segura de lo que decía. Sin duda esa mocosa era diferente a todo lo que había visto en su corta vida.

-¡Aquí les dejo a su oponente! – rio la menor dejando caer a Naruto, quien creó decenas de clones de él en el proceso.

-Entonces… – miró hacia atrás de reojo viendo a su compañera alejarse, luego vio a los que serían sus oponentes –… parece que esto se comienza a poner interesante – sonrió con arrogancia antes de dar la señal para que sus clones se enfrascaran en una feroz batalla con los ninja de Kumogakure. Esta vez no cometería errores, o los mataba o los dejaba medio muertos.

Cumpliría con su misión a cualquier costo.

.

* * *

.

Sé que Kishasa se ve muy Mary Sue (¿así se escribía?), pero ella también tendrá su punto débil...y no digo más para no arruinarlo xD Haré su pre-ficha técnica en el siguiente capítulo, y la de Naruto dentro de otros más.

Espero el capítulo si les gustase, poco a poco los misterios se irán develando.

Sí tengo tiempo actualizaré entre semana, como dije, de este fanfic logré terminar de editar algunos capítulos.

Nos leemos luego.

~o~o~o

 **ichimaruuu:** me gusta dar sorpresas. Ella no quiere un harem, sólo siente curiosidad por saber cómo son sus oponentes, jaja, pero sí, si quieren hablarle tendrán que vérselas con esos "loquitos". ¿Tsukuyomi Infinito?, tus teorías comienzan a alejarse de la realidad de esta historia.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** ojalá si te resultara interesante el capítulo. Ahora has visto algunas de sus técnicas, aunque no son propiamente suyas, espero entiendas jaja. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar; gracias por la suerte, la necesito y suele abandonarme, le caigo mal. Besos de vuelta.


	19. Chapter 19

Otro capítulo que originalmente estaba dividido en dos, jaja.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 19: Entra El Raikage.

Naruto peleaba sin problema alguno contra todos los ninja recién llegados; esquivaba ataques con una maestría impresionante y contraatacaba con una velocidad y precisión increíbles. Si continuaba así no tendría que entrar en estado biju él también. A decir verdad estaba algo decepcionado de que sus rivales no fuesen más poderosos y representasen un mayor reto; envidiaba a su acompañante por estar peleando con un mejor rival. Kishasa lo observó de reojo con una sonrisa al tiempo que adivinaba sus pensamientos. Cuanto había madurado aquel chico en ese año de estadía con Akatsuki. Él era su segundo mejor amigo varón desde que estaba en Akatsuki y, gracias al entrenamiento especial que ella e Itachi le dieron, se había convertido en un excelente ninja al que debías temer si te enfrentabas a él; era, fácilmente, diez veces más poderoso que el viejo Naruto. Dejó de verle, aun sonriendo, y volvió a lo suyo. Estaba ya flotando sin preocupación delante de Killer Bee.

-Bee-sama, ¿le parece si continuamos con nuestra batalla? – sonrió.

-¡Eso es lo más perfecto, te daré una buena lección de lo correcto! ¡Tonta, idiota!

-Por Jashin-sama, me pregunto si dejará de rapear algún día o al menos que lo deje de hacer tan mal – musitaba en voz baja la pequeña con una gota de sudor en su nuca y los brazos cruzados – bueno, ¡a pelear! Creo que ha llegado el momento de usar mi… – Kishasa sacó un pergamino de su bolsa y lo abrió, realizó sellos a modo de invocación –… ¡Kami no jutsu! – miles de pedazos pequeños de papel salieron disparados del pergamino, el cual la chica volvió a guardar.

-¡¿Crees que simples papelitos, pueden lastimar a este monstruito?! ¡Tonta, idiota! – un tic apareció en el rostro de Kish.

-¡Bee-sama, he sido muy cortés, pero eso ha llegado a su fin! – ella extendió sus brazos. Algunos shinobi de Kumo se distrajeron viendo la reciente invocación de Kishasa, Naruto la vio de reojo.

- _Así que ahora piensa hacer uso de las enseñanzas de Konan-san, hmp_ – pensó dejando noqueado a otro ninja enemigo – ya siento pena por él – sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Kami no shuriken! – Varios de los papeles tomaron la forma del arma mencionada y salieron disparados con velocidad en contra de Killer Bee, este intentó bloquear el ataque con sus tentáculos, pero los shurikens hicieron lo suyo enterrándose en esa parte de su ya transformado cuerpo – ¿sabía que el papel puede llegar a ser una arma muy peligrosa, Bee-sama? – la niña sonreía arrogante.

- _Este asunto se está poniendo candente y cortante_ – pensaba Bee.

- _Nunca antes había visto una técnica como ésta_ – le informó el biju de ocho colas – _pero debe de tener algún punto débil._

 _-¿Punto débil?_ – Bee se quedó pensativo un rato – _¡Ah!_ – Chocó uno de sus puños con la palma de su otra mano – ¡Puede que el papel sea peligroso, pero tiene un punto débil el muy soso!

-¿Eh? – Kishasa aun flotaba con sus alas de papel. Las patas delanteras del hachibi, con forma muy humana, golpearon el agua y crearon una ola gigante – ¡Oh! – la ola arrasó con los papeles de Kish, más la chica salió ilesa. Volar era una ventaja.

-¡El papel contra las tijeras es nada; contra el agua es solo una chorrada! ¡Tonta, idiota! ¡Oh, sí! – cantó victorioso B.

-Hmp – Kishasa cerró los ojos con calma, sus papeles flotaban a la deriva en el agua, se cruzó de brazos sin preocupación.

- _No luce preocupada, eso es malo, creo._

-Lamento mucho decepcionarle, Bee-sama – el jinchuuriki miró a la niña con incredulidad – pero… – Kish abrió los ojos y sonrió con una mezcla de maldad y dulzura –… ¡Eso no es suficiente para derrotar mi Kami no jutsu! – los papeles salieron del agua y tomaron forma de shurikens otra vez, atacando al toro-pulpo.

 _-¡¿Cómo es posible que un simple papelito sea tan resistente?!_ – B, dentro de su cabeza, sudaba frio.

 _-No lo sé, pero como no detengamos pronto sus papelitos nosotros estaremos en más problemas._

 _-Sí, además, si mi hermano mayor me ve en estado biju en las cercanías de la aldea puede que se enfade mucho, ¿crees que él ya sepa de esto, hachibi-sama?_

 _-Pues…_

-¡Patada descendente! – un hombre bajó a velocidad extrema en dirección a la chiquilla.

-¿Eh? – una patada se impactó contra ella, pero no le hizo nada, ya que ella se dividió como si estuviese hecha de papel, lo cual era lo que pasaba. El hombre cayó destrozando una roca.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó se apreció mejor a la persona: era un sujeto moreno, alto y musculoso; con un gran cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, los ojos negros, unas cuantas arrugas, bigote y barba cortados de forma peculiar; portaba la capa de un kage pero sin camisa dejando a la vista su musculatura; en cada muñeca portaba pulseras de oro gigantes y un cinturón, de oro también, con un jabalí grabado en el centro sujetando sus pantalones azul oscuro, casi negro.

-¡Brother! – dijo Killer Bee sorprendido y un tanto temeroso.

-¿Brother? – Kishasa miró al nuevo oponente, curiosa, y sonrió con malicia – cierto, ya se me estaba olvidando que el jinchuuriki del hachibi es el hermano menor de Raikage – miró a ambos – joh~, esto se pondrá feo – hizo una graciosa mueca con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Brother? – Naruto ya había acabado con la gran mayoría de sus contrincantes y se dio el lujo de mirar en dirección a su amiga.

-¡Ja! ¡Así es, mocoso! ¡Tú amiguita y tú están en graves problemas! ¡El Raikage se encargará de ustedes! – exclamó Karui.

-¿Raikage? – Naruto frunció el ceño – esto es malo.

-¡Claro que es malo! ¡Pero para ustedes tontos de Akatsuki! – Naruto vio que Karui y Omoi se le lanzaban al ataque, él los hizo colisionar entre si y luego comenzó a correr con rumbo a Kishasa. No permitiría que tuviera problemas.

-¡Escapa! – gritó un ninja.

-¡Pues muevan sus patéticos traseros y vayamos por él! – señaló Karui, aun furiosa por los numerosos golpes que se estaba llevando. La media docena de ninja que seguían en pie, a parte de esos dos, los siguieron. Conforme se acercaban iban escuchando la conversación que se mantenía en la otra zona de batalla.

-¡BEE, IDIOTA! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres en modo biju cerca de la aldea?! – el musculoso se puso a regañar al toro.

-¡Pero, brother, ellos son Akatsuki y…!

-¡Esa no es excusa, Bee idiota! ¡En cuanto terminemos de liquidar este tonto asunto te haré pagar por desobedecerme! – la bestia se estremeció ante la mirada amenazante y furiosa del Kage.

-E-entendido, hermano.

-Con que usted es el Raikage de Kumogakure – los hermanos dejaron de pelear para mirar a Kishasa – ¿cuál era su nombre? Mmm, sí, ya recordé, es A – sonrió con inocencia mientras bajaba un poco de las alturas re transformando su cuerpo – moo~, sino hubiese usado el Origami Bunretsu que Konan-san me enseñó su patada me habría hecho mucho daño – la menor hizo un puchero. A la miró con intriga.

-¡NO ME JODAS, BEE! ¡¿Por una mocosa como esta tuviste que entrar en modo Biju?! ¡Eres un incompetente! – gritaba el moreno con una venita creciéndole en la cien y los ojos llenos de molestia.

-Pero, brother, ella es muy fuerte – B lucía apenado.

-¡Querrás decir que tú eres un debilucho!

-¡Oiga! ¡Esa no es la manera de tratar a un hermano! – Kishasa estaba con las manos en la cintura, flotando, su ceño estaba fruncido – está bien que su hermano no cumpla con todas sus tontas y patéticas expectativas, pero tampoco lo trate tan mal – los hermanos vieron a la chica con asombro, más Bee porque eran rivales y de pronto ella se ponía a defenderlo. Kishasa descendió y comenzó a caminar hasta el kage, era mucho más pequeña que el sujeto, pero lo miraba a los ojos muy molesta; ella sentía un gran aprecio hacia la hermandad, entre otras cosas, por eso le molestaba tanto la actitud del moreno mayor para con el moreno menor, era un tipo de comportamiento que no le gustaba nada de nada, por eso continuó con su regaño – ¡es usted un desagradecido! Todavía que hace que Bee-sama cuide la aldea lo trata tan mal. ¡Lo explota! ¡Ni vacaciones le ha dado en años! ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarlo tan pésimo después de todo lo que hace por usted? Él solo vive para complacerle y mire como se lo paga. ¡Desagradecido! – La niña flotaba de nuevo y le puso un dedo a "A" sobre el pecho, picándole cada que terminaba una frase – ¡Es más monstruo que su hermanito! ¡Pobre Bee-sama! Con razón hace esas rimas tan malas, ¡vaya trauma que es usted señor Raikage! – A estaba asombrado por la forma en que la niñita se atrevía a hablarle. Vaya que era osada al hacerlo.

Naruto no sabía si ocultar la risa que pugnaba por salir de su boca. Ellos habían tocado un tema sensible para su compañera. Itachi y su influencia sobre la chica.

 _-¿Me defiende?_

 _-Yo creo –_ al hachibi le colgaba una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Mira, niñita, cállate que…

-¡NO! ¡Cállese usted! – La frente del rubio estaba cubierta por sudor y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido – ¡No tiene derecho a pedirme nada! Yo me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo peleando contra su hermano, que por cierto es un gran oponente, pero veo que antes de continuar con mi pelea le tendré que enseñar que a un hermano ¡se le respeta! ¡¿Me escuchó bien, señor?! A un hermano se le respeta, ¡ya que es familia, hm! – la niña había elevado su mano y dijo lo último haciendo una señal de advertencia con el dedo índice que quedó a la altura de la nariz de A, este la miraba con un tic en el ojo y Bee lloraba lágrimas de alegría.

¿Quién se creía que era aquella mocosa?

-¡Que buena enemiga eres! ¡No pude haber tenido mejor oponente! ¡Gracias por defenderme! – el toro gigante se cubrió los ojos con uno de sus brazos derramando más lágrimas. Los ninja que recién llegasen se quedaron viendo la escena con una enorme gota de sudor recorriéndoles la nuca.

-¿Qué pasó? – Omoi tenía la boca semi abierta.

-¿Qué diablos…? – Karui estaba sacada de onda.

-Kish – la joven se giró para ver a su compañero. Adivinaba que se contenía para no reír por la graciosa escena que les regaló a todos.

-Naruto-kun, creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieses alejado de ésto – también a él lo vio con reproche, ignorando todos sus pensamientos divertidos. Naruto se puso serio.

-Yo dije que no interferiría en tu pelea con el hachibi, pero no dije nada de si se unía otro oponente a tu batalla – se encogió de hombros.

-¡Eso no importa! Tú estás peleando contra, am, ¡ocho personas! ¡Yo solita puedo contra dos!

-Pero son el Raikage y el jinchuuriki, ¿estás segura de tu decisión? – alzó una ceja interrogándola. Mala idea, su mirada se tornó ofendida.

-¡Claro que sí! Ahora vete y llévate a todos esos, – señaló a los ninja y agitó su mano de adelante hacia atrás – me estorban.

-Está bien, pero ya sabes si…

-…Me ves en peligro vendrás en mi auxilio. Ya lo sé – bufó molesta.

-Es bueno que conozcas las reglas del juego – sonrió.

-Sí, sí, ya vete, ¿no ves que tengo que enseñarle sobre respeto familiar al Raikage? – dijo viendo al nombrado.

-De acuerdo, nos vamos – el rubio se volteó a ver a sus oponentes – ¿me ayudas a moverlos? – pidió con un tono de voz suave.

-Claro – la pequeña estiró su mano y varios trozos de papel alejaron a los sujetos, que lanzaron maldiciones y exclamaciones furiosas mientras eran alejados de su líder y el guardián de su aldea. Naruto sonrió, su técnica era en realidad muy útil.

-Gracias, te veo en un rato.

-Ok – la chica vio a su compañero alejarse y luego quedo viendo a sus contrincantes, Killer Bee había dejado de llorar – ahora a enseñarle modales familiares, Raikage-dono – sonrió con arrogancia.

-Hmp, ¡estoy esperando ver que tan débil eres, mocosa engreída y gritona! – el hombre se quitó su capa de kage, tirándola lejos y dejando ver que en cada hombro tenia tatuado un shuriken negro.

-¡Te mostraré cuán equivocado estás! – Aumentó el tamaño de sus alas y flotó más alto acumulando chackra – ¡Kami no shuriken! – Las armas volaron en dirección al hombre, uno de los tentáculos de B recibió el ataque – ¿Mh?

-¡No importa que mi hermano sea un ingrato, yo lo protegeré siempre todo el rato! ¡Tonta, idiota!

-Si así lo quiere, Bee-sama, pelearé contra ambos. Usted sí que sabe lo que es lealtad – sonrió, feliz, – pero… – sacó más arcilla y la lanzó, ya convertida en bombas explosivas con forma de escarabajos, contra los hermanos – ¡Katsu! – las bombas explotaron, pero jinchuuriki y kage se mantuvieron a salvo. Con apoyo de su hermano, A saltó hacia la joven.

-¡Toma! – le lanzó un puñetazo que ella esquivó girando sobre si misma con gracia, parecía ejecutar una danza en el aire.

-Eso no funcionará contra mí – canalizó chackra e hizo que algunos papeles fueran a por su enemigo, cuando lo alcanzaron este se percató, demasiado tarde, que había papeles explosivos entre ellos. Hubo otro estallido.

-¡Brother! – B se preocupó un instante, pero luego de que el humo se dispersara pudieron apreciar al Raikage rodeado de una corriente de chackra.

-Mmm – Kish alzó una ceja – has combinado tu chackra con elemento raiton, tu armadura de rayo te protegió de mi ataque. Eres hábil, como todo kage debe serlo – admitió la pequeña al analizar su técnica.

-Mocosa, eres rápida y fuerte, me has hecho tomar precauciones y activar mi armadura especial.

-Te dije que era fuerte, hermano – recordó B.

-Sí, ya lo veo, no tienes por qué seguírmelo repitiendo, por esta vez dejaré pasar tu fallo, – lucía molesto – creo que lo primero que debo hacer para quitarte ventaja es… – comenzó a lanzar pequeños relámpagos de sus manos –… ¡destruir tus papelitos! – dijo para luego electrocutar los objetos, haciendo que se incineraran, inclusive el rayo alcanzó las alas de la chica.

-¡Maldición! – Ella liberó su técnica de papel y cayó al agua sin hundirse – nada mal – vio a quien electrificara sus papeles – pero aún me quedan varios trucos bajo la manga. ¡Chackra no shuriken! – los objetos fueron lanzados contra A, Bee se interpuso en el ataque protegiendo a su hermano. Kish sonrió – eso era predecible – realizó a impresionante velocidad varios sellos – ¡suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu! – un enorme dragón de agua arremetió contra los hermanos, haciéndoles caer.

-Usas elemento suiton – dijo A medio repuesto. Kishasa no le prestó atención a su comentario, pelear contra ellos empezaba a dejar de ser divertido.

-¡Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu! – hizo acto de aparición un tiburón de agua que fue tras el kage.

-¡Eso no es suficiente para vencernos! – cargó con energía su puño y desbarató al pez con un golpe y luego continuó su camino contra la chiquilla.

-Te apresuras demasiado, Raikage-dono – Kishasa cerró los ojos, tranquila, recibiendo el golpe.

-¡Así se hace, brother! ¡Oh yeah!

-Ja… ¡¿pero qué?! – La menor se deshizo – ¿Mizu Bushin?

-Sipi, ese era un clon de agua – miraron al cielo – pero ¡yo si soy real! – Kishasa acumulaba chackra en su mano formando una esfera azul, atacó al de la armadura aprovechando que B estaba lejos – ¡rasengan! – Sí, Kishasa le había aprendido la técnica a Naruto mientras entrenaban juntos; el ataque impactó de lleno al kage, con su mano libre creó otra técnica – ¡Kaze no Yaiba! – hizo una espada de aire que impactó el costado derecho de A, traspasando su armadura de raiton.

-¡Hermano! – Bee separó a Kish de A con una onda de agua al verle sangrar.

-¡Maldición! – murmuró A con una mueca de dolor mientras sostenía su herida intentando detener el sangrado. La subestimó demasiado.

-Tú armadura es muy fuerte, más, como todo lo de elemento raiton, es débil si utilizo técnicas estilo futon; en especial si uso mis técnicas, pues son más poderosas que las normales, je-je – dijo la niña ya lejos y con un tono de superioridad.

-¡Raikage-dono! – Karui había escapado de Naruto por pura suerte y estaba al lado de los hermanos – ¡Lo hirieron! – Exclamó asombrada al ver la sangre fluir – ¡si serás cabrona! – empuñó su espada en dirección a Kish.

-Karui, lleva a mi hermano a que se recupere, yo me haré cargo de la niña – pidió Killer Bee.

-¡Claro que no! – gritaron la mujer y el hombre.

-¡Suiton: Suihashi! – Kishasa ya había recuperado su emoción inicial y no aceptaría que más personas interfirieran en su misión, con la técnica manos de ola alejó a Karui y el Raikage.

-¡Hyaaa! – los dos cayeron metros detrás de donde peleaban Omoi y Naruto, los únicos shinobi ya en pie, pues Uzumaki se había encargado de dejar fuera de combate a los supuestos refuerzos sin sudar una gota y solo manchando su túnica con la sangre de sus oponentes. Al menos Omoi y Karui no habían resultado tan débiles como él pensó en un principio, así que había decidido jugar un poco más con ellos. Todo sin perder de vista a su compañera un mínimo segundo.

-¡Naruto-kun, hazte cargo del Raikage también! – Pidió la pequeña al tiempo que corría sobre el agua creando más sellos – ¡Mizuramppa! – la ola golpeó al hachibi, el cual repelió el ataque con su brazo. Ahora si iba muy en serio; estaba cabreado por el hecho de que ella hiriera a su hermano.

-¡Tendrás los cuernos del toro! ¡Tonta, idiota!

-¡Ya veremos! ¡Suirou no jutsu! – Kishasa posó sus manos en el agua y una gigantesca prisión acuática rodeó al jinchuuriki.

¿Cuánto chackra le habría costado aquella técnica?

-¡Esto no me detendrá, mi furia nada la contendrá! – gritó Killer Bee saliéndose de la prisión líquida.

-Hm, ahora si está peleando con todo su poder – Kish sonrió frunciendo levemente el ceño y saltando para que el agua que B repeliera no arrasara con ella, esquivó los tentáculos que intentaban alcanzarla apoyándose en uno para tomar altura – ¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu! – varias bolas de fuego chocaron contra su oponente más nada le hicieron – creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con esta misión, se hace tarde – comentó mirando al horizonte, era más o menos las tres de la tarde.

Habían salido de la guarida a las 10:00 a.m., se retrasaron como una hora hablando con los de Konoha y Sunagakure; tardaron tres horas en llegar a su destino con ayuda de su jutsu especial y esperaron media hora a que el jinchuuriki saliera del templo. Tenía que darse prisa si deseaba regresar ese mismo día con sus mentores.

-¡Kish, cuidado! – el grito de Naruto llegó a sus oídos demasiado tarde, una de las manos de la bestia ya la tenía capturada.

-¡Ya te tengo! ¡Tonta, idiota! ¡Yeeeaah! – dijo el jinchuuriki moviendo la cabeza con inusual ritmo.

-¡Ahg! ¡Demonios! – los brazos de Kishasa estaban atrapados a sus costados, inmovilizándola; solo sobresalían sus hombros y su cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se revolvía intentando liberarse.

-¡Kish! – Naruto pateó a Omoi y detuvo la katana de Karui para arrojarla contra el kage que continuaba intentando detener la hemorragia que tenía – ¡Aguanta! – creó siete Kage Bushi, dejó a seis peleando contra los tres de Kumo y uso al otro para que le lanzara en dirección a su compañera. No dejaría que le hicieran daño, no lo permitiría.

-¡No…inter…fieras! – la chica abrió sus ojos, furiosa.

- _¿No eran cafés esos ojos que ves?_ – el peligro que emanaban esos ojos y su sed de sangre le provocaron un leve estremecimiento al jinchuuriki.

 _-Sí, pero, ahora son diferentes_ – Naruto, desde su posición, vio algo raro en su compañera. Algo que no veía muy a menudo y que le hizo preocuparse pues, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo en Akatsuki, él sabía que nada bueno pasaba cuando ocurría eso. Los juveniles ojos comenzaban a adquirir un tono morado.

Tenía que distraerle.

-¡Kish! – el grito de su amigo sacó a la chica de su trance, haciendo que el color morado fuese desapareciendo. La chica parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula. ¿Era en serio? Frunció el ceño, molesta. Casi muestra algo que no debía.

- _De nuevo son cafés, esta chica es extraña, ¿también lo ves?_ – interrogó el moreno a su bestia con cola.

 _-¡Claro que lo veo!_

-Naruto-nii – Kishasa sonrió, agradecida e ideando un plan; Naruto lanzó varios kunai contra el hachibi, también sonriendo, lo había impedido. Killer Bee bloqueó el ataque con el brazo que le quedaba libre e intentó golpear a Naruto, pero este era veloz y lo esquivó corriendo sobre el agua – _Naruto-kun, crea varios clones de agua y lánzalos contra el jinchuuriki, cuando yo te lo indique deshaz la técnica_ – le habló mentalmente.

- _Entendido_ – Naruto asintió, realizó los sellos para el jutsu. La tenía de vuelta y, al parecer, ahora si aceptaría su ayuda. Ahora se divertirían juntos.

-¡Mizu Bushin no jutsu! – aparecieron dos decenas de clones de agua y se lanzaron al ataque contra el Hachibi desde diferentes direcciones por el aire. Si alguno era destruido, Naruto se encargaba de remplazarlo con otros tres.

Kishasa concentró chackra; una daga de hielo se formó en la mano derecha de ella e hizo que le salieran una especie de púas alrededor, las cuales enterró a su captor, éste la soltó con un bramido.

-¡Ahora! – gritó ella ya liberada; los clones de agua se deshicieron a la orden y los chorros y las gotas cayeron sobre el jinchuuriki transformado. Kishasa deshizo el arma de hielo y juntó sus manos al tiempo que iba cayendo. El agua que bañó a su oponente se congeló, inmovilizándolo momentáneamente – ¡Tu turno, Naruto! – animó la joven.

-¡Sí! – Naruto corrió hacia Bee con un Rasengan gigante de color rojo hecho, obviamente, con un poco del chackra de Kurama.

- _Detén eso, Bee-sama_ – sonreía la pequeña.

-¡Odama Rasengan! – gritó el rubio al impactar a su víctima que salió disparada al contacto del peculiar ataque, solo siendo deteniendo su caótico vuelo gracias a una montaña que le brindó su ayuda.

 _-¡Auch! Eso dolió_.

 _-Que poderoso ataque el de ese mocoso_ – se sorprendió la bestia de ocho colas, sonriendo arrogante y feliz por tener a unos fuertes oponentes – _puedo asegurar que es un buen usuario del poder que yace dentro de él_.

- _Es hora de hacer nuestro ataque_ – llamó su atención su carcelero.

 _-¿Seguro que usarás "ese" ataque?_

 _-Yo no nos quedan muchas opciones si queremos derrotarlos._

 _-Bueno, yo no me opongo._

 _-¡Yeah! ¡Vamos allá!_ – Naruto y Kishasa vieron al toro-pulpo pararse y comenzar a concentrar chackra cerca de su boca, que estaba abierta de par en par.

-¡No puede ser! Ese ataque – Naruto se puso delante de su compañera – ¡Kish, quédate atrás! – fue una petición más que una orden.

-¡Los voy a destrozar, por mi cuerpo lastimar! – La bola de chackra color negro con manchas moradas se agrandó, estaba por lanzarla, – ¡coman esto! ¡Tontos, idiotas! – disparó su bomba de chackra.

.

* * *

.

Dije que haría la pre-ficha técnica de Kishasa para hoy y la de Naruto dentro de algunos capítulos, pero la verdad no me dio tiempo, así que dejaremos eso para después, también creo que eso es lo mejor, así ustedes van viendo sus habilidades poco a poco.

Bueno, espero les gustara la lectura. Como el siguiente capítulo es corto parece que podré subirlo entre semana...o eso quiero.

Gracias por continuar leyendo.

Hasta pronto.

~o~o~o

 **Katty romero:** gracias, me esforzara para que continúes leyendo.


	20. Chapter 20

A final de cuentas no pude subir el capítulo hasta hoy, aún así espero les guste.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 20: Ataque Bijuu.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – cuestionó Konan a Pain. De pronto el líder de Akatsuki se había mostrado sorprendido.

-No, nada – cerró los ojos.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, continúa con tus deberes.

-Bien – la mujer le miró un poco más. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Desde que supo de la misión independiente de Kishasa y Naruto ella se encontraba inquieta.

Pain no le estaba diciendo todo.

.

.

.

 _-Es hora de hacer nuestro ataque._

 _-¿Seguro que usarás "ese" ataque?_

 _-Yo no nos quedan muchas opciones si queremos derrotarlos._

 _-Bueno, yo no me opongo._

 _-¡Yeah! ¡Vamos allá!_ – Naruto y Kishasa vieron al toro-pulpo pararse y comenzar a concentrar chackra cerca de su boca, que estaba abierta de par en par.

-¡No puede ser! Ese ataque – Naruto se puso delante de su compañera – ¡Kish, quédate atrás!

-¡Los voy a destrozar, por mi cuerpo lastimar! – La bola de chackra color negro con manchas moradas se agrandó, estaba por lanzarla, – ¡coman esto! ¡Tontos, idiotas! – disparó su bomba de chackra, era demasiado amplia para esquivarla, por suerte, y al parecer por deseo del Hachibi, el ataque no viajaba a mucha velocidad.

Tal vez intentaban mantener su aldea a salvo, evitar los mayores daños colaterales posibles.

-¡Ni crees que voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por mí! – Kishasa se puso delante de Naruto y comenzó con los sellos.

-¡Kish! – a partir de ese punto las cosas fueron rápidas y en cámara lenta a la vez para el rubio.

-¡Kuchiyose: Sanjû Rashômon! – la menor puso sus manos sobre el agua y aparecieron tres construcciones con forma de puertas inmensas y caras grabadas en ellas. El poderoso ataque atravesó sin problema la primera, Naruto iba a jalar a su compañera, era una locura intentar detener esa técnica, mientras dispusiera del tiempo él podía ponerles a salvo…pero ella de nuevo hizo sellos con la cabeza agachada, cubriendo sus ojos con el cabello que se salía de su coleta, a ella no la iban a humillar de esa forma – ¡Zôfuku Kuchiyose no jutsu! – ella invocó cinco animales, Naruto los conocía de sobremanera; eran de las invocaciones favoritas de Pain: un perro de tres cabezas, un oso panda, un ave extraña, un ciempiés gigante y una especie de búfalo o toro, todas se pusieron frente a ellos mientras otra puerta desaparecía.

Naruto cargó a Kishasa y logró alejarse unos metros de las criaturas que intentaban, a su manera, detener el ataque. Lograron disminuir en demasía su potencia, pero aún quedaba lo suficiente como para dañarles. Kishasa empujó a Naruto y de nuevo hizo sellos.

-¡Kish! – ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente obstinada en ese momento? Bien podrían ponerse a salvo, ¿por qué ella se empeñaba en…? Entonces Naruto calló en cuenta, si ese ataque hacía colisión la atención que obtendrían no sería algo bueno.

Maldita sea.

-¡No te metas! – La chica sonreía, buscando calma, aunque estaba un tanto cansada aun así continuó, se salvaría y también a Naruto, nada interferiría con sus planes, – ¡Suiton: Suijinheki! – una barrera de agua más gruesa que el tamaño promedio se alzó frente a ellos cuando su última invocación se desvaneció, el ataque de Bee impactó la barrera; Kishasa frunció el ceño concentrándose más y resistiendo el embate. Por fin el ataque se desvaneció dejando una gran cortina de vapor – ¡Sí! – Kishasa sonrió triunfante y vio de reojo a su compañero – lo logré.

-¡La confianza te llevará a vivir una matanza! ¡Yeah! – de nuevo los dos miraron al frente y vieron que el Killer Bee formaba un nuevo disparo de chackra.

-¡No puede ser! – Naruto murmuró entre dientes.

-Oh, oh – Kishasa se molestó un poco, tanto chackra gastado en el intento de detener el anterior ataque para que estuviesen por recibir otro, aunque, bueno, ella lo había querido así. Prefería evitar que les viesen en esas circunstancias.

-¡Maldición! – Naruto apretó los puños.

-¡Mi poderoso ataque es tan imparable como un tanque! – gritó el pulpo para luego lanzar el disparo.

-¡Mierda! – Naruto se movilizó y fue con Kishasa, corriendo a todo lo que podía para quitarlos del medio.

La niña frunció el ceño, solo quedaba una opción. Cuando Naruto la tocó ella estaba preparada.

- _Aún no es momento._

Una gran explosión se levantó dónde estaban los shinobi de Akatsuki, creando una onda de viento intensa. El ataque inclusive fue un poco más lejos, pero, por fortuna, los pilares de rocas le detuvieron.

-¡Bien hecho Bee-sama! – Los jóvenes de Kumogakure, cuando vieron que no había quedado nada de sus oponentes, celebraron su victoria y se acercaron corriendo a su maestro.

A pesar de que ellos representaron un problema el poder de un jinchuuriki había terminado con sus vidas. Sin duda el guardián de su aldea era increíble.

-¡Ahora si les ha enseñado un buena lección a los de Akatsuki! – gritó Karui con mucha alegría mientras ella, Omoi y A, que eran los único que quedaban consientes, se acercaron a B; el jinchuuriki comenzó a deshacer su transformación.

-¡Le dije que yo vuelo como una mariposa y pico como una abeja! ¡Oh, yeah! – bailoteó el moreno.

-Por un momento pensé que esa niña le vencería – decía aliviado, pero aun temeroso, Omoi – y si eso pasaba usted tendría que ir con ellos, lo matarían y luego tirarían su cuerpo por cualquier lugar; después de eso nosotros nos quedaríamos sin guardián y la aldea sería atacada, seríamos masacrados, se perderían cientos de vidas y…

-¡Cállate, idiota! – Karui impactó su puño en la cabeza de su compañero – ¡deja de decir tonterías, eso no iba a pasar!

-¡Ay, duele! – el peliblanco se sobaba la parte dolorida y miraba a Karui con recelo.

-¡Te lo ganaste, por dudar del poder de Bee-sama! – se cruzó de brazos la chica, mirando con reproche a su camarada.

-Pero no tienes que ser tan ruda conmigo por eso.

-No tendría que si no fueran tan imbécil.

-Eres muy ruda para ser una chica, si me sigues golpeando así podría enfermarme y no podré seguir haciendo misiones, entonces tú irías sola o con Samui, pero el equipo estaría incompleto, y a lo mejor se enfrentarían a una emboscada, en la cual las dos caerían porque yo les haría falta y entonces ustedes morirían y luego… – Karui le asestó otro golpe, aún más fuerte que el anterior.

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Sólo dices puras tonterías! – y de nuevo se iniciaron otros reclamos por parte de Omoi y más gritos hacia él por parte de la ojiambar. Los hermanos sonrieron ante tal escena.

La normalidad de vuelta.

-Buen trabajo, Bee – felicitó el Raikage mirando a su hermano menor, pero frunció el ceño – más eso no quita que desobedeciste muchas de mis órdenes.

-Perdóname, hermano, pero era necesario – se excusó Bee.

-Ok, te lo paso por esta vez ya que has conseguido vencer, sin embargo, es mejor que te prepares: recibirás un entrenamiento especial – A sonrió, sujetándose su herida que continuaba sangrando un poco, B asintió. El Raikage vio a los caídos – creo que es conveniente que pidamos ayuda y atendamos a los heridos. ¡Karui, Omoi! – los dos nombrados salieron de su discusión para atender el llamado de su kage.

-¡Sí! – ambos miraron a su líder dejando un rato de lado su pelea.

-Ayuden a los dormilones a levantarse y alguno de ustedes vaya por el equipo médico. Bee, tú también ayuda.

-¡Si, señor! – respondieron sonrientes y con voz firme; comenzaron a andar sobre el agua en dirección a los ninja lastimados, iban riendo y festejando el triunfo del jinchuuriki sobre los enemigos; de pronto sintieron que sus pies no les respondían, miraron hacia abajo y vieron que una gruesa capa de hielo los empezaba a cubrir.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

-Oigan, no creyeron que un ataque como ese iba a poder con nosotros, ¿o si? – Kishasa y Naruto estaban parados en una superficie rocosa, viéndoles con arrogancia, la mujercita tenía sus manos sobre el agua – que ingenuos fueron – sonrió al ver las gotas de sudor recorrer las frentes de sus oponentes.

-¡¿Cómo diablos sobrevivieron?!

-Tsk, fácil, realicé mi técnica de espacio-tiempo e hice que Naruto y yo nos trasladásemos a un lugar seguro – dio una sonrisa arrogante. Naruto permanecía a su lado, había recuperado su semblante inexpresivo.

Se habían salvado por poco, con el único inconveniente de que esa explosión seguro había llamado la atención de más de uno. Un fastidio.

-¿Técnica espacio-tiempo? – murmuraron confundidos.

-Sep, es un jutsu único y muy útil para casos extremos como al que me sometió Killer Bee – siguió sonriéndoles la menor – debo decir que me gusta usarlo mucho, pero no en batallas, sería una desventaja para mis oponentes. Le felicito por orillarme a realizar mi jutsu – miró al jinchuuuriki.

-¡¿Qué?! – asombro por parte de los cuatro. El Raikage era el más sorprendido, ya que solo había sabido de dos personas que podían utilizar una técnica parecida a la que nombraba la niñata esa. Ella no podía estar relacionada con alguno de ellos.

-Y, ahora que Bee-sama ha dejado de estar en modo biju, las cosas serán más sencillas – mantuvo su sonrisa maliciosa, arrogante y, extrañamente, gentil – Naruto-kun, ¿me haces el honor? – Kishasa vio de reojo a su compañero, este cerró los ojos y dio un paso al frente. A le miró, con los ojos bien abiertos, notando al fin sus facciones; ese chico…no, no, imposible.

-Claro, ¡Kage Bushin no jutsu! – Aparecieron cuatro clones del rubio, que caminaron hasta quedar cerca de sus contrincantes, cada clon realizó nuevos sellos – ¡Suirou no jutsu! – los de Kumogakure no solo quedaron atrapados por la gruesa capa de hielo, sino también por una prisión acuática.

Los mocosos a los que se enfrentaban sí que eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza…y ellos unos idiotas por ser tan descuidados.

-¡Maldición! – exclamaron al ser apresados.

-Muy bien, ahora terminemos con esto de una buena vez – Kishasa dejó de poner sus manos sobre el agua y se incorporó, caminando al lado de Naruto para llegar con los clones y sus presas. Naruto y sus clones sacaron kunais y Kishasa desenfundó de nuevo la espada de Itachi – yo pido al peliblanco, tú puedes encargarte del resto.

-Hm – Naruto asintió e hizo que su clon le diera espacio a Kishasa frente al moreno peliblanco. Los cuatro shinobi de la Nube no tenían escapatoria, estaban presos en una esfera de agua más densa que las promedio y el hielo a su alrededor no les facilitaba las cosas, además, ¿por qué parecía como si perdieran fuerza poco a poco? Aquella no era una técnica de prisión normal.

 _-¡Estamos perdidos, ya sabía yo que tendría un mal final si me convertía en ninja! Mami, ¿porque no te hice caso y mejor me volví payaso? Oh, me salió una buena rima, si la pudiese expresar B-sama estaría feliz –_ pensaba Omoi con nerviosismo e ironía.

 _-¡Joder! ¡Estos cabrones son más difíciles de exterminar que las cucarachas! ¡Tsk! Si tan solo alcanzara a moverme un poco_ – Karui tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba con desesperación al clon de Naruto que tenía frente a ella. No podía rendirse en ese punto, no podía permitir tal humillación.

 _-Tenemos que hacer algo, Bee, idiota, o matarán a tu querido hermano y tus tontos pupilos, y después de ello seguimos nosotros_ – regañaba el Hachibi.

 _-Lo sé, pero no me puedo mover, solo me queda tomar prestado tu poder de nuevo_ – contestó un apurado B.

- _¡Malditos mocosos! Debo liberarme pronto_ – el Raikage quiso crear su armadura y Bee volver a transformarse o lograr liberar algo de chackra para zafarse de aquella prisión de hielo y agua.

–Mmm, no, eso sí que no – Kish creó un clon con rapidez y se colocó delante de esos dos; hundió su mano en la esfera y tocó las frentes de sus oponentes con dos dedos, al instante todo rastro del chackra que querían sacar a flote se desvaneció – así está mejor – el clon se esfumó.

- _¡¿Qué demonios?!_ – A se desconcertó ante la perdida de su poder.

- _¿Qué nos hizo? –_ preguntaba Bee a su biju.

 _-Simple, cerró tus canales de chackra por medio de tu mente._

 _-¡¿Qué?! Eso no puede ser, vamos, hachibi-sama, dame tu poder._

 _-No puedo, también selló temporalmente mi chackra._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?! ¡Tú tienes mucho poder, hachibi!_

 _-Pues esa niñata también tiene mucho poder por lo que veo, me ha dejado fuera de juego por un tiempo, es un milagro que aún pueda hablar contigo._

 _-¿Entonces no puedes liberar ni un poquito de energía?_

 _-No._

 _-Estamos perdidos_ – un sudor frio recorrió la cabeza del jinchuuriki.

 _-Hmp, así parece, no puedo creer que fui derrotado por una niñita, ¡esto es totalmente tu culpa, Bee idiota!_

 _-¿Mi culpa?_

 _-Sí, si tan solo hubieses peleado con todo y la hubieses atacado a matar de verdad desde un inicio._

 _-¡Sabes que no podía hacerlo!_

 _-Sí, sí, como sea, ya podemos irnos despidiendo de este mundo._

 _-Oh, no me agrada esa idea._

 _-Pues ni modos, yo no te puedo dar chackra, tú no puedes crear chackra propio y esta estúpida prisión es increíblemente fuerte._

 _-Esto se va a poner feo –_ se quejó el rubio.

- _¿Más?_ – dijo de manera irónica la bestia de ocho colas.

-Ok, ahora si – la voz de Kishasa sacó al jinchuuriki de su conversación mental, sonreía divertida. Naruto imaginó que alguno de ellos pensó en algo interesante mientras disfrutaban de sus últimos momentos de vida. La menor soltó una risita asintiendo en su dirección.

-Tsk – olvidaba que durante las misiones ella siempre mantenía esa conexión. Debía recordarlo. Los shinobi vieron como ella se ponía de nueva cuenta delante de Omoi, que la veía con terror.

-Es… – unas sombras se movían con velocidad entre las montañas del lago de Kumogakure – ¡su fin! – Kishasa sonrió más y lanzó su katana contra el ojinegro. Naruto hizo lo propio con el kage y los dos alumnos del jinchuuriki.

-¡Demonios!

.

* * *

.

Es todo por el momento. Disculpen, han sido días agitados por festividades y compromisos familiares, seguiré así por un rato, sin embargo, me comprometo a subir el siguiente episodio el martes.

Hasta entonces.

~o~o~o

 **Katty romero:** muchas gracias a ti por tu comentario, es bueno saber que leen mi historia.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** gracias, estoy esforzándome para poder hacer todo y continuar escribiendo. Pronto sabrán más sobre sus técnicas y mejoras. Besos de vuelta.


	21. Chapter 21

Pues no pude el martes, pero hoy sí.

Lean, por favor.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 21: Sus Refuerzos.

-Ok, ahora si, es ¡su fin! – Kishasa sonrió y lanzó su katana contra Omoi. Naruto hizo lo propio con el kage y la chica pelirroja.

-¡Kamaitachi no jutsu! – una fuerte ventisca hizo salir volando a Kishasa.

-¡Kage mane no jutsu! – Naruto quedó inmovilizado. No otra vez, ¿cuántas veces debería de escapar de ese jutsu hoy?

-¡Ash! ¡¿Y ahora qué?! – Kishasa cayó de pie sobre una superficie de tierra y pateó el suelo irritada.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo – Kakashi y todo su equipo aparecieron. Naruto contuvo un bufido de molestia.

-Ustedes de nuevo.

-Hola otra vez, Naruto, Kishasa – la menor vio a Gaara, que era quien les hablaba, luego recorrió con la mirada el lugar apreciando a todos sus antiguos oponentes de la guarida. Bien.

-Gaara-san – dijo ella con un toque de frialdad; el aludido se extrañó de que ella no le dirigiese una de sus sonrisas; Kishasa tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Los ninja llegados la miraron con desconcierto, tenía su aspecto cambiado y ya no lucía tan infantil e inocente – ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Los seguimos – informó Karin.

-Sí, eso ya lo veo, me refiero a ¿por qué?

-¡Por que llevaremos a Naruto de vuelta a Konoha así nos cueste la vida! – gritó Sakura decidida.

-Mmm, por lo visto no piensan desistir de su intento, Naruto-kun – Kishasa lo observó con malicia y enojo. Naruto desvió la mirada de sus ojos, ya estaba molesta. Él no quería ni iba a lidiar con eso.

-Hmp, que pena que desperdicien su tiempo de tal modo.

-Pues sí, pero ya que, son unos tontos – suspiró Kishasa, ocultando una sonrisa, – ¿te libero o puedes tu solito?

-Yo puedo – Naruto cerró los ojos y, tras unos segundos, los abrió mostrando que eran rojos y de aspecto zorruno, las marcas en sus mejillas se hicieron más gruesas y un diminuto manto de chackra lo rodeó, expulsó la energía, deshaciendo la técnica de Shikamaru, pero también liberando a sus prisioneros. Demonios, no había calculado bien.

-Se te ha pasado la mano un poquito – Kish sonrió, Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás y quedó de nuevo al lado de su amiga. Al menos esa sonrisa era divertida, no molesta.

-Perdona.

-Ah, supongo que no importa, los podemos volver a atrapar – dijo viendo a los de Kumogakure, quienes respiraban agitadamente y tosían en un intento por recuperarse.

-Raikage-dono, ¿se encuentra bien? – Maito preguntó con amabilidad.

-Sí – respondió cortante – de modo que esos villanos son de su aldea – miró a Kakashi con furia.

-Solo el chico.

-Como sea, déjenme decirles que los mataremos a ambos.

-¿Disculpe?

-Han causado muchos problemas, miren a todos los shinobi que lastimaron – señaló a los caídos y las rocas destrozadas.

-Con todo respeto, Raikage-dono, le pido que nos deje hacernos cargo.

-¡¿Por qué haría eso?!

-Ustedes están muy mal heridos, además, es más problema nuestro.

-Es tan su problema como de la Nube.

-Por favor, Raikage-dono, si gusta participar en la pelea no le detendré, pero, al menos, permita a mis ninja médico curar a sus shinobi y a ustedes – Kakashi intentó persuadirle. Debían ganar tiempo para tomar a Naruto bajo su custodia, ya después pensarían en algo para aplacar la furia del líder de aldea.

-Mmm – A parecía pensarlo. Kishasa les miró, intrigada. Si convencían a los de Kumogakure de no pelear, entonces las cosas serían más sencillas. No, en realidad eso no importaría. Su plan ya estaba en marcha, una o dos variantes no afectarían las cosas, podían adaptarse para llegar a su meta. La discusión continuaba:

-Están en mal estado.

-¡Por no decir que no pueden usar su chackra! – Kishasa decidió intervenir, mantuvo el ceño fruncido. Naruto alzó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Omoi esperaba malas noticias.

-A-dono y B-sama están bajo mi jutsu, no podrán usar chackra hasta dentro de un largo rato, aunque, si corren con suerte, puede que Bee-sama recupere el control de su chackra pronto – se cruzó de brazos mientras explicaba – después de todo, es un jinchuuriki.

-Ya veo – el Raikage frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños, lo había notado, su chackra no fluía, estaba sobre el agua porque Karui lo cargaba y a Bee le ayudaba Omoi – entonces creo que no tengo más opción que dejarlo en sus manos, ya no me quedan ninja disponibles, todos están en misiones o protegiendo la aldea – suspiró con pesadez, molesto, – ninjas de Konoha, ¡háganse cargo!

-Gracias – Kakashi ignoró el tono autoritario, había logrado su cometido – Sakura, Karin, Ino, atiendan a los heridos.

-De inmediato.

-Hinata, Chouji, ayúdenles a reagrupar a los caídos y protéjanles.

-Entendido – asintieron y fueron a cumplir con su deber, al igual que las médico. Karui y Omoi levantaron a los hermanos y comenzaron a andar tras los que ahora serían sus aliados, no muy convencidos de dejar el asunto en manos de extraños.

-Si nos recuperamos antes de que solucionen ésto, intervendremos – advirtió el kage antes de marcharse.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Kakashi, luego dirigió su atención a sus oponentes. Naruto tenía rastros de polvo, sangre y agua en su capa de Akatsuki, la pequeña no llevaba capa, pero sus ropas estaban empapadas y sucias, tenía uno o dos raspones, ¿quien de ellos se habría enfrentado al jinchuuriki? Ninguno presentaba heridas de gravedad ni cansancio, ¿así de buenos eran?

Sí ese era el caso, jamás habían peleado en serio contra ellos.

-Mmm, Naruto-kun, tus amigos – hizo comillas con los dedos al decir eso – están interfiriendo mucho, Pain-sama se enfadará si nos retrasamos más.

-Lo sé, Kish, pero creo que no nos queda más opción que pelear contra ellos y después ir a por el jinchuuriki.

-Moo, nunca pensé que habrían tantas interferencias en esta misión. _Sin embargo, todo va como él dijo._

-Ni yo, pero así ha ocurrido. Vamos, mostrémosles quien manda – sonrió con arrogancia y de manera un tanto sádica. Ese no era el Naruto que los de Konoha conocían.

-¡Claro! – La pequeña empuñó su espada con fuerza – ¡Allá vamos! – el grito de guerra sonó y los de Akatsuki corrieron contra los de Konoha y Suna. Esta vez tomarían en serio ese juego…probablemente.

-Ahí vienen, estén atentos – Kakashi se puso en guardia y descubrió su sharingan, Sasuke y Suigetsu sacaron sus espadas, el primero también activó su jutsu ocular; Kiba transformó a Akamaru y el resto se preparó. Kishasa lanzó su espada al aire.

-¡Chackra no shuriken! – los ojos de todos se abrieron ante el extraño ataque y tardaron un poco en reaccionar.

-¡Kamaitachi no jutsu! – Temari lanzó la onda de viento, pero los shurikens continuaron como si nada.

-¡Cuidado! – se separaron. Los Akatsuki sonrieron, objetivo logrado.

-¡Taju Kage Bushin no jutsu! – decenas de clones de Naruto hicieron aparición y se enfrentaron a algunos.

-¡Busquen al real!

-Aquí estoy, Kakashi – Naruto se colocó detrás de su ex-sensei y le lanzó una ráfaga de kunais.

- _¡Que velocidad!_ – Kakashi esquivó el ataque saltando hacia atrás.

-Eres lento, sensei, ¿qué te ha pasado? Yo antes te admiraba por creer que eras un shinobi poderoso, pero veo que me equivoqué – Naruto ya estaba a un lado y lo pateó con fuerza, se creó una nube de humo – ¿un clon? – el verdadero salió de debajo del agua y apresó a Naruto – nada mal, sensei, nada mal – sonrió con arrogancia – pero yo también he mejorado – dicho ésto Naruto le tomó por un brazo y se lo quitó de encima en un instante – ¡Kish, tu turno!

-¡Con gusto! – De reojo vieron como la chica, inmóvil hasta ese momento, enterraba su espada a un lado, evitando que se hundiera gracias a un poco de hielo, y juntaba sus manos para luego ponerlas en el agua – ¡Suiton: Gashoku! – Varios tiburones de agua hicieron acto de presencia – ¡A ellos mis niños! – gritó divertida.

-¡Demonios! – gritaron Kiba, Sasuke y Neji.

-¡Que pecesitos! – Lee y Maito abrieron la segunda puerta para destrozarlos con patas y puñetazos.

-¡Katon: Gôkakyû no jutsu! – Sasuke se deshizo de la mitad de los tiburones con la enorme bola de fuego que los evaporó.

-Era de esperarse que un Uchiha usara Katon, pero dime… – Kishasa apareció por encima de la cabeza del azabache –… ¿qué tan bueno eres con la katana? – lanzó un golpe con su espada que Sasuke consiguió bloquear.

-¡Hmp! Debo admitir que eres fuerte.

-Ja, y yo debo admitir que no eres tan inútil como pensaba – Kishasa y Sasuke forcejeaban, ella movió la espada sin despegarla de la de Sasuke. Él abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio algo dibujado en el mango del arma de su oponente, Kish aprovechó ese momentáneo descuido para dar otro golpe y caer hacia atrás dando una voltereta, poniendo distancia.

-Esa espada… – Sasuke no despegaba su vista del arma.

-¿Eh? – Kish miró su arma y sonrió – veo que te has dado cuenta de que esta espada no es mía.

-No puede ser.

-Mmm, yo creo que sí. Esta hermosa katana me la ha prestado tu hermano, mi adorado Itachi-san, – la sonrisa de Kishasa fue triunfal – pero, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, tú estás aquí porque quieres recuperar a Naruto-kun y yo estoy aquí porque tengo una misión que cumplir, así que… – enfundó de nuevo la espada –…es mejor apresurar las cosas. ¡Naruto-nii, ahora! – el rubio se apartó de los insectos de Shino y asintió estando en el aire; durante sus peleas se había puesto de acuerdo con una estrategia. Ambos comenzaron a crear sellos con velocidad y precisión.

-¡Shuiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu! – dos dragones de agua arremetieron contra los oponentes, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Temari lograron escapar del ataque, el resto quedó atrapado entre las olas. Kishasa hizo nuevos sellos y Naruto se subió a una roca.

-¡Raiton: Kangekiha! – la onda de corriente eléctrica, anudada al agua, hicieron estragos en Tenten, Kankurou, Neji, Shino, Sai, Kiba, Suigetsu y Akamaru; Kakashi logró desviar el ataque, pues era usuario de elemento raiton, Juugo tomó a Gai y Lee y, con ayuda de su brazo transformado, saltaron poco antes de que los rayos les llegasen. Naruto, cuando el ataque hubo cesado, apareció frente a Kakashi, tomándolo por sorpresa, y le enterró un kunai en la pierna y otro en el brazo. Kishasa corrió a donde estaban Juugo, Gai y Lee – ¡Mizurappa! – una nueva ola los botó por los aires, Naruto de nuevo apareció y tomó a Gai y Lee por un brazo a cada uno, giró en el aire y los lanzó para que chocasen contra Gaara y Shikamaru; luego, apoyándose en una pared de piedras, tomó impulso y atacó a Juugo.

-¡Rasengan! – gritó para luego impactarle. Impresionante, ya no tenía que usar clones para crear un Rasengan, aunque este no era azul, sino rojo. Juugo, a pesar de cubrirse con su transformación, salió volando y se incrustó en una montaña.

-¡Los que siguen! – Naruto cayó al lado de Kishasa y la tomó por un brazo, giró una vez sobre sí mismo y la lanzó contra Temari, siendo jalado él también por la chiquilla quien lo soltó en dirección a Sasuke.

-¡Ookamaitachi! – el torbellino cortante creado por Temari atrapó a los de Akatsuki y comenzó a hacerles cortadas. Sorpresa: – ¡¿Kage Bushin?!

-¡¿Dónde están los reales?!

-¡Justo aquí, Sasuke! – Vieron a sus espaldas, Naruto y Kish estaban sobre una torre de tierra, ahora lo entendía, quienes les había atacado anteriormente no eran más que simples clones. Unos simples clones los habían dejado mal.

-¡Naruto! – ambos saltaron y atacaron de nuevo en conjunto:

-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu! – dispararon bolas de fuego, que fueron detenidas por la arena de Gaara.

-Mh, la arena de Gaara-kun será un problema, a menos que… – Kishasa miró significativamente a Naruto, él asintió y concentró chackra: – ¡Suiton: Bakusai Shousha! – una enorme ola se precipitó contra sus oponentes, ellos saltaron y se pusieron a salvo, o casi. Gaara fue separado de todos.

-¡Suirou no jutsu! – el pelirrojo quedó atrapado en una prisión de agua, ¿pero cómo sino había líquido a su alrededor? Él había sido cuidadoso de mantenerse en el suelo rocoso; vio a sus espaldas, era Naruto. Que increíble velocidad había adquirido y era más hábil si conseguía invocar tal técnica sin estar rodeado de agua. La arena libre intentó atacar a su captor, pero Naruto infló sus mejillas y pecho, para luego soltar una gran cantidad de agua que chocó contra la arena, dejándola inservible, por el momento, sobre el suelo.

-¡Deja a mi hermano! – Temari lanzó otra ráfaga de viento y Naruto se desvaneció, otro clon de agua – ¡Estos malditos clones! – gritó frustrada. Una sombra se coló detrás de ella.

-¿Te parece si tomo prestado esto un rato? – Kishasa sostenía con una mano el abanico de Temari, totalmente despreocupada; la rubia abrió mucho los ojos. Tardó en reaccionar y Kishasa la pateó con fuerza; la niña se quedó con el abanico de la chica y Temari terminó siendo atrapada por Shikamaru.

-¡Aagh! – Sasuke salió volando también ante un fuerte puñetazo de Naruto que le partió el labio; Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru y Kakashi estaban acorralados contra un muro de piedra. Juugo, Gai y Lee se pusieron frente a ellos para protegerles; Gaara quedó aturdido sobre el piso, no podía ayudar, estaba en desventaja ahora que no tenía su arena.

Naruto se paró a un lado de Kishasa con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Para qué quieres el abanico de Temari? – miró interrogante a su compañera.

-Am, quiero intentar algo – le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Qué? – ¿acaso pensaba que era un buen momento para intentar cosas nuevas? Bien, ella solía ser así.

-Ésto – Kishasa abrió el abanico y lo sacudió – ¡Ookamaitachi! – el torbellino que antes usara la de Sunagakure se formó, sorprendiéndoles y atrapándolos.

-¡Hyaa! – todos recibían cortadas sin piedad.

-¿Qué te parece? Mis senpai tenían razón: si puedo usar cualquier arma, jeje – sonreía con suficiencia, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa. Se estaba diviritiendo, su enfado parecía irse. Eso le quitaba un problema de encima. Bueno, él también comenzaba a disfrutar de la pelea. Debía admitir que le emocionaba. Era divertido ver la diferencia de poder.

-Hmp, nunca dudaría de tus habilidades, Kish – Naruto caminó hasta Gaara y lo inmovilizó con ayuda de dos clones mientras los atacados terminaban de caer.

-Maldita mocosa – musitaba Sasuke malherido. Ese ataque había sido más poderoso que el de Temari.

-Mmm, me pregunto si… – Kishasa extendió por completo el arma y la observó con cuidado – ja, lo sabía, esto también sirve para invocar – les vio y sonrió con malicia, cambió de lugar y le advirtió a Naruto – ¡cuidado, Naruto-nii! – el rubio la vio y, sin preguntar, se movió, haciendo que sus clones soltaran a Gaara y lo lanzaran lejos en dirección a los otros que estaban tendidos sobre el agua.

 _-¿Qué piensa hacer?_ – Kakashi se sacó los kunais que tenía enterrados. Vieron a Kishasa morder su dedo pulgar derecho y poner una línea de sangre sobre el abanico.

-¡Kuchiyose: Kiri Kiri Mai! – un hurón gigante armado con una gran guadaña apareció sobre el arma.

-¡Imposible! ¡Tú no deberías de poder invocarle! ¡No tienes un contrato de sangre con él! – gritó Temari.

-Te lo pongo simple, yo puedo invocar al animal que quiera cuando quiera porque tengo un contrato especial con los animales ninja del mundo shinobi.

-¡Eso es imposible! – gritó Shikamaru.

-Bueno, eso es lo que menos debería preocuparles ahora, – formó una sonrisa algo malvada – ¡Ataca! – a la orden de la menor el hurón hizo lo que le pidieron.

-¡Cuidado! – Temari se cubrió con sus brazos, este sería su fin, si había superado su antiguo ataque, este sería aún peor. El animal comenzó a cortar todo a su paso. Cuando el viento y el polvo desaparecieron Kishasa se enfadó por no ver los cuerpos tirados llenos de sangre.

-Han conseguido salvarse por muy poco – la voz de su compañero le hizo ver en otra dirección; al parecer los afectados por sus primeros ataques ya se habían recuperado.

Tenten había salvado a Gai y Lee con ayuda de una cadena, Juugo saltó justo a tiempo con Kakashi en brazos, aunque recibió una leve cortada en el rostro, Kankurou, con sus hilos de chackra, logró poner a salvo al resto. Inoportunos.

-Hm – asintió la chiquilla; el hurón ya se había ido. Tenían talento, sin duda.

-Debemos recuperar el abanico de Temari, antes de que lo vuelva a usar – dijo Shino.

-Sin problemas – Kankurou movió sus dedos y, con los hilos azules, sujetó el arma y la jaló, lanzándola a su hermana.

-¡Hey! ¡Me empezaba a gustar ese juguete! – Kishasa pateó el suelo de forma infantil.

-¡Esto no es un juguete, mocosa! – Temari tenía una venita saliendo de su frente.

-Hmp, como sea, – la chica se cruzó de brazos y vio a su compañero – Naruto-kun…

-Sí, ya sé, se hace tarde – suspiró él. Ese día no estaba saliendo según sus planes, se suponía que sólo capturarían al jinchuuriki del hachibi e irían a alguna de las guaridas a terminar con el ridículo ritual. Después de eso el podría descansar y, si quería, continuar con su entrenamiento supervisado por Itachi o Kishasa. Incluso, con algo de estrés liberado, soportaría entrenar con Deidara o Hidan.

-¡Naruto, deja de hacer idioteces y ven con nosotros! – gritó Sasuke, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-No me da la gana ir con ustedes – el ojiazul se cruzó de brazos mirando de manera retadora al que consideraba su ex-mejor amigo. A esas alturas ya deberían de haberse dado por vencidos.

-¡Naruto! – Neji y Gaara usaron un tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué no entienden? ¡No voy a volver! – ¿por qué se empeñaban tanto en llevarle de vuelta? Sólo lo estaban enfureciendo. Persistentes. Molestos. Ilusos.

Como él en el pasado, suponía.

-¡Volverás, por las buenas o por las malas! – gritó decidido Sasuke mientras hacía correr energía raiton por su espada.

-Mmm, Naruto-nii, ¿qué hacemos?

-Atacar a matar, Kish – dijo poniendo sus brazos a los costados y cerrando los ojos. Ya era suficiente. Ese juego se tornaba molesto y no divertido.

-Entonces…

-…Usaré el chackra del Kyuubi – los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con lentitud al tiempo que el manto rojo y demoníaco lo iba cubriendo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a asomarse en los labios de los Akatsuki, mientras los de Konoha y Sunagakure miraban al rubio con preocupación.

Las cosas se pondrían peligrosas.

.

* * *

.

Espero les siga agradando la historia.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos leemos el domingo...quizá. Si sobrevivo al sábado.

~o~o~o

 **Call me Tris:** no me parece en nada molesto que dejen comentarios si así lo quieren. Las dudas, como siempre, se resolverán en el transcurso de la historia.

 **matiasFull:** gracias a ti por leer y comentar.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola, quiero dedicar esta actualización a Call me Tris. No sé si dijo la verdad cuando informó sobre que había sido su cumpleaños, pero creeré en sus palabras y le dedico este capítulo como regalo, es lo que puedo hacer. Espero que le guste.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 22: El Poder Del Kyuubi.

-…Usaré el chackra del Kyuubi – los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con lentitud al tiempo que el manto rojo y demoníaco lo iba cubriendo. Una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a asomarse en los labios de los Akatsuki, mientras los de Konoha y Sunagakure miraban al rubio con preocupación.

-Sólo no te excedas – Kishasa caminó hasta él y le besó la mejilla. Naruto se dejó hacer.

-Mira quien lo dice – dijo con ironía, recordándole la pelea de hace poco. Sonrió con arrogancia al tiempo que se posicionaban para su ataque. Kishasa devolvió la sonrisa, divertida por su intento de sermón.

-Je, cierto.

-Ok, yo atacaré a estos, tú ve a por el hachibi.

-De acuerdo, suerte.

-Igualmente suerte para ti, Kish – dijo Naruto; luego exhaló y, con una garra de chackra, quitó del camino a todos los que podrían estorbarle a su amiga. Kishasa saltó al agua y comenzó a correr en dirección al hachibi. Su deber era distraer y el de ella capturar.

-¡Ni creas que nos pasaras! – Tenten lanzó una lluvia de armas, que fueron detenidas por una barrera de agua creada por Naruto.

-A partir de ahora… – el chico bajó de un salto y se puso de espaldas a ellos, resguardando el avance de Kishasa –…yo seré su oponente. Veamos que tan buenos son – continuó sonriendo con arrogancia y cruzándose de brazos. Sus antiguos "amigos" se giraron para quedar cara a cara con el ojiazul.

-Si así lo quieres – suspiró Kakashi, aún mal herido y sangrando, sujetaba su brazo intentando detener el fluir del líquido carmesí; tras unos segundos la señal fue dada y todos atacaron al joven. Una nueve de humo y agua se elevó al atacarle, cuando se deshizo reveló que Naruto no había recibido ni un rasguño.

-¿Es todo? – inquirió alzando una ceja, decepsionado.

-¡No! ¡Espada Chidori! – Sasuke hizo uso de jutsu, logrando cortarle unos cabellos a Naruto, quien se movió solo un poco.

 _-¿Nueva técnica, eh?_ – Pensó Uzumaki – _esto les podría interesar a Kish y a Itachi. Si sobreviven a hoy les diré._

-¡Konoha Senpu! – Lee atacó pero fue detenido por la garra roja y lo lanzó contra Kiba y Akamaru. Los insectos de Shino hicieron aparición, pero fueron quemados al tocar la superficie rojiza. Tenten lanzó nuevas armas en dirección a Naruto.

-¡Kamaitachi no jutsu! – Temari le dio mayor fuerza al ataque de Tenten. Una ráfaga de viento proveniente de una de las dos colas formadas evitó el golpe.

-¡Gatsuuga! – Kiba y Akamaru arremetieron, Naruto solo saltó y se puso a salvo.

-¡Byakugan! – Neji quiso usar el juuken, pero fue detenido por una patada del rubio.

-Que patéticos – comentó fastidiado – _es cierto que han mejorado, pero no son rivales para mi_ – continuaba con los brazos cruzados – no dejaré que me derroten – murmuró con decisión.

-¡Kage nui no jutsu! – las sombras de Shikamaru aprisionaron a Naruto, el bufó y, liberando chackra, deshizo la técnica.

-¡Te has hecho muy fuerte, Naruto-kun! – Gai le miraba con aprobación.

-Hmp – claro que él debía ser fuerte, los entrenamientos con Akatsuki no habían sido un juego como el que sostenían en ese momento. Ellos no conocían el infierno.

-¡Fuerte o no, debes de caer! – Kankurou lo atacó con sus marionetas, Naruto las desarmó con un golpe de su garra.

-¡Demonios! – se quejó. Naruto no pudo evitar hacer un comentario mordaz:

-Kankurou, no eres nada a comparación de Sasori y Kishasa, he peleado decenas de veces contra ellos y déjame decirte que tu arte de las marionetas es deplorable – se burló – no eres gran cosa en comparación.

-¡No me jodas!

-¡Chicos, guarden la calma! – Pidió Kakashi – tenemos que ir con cuidado.

-Kakashi-sensei, yo tengo algo que nos puede ser de utilidad – Sasuke llamó su atención, buscando algo en uno de los compartimientos de su chaleco ninja.

-¿Qué?

-Esto – mostró el papel que cierto hombre le diese – es un papel que contiene un sellado temporal para retener el poder del Kyûbi y separar su energía de Naruto – explicó.

-¿Quién te dio esto? – cuestionó Suigetsu.

-Jiraiya.

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que servirá – analizó Gai.

-Solo necesitamos una oportunidad para ponerle el sello en la frente.

-Eso será lo complicado – murmuró Gaara.

-Sí, pero debe haber una forma.

-En ese caso… – Kakashi comenzó a decirles una nueva estrategia; el rubio no les escuchaba mucho pero les dejó planear su siguiente movimiento, así le harían esa batalla más interesante. Tenía curiosidad por saber cuán desesperados podían actuar.

Vio de reojo como Kishasa enfrentaba a los que estaban con los de Kumo, a pesar de su sonrisa de satisfacción podía notar su cuidado al intentar no herir de gravedad a Hinata mientras jugaba un poco con el resto de sus oponentes. Frunció el ceño, también notaba su cansancio aunque el resto no se diesen cuenta; la conocía de sobra, aún si se trataba de ella el uso continuo de chackra era agotador. Eso lo comenzó a preocupar.

-Bien – la voz de Kakashi le hizo ver a sus contrincantes – ya saben el nuevo plan, ¡vamos!

-¡Entendido! – corrieron y rodearon al rubio, que continuaba de brazos cruzados.

-¡Quinta puerta, abierta! – gritaron Gai y Lee; su piel se tornó rojiza y comenzaron a liberar gran cantidad de chackra. Naruto no se inmutó, solo dejó salir otra cola más del zorro demoníaco. Eso podría contrarrestar la velocidad y fuerza de sus atacantes.

-¡Ya! – a la orden de Kakashi comenzaron a atacarle. A pesar de no ser muy buenos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Shino y Gaara le atacaron con patadas y puños que Naruto se limitó a esquivar y devolver sin sudar. En serio debían estar desesperados.

-¡Hyaa! – Tenten invocó una shuriken gigante y la lanzó contra Naruto; Shikamaru le lanzó kunais y Kankurou hizo que sus marionetas lanzaran una serie de agujas envenenadas al chico. Él continuó esquivando y los mandó lejos de un golpe con su garra.

-¡Mi turno! – Temari lanzó una fuerte ventisca, Naruto salió bien librado de ella.

-¡Ninpou: Chouju Giga! – Sai creo varios animales de tinta para atacar a Naruto, los cuales fueron deshechos. Los ataques continuaron uno a uno, siendo repelidos, solo Sasuke se mantenía al margen, observando todo con su sharingan, esperando un momento, una oportunidad perfecta para completar el plan.

- _Debo esperar a que baje la guardia, solo necesito un momento, solo un momento de debilidad en su defensa, una brecha_ – razonaba viendo el combate con su jutsu ocular activado. Kishasa estaba muy metida en su pelea como para prestarle atención a los pensamientos del azabache y advertir a su compañero sobre la nueva estrategia ideada.

-¡Kage kubi shibari no jutsu! – la sombra de Shikamaru atrapó a Naruto con fuerza, inmovilizándolo por unos segundos. Tenten aprovechó para usar otra cadena y reforzar el agarrre, igual que Kankuro con su marioneta.

-¡ _Ahora!_ – Sasuke corrió y colocó el papel de sellado en la frente de Naruto, este comenzó a sentir como el chackra del Kyûbi le era negado.

- _¡Maldición, me confié demasiado! Al menos debo aceptar que fue un buen plan_ – con lo poco de chackra que le quedaba, Naruto se liberó y, dando algunas volteretas en el aire, puso distancia entre él y sus amigos-enemigos. Cuando estuvo a salvo comenzó a aplaudir con una sonrisa de medio lado, en reconocimiento al efectivo plan.

-¿Mh? – lo miraron confundidos.

\- ¡Bravo! Su plan me ha tomado por sorpresa y funcionó, ya no podré usar el poder del Nueve Colas durante un rato – se quitó el papel de la frente y lo hizo pedazos lentamente.

-¿Cómo sabías para que servía el papel?

–Por favor, el viejo pervertido lo usó más de una vez conmigo, además es obvio si el chackra rojo desaparece, ¿no crees? Es estúpido preguntarme eso – continuó despedazando con calma el papel – al parecer, después de todo, no son tan tontos e inútiles como yo pensaba – tiró los trocitos al agua y se les quedó viendo de forma retadora.

-Hmp.

-Bueno, entonces creo que tendré que usar mi propio chackra para vencerles. Ah, eso solo alargará otro poco más el asunto – cerró los ojos y se tocó la frente – Pain se va a cabrear mucho – se revolvió sus rubios cabellos.

-¿Pain? – inquirió Neji.

-Ah – Naruto dejó de revolverse su cabellera, sonrió con malicia y les observó de nuevo – pero que otra queda, será mejor que… – Naruto iba a atacar, pero antes, por intuición, se detuvo para ver de reojo a su compañera, preocupándose totalmente ante lo que miraba: Sakura estaba por pegarle una patada.

- _¡Lo logré!_ – festejó la peli rosa cuando Kishasa recibió su golpe en el estómago y salía volando por los aires.

-¡Kish! – Sin pérdida de tiempo Naruto corrió, ante la mirada atónita de todos por el cambio radical de actitud, la logró atrapar antes de que cayera y se lastimara más – ¿Kishasa, estás bien? – el ojiazul la miraba preocupado, donde sus estúpidos senpai sobreprotectores se enteraran de que había dejado que ella saliera lastimada podía irse despidiendo de su existencia. De esta ni Itachi le salvaba…corrección, quizá Itachi encabezara la masacre.

Gaara apretó los puños, conteniendo su impulso de ir a ver como se encontraba la niña. Era extraño, pero le importaba, ¿por qué?

-Uhg… – Kish abrió los ojos y le miró, sonriendo y conteniendo una mueca de dolor – sí, estoy bien, gracias por atraparme – Naruto suspiró aliviado, luego la miró a modo de reproche y regaño.

-¿Qué diablos te paso? ¿Cómo es que dejaste que te golpearan? ¿Sabes la de problemas que me traerá ésto si tus queridos maestros se enteran? – Kishasa comenzó a pararse de forma firme, sonriendo un poco, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Creó que dejé de despedir mi aura de fragilidad, además, esa psicópata bola de pelo rosa parece no tener emociones – señaló a Sakura con la mirada – pff, con razón ni su primer beso le han dado. Es una loca – desvió la atención a su manera. Había sido un descuido de lo más estúpido.

-¡¿Qué?! – las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo, por la vergüenza y la ira – ¡¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?!

-¿Es cierto, frentona? ¿Nunca te han besado en los labios? – Ino la miraba con picardía y superioridad.

-Pu-pues… – Sakura no sabía dónde meterse, en especial al sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella – ¡¿Eso que importa?! ¡Ahora lo primordial es capturar a Naruto! – desvió el tema de conversación.

-Cierto, Sakura-san tiene razón – Naruto se asombró al no escuchar tartamudear a Hinata. Después de todo si había cambiado un poco.

-¡En ese caso, yo les ayudaré con el enemigazo! – Bee se acercó.

-¿Eh? – le miraron extrañados por sus rimas y que pudiese andar por el agua.

-¡Nosotros también ayudaremos! – Omoi y Karui se posicionaron a cada costado de su mentor.

-Tal parece, que se avecinan más problemas – Naruto frunció el entrecejo ante las palabras de su compañera – creo que Bee-sama ya puede usar su chackra – el jutsu había durado menos de lo esperado.

-¡Así es niñata, ya puedo hacerte piñata! ¡Oh, yeah! – rapeaba Bee con emoción. Algo notó la niña que la hizo medio sonreír.

-Aunque aún no puede usar del todo el poder del Hachibi – el hombre moreno se petrificó por un segundo, era cierto – pfff…las cosas se complican más y más. Por cierto, no te preocupes por mis senpai, yo me encargaré de que no te culpen por lo que me pase – le sonrió a su compañero.

-Hmp, ojalá y fuese así de fácil razonar con esos tipos – contestó Naruto con molestia.

-Tranquilo, yo me encargaré de que no te hagan algo malvado – Kishasa sostuvo la mano del ojiazul al tiempo que le miraba con complicidad, provocando que el corazón de Hinata se encogiese ante ese gesto y que Gaara frunciera el ceño muy levemente. Los de Akatsuki se miraron a los ojos sin preocupaciones, midiendo las circunstancias, hasta que Sasuke explotó:

-¡Es tú ultima oportunidad para venir con nosotros por las buenas, Naruto! – gritó, después de todo tenían un tiempo límite para cumplir con su misión, tal como la chiquilla había dicho.

-Deja de gastar tu aliento, Sasuke – Naruto dejó de ver a Kishasa para encarar al Uchiha, aunque continuó sosteniendo su mano – no volveré.

-En ese caso, te llevaremos de vuelta así sea moribundo – una lagrima atravesó los rostros de Hinata y Sakura cuando el azabache dijo eso. Todos se prepararon para atacar.

-Mmm, ¿por qué tenía que tocarnos tener tan mala suerte hoy, Naruto-kun? – Kishasa hacía un puchero que la hizo ver adorable por unos momentos.

-Ni idea, pero debemos cambiar eso pronto, ¿no crees? – la sonrisa llena de maldad de Naruto sorprendió a todos.

-Sí, supongo que sí, pero… – vieron como ella bajaba la mirada. Aún no era tiempo.

-Escúchenme todos – Kakashi aprovechó que estaban un poco lejos y que sus oponentes se encontraban distraídos para hablar – Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto no cederá a venir con nosotros por las buenas, así que tendremos que llevarle a rastras.

-¿Quieres decir que nuestra única oportunidad para llevarlo con nosotros es dejándolo semi muerto, Kakashi? – Gai lo miraba con un poco de desaprobación.

-Me temo que si, es la única forma.

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei… – Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Karin y Chouji ya estaban con ellos también, pues las médicos habían terminado de atender a la mayoría de los heridos.

-A mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de hacerle daño a Naruto, pero ya han visto que él no se tentará el corazón para atacarnos a morir, la única solución es que nosotros le ataquemos con todo lo que tengamos.

-Si hacemos eso, ¿Naruto-kun no morirá? – Hinata no estaba muy convencida de ese plan.

-No lo sé con seguridad, la verdad es que Naruto ya es bastante fuerte, quiero suponer que resistirá un ataque en conjunto, además… – miró de reojo a la niña.

-Kishasa está con él – completó Gaara.

-¿Significa que atacaremos a ambos con todo? – Lee no se perdía detalle.

-Sí, aunque puedo asegurarles que tendremos que atacar más de una vez para dejarles lo suficientemente mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Ellos son muy veloces, no los podremos alcanzar en nuestro primer ataque, lo más probable es que les alcancemos en el tercero, usaremos los primeros dos como distracción, así que pongan atención a este plan…

-Naruto-kun, ellos están cuchicheando mucho, creo que es mejor que vea que hay en sus mentes.

-Déjalo Kish, no gastes chackra inútilmente, mejor prepárate, porque parece que nos atacarán – Naruto se puso a la defensiva y Kishasa le imitó, no muy convencida de no usar su habilidad, pero optando por la opción de reservar su energía, sólo por si acaso.

-¿Listos? – los ninja asintieron – en ese caso, ¡vamos! – todos lanzaron el primer ataque, que fue esquivado sin problemas por los oponentes.

-¡Eso no nos hace ni cosquillas! – gritaron el rubio y la castaña al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa altanera dibujada en sus rostros. Esperaban algo más por parte de sus oponentes, de nuevo les decepcionaban.

-¡Siguiente! – nuevo ataque, igualmente lo esquivaron, pero cometieron un error: acorralarse entre un muro de rocas – _Es nuestra oportunidad_ – Kakashi se percató de su leve bajada de guardia, lo ideal para que el próximo ataque si funcionase. Naruto y Kishasa también cayeron en cuenta de su error, en definitiva ese no era su mejor día, – ¡ahora!

-¡Entendido! – Sakura, Karin, Tenten, Ino y Karui lanzaron kunais y shurikens. Shikamaru, Omoi y Kiba lanzaron kunais con papeles explosivos. Kankurou hizo que todas sus marionetas lanzaran una gran ráfaga de agujas venenosas.

-¡Vamos, tontos idiotas! – con una ligera transformación rápida, Bee atacó con otra poderosa esfera de energía.

-¡Katon: Gokakyo no jutsu! – Sasuke.

- _Es nuestro turno –_ Shino creó una bola de insectos y la lanzó a sus oponentes.

-¡Suiton: Bakusai Shousa! – Suigetsu atacó con elemento agua mientras Juugo lanzaba un misil de energía proveniente de sus brazos transformados y Chouji destrozaba con su enorme brazo el muro de piedra que estaba detrás de los Akatsuki, impidiéndoles el paso en esa dirección. Gaara hizo lo propio con su arena.

-¡Ninpo: Chouju Giga! – Sai creó varias bestias, entre aves y tigres de tinta que fueron a por las presas.

-¡Okaamaitachi!

-¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu! – Kakashi hizo aparecer un gran misil dragón acuático.

-¡Hakke Kuushou! – Neji y Hinata atacaron por un lado cada quien.

-¡Asa Kujaku! – Lee y Gai dieron golpes desde el aire que se convertían en bolas de fuego.

-¡ _Naruto-kun y yo no podremos esquivar ese ataque, debo…!_ – Kishasa quiso realizar su jutsu de espacio-tiempo, pero su cuerpo se negó a seguir sus órdenes, resintiendo la perdida de chackra, – _¡maldición!_

- _¡Demonios! ¡Esto es malo! A este paso no podré…_ – Naruto solo abrazó a su compañera y esperó que no le pasase algo de demasiada gravedad. Él podría curarse con ayuda de su bijuu.

El ataque dio justo en el blanco, pero…

.

.

.

-Justo a tiempo…

.

* * *

.

Creí que no me daría tiempo hacer actualización hoy, mis semanas son una locura.

En fin. Espero les gustara y sigan leyendo.

Gracias por su tiempo y, quiero creer, nos leemos entre semana.

~o~o~o

 **Call me Tris:** vaya, no me esperaba que fuera tu cumpleaños, muchas felicidades (atrasadas). Sólo puedo dedicarte la actualización cómo regalo así que espero te gustara. Hasta luego.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello~, ¿cómo están todos?

Hoy hay actualización más temprano de lo normal, ¿no es raro?

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 23: Nuestros Refuerzos.

-¿Lo logramos? – la cortina de polvo, humo, llamas, agua y rocas se deshizo.

-¡Imposible! – Sakura gritó.

-¿Cómo escaparon? – Tenten y Temari no lo creían.

-¡Rápido, localicen su ubicación! – ordenó Kakashi.

-¡Detrás de nosotros! – advirtió Kiba. Todos giraron solo para encontrarse con una imagen no muy alentadora:

-¿Uhg? – Kishasa, había cerrado los ojos al sentir que alguien le cubría de los golpes, al no sentir dolor comenzó a abrirlos y toparse con un rostro conocido.

-¿Están bien, mocosa?

-¿Eh? – vio a su lado, Kisame estaba parado a un costado de ella y al otro estaba Naruto.

-¿Kish? – miró de nuevo ese rostro que ella tanto adoraba.

-Itachi – Sasuke apretó los puños al ver como su hermano cargaba con un brazo de forma despreocupada a la molesta compañía de su amigo.

-¡Itachi-san! – sonrió la chica antes de abrazar con fuerza al Uchiha, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sonreía enormemente. Naruto contuvo un suspiro. Había faltado poco.

-¿Están bien? – preguntó el pelinegro con un tono neutral a sus dos jóvenes compañeros, medio regresando el abrazo a la niña.

-Hmp, claro que estamos bien – Naruto desvió la mirada, recuperando su compostura.

-Eso no parecía cuando llegamos – se burló Kisame.

-Hmp – contestó el rubio, avergonzado por la idea de que ellos presenciaran sus descuidos, – nos las podíamos arreglar solos.

-Sí, claro, se notaba que podían. Como Kishasa no estaba a punto de morir – volvió a burlarse el espadachín. Naruto le fulminó con la mirada. El maldito se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación. Ya podía imaginar que les diría al resto sobre eso, luego le aplicarían un castigo por poner en peligro a su compañera y después tendría que aguantar una infinidad de bromas al respecto.

Maldita sea su suerte.

Al menos Kisame no estaba amenazándolo con cortarle en pedacitos ahí mismo.

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos, Itachi-san! – Kishasa se separó un poco y alzó la vista hacia los ojos ónix, cosa que el manejador de genjutsu aprovechó para ponerla del todo en tierra firme.

-Por nada – ante la incrédula mirada de Sasuke, Itachi posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la menor, provocando que ella sonriera, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose aún más cuando él comenzó a revolverle la cabellera. Sasuke no pudo más que recordar las pocas veces que su hermano hacía eso con él, eso solo podía significar que tenía una relación cercana con la chica esa.

-¿Y no hay agradecimiento para mí? – Kisame sonreía burlón e intentando poner una mirada de reproche.

-Perdón, Kisame-senpai, – sonrió la pequeña separándose un poco de su "amado" – también le agradezco a usted su ayuda, senpai, ¿me perdona por ponerle en segundo plano? – puso carita de cachorrito tierno. Naruto ahora si suspiró, a esa cara nadie le diría no.

-Vale, vale – y ahí estaba el resultado – te perdono, de todas formas, ya estoy acostumbrado a que primero es Itachi-san y luego el resto del mundo.

-Jeje, en verdad, discúlpeme.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Quiénes son esos dos que vienen a provocarnos tos? – rapeó Killer Bee.

-Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame, dos miembros más de Akatsuki – Kakashi estaba preocupado.

-Son los que entraron la otra vez en la villa, ¿cierto? – preguntó Maito, el peliblanco solo asintió.

-Esos también son muy fuertes, ¿verdad? – Omoi sudaba.

-¡Idiota! ¡Claro que lo son! – regañó Karui – se trata de Uchiha Itachi, el ninja que destrozó a todo su clan, y del poseedor de la espada Samehada.

-Oh, entonces son un gran problema – de nuevo el moreno sentía ese miedo innecesario en un ninja.

-Uchiha Itachi – Sakura miró a Sasuke, quien no dejaba de apretar los puños, en cualquier momento explotaría; más le vio inhalar y exhalar varias veces, relajándose un poco.

-¡Itachi! – los de Akatsuki observaron que Sasuke daba unos pasos al frente.

-Ototo, de nuevo nos volvemos a encontrar – el mayor de los Uchiha no lucía alterado.

-Sí, pero esta vez ¡te mataré sin duda alguna!

-¿Aun crees que tienes el nivel como para enfrentar a Itachi-san? – Intervino Kishasa – tú no eres nada a comparación de él – la chiquilla abrazó a su compañero por la cintura – Itachi-san es la perfección andante, un pobre diablo como tú jamás podría vencerle. Itachi-san es mucho, mucho más fuerte que tú – sonrisa burlona que dejó a muchos con la boca abierta.

-¡Cállate! ¡Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión! – exclamó el otro Uchiha furioso.

-¡Me importa bien poco si me la pediste o no! – Le sacó la lengua en un gesto más que infantil – solo estoy diciendo lo que es obvio, con el nivel de pelea que cargas, el único que morirá si se enfrentan ¡serás tú!

-¡Eres una…! – de nuevo el azabache apretaba sus puños. ¿Qué insinuaba esa niñata? ¿Qué era un debilucho? No se había ido con Orochimaru a perder el tiempo, ni mucho menos había desperdiciado sus entrenamientos y misiones en Konoha, se los demostraría.

-Kishasa – la chica alzó la vista a su compañero – basta.

-¿Eh?

-No tienes por qué decir cosas innecesarias.

-¿Por qué es innecesario lo que dije?

-Porque no estoy aquí para tener una pelea a muerte con mi hermano menor, simplemente estamos aquí para ayudarles a ti y a Naruto-kun a completar su misión – dijo el Uchiha con voz serena.

-Ah, ya veo, en ese caso, perdona por hablar de más, Itachi-san, ¿me perdonas? – Kishasa le vio con ojitos tiernos, sostenía con fuerza la túnica del Uchiha, Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

-Sí, no ha sido tu intención revelar más de la cuenta – la sonrisa de alegría que mostró Kishasa hizo sonreír a Kisame y a Naruto y fruncir el ceño a Gaara y a Sasuke.

-¡Por eso te amo, Itachi-san! ¡Siempre eres tan comprensivo conmigo! ¡Te amo tanto! – Gritó al tiempo que pegaba un pequeño salto y se colgaba del moreno cuello, con su brazo derecho Itachi la sostuvo, ella juntó sus mejillas y comenzó a rozarlas, sonriendo con sinceridad. Kisame aguantó una carcajada al igual que Naruto, ahí iban de nuevo…y en público, – ¿tú también me amas, verdad Itachi-san? – preguntó con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de sonreír y frotar sus mejillas. Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, ¿su hermano recibiendo el amor de esa molesta niña? ¿Qué respondería?

-Sí – contestó él para sorpresa de todos y el enojo imperceptible de Gaara. Las mejillas de Kishasa se sonrojaron más y le dio un beso en la frente a su adorado shinobi. Sasuke tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa ante tal revelación por parte del sujeto al que deseaba matar para obtener su venganza. ¿Qué clase de farsa era aquella?

-Te amo Itachi-san, perdona por haberte hecho venir; he hecho que salgas al encuentro de tu hermano menor cuando aún no es tiempo, ¿me perdonas también por eso?

-Te perdono – ella se abrazó a su cuello y escondió su rostro en esa curvatura.

-De verdad, te amo – los presentes no sabían como actuar ante tal rara escena.

Naruto y Kisame alzaron una ceja, actuaban más apegados de lo normal. ¿Un capricho de nuevo? Naruto se mordió la lengua para no preguntar, el ambiente no se prestaba a ello.

-¡Basta! – El grito de Gaara hizo a todos sobresaltarse – ya basta de esto, debemos de arreglar un asunto pendiente.

-Gaara – Temari y Kankurou observaron a su hermanito, lucía molesto, muy molesto, ¿sería porque la niña que antes le declarase su amor ahora se lo declaraba a otro y de una manera aún más entusiasta? Esa mirada fría y dolida de su hermano no la conocían, así que, a lo mejor…

-¡Tienes razón, Gaara! – Sakura dio un paso al frente.

-E-exacto, debemos de… – Hinata titubeaba un poco.

-¿Eh? – Kish dejó de esconder su rostro para verles, sonrió con gracia – cierto, se me olvidaba, Itachi-san ¿podrías bajarme, por favor? – al aludido asintió y la colocó en el suelo con cuidado.

-¡Ataquemos ya! – Sasuke salió de su sorpresa; estaba fúrico, la actitud romántica y despreocupada de su hermano mayor le molestaba tanto.

Su hermano se daba el lujo de amar a alguien, hacer una especie de vida y sentirse sereno, mientras él vivía cada día con el dolor de haberlo perdido todo. Era como si nunca hubiese existido el asunto del clan Uchiha para Itachi.

El odio, el sentimiento de traición, sólo empeoraba a cada segundo.

-¡Esperen un momento, por favor! – Kishasa alzó su mano y extendió la palma delante de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – Kisame sostenía su espada al hombro, estaba listo para actuar en cualquier momento. Quería diversión. Kishasa miró su vestido, frunciendo el ceño, estaba rasgado en varios lugares. Naruto comprendió por donde iba el asunto, no, no ahora. Habló antes que ella:

-Kish, no es momento para vanidades – advirtió, quitándose su capa de Akatsuki, para mayor comodidad, incinerándola y dejando al descubierto su indumentaria: pantalón naranja que tenía líneas negras a los lados, zapatos ninja, estuche de armas atada a su pierna izquierda, su bolsa ninja atada a su costado derecho, su camisa manga corta era de un color negro intenso y tenía líneas naranja en las costuras de las mangas y el cuello junto con un remolino dibujado en la espalda, pudieron notar que aún tenía el collar que Tsunade le regalase y las manos, hasta la altura del antebrazo, iban vendadas; de no ser por el pantalón naranja y su rostro, podría decirse que no se trataba del viejo Naruto.

-Oh, lo sé, pero es molesto. Sólo dame un segundo y cúbreme, ¿sí? – sin esperar respuesta ella comenzó a rasgar la parte de la falda, que era la que comenzaba a causarle molestia. Naruto dio un respingo antes de ponerse delante de ella de inmediato.

-Kakuzu se molestará contigo – sonrió burlón Kisame, viendo como Naruto intentaba por todos los medios evitar que alguien más le viera sin ropa.

-Le explicaré todo después – escucharon su voz, podían adivinar que se estaba cambiando tras el chico jinchuuriki. Gaara, Omoi y Naruto tenían un leve rubor en sus mejillas. No importaba cuantas veces Kishasa hiciera eso frente a los Akatsuki, Uzumaki jamás se acostumbrarían a despreocupada forma de actuar. El precio por crecer con casi puros hombres.

- _¡Mocosa exhibicionista!_ – pensó Karui.

-Más vale que te des prisa – regañó Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora el enojado no va a ser Kakuzu, sino Deidara y Hidan por dejar que te cambies frente a otros, ¡sabes cómo son ellos! – los enemigos se extrañaron por la actitud del rubio a quien parecía nada preocuparle o afectarle. Ahora estaba molesto, apenado y ¿temeroso?

-Está bien, está bien. Ya terminé.

-Menos mal, porque creo que Naruto-kun aún valora lo suficiente su vida – rio Kisame mientras el rubio le dejaba espacio, mostrando que ahora usaba un short negro, sabrá el cielo de donde lo sacó.

-Cuando se trata de esos dos prefiero evitar peleas estúpidas – se defendió el chico mientras tomaba el trozo de tella inútil que era la falda y lo quemaba.

-Eres un miedoso, Naruto-nii, Deidara-senpai y Hidan-senpai no son tan temibles.

-Eso lo dices porque los adoras. Ese par de maníacos es peor que Pain cuando está de malas.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Acaso acabas de insultarles? – la chica le dio una mirada molesta. Naruto tragó grueso. Había metido la pata, bien al fondo. La sonrisa burlona de Kisame le recordó que él tenía orgullo propio, así que se armó de valor. Después de todo, Itachi estaba ahí. Los de Konoha estaban ahí, podía hacer uso de ellos como distracción.

-Quizá.

-Voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras a base de golpes – amenazó para sorpresa de todos.

-Intentalo si puedes.

-Ahora me has retado, has sellado tu destino – ella sacó un kunai, dispuesta a impartir un castigo, Naruto fue inteligente y jaló a Itachi frente a si, deteniendo su avance – cobarde – susurró la joven, volviendo a guardar el arma.

-No, inteligente – sonrió Naruto cuando el mayor de los Uchiha puso una mano sobre la castaña cabeza y volvía la mirada a sus oponentes, quienes miraban la casi graciosa escena con asombro, al tiempo que le pasaba una muñequera morada a la joven. Naruto frunció el ceño, notando por primera vez que ese trozo de tela le había hecho falta a su compañera durante un rato. ¿Cuándo lo había perdido?

-Comencemos – dijo el Uchiha mayor, haciendo que sus enemigos dejaran de lado la pequeña pelea.

-¡Ok! – Ella recuperó su entusiasmo luego de colocarse la prenda. Naruto suspiró, olvidando el tema, pensando en lo que era típico, Kishasa siempre hacía lo que el mayor le pedía, sin importar que fuera, con él no podía ser despiadada. Ahora deseaba que fuera así con él también, ya podía irse imaginando la serie de rudos entrenamientos que le obligaría a hacer por hablar mal de sus queridos mentores – ¡Itachi-san, por favor, mira como destrozo a nuestros oponentes! Si lo hago bien, ¿me darás un premio? – el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

-Claro.

-¿El que yo quiera?

-El que desees.

-¿Usted también me premiará si hago esto bien, Kisame-senpai? – cambio la persona a la que veía.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Perfecto! En ese caso, ¡al ataque! – el grito de guerra sonó y los de Akatsuki corrieron en dirección a sus oponentes – _Itachi-san, por favor, no uses esas técnicas aquí, prométemelo_ – el pelinegro miró de reojo a su compañera, extrañado ante su petición.

 _-Ai, tendré que usarlas si es para protegerte_ – la respuesta no le agradó en nada a la niña, no podía permitir que su amado se arriesgase en una pelea como esa. Eso no formaba parte de los planes. Debía convencerlo a como diera lugar:

 _-Pero, debes reservar tus verdaderas habilidades hasta tu batalla uno a uno contra tu hermano, ese es tu objetivo, ¿no?_ **–** se miraron por el rabillo del ojo. Eso era cierto – e _sta no es una batalla uno a uno, por tanto, te lo ruego, Itachi-san, ¡no uses esas técnicas!_

 _-No depende de mí_ – el Uchiha no quería ceder, aunque, en el fondo, ella tenía razón. Tal vez si era correcto esperar otra ocasión. Después de todo, su misión era prioridad en ese momento.

 _-¡Por favor! ¡Sólo esta vez, prométemelo!_ – el tono preocupado y la emoción en la petición, junto con el recuerdo de conversaciones pasadas, debilitó la decisión de Itachi quien suspiró internamente.

- _De acuerdo, te lo prometo, no las usaré pero, a cambio, tú tampoco puedes hacer uso de "esas" técnicas_ – cedió a la petición y le pidió él también.

 _-Trato hecho. Gracias_ – sonrió la chiquilla. La voz de su otro senpai le hizo salir de su conversación mental.

-Kishasa, esta batalla será como una prueba, si veo que has mejorado te premiaré de verdad.

-¡Entendido, Kisame-senpai! – le sonrió. Los cuatro sacaron kunai de sus bolsas y los lanzaron a sus enemigos, quienes saltaron esquivando el ataque y, lo importante, dividiéndose.

-Bien – Kisame fue a por Gai, Neji, Lee, Ino, Juugo y Kakashi; Naruto siguió a Suigetsu, Sasuke, Temari, Kankurou y Gaara; Kishasa e Itachi se quedaron espalda con espalda enfrentando a los demás.

La pelea dio inicio. Naruto hizo trizas, otra vez, las marionetas de Kankurou con un Rasengan, sacó volando a Temari y Suigetsu mientras esquivaba los ataques de Sasuke y Gaara; Kisame distrajo a Juugo haciendo que atrapara a una descuidada Ino, al tiempo que hacia chocar a Lee con Neji y peleaba con taijutsu contra Kakashi y Maito, quería arreglar sus cuentas pendientes; Kishasa e Itachi se turnaban para golpear y esquivar los ataque de sus contrincantes, se notaba que hacían una perfecta combinación de ataque y defensa.

-¡Suiton: Goshoku! – Kisame realizó su técnica.

-¡Tiburones! – Neji y Lee se las estaban apañando para esquivarlos y derrotarlos.

-Esta es la misma técnica que usó esa niña, ¿verdad, Neji?

-Sí, al parecer él se la enseñó – contestó mientras destruía uno de los peces.

-¡Tomen esto! – Tenten atacó a Kishasa e Itachi con una shuriken gigante, la cual fue atrapada por el joven sin sudar una gota, luego él se la pasó a Kish – ¡Imposible!

-¡Te la devuelvo! – la menor regresó el ataque, esquivado por poco por la manejadora de armas.

-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu! – Itachi disparó varias bolas de fuego contra Sai, Sakura, Karui y Shikamaru, quienes lograron esquivarlas a duras penas.

-Esta técnica también se la sabe la mocosa – razonó la de Kumogakure.

-Entonces él se la enseñó – completó Sai.

-Creí que era una broma cuando decía que ellos le entrenaron, pero veo que no, que problemático se volverá esto – Shikamaru sudaba.

-¡No te distraigas! – Kishasa le llegó por detrás y lo mandó a volar con una patada, enterrándole en el proceso un kunai en el brazo – una de las reglas del mundo shinobi es no distraerse.

-¡Pues tú no la cumples muy bien! – Sakura lanzó un puñetazo contra ella, Kish sonrió. Itachi llegó justo a tiempo y le puso a salvo, golpeando al mismo tiempo a Omoi, que intentaba arremeter con otro golpe.

-No, por eso es que tengo a mis senpai, para corregirme y salvarme, ¿nee, Itachi-san?

-No te descuides tanto – la puso en el suelo.

-Entendido, ¡vamos! – Itachi y ella atacaron en conjunto, una sincronía perfecta: mientras uno defendía el otro atacaba, invirtiendo papeles constantemente pero sin perder su ritmo; se notaba que ellos estaban acostumbrados a hacer equipo.

-¡Naruto, hazte a un lado! ¡Mi oponente debe ser Itachi, no tú! – Sasuke y el rubio forcejeaban con una espada y un kunai respectivamente.

-Eeh, creí que el objetivo de su misión era el llevarme de vuelta a "casa", nunca dijeron que era matar a Itachi – se burló el chico, Sasuke frunció el ceño: era verdad – de todas formas, mejor que yo sea tú oponente, Itachi te haría trizas en tres segundos – se burló un poco.

-¡Cállate! – Uchiha vio que la única manera de quitárselo de encima era activando la marca maldita que le había quedado de recuerdo de su vida con Orochimaru. Comenzó a liberarla.

-¡Eso no! – Sasuke se sobresaltó al sentir a Kishasa a sus espaldas – tú le quitaste el poder del Kyuubi a Naruto-kun, por tanto no se vale que uses la marca maldita de Orochimaru-senpai – el azabache le veía de reojo, no podía descuidar su pelea con Naruto – ¡sostenle un segundo más! – el rubio asintió, de un salto veloz y preciso ella tocó la marca maldita en el cuello del Uchiha, luego de hacer un sello, y el poder comenzó a desvanecerse – listo, ahora solo podrás usar tu poder, es lo mismo que has hecho con Naruto-kun.

-¡Maldita! – insultó el Uchiha separándose de su antiguo amigo he intentado atacar a la niña, Naruto se interpuso, la pequeña sonrió.

-Bueno, ya te ayude, me vuelvo con Itachi-san, no es justo que el cargue con tantos enemigos, ¿tú puedes aquí con estos, verdad?

-Hmp, por supuesto, vete con tu querido amante – dijo en tono burlón, la pequeña se sonrojó un poco e hizo un puchero antes de correr al lado del mayor de los usadores natos del Sharingan. Naruto estaría bien en esa pelea. También le serviría para verificar un par de cosas.

- _A este paso, ellos acabarán con nosotros, si a duras penas hemos podido con Naruto y la chiquilla, ahora estamos en desventaja_ – pensaba un preocupado Kakashi al dejar un momento su pelea con Kisame. Miró a su alrededor: Temari era de nuevo tirada por un golpe de Naruto, Juugo era puesto fuera de combate por el momento.

-¡Rasengan!

-¡Chidori! – los ataques de los "mejores amigos" colisionaron, ambos jóvenes salieron de la cortina de humo, se notaba que Sasuke había sido un poco más dañado, pero Naruto no había salido del todo ileso.

 _-¿Qué hacemos? Lo mejor sería ir primero por los más fuertes y disminuir sus fuerzas, pero todos son igual de poderosos, ¿por quién ir primero?_ – miró con cuidado a su alrededor de nuevo, analizando la situación y buscando a quien atacar, encontró la respuesta cuando vio como Kishasa e Itachi hacían tocar suelo a cuatro de sus contrincantes con tan solo dos movimientos y darle a Tenten y Omoi con unas shuriken en el proceso – _ok, lo primero es ir a por esos dos, ya después nos encargaremos del resto, con suerte otros ninja de Kumogakure llegan para ayudar. Además, derrotar a esa chica puede ser un buen distractor_ – vio quienes quedaban en pie, Maito cayó a su lado – Gai, tengo otra estrategia, debemos de atacar primero a la niña y a Itachi – se pusieron espalda con espalda para pelar con los mizu bushin de Kisame.

-¿Por qué ellos primero?

-Por ser los más peligrosos, si no me equivoco – Shikamaru se unió a la conversación luego de alejarse de un ataque elemento katon por parte de Itachi.

-Así es, debemos decirles a los demás el plan, después de sacar de la pelea a esos dos nos será más sencillo lidiar con Naruto y Kisame. Sospecho que si herimos a la chica se centrarán en proteger y esa sería nuestra oportunidad de ganar.

-Pero, no podremos atacarles así nada más, la niña es muy perceptiva e Itachi tiene el sharingan.

-Es un fastidio, pero Gai-san tiene razón.

-Puede ser, pero, por alguna razón, siento que Itachi no está peleando con todo, tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-¿Qué hay de la niña, Kakashi? – Gai destrozó otro clon de agua.

-Ella está algo distraída por la llegada de esos dos, aparte de fatigada, así que…

-…Es ahora o nunca – completó Shikamaru.

-Sí, vamos a atacarles ahora, avisen al resto, también a los de la nube. Otra cosa, tú y yo entretendremos a Naruto y a Kisame hasta completar el ataque – le informó a su eterno rival.

-Entendido – se separaron de nuevo y, conforme peleaban, fueron informando al resto de sus aliados sobre el plan. Una vez listos:

-¡Ataquen! – los cuatro se prepararon para recibir sus respectivos golpes, sorprendiéndose al ver como Kisame y Naruto eran ignorados para ir a por Kishasa e Itachi.

-¡Cuidado ustedes dos! – gritaron el rubio y el otro queriendo correr a su lado. Kishasa chistó, debió continuar poniendo atención a sus pensamientos. Bueno, aún no afectaba sus planes.

-Yo seré tu oponerte por un rato, Naruto – Kakashi se le puso enfrente, impidiéndole el paso.

-Hm.

-Supongo que tú querrás entretenerme, ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona Kisame.

-Solo será por un momento – contestó Gai.

-Bueno, tanto mejor, así tendré oportunidad de regresarte el golpe de aquella vez, con intereses – sonrió el cara de pez.

-¿Aquella vez? – el sensei de enormes cejas no recordaba del todo su encuentro pasado con el espadachín.

-Esto será un poco aburrido – murmuraron ambos Akatsuki con un gesto burlón, aún cuando Naruto estaba preocupado por la escena que se desarrollaba: los otros dos miembros de la organización criminal estaban recibiendo muchos ataques seguidos; con esa cantidad de ataques sucesivos Itachi tendría que usar algo diferente para protegerse, se estaban acorralando de nuevo contra las pirámides de rocas.

- _A este paso tendré que… –_ el jutsu ocular de Itachi comenzaba a cambiar.

-¡Itachi-san, no uses eso, por favor! – Kishasa lucía preocupada mientras esquivaban algunos ataques, miraba de reojo a su compañero con desesperación – ¡Me prometiste que no usarías eso pasase lo que pasase! – se sorprendieron, ¿por qué de pronto ella hablaba sin coherencia?

-Kish – murmuró el Uchiha. Elle debía conocer el porqué de sus acciones, ella debía comprender que aquello les daría la posible victoria y el cumplimiento de la misión con éxito. Pero él sabía, ella no deseaba aquello, no deseaba más ver ese dolor.

Apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo sus propias emociones.

-¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Cumple tu promesa, yo estoy cumpliendo la mía! – gritó viéndolo con ansiedad. Esa mirada y que estuviese bajando demasiado la guardia por preocuparse por él no le agradaron al Uchiha, más que el hecho de romper una promesa.

-¡Lo sé! ¡No lo usaré! ¡Ahora mira bien a tu alrededor! – Itachi se preocupó demasiado por Kishasa cuando ella sonrió sin ver venir un ataque de Kiba y Akamaru; el mayor de los Uchiha chistó y, con una velocidad impresionante, logró jalar a la niña y ponerla a salvo; eso al costo de bajar la guardia. Tenten y Karin lanzaron kunais en su dirección. Kish se dio cuenta.

-¡Itachi-san! ¡Cuidado! – el grito le previno y esquivó con rápidez, pero Sasuke estaba preparado, esperando el momento oportuno para eso, para su venganza, le imprimió toda su fuerza y odio al golpe que lanzó, Itachi logró librarlo gracias al Sharingan. Omoi y Shino esperaban, y atacaron, junto con otros más.

- _¡Imposible! –_ Kish estaba de rodillas sobre la superficie rocosa, desde su lugar vio a Sasuke entrar por un punto ciego de su amado mentor armado con su propia katana, si no hacía algo él lograría – ¡NO! – con la velocidad más rápida que pudo tener, la jovencita fue en su auxilio – _No lograré desviar el ataque ni llevarle a otro lugar, pero tampoco puedo permitir que lastimen a Itachi-san, ¡eso jamás!_

-¡Demonios! – Naruto y Kisame notaron lo mismo que su camarada, golpearon simultáneamente a sus rivales, dejándoles sin respiración por unos instantes y echando a correr en pos de sus compañeros. Si conocían a esos dos como los conocían ya podían imaginar los peores escenarios.

Debían de…

Itachi giró a tiempo para ver a su hermano lanzarse sobre él; no podía usar "eso", se lo había prometido; así que, sin duda ese ataque por fin…

-¡Agh! – el frío metal se encajó en las entrañas del enemigo, deteniendo a todos por la sorpresa de haberle dañado.

Imposible.

-¡NOOO!

.

* * *

.

Soy mala por dejarle ahí, lo sé, pero ya saben que adoro el drama.

Este capítulo en realidad eran dos, pero quise cambiar una cosa y al final terminé uniéndolos para que fuera más extenso. No cambié algo importante así que la historia se mantiene fiel a como la escribí hace tanto tiempo.

¿Vieron venir a quienes llegaron en el auxilio de Naruto?

¿Quien creen que será el herido?

¿Pueden pensar en qué pasará a partir de ahora?

Es mejor que esperen sorpresas, porque las habrá.

Nos leemos pronto.

Gracias por darle algo de su tiempo a esta historia.

~o~o~o

 **Call me Tris:** por nada, fue un placer dedicarte el capítulo, has sido de mis primeros lectores. Aún falta mucho por descubrir sobre Naruto y sus compañeros.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** ya debiste darte cuenta de cuanto me agrada dejar todo en la parte interesante, mis disculpas por esa manía mía. Gracias.

 **OTAKUFire:** resolví las dudas, aunque aún queda pendiente lo de la sentencia de Naruto. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que continúes con esta historia hasta el final.

 **Katty romero:** gracias por el comentario, he actualizado poco después de que lo dejaras, o eso creo.

 **Juan450:** listo, actualizado.


	24. Chapter 24

Comentarios, anuncios, excusas y disculpas al final.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 24: ¿Y Esa Extraña Técnica?: El Beso De La Vida.

-¡Agh! – el frío metal se encajó en las entrañas del enemigo, deteniendo a todos por la sorpresa de haberle dañado.

-¡NOOO! – el grito de una persona desesperada sonó.

-¡Kishasa! – gritaron Naruto e Itachi, Kisame frunció el entrecejo; los tres corrieron al lugar donde ocurría todo.

Kishasa, al final, logró interponerse entre el ataque de Sasuke y su querido senpai, pero no pudo evitar que lastimara a alguien: ella.

La chica empujó a Itachi lejos y recibió por él el corte mortal en el estómago; escupió un poco de sangre cuando la espada se le enterró, aun así tomó la katana del Uchiha menor y la apretó con fuerza, cortándose su mano derecha e impidiendo que el arma siguiera enterrándose.

-¡No…no dejaré que le lastimes! – dijo viéndole decidida y con ferocidad al tiempo que sujetaba con su mano libre el brazo del azabache.

-¡Kish! – Itachi calló unos metros detrás de donde Sasuke y la niña seguían forcejeando.

-¿Cómo…? – Sasuke parecía sorprendido también.

-¡Maldito! – Naruto llegó donde Sasuke, le tomó por los hombros y lo alejó de su víctima haciéndole soltar el arma; Kishasa le sonrió un instante antes de cerrar los ojos; Itachi la atrapó antes de que tocara tierra – ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – Uzumaki estaba realmente molesto con Sasuke, le metió una patada al estómago que lo lanzó lejos, Karin y Sakura consiguieron detener su trayecto.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – ellas eran las únicas preocupadas por el chico, ya que Naruto dejó de prestarle atención para ir donde su compañera, ella era lo primordial, era su prioridad en ese instante; Kisame ya estaba ahí.

El cuadro no alentador: Itachi arrodillado sostenía a Kishasa, ella tenía una mueca de dolor, la espada de Sasuke aún continuaba enterrada en su estómago. La pelea se detuvo por un instante, los de Kumogakure no sabían bien porque, pero se abstuvieron de atacar, quizá sintiendo lastima por la molesta chiquilla. Los de Konoha y Suna se detuvieron por la preocupación y el dolor que reflejaron los gestos del ojiazul. Naruto mostraba sufrimiento, y ellos no podían lidiar con esa clase de dolor.

Maldita sea, ahora tenían un punto más en su contra.

-¡Kish! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Puedes oírme?! – vieron a Naruto arrodillarse a su lado, desesperado. Se maldijo una y mil veces. Su deber era protegerla, más allá de cumplir con la misión, le habían encomendado su seguridad. Joder, ahora sí que merecía la muerte a mano de esos idiotas psicópatas. Hasta se entregaría de manera voluntaria. ¿Usar un moño de regalo sería adecuado?

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no era momento de pensar tonterías.

-¿Nos escuchas? – preguntó Kisame sin dejar de mirar de reojo a sus contrincantes, atento a cualquier movimiento por parte de ellos. Un paso en falso y él se encargaría de que abandonaran ese mundo.

-Kish – Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Itachi dejaba traslucir algo de su angustia y preocupación en sus ojos – ¡Ai, responde! – la sostenía con fuerza.

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi hermano se preocupa tanto por ella? ¿Es tan importante?_

 _-¿Por qué ella se interpuso en el ataque de Sasuke?_ – Gaara estaba molesto con ambos poseedores del sharingan – Kishasa – Gaara no se movía, pero era obvio para sus hermanos que deseaba acercarse a la niña y ver como estaba.

-¡Nee-chan! ¡Responde! – el gesto impasible de Naruto desapareció.

Kishasa abrió los ojos.

-Uhuh…

-¡Kish! – la sonrisa de los tres fue de alivio.

-¿Kishasa, porque lo hiciste? Debiste dejarme recibir ese golpe – reprochó Itachi. La pequeña sonrió con dificultad.

-No, tú no podías recibir…ese ataque.

-¿Por qué? Sabes bien que yo solo vivo para…

-Lo sé, pero, pero…este no es el lugar…apropiado, ni siquiera es una batalla…uno a uno…no podía permitir que…que tú murieses en estas circunstancias – había sangre saliendo por las comisuras de sus labios.

-Kish…

-Además, no es justo…tu hermano te iba…te iba a vencer solo porque…porque ellos le ayudaron…es un…un tramposo – ella sonrió un instante antes de comenzar a toser escupiendo otro tanto de sangre.

-¡Kish, deja de hablar! – regañó Naruto. El esfuerzo en sí ya la estaba lastimando.

-Y tampoco, tampoco podía permitir que…que te hiciesen daño frente a mi…

-¡Déjalo, Kish! ¡Deja de hablar! – imploró el rubio, ella lo miró un segundo y le sonrió, indicándole que no pasaba nada.

-…Porqué, porque tam…bien prometiste que…si morías…yo no…estaría presente.

 _-Mocosa_ – Kisame miraba a la chica y a los enemigos intermitentemente.

-Eso, eso no…no me gustaría…porque yo…te amo mucho…Itachi-san – tuvo un nuevo acceso de tos.

-¡Kish! ¡Basta! ¡Deja de hablar, te lastimas! – ese rostro lleno de dolor les recordó a muchos el día en que Naruto partió de la aldea, la vez en que Hinata salió herida. El dolor, la angustia de saberse culpable. Ese era el Naruto que conocieron esa noche, ese era, en parte, su amigo.

-Estoy…bien.

-No, no lo estás, esto es mi culpa, lo solucionaré – Itachi cerró los ojos ocultando su tristeza.

Él, después de entrar en Akatsuki y conocerle, quiso protegerla y ahora, por un descuido, estaba por morir. Parecía que todo lo que le llegase a importar terminaba desapareciendo de su vida, pero ella no, no dejaría que el mundo shinobi también se la llevara.

-No…no es tu culpa – Kishasa extendió su mano sana y tocó el rostro del mayor – es…la mía…por siempre…inter…venir – Itachi tomó esa mano entre una suya y la miró mientras las sostenía cerca de su mejilla.

-Es culpa de ambos, ¿feliz? – la sonrisa sincera de su hermano, anudado a ese gesto, hicieron sentir mal a Sasuke y a todo el mundo.

Sí, eran criminales, pero hasta ellos mostraban tener un lado humano; ante Sasuke ahora su hermano ya no parecía el asesino sin sentimientos que terminó con su clan. ¿Cómo podría matarlo en un futuro sin sentir una pizca de remordimiento?

-Sí, feliz – sonrió ella.

-Kakashi, deberíamos de aprovechar y atacar – dijo Gai en un susurro.

-Lo sé, pero… – Kakashi sopesaba las posibilidades, en ese momento Naruto no les escucharía y la situación había empeorado. Si Naruto conservaba parte de él, era probable que ahora quisiera vengar a su compañera, en ese instante él no se tentaría el corazón – cometimos un error.

-Itachi-san…creo que…

-¡No! – gritó Naruto y murmuró Itachi, Kisame apretó el mango de su espada.

-No, no digas más, solucionaremos esto – prometió.

-Estoy perdiendo…mucha…mucha sangre – cerró de nuevo los ojos con pesadez.

- _Es hora._

-Estarás bien, Kish, Itachi solucionará esto, no te preocupes, tú no…tú vas a estar bien – el rubio tragó grueso, ella era la única que ahora le importaba, se había convertido en su mejor amiga y la única persona con la que podía ser más...como el Naruto hiperactivo y tonto. Ella era la única que podía comprenderle.

-Cierto, pequeña, ¡todo estará bien! Dentro de poco podrás patear traseros inútiles de nuevo – sonrió Kisame, quitando algo malestar al ambiente. Ella sonrió logrando enfocar sus rostros.

- _Kishasa, es hora. No pelees más. Sin importar qué. Es hora._

-Escúchenme, vamos a atacarlos ahora – anunció Kakashi a los que estaban cerca de él. Había tomado una decisión como líder de ese grupo. Debían aprovechar la distracción creada.

-¿Ahora? – Hinata dudaba de nuevo; ella comprendía que si la joven moría Naruto sufriría aún más. Se supone que ellos querían evitar ese tipo de dolor en su compañero.

-Sí, no tendremos otro momento como este, debemos de atacar.

-Pero… – Omoi vio a los de Akatsuki.

-¡Es ahora o nunca! – dijo Gai, infundiendo valor.

-En ese caso, ataquemos al ocaso – se quedaron viendo al jinchuuriki del hachibi sin entender.

-Bee-sensei quiso decir que está de acuerdo con que ataquemos – anunció Karui.

-De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres vamos de nuevo – Kakashi les miró, los que estaban cerca asintieron – uno…

-Itachi-san, Naruto-kun – el ojinegro continuaba sosteniendo a una desmayada Kishasa, los dos vieron a Kisame – van a atacar de nuevo.

-Mh, ya me di cuenta – el rubio vio a sus oponentes de reojo. Que molestos, tan molestos. Apretó un puño.

Si ellos no se hubiesen entrometido.

Si ellos hubiesen dejado de buscarle.

Si tan solo hubiesen comprendido que él prefería estar en Akatsuki a con ellos.

-Escuchen, salvaré a Kishasa con esa técnica – anunció el Uchiha.

-¿Esa técnica? Itachi, es una herida profunda consumirás mucho chakra, tal vez mueras – extraño ver como Naruto se preocupaba por el hombre que hizo sufrir tanto a quien considerase su mejor amigo en un pasado.

-Entiendo el riesgo, Naruto, no le curaré del todo, solo necesito detener la hemorragia y arreglar la mayoría del daño interno, luego le encargaré el resto a Kisame – Itachi agradecía internamente que Naruto aún no fuese tan frío y sádico como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Él aún era amable.

Él aún…

-¿Y por qué no es Kisame quien hace esa técnica desde un principio?

-Naruto, sabes que, aparte de Pain, soy el único que ha conseguido hacer funcionar correctamente esta técnica en estos casos, Kisame solo puede emplearla, como todos, cuando es poco daño.

-Sí, pero…

-Chico, tiene que hacerlo Itachi-san, la última vez que lo intenté estando ella en un estado similar casi morimos ambos – confesó el espadachín.

-Tú tampoco la has dominado – recordó Itachi. Los tres vieron el rostro sereno de la niña, Morfeo la tenía entre sus brazos. Solo les quedaba "esa" opción para salvarle.

-Dos…

-Bien, entiendo – asintió Naruto, notando cada mínimo cambio de postura en sus oponentes – ¿qué necesitas que hagamos?

-Mantenganlos lejos de nosotros mientras hago la primera parte, después de eso cambiaré lugar con Kisame.

-Entendido – Naruto y Kisame se pararon, el segundo tomó su espada del suelo – déjanoslo a nosotros – el rubio vio a Kisame y el asintió con una sonrisa, si era por Kishasa estaba dispuesto a hacer equipo con cualquiera y a matar a quien fuese. Se giraron viendo a sus contrincantes – te la encargo, Itachi-niisan – el pelinegro asintió, ocultando una sonrisa al ser llamado de esa manera.

Kisame no hizo alguna broma al respecto. No era momento.

-No te preocupes, no permitiré que muera.

-Lo sé – los tres sonrieron. Naruto confiaba en ese par, por mucho que dijese lo contrario con sus acciones. Él sabía que podía confiar en ellos en esos casos.

Ahora ellos eran…parte de su hogar. Parte de su vida.

-¡Tres! – Konoha, Suna y Kumo de nuevo fueron por sus oponentes.

-Ahí vienen – dijo Kisame, cargando su espada en posición de ataque.

-Sí, pero esta vez, no tendré piedad con nadie, por su culpa, ¡por su culpa Kish fue herida! – Naruto salió al encuentro de Tenten, Omoi, Karui y Shino, con un movimiento dejó a los cuatro tirados – ¡van a pagarlo muy caro! – su mirada despidió un aura asesina que paralizó a más de uno por un segundo.

-Oh, parece que se enojó, les irá muy mal pues yo también estoy algo molesto – Kisame creó mizu bushin y fue a por los demás. Nadie que no fuera de Akatsuki tenía permitido herir a esa molesta pero divertida mocosa.

Itachi les vio marcharse.

-Bien, es hora – suspiró el pelinegro. Gaara se quedó en la retaguardia, estaban en un lugar rodeado de agua, una gran desventaja para él, así que decidió mejor observar y no perder detalle de las peleas y de los que se quedaron quietos, ayudaría si le era posible. De reojo todos miraban lo que Itachi hacía – Ai, perdóname, esto te dolerá un poco – la débil respiración fue su respuesta. Itachi frunció el ceño, el daño era mayor al esperado. Se relajó y tomó el mango de la katana de su hermano, de un golpe la sacó de aquel cuerpo, provocando un sangrado mayor. La arrojó lejos.

 _-¿Qué hace? Solo está empeorando la hemorragia_ – pensó Sakura al deshacer un clon de agua.

-¡Itachi, date prisa! ¡Ya ha perdido mucha sangre! – advirtió Naruto al golpear a Suigetsu.

-¡No dejaré que salves a esa mocosa! – Temari fue por Itachi, solo para llevarse un buen golpe en el rostro, cortesía de Naruto.

-No interfieras – la mirada asesina se intensificó – ¡Kisame, deja eso y ven! – llamó el chico, se había dado cuenta del rápido plan de contraataque diseñado por Shikamaru en unos segundos y el que Temari había querido poner en acción: ir por los desprotegidos y exterminarlos de una buena vez. Hoshigaki hizo caso, creo más clones y les dejó entreteniendo a sus oponentes, justo a tiempo para detener otro ataque sorpresa de Killer Bee – ¡Itachi, date prisa! – Naruto detenía la katana de Omoi y le devolvía un golpe a Karui. El Uchiha mayor respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos.

- _¿Qué piensas hacer, hermano?_ – los clones disminuían y la atención era más centrada a los Akatsuki.

Itachi abrió los ojos y alzó otro poco el cuerpo, él era el único que podía salvarle ahora, él era el único que sabía uno de los secretos para que esa técnica tuviese el efecto perfecto o esperado; mordió su labio hasta hacerle sangrar mientras acercaba sus rostros:

-Vamos, Aishi, despierta – murmuró uniendo sus labios con los de Kishasa. El asombro se hizo presente.

-¡Itachi! – exclamó Sasuke.

-Al fin – sonrieron de medio lado Naruto y Kisame. Ella ahora estaría bien.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?! – gritaron algunos, incluido Gaara. Los clones dejaron de atacar cuando los ninja también dejaron de hacerlo, Naruto y Kisame se mantenían en guardia, sin perder de vista a Itachi y Kishasa.

-¿Por qué hace eso? – Hinata estaba sorprendida. Neji miró con su byakugan activado a la pareja, sorprendiéndose más.

-Le está, le está dando de su chakra…no, no solo eso, también le estaba compartiendo un poco de su energía vital.

-¿Eh? – todos los aliados prestaron atención a las palabras de joven Hyuuga.

-No cabe duda, por medio de ese beso Uchiha Itachi le está salvando la vida a esa niña, la está curando.

-¿Un simple beso puede hacer eso? – preguntó Tenten extrañada.

-No, al menos no que yo sepa – dijo Shikamaru.

-Seguro es otra de las técnicas únicas del clan Uchiha – señaló Kiba.

-Tampoco, ninguna técnica Uchiha permite sanar – apuntó un incrédulo Sasuke negando con un gesto.

-Entonces es una técnica única de Akatsuki ó de Itachi – dijo Kakashi.

-Es lo más probable – se reagruparon un poco mientras hablaban. Gaara continuaba tenso. Itachi seguía besando aquellos labios. Sakura puso más atención y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-El sangrado de su mano y de su estómago se está deteniendo, es una técnica muy veloz.

-Sí, pero tiene su costo, la energía de Itachi se está reduciendo a gran escala – informaba Neji.

-Al parecer ya se percataron del poder de la técnica y su precio – Kisame vio a Naruto de reojo.

-Sí, pero dudo mucho que sepan cómo funciona del todo, así que no hay problema – aseguró, nadie fuera de Akatsuki conocía sobre eso.

-Cierto, Itachi-san ya casi ha terminado – vieron al Uchiha, una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien, mantenía los ojos cerrados – cuando termine estará algo débil.

-Por eso tú continuaras con la curación, ¿no?

-Sí, no importa cuán fuerte seas, curar una herida de esa magnitud consume demasiada energía.

-Hm – asintió el ojiazul. Un leve quejido les hizo verles de nuevo: Kish comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Itachi también lo notó y se separó de ella, jadeando.

-¿Itachi-san? – el nombrado sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – ella se vio las heridas casi cerradas.

-¿Uso esa técnica para salvarme? – evadió la pregunta.

-No iba a perderte – le sonrió otro poco más, Kishasa se sonrojó pero le devolvió la sonrisa, le abrazó por el cuello.

-Gracias.

-Kish, ¿estás bien? – Naruto le tocó la espalda, ella deshizo su abrazo para sonreírles a sus otros compañeros.

-Sip, lamento haberles preocupado.

-Disculpa aceptada – habló Kisame por los dos, ayudando a Itachi a pararse mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo con Kishasa.

-Kisame, termina de curarla antes de que nos ataquen de nuevo.

-De acuerdo – caminó hasta ella.

-Parece que ya está bien – Gai y el resto continuaban observando de lejos, descansando, pues al enfadarse los de Akatsuki habían sido más duros, sobre todo Naruto, quien se cegó por el odio y golpeó a casi todos sin piedad exceptuando a Hinata; los enemigos les dejaron con varios golpes y heridas que las ninja medico se estaban encargando de tratar tan rápido como les fuese posible.

Si sus oponentes estaban aprovechando ese tiempo, ellos también lo harían.

-Aun no, la herida de esa niña no está cerrada del todo – dijo Ino – si no tienen cuidado puede volver a abrirse.

-No me extraña que no pudiese terminar de curarla, estaba consumiendo demasiada energía – recordó Neji.

-Oh, es una técnica complicada – Chouji era atendido por Karin. Las miradas seguían atentas a los movimientos de los criminales.

-Aquí – Kisame había descubierto uno de sus brazos y lo extendió en dirección a la chica.

-Gracias por la comida~ – dijo antes de tomar el brazo y morderlo.

-¿Y ahora qué hace? – Karui tenía una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

-Él, él también le está curando de manera similar – habló Hinata.

-¿Eh? – Omoi la vio – entonces no es una técnica de Uchiha Itachi, sino de Akatsuki.

-Una cosa así, pertenece a los Akatsuki – reafirmó Bee a su estilo.

-Eso se parece tanto a… – Juugo miró a Karin de reojo. Ella negó, no conocía a otra persona capaz de curar como ella, era la primera vez que veía alguien más hacer uso de su método…si es que se trataba de él.

-Que rara forma de curar – Sai estaba confundido. Kishasa dejó de morder el brazo de Kisame.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya no estoy herida! – gritó alegre alzándose un poco la blusa y mostrando solo una pequeña línea rosada, luego extendió su mano mostrando otra delgada línea del mismo tono.

-Pudiste terminar de curarte – dijo Kisame bajando la manga de su capa – no me afectaría demasiado.

-Lo sé – continuó sonriendo – pero aún así le he quitado demasiado chakra; ahora usted e Itachi-san están débiles. Si pelean en esas condiciones nos vencerán.

-No hay problemas, podemos vencerles ya que tú estás bien, ¿no? – sonrió divertido el hombre azul.

-No, no podremos, al menos no sin que uno de nosotros muera; son demasiados y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, son buenos en la pelea; además…

-¿Además? – indagó Itachi, eso no le agradaba.

-He hablado con Pain-sama mientras estaba inconsciente.

-¿Con Pain? ¿Qué te ha dicho? – inquirió Naruto, un tanto molesto. En lugar de hablar con ella mejor les hubiese enviado refuerzos. No, alto, mejor no.

-Que Itachi-san y Kisame-senpai deben volver a la guarida numero 11 a reponerse.

-¿Dejarlos solos? – el espadachín alzó una ceja.

-Espere, déjeme terminar. Escuchen bien porque ésto es lo que se hará, es una orden directa del líder y la pienso cumplir, así que nadie proteste, ¿estamos? – con una diminuta sonrisa los tres asintieron ante el tono amenazante de la menor. Ella les comentó el plan. Cada uno ocultó su asombro o malestar al escuchar cada palabra.

- _Hablan demasiado_ – Shikamaru ató una venda a su brazo – _eso no me agrada._

-Ya veo, así que eso pasará – Itachi volvió a su mirada neutral.

-Ese Pain, que ideas se le ocurren – Kisame tomó su espada de nuevo – justo cuando la batalla se ponía interesante.

-No creo que sea buena idea, es más, me niego a hacerlo – Naruto se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo al cambiar el plan de manera tan drástica? Él no se prestaría a esos juegos.

-Es la orden y será cumplida – aclaró Kishasa, viéndoles con enfado. Los tres suspiraron, ahí estaba su lado leal al líder.

-Bien, cumpliremos con la orden.

-¿Estas de broma, verdad? – Naruto fulminaba a Itachi con la mirada. Entendía que a Kisame muy poco le importara lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento, pero Itachi era otro asunto; él mejor que nadie debería comprender las molestias de llevar a cabo la descabellada idea.

-No, es una orden, se debe de cumplir – contestó con su voz fría e inexpresiva. Kish asintió con una sonrisa a sus palabras.

-No lo haré – el rubio seguía cruzado de brazos y miraba a sus compañeros retadoramente, los oponentes no lo notaban porque les daba la espalda.

-Naruto-kun, tienes que hacerlo, o le diré a mis senpai que te torturen.

-No creo que a tus senpai les agrade mucho esta idea.

-Mmm, puede que no, pero una orden es una orden y ya dije que se cumplirá.

-Naruto, es la única forma de salir todos bien librados de esto, Ai está demasiado cansada como para sacarnos a todos con su jutsu de espacio-tiempo de aquí sin que se lastime; piénsalo es…

-¡Agh! ¡No quiero sermones! – Naruto calló a Itachi – ¡De acuerdo! ¡Aceptaré la estúpida orden! – se resignó. Su compañera le sonrió.

Kishasa sabía que aquello podría traerles muchos problemas, pero, a final de cuentas, todo debía hacerse de acuerdo a los planes originales.

-Bien, en ese caso… – devolvieron su atención a sus oponentes.

-Kakashi-san, nos observan – murmuró Juugo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Piensan enfrentarnos otra vez? Les regresaremos sus golpes esta vez – recitó Killer Bee.

-¿Cuál será su plan? – Karui estaba lista para un nuevo round.

Un suspiro por parte de Naruto.

-¡HEY! ¡Ninjas de Konoha, Suna y Kumo! – Kishasa les gritó.

-¿Qué quieren? – contestó Gaara. Los de Akatsuki dieron unos pasos firmes al frente sin bajar la guardia.

-Quiero… – miró por un momento a sus compañeros –…proponerles un trato – sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Un…trato?

.

* * *

.

Mmm, bueno, pensaba hacer un fuerte a almohadas, pero no creo que eso fuese efectivo, así que sólo les escribo desde mi escritorio, envuelta en una cobija.

Hola y ¡LO SIENTO!

Sé que me he desaparecido por semanas, ¿casi un mes? ¡Cuanto lo siento!

Quisiera explicar mis razones.

Tuve exámenes, luego de eso he tenido muchos apuntes que copiar, algunos proyectos por terminar, hubo un problema en la Universidad y terminaron culpando a mi grupo (cosa que fue falsa, pero eso ya no importa, nos odian), aparte tenía compromisos que cumplir con mis padres y fue el Día de los Muertos (festividad típica del lugar donde vivo y que consume mucho tiempo y energía celebrar), y caí enferma varias veces, de hecho, ahora mismo aproveché que mis padres no andan cerca para poder hacer ésto con tranquilidad (ellos me tiene más vigilada de lo que todos piensan). Quizá esto no les importe, pero todo ha influido, complicando mi tiempo y evitando que pudiese ponerme a escribir y/o corregir; pude hacerlo desde el teléfono, pero también decidió morir y mi madre me ha prestado uno suyo, pero no le entiendo en lo absoluto, sólo me sirve para estar en las redes sociales y tener con qué comunicarme.

Recuerdo todo y me siento peor por abandonarles, ya que los ratos libres que obtuve los usé de formas no muy productivas. Encima les traigo malas noticias:

Primero, no sé cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo, espero que sea pronto, es decir, ya casi termino de copiar apuntes, que es lo que ha consumido muchísimo de mi tiempo.

Segundo, no me gusta mezclar las noticias de los fanfics, pero en este caso es necesario; no voy a actualizar Ángel Guardián pronto, si hay quien lo lee también, perdón. Me pegó la crisis por el final de Naruto y se me quitaron las ganas de escribir (anuden a eso lo anterior), ya las recuperé, pero me tomará tiempo retomar las cosas (tiempo es algo de lo que no dispongo demasiado).

Con todo esto, y si leyeron hasta el final, no puedo más que agradecerles por seguir mis historias y, de ser posible, por su comprensión.

Gracias por leer (y todo lo demás).

P.D.: disculpen se existen errores, he revisado todo muy rápido.

~o~o~o

Ahora, responderé comentarios:

 **Katty romero:** jajaja, no te preocupes, tengo amigas a las que les gusta esa pareja, sin embargo, siento recordarte que yo no le soy afecta y, pues, esto no va a terminar con ellos siendo felices. Saludos de vuelta desde México y lamento la demora.

 **jghcpain:** muchas gracias, no puedo creer que leyeras todo el fanfic, yo misma no pienso que sea bueno. Siento la espera. Por favor, continua leyendo si es de tu agrado.

 **OTAKUfire:** gracias, pues...es una historia sobre Naruto, a Naruto le pasarán muchas cosas jajaja. Disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización.

 **Call me Tris:** bueno, ella es...complicada jaja. Espero sigas leyendo, lamento los inconvenientes.

 **Juan450:** listo, continúa la historia. Perdón por la demora.

 **matiasFull:** lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, al fin he podido actualizar. Espero continúes por aquí.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora, las cosas nunca van como espero.

En fin, no los entretengo más, pasen y lean.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 25: Tregua.

* * *

 ** _Hacer un trato con el demonio solo para estar cerca de una persona por un tiempo es una apuesta arriesgada._**

* * *

-¿Un trato? – Kakashi y Sasuke alzaron una ceja. Kishasa se adelantó tres pasos más a sus compañeros.

-Sí, un trato que les conviene a ustedes y a nosotros también – sonreía. Era hora.

-¿Qué especie de trato? – preguntó Omoi.

-Simple, los de Konoha y Suna quieren llevar de vuelta a Naruto-kun a la aldea de la Hoja y los de Kumo no quieren que se mate a su jinchuuriki ni que se destruya su aldea, ¿cierto? – Hubo un dubitativo asentimiento por parte de los involucrados – en ese caso hagamos esto: Naruto-kun irá con ustedes a Konoha y nosotros dejaremos en paz a Kumogakure por ese tiempo.

-¿Qué? – Sakura no le creía – ¿dices que volverás con nosotros, Naruto? – el aludido no la miró, estaba de brazos cruzados y lucía molesto.

Odiaba ese plan, en serio lo odiaba. ¿Aún podía salir corriendo? Con suerte se iría lo suficientemente lejos antes de que Itachi o Kishasa…no, imposible escapar.

-Hey, están haciendo el trato conmigo, no con ellos – le pusieron atención de nuevo a la niña, Naruto no pasó por alto el tono de autoridad que manejaba en ese momento, era oficial, ella estaba por completo al mando, – miren, esto es lo que pasará si aceptan: Naruto-kun irá a vivir con ustedes a Konoha por un tiempo.

-¿Un tiempo? ¿No es para siempre? – Kiba intervino.

-¡Que dejen de interrumpirme! – se molestó e hizo un puchero. Naruto ocultó una sonrisa, no era tan sencillo.

-Perdona – se disculpó Kakashi.

-Hmm – ella continuaba mirándoles con molestia.

-Por favor, continua explicándote – pidió Shino. Kishasa compuso su expresión.

-Bien, a cambio de que Naruto-kun vaya con ustedes por un tiempo a Konoha en plan de paz, ustedes dejarán que Kisame-senpai e Itachi-san se marchen vivos de este lugar y…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso nunca! ¡Tengo un asunto pendiente con él y no le dejaré escapar! – el azabache señaló a su hermano.

-Ash, ¿quieres callarte Uchiha Sasuke? En serio, son unos irrespetuosos.

-Hmp – la mirada asesina del azabache no inmutó a algún Akatsuki.

-Miren, sino quieren escucharme ni hacer el trato simplemente digan que no y ya; así solo llamaré a mis demás senpai y estarán aquí en menos de cinco minutos, luego de eso les mataremos a todos ustedes, tomaremos al jinchuuriki del hachibi, destruiremos Kumogakure y nos iremos a continuar con nuestras vidas – la niña se cruzó de brazos – ustedes deciden: la muerte o un pacto conmigo – sonaba segura de si misma.

Kisame y Naruto sonrieron un poco. Por eso nadie podía meterse con ella, podía ser aterradora y cruel con sus palabras.

-Kakashi-san, ¿qué hacemos? Hasta ahora nos las hemos arreglado para combatirlos pero, si vienen más refuerzos de su parte, estaremos en mucha desventaja – Shikamaru parecía preocupado. Su pensamiento fue acertado.

-Lo entiendo. No sabemos cuántos de ellos vendrán sin embargo…

-Será muy difícil, casi imposible, que ganemos si vienen más de ellos – aseguró Neji.

-¿Ustedes no pueden pedir más refuerzos? – le preguntó Karin a los de Kumo.

-No, no podemos, todos los refuerzos que pudimos conseguir son esa bola de inútiles de allá – señaló a los ninja que terminaban de reponerse de la paliza recibida por Naruto.

-Mmm, es una situación complicada, ¿Killer Bee, usted puede ya usar bien el chackra de su biju? – preguntó Maito.

-No, aun no puedo pelear con todo mi poder, es un caso complicado, joder – recitó el moreno.

-¿Qué hacemos? – inquirió Gaara.

-Creo que lo correcto, para evitar más bajas, es aceptar hacer un trato con la niña.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos rendimos, entonces? – Sasuke estaba molesto.

-No es una rendición, solo una tregua – apuntó Juugo.

-¡No pienso acceder a eso! ¡No voy a dejar ir a mi hermano! ¡Me niego!

-Cálmate, Sasuke. Es lo mejor, piensa en Naruto – Kakashi le vio significativamente, recordándole cual era su misión. Su deber.

-Hmp – un suspiro por parte del Uchiha seguido de un asentimiento – de acuerdo.

-Bien, pero primero veamos que especie de trato nos ofrecen.

-En ese caso yo también tengo que participar en esto – el Raikage llegó apoyado en un shinobi.

-¡Raikage-sama! No debería de estar en pie, su herida…

-Silencio, Omoi, estoy bien.

-De acuerdo – Omoi dejó de hablar al ver la mirada que ocultaba una creciente ira.

-Bien – Kakashi miró a los de Akatsuki.

-¿Qué deciden? – preguntó la menor.

-Primero queremos escuchar todo el trato y los términos o condiciones – dijo el Raikage – si no nos conviene a todos no accederemos.

-Está bien – se alzó de hombros ella, esperaba esa actitud, – este es el trato: Naruto-kun pasará un tiempo, tal vez un poco corto, tal vez un poco largo, en Konoha; si logran convencerle de que esa vida es mejor que la que lleva en Akatsuki y él decide quedarse para siempre con ustedes, no nos interpondremos en esa decisión; también dejaremos en paz a Kumogakure y no intentaremos capturar al jinchuuriki del hachibi durante ese periodo de tiempo. Ahora, para que esto sea así hay ciertas condiciones que tendrán que seguir – les miraba con seguridad en sus ojos.

El plan debía llevarse a cabo.

-Bien, las escucharemos – asintieron Kakashi, A y Gaara.

Kishasa alzó su mano e indicó el número uno con un dedo:

-Condición número uno: yo siempre estaré al lado de Naruto-kun, eso significa que iré con ustedes a Konoha, pero prometo no hurgar en los planes de batalla que tengan para con los Akatsuki o alguna otra persona.

-¿Crees que…?

-Shh, escuchemos hasta el final – dijo Kakashi.

-Condición numero dos: Itachi-san y Kisame-senpai se pueden marchar ilesos de este lugar – Sasuke iba a protestar pero Sakura le tapó la boca antes de que hablara, indicándole con la mirada que esa era su oportunidad para recuperar a su amigo, para completar con éxito su meta, – condición número tres: no se me tratará como un enemigo, me deben de tratar bien porque, si me siento incomoda con ustedes o no me agrada como se portan conmigo o con Naruto-nii, nos marcharemos de su lado en seguida – al ver que Gaara asentía ella prosiguió – condición número cuatro: dejaremos que un ninja, como mínimo, siempre nos esté vigilando a Naruto-kun y a mí.

-Eso es sensato – apuntó Rock Lee.

-Condición nuero cinco: quiero que venga con nosotros Killer Bee.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso nunca, mocosa! – exclamó furioso el Raikage. ¿A qué jugaba como para pedirle semejante estupidez? Él no permitiría que su hermano menor, guardián de su aldea, cayera en manos enemigas con esa facilidad. No, ni en un millón de años les daría la oportunidad de asesinarle.

-Tranquilo, no será para capturarlo, simplemente he visto que Bee-sama no ha tenido vacaciones en diez años, eso es un abuso, así que solo quiero darle un descanso de su trabajo como guardián de esta aldea – explicó con simpleza la pequeña.

-¿No me capturarán, ni me torturarán? – Bee la observó.

-Para nada, ahí entra en juego la condición número seis: no intentaremos matar al jinchuuriki del hachibi – Itachi la vio, ella lo tenía todo bien pensado, al parecer. Su mente trabajaba rápido, o tal vez sólo eran las palabras del líder las que repetía.

-Mmm…

-Ah, también se hace útil la condición número siete: dejaré que vengan dos ninja de Kumo con nosotros para hacer de guardaespaldas del jinchuuriki, de preferencia que sean esos dos – señaló a Karui y Omoi – me han agradado – sonrió con simpatía. Naruto bufó, otros que representarían un inconveniente si quería marcharse.

-¿Algo más? – preguntó con tono irónico Kankurou. Eso, más que un trato igualitario, era un contrato con un pequeño demonio convenenciero.

-Sí, condición número ocho: no importa le decisión que Naruto-kun tome, ya sea quedarse en Konoha o ir con Akatsuki, será respetada por todos.

-¿De acuerdo? – asintió Tenten.

-Ah, por último, y no son condiciones, sino reglas: no contestaremos ninguna pregunta referente a los Akatsuki, sus habilidades o los planes que tenga la organización, toda esa información es confidencial; así como yo respetaré el no espiar en los asuntos de sus aldeas ustedes deben respetar el no espiar en los asuntos de Akatsuki; también debo de enviar un mensaje diario a mis senpai para que no se preocupen por mí y sepan que sigo viva, para que vean que no envío información sobre ustedes Hatake Kakashi puede revisar los mensajes antes de ser enviados.

-¿Es todo? – inquirió el Raikage, irritado. Esa mocosa, dándose aires de superioridad, le irritaba.

-Sí, ahora, tienen tres minutos para pensar si aceptar o no. Tomen en cuenta que si no aceptan nuestros refuerzos estarán aquí en menos de cinco minutos – sonrió con un poco de maldad la chica – dialoguen – ella caminó de vuelta con sus compañeros y los aliados se juntaron para hablar.

El plan debía dar resultado. Los tenían.

-¿Aceptaremos el-el trato? – preguntó Hinata con timidez.

-Yo no permitiré que Bee vaya con ellos.

-Y yo no quiero dejar ir a mi hermano – Sasuke apretaba los puños.

-Raikage-dono, con todo respeto, piense en que es un buen trato a final de cuentas, pese a que parece que no; estaría salvando a su aldea de una destrucción segura y ganaría tiempo para rehacer sus defensas.

-No.

-Brother, si Karui y Omoi vienen conmigo, no habrá ningún problema con el enemigo – intentó razonar el jinchuuriki.

-No – el moreno se mantuvo firme, pese a que Kakashi tenía razón.

-Lo que no me gusta es que la niña tenga que venir – dijo Temari.

-Mmm, a mí tampoco me agrada del todo, pero es una gran oportunidad para convencer a Naruto de quedarse con nosotros – sonrió Sakura – además, quizá de esa forma lograremos descubrir como mantener a la niña esa a raya.

-Dos puntos a favor, porque no creo que podamos llevar a Naruto-kun de vuelta de otra manera – dijo Lee.

-¿Tenemos que aceptar? – el Raikage aún no se convencía. Estaba poniendo en peligro la seguridad de su hermano y aldea.

-Es lo mejor, salvaremos su villa, sus vidas y las nuestras; además, por difícil de creer que resulte, esa niña parece tener palabra – aseguró Neji, sin saber de donde sacó esa frase. ¿Así de desesperados se sentían por tener a Naruto de vuelta?

-Brother, estaré bien – sonrió Killer Bee. A le miró, sabía que, si se presentaba un incidente, B podía salir con vida de él usando a los de Konoha como escudo.

-Ah… – el kage se rindió, eran mayoría, él no estaba en condiciones de refutar algo y, pese a todo, aquella parecía la solución más acertada a esa situación tan precaria, – de acuerdo, pero, ustedes…– señaló a los pupilos de su hermano menor –…no les pierdan de vista ni un segundo.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Si ven algo anormal no duden en llamarme y actuar, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí, Raikage-dono!

-Entonces, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo? – se miraron entre si y asintieron decididos y resignados, ¿qué otra tenían? Los tenían acorralados.

-Insisto en que esta es una pésima idea – Naruto continuaba cruzado de brazos viendo de reojo a sus antiguos camaradas. Kishasa borró la sonrisa que intentaba formarse en su rostro.

- _Resultará._

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero una orden de Pain es una orden de Pain – dijo Kisame – por muy rídicula o aburrida que sea.

-Itachi, ¿en serio apoyas esta locura? – el rubio vio al pelinegro.

-Es una orden.

-¡Maldita sea, Itachi! ¡¿Qué si es una orden?! ¡Te estoy preguntando tu opinión personal, no la respuesta a una orden! – los ojos azules se clavaron en los negros. Naruto estaba dolido por la traición, en una situación así era Itachi quien ideaba otra forma para completar los objetivos. Ahora se dejaba llevar.

Nada de ello acabaría bien, no podía acabar bien.

-Naruto, tengo mis razones para no oponerme – el moreno cerró los ojos con tranquilidad.

-¿A si? ¿Cuáles? – alzó una ceja. El tipo misterioso de nuevo estaba ahí.

-No te las diré, de cualquier forma, no las comprenderías – el Uchiha mayor continuaba con su tono neutral.

-¡Deja de tratarme como alguien estúpido! – Naruto se estaba enfadando, Kish le metió un golpe, frenando su rabieta.

-¡No le grites a Itachi-san!

-Hmp – el rubio le miró y se calló.

-Creo que ya se les terminó el tiempo – comentó Kisame, la menor asintió.

-¡Bien! ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Les gritó Kishasa a sus oponentes, ambos bandos se miraron con la desición brillando en sus ojos – ¿qué deciden?

-Aceptamos – dijo el Raikage, adelantando a Kakashi, – pero más te vale que mantengas tu palabra, mocosa, o te verás envuelta en serios problemas – usó un tono amenazante.

-¡Oiga, yo siempre mantengo mi palabra! – parecía ofendida, más, con las manos a su espalda, cruzaba los dedos, pues habían algunas partes del trato que no podría cumplir del todo. Naruto contuvo un suspiro y guardó sus comentarios sarcásticos para cuando estuvieran solos o pudieran hablar entre ellos sin el peligro de ser atacados.

Era una misión más, a final de cuentas. Ella podía romper su palabra si era necesario…y él también.

-Hmp, más te vale.

-Bien, como ya han aceptado – ella se giró de nuevo hacia sus queridos mentores – es hora de despedirnos por un tiempo, Kisame-senpai, Itachi-san – sonrió.

-Supongo que sí, pequeñaja –le sonrió el tipo de piel azul – cuídate mucho.

-Claro, gracias por todo, senpai.

-Por nada, pórtate mal si es necesario – se escucharon risillas, luego Kisame vio a Naruto – cuídala o Hidan y Deidara te matarán.

-Hmp, como si no me fueran a matar cuando se enteren de todo lo que ha pasado aquí – rodó sus azules ojos con fastidio.

-Jajajaja, cierto, iré preparándote una tumba y una lápida que diga: "aquí yace Uzumaki Naruto, el idiota que dejo que hirieran a Kishasa y por eso fue asesinado sin piedad por un loco pirotécnico y un maniático religioso" – se burló el espadachín, Naruto frunció el entrecejo – a parte de casi dejar que la vieran en ropa interior.

-Hmp – definitivamente tenía que ir pensando en cómo librarse de la bronca que le echarían esos dos.

-Y, en caso de que logres huir de ellos… – Kisame atrapó su mirada –…recuerda que aún debes huir de mi y el resto – Naruto contuvo un estremecimiento, pese al tono amigable y bromista podía saber que el espadachín hablaba por completo en serio.

Otros más de quienes escapar.

-Bueno, Ai, cuídate y cuídalo – Itachi se había arrodillado a su altura.

-Claro, Itachi-san, tú también cuídate mucho, ah, si vas para ya sabes dónde me saludas a ya sabes quién y le dices lo usual, ¿vale?

-Hm – asintió con una ligera sonrisa, Naruto no les prestó atención, estaba ocupado convenciendo a Kisame de que él se las arreglaría, – mantén vigilado a mi hermano, por cierto… – mantuvieron una conversación mental, el gesto de Kishasa se tornó sombrío, pero asintió, resignada.

-Está bien, prometo hacerlo – una lágrima fugaz escapó de sus ojos, Itachi la limpió con ternura impropia de él, al menos en público.

-Lamento de verdad pedirte esto.

-Mh – meneó su cabecita – está bien, lo cumpliré – sonrió con tristeza y resignación. Una parte desagradable del trato. Un evento inevitable.

-Gracias.

-En ese caso, hasta la próxima, Itachi-san – le abrazó con fuerza y él le devolvió el abrazo.

-Hasta la próxima, mi niña.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti – ambos mantuvieron los ojos cerrados durante el abrazo, temiendo que sus miradas denotasen cosas que no debían a Naruto o a Kisame, quienes ya les prestaban atención de nuevo, el joven Uzumaki debía permanecer ajeno a sus planes.

-¿Y a estos que les picó? – preguntó Naruto a su compañero, demasiado extrañado por la ferviente muestra de afecto. Se suponía que esos dos no eran así, al menos no Itachi.

-Ni idea, ya sabes cómo son: de que Itachi-san le sigue el juego a Kishasa no hay quien les pare o soporte – sonrió burlón y el rubio asintió con un suspiro, no muy convencido. Podía contar la veces que había visto al mayor seguirle el juego a la menor en público.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos – Itachi deshizo el abrazo.

-Sí, te extrañaré mucho – el pelinegro sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Era la despedida.

-Es para que no me extrañes ni olvides – volvió a sonreír, ella esta vez solo tenía un pequeño tinte rosado en sus mejillas, ese beso esta vez significaba demasiado…demasiado. Naruto les miraba con intriga, comenzando a sospechar que algo no andaba bien. Su mente insistía en repetirle ese hecho.

Demasiado sospechoso.

-Yo jamás haría eso – sonrió a pesar de lo que vendría.

-Me alegra saberlo – el hombre se puso en pie, sosteniendo la femenina mano; en parte si le alegraba, ya que ella había logrado ser una persona muy importante en su vida pero, por lo mismo, no se sentía tan feliz de que ella le recordase con ese afecto; alguien como él no se lo merecía. La mano de Kish apretó la suya, dándole a entender que lo último que pensó no era cierto, él le sonrió antes de mirar al ojiazul – Naruto-kun, cuídense mucho, por favor.

-Siempre, Itachi – sonrió el rubio ignorando por un momento esa sensación de malestar que comenzaba a nacer en su interior.

-Hm – sonrisa por parte del pelinegro – Naruto…

-¿Qué? – el ojiazul alzó la vista solo para recibir un golpe en la frente, cortesía de Itachi. Sasuke se sorprendió, era el mismo gesto que su hermano mayor siempre le hacía de pequeño. ¿Así de cercanos eran?

-Auch, ¿eso por qué? – Naruto se sobó la frente.

-Buena suerte – sonrió de medio lado y le otorgó una mirada cómplice a Kisame, el hombre azul asintió y tomó a Naruto de la camisa.

-¿Buena…suerte? – Uzumaki abrió los ojos ante lo que veía, estaba en un genjutsu. Todo era de colores negro y rojo, él se encontraba de pie e Itachi estaba frente suyo, algunos cuervos volaban a su alrededor – ¡¿Qué…?!

-Naruto te dejaré algo que espero no tengas que usar en un futuro, cuida de los que te importan – ¿a qué venía eso? – Naruto, no intentes ser quien no eres, no cometas errores incorregibles, no hagas lo que yo sólo por encontrarte confundido – le habló Itachi dentro del jutsu, haciendo que Naruto perdiera sus sentidos por unos segundos antes de liberarlo.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! – Naruto jadeó un poco y le vio con cautela, Itachi simplemente asintió. Si el rubio no se había arrodillado, ya que se sentía aturdido y confundido, era porque Kisame le había sostenido de la camisa para guardar las apariencias pero, ¿por qué demonios había hecho todo eso el poseedor del sharingan? Debía preguntar, tenía que preguntar, no era tan estúpido como para no notar lo raro de la situación, más la voz de Kisame no le dejó saber algo:

-Kishasa, ya puedes sacarnos de aquí – Kisame dejó de sostener a Naruto en cuanto él se deshizo de la incómoda sensación, colgándose su espada a la espalda.

-Entendido – sonrió la chica y comenzó con sus sellos, luego se quedó quieta haciendo un sello final – hasta pronto – se despidió mientras veía desvanecerse a su senpai espadachín y a su amado compañero. Ellos le sonrieron también por última vez. Su mirada estaba concentrada en el joven Uchiha y él le veía a ella y a Naruto alternativamente con esos profundos ojos negros.

Ésta era una despedida diferente, muy diferente. Cuando se desvanecieron otra lágrima se le escapó a la pequeña.

Y Naruto lo pensó de nuevo: demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Naruto estaba intrigado por el hecho de que esos dos anduviesen tan raros, en especial por lo del genjutsu.

Sabía de ante mano que Itachi jamás haría algo sin motivos y lo que había hecho parecía no tenerlos…aún. Debía de saber que tramaban esos dos y porque le había dicho eso el moreno.

¿Por qué? Algo estaba mal.

-Nada, solo… – Kish evadió el tema principal –…solo los extrañaré mucho – le sonrió limpiándose el rostro, su amigo se le quedó viendo unos instantes, pero sabía que nada sacaría si preguntaba y ella no deseaba hablar, suspiró.

Después averiguaría que diantres le había hecho el Uchiha mayor y que planeaba exactamente.

-De acuerdo, no me digas – ella le sonrió, agradeciendo ese gesto de su parte pero, conociéndolo, de seguro en unos días volvería a preguntar.

No importaba, tenía que evitar que él supiese de "eso" y "aquello" a toda costa, no debía enterarse hasta que fuese a pasar, él no lo comprendería y se opondría a semejantes ideas, por eso tenía que ocultárselo, al menos por un poco más de tiempo.

Al menos hasta que llegara el momento de…

-Vamos, Naruto-kun, nos esperan – él comprendió que ya no hablarían más sobre el tema, dieron media vuelta y ahí estaban los aliados de la Nube, la Arena y la Hoja…esperándoles.

Una vez más, Naruto se abstuvo de suspirar y dar la media vuelta corriendo tras Kisame e Itachi.

Odiaba ese plan, lo odiaba.

-Hmp, quisiera no tener que hacer esto – un tinte alegre hizo acto de aparición en el rostro de la chiquilla, al menos parecía que Naruto olvidaría por un buen rato lo de Itachi estando ocupado con el asuntito que se les presentaba.

Punto a su favor.

No reprimió una pequeña risa burlona.

-Jeje, lo sé, pero lo tienes que hacer – ella tomó su mano y comenzó a jalarlo.

-Lo entiendo, pero en verdad que no me agrada esta idea.

-Shh, solo será por un tiempo, ya luego verás que hacer.

-Hmp, claro… – el miró de nuevo a sus antiguos camaradas y enemigos – serán unos largos días – Kishasa simplemente le sonrió.

Estaba en lo cierto, serían unos largos días.

.

* * *

.

Ahora si, las disculpas habituales: ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Quería actualizar pronto, pero apenas terminé con todo lo de la Universidad y mis cursos la semana pasada (en realidad aún espero calificaciones), así que estuve muy ocupada y no podía actualizar. Es por eso que hoy les dejo este capítulo aún si no es fin de semana.

Mis deberes escolares ya han terminado, pero tengo otros asuntos que resolver en casa y muchas invitaciones a fiestas a las cuales me arrastrarán así sea para solo comer, por eso estoy viendo como escapar para poder traerles por lo menos otras dos actualizaciones de este fanfic y al menos una final de "Ángel Guardián" antes de terminar este año. Quizá, si mis familiares me dejan, pueda hacer hasta tres actualizaciones de esta historia, pero hay varios factores. También me gustaría descansar un poco (apenas me repongo de un resfrío con alergia terrible y del cansancio).

Espero puedan entenderlo y continúen leyendo, pese al retraso.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Hasta pronto.

P.D.: a quien me diga donde me salió una rima en la historia (no lo noté en su momento hasta releerlo cuando lo escribí por primera vez), le regalo una galletita...bueno, quizá no.

~o~o~o

 **jghcpain:** muchas gracias por tu paciencia y compresión, espero este capítulo también fuese de tu agrado.

 **Call me Tris:** estuve cerca de morir, pero los medicamentos pueden ayudar, a veces. Lamento que aún no pueda traer un nuevo capítulo de Ángel Guardián, por favor, lee esta historia por el momento.

 **ichimaruuu:** jajaja, parece que no quería que leyeras mi historia. Lo de Kish...luego se sabrá. Por ahora, has acertado en una predicción xD

 **AcidESP:** muchas gracias, espero poder actualizar más seguido. Por favor, disfruta de la lectura.


	26. Chapter 26

Eh, ¡hola!

¡Felices Fiestas!

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 26: Aguas Termales.

El silencio era incómodo, demasiado incómodo. Kishasa y Naruto se detuvieron a unos cuatro metros de sus antiguos oponentes. Kish intentaba sonreír, Naruto no tenía alguna expresión en el rostro, Sasuke se notaba muy molesto por haber dejado ir a su hermano, Hinata les veía con alivio, Suigetsu tomó de su bote algo de agua mirando a todos. La situación era muy tensa.

-Hmm – Kakashi se rascó la nuca sin saber que decir.

- _Nee, Naruto-nii, este silencio es muy incómodo, no me agrada como nos ven_ – Kishasa tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca. Al parecer sería más complicado de lo esperado.

- _Por eso te dije que no me agradaba nada esta idea_ – Naruto apretó su mano, ocultando sus nervios.

- _Mmm, bueno, ya que. Mi energía se está recuperando, así que, si no te sientes a gusto podremos irnos en un rato_ – le sonrió la pequeña. Eso no iba con el plan, pero conocía a Naruto.

 _-Hmp, tú ya prometiste algo y además es la orden de Pain_ – Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

- _Ah, cierto, bueno, ya veremos qué pasa_ – Kish volvió a sonreírle. La psicología inversa funcionaba bastante bien con él…al menos por ahora.

-C-creo que lo mejor es irnos ya – habló Hinata con timidez. Naruto y la jovencita le vieron, cohibiéndola. Uzumaki no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa de arrogancia, su mirada seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en la chica. Sintió un leve apretón en su mano, demonios, ella le había escuchado. Controló el rubor en sus mejillas.

-No, primero debo hablar con mi hermano y éstos, aparte de llevarme a la aldea a toda esa bola de inútiles – el Raikage señaló a los morenos y luego a los ninja lastimados.

-De acuerdo, esperaremos – anunció Hatake.

-¿Esperar? – Kish alzó una ceja, luego se encogió de hombros, – bueno, si es lo que quieren – ella y Naruto caminaron unos metros y se sentaron en unas rocas cercanas al agua. Estaban cansados. Demasiadas cosas por procesar, demasiada preparación mental por lograr.

-No intenten escapar – el kage les vio con algo de rencor mientras se alejaba un poco en compañía de sus subordinados. No confiaba en ellos.

-No se preocupe, no escaparemos – sonrió la niña mientras Naruto le extendía una barra de chocolate recién sacada de su bolsa ninja – gracias – sonrió al rubio. Él asintió sin mirarla.

¿Ahora qué?

-Vigílenlos – ordenó el moreno.

-Claro, no se preocupe – asintió Kakashi, dirigiéndoles una mirada a Sasuke y Sakura, señalando que fuesen a ver a los dos "criminales", ellos asintieron y se acercaron con cautela, Sakura intentaba sonreír y Sasuke miraba con enfado a la menor.

-Hola – saludó la pelirrosa; Naruto le vio de reojo sin mucho interés, Kishasa vio a ambos jóvenes de Konoha con la barra de chocolate en su boca.

-¿Ahora si saludas con amabilidad? – preguntó mordiendo el chocolate y sacándose el resto de la boca – ¿no me vas a golpear? – sonrió burlona, un pequeño tic apareció en la frente de la ojijade.

-¿Por, por qué haría eso? – intentaba parecer amable. Control, control, necesitaba control sobre si misma.

-No lo sé, parecías muy molesta cuando revelé que no habías besado a alguien – se encogió de hombros la pequeña comiéndose el resto de la golosina, Sakura se sonrojó al recordar eso. Golpe bajo.

-Yo, yo… – ante el nerviosismo de la chica Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, evitando reírse a lo grande, desafortunadamente les había aprendido a los Akatsuki el reírse de los demás, aunque no siempre lo hacía, pero le era gracioso ver a la incontenible Sakura siendo sometida a la vergüenza por su compañera: una niñita tres años menor que ella.

-Kish – la chica vio a su compañero – no juegues con Sakurita, ¿no ves que no puede defenderse ante un tema del que no conoce algo? – el asombro de la chica al ver que le defendía y se burlaba de ella a la vez fue bastante, Kishasa soltó una leve risilla, le divertía cuando Naruto intentaba ser tan cínico como casi todos sus maestros. Él también podía manejar diferentes máscaras.

-Je, muy cierto – ella vio a Haruno – perdona, cosa rosa.

-¿Cosa rosa? – Otro tic nervioso, el control escapaba de su manos, – escúchame, mocosa, tengo nombre al igual que tú.

-Lo sé.

-Qué bueno, porque si me sigues tratando mal…

-¿Qué? – La niña se puso en pie y le vio de manera retadora – ¿Qué harás? ¿Me vas a pegar? Si haces eso estarías violando un punto del trato y Naruto-nii y yo nos marcharíamos después de matarte – sonrió con malicia.

-Tú… – Sakura apretaba sus puños, maldita mocosa engreída.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás? – Sakura alzó su mano, Kish estaba lista para esquivar un golpe y Naruto sonrió, si ella le pegaba se irían y no tendría que soportar aquello, los ninja que apreciaban la escena se preocuparon, conociendo a Sakura seguro que…

-Bien, puedes llamarme como quieras – puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña, de forma "amistosa" – lo soportaré porque no quiero que Naruto se vaya – sonrió forzadamente. Kishasa sonrió maliciosa.

-Ok, está bien que no te importe, pero… – cambió su tono a uno más serio –…deja de tocarme o te juro que perderás ese brazo de un solo movimiento – señaló con una mirada amenazante, Sakura se estremeció y apartó su mano de inmediato, pegándola a su cuerpo. Gaara esbozó una media sonrisa ante la osadía de la niña. La sorpresa se hizo presente de nuevo al escuchar como Naruto soltaba una sonora y alegremente sádica carcajada.

-Jajajajaja, oh, Kish, tú siempre tan graciosa – se puso en pie y le revolvió sus cobrizos cabellos, despeinándola otro poco. Alejando la sensación de la mano de otra persona sobre su cabeza.

-¿Por qué es gracioso? – le vio con un puchero por alborotarle más su ya despeinado cabello.

-Porque, conociéndote, no solo le arrancarías el brazo a Sakura – sonrió malicioso, ella también le sonrió de igual manera. Un juego interesante.

-Cierto, primero le cortaría las venas y arterias, luego le arrancaría los dedos uno a uno lenta y tortuosamente y, finalmente, si sobrevive al sangrado y al dolor, se lo arrancaría – contó con sus dedos el proceso.

-Ja, por eso te dije que no creía en nada que sólo le arrancarías el brazo – Sakura estaba boquiabierta, como Hinata, Sasuke y muchos otros ante las palabras del rubio, ¡estaba alentando a la niña a hacerles daño! – como sea, lo que les hagas o no es su problema, no el mío – soltó los cobrizos cabellos y se quitó la camisa.

-¿Cuántas veces te he de decir que no hagas eso frente a mí? – se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-¿Importa? – él se encogió de hombros inclinándose sobre la superficie rocosa hasta hundir sus manos en el agua y comenzar a lavarse el rostro y el torso; Hinata se sonrojó, y no era para menos: Naruto había adquirido un escultural cuerpo con los constantes y rigurosos entrenamientos de Akatsuki.

-Mmm, supongo que no – se encogió de hombros mientras se soltaba el cabello, de verdad no importaba, ya había visto bastante más de Naruto, – tsk, odio que mi cabello sea rebelde y termine enredado.

-Las cosas se parecen a sus dueños – dijo Suigetsu en un susurro.

-¡Te escuché, espadachín! – Advirtió ella, haciendo palidecer al albino – hm, como sea – miró de nuevo a su compañero inclinándose ella también y sumergiendo toda su cabeza en el agua, para luego salir – ah, esta agua está deliciosa, hace algo de calor a pesar de ser como las seis de la tarde – murmuró viendo a su compañero.

-Hmp – fue la respuesta del chico. Los dos eran observados atentamente por todos mientras se limpiaban todo rastro de tierra y sangre, o al menos todo lo que podían. Kish se había arrodillado con un pañuelo en mano y le limpiaba con esmero la cara, los brazos y el torso a Naruto, quien se dejaba hacer sin chistar. Le agradaba ser mimado por ella, lo aprovecharía antes de que recordara que tenían asuntos pendientes.

-Nee, Naruto-kun, ¿crees que mis senpais se enfaden porque pase tanto tiempo fuera de casa? – se sentó al borde de las rocas al finalizar su tarea, quitándose sus zapatos ninja metió los pies al agua; Naruto se tumbó a su lado viendo el cielo.

-Ja, conociéndoles, no dudo en que me quieran matar cuando regresemos – cerró los ojos y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca, dispuesto a dormitar un rato. Kishasa alzó una ceja por un segundo.

"Regresemos." Él no parecía dispuesto a ceder ante la tentación de volver para siempre a su aldea. ¿Ya era por completo leal a Akatsuki? Rió para ocultar sus cavilaciones:

-Jajajaja, cierto, pero no te preocupes, evitaré que te lastimen, o al menos que te maten – le sonrió y en los labios del moreno asomó una sonrisa sincera de diversión.

-Tal parece que, que con ella vuelve a ser un poco Naruto – sonrió Hinata al verles conversar amenamente.

-Sí – Kakashi les miraba pensativo. Esa relación cercana sería un obstáculo más a superar para convencerle de regresar definitivamente.

Luego de un rato:

-Bien, hemos vuelto – el Raikage hizo acto de aparición, seguido de Bee, Omoi y Karui ya cargados con sus respectivos equipajes para el viaje, pues mientras los Akatsuki se despedían los kage y Kakashi habían acordado que se marcharían ese mismo día. Entre más pronto empezaran con ese trato más pronto terminaría.

-¿Eh? – Kish dejó de jugar con el agua, Naruto se incorporó, viendo a los de la Nube.

-Hatake Kakashi, te hago responsable de lo que le pase a mi hermano en sus "vacaciones" – vio con cautela a los de Akatsuki – tú, mocosa – señaló a Kishasa con la mirada.

-¿Si? – le sonrió mientras se ponía sus sandalias ninja.

-Si le haces algo a mi hermano menor, juro que los perseguiré y cazare a cada uno de ustedes los Akatsuki – amenazó.

-De acuerdo, pero no se preocupe, Raikage tontito, no le haré algo malo a Bee-sama – sonrió.

-Hmp, eso espero por su bien – el kage miró a sus subordinados – Karui, Omoi, también a ustedes los responsabilizo de lo que le pase a mi hermano – los morenos tragaron grueso y sonrieron forzadamente.

-No-no se preocupe, Raikage-dono, le cuidaremos muy bien – aseguraron. Sus vidas pendían de un hilo. Tendrían que ser muy cuidadosos y no despegar la mirada del jinchuuriki.

-Ok, Bee – los hermanos se miraron – cuídate y más te vale volver con vida, ¿entiendes?

-Si brother, lo entiendo, lo comprendo, yo vivo vuelvo – rapeó el sujeto.

-Bueno, entonces ya se pueden marchar, cualquier anomalía me la informan, ¿entienden?

-Claro, no se preocupe, le mandaré mensajes cada día sobre lo que pase – aseguró Kakashi.

-Mh, pueden irse, yo me regreso a la aldea – el hombre comenzó a subir la colina rocosa. No había otra opción. Estaba salvando a su aldea y, posiblemente, el que visitaran Konoha les traería algo a favor.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, Naruto – vieron al rubio – por favor – indicó con su mano el camino, Naruto bufó pero se levantó, se puso su camisa y fue por Kishasa, ella le dio la mano y se paró. Comenzaron a andar siendo observados por A desde lo alto de la colina.

-Suerte, hermano – susurró antes de perder a todos de vista.

.

.

.

-Aaah – Kishasa llamó la atención – Hatake Kakashi, tengo una pregunta – el hombre la vio de reojo.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos esta noche en Kumogakure? Es bastante tarde y ustedes están cansados por la pelea, según sé era mejor quedarnos a descansar un rato – Naruto asintió en su mente a esa idea. Él pensaba que se quedarían en Kumo al menos esa noche, con suerte algún incidente se presentaba y ellos se marchaban antes de siquiera pisar Konoha.

-Sí, pero tenemos un tiempo límite para llevar de vuelta a Naruto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les dieron?

-Nos quedan cuatro días para llevarle, es el tiempo justo para llegar a Konoha si corremos – recordó todo el camino que tenían que recorrer.

-Ah, eso es bastante tiempo – ella caminaba detrás de él, a su lado iba Naruto y, al lado de ambos, iban Sakura, Sasuke, Neji y Tenten, detrás iban Omoi y Karui, el resto iba delante.

-¿Bastante tiempo? ¿Sabes lo que tardamos en hallarles? – Temari le vio de reojo.

-Bueno, eso se debió a que no cuentan con mi jutsu pero, supongo que podría llevarles a todos hasta Konoha en poco tiempo – dijo con simpleza – _así apresuraríamos las cosas._

-Cierto, tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo funciona esa técnica? – Gai le vio curioso, ella sonrió.

-Asunto confidencial de Akatsuki – una gota resbaló por la sien de algunos – y, ¿qué dicen? ¿Les ahorro unas horas de viaje? – se detuvieron y le vieron, mantenía las manos en la cintura, otorgándole un aire de seguridad.

Naruto mordió su lengua, por él bien podrían tardar meses en regresar a la aldea de la Hoja.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en que nos llevaras en dirección a Konoha y no a Akatsuki? – interrogó Sai.

-Pues, solo confíen – se encogió de hombros, miró de reojo a Naruto, este colocó su mano en el hombro de ella. Ya lo había decidido.

-Confiar en el enemigo, si como no – Kankurou ironizó.

-No tienen opción – Kishasa creó algunos sellos con rapidez, al instante todos comenzaron a desvanecerse.

-¡¿Qué diablos…?! – Karui no pudo terminar su frase, pues aparecieron en otro sitio.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Hinata miraba a su alrededor dudosa: el panorama había cambiado, estaban al borde de una colina.

-No pude transportarnos muy lejos, ya que estoy cansada y somos muchos, así que nos traje a un pobladito que queda de paso – la niña sonrió y señaló el pequeño lugar – aquí podremos pasar la noche y descansar a gusto – Kakashi vio el sitio y se sorprendió, estaban en un poblado al que les habría tomado unas ocho horas llegar.

-Bueno, parece que si vamos en la dirección correcta – habló el ninja que copia.

-¿Seguro, Kakashi-sensei? – Lee no podía creerlo.

-Sí – vieron a la niña sonriente.

-Se los dije, solo tenían que confiar, ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a buscar un sitio donde nos podamos hospedar? – Hatake asintió.

-Vamos – la niña dio un paso pero todo se movió a su alrededor, Naruto le sujetó a tiempo para que no cayera.

-¡Kish! – Hinata y el resto vieron a Naruto sosteniendo a su compañera con un destello de preocupación asomándose en sus azulinos ojos.

-Ah, lo siento, pero creo que estoy más cansada de lo que pensaba – el rubio suspiró. Era tal como pensaba.

-Por eso te dije que no era buena idea hacer esto, no importase que yo te iba a dar algo de chakra – ¿él dijo eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Mientras esperaban a los de Kumo? ¿Mientras caminaban? ¿Cuándo?

-Perdona, pero Sasori-senpai me contagió un poco su impaciencia – sonrió ya sosteniéndose ella sola.

-Ah – Naruto cerró los ojos, dejando salir su suspiro, y caminó hasta arrodillarse delante de ella, ofreciéndole su espalda – anda, sube – la menor no se resistió, estaba consiente de cuanto chakra había gastado, si continuaba exigiéndose el andar podría ser malo, en especial porque…

Deshizo las ideas.

-Está bien – ella trepó a la espalda de su amigo, Naruto se incorporó, tambaleando un poco – oye, tú también has gastado mucho chakra – apuntó ella. Naruto se mantuvo firme, evitando que ella buscara pretextos para hacer las cosas a su manera.

-No te preocupes, aguantaré cargarte hasta dónde quieres – sonrió echando a caminar. No tardarían mucho.

-¿Hasta dónde quiere? – Sasuke alzó una ceja mientras veía a su amigo pasar al lado de todos con la mujercita a cuestas, bajando la colina.

-Sigámoslos – ordenó Gaara y ellos también comenzaron a andar. Momentos después se detenían frente a un local que ponía el letrero de "Posada" y abajo decía "aguas termales".

-¿Aguas termales? – Tenten preguntó.

-Sip – Kish bajó de la espalda de Naruto y les vio – hoy pagaré una habitación en esta posada con aguas termales, nos vendrá bien a Naruto-kun y a mí para reponer energías – sonrió.

-Este, pues, me parece bien pero…– Gai miraba a Kakashi.

-Miren, la última vez que vine con Sasori-sempai la habitación más grande era para ocho personas y solo costaba $12500 yenes por noche, pagaré esa habitación y nos hospedaremos en ella Naruto-nii, Killer Bee, cinco de ustedes y yo; si no pueden pagar el hospedaje aquí simplemente busquen otro lugar y ya – se encogió de hombros al tiempo que entraba al local seguida de Naruto.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Ino les miró interrogante.

-No nos queda de otra más que entrar – suspiró Kakashi, esa niña se manejaba sola, – nos dividiremos en varias habitaciones y compartiremos el gasto – los chicos asintieron. Kish salió de nuevo.

-Oh, se me olvidaba, aquí no aceptan mascotas – señaló a Akamaru.

-¡¿Qué?! – Kiba lucía molesto.

-Tran-tranquilo, Kiba-kun – calmó Hinata.

-Kiba, transforma a Akamaru con ayuda de tu jutsu estilo bestia – dijo Shino, Kiba hizo lo que le pidieron a regañadientes, luego de decirle a Akamaru ya transformado que se portara como un humano, entraron. Los dos de Akatsuki estaban en el recibidor hablando con la encargada.

-¿Ya no son aguas termales mixtas? – la pequeña lucía confundida.

-No, disculpe. Cambiamos la política el mes pasado.

-Mmm, pero, ¿puede hacer una excepción por mí? – Kish sonrió de manera adorable y convincente, la mujer, algo mayor, también sonrió. Naruto cruzó sus brazos, su habilidad para convencer a otros de cumplir con sus caprichos cuando entraba en modo "adorable" era de temer.

-Supongo que sí, si pagas otro poco – concedió la señora, ¿qué daño podría haber?

-El dinero no es problema, le daré $16000 yenes – la chica sacó de su bolso ninja un monedero y pagó la cantidad en efectivo, sorprendiendo a todos por lo fácil que se desprendía de esa suma de dinero.

Nota mental: Kakuzu seguro se molestaría por eso y Naruto debería pagarlo, ¿cuánto le quedaba de sus ahorros? Esperaba que lo suficiente.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, aquí está la llave de su habitación, serán los únicos huéspedes junto con ellos si no llegan más personas – la mujer vio a los ninja, Kish les miró de reojo y asintió.

-Gracias – Naruto tomó la llave e hizo una reverencia a la mujer. Kakashi se acercó al recibidor y comenzó a pedir el resto de las habitaciones mientras los ninja sacaban el dinero.

-Killer Bee-sama, usted y sus dos pupilos se quedarán con Naruto y conmigo, junto con…– recorrió con la mirada a los de Konoha y Suna – Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji y Nara Shikamaru – señaló a los nombrados mientras caminaba – bien, vamos – caminó seguida de Naruto rumbo a la habitación. Ellos les siguieron. Al entrar se encontraron con una recamara bastante amplia y limpia, con un balcón que daba a las afueras de la ciudad y el cielo estrellado, las cobijas estaban acomodadas al lado.

De pronto Kishasa se giró encarando a Naruto:

-Oye, Naruto-kun, ¿y la mochila? – Ante la repentina pregunta la frente de Naruto se puso azul – la hemos olvidado, de nuevo – hubo un suspiro por parte de ambos – bueno, al menos esta vez le he puesto un sello – en menos de tres segundos ella ya había invocado su equipaje.

-Que bien, no pensaba regresar por ella – murmuró el rubio al tiempo que los de Konoha y Kumo dejaban sus cosas en diferentes lugares, Kish y Naruto se instalaron en una esquina.

-¿Qué harías sin mí? – sonrió triunfal la menor.

-Hmp – Naruto sonrió de medio lado, pelearía un poco, – seguro no me metería en tantos problemas – Kish le sacó la lengua con gesto infantil y él soltó una risilla. Había ganado un punto.

-Bueno, ahí se ven, me voy a las aguas termales – Karui salió del cuarto seguida de reojo por los Akatsuki.

-También me marcho – Neji igual se fue.

-¡Yo voy, yo voy, a bañarme hoy! – Killer Bee salió.

-Em, yo… – Omoi se quedó indeciso.

-Omoi, ¿cierto? – Kakashi le vio, el moreno asintió con la cabeza – te encargo que les vigiles, también voy a las aguas termales – sin más Hatake desapareció, dejando a los últimos tres dentro de la habitación. Era momento de ponerlos a prueba.

-¿Ah? – Omoi comenzó a sudar - _¿Cómo es que me metí en esto? ¿A quién se le ocurre dejarme solo con ellos? Seguro me matarán y luego escaparán llevándose a Bee-sensei con ellos y…_

-Oye, ¿ya vamos nosotros también a bañarnos? – Kish le miró con una sonrisa y Omoi asintió, sin dejar de sudar del miedo, – pues vamos – salieron del cuarto y llegaron a la sección donde las aguas termales se dividían para los hombres y las mujeres.

Naruto entró un momento al de los hombres seguido de Omoi, ambos se desvistieron y se echaron agua encima para quitarse el polvo y la suciedad; cuando terminaron Omoi comenzó a ir donde los demás pero, al ver que Naruto, con una toalla atada a la cintura, tomaba otra en la mano y salía él le siguió.

-Te tardaste un poco – Kishasa continuaba fuera del baño de chicas y con la ropa puesta.

-Hmp, terminemos con esto de una buena vez – ella asintió y vio a Omoi.

-Espera aquí un momento – Omoi solo atinó a asentir y sorprenderse al ver que la niña se metía en el baño de mujeres…seguida por Naruto.

El grito en el sitio no se hizo esperar.

-¡KYAAA! – Omoi, por inercia, corrió adentrándose en ese baño también – ¡¿Qué diablos hacen aquí ustedes?! – las mejillas de Omoi se tiñeron de un intenso carmesí al ver a las jóvenes konoichi metidas en el agua e intentando taparse con sus brazos sus pechos.

-Yo…yo…

-¡Mierda! ¡Salgan inmediatamente! – Karui llamó su atención viendo hacia ella, grave error, recibió un golpe con un jabón en la cara.

-Ay.

-¡Sal, Omoi!

-Él no puede irse, Hatake Kakashi le ha encargado vigilarnos a Naruto-kun y a mi – Omoi vio a la niña, se estaba desvistiendo y Naruto permanecía a su lado con los ojos cerrados pacíficamente, como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo estar rodeado por hermosas mujeres desnudas.

Lo cual no era así, pero no le daría el gusto a su amiga de molestarlo con ello después.

-Entiendo eso, ¿pero porque tienen que entrar ellos aquí? – Sakura intentaba calmarse.

-Una regla de Akatsuki con respecto a mi es que, si se va a las aguas termales, tengo que estar en el mismo sitio que los que me acompañan. Omoi-san, por favor cierra los ojos – el moreno, ni tardo ni perezoso los cerró con fuerza, reforzando su momentánea ceguera colocando una mano delante de sus ojos – gracias – ella terminó de quitarse todo, se echó algo de agua encima y comenzó a enjabonarse.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la regla esa con que Naruto y el de Kumo estén aquí dentro? – Karin no les golpeaba solo porque no quería que le viesen desnuda.

-Pues, digamos que yo no me puedo bañar en las aguas termales sin alguien de Akatsuki cerca, y él único que está cerca es Naruto-nii así que…

-Naruto, ¿se quedará a darse un baño con nosotras? – Temari había logrado alcanzar una toalla y cubrirse.

-No, por supuesto que no. Sólo está aquí hasta que me termine de limpiar la suciedad – ya había terminado de tallarse el cuerpo y ahora se enjabonaba el cabello.

-¿Lu-luego se-se irán? – Hinata estaba muy roja, el solo hecho de pensar que Naruto le viese desnuda le hacía sentir mareada. Era demasiado para su corazón.

-Ajá, disfrutaré de las aguas termales en el baño de los chicos – contestó la menor con simpleza vaciándose agua encima para quitarse el jabón del cuerpo y el cabello.

-¡¿Qué?! – nuevo grito por parte de las chicas y Omoi. Tenía que estar bromeando.

-Sí, es preferible que yo vaya ahí a que nos quedemos Naruto-nii, Omoi-san y yo aquí – la niña tomó la toalla que Naruto había jalado y se la enrolló alrededor del cuerpo – bueno, ya acabé, vamos – Naruto abrió los ojos, viendo a su compañera y a ninguna más, asintió. No es que le maravillase la idea de que los hombres viesen a la niña, pero lo prefería a quedarse en un baño rodeado de chicas desnudas, además Kish le había prometido no quitarse la toalla del cuerpo. Comenzaron a salir, Kish tomó de la mano a Omoi y le jaló – vamos, Omoi-san.

-S-sí – el peliblanco chocó contra la pared de madera antes de poder salir y abrir los ojos – eso ha sido peligroso, creí que Karui me mataría – suspiró el chico sacándole una risilla a Kish.

-Ajá, no creas que no me di cuenta de lo que realmente pensabas hacer – el joven de Kumo se sonrojó, si ella insinuaba lo que él creía que insinuaba estaba frito.

-No, no lo digas.

-No lo haré – le sonrió, Naruto se detuvo a la entrada del baño de hombres y se giró hacia su compañera. Respiró profundo, preparándose para muchas cosas.

Estaría muerto cuando se enteraran de los acontecimientos. Ahora sí estaría muerto…o al menos en cama por unos meses.

-Ya sabes las reglas de que te permita hacer esto.

-Sí, no quitarme la toalla y salir cuando tú me lo digas – recordó la mujercita.

-Perfecto – Naruto tomó la cantidad exacta de toallas que necesitaría para cada ninja y entró, seguido por Omoi y Kish.

-Vaya, hasta que se dignan en aparecer – se burló Kiba, los hombres tenían los ojos cerrados, por eso no se percataron de la presencia de la niña, además de estar demasiado relajados, solo Suigetsu se encontraba nadando de un lado a otro.

-Hmp – Naruto les arrojó una toalla a cada uno, provocando que le viesen.

-¡Oye! – Al ver que no venía solo con Omoi algunos se sonrojaron – ¿Qué-que hace ella aquí? – Suigetsu se cubrió por instinto.

-Se dará un baño en las termas aquí – Naruto entro al agua y le dio la mano para ayudarla y que no cayera – así que cúbranse – Kakashi ocultó un suspiro, así que habpia escuchado bien hace poco. Que extraña forma de actuar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Para eso está en baño de las chicas! ¡Que se vaya ahí! – recriminó Inuzuka.

-No puedo estar sola – Kishasa ya estaba dentro y caminaba hacia una orilla del baño siguiendo a Naruto.

-No estarías sola, están las demás chicas – señaló Kankurou, nervioso.

-Ellas no son de Akatsuki y, para mí y mis senpai, eso es estar sola – la menor se sentó al lado izquierdo de Naruto, quedando entre la pared de madera que dividía las secciones y el cuerpo del rubio, conservando un poco de espacio personal. Ella cerró los ojos.

Ah, relajante.

-Pero, este es el baño de hombres. Te-te regañaran por entrar aquí – Lee también se había cubierto, como todos.

-No, no lo harán, por eso he pagado un poco más – los ninja recordaron la escena de cuando entraron. Se dieron una bofetada mental, ¿cómo no lo vieron venir?

-Aun así, una dama no debería de ver a un hombre desnudo – dijo Maito con una sonrisa nerviosa, Kish le miró, poniéndole más nervioso.

-No sería la primera vez que veo a un hombre desnudo – se alzó de hombros, sonrojando a los chicos y a las chicas, que estaban del otro lado escuchando la conversación lo mejor que podían.

-¡¿Qué, que?! – Las chicas, Omoi, Kiba, Gaara y Kankurou abrieron mucho los ojos. Naruto se abstuvo de reírse de sus reacciones, eso no eran tan divertido si pensaba en los contras.

-Ya he visto a todos mis senpai varones desnudos, incluyendo a Naruto-nii, así que no le veo lo especial a ver a otros en las mismas condiciones – volvió a cerrar los ojos – todos los hombres son iguales por fuera, lo único que les diferencia un poco es su musculatura y…

-Kish, ¿recuerdas lo que Sasori te dijo sobre hablar de eso con otros? – Naruto también tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque no se notase a él también le incomodaba el tema de conversación que mantenían. Reiteraba su idea: nunca se acostumbraría a la forma despreocupada de ser de su amiga, vaya precio por vivir con casi puros hombres.

-Ah, sí, perdona – la menor se recargó en el hombro de su compañero, dispuesta a dormir un poco. Lo necesitaba.

-Hm – Naruto guardó silencio.

-¿Y no te apena que nosotros te veamos? – Sai lucía confundido, de lo que sabía sobre las chicas, a ellas no les gustaba que las viesen semi desnudas.

-No, ¿por qué habría de apenarme? – Le miró – no es como que tenga un cuerpo como el de Temari-san o el de Ino-san, mucho menos como el de Hinata-san ¿o sí? – Las chicas nombradas se sonrojaron, la joven pelinegra estaba a segundos de desmayarse; ese comentario era muy cierto, su cuerpo aún no se había desarrollado por completo, – además, sólo soy una "inocente niñita" según ustedes, ¿dónde está el problema de todo esto? – una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de algunos, otra cosa cierta pues varios lo habían pensado.

Naruto contuvo otra sonrisa. Los había dejado sin argumentos válidos.

-¿Entonces, te quedarás? – Shikamaru lo veía problemático.

-Sí, ¿algún problema? – les vio con malicia, dando a recordar el acuerdo.

-No, ninguno – contestó el flojo cerrando los ojos él también.

-Qué bueno – Kishasa se abrazó al dorso de Uzumaki, este le pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros, abrazándola, – ahora, si ya no tiene más objeciones o preguntas tontas, me gustaría relajarme un rato – suspiró cerrando otra vez los ojos. Nadie volvió a molestarla, aunque Sasuke no aseguraba reprimirse por mucho más tiempo las ganas de preguntar acerca de Itachi.

-Kish – Naruto le llamó pasado un largo tiempo, todos continuaban dentro del agua relajándose como mejor podían teniendo en cuenta que una chica estaba ahí.

-Mh, ya sé – ella abrió sus ojos y le sonrió, separándose de él y metiéndose al agua por completo, Naruto hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron unos segundos después a la superficie – vamos – de nuevo ella se hundió en el agua, Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a andar para salir, a un tramo de llegar al final se detuvo y vieron a la menor sacar de nuevo la cabeza del agua, cerca de Neji, le sonrió al Hyuuga y luego vio a Omoi – nee, Omoi-san, vamos a cenar.

-¿Eh? – el moreno les vio, Naruto ya estaba fuera del agua, Kishasa se puso en pie, sosteniendo con su mano derecha la tolla pegada a su cuerpo, haciendo sonrojar a Gaara y Omoi, quienes desviaron la mirada de inmediato; Naruto le dio la mano y ella salió por completo del agua.

-Vamos, apúrate, Naruto-nii y yo tenemos hambre; anda, que no podemos ir si no nos vigilas – sonrió, el moreno asintió y les siguió, mirando el suelo, – gracias – Naruto le había dado una bata y se la había puesto, quitándole la toalla mojada y arrojándola al suelo – bueno, nos vamos al comedor, nos vemos ahí – se despidió cuando Naruto y Omoi ya tuvieron puestas sus respectivas batas. Los tres salieron.

-Ah, ya se fue – Kiba suspiró y se quitó la toalla de la cintura – ahora si podré disfrutar como se debe el estar aquí – Hatake tomó una toalla seca y él también salió del agua. Parece que por el momento las cosas iban bien.

-Voy a seguirles, nos vemos – él también se fue. Sin decir una palabra, Sasuke salió igualmente y les siguió.

-Menudo problema es tener a una chica aquí dentro – Shikamaru puso sus brazos sobre la superficie rocosa del lugar.

-Si pero, al menos, ha servido para estar en paz – dijo Shino, Nara asintió.

.

.

.

-Jajajaja, ya basta, Naruto-kun, si sigues pensando eso no podré comer de la risa – Kish se sostenía el estómago, había soltado los palillos con los que sostenía un trozo de carne de res luego de un rato en silencio en el comedor. Todos miraron en la dirección en la que ellos estaban sentados. Uzumaki sonreía de medio lado.

-Nadie te ha dicho que hurgues en mi mente – recordó comiendo un poco de arroz.

-Je, creo que no, pero fue gracioso – le sonrió retomando su comida.

-Hmp.

-Em, disculpen pero…

-¿Si, Omoi-san? – los de Akatsuki estaban sentados en la misma mesita que Omoi, Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke.

-¿A qué se refiere él con lo de hurgar en su mente? – señaló a Naruto.

-Ah, es eso – la chiquilla tomó un sorbo del té que había pedido – creo que es más que obvio que se refiere al hecho de que yo pueda leerle la mente – sonrió con inocencia, Naruto continuaba comiendo.

-¿Leer la mente? – Kakashi le vio interrogante.

-Ah, supongo que podría hacer una excepción a mis propias reglas y decirles algo – se encogió de hombros, de todas formas rompería esas reglas tarde o temprano, – yo puedo leer la mente de las personas que me rodean, claro que uso chakra al hacerlo, pero es mínimo ya que nací con esa habilidad – explicó dando una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Por eso es que lograste saber todo sobre nosotros con solo vernos? – Sakura sentía sus manos sudar.

-Sí y no, fue por muchas razones más, pero supongo que esa fue la más fuerte – miró las zanahorias partidas en rodajas antes de comer una. No parecía darse cuenta de que aquella revelación los ponía más alerta.

Naruto meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- _Eso es peligroso_ – Kakashi ya no sabía si era tan buena idea llevarles con ellos. ¿Su promesa sería suficiente? Ahora las cosas ya no iban tan bien.

-Ja, no creo que puedas leer la mente en serio – de nuevo Kiba molestaba a la niña.

-¿Quieres que apostemos? – una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de ambos Akatsuki.

-¿Apostar?

-Claro, ¿o tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo yo? ¡Jamás! ¡Apostemos! – Kiba estaba entusiasmado.

-Bien, tú pensarás un numero cualquiera y yo lo adivinaré, si acierto serás mi esclavo por una semana y harás lo que yo diga sin chistar; si no acierto, yo haré lo miso, ¿vale? – Kiba tragó su comida y asintió – bien, piensa en tu número y díselo a Shino-san – Kiba hizo lo que se le pidió.

-Listo – anuncio el Inuzuka, Naruto meneó la cabeza con desaprobación otra vez.

- _Lo siento, Kiba, pero te has metido en un lío muy grande_ – hubo una sonrisa maliciosa de Kishasa ante los pensamientos de su compañero. Naruto estaba en lo correcto.

-Tu número es 12108 – dijo sin titubear haciendo palidecer a Kiba – ¿estoy en lo correcto? – vieron a Shino, Kiba implorando porque mintiera, pero no fue así.

-Correcto.

-Jeje, perfecto, ya sabré que hacer contigo por una semana – sonrió antes de continuar comiendo. Uzumaki llegó a sentir algo de pena por el chico. Muy mala idea apostar con su compañera, muy, muy mala idea.

-No-no es justo – un aura depresiva rodeó al joven Inuzuka – ¡Shino, debiste haber mentido! – le recriminó a su compañero.

-No podía hacerlo, porque si era cierto lo que ella decía entonces no hubiese tenido sentido – Shino no le prestó más atención y comió.

Hinata observó de reojo como Naruto tomaba la mano de Kishasa y le impedía seguir comiendo más cosas dulces, ella le hizo un puchero pero luego se rindió y comenzó a jugar con él; lo curioso era la forma en que Naruto le correspondía, con sonrisas y palabras gentiles, se notaba esa complicidad de amigos que tenían entre ellos.

Una punzada de dolor se instaló en su pecho.

-Ah… – la menor bostezó sobre la mesa – que cansada estoy, he usado mucho chakra hoy y en poco tiempo – se recostó sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, Naruto terminó de beber su té y se levantó, cargando a Kishasa en brazos – ¿eh? – abrió los ojos cuando ya estuvo lejos del suelo.

-Es hora de que la niña duerma – un tono de broma y maduro a la vez que tomó por sorpresa a los chicos. Kish le sonrió cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose entre esos brazos, impregnándose de la calidez que su compañero emanaba.

-Por esta vez, estaré de acuerdo. Nee, Omoi-san, es mejor que nos sigas – dijo con los ojos cerrados, el moreno de Kumo sólo se terminó de un golpe su té y salió caminando tras ellos; el resto vio alejarse a las tres personas.

-Naruto, con ella sí parece él – suspiró Sakura cuando ellos desaparecieron de su vista.

-Hm – asintió Hinata sonriendo – incluso actúa de forma madura.

-Aprovechemos estos días al máximo y convenzamos a Naruto de que vuelva con nosotros, le daremos todo el cariño que ella le da – dijo una animosa Tenten.

-Sí – asintieron. Sin embargo, ese podía ser un gran reto. No sabían cuan fuerte era la conexión de esos dos.

- _Naruto, te recuperaré, amigo_ – Sasuke se levantó y fue también tras esos tres.

Les quedaban unos largos y tediosos días por recorrer.

.

* * *

.

Como son vacaciones, este capítulo viene acorde.

Disculpen si por ahí hay errores, no pude revisarlo dos veces. He estado ocupada con las fiestas y buscando tiempo para escribir por ratos.

Espero el capítulo fuese de su agrado porque, vaya, es uno de los más largos de esta historia.

Mañana espero traerles otro capítulo, si no puedo, haré una última actualización el 31, para terminar el año; creo que para entonces ya tengo "Ángel Guardián".

Gracias a todos por leer. Disfruten de las festividades.

P.D.: nadie adivino lo de la rima.

~o~o~o

 **AcidESP:** podría ser lo de Itachi y Naruto. Gracias, ahora la escuela está en pausa, pero estas festividades consumen mucho tiempo.

 **OTAKUFire:** Lo siento, no acertaste a la rima. Pues sí, regresa, ya veremos como se desarrolla todo. Gracias.

 **ichimaruuu:** jajaja, las relaciones de todos los Akatsuki son un misterio que se irá resolviendo poco a poco. Por favor, continúa leyendo para saberlo.


	27. Chapter 27

¡Lo logre!

No sé ni cómo, pero aquí está la actualización.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 27: Konoha A La Vista.

El sol de una mañana resplandeciente se filtró pos las ventanas de los cuartos de los ninja de Konoha, Suna y Kumo, haciéndoles despertar. Gaara y Sasuke se encaminaron a la habitación donde durmiera la noche anterior Naruto, entraron sin tocar; Karui, Neji, Kakashi y Kishasa ya estaban en pie y vestidos, el resto dormía. Omoi soñando con quien sabe qué cosa, Bee con las cobijas dispersas por todo su alrededor y rapeando incoherencias. Detuvieron su mirada en Naruto, quien dormía plácidamente con la niña sentada a su lado.

-¿Se piensan quedar viendo a Naruto-nii dormir todo el tiempo? – se sobresaltaron ante la observación.

-Hmp – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos – no es de tu incumbencia – se vieron de forma retadora.

-Lo que pase con Naruto siempre es de mi incumbencia – le dijo con tono de superioridad, sacándole una sonrisa burlona a Gaara y a Neji – como sea – la niña se inclinó sobre Naruto y le besó la frente con cariño, gesto que incomodó a Gaara, devolviéndole a su rostro la seriedad – Naruto-kun, despierta – sonrió.

-Ya estoy despierto – el rubio abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, yendo a vestirse.

-¿Eh? Moo, eres malo, no te levantaste solo para no tener que jugar conmigo, ¿cierto? – El ojiazul sonrió de medio lado, la niña hacía un puchero; la plática despertó a Omoi, quien se desperezó y también comenzó a vestirse – voy a tener esto en mente también – Naruto contuvo un escalofrío ante la amenaza.

-Listo, ¿desayunamos? – preguntó sin prestarle atención a sus "amigos" una vez tuvo todo puesto y notó que el de Kumogakure igual.

-Sep, a desayunar, ¡vamos, Omoi-san! – tomó al moreno ya vestido de la mano y con su mochila a cuestas y salió de la habitación jaloneándolo, seguida de Naruto que cargaba su propio equipaje.

-Los esperamos abajo – pasó al lado de Gaara y Sasuke diciendo eso. Cuando salieron Karui soltó un bufido.

-Bueno ¿y esa mocosa quien se cree para andar jaloneando a Omoi? – metió sus cosas en su mochila con enfado.

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esta molestia?_ – Gaara no se entendía así mismo últimamente.

La noche pasada le molestó el no quedarse en la misma habitación que ellos y le molestó más cuando ella entro en el baño de chicos dejándose ver semi desnuda por todos, ¿qué le pasaba? Suspiró con cansancio y resignación.

 _-Naruto, te recuperaré, pero, primero, debo de arreglar ciertos asuntos con esa niña_ – Sasuke salió de la habitación, decidido a seguir a su amigo, él no le dejó solo en un pasado y ahora él, Uchiha Sasuke, no le abandonaría para que destruyese su vida.

.

.

.

-Gracias por todo – Naruto hizo una reverencia ante los propietarios de la posada, al igual que el resto del mundo.

-Bueno, continuemos con nuestro camino – Kakashi indicó con la mirada el sendero – aunque nos has ahorrado una parte del trayecto aún estamos retrasados, iremos un poco más rápido a partir de ahora y…

-Whaa, helado, ¡vamos, Naruto-nii, quiero helado! – Kakashi y otros se cayeron al estilo anime ante la poca atención de la niña. Naruto ocultó una sonrisa.

-Vamos – una venita saltó en la frente de Sakura, hasta Naruto les ignoraba.

 _-Pregúntales si no quieren helado._

 _-¿Yo porque? Tú eres la del dinero._

 _-Sí, pero ellos fueron tus amigos, anda, pregunta_.

 _-Está bien_ – Naruto vio a sus antiguos camaradas al llegar al puesto de helados – ¿no quieren? – señaló el dulce, sorprendiendo a todos por su repentino gesto de cortesía. ¿Quedaba esperanza?

-Eh…

-Vamos, si quieren solo pidan, yo pago – sonrisa sincera por parte de la acompañante del rubio, bien, quizá fue su idea – ande, Bee-sama, estas son sus vacaciones, compórtese como si las disfrutara – animó.

-Claro que las disfruto, quiero helado a mi gusto – el jinchuuriki del hachibi fue a pedir.

-Mmm, yo también – Temari se adelantó.

-Temari – Kankurou le vio con reproche. ¿En serio?

-¿Qué? Si la niñita quiere invitar no puedo desaprovechar su gesto – sonrió maliciosa. Después de eso, uno a uno, todos pidieron sus golosinas. Quedando Kish y Naruto al final.

-Dos de almendras con nuez y chocolate – el dependiente le dio el pedido a Naruto mientras Kishasa pagaba la cuenta – toma – el ojiazul le extendió su dulce.

-Gracias – miró al ninja que copia luego de sonreír a su amigo – bien, Hatake Kakashi, ahora si podemos continuar con el viaje – concedió sin dejar de sonreír, caminaron saliendo del pequeño pueblo.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos, en el bosque, y se terminaron los helados Naruto se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Sasuke le miró.

-Quédense quietos – parecía una orden por parte de Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué? – Sakura les vio.

-Usaré mi jutsu de espacio-tiempo – Kishasa comenzó a hacer sellos, a los pocos segundos ya estaban en otra parte del bosque.

Ni siquiera intentaron detenerla.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Chouji no era muy bueno para orientarse en esos casos, estaba algo mareado.

-A un día de viaje de Konoha a paso normal – Kishasa se recostó en un troco cercano.

-¡¿Qué?! – hubo asombro por parte de la mayoría.

-¿No me creen? Hatake Kakashi lo puede confirmar o alguno de los Hyuuga – Naruto se sentó a su lado. Neji activó su byakugan, intentando comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de la chica.

-Es cierto, estamos a un día de viaje de Konoha.

-¿Seguro, Neji-san? – preguntó Lee.

-Sí, acabamos de pasar otro poblado que reconozco.

 _-Ese jutsu, es demasiado veloz y poderoso pero…_ – Shikamaru observó a Naruto y la niña – _se nota que usa gran cantidad de chakra._

-Si seguimos este camino llegaremos a Konoha mañana por la mañana – comentó Naruto.

-¿Y por qué no nos llevas hasta Konoha de una buena vez? – Karin vio a Kishasa, ésta le regresó la mirada.

-Oye, ya he ayudado mucho, además, ustedes son muy pesados todos juntos, como que se deben de poner a dieta y bajar unos kilitos– desvió la mirada.

-¿Nos estas diciendo gordos? – a Ino le saltó una venita en la frente.

-Digo lo que veo – se alzó de hombros.

-¿Podrás usar esa técnica pronto? – Sai desvió la conversación ante el gesto asesino que se había posado en el rostro de su novia.

-Mmm, no.

-¿Tanto chakra consume? – Omoi interrogó.

-No es eso, es solo que no quiero.

-¿Por qué? – Sakura cruzó sus brazos.

-Solo no quiero y ya, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, cosa rosa – Kishasa se paró y Naruto le imitó. Estaba molesta.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono?! – Sakura le iba a pegar, la mano de Naruto le detuvo.

-Le tocas un cabello o le vuelves a hablar mal, Sakurita, y te mato – la mirada fría le dio un escalofrió a la pelirrosa. Naruto no estaba jugando, nadie volvería a herir a su compañera mientras él pudiese impedirlo.

-Naruto… – su mirada ojijade se hizo sombría.

-Vamos, ¿no dicen que tiene un tiempo límite para llevarme de vuelta? ¿Qué esperan? – el rubio le soltó de forma brusca y comenzó a caminar, Kish le siguió ignorando que ellos habían roto, en parte, su trato; los demás también le siguieron.

-Maldición, esa mocosa – Sakura apretaba los puños.

-Sakura, tranquilízate, todo lo hacemos por Naruto – le recordó Sasuke al pasar a su lado, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-Sasuke-kun – le vio un segundo – bien, aguantaré.

-Naruto, ¿me das una paleta de caramelo? – de pronto Kishasa le tendió la mano, esperando su dulce. Uzumaki contuvo la respiración medio segundo. Lo había olvidado. Y ahora ella estaba enfadada.

-Ya no quedan – Naruto cerró los ojos, ocultando sus nervios.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! – se detuvieron de golpe.

-No me preguntaste – se encogió de hombros. Era mejor que fingiera demencia. Él no tomaría la culpa, no, no, no.

-Pero tú sabes que me tienes que decir. Ash, de aquí a que llegamos a Konoha, más que ellos me molestan – ella se cruzó de brazos. Ahora si estaba enfadada por completo. Malo, muy malo.

-Puedes vivir sin los dulces por 24 horas – se alzó de hombros Naruto otra vez, aun sabiendo que eso no era cierto y que, si no ideaba una manera de limpiarse las manos sobre el problema, su integridad física estaría en grave peligro, todavía tenía muy presentes los diferentes castigos que Kishasa imponía…y que ya debía varios atrasados.

-¡No puedo! – Hizo un mohín – ¡Naruto-kun, idiota! – un golpe en la cabeza del chico no se hizo esperar.

-¡Oye! – Naruto se sobó y le miró retadoramente – ¡No vuelvas a golpearme! _¡No frente a ellos!_

-¡Pues no vuelvas a olvidarte de comprar mis paletas de caramelo! _¡Me importa un comino darte golpes en su presencia!_ – había rayitos saliéndoles de los ojos.

-¡Eso no justifica que me pegues!

-¡Claro que sí y, si quiero, puedo volverlo a hacer!

-¡Hazlo y le digo a Itachi-san que no te hable por una semana!

-¡Tu haz eso y le diré a Sasori-senpai que te convierta en marioneta!

-¡Ja! ¡Como si me fuera a dejar!

-¡No podrás contra él si le ayudo! – continuaron con su "pelea".

-Tanto escándalo por una paleta de caramelo – Kankurou, como otros, tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Se seguían escuchando reclamos como "le diré a Itachi-san que…", "mis maestros te mataran", "no juegues conmigo", "tonto", etcétera, esos dos peleaban en serio…al menos verbalmente.

-Bu-bueno…parece que si queda algo de Naruto-kun – sonrió Hinata.

-Tsk, si tú lo dices, pero son muy escandalosos peleando – Suigetsu tomó agua.

-Pelea, pelea, entre los Akatsuki hay pelea, ¡oh, sí! – canturreaba Bee divertido.

-Mmm, supongo que… – Omoi dio unos pasos hasta los de Akatsuki – disculpen…

-¡¿Qué?! – las miradas asesinas de ambos se centraron en el joven shinobi produciéndole algo de miedo. Que terrible.

-Yo…eeeh… – el moreno metió su mano en su bolso ninja y le tendió una paleta de caramelo a la menor – toma.

-¡Dulce! – de un movimiento rápido y ágil ella lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca, sonrojándose y sonriendo, aparte de calmarse al instante. Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio muy notorio, extrañando a sus acompañantes, pero es que ellos no conocían a Kishasa como él: se había salvado de una buena, una muy buena bronca. Bendito fuera ese ninja entrometido. Bendito el momento en que se decidió que él los acompañara.

-Gracias – murmuró indiferente hacia Omoi, sorprendiéndolo, éste solo asintió.

Un poco de agradecimiento no cambiaría las cosas.

-Gracias, Omoi-san – Kish se sacó un momento el dulce de la boca y tomó a su benefactor por el cuello de la camisa, jalándole sorpresivamente a su altura y dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo ruborizar un poco al ninja de Kumo y molestar al Kazekage sin que se diese cuenta.

Naruto contuvo el impulso de golpear su frente. Esa niña…

-Ah, como sigas haciendo eso, él terminará bien muerto – Naruto le jaló del cuello del vestido negro con morado que tenía puesto ese día.

-¡Hey! ¡No me jales! – Uzumaki comenzó a arrastrarla en dirección a Konoha. Sólo esperaba que…

-Vamos, queda un día de camino – fue todo lo que dijo luego de mirar alrededor con disimulo. El resto reemprendió la marcha.

-Vaya, sí que te ha gustado ese besito de parte de la mocosa – Karui iba a fastidiar a Omoi, no perdería la oportunidad.

-¿Eh? Yo, yo no… – un ligero tinte rosa de nuevo se puso en las morenas mejillas.

-Una niña le besó y él todo se sonrosó – se burló también Bee.

-Oigan, no creerán que…. – Omoi se puso a discutir con ellos.

Kishasa y Naruto permanecieron en silencio hasta que…

-Naruto, ¿por qué te llevas bien con Itachi? – Sasuke soltó su pregunta sin más ignorando las palabras que hasta hace poco le dijera a Sakura; es que ya no lo soportaba, las dudas ni le habían dejado pegar un ojo en toda la noche; lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

-Ese asunto no te incumbe – Naruto ni le vio y continuó caminando.

-¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡Todo lo relacionado con el maldito que asesinó a mi clan es de mi incumbencia! – Sasuke se plantó delante de Uzumaki, viéndole de manera retadora. Kish frunció el ceño, no le agradaba en nada que alguien hablase mal de su amado maestro. Todos se detuvieron, centrando su atención en los "mejores amigos".

-Mira Sasuke, me importa bien poco lo que creas sobre si debo o no decirte lo que se de Itachi y porque me llevo con él – Naruto le miraba imperturbable – no te diré algo y punto.

-Naruto… – Sasuke apretó los puños – tienes que decirme, ¡vas a decirme lo que quiero saber! – ok, el azabache estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia.

-Recuerda las reglas, Sasuke, no puedo responderte nada sobre Akatsuki, a menos que Kishasa me le permita – señaló a la niña con la mirada. El azabache igual la vio, ella se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando, no pensaba decir algo al respecto, al menos no por ahora, lo había prometido.

-¡Tú! – Sasuke le llamó, ella continuó caminando pero le contestó con tranquilidad e indiferencia:

-No pienso dejar que Naruto hable y yo tampoco hablaré a menos que lo deseé y, como no lo deseo, no hablaré – Naruto pasó a un lado de Sasuke y continuó su camino, el resto le siguió, Sakura se quedó al lado de Sasuke, que temblaba de rabia.

-Sasuke-kun…seguro podrás preguntarle después – él la vio, todavía molesto – cuando lo logremos convencer de quedarse seguro que te dice lo que quieras saber – Haruno sonrió al azabache, quien suspiró recordando que él había sido quien hacía poco la calmara. Debían mantener las cosas tranquilas por ahora.

-Bien – avanzó con gesto enfadado. Tenía miles de preguntas sobre Itachi y estaba seguro que Naruto y su molesta compañía se las podrían responder, solo tenía que aguardar otro poco.

Otro poco más para concretar su venganza.

.

.

.

-Descansaremos aquí el día de hoy, mañana continuaremos con el viaje – habló Kakashi al llegar a un claro casi al fin del atardecer, todo mundo se detuvo – Juugo, Lee, busquen leña para hacer una fogata; Neji, vigila los alrededores – los nombrados asintieron y fueron a por el pedido. Al poco los ninja ya estaban instalados en diferentes lugares alrededor de una pequeña y cálida hoguera. Se dispusieron a cenar.

-Toma – Naruto sacó de su mochila unas cuantas bolas de arroz compradas por la mañana en la posada y le dio una a su compañera.

-Gracias – comenzaron a comer, de pronto ella se puso de pie y fue donde Hinata – ten – la Hyuuga le miró confusa – anda, tómala que no me quedaré aquí para siempre – Hinata tomó la bola de arroz que ella le ofrecía.

-Eeeh, gracias – intentó sonreír, Kish solo se encogió de hombros y luego de eso la chica caminó hasta Omoi.

-Toma una – el moreno igual se le quedó viendo raro – anda, toma una – él obedeció ante la mirada un tanto furiosa de Gaara.

-¿Por qué me das de tu comida? – Kish ya estaba de nuevo sentada al lado de Naruto.

-Me estás dando algunas de tus paletas de caramelo cada que se me antoja, es una forma de compensarlo y decirte gracias – contestó ella tomando algo de agua de su cantimplora.

-Ah, vaya…pues, gracias – el moreno comenzó a comer su "compensación". Ella podía ser amable.

-¿Y a Hinata por qué? – Ino le miró con intriga pasado un rato.

-Ah, ese es otro asunto que no pienso revelar – Naruto sonrió de medio lado ante el tono seguro y arrogante que mostraba – _lo hago porque te gusta_ – el agua que el ojiazul tomaba salió disparada de su boca al escuchar el comentario mental que ella le dirigía.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?! – todos le vieron sin entender, un leve rubor estaba en aquellas mejillas con extrañas marcas.

- _Oh, vamos, que engañes a tus despistados compañeros no significa que me puedas engañar a mí_ – sonrió maliciosa – _ella te gusta_.

-¡¿En qué diablos te basas para decir eso?! – los ninja seguían sin entender, pues solo escuchaban a Naruto hablándole a su compañera, ya puesto en pie.

- _No la lastimaste mucho cuando peleabas contra todos ellos, de hecho fue a la única que no heriste; te preocupas por ella. En resumen, te gusta_ – se alzó de hombros la niña.

-¡Eso es falso! – Naruto le veía un tanto sonrojado.

-Es verdad y lo sabes – Kish cerró los ojos y continuó comiendo.

-¡Claro que no! – parecía que a Naruto poco le importaba comportarse de tal forma delante de quienes trataba de alejar.

-Si no fuera cierto no te pondrías así – hizo su cara a un lado haciendo un puchero y sin dejar de comer. Naruto se quedó mudo.

-No-¡no es cierto y punto! – Uzumaki caminó lejos y se subió a la copa de un árbol, alejándose de todos mentalmente por un rato, mirando la lejana luna. Necesitaba calmarse, debía mantener la distancia.

-Joh, se enojó de verdad – murmuró con una sonrisa burlona Kishasa. Ella sólo había pensado en jugar un poco con su despistada mente.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – inquirió Sakura enfadada.

-Nada que te importe – la pelirrosa de nuevo contenía sus ganas de golpearla.

-Iré con él – Sasuke iba a pararse, pero…

-Te sugiero que mejor lo dejes solo.

-¿Por qué? – Gaara vio a la mujercita.

-Quiere estar solo y ya – dijo terminando de comer y comenzando a guardar sus cosas – como sea, en cuanto él se despeje volverá – sacó una manta y se tiró al piso, dispuesta a dormir.

-¿Cómo diablos pueden ser compañeros? – Kiba se preguntó con una gota de sudor en la nuca olvidando lo cariñosa que podía ser la menor con el ninja desertor.

-Si Karin y Suigetsu, que se tratan peor pueden serlo, no veo porque ellos no – dijo Chouji. Se escucharon unos suspiros antes de que se comenzaran a acomodar para dormir. Hinata se quedó viendo en dirección a Naruto cuando ya la mayoría estaba durmiendo, solo Sai y Kankurou permanecían en pie haciendo guardia.

Kishasa dormía plácidamente…o tal vez no:

-Deja de mirarlo que lo vas a gastar – susurró ya que estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, Hinata se sobresaltó y le vio.

-Yo-yo… – ¿Qué decir?

-¿Tanto te gusta mi compañero? – sonrió maliciosa mientras abría los ojos y se le quedaba viendo. Hinata se sonrojó más, Kishasa soltó una leve risilla, tan fácil como poner en aprietos a Naruto, – tomaré eso como un sí – se creó un nuevo silencio – ¿sabes? Eres muy hermosa y pareces ser muy amable y gentil, no me molestaría que Naruto-nii se hiciera tu novio – sonrió sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-¿N-novio? – un nuevo rubor se hizo presente en la kunoichi.

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que logren convencerle de quedarse con ustedes – ella se giró sobre su manta, dándole la espalda – aun así, se ve a leguas que tú lo amas demasiado, tal vez consigas convencerle un poquito – luego de decir eso ya no se escuchó más que las respiraciones de quienes dormían.

-¿Convencerle un poco? – Hinata se sumió en sus pensamientos, una sombra que se detuvo delante de ella le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones: era Naruto, quien le miró un segundo antes de acostarse al lado de Kish para abrazarla, también dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches – escuchó la voz del rubio y se sonrojó, tragando saliva con dificultad logró responder:

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun – dicho esto el silencio reinó de nuevo. Al menos Hinata había conseguido sacarle unas palabras gentiles a su amado Uzumaki.

Sai había visto todo eso de reojo.

- _Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki del Kyuubi…ahora eres un gran peligro para el mundo shinobi, aún más grande que Uchiha Sasuke en sus tiempos. Cuando lleguemos le diré a Danzou-sama lo ocurrido, él me dirá que hacer contigo._

.

.

.

Ya era de día, los ninja continuaban con su trayecto, el sol les calentaba la piel mientras caminaban sin prisas por el camino hacia Konoha, luego de pasar unos grandes robles se divisaron las puertas principales de la villa oculta de la Hoja.

-Llegamos – suspiraron Kakashi, Gai y Suigetsu.

-¿Esta es Konoha? – Karui miraba las puertas y las altas paredes.

-Vaya, es más grande de lo que imaginé – musitó Omoi.

-Konoha, la aldea de la hoja, ¡aquí estoy, allá voy! – Bee rapeó.

-Wow, veo que ni tú, ni Orochimaru-senpai, ni Itachi-san mentían respecto a lo imponente que puede verse Konoha a primera vista – Kish se bajó de la espalda de Kiba para ver a Naruto, el perruno refunfuñaba: parte de la apuesta hecha ya la estaba cumpliendo, ella le pidió desde hace dos horas que le llevase a cuestas pese a las protestas de su compañero.

¿A ella que le importaba que tal vez Kiba muriera cuando sus senpai se enteraran del contacto mantenido?

-Hmp – Uzumaki solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, entremos – Sakura les vio algo animada.

-Sí, entremos – Kakashi les señaló el camino a los de Akatsuki, Naruto aspiró profundamente y Kishasa le tomó de la mano, sonriéndole, intentando darle el valor para hacer lo que iban a hacer; el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa de medio lado antes de dar el primer paso hacia lo que sea que le esperase.

.

* * *

.

Ojalá fuera de su agrado, un capítulo algo más corto.

Paso rápido a dejarlo porque debo prepararme para un viaje y terminar "Ángel Guardián" antes de salir.

Bueno, nos leemos el 31 si el tiempo, las fiestas y las visitas me lo permiten. Tendré días agitados, desénnme suerte.

Hasta pronto.

~o~o~o

 **OTAKUFire:** la rima la mantendré en secreto, algún día la descubrirán. Vamos a ver que acontecimientos le esperan a Naruto.

 **matiasFull:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero continúes siguiendo la historia.

 **AcidESP:** Kiba se metió en un lío, pero fue su culpa (?). Me gusta considerar muchas posibilidades. Ojalá te gustara el capítulo.


	28. Chapter 28

Un capítulo corto para terminar el año.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 28: Antes De Llegar a Konoha.

Dieron los primeros pasos para terminar de recorrer los escasos cuarenta metros de bosque que les quedaban y los otros treinta que les alejaban de las puertas principales de la aldea de la hoja; de pronto, Kishasa se detuvo y dio la media vuelta, extrañando a todos.

-¿Qué-qué pasa? – Hinata le vio interrogante. Como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa altanera de la niña, quien se puso en jarras, Naruto ya podía ir deduciendo a que iba esa actitud, no era tan idiota.

-Deidara-senpai, salga de una buena vez y ni intente hacer lo que está pensando – Kish miraba en dirección a los arboles ya dejados atrás, Naruto se cruzó de brazos, dando la media vuelta también, como el resto de los shinobi. Los de Konoha, Suna y Kumo les veían sin entender. Kish continuaba con las manos en la cadera.

-No me sorprende que me descubrieras, nena, hm – el rubio salió de detrás de los árboles a los cuales miraba la niña, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Hmp, reconozco perfectamente el chakra de mis maestros, senpai, es obvio que lo descubriría, además, recuerde que leo la mente y no me agrada para nada que esté pensando en hacer estallar a todos los aquí presentes, en especial a Gaara-san, Naruto-kun, Hinata-san y Omoi-san – la chica continuaba en su posición, con el ceño levemente fruncido, Gaara sonrió de medio lado, después de todo si le importaba – ¿qué hace aquí? – la voz sonaba un tanto autoritaria. Kiba y Karin se encontraban algo perplejos, ni le habían sentido llegar aun siendo ninja de tipo sensorial.

-¿No hay ni un hola de bienvenida, nena? Que desconsiderada, hm – el tipo puso una sonrisa triste y burlona en su rostro. Sus enemigos, ya reaccionando a la situación, comenzaron a desconfiar de los Akatsuki, vieron a Kakashi quien les indicó con la mirada que esperasen un poco más antes de actuar. No parecía que esto fuese planeado por Naruto o su compañera.

-Hola – dijo la chica con tono neutro y sin dejar de verle seriamente – ahora conteste a mi pregunta, senpai, o me enfadaré – se cruzó de brazos, dando pequeños golpecitos con su pie en la tierra, mostrando su impaciencia, Naruto esbozaba una sonrisa de lado, era divertido ver esa escena.

-Ja, nena, si es más que obvio, vine por ti, nos vamos de vuelta a la organización – el rubio de Iwa le tendió la mano y se acercó hasta quedar a dos metros de la menor.

-¿A si? No me diga, senpai, ha venido por mí, ¿eh? – el tono sarcástico de la pequeña hizo a Deidara fruncir el ceño y a Naruto ensanchar su media sonrisa de burla. Nadie escapaba de su enfado.

-Sí, he venido por ti – ya no le habló tan cariñoso.

-¿Pues cómo ve que no me voy a ir con usted, senpai? – la chiquilla le veía de forma retadora y usó un tono seguro.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Claro que te vienes!

-No.

-Mira, Kish, yo no sé qué maldita sea pasó en Kumogakure, pero tú te regresas conmigo y punto, ¡hm! – Deidara le señaló con su dedo índice, amenazante.

-No voy a irme con usted, senpai, he decidido acompañar a Naruto-kun a Konoha y eso es lo que haré, así que ¡regrésese solito por donde quiera que haya venido! – la chiquilla puso su mano izquierda sobre su cintura y con la otra señaló el bosque que estaba detrás del ninja pirotécnico.

-¡Me vale una mierda Naruto y tus deseos, tú te vienes conmigo y ya! ¡Hm! – Deidara le tomó del brazo con un movimiento brusco y le miró a los ojos, ya molesto, la paciencia no era exactamente lo suyo y todos los Akatsuki lo sabían.

-¡Oiga! ¡Suélteme, senpai! – la niña hizo un puchero y se intentó zafar sin éxito. Estaba poniendo en peligro el plan.

-¡Te soltaré una vez estemos lejos de estos idiotas, hm! – el rubio les dio una mirada despectiva y enojada a sus antiguos oponentes antes de dar la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse con la menor aunque fuese a rastras, una mano le detuvo mientras la arena de Gaara se interponía en su camino.

-Te dijo que la soltaras, Deidara – la mano que estaba por destrozar el ante brazo del shinobi era la de Uzumaki.

-¡¿Quién te crees para ordenarme, mocoso?! – Deidara le vio desafiante y más molesto que antes.

-El compañero de Kishasa – dijo como si con eso fuese a solucionar la inminente pelea que se venía encima – y, según sé, quien es su compañero en turno tiene más derechos sobre los demás, es como el segundo o tercero al mando, ¿o me equivoco, Kish? – Naruto vio de reojo a su compañera sin dejar de sonreír con altanería. Cosa rara en el antiguo Naruto.

-Cierto, órdenes del líder – sonrió la pequeña mujer con suficiencia. Deidara bufó alzando un poco el flequillo sobre sus ojos.

-Me valen las jodidas reglas del marica de Pain, yo vine por ti y sin ti no me voy – el rubio mayor no aflojaba su agarre y les veía todavía más enfadado, como siguieran así iba a estallar de verdad.

-¿Y él es? – Ino alzó una ceja mirando a los tres de Akatsuki.

-Deidara, compañero del marionetista Akasuna no Sasori, experto en explosivos – respondió Juugo.

-¿Otro Akatsuki? – Karui les vi inquisitiva – ¿Qué hace aquí? – bien, ahora si tenía un buen motivo para desconfiar de la mocosa.

-Al parecer, quiere llevarse a la niña – dijo algo burlón Suigetsu, rodando sus morados y peculiares ojos.

-Pues que se la lleve – bufó Sasuke, pero recapacitó al instante, ella podía saber más sobre Itachi que Naruto. Se mordió la lengua arrepentido por lo que había dicho y maldiciéndose en silencio.

-¡Deidara-senpai, no insulte a Pain-sama! – La atención regresó al trio de "villanos" – ¡él sabe lo que hace!

-Mira, nena, en otros casos estoy algo de acuerdo con el tipo que tenemos por líder, pero ahora es distinto, no puede mandar… – el chico no pudo terminar su frase, pues Naruto le tapó la boca y Kishasa le miró amenazante. Estuvo cerca. Una mirada a espaldas de los rubios indicando que todo iba bien. No necesitaban más complicaciones.

 _-Deidara-senpai, no puede revelar nuestra misión secreta, nos metería en problemas_ – comenzó a hablarle mentalmente y de forma amable, relajando su expresión facial, sabía que tenía que ser convincente con su maestro para que no les dieran más problemas.

- _Nena, yo solo…_

- _Senpai, estaré bien, ¿sí? Si lo que le preocupa es que ellos me dañen no se abrume por eso, no me harán algo, desean demasiado que Naruto pase tiempo con ellos así que están dispuestos a todo por ello. Hasta a tratarme como alguien importante._

 _-¿Incluso a no hacerte daño?_ – Deidara alzó una ceja, interrogante y burlón.

- _Una parte del trato decía que si me hacían sentir mal o me lastimaban Naruto-kun se marcharía de inmediato, no creo que quieran dejarlo ir tan pronto_ – sonrió con suficiencia.

 _-¿Y qué te hace pensar que el tonto este no te traicionará, decidiendo quedarse en Konoha y revelando información sobre la organización?_ – Naruto ya le había soltado la boca, pues el lenguaje corporal de su "maestro" daba a entender que estaba más calmado. Kish le vio con otra linda sonrisa.

- _No lo hará, aunque ellos lo convenzan de quedarse él no revelará información sobre nosotros, sabe que si lo hace yo estaría en peligro y él me aprecia demasiado como para dejar que me dañen; además, también le ha tomado cariño a Itachi-san, definitivamente se lo pensará mucho para decir algo_ – sonreía triunfal, sus enemigos no se movían pero tampoco les perdían de vista, el semblante sereno de Uzumaki era lo que les decía que nada como una pelea se avecinaría pronto.

 _-¿Qué pasa si deja que le apliquen un jutsu con el cual puedan sacarle información?_ – Deidara no se iba a rendir fácilmente, eso la chiquilla lo sabía de sobra, al igual que Naruto, a quien ya empezaba a molestarle la situación debido a que Deidara le veía con recelo y de manera rara. ¿Era en serio? Malditos sobreprotectores.

 _-En ese caso solo lo contrarrestaré con mis jutsus, sabe que nadie puede deshacer mis sellos_ – sonrió feliz por su fuerza. Deidara suspiró, era obvio que en una batalla verbal no le ganaría nunca, ella sabía manipular a las personas muy bien, podría intentar dejarle inconsciente, pero sabía que eso no daría resultado, conociéndola… – _yo le dejaría inconsciente a usted antes de que pudiera hacerme algo, Deidara-senpai_ – sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa, Deidara se dignó a sonreír de medio lado – _por favor, senpai, déjeme manejar las cosas a mi manera, le prometo que volveré con vida a Akatsuki_ – la mujercita le vio, suplicante y tomando sus manos entre las suyas con un gesto de ternura, cosa que irritó a Gaara y le sacó un bufido a Sasuke y Naruto. Ahí iba otra escena.

- _¿Qué me darás a cambio de esto, nena?_ – sonrió traviesamente el joven, sacándole una risilla Kishasa. Ya lo tenía.

- _¿Qué quiere?_ – Deidara ya sonreía, no es que le encantase esta idea, pero en esta batalla tenía asegurada la derrota, así que, ¿qué más daba sacarle un poquito de provecho a la culpabilidad de la niña? Ella bufó ante esos pensamientos, pero no le contradijo. Una idea se le apareció por la mente al ninja de la roca.

- _Quiero que me cambies de compañero o, en dado caso de que el tonto no vuelva, regreses a formar equipo con el maestro Sasori y conmigo, hm_ – Kish se sorprendió un poco, bajó la mirada, pensando las cosas.

- _Un mes con usted y una semana con Itachi-san y Kisame-senpai_ – le vio replanteando la oferta.

 _-Eso no es lo que estoy pidiendo, hm_ – la niña sonrió, no sería fácil, pero tenía un as bajo la manga.

- _Será así o, de lo contrario, le contaré a Konan-san que una vez le descubrí hurgando en los cajones de su ropa interior_ – le vio traviesa y malvadamente, el rubio mayor palideció y luego enrojeció al instante.

-¡Te dije que fue un malentendido! – exclamó en voz alta, sobresaltando a todos, ¿qué demonios pasaba con esos tíos? La respuesta llegó al cerebro de algunos más rápido que al de los otros: hablaban mentalmente.

-Oh, claro, fue un malentendido – la niña ya solo le sostenía una mano, mientras le sonreía de forma burlona – yo no creo que "ELLOS" lo vean como un malentendido – ensanchó su sonrisita. Deidara se preocupó, estaba al tanto de que decir "ellos" no solo se refería a Konan, sino también a Pain y era sabido por todos, aunque Konan y Pain no sabían que ellos sabían, que esos dos tenía una relación bastante cercana por ser compañeros y era más que notorio que si alguien se atrevía a hacerle una ofensa a la mujer peliazul Pain reaccionaría de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas – suspiró, resignado, como ya lo había dicho, él tenía las de perder, es más, solo había ido a seguirles con la esperanza de que Kishasa accediera a irse con él por las buenas, cosa imposible, pero lo intentó.

-Mmm, sabe, solo haré equipo con usted y Sasori-senpai una semana si y una no – le vio con inocencia.

-Pe…

-¿O quiere que les diga? – esa sonrisita maliciosa de nuevo, Naruto rio por lo bajo al ver el nerviosismo de Deidara, sin duda alguna, lo que sea que Kish supiera que el resto no, debía de ser muy grave; ay Kami-sama, definitivamente no le agradaría tener a la chiquilla como enemiga seria jamás.

-Bien – Deidara soltó su mano de la de ella y desvió la mirada, bufando molesto, a veces sí que llegaba a odiar sus habilidades únicas e incomparables y su forma de poner a todos en situaciones poco comunes. A veces odiaba preocuparse tanto por ella. A veces, sólo a veces, odiaba que fuera importante.

-Ok, ahora que ya hemos solucionado esto, por favor, váyase en son de paz – Kishasa se alzó de puntitas, jalando un poco de la túnica al hombre y le plantó un delicado beso en la mejilla, ante eso Deidara no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Sí, sólo a veces.

Naruto les vio, divertido, por todos los cielos, esa niña que tenía por compañera era tan fabulosa, divertida, mandona, infantil y peligrosa, sobre todo peligrosa, pero era la mejor compañera y amiga que podía haber pedido, era una cosa que le agradecía al cielo. ¿Qué más le daba que la hubiese encontrado entre villanos? Ella era su amiga y punto, y quien se atreviera a hacerle daño se las pagarías bien caro. Ok, ya comenzaba a sonar como los posesivos de Deidara y Hidan, que miedo. En definitiva estar con Akatsuki sí que le afectaba, comenzó a reírse de sus propios pensamientos. Sasuke notó el ligero cambio de humor de su amigo, pero no comentó nada. Algo curioso.

-Hmp, de acuerdo, me voy, pero… – el shinobi de Akatsuki vio a los enemigos, quienes habían callado todo ese tiempo –…deben saber que si algo le pasa a Kish los perseguiré por toda la vida hasta darles una muerte digna de ser nombrada la más artística y sangrienta de la historia, hm. Será una gran explosión – sonrió haciendo estremecer a uno que otro.

-Sí, sí, explosión, arte, ¡fantástico! – Kishasa le empujó hacia el bosque rodando los ojos en su última palabra – sería grandioso ver eso pero ahora se tiene que marchar – le dio un último empujón, Deidara le miró un segundo, antes de crear un ave blanca extraña y montarse en ella.

-Entendí, nos veremos después, nena, hm – el hombre tiró una bolsa café en dirección a la chica – toma – la niña abrió la bolsa un tanto pesada y grande, encontrándose con una masa blanca en el interior.

-¿Arcilla explosiva? – le vio.

-Puede serte de utilidad – sonrió el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias, senpai – la chiquilla volvió a cerrar la bolsa, sonriéndole al sujeto, quien ya comenzaba a elevarse más.

-Me voy – el ave comenzó a volar en dirección contraria a Konoha, haciendo suspirar de alivio a algunos.

-¡Hasta pronto, senpai! ¡Lo quiero! – gritó Kish agitando una mano, despidiendo a su maestro, cuando le perdió de vista se giró, dando con las miradas interrogantes de los shinobi aliados. Sonrió un poco nerviosa pero tranquila, mientras Naruto tomaba la bolsa en sus manos y la guardaba en la mochila que llevaba a cuestas.

-¿Por qué diablos hizo todo eso ese sujeto? – Sasuke miraba a ambos Akatsuki, severo.

-Ah, pues, se sentía preocupado ya que me olvidé de mandar mi mensaje diciendo que estoy bien y, bueno, pensó lo peor y por eso vino dispuesto a llevarme de vuelta o tomar venganza – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia – pero ya se ha ido, he solucionado todo y podemos continuar con rumbo a su aldea – señaló las puertas que se divisaban a lo lejos.

-¿No tendremos más visitas problemáticas? – Shikamaru le vio, serio.

-Nop, ya no habrá visitas problemáticas, Nara-san – sonrió inocente, Naruto ya estaba a su lado – ¿continuamos? – incitó dando una mirada a su alrededor. Menos mal.

-Claro – Kakashi reanudó la marcha, Naruto tomó de nuevo la mano de su amiga, antes de caminar en pos de su antiguo sensei.

- _Bueno, Naruto-nii, ahora si empieza el verdadero reto –_ la sonrisita de la chica no se perturbaba. El rubio suspiró.

- _Como estoy odiando a Pain por esto y concordando con el idiota maniático de los explosivos –_ la niña soltó una risita ante el tono quejumbroso de su amigo y su mirada sufrida.

- _Tranquilo, podemos con esto_ – estrechó su mano, dándole algo de valor, Naruto sonrió un poco.

 _-Cierto, nosotros somos invencibles, podemos con esto_ – ahora le tocó a Kish sonreír con un poco de nostalgia, Naruto siempre, pero siempre sería Naruto, y, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, le preocupaba el hecho de perderlo; en especial sabiendo que dentro de poco podría quedarse muy sola ya que estaba por perder a…negó de sus pensamientos, no era momento: debía concentrarse en la misión.

-Llegamos – musitaron Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata y Neji cuando todos pusieron un pie en la aldea. Ahora sí, que Kami-sama le amparara, al igual que Jashin-sama, pensó Uzumaki al sentir su suelo natal bajo sus pies.

Estaba por comenzar una nueva etapa, una nueva, tortuosa, feliz o agónica etapa.

.

.

.

En algún lugar desconocido:

-¿Comprobaste lo que necesitábamos?

-Hm, por supuesto. Él no parece tener dudas, y el sello que pusiste evitó que Kishasa viera más allá de lo necesario – dijo entregando un papel al líder.

-Creo que pudiste enviar a alguien más a esta misión.

-Deidara era el adecuado. Naruto no podría sospechar de él y Kishasa tampoco.

-No digas eso así, hm.

-Je, las cosas se dicen como son.

-Oh, ya cállense. Todo este drama sólo para ver quienes iban con ellos, la supuesta seguridad de la aldea y si el mocoso tonto tenía dudas, es de lo más aburrido, hm. Debí traer en serio a la nena de vuelta, hm.

-No era tu misión.

-Tsk.

-Bien, todo está en orden. Podemos continuar con las respectivas misiones faltantes.

-De acuerdo.

Konan les miró desde la sombra. Los verdaderos planes habían iniciado.

- _Por favor, que estén bien._

 _._

* * *

.

¡Hola a todos!

¿Ya están disfrutando del Año Nuevo? Por aquí son más de las 8:00 p.m. y yo debería de estar arreglándome para ir a cenar con mis familiares, pero les prometí algo y, por lo menos, en esta historia quiero cumplir.

Desafortunadamente no pude terminar de editar "Ángel Guardián", y no sé cuando esté porque me van a traer de un lado a otro los siguientes días y pronto regreso a clases. Espero no tardar mucho más, me sabe mal dejarlos en espera. En cuanto a esta historia, igual espero no dejarlos mucho tiempo ya que se vienen varios acontecimientos para Naruto y compañía.

Quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo y la comprensión que me han brindado, sus comentarios y sus lecturas me han hecho muy feliz a lo largo de este 2016. Es egoísta, pero deseo que sigan conmigo hasta que mis historias terminen e incluso, si es posible, hasta que decida retirarme de este mundo de escritura.

Una vez más: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!

Debo marcharme o me matarán por demorar.

Les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año. Pásenla bien, sean felices y disfruten de la vida. Los adoro a todos.

¡Gracias!

Merci!

Danke!

Arigato!

Nos leemos el siguiente año :D

 _ **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y FELICES FIESTAS!**_

~o~o~o

jghcpain: Feliz Año Nuevo para ti también. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Espero continúes leyendo esta historia.

AcidESP: Kishasa prefiere ir de a poco, posiblemente después decida hacer sufrir a Kiba. Que bueno que te agrade este personaje salido de una rara imaginación. Feliz Año Nuevo, ojalá puedas continuar siguiendo este proyecto.

Call me Tris: Lo siento, incluso este capítulo es algo como "relleno", así que es posible siga la espinita de la curiosidad. Gracias por el apoyo brindado. Feliz Año Nuevo, espero contar contigo también este 2017.

Sofitkm: vaya, me harás sonrojar, no considero esta historia una obra maestra, aunque es la única que tengo finalizada. Muchas gracias, es maravilloso saber que alguien aprecia mis locos escritos. Espero lograr emocionarte y que, si es posible, continúes conmigo hasta el final e incluso más. Feliz Año Nuevo.


	29. Chapter 29

¡Primera actualización del año! Quería hacerla hoy porque es 6 de Enero, ya saben, día de Reyes en México se celebra mucho, con la tradicional rosca, el chocolate caliente y los niños abriendo sus regalos.

Teniendo en cuenta lo último, éste es mi regalo. Ojalá les guste.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 29: Primer Día En Konoha: Encuentro Entre Un Jefe Y Su Aprendiz.

-Llegamos – esa palabra bastó para que Naruto se tensase y apretará más la mano de su compañera.

- _¡Diablos, Kish! ¡Quisiera salir corriendo ahora mismo!_ – admitió de forma mental, Kishasa soltó una sonrisa traviesa.

 _-Naruto-nii, ¿desde cuando eres tan cobarde?_ – el rubio le vio y suspiró.

 _-Sabes la respuesta mejor que nadie, soy un cobarde desde que…_

 _-Shhh…no digas cosas tontas, tú no eres un cobarde pero,_ – ella suavizó su mirada – _anda, que solo será un rato_ – le sonrió con ternura.

 _-No sé si pueda_ – suspiró internamente.

- _Piensa en los beneficios_ – Uzumaki alzó una ceja.

 _-¿Cuáles?_

 _-Volverás a comer ramen de ese lugar que tanto mencionas cuando sólo estamos Itachi-san y yo_ – le sonrió de forma cómplice, guiñándole un ojo. Naruto logró sonreír de medio lado, cierto, eso era bueno – _y también podrás pasar más tiempo viendo a la chica del clan Hyuuga_ – sonrió de manera maliciosa, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo se hiciera presente en Naruto y el chico pusiera cara de "no tengo idea de que me hablas".

 _-Eso no es…_

-¡Kakashi-san, Gai-san! ¡Qué bueno que han vuelto! – los guardias de siempre les saludaron, interrumpiendo la pelea mental que Naruto y Kishasa iban a iniciar.

-Mh, hemos vuelto.

-¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Kotetzu.

-Pues… – al ver que Tenten miraba en cierta dirección los despistados guardias repararon en las dos siluetas escondidas hasta atrás de todos, la más pequeña no le reconocían pero, sin duda alguna, la otra figura era de…

-¡Naruto! – Gritó Izumo, feliz – ¡has vuelto también! – ambos hombres salieron de detrás de su puesto, para acercarse a saludar al rubio, esperando que les recibiese como él, con una enorme y radiante sonrisa, ¿cuál fue su asombro al verle fruncir el ceño y desviarles la mirada molesto?

-Hmp – fue lo único que salió de su garganta, al tiempo que comenzaba a andar rumbo a cierto sitio.

-¿Qué pasa? – Kotetzu le vio, confundido.

-Naruto-kun no es de muchas palabras – les respondió Kishasa siguiendo al chico tomada de su mano, desconcertando aún más a los guardias quienes miraron a los otros con gesto interrogante.

-Larga historia – suspiró Kakashi – lo único que deben saber es que Naruto está de vuelta y la jovencita que ven es su amiga, así que no le dañen – pidió el peliblanco – ah, y estos ninja de Kumogakure vienen con nosotros también – señaló al jinchuuriki del hachibi y sus alumnos, sin entender mucho los dos hombres de Konoha asintieron y volvieron a sus puestos.

-¿Se dan prisa? – Naruto les miraba con neutralidad.

-Claro – Sakura se les adelantó – iremos primero a con la Hokage – les dijo, ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros. Se encaminaron al lugar.

Por donde sea que pasasen, toda la gente se detenía a mirar a Naruto y su compañía, el chico rubio notaba miradas de asombro, miedo, duda y… ¿felicidad? ¡Ja! ¡Sí, claro, felicidad! Continuaron con su camino, que al ojiazul se le comenzó a hacer eterno. Por fin, llegaron ante el edificio principal y se adentraron, recorriendo los pasillos y siendo mirados por los pocos ninja del sitio, se detuvieron ante la puerta del despacho de la mujer rubia que dirigía a la aldea de la Hoja, con gesto dubitativo Ino tocó la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe, dejándoles pasar.

Bien, comenzaba el tormento, bufó Naruto de nuevo.

.

.

.

-Así que, también te quedarás – Tsunade veía a Kishasa con enfado y desconfianza, la niña se alzó de hombros.

-Se supone, digo, si es que quiere que Naruto-kun también esté con ustedes – sonrió traviesa. Tsunade frunció el entrecejo, analizando la situación: Kakashi le había dado una breve explicación, ya que le había enviado una nota con Pakkun hacía unos días; la mujer fue primero a por el caso de la niña.

-Bueno, solo no hagas tonterías o actos vandálicos – le miró, severa.

-No es mi madre para decirme que puedo hacer y qué no hacer – Kish odiaba que le diesen ordenes personas que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Una venita saltó en la frente de la Hokage, pues se suponía que ella era la del poder en ese sitio.

-Es-es parte del trato que hicieron – dijo Shizune intentando evitar que su maestra le botara el escritorio a la pequeña mujer.

-Ya lo sé, pero soy una "inocente niñita" que a veces necesita distraerse – sonrió de forma adorable y traviesa, sacándole una sonrisa de medio lado a Naruto. Tsunade aspiró profundamente, sí que iba a necesitar paciencia, aquella niña se parecía un poco a Naruto de pequeño, en cierta manera, solo que un tanto más… ¿madura y maliciosa?

-Ok, dejando eso de lado y que los de Kumo estarán aquí también – Tsunade clavó sus ojos en Naruto, quien le vio con indiferencia – Naruto, tengo muchas preguntas para ti y espero las respondas – la sonrisita sínica del chico sacó de lugar a las mujeres más mayores de la reunión.

-Por si no te has enterado, vieja Tsunade, yo no puedo decir algo si no quiero y no responderé a ninguna pregunta – estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Sé que no puedes decir nada sobre Akatsuki, las preguntas que espero respondas no tiene nada que ver con ellos – aclaró la mujer – sino contigo solamente – el ceño de Naruto se frunció levemente, antes de responder cortante y mordaz:

-No diré nada ni de Akatsuki ni de mí, así que NO responderé a sus preguntas – Kishasa notó su enfado e incomodidad. Naruto sólo hablaba de si mismo con ella e Itachi, a veces con Konan o Kisame.

-¡Mira, Naruto, hasta ahora mismo sigues siendo un ninja de Konoha y, como tu superior, me debes responder! – Tsunade se puso de pie, ofuscada.

-¿A sí? ¿Pues como ves, estúpida Hokage, que yo no me veo como un ninja de esta aburrida aldea, sino como uno de Akatsuki? – más sorpresa, lo decía de forma tan convencida, que nadie más que Kishasa no dudó de él.

-¡¿Qué rayos dices?! – Tsunade comenzaba a apretar los puños, notaba que le había insultado, el viejo Naruto nunca se atrevería a hacerlo conociéndola como la conocía.

-Eso, que ahora mismo no soy un ninja de Konoha, según tengo entendido soy un de-ser-tor – separó la palabra en sílabas, enfatizando el impacto, – por tanto, no tengo que seguir sus estúpidas ordenes, vieja – ok, aquello era el colmo y el final de la paciencia de Tsunade; sin medir consecuencias la mujer rubia se lanzó sobre Naruto, concentrando toda su fuerza en su puño, dispuesta a impactarle de lleno. Pero lo que impactó fue la pared, pues Naruto, cerrando los ojos, esquivó el golpe como si nada.

-¡Tsunade-sama! – gritaron Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Rock Lee.

- _¡Carajo!_ – dijo la Hokage de manera mental.

-¿Qué pasa, vieja, no eres tan veloz como yo? – se mofó Naruto. Kishasa soltó una risita antes de decir:

-Nee, Naruto-nii, han roto una parte del trato – el rubio le miró, como todos en el sitio – es hora de marcharnos – una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de ambos. Todo de acuerdo al plan.

-Cierto, sácame de este maldito lugar, Kish – Naruto se puso a su lado.

-¡No me ordenes!

-¿Por favor? – le miró, divertido.

-Así sí, ¡vayámonos! – comenzó a hacer sellos.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Esperen! – Sakura se adelantó, con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué habríamos de esperar? Han roto una parte importante del trato y no hay razones para seguir aquí a menos que… – las palabras de Kishasa le dieron un mal presentimiento a Naruto, estaba claro que ella no quería irse, no aun. Mierda, y él que deseaba escapar de aquel lío. Y él que ingenuamente creyó en sus palabras.

-¿A menos que qué? – alentó Neji a que continuara.

-Que la Hokage se disculpe con Naruto-kun – vieron a la Quinta.

-¿Qué? – Tsunade ya estaba viéndoles, un poco más calmada luego de descargar su furia contra la pobre pared hecha añicos.

-Que le pida perdón a Naruto…de rodillas – señaló el suelo, maliciosa, la niña. Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de sobremanera. Naruto soltó una risa sofocada.

-Kish, mejor vayámonos de una buena vez y ya – le miró, sin dejar de sonreír un poco, ¿en qué mundo Tsunade Senju, Hokage de Konoha, se arrodillaría para pedirle perdón a él, un ninja desertor? Respuesta: en ninguno. Su compañera si que podía pensar en cosas divertidas.

-De acuerdo – Tsunade se adelantó y vio a ambos Akatsuki, una ceja rubia se alzó en un rostro un tanto interesado – perdona, Naruto – dijo entre dientes, no se iba a arrodillar, claro que no, pero tampoco deseaba verle marchar, no de nuevo. Él era demasiado importante para los ahí presentes, incluyéndola.

-Dije: de rodillas – enfatizó Kishasa.

-No me pienso arrodillar – Tsunade le fulminó con la mirada cruzándose de brazos, maldita mocosa entrometida.

-En ese caso… – de nuevo a los sellos.

-Kishasa, Naruto, debe haber algo que quieran a cambio de quedarse – habló Gaara. Kish y Naruto se vieron entre ellos.

 _-¿Qué dices?_ – la chica le veía con duda y diversión. Todo de acuerdo a sus planes.

 _-¿Tú te quieres quedar, no?_ – asentimiento por parte de la chiquilla. Por supuesto que quería quedarse. Debían quedarse. Y eso Naruto también lo sabía.

- _Deseo conocer esta aldea, es la aldea de la cual provienen tú, Itachi-san y Orochimaru-senpai, además de ser la única que no he recorrido, de verdad deseo quedarme un tiempecito, ¿podemos?_ – ¿de verdad le estaba pidiendo permiso? Que graciosa. Eso era jugar sucio, en especial si usaba esa voz melosa en su cabeza.

 _-Si tú quieres, está bien; pero me lo compensarás enseñándome técnicas nuevas y quitándome de encima a los tíos fastidiosos de tus senpais. Oh, e invitándome a comer un poco de ramen_ – le sonrió con suficiencia, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Lo tenía.

 _-Trato hecho._

-¿Y bien? – Maito les veía.

-Queremos que nos paguen todas las comidas que queramos en Ichiraku Ramen – habló Kishasa, Naruto bufó, se las había ingeniado para librarse de una parte del trato; asentimiento por parte de la Quinta y Sasuke ante tales palabras, – también me deben de comprar mis paletas de caramelo, nos dejaran un campo de entrenamiento exclusivo para nosotros – se señaló a ella y su compañero – ah, y nos comprarán ropa si la llegamos a necesitar, vinimos con equipaje ligero – Tsunade y Shizune suspiraron. Esa chiquilla era increíble. En el mal sentido.

-¿Es todo? – Karin alzó una ceja.

-Creo – se encogió de hombros la niña – ¿o deseas algo más, Naruto-nii? – la miradita picara molesto un poco al rubio. Sabía a qué - o a quien - se refería.

No iba a darle el gusto de verlo avergonzado…por ahora.

-Que se mantengan lejos de mí y no me hagan preguntas bobas e innecesarias, pero eso es imposible – rodó los ojos con fastidio – así que no.

-Bueno, pues sería todo, ¿lo harán?

-Lo haremos, _que otra nos queda,_ les daré dinero para sus cosas y apartaré un campo de entrenamiento, mañana enviaré a alguien para que les diga cuál va a ser.

-Bueno, entonces es hora de que Naruto-nii y yo vayamos a comer a ese famoso Ichiraku Ramen – sonrió la mujercita caminando hacia la puerta, haciendo que unos se vieran entre sí, confusos: seguro Kishasa había hurgado en la mente de Naruto encontrando ese recuerdo – por cierto, ¿dónde nos hospedarán? – miró por encima de su hombro.

-En la antigua residencia de Naruto, aquí está la llave – tendió Tsunade al rubio, quien tomó el objeto sin mirarle.

-Mmm, ok, nos vamos – Kishasa abrió la puerta y Naruto le siguió – ah, Inuzuka, ve y limpia el departamento de Naruto-kun.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Eres mi esclavo – sonrisitas por parte de muchos al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico perro – ve.

-Maldición, no pienso seguir con esto – apretó los puños y puso los ojos en blanco por la furia e impotencia.

-No lo hagas si no quieres, – alzó sus hombros la menor, tomando a Kiba con la guardia baja, Naruto ocultó una sonrisa, seguro venía un comentario "fatal", – solo demostrarás que los hombres del clan Inuzuka no tienen palabra de honor – Kishasa comenzó a andar, con Naruto a su lado, Kiba de nuevo se quedó en blanco, – ¿quién vendrá con nosotros? ¿Omoi-san? – el moreno miró a su sensei y a su compañera, luego a Hatake Kakashi.

-Sí, él irá y también Neji – contestó el ninja que copia.

-Ah, bueno, vamos, tengo hambre.

-Si no te molesta, otros más también queremos ir – dijo Sakura.

-No, no me molesta, mientras no le pregunten tonterías a Naruto-kun, todo bien – continuaron su camino, siendo seguidos por todos, menos Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gai y Killer Bee, quienes se quedaron en las oficinas para hablar con la Hokage.

.

.

.

Naruto se había detenido frente al puesto de ramen para sacar una chamarra con capucha de su mochila, poniéndosela y ocultando un tanto su rostro.

 _-¿Sigues pensando que nadie debería verte?_ – Kishasa, al igual que Sakura, Omoi, Karui, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Temari, Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, le vio ponerse la mochila a su espalda; el resto de los shinobi se habían dispersado diciendo tener diferentes cosas por hacer.

- _Prefiero que no pregunten algo, es molesto_ – respondió, serio.

 _-¿Te enteras que casi media villa tuya ya sabe de tu retorno?_ – le miró, perspicaz, Naruto la fulminó con la mirada.

- _Me importa un bledo, solo quiero que me dejen en paz_ – se acomodó mejor la prenda, Kish suspiró.

 _-De acuerdo, es tu decisión, pero ya vamos a comer_ – entraron sin más al local.

-¡Bienvenidos! – Naruto dudó unos segundos en si alzar su rostro al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, pero se mantuvo con la cabeza medio gacha – ¡Oh, sí son los chicos! ¡Pasen! – el hombre les sonreía.

-Buenas – saludaron unos.

-Pero miren, si han traído compañía, ¿quiénes son? – el viejo no podía apreciar bien a uno de los acompañantes.

-Somos viajeros que han recorrido una gran distancia y tienen hambre – respondió antes que todos la menor de los ahí presentes. El resto entendió el mensaje: no decir quienes era en realidad.

-En ese caso, les serviré una buen porción – sonrió el hombre.

-Si es tan amable.

-Viejo, lo que pidan, se lo apuntas en una cuenta a Tsunade-sama, ella pagará esto – dijo Sasuke, sentándose en un banco como los demás.

-Si tú lo dices, Sasuke – después de un rato todos ya tenían su plato delante de ellos, Naruto aspiró ese aroma de su platillo favorito que tanto había extrañado, no importaba que a veces Itachi y Kish le cocinaban ramen ni lo rico que ese supiera, no había otro como el de Ichiraku. Tomó los palillos.

-Itadakimasu – suspiró antes de comenzar a comer, por todos los cielos, cuanto había extrañado esa comida. Sin medir nada, ni importarle nada, comenzó a devorar prácticamente el platillo, ante las miradas de asombro y las sonrisas de medio lado.

-Sí que traía hambre – sonrió el dependiente.

-Fue un largo viaje – dijo la niña, probando el platillo por primera vez – ¡wah, está delicioso! – sonrió feliz y sonrojada antes de continuar comiendo, los de Kumo le imitaron y opinaron lo mismo.

- _Te dije que sería el mejor ramen de tu vida_ – Naruto le hablaba en su mente y de manera triunfal.

 _-Y no bromeabas, esto es delicioso, podría comer un montón_ – ambos no dejaban de comer y sonreír de medio lado, aunque Naruto mantenía la cabeza gacha para no ser identificado por el dueño del local ni su hija, que estaba preparando otra ronda de comida. Luego de que Naruto consumiera unos diez tazones de ramen, Kishasa seis, sorprendente para ese cuerpecito, y el resto solo dos, se pararon.

-Gracias por la comida – agradecieron antes de comenzar a salir, en primer lugar Naruto, pero…

-¡A un lado! – la voz juvenil llegó muy tarde a los oídos del rubio, quien miraba al piso, distraído y feliz por la comida, haciéndole pisar en falso y retroceder unos pasos, provocando en el proceso que la capucha cayera de su rostro y quien chocase contra él cayera al suelo, aun así el del suelo se comenzó a disculpar – ¡Oh, lo siento, tenía prisa y…! – la voz se detuvo de golpe, mientras el resto de las personas salían del puesto de comida, incluidos el dueño y su hija, sorprendiéndose tanto como el joven pelinegro que estaba sentado en el suelo.

Naruto maldijo su suerte de manera interna, ¿tenía que ser "él" quien descubriese su identidad? Genial.

-N-no puede ser – murmuraron los tres que desconocían la noticia – Na-Na…

-¡Konohamaru-kun! – dos vocecitas chillonas se aproximaron veloces, revelando a una niña de cabellera naranja y a otro castaño: Moegui y Udon. Oh, las cosas se ponían mejor, pensó Naruto rodando los ojos, ya ni intento hizo por volverse a poner la capucha, ¿de que servía? Había sido descubierto. Los jovencitos llegaron al lado de su compañero – ¿estás bien, Konohamaru-kun? – Le ayudaron a pararse, pero todo era silencio – ¿Konohamaru-kun? – al ver que no reaccionaba miraron lo que tenía tan atónito al chico, quedándose de una pieza.

Kishasa pasó su mirada de unos a otros. Interesante.

-¡¿Naruto?! – al fin, las palabras lograron salir, el joven rubio les vio, imperturbable. Sonrisas asomaron en los rostros de los niños, muecas de tristeza en las de Sakura y Hinata, no querían que esto fuese así.

-¡Naruto-niichan! – los tres se lanzaron a abrazar al rubio, quien se sorprendió y, por medio segundo, sus ojos reflejaron felicidad nata, al menos eso es lo que vio Kish antes de… – ¡Naruto-niichan, te extrañamos tanto! – los niños tenían lágrimas en los ojos y le miraron, quedándose desconcertados al verle la mirada fría. ¿Y esa chispa tan característica de sus ojos dónde estaba?

-Muévanse – ordenó autoritario el rubio, apartándoles de su cuerpo con un toque un tanto brusco.

-¿Eh? – le vieron una vez les separó, más desconcertados. ¿Se habían equivocado de persona? No, imposible. Ese era Naruto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Naruto-niichan? – Konohamaru le miró, serio. Naruto le devolvió la mirada, notando algo en particular: la banda con el emblema de la hoja sobre su cabeza, así que ahora era gennin, vio a los otros dos, tenía la banda también. Sonrió para sus adentros, quizá estaba orgulloso, quizá se sentía feliz por ellos, sin embargo, en el exterior mostraba algo de fastidio. Kishasa acalló un suspiro.

Algo que estaba y no previsto.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto, jefe? – Moegui estaba sonriente.

-Hmp – fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo poner más serio a Konohamaru y sombríos a sus compañeros.

-¿No te alegras de vernos? – Udon moqueaba.

-¿Por qué habría de alegrarme de ver a un trio de mocosos buenos para nada? – su voz, su voz era tan fría, y sus ojos lucían tan vacíos, no había sonrisa alguna en su rostro, no había felicidad, sólo había frialdad.

-Naruto… – murmuraron Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, apenados por los pequeños.

-¿Cómo nos llamaste? – Konohamaru apretó los puños.

-¿Importa? Solo quítense de mi camino y ya, tengo cosas que hacer – Naruto le miró, frio y distante, dio unos pasos, pasando por el lado de los chicos, pero Konohamaru no entendía nada y quería respuestas, se le puso enfrente con el cuerpo tenso.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Naruto?! – le vio desafiante.

-No es de tu incumbencia – continuaba con la frialdad. Sabía que ese niño era obstinado…como él.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Te desapareciste por un montón de tiempo y me preocupé, luego te apareces de la nada y ni siquiera nos saludas, aparte de insultarnos! ¡Naruto-niichan, pensé que éramos amigos! – su mirada seria también reflejaba decepción, Moegui y Udon les miraron con tristeza.

-¿Amigos? – Naruto alzó una ceja, escéptico – yo solo tengo dos amigos, si así quieres llamarles, y no estás entre ellos – los ojos negros se abrieron.

-¿Qué? – su voz comenzó a temblar.

-Piérdete, niño, y déjame continuar con mi camino – Naruto dejó de verle e hizo ademán de reiniciar su marcha, pero Konohamaru habló de nuevo.

-Tú…tú no eres Naruto-niichan – el rubio volvió a verle.

-Soy Naruto, idiota.

-¡No, tú no eres Naruto-niichan! – Se miraron a los ojos, unos acuosos y otros serios; los ninja les seguían, Kish divertida e intrigada por el actuar de Naruto, había aprendido bien, los de Kumo sin entender gran cosa y el resto deprimidos – ¡el Naruto que conocí no era como éste!

-Tal vez solo conociste al Naruto equivocado – dijo en tono neutral y sonriendo de medio lado con superioridad – éste es el Naruto correcto, el Naruto de hoy, así que ¡muévete de una buena vez! – Naruto le tomó por la camisa y comenzó a arrastrarle para quitarlo de en medio, Konohamaru se puso firme, agarrando el ante brazo del rubio.

-¡No me moveré hasta que me digas que has hecho con el Naruto que conocía, el real!

-Ese Naruto idiota está muerto – respondió con voz fría y arrogante, nueva sorpresa.

-¡¿Eh?! – los chiquillos y los de Ichiraku le miraron.

-Sí, muerto.

-¿Estás de broma? – Konohamaru tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y apretaba más el brazo de Naruto que se había sujetado a su ropa.

-¿Te parece que bromeo? – sonrisa de medio lado burlona y malvada.

-Sí, eso no puede ser, nuestro jefe, nuestro Naruto-niichan, el que conocemos no puede…

-Lo maté, maté esa débil fachada mía e hice renacer esta otra; una nueva y poderosa, que no necesita la aprobación de nadie para sentirse bien, que no necesita más que a dos personas en su vida, que es más fuerte, que no tiene más que disfrutar la vida a su modo, ya sea bueno o malo, una personalidad que no necesita de Konoha ni de sus patéticos aldeanos, un nuevo Naruto que no los necesita a ustedes – miró a los tres gennin con desprecio – ni a ellos – vio a los otros shinobi de igual forma, ignorando la mirada de tristeza de las mujeres, – este es el Naruto de hoy, así que, hazte a la idea, Konohamaru-kun~ – había alzado al chico a su altura, mientras alargaba la última sílaba, para mirarle a los ojos y dejar aquellas palabras bien en claro, necesitaba que quedara claro.

Kish le miraba, con la tristeza naciendo dentro de ella, reemplazando a la intriga, podía ver todo lo que su compañero pensaba, todo lo que los demás no veían; cielos, algo de él se alejaba de ella y le daba un mal presentimiento al respecto. Lo iba a corregir.

-No… – los ojos de los tres pequeños derramaban lágrimas, vaya encuentro.

-No tengo más que decir – Naruto soltó a Konohamaru de forma ruda, provocando que cayese al suelo – Kish, vamos, estoy cansado del viaje y de tener que lidiar con estas patéticas personas – la menor asintió y camino hasta a él, le tomó de la mano y continuaron su camino, con Omoi detrás y el resto rezagados. Hinata se inclinó, ayudando a Konohamaru a ponerse en pie.

-¿Estás bien, Konohamaru-kun? – la chica le miró.

-Ese no puede ser Naruto-niichan – el pequeño hombre intentaba retener sus lágrimas.

-¿De verdad es él? – Moegui vio a Neji.

-Si – suspiró el castaño.

-Imposible – murmuró Udon, triste, – ¿qué le paso a nuestro jefe?

-Sufrió algo malo, pero…pronto le traeremos de vuelta como debe ser – intentó animar Sakura.

-¿Quién era la niña? – Moegui preguntó.

-Una…conocida suya.

-Ese no es Naruto-niichan – repitió Konohamaru, perdido en su mundo, deshaciendo el abrazo sobre sus hombros de Hinata y echando a caminar, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Konohamaru-kun – murmuraron sus amigos.

-Estará bien, solo denle algo de tiempo – sugirió Sasuke, un asentimiento por parte de los niños.

-Vayan a casa – Temari les vio de forma maternal. Eso debió ser demadiado para ellos.

-Claro, nos vemos – ambos marcharon, los de Ichiraku se vieron y asintieron entre sí, entrando de nuevo a su local, después se enterarían de todo. Sakura y Temari suspiraron.

-Me siento mal por ese niño – musitó Karui.

-Estarán bien – dijo Juugo, no muy convencido.

-Eso espero – murmuró Hinata.

-Vamos tras de Naruto – recordó Suigetsu. Afirmación por parte de los ninja.

.

.

.

-Fuiste muy…duro con ese niño – Kishasa le hablaba a Naruto en voz baja, sabedora de que Omoi no podría oírles a la distancia en la que iban separados.

-¿Mh? – Naruto alzó una ceja, desconcertado porque su compañera le mostrase compasión hacia un desconocido.

-Que fuiste muy duro con él, se nota que lo dejaste muy confundido.

-¿No se supone que así debo ser con todos? – sonrió con una pizca de burla.

-Tú lo has dicho, se supone, pero…

-Kish, todos, incluidos tú e Itachi, me han dicho que debo ser duro con las personas de mi pasado, es lo que estoy haciendo – Naruto miró el camino, apretando la mano que sostenía.

-Estaría de acuerdo con eso si no te conociese o hubiese visto tus pensamientos – el ojiazul se tensó – se quién eres realmente, Naruto-nii, sé que…

-Kish, basta – pidió el chico con un deje de dolor.

-Vamos, Naruto-nii, yo solo…

-No hables, por favor – Kishasa le miró el rostro y leyó lo que sentía, además de percibir el aura deprimente que comenzaba a nacer alrededor del chico. Suspiró y estrechó más la mano que continuaba temblando.

-Bien, me callaré, pero tenemos una charla pendiente, no lo olvides – Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, Kishasa se la devolvió y miró por encima de su hombro – Omoi-san, iremos a comprar ropa, ¿vale?

-¿Eh? Si – el joven los siguió por toda la aldea, entrando con ellos a las tiendas de ropa y dando su opinión cada que la niña le pedía.

A donde quiera que fuesen todos miraban a Naruto como un bicho raro, con recelo, cautelosos, curiosos, más sin acercarse demasiado y preguntándose por su actitud fría y extraña compañía. A los minutos, los que estaban en Ichiraku se fueron dispersando, quedando al final solo Sakura, Sasuke, Karui y Omoi con los Akatsuki. Una vez terminaron de comprar la ropa, las paletas de caramelo y cuanta cosa se le antojaba a Kishasa, caminaron rumbo a la antigua residencia de Uzumaki. La Hokage y el resto estuvieron de acuerdo en que él se quedara ahí, pues podría traerle buenos recuerdos y tal vez convencerlo de quedarse fuese más fácil, aunque algunos comenzaban a dudar después de que se extendiera el rumor de lo ocurrido por la mañana-tarde. Al llegar, en la puerta, estaba pegada una nota:

 _"_ _Limpié todo, no porque tú me lo mandas, mocosa, sino para que veas que los hombres del clan Inuzuka si cumplimos con nuestras apuestas._

 _Inuzuka Kiba"_

-Jo, si cumplió – sonrió la niña cuando entraron y vieron todo reluciente, inclusive el castaño les había dejado colchas limpias en la cama.

-Hmp, nada mal, perrito – susurró Naruto dejando caer la mochila al suelo y recorriendo con la mirada su antiguo departamento. Demasiados recuerdos.

-Ah, ya llegaron – la voz de Ino les hizo dar la vuelta – Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que les comunique que los ninja de Kumo me deben de seguir para mostrarles su residencia, además de que hoy Shikamaru y Sasuke dormirán en esta casa, para vigilarles – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa esperando en la puerta.

-¿Y los de la Arena? – preguntó inocente Kish.

-Ya se han ido, el Kazekage tiene asuntos por atender, pero Temari-san volverá en unos días para ver cómo marchan las cosas – contestó.

-Ya veo, bueno, Naruto-kun, me daré un baño – sin más la pequeña mujer comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas camino al cuarto que suponía era el del baño.

-¡Espera hasta estar dentro para hacer eso, al menos! – regañó. Otro motivo más para que lo mataran en cuanto volvieran.

-No – respuesta concreta y reforzada al cerrarse la puerta. Naruto suspiró, resignado: ella no tenía solución, diablos, ¿es que la palabra pudor y Kishasa no podían tener algo bueno que ver la una con la otra? Bueno, sabiendo lo que sabías: NO.

-Am…nos vamos – llamó su atención Omoi, el chico ni les miró, fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

-Yo también me marcho, iré por mis cosas para pasar la noche aquí – dijo el azabache, yendo tras los de Kumo – Juugo, Suigetsu, vigílenlos.

-¿Eh? – el albino le miró confundido y Juugo asintió, sin más, el pequeño apartamento se fue desocupando, hasta quedar solo los tres hombre dentro.

-Em, ¿quieren hacer algo? – Suigetsu sonrió.

-No – respondieron los otros dos con semblantes serios, una gota de sudor se posó en la cabeza de Hôzuki.

-Par de amargados – musitó antes de sentarse a pulir su espada con desgano.

.

.

.

La noche ya había caído, era tarde y todos en el departamento de Naruto se encontraban recostados, la pequeña cama era ocupada por el rubio y la de cabellera cobriza, en el suelo estaban Shikamaru, durmiendo a pierna suelta, y Sasuke, quien tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía…igual que Naruto.

- _Kish, ¿sigues despierta?_ – pensamiento dirigido a la chica.

- _Mmm…si, más o menos_ – la voz en su cabeza sonaba somnolienta.

 _-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_

- _Ya sé lo que me vas a pedir_ – la vio sonreír con los ojos cerrados – _lo haré, te dejaré ver los pensamientos de Uchiha Sasuke, al menos hasta que el sueño me venza._

 _-Gracias_ – Naruto tenía curiosidad por saber que opinaban los chicos sobre todo aquello que había pasado en poco menos de dos semanas, eso no se le había quitado del todo: lo curioso y metiche.

 _-Y lo amable_ – ignoró el comentario de su compañera – _bueno, ahí van sus pensamientos_ – dijo tomándole de la mano, recostada sobre su pecho. Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó que los pensamientos del azabache llenaran su cabeza:

 _-...tal vez no esté con Akatsuki porque quiere, a lo mejor le han amenazado o…no, no se ve amenazado y esa relación que mantiene con esa molesta chiquilla es tan genuina_ – los pensamientos de Uchiha Sasuke fluían – _pero, ¿por qué se lleva bien con mi hermano? ¿Y qué es eso de que yo no lo sé todo sobre él? Por favor, ¿qué diablos pasa con el mundo?_ – Hubo un prolongado silencio – _creo que le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, es decir, no creo que de verdad el Naruto que conocí se haya ido por completo, ¡es Naruto! Algo del chico bueno, revoltoso, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca debe de quedar muy dentro de él; si es así, le haré salir a la luz_ – Sasuke giró a un costado, mientras Naruto no perdía detalle – _después de todo, soy su mejor amigo, puedo hacerlo…debo hacerlo_ – una mueca apareció en el rubio y una sonrisa en el moreno – _ojalá, Naruto, volvieras a ser el mismo, así podría decirte que, mientras estaba con Orochimaru, me di cuenta de que tú y Sakura significaban demasiado para mí; que me di cuenta que ustedes dos eran las personas que más quería y quiero en el mundo y que…daría mi vida por la suya_ – de acuerdo, eso lo sorprendió a tal punto que abrió los ojos repentinamente y miró la negra cabellera de reojo, ¿Sasuke siendo humano? No se lo creía, no le cabía en la cabeza que el Uchiha Sasuke que conoció y enfrentó estuviese pensando aquello – _Naruto, amigo, en definitiva, te voy a recuperar porque…eres como un hermano para mi_ – un suspiro por parte de Uchiha.

 _-Sasuke…te diste cuenta de todo muy tarde_ – la mente de Naruto divagó, rememorando la batalla en el Valle del Fin, que ironía de la vida el que, hasta ahora, Sasuke entendiera todo lo que él había sentido al perderlo ese día _– sí, demasiado tarde_ – de nuevo la voz mental del Uchiha le llamó la atención:

 _-¿Qué estarán soñando?_ – Por sus mentes pasaron los rostros de Uzumaki y Haruno – _antes podría decir que el dobe estará soñando con Sakura, pero ahora no sé; y Sakura…Sakura tal vez esté soñando con nosotros. Sakura, Naruto…_ – los pensamientos dejaron de fluir, Naruto, un poco frustrado, vio a su lado, Kishasa respiraba con tranquilidad, su cuerpo ya se había entibiado: ya estaba durmiendo. Suspiró internamente, ya que. Abrazó a la chica y cerró los ojos de nuevo, antes de susurrar:

-Buenas, teme – Sasuke se sobresaltó, creyendo escuchar a Naruto dándole las buenas noches, pero le miró con los ojos cerrados de forma pacífica, aparentemente dormido, y pensó que tal vez fue su imaginación, aun así contestó en un murmullo:

-Que descanses, dobe – luego de eso, todo quedó en silencio.

.

.

.

-Sai, esta es tu nueva misión – un hombre hablaba con el joven pálido – debes detener a Uzumaki Naruto de volver a Akatsuki, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Aun si debo matarle? – el semblante del pelinegro era neutro.

-Aun si debes matarle, solo detenlo, no podemos permitir que se convierta en una mayor amenaza.

-De acuerdo, Danzo-sama – Sai hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

-Hm, espero que ese jinchuuriki y la supuesta niña no sepan nada de lo ocurrido con Itachi o se volvería un grave problema para mí; aunque no creo que revelen esa información, pero…es mejor prevenir y estar preparado para lo peor.

.

* * *

.

Lamento que la actualización sea casi terminando el día (por acá), pero estas festividades consumen mucho tiempo y energía...vaya que consumen energía.

Gracias a todos por continuar aquí este nuevo año.

Pronto tendrán más noticias.

Hasta entonces.

P.D.: disculpen si hay algún error.

~o~o~o

jghcpain: al final verás si alguna de tus teorías es cierta. Kishasa es así cuando quiere (?). Por nada y gracias a ti por continuar leyendo.

Call me Tris: por nada y gracias por el apoyo brindado.

00miko00: muchas gracias :)

Sofitkm: ¿cómo no va a gustarte Gaara? Es muy lindo. Bueno, yo tampoco soporto el Narusaku, a Sakura sí de alguna manera, es un personaje principal en dónde la veas y, vamos, ella shippea Naruhina le duela a quien le duela xD Con respecto a tus dudas...pronto serán resueltas. Gracias por leer, espero no defraudarte en el camino.

AcidESP: ah, el chocolate es delicioso, y Kishasa...bueno, es ella. Ojalá disfrutaras de la lectura.


	30. Chapter 30

Tuve tiempo libre, así que logré terminar de editar esto.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 30: De Entrenamientos Mortales Y Besos: Le Vergüenza De Neji.

Los rayos del sol y el suave aroma de algo apetitoso cocinándose despertaron a los tres hombres que dormían a pierna suelta.

-Vaya, hasta que despiertan – Kishasa les sonrió con burla, mientras sostenía una espátula en una mano. Le vieron bien luego de tallarse los ojos: estaba preparando el desayuno, raro, pensaron Shikamaru y Sasuke. Común, pensó Naruto.

-¿Desde qué hora estás levantada? – Shikamaru bostezó.

-Mmm, hace como dos horas, creo, mejor pregúntele al ANBU que ha estado vigilando toda la noche – señaló un árbol a lo lejos que alcanzaba a verse desde la ventana del apartamento.

-¿Cómo…? – Sasuke fue interrumpido.

-Soy del tipo sensorial, ¿lo olvidas? – le dio una mirada despectiva antes de regresar a su labor, Naruto se puso en pie, no llevaba camisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Huevos revueltos, arroz y algo de té, no había mucho con que hacer el desayuno – se encogió de hombros al tiempo que destapaba una olla: arroz.

-Habrá que comprar despensa – Naruto se sirvió algo de agua – olvidamos comprarla ayer.

-Cámbiate para desayunar pronto y salir a entrenar – Kish ya llevaba puesto un vestido negro con azul marino y el cabello atado en dos coletas. Naruto asintió y fue a hacerlo – ustedes pueden desayunar con nosotros – les dio la mirada a los de Konoha.

-Em, gracias, pero debo hacer otras cosas, dentro de poco Suigetsu vendrá a reemplazarme – dijo Shikamaru ya con toda su ropa y caminando hacia la puerta para salir – nos vemos – se despidió antes de marcharse.

-¿Eh? Adiós. Entonces, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿te sirvo? – su mueca de desagrado le dio risa a Naruto, se notaba lo mal que le caía Sasuke…a pesar de que era el hermano de sangre de su amado Itachi.

-Hmp – desvió la mirada pero se puso en pie.

-En el idioma Señor Arrogante-Español es un sí – dijo con burla Naruto, sentándose a la mesa ya con un pantalón naranja y una playera negra. Kishasa soltó una risa y sirvió tres desayunos, los dos hombres y la niña desayunaron en silencio. Cuando Naruto, por mero capricho, estaba lavando los platos sucios llegó Suigetsu, seguido de Omoi, Karui y Sakura.

-Hola – saludó el albino con ánimo.

-Hmp – Naruto terminó de enjuagar el último plato.

-¡Buenos días, Omoi-san! – Naruto alzó una ceja ante el tono alegre de la pequeña, ¿acaso ya le agradaba el tipo de Kumo solo por andarle dando paletas de caramelo? Curioso.

-Am, buenas – respondió Omoi con duda al verla sentarse en el borde de la única cama del lugar y mirarles con una pequeña sonrisa amigable en el rostro.

-Bueno días, Naruto – Sakura se acercó a la cocina/comedor – Sasuke-kun – les vio con una sonrisa; Sasuke hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, Naruto cerró los ojos y la pasó de largo, sentándose al lado de Kishasa a la espera de que ella decidiera ir a entrenar. El gesto de Sakura se ensombreció ante la actitud de su viejo compañero de equipo.

-Oye, cosa rosa – Sakura miró a la jovencita de forma molesta, ¿acaso ella pensaba llamarla así siempre? – ¿Dónde vamos a entrenar Naruto-kun y yo? Ya es bastante tarde y nosotros acostumbramos comenzar a entrenar antes de las 9:00 a.m. y ya son las 10:00 a.m. – dijo viéndola sin inmutarse.

-Ah, cierto, les llevaremos – recordó Sakura.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vamos de una buena vez – Kishasa saltó de la cama y fue a ponerse sus sandalias ninja, Naruto la imitó con más calma, – ¿y bien? ¡De prisa! – ¿eso era una orden? Un tic le salió a la peli rosa.

-De acuerdo, vamos – apretó los dientes para no insultar a la chiquilla. Mantener la calma por Naruto, debía mantener la calma. Todos salieron del lugar y comenzaron a andar por la aldea rumbo a la zona designada para el entrenamiento de los "invitados". La gente no podía evitar mirar con curiosidad a Naruto y su compañía preguntándose muchas cosas, iban en total silencio.

-Em, Omoi-san – la niña llamó la atención del moreno, quien le vio de reojo – ¿hoy también nos vas a vigilar?

-Eh, pues, Kakashi-san y Bee-sensei nos han asignado esa tarea a Karui y a mí pero… – el de Kumo vio al suelo.

-¿Preferiría estar al lado de su sensei en lugar de estar con nosotros? – se sorprendió el chico ante la pregunta.

-Pues…sí, creo – se rascó la nuca.

-Mmm, ¡bah! Da igual – Kish se encogió de hombros, Naruto le vio de reojo.

 _-¿Cuál es tu interés de pasar tiempo con este tipo?_ – alzó una ceja.

- _Ninguno en especial, solo me agrada más que Uchiha Sasuke y la cosa rosa_ – contestó alzándose de hombros.

 _-¿Por qué te da caramelos?_ – sonrisa burlona.

- _No, porque no hace tantas preguntas ni está a cada rato pensando "Naruto, te haremos regresar" o "que la mocosa se muera" o "debo saber sobre mi hermano, debo cobrar mi venganza" o "soy un vengador, no debo olvidarlo"_ – ante cada frase imitaba de forma graciosa las voces de Sakura y Sasuke, haciendo soltar una risilla a Naruto, llamando la atención de los cinco que les acompañaban.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? – Suigetsu les miró interrogante.

-Ninguno – Kishasa ni les vio, una gota de sudor resbaló por las frentes de los de Konoha y Kumo. Continuaron su trayecto en silencio hasta que llegaron a un claro en medio del espeso bosque de Konoha, bastante alejado del resto de las áreas de entrenamiento.

-Aquí entrenaran – Sakura señaló el lugar. Kishasa y Naruto lo recorrieron con la mirada, examinando el terreno y posibles formas de aprovecharlo al máximo en su entrenamiento.

-Bien, parece un sitio decente, ¿no, Naruto-nii? – los dos se separaron del resto.

-Sí, parece que está bien – habló por primera vez el rubio.

-Supongo que se quedaran a ver nuestro entrenamiento – Kishasa continuó caminando hasta el centro del claro.

-Obvio – rodó los ojos Karui.

-Bueno, solo mantengan la distancia, no quiero dañarles sin darme cuenta – sonrió altanera.

-Hmp – Uchiha se recargó contra un árbol, Sakura permaneció de pie a un lado de su querido chico, Suigetsu y Karui se sentaron a la sombra, Omoi se trepó en una rama para ver mejor, Kishasa y Naruto se detuvieron justo a la mitad de todo el terreno.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento tendremos? – Naruto se ajustaba las vendas de sus brazos.

-¿Te parece uno nivel dos con opciones A, B, D y F? – Kishasa sujetó mejor su cabello en las dos coletas.

-¿Nivel dos? – Naruto no parecía muy conforme.

-Sí, no podemos hacer uno de nivel más elevado o acabaremos con este sitio – recorrió con la mirada el lugar.

-Vamos, al menos uno nivel tres – la sonrisa de súplica sorprendió a los chicos, Kish cerró los ojos y sonrió. Por algo había preguntado y no ordenado.

-Está bien, nivel tres – accedió, ocultando su felicidad. Naruto ya entendía como funcionaban las cosas.

-Genial – Naruto sonreía con sinceridad, haciendo sonreír a sus antiguos camaradas y los que no lo eran, su sonrisa era contagiosa. Era Naruto.

-Bueno, comencemos a mi señal – Naruto adoptó una posición de combate asintiendo, el viento comenzó a correr, Kishasa mantenía los ojos cerrados, inhaló profundo una vez y los abrió de golpe – ¡ahora! – ni tardo no perezoso, Naruto corrió en su dirección, en media fracción de segundo ya estaba a su lado, lanzando una patada que la chica esquivó con facilidad, no esperó más tiempo y Naruto le lanzó unos shuriken que fueron repelidas por un kunai de la joven, quien comenzó a crear sellos – ¡Katon: endan! – la bola de fuego salió disparada en dirección al chico.

-¡Mizuramppa! – La ola chocó contra el fuego, creando una gran cortina de vapor, Sasuke activó su sharingan para poder ver mejor, se escuchaban choques de armas y los golpes amortiguados – ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – la cortina de vapor comenzaba a desaparecer, revelando poco menos de cien clones rodeando a la niña; cada clon se lanzó al ataque, pero la chica continuaba tranquila.

-Estás peleando al nivel uno, Naruto-kun – iba diciendo mientras se deshacía de un clon a la vez, el ojiazul sonrió altanero.

-¡Estoy calentando, Kish! – un rasengan ya estaba formado en las manos de diez clones, que fueron a por Kishasa, un clon más la apresó para asegurarse de que recibiera el impacto. Los ninja espectadores se asombraron, ¿de verdad pensaba atacarla a matar? – ¡toma! – los ataques dieron en el blanco, pero…

-¡Muy lento! – Kishasa estaba a espaldas del Naruto real, golpeándolo con una patada rápida y eficaz y mandándolo a tocar tierra con el rostro, Naruto le vio venir de nuevo, pero cuatro clones se le interpusieron, reteniendo a la niña mientras el real se ponía en pie.

-Me descuidé – Naruto le vio deshacerse de los clones – pero, sé que esa no es la real – en lugar de atacar a quien venía por ella, lanzó una serie de kunais a sus espaldas, haciendo salir a la real y otro clon deshizo a la falsa.

-Me descubrió, se ha vuelto bueno – sonreía, Sasuke estaba asombrado, ni con su sharingan les podía seguir el paso muy bien – pero yo soy mejor – Kishasa le lanzó unas figuras explosivas, las cuales Naruto fue esquivando dando saltos y volteretas, sus clones no corrieron con la misma suerte, se desvanecieron.

-Mierda – Naruto se detuvo cuando las explosiones cesaron, se notaba algo de polvo en sus ropas, una sombra se coló a su lado – no… – un puñetazo en su estómago y otro en su cara fueron suficientes para tirarlo algunos metros más lejos de su antigua posición – demonios – se puso en pie, limpiándose un hilito de sangre que tenía en la boca.

-Oh, Naruto-kun, vamos, pelea al nivel que me pediste – Kishasa tenía los bazos cruzados y ni un rasguño.

-Bien, pelearé a nivel tres – Naruto comenzó a liberar chackra del Kyuubi, Kish sonrió de medio lado.

-Ven por mí, perdedor – se burló, Naruto sonrió, sabía que no se lo decía en serio, no volvería a caer en esa provocación. Dos colas salieron del cuerpo del rubio.

-¡Se está transformando! – Sakura no perdía detalle, Omoi comenzó a sudar.

-¡Esta vez iré en serio! ¡Ah! – Naruto alzó su mano y una garra roja se alargó para intentar capturar a la chica, quien, con una sonrisa, se comenzó a escabullir.

-Bien – Kish esquivaba los constantes ataques – _Naruto has mejorado mucho_ – esta vez la garra casi le atrapa – _veamos si esta vez me puedes vencer_ – Kishasa sacó más arcilla y se las ingenió para moldearla sin dejar de moverse, cuando la iba a lanzar:

-¡Te tengo! – miró a un costado, un clon de Naruto le sujetó por el cuello y le puso un kunai en la espalda, Kish sonrió, si, en definitiva Naruto había mejorado muchísimo.

-Buen trabajo pero… – le vio, maliciosa – ¡katsu! – hizo explotar las mariposas que ya había ido soltando, distrayendo al clon y logrando zafarse.

-¡Maldición! – Naruto le vio salir por encima de la cortina de polvo.

-¡Ahora sí, vamos en serio! – Kishasa abrió sus manos, soltando un montón de diminutas bombas en dirección al chico, quien maldijo por la bajo – ¡Katsu! – las explosiones no se hicieron esperar, Naruto se protegió con sus brazos y el manto del zorro, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por un milisegundo en el cual Kishasa le lanzó una bomba de mayor tamaño, haciéndola explotar justo frente a Naruto y que este saliera disparado por los aires.

-¡Naruto! – el grito de Sakura fue opacado por el humo y los sonidos explosivos, pasados unos segundos se reveló en el centro del campo una escena: Naruto tirado en el suelo, ya sin el manto rojo a su alrededor, y Kishasa a unos pasos de él viéndole con una sonrisita triunfal – ¡Naruto! – repitió, preocupada y a punto de correr en su auxilio.

-Parece ser que gané – la niña continuaba con su sonrisa, Naruto le miraba desde el suelo, con el ceño fruncido, Kish dio unos pasos al frente y…el Naruto en el suelo se desvaneció – ¿Kage Bushin?

-¡Rasengan! – vieron al cielo, Naruto caía con su ataque en mano e impacto a un costado de Kish, quien apenas y libró el golpe, más perdió su equilibrio un momento y Naruto aprovechó para patearle el estómago con fuerza, antes de que ella tocara tierra, ya le había golpeado otra vez en las costillas y tirado al suelo, sujetándole las manos a la espalda y poniéndole un kunai en el cuello, Kish le vio por encima de su hombro.

-Me confié – sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Soy el vencedor? – otra sonrisa altanera.

-Mmm…aun no – un hilito de sangre recorrió las comisuras de sus labios que se curvaron en una media sonrisa, Naruto alzó una ceja, incrédulo: pero si la tenía a su merced. Kishasa flexionó una pierna por detrás y alcanzó a darle un golpe a la espalda de Naruto, quien hizo una mueca y aflojó el agarre de sus manos, aprovechando eso, Kishasa le empujó, librando el kunai de su cuello, pero haciéndose una cortada algo grave en la mejilla, no le prestó importancia y le dio otro golpe a Naruto, este lo bloqueó y la tomó de la mano, Kish giró sobre sí misma y quedó de frente al chico para intentar un nuevo golpe, el cual el rubio también bloqueó, pero la chica aprovechó para liberarse y caer en una voltereta hacia atrás, lanzando kunais en el proceso; Naruto igual saltó lejos de los objetos.

-Diablos, Kish, odio que tengas esa flexibilidad – sonrió molesto el chico, Kish le devolvió la sonrisa, divertida. Se lo estaban pasando de lo mejor. Eso era su diversión, pese a todos los riesgos.

-Lo sé, es tanto como yo odio a tus clones – dijo tocándose la mejilla sangrante – oh, esta vez me has dañado seriamente en menos tiempo – dio una sonrisa inocente.

-Hmp – recibió una sonrisa altanera del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo van? – Tenten y Lee venían llegando al lugar, atraídos por las explosiones, detrás de ellos llegaron Hinata y Neji, viendo a los peleadores con curiosidad.

-Pues es un entrenamiento bastante duro, hasta parece una batalla real – comentó Suigetsu.

-Vaya, se nota que en Akatsuki todo va en serio – se sorprendió Lee.

-Ajá – fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar antes de regresar su atención a los chicos.

-Bien, vamos de nuevo, ¡Chakra no Shuriken! – las extrañas armas salieron volando en dirección a Naruto, quien comenzó a esquivarlas, la niña creó una de mayor tamaño, lanzándola con fuerza, Naruto saltó, pero la shuriken regresó a por él notándose algunos hilitos azules.

- _¡La controla con hilos de chakra! –_ Naruto esquivó por tercera vez el arma que ya venía de regreso, creó un clon y realizó un mini rasengan lo más rápido que pudo – ¡Rasengan! – impactó el arma antes de que le alcanzara, creando otra explosión, más consiguió su objetivo.

-¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! – las bolas de fuego ahora le llovían.

-¡Mierda! – Naruto infló sus pulmones y expulsó una corriente de aire que le alejó del peligro por el momento.

-¡Que increíble! – Lee no perdía detalle.

-¡Katsu! – de nuevo las bombas acosaban al pobre Uzumaki. Si no hacía algo pronto el perdería ese encuentro. No se daría ese lujo frente a sus espectadores. Él debía vencer.

Kishasa sonrió de medio lado. Esa determinación era tan suya.

-¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – cuatro clones creados, una pareja que comenzó a hacer un rasengan como mejor podía, más fue detenida mientras los otros dos atacaron con Suiton y Katon, cuando Kishasa se distrajo, el real se tiró sobre ella, dándole con el puño en el rostro y cayendo sobre su cuerpo al suelo, un pequeñísimo quejido se hizo presente; Kishasa dio la vuelta con todo y Naruto, quedando ella encima, cerró su pequeño puño y le regresó el golpe, cuando iba a dar el segundo fue detenida y arrojada lejos por las piernas de Naruto, ambos se pusieron en pie.

-¡Hora del ataque final! – ambos jadeaban, sin darse cuenta ya llevaban casi una hora con aquel enfrentamiento, normalmente pelearían hasta más tarde pero no querían demostrar todo su potencial ante sus "enemigos", y este entrenamiento sólo era para despejar sus mentes; comenzaron a acumular chakra en una mano, pero quien llamó la atención no fue el rasengan de color rojo, sino los pequeños relámpagos que se acumulaban en la mano de la niña.

-¡Imposible! – Sasuke se tensó, sin perder detalle.

-Eso es… – Neji no se lo creía.

-¿Nueva técnica? – Naruto alzó una ceja, interrogante.

-¡Cortesía de tu amiguito Señor Arrogante! – sonrió la niña terminado de crear el chidori.

-Hmp – Naruto sonrió de medio lado antes de correr para atacar, Kishasa le imitó, encontrándose al centro del campo de batalla.

-¡Chidori! / ¡Rasengan! – los ataques colisionaron, creando una explosión aun mayor que las anteriores. Los chicos se cubrieron la cara con sus brazos por el polvo y el intenso viento.

-¡Diablos! – cuando todo se dispersó, vieron a Naruto sentado sobre Kishasa, quien yacía en el suelo con un puchero, los dos jadeaban por el esfuerzo.

-¡Gané! – sonrió triunfal Uzumaki.

-Bien, ganaste – aceptó la menor – ahora ¡quítate de encima! – pataleó aun en el suelo de manera infantil con los brazos apresados bajo el cuerpo del chico, Naruto soltó una risita pero se tiró a su lado, respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperarse, Kishasa igual se empezó a reponer. Tenían moretones, rasguños y sangre por muchas partes de sus cuerpos, sus ropas estaban empolvadas. Sí, en definitiva parecían salidos de una batalla real y no de un simple entrenamiento nivel tres.

-¿Cuál es el marcador? – Los que vigilaban a Naruto se acercaron, casi todos menos Omoi, Hinata, Neji y Sasuke tenían una sonrisa en el rostro: por fin a alguien que le pateaba el trasero a la mocosa engreída; se sorprendieron ante la frase y el que Naruto le limpiara la sangre de su boca a la pequeña aun tendida en la tierra. Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Hasta ahora, vamos 152 a 98 – sonrió.

-Bien, se va acortando la diferencia –suspiró Naruto mientras el mismo se limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía de su mejilla rota por el puñetazo.

-¡¿Cómo diantres aprendiste el chidori?! – ahí va don impaciente a lanzar su pregunta. Kishasa le vio, desinteresada, girando su cabeza.

-Solo tuve que verla para copiarla – se encogió de hombros.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Uchiha continuaba con su interrogatorio.

-Es otra de mis habilidades, a veces solo tengo que ver una técnica para aprendérmela, te la vi mientras peleabas contra Naruto y memoricé los sellos y el flujo correcto de chakra…fue fácil – dijo con altanería.

-¿Fácil? – Sasuke apretaba los puños – ¿dices que fue fácil? – no se lo creía, él había tardado su tiempo en aprenderla y ella ya la dominaba en menos de tres días.

-Sí, fácil, ¿no, Naruto-nii? – Kishasa se incorporó, viendo a su compañero, quien hizo lo propio.

-Sí, supongo que para ti es fácil – suspiró, mirando de reojo a los otros llegados.

-¿152 a 98? ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Rock Lee en un intento por cambiar de tema y por curiosidad.

-Ah – Kishasa reparó en su presencia – son las victorias de cada uno – se alzó de hombros.

-¿Y quién es el que lleva 152? – Sakura estaba de metiche.

-Yo – contestó con simpleza la niña al tiempo que se levantaba, reacomodaba su cabello e iba donde el moreno de la nube.

-¡¿Qué?! – hubo asombro.

-Sí, yo voy ganando – sonrió – nee, Omoi-san, ¿me das un caramelo? – extendió su mano delante del joven.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, toma – sacó una paleta de su bolsa ninja y se la dio, la chiquilla sonrió.

-Gracias – Naruto se puso en pie, haciendo una mueca de dolor diminuta: su rodilla le punzaba. La mueca no pasó desapercibida para Hinata quien preguntó en un susurro apenas audible:

-Na-Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? – la mirada que le lanzó el Uzumaki le hizo ruborizar, Naruto sonrió para sus adentros: se veía tan mona sonrojada…momento, sacudió su cabeza buscando sacar ese pensamiento de su mente. Kishasa soltó una risita antes de hablar:

-Cosa rosa, será mejor que le revises la rodilla a Naruto-kun – señaló sacudiéndose sus ropas y caminando hacia la sombra de los árboles con Omoi siguiéndola.

-¿Cosa rosa? ¿Rodilla? – Sakura tardó un poco en reaccionar – ¡ah, claro! – se volvió donde Naruto – déjame revisarte.

-No necesito tu ayuda – Naruto comenzó a andar rumbo a su amiga de Akatsuki aguantando el dolor y cojeando lo menos posible.

-Naruto-kun, no te hagas el fuerte, deja que la cosa rosa te revise – advirtió Kish, severa.

-No – Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Dije que te dejes revisar! – el aura negra alrededor de la niña no le dio buena espina, disimuló su miedo y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, resignado. No podría llevarle la contraria en su condición actual.

-De acuerdo – cerró los ojos mientras Sakura inspeccionaba su rodilla.

-Tienes un tendón destrozado, el hueso casi fracturado y la mitad de un músculo se desgarro – comentó la chica ya curándole no solo la rodilla, sino también el resto de sus heridas.

-¿Es por un golpe de ella? – Karui señaló a la niña.

-Vaya, sí que se atacaban en serio – Suigetsu.

-¡Claro que es en serio! – Kish les miró, ofuscada – si no es en serio no sirve de nada.

-¡Pero casi se matan! – Omoi lucía confuso.

-Mmm, hemos quedado peores y sin algún ninja médico a la mano – se alzó de hombros la niña restándole importancia.

-¿Qué? – Sakura no se lo creía.

-Vamos, que he sido considera y no le he roto la pierna, Kisame-senpai no hubiese dudado en hacerlo.

-¿Kisame? – Sasuke mostró interés – ¿hablas del que es compañero de mi hermano? – La chica asintió – ¿entrenan con ellos?

-Todos los Akatsuki entrenan entre sí – contestó con simpleza. Uzumaki la miró, de reojo, estaba hablando un poco sobre lo que no debían. Seguro ella no consideraba aquella información valiosa para ellos.

-Entonces sabes todo sobre sus métodos de pelea, ¿no? – de nuevo a lo mismo, pensaron Naruto, Kishasa y Sakura.

-Sí, pero no diré algo sobre eso – se cruzó de brazos – y Naruto tampoco – completó antes de que Sasuke pudiera abrir de nuevo lo boca.

-Maldita mocosa – murmuró yéndose lejos para despotricar su frustración golpeando lo que se le pusiese enfrente.

-Dios, que impaciente – Kishasa le miraba con desaprobación – tan diferente de Itachi-san.

-Oye – Tenten llamó la atención de Kishasa, quien le miró – tú también estás herida – señaló su mejilla aun sangrante y sus raspaduras y moretones que comenzaban a notarse.

-Ah, cierto – la niña se vio mejor, la verdad ella si se había hecho la fuerte, sentía sus costillas punzar y el perder sangre no le agradaba nada porque…porque no.

-Sakura, también revísala a ella – dijo Neji, serio como siempre y sentándose al pie de un árbol.

-Ah, no, no gracias, yo paso de que la cosa rosa me toque – hizo mueca de asco que le levantó una venita de furia a la ojijade.

-Kish – Naruto le llamó, severo, ¿si él se dejaba porque ella no?

-Paso, mejor uso mis propios métodos – se sacó la paleta de caramelo de la boca y caminó rumbo al joven Hyuuga.

-Kishasa, ni lo pienses, no quiero más problemas – Naruto le miraba aún más serio. Ella lo iba a hacer de nuevo. Otra cosa más a la lista.

-Oh, vamos, ninguno de mis senpai se enterará y solo será un momentito, toma – hizo que Karui agarrara su caramelo.

-Kish no… – pero Naruto fue interrumpido por un chasqueó de lengua.

-Naruto-kun, cálmate – dijo antes de mirar a Neji e inclinarse un poco para quedar a su altura – Hyuuga-san, prometo que esto no es malo y solo tomaré un poquito de tu chakra prestado – sonrió.

-¿Chakra prestado? – Neji alzó una ceja.

-Kish… – ella hizo caso omiso a Naruto, tomó el rostro del joven Hyuuga entre sus manos y acercó sus rostros, sonrojando al castaño un poco por la distancia; antes de que alguien pudiera impedirlo ella ya le había plantado un beso en los labios; los ojos de todos, menos de Naruto quien suspiró con cansancio, se abrieron de sorpresa al tiempo que lazaban una exclamación. Ahí iba de nuevo. Neji ni se pudo defender, estaba tan en shock que se quedó quieto, sujetando los hombros de la jovencita y con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras sentía su chakra bajar un poco y la suave presión sobre su boca: era fría.

El beso se prolongó unos segundos, el shock no dejaba a nadie actuar, Kishasa, de vez en cuando, para poder absorber bien el chakra, movía sus labios suave e inocente, un momento más y estaría como si nada, sus heridas eran curadas. Naruto suspiró, desearía que ella encontrase otros métodos para curarse, a lo mejor alguien le podía enseñar ninjutsu médico. No podía seguir haciendo eso cada tanto. Su vida peligraba si ellos se enteraban.

-¡¿Pe-pero que haces?! – Tenten reaccionó con un grito ya muy tardío.

-Listo – Kishasa se separó de Neji, sonriéndole; el joven estaba más rojo de lo que nadie en su vida le había visto, ni siquiera Hinata, – gracias, Neji-san – dio la media vuelta, tomó su paleta de nuevo y se la metió a la boca.

-¡¿Por qué besaste a Neji?! – ahora era la castaña quien quería matar a esa mocosa.

-Para curarme – se alzó de hombros como si aquello no fuese extraño, señaló su mejilla – ¿ves? Necesitaba algo de chakra y el que más tenía, aparte de don Arrogante y Naruto-nii, era el Hyuuga – señaló a los dos nombrados.

-Repito, ¡¿por qué lo besaste?! – Tenten apretaba los puños.

-Es la manera más rápida y eficaz de obtener lo que quiero, la otra es succionar directamente de los canales de chakra, pero eso significa morder a la persona y…qué asco – se estremeció, unos entendieron un poco las acciones de los Akatsuki en Kumogakure, – que, ¿tiene algo de malo lo que hice? – su mirada inocente les desconcertó.

-Kishasa-san, no puedes ir besando a todos por el mundo – reprendió Rock Lee.

-¿Por qué no? Es solo un tonto beso sin sentido – continuó comiendo su paleta como si nada.

-¿Un beso sin sentido? – tic nervioso en algunos y gota de sudor en otros. Que despreocupada.

-Bueno, eso sí le quitas que fue el primer beso de Neji-san con una chica – sonrió traviesa.

-¡¿Le robaste su primer beso a Neji?! – hubo un aura asesina rodeando a Tenten, ¡se suponía que ella quería ser su primer beso! Más asombro en el resto al tiempo que miraban a Neji y este se sonrojaba más si era posible: maldita mocosa. Naruto se aguantaba las ganas de carcajearse, viendo así a Neji si podía decir que era familiar de Hinata, hay que risa que revelara el secretito del Hyuuga. Algo que valía la pena ver dentro de todo ese caos, ahora con gusto esquivaba los ataques de los locos de Akatsuki.

-Sí, ¿y? Ya podrá besar a muchas chicas más, es solo un beso.

-¡El primer beso debe ser especial! – dijo Sakura terminando de curar a Naruto.

-Mira quien lo dice, la señorita que no ha besado a alguien en sus dieciséis años de vida – rodó los ojos y Naruto soltó una risita sofocada, como Kishasa siguiera haciendo de las suyas no podría contener sus ganas de reír a lo grande. Sakura enrojeció – ash, vamos, ¿todo este escándalo por un beso? – fastidio.

-Es que tú eres tan pequeña y…vas por ahí besando a chicos mayores, eso no está bien – dijo Omoi.

-Ah, ¡solo es un beso! – Kishasa ya se estaba fastidiando – ¡no significó algo! – Infló una mejilla y vio al chico castaño – ¿verdad, Neji-san? ¿No sentiste algo en especial, cierto? – de nuevo las miradas se posaron en un Neji más relajado y ya de pie, más con el sonrojo todavía evidente, aunque menos intenso, carraspeó antes de contestar:

-No – Tenten suspiró aliviada y los demás se quedaron con cara de "¿estás de broma?".

-Bueno, ya basta de hablar de besos y esas tonterías – la voz ronca de Naruto les hizo volver en sí, estaba ronco porque hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no soltarse a reír y su compañera lo sabía, debería de estarle costando mucho, – tengo hambre, hora de almorzar – se puso en pie – vamos Kish – le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó.

-Claro, vamos – dieron unos pasos – ah, por cierto, Neji-san – todos le vieron de nuevo, haría un último comentario, sólo por diversión, – le doy a tus labios un siete – de nuevo Neji enrojeció, a Naruto ya le temblaba el labio: estaba por soltar su carcajada. Cielos, que niñita. Kishasa ocultó una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Un siete? ¿De qué hablas? – Karui vio curiosa.

-Pues, he besado a tantos que me dediqué, como mero pasatiempo, a calificar los labios de los chicos; no es nada especial, solo lo hago por diversión aunque, normalmente, si le digo eso a alguien que no sea de Akatsuki es porque ya lo voy a matar – se tocó el mentón con su dedo índice – pero supongo que esta vez no será así, ¿nee? – les sonrió.

-¿Y Neji merece un siete? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. Ya estaba en calma, y algo divertido por esa situación.

-Ajá, no es nada en especial sólo una calificación de una niñita inocente que le ha robado su primer beso, al cual le doy un seis – continuaba con esa sonrisita en los labios.

-¡¿Seis?! – Neji le vio, indignado, sobresaltando a los presentes; no sabía mucho de que iba, pero le estaba rebajando demasiado, en su vida sacó calificación tan baja por algo, por todos los cielos, ¡él era el genio Hyuuga! Kishasa ocultó otra sonrisa, había caído.

-Oh, vaya, Neji-san, no es personal, no tienes por qué molestarte – le vio con una sonrisita traviesa, de nuevo ese sonrojo – es más, si quieres, podemos repetirlo para ver si subes tu calificación – sonrió maliciosa.

-¡¿Re-repetirlo?! – Neji dio un paso hacia atrás, cubriendo sus labios con su mano, unas gotas de sudor perlaron su frente, estaba bien que le indignara recibir semejantes calificaciones, aunque fuese en algo tan tonto como eso, pero no pensaba repetir aquel beso, no señor; los demás abrieron mucho los ojos. Un silencio extraño se apoderó del lugar hasta que:

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – las carcajadas de Naruto y Kishasa hicieron eco.

-¿Eh? – confusión presente, Naruto se recargaba en un árbol, con la respiración agitada y riendo a carcajadas: Kishasa le había compartido la intromisión que hizo en los pensamientos de Neji y era tan gracioso que se indignara por un simple beso que él había recibido tantas veces; eso había terminado por vencer sus ganas de no reírse.

Kishasa lo había logrado. Adiós fachada seria.

-¡Se lo creyó! – los Akatsuki no paraban de reír, de hecho ya estaban en el suelo tocándose el abdomen por la risa. Neji volvió a su color carmesí, bajando su mano, ¡que la tierra le tragase!

-¡Dios, Kish, hoy sí que me has hecho reír en grande! – Naruto se secaba algunas lágrimas, ante el asombro de todos por su cambio tan radical de actitud – ¡Nunca pensé en ver al orgulloso genio Hyuuga Neji en esta situación! ¡Cielos, que gracioso! – se estaba reponiendo poco a poco. Debía recuperar su fachada, debía…ah, era tan divertido.

-Ay, créeme que sí que lo es – Kishasa igual inhalaba en busca del control de su cuerpo. Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Ja-ja, tranquilízate, Neji, que la pequeñita que ves aquí no te va a comer – Naruto le vio directamente, sonriendo, con algo de malicia, pero sonriendo, tomando por sorpresa a todos – Ja, no te alteres tanto, ¡solo fue un besito!, ¡jajajaja!, ¡Mírate la cara, pareces esfera de Navidad! ¡JAJAJAJA! – Neji desvió la mirada, molesto, esta vez Karui no se pudo contener más y también comenzó a reír a carcajadas, al igual que Suigetsu; Hinata, con su mano en su boca, soltaba algunas risitas, Sasuke sonreía de medio lado, evitando la risa, que le terminó venciendo por unos segundos.

Poco a poco la risa se fue contagiando y todos, incluida Tenten, se burlaron un poco del castaño.

-¡Basta! – Neji no lo soportó más y gritó iracundo, viendo a todos con algo de desprecio, no soportaba ser el centro de las burlas, al instante algunas risas callaron, menos las de Karui y Suigetsu. El rostro de Neji, aun rojo, denotaba su vergüenza y su ira. Kishasa sonrió de medio lado, pero ya no de forma burlona, se separó de Naruto y caminó hasta el Hyuuga.

-Oh, vamos, Neji-san, no te enfades – le palmeó una mejilla – piensa en lo positivo de tu "vergonzoso" momento: ¡has hecho reír a Naruto-kun! – los ojos perla se abrieron un poco, pero continuó con el ceño fruncido, los demás asintieron, estando de acuerdo; en eso Naruto recordó que debía reconstruir su fachada, debía ser frio, carraspeó un poco antes de volver a mostrar su semblante serio aunque con un brillo inusual en su mirada: diversión – eso es una gran victoria – sonrió sincera antes de alzarse, jalando a Neji y dándole otro beso en la comisura de sus labios. Viene el sonrojo estilo Hinata-muero-de-vergüenza-si-Naruto-me-mira, – ¡vamos a comer! – se separó rápido y jaló a Omoi, pues alguien les tenía que vigilar, luego jaló a Naruto y caminaron rápido.

Antes de ir más lejos Naruto giró un poco el rostro, para ver a sus antiguos compañeros parados en el mismo sitio y a Neji, al parecer sin darse cuenta, tocando donde la niña depositase su beso. Sonrió con malicia muy estilo Naruto.

-¡Neji! – Se sobresaltaron ante el nombramiento – ¡Mejor quita esa cara de bobo o pensaré que te ha gustado el beso! – Más enrojecimiento de mejillas – ¡O peor aún! ¡Pensaré que te has enamorado de una chiquilla de trece años! ¡PEDÓFILO! – soltó una risotada, secundada por la sonrisita altanera y traviesa de Kish, antes de desaparecer de su vista y sin que el castaño se pudiese defender.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que todos reaccionaran ante la actitud de Naruto: alegre, cálida…risueña, propia del chico que recordaban; un poco más madura y malvada, sí, pero esa era su actitud.

-Vamos tras ellos – Sasuke llamó su atención, caminando.

-Sí – asintieron unos. Sasuke se paró al lado de Neji y le escrutó con la mirada.

-¿Qué? – espetó el chico al notarlo.

-Nada – se alzó de hombros el Uchiha antes de lanzar una sonrisita pícara – solo que si pareces pedófilo con ese gesto ido en tu rostro – sonrió continuando su trayecto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Neji apretó los puños, más rojo, a saber si era de furia o de vergüenza.

-¡Y sí que pareces esfera de Navidad! – soltó una carcajada.

-¡Uchiha! – Neji lo iba a matar, los iba a matar a él, a Naruto, a Kishasa y a todos los presentes, no habrían testigos de la peor vergüenza de su vida – ¡Ven aquí, Uchiha! – el chico corrió tras él.

-¡Ni loco! – Sasuke corrió también, dejando al resto con una gotita de sudor en sus nucas, ¿esos eran los chicos más fríos y maduros de Konoha?

Ja, la niña esa sí que provocaba actos inesperados de personas inesperadas. Los que quedaban se vieron entre sí para después soltarse a reír.

Bueno, las cosas mejoraban de forma curiosa, pero mejoraban.

.

* * *

.

Espero que les gustara.

Las actualizaciones regresarán a ser los domingos, pero si dispongo de tiempo es probable haga otra actualización entre semana.

No tengo mucho que decir excepto que las cosas se pondrán algo...raras.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.

~o~o~o

 **jghcpain:** Kiba tenía que cumplir con su apuesta si o si xD lo de Konohamaru, eso era algo inevitable. Gracias por leer.

 **OTAKUFire:** por ahora las cosas irán lentas, ¿o no tanto? Lo de desertar...te dejo con la duda. Gracias.

 **Sofitkm:** recordemos que Sai también tiene a quien ser leal, pero ya verás que pasa. Muchas cosas pasaron con Naruto, pronto sabrán algunas de ellas, o al menos lo que piensa con respecto a ciertos...sucesos.

 **AcidESP:** Kishasa, como dije alguna vez, tiene su propio ritmo y forma de llevar las cosas.

 **ichimaruuu:** ambos tienen una misión importante, ¿o más de una? Las cosas toman su rumbo. En cuanto a las relaciones...lo dejo para después.


	31. Chapter 31

Lamento subir hoy el capítulo, lo tuve apenas listo ayer por la noche, pero salí a cenar con mis padres y ya no pude actualizar.

Advertencia: cambio drástico de escenarios, sólo lo digo por si acaso.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 31: Visita Al Barrio Uchiha: Revelación.

Una semana había pasado desde que los de Akatsuki llegaron a Konoha, la mayoría de los aldeanos aún les veían con recelo, pero ellos les ignoraban olímpicamente; Konohamaru había intentado acercarse a Naruto pero este le había hecho a un lado. Kiba logró cumplir con su apuesta aunque paso uno que otro rato vergonzoso, como cuando tuvo que ir a comprar la ropa interior de la chica o cuando tuvo que salir solo en ropa interior de las aguas termales porque recordó que tenía que estar donde ella en menos de un minuto, o cuando ella le hizo usar un ridículo disfraz de gatita y andar con eso puesto todo un día, lo pero fue cuando le obligó a usar un traje de maid negro, femenino y corto por tres días, fue lo más vergonzoso ya que debía portarlo a todas horas, hasta su madre se rió de él; en fin, fue la pesadilla de su vida porque Kishasa no solo le hacía cumplir sus caprichitos, sino también los antojos de Naruto, pero logró completar la apuesta sin terminar loco o morir.

Neji aún era molestado por lo del beso y continuaba sonrojándose ante cualquier comentario sobre el tema que le hiciesen Kishasa o Naruto. Sasuke intentó millones de veces saber algo de Itachi, más no consiguió información. Tsunade y Sakura interrogaban a Naruto en busca de respuestas pero nada, él no hablaba, solo se burlaba y salía a entrenar con la niña. La rutina era entrenar por las mañanas, siempre era un entrenamiento diferente pero todos exhaustivos o complicados según los chicos, se volvió costumbre que los ninja de la Hoja viesen esos entrenamientos, sorprendiéndose por la manera de combatir o conseguir perfeccionar técnicas; con eso Shikamaru había descubierto que Naruto usaba elementos katon, suiton y futon, y que la niña podía manejar todos, incluido el hielo, además de copiar técnicas en poco tiempo, tenían que cuidarse de ella. Después de entrenar se iban a almorzar a Ichiraku, donde el dueño y su hija observaban a Naruto y le regalaban sonrisas que él solo pasaba de largo; por las tardes salían a caminar o entrenaban otro rato, dependía de sus ánimos.

En fin, no habían avanzado mucho que digamos respecto a convencer a Naruto, pero al menos le habían sacado una o dos sonrisas desde lo de Neji y Kishasa. Naruto pensó en todo eso mientras se duchaba, hoy entrenarían un poco más el dichoso modo sannin, tomó una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño.

-Kish, ¿dónde dejaste la ropa que iba a usar hoy? – tenía los ojos cerrados y se secaba el cabello con otra toalla.

-La dejé sobre la cama – le escuchó decir, vio hacia su cama y tomó las prendas, luego se giró para agradecer:

-Gra… – se detuvo en medio de su frase pues se encontró con una Hinata sonrojada a más no poder viéndole. Mierda. Se olvidó que la chica había tomado por costumbre ir a ayudar a Kishasa a preparar el desayuno siempre que podía. Un ligero, muy ligero tono rosa se posó en sus morenas mejillas. Rogaba porque su amiga no lo notase.

-¡Anda a cambiarte, Naruto-kun! Mira que si sigues así, Hinata-san se convertirá en un tomate – sonrió burlonamente sonrojando más a la chica que apartó la vista, Naruto no le contestó, solo regresó rápido al baño para vestirse. Diablos, ella se veía tan tierna sonrojada. Luego de unos segundos salió de nuevo, solo para escuchar la risita de Kishasa y ver a Hinata de nuevo sonrojada. Alzó una ceja.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Hinata palideció y enrojeció en cuestión de segundos al escucharle, Kishasa giró y comenzó a servir el desayuno.

-Nada que te importe – se alzó de hombros, de nuevo él alzó una ceja, ¿no le diría? – Desayunemos – se sentaron los tres a la mesa y, cuando iban a dar el primer bocado, la puerta sonó. Naruto suspiró, resignado, y fue a abrir.

-Buenos días – por la puerta entraron Karui, Kiba y Sakura.

-Hmp – Naruto regresó a su lugar.

-Bu-buenos días – saludó Hinata con voz tímida. Kishasa comía sin ver a alguien, Naruto le imitó, hubo un silencio casi sepulcral donde solo se escuchaban los sonidos de los palillos chocando contra los tazones al tomar la comida.

Sakura suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama, Karui se puso a su lado, Kiba simplemente se acostó en el suelo, odiaba que la chica le hubiese prohibido entrar con Akamaru hasta ese sitio. Cuando terminaron Hinata levantó todos los platos y fue a lavarlos, Naruto le dejó y Kishasa se fue al baño, al salir recorrió a los presentes con una mirada:

-¿Hoy no viene Omoi-san? – vio a la chica pelirroja, Karui.

-No, se ha quedado con Bee-sensei – respondió con enfado, últimamente esa chiquilla y su compañero pasaban bastante tiempo juntos jugando, paseando, hasta bromeaban un poco, cerró los ojos para que no viesen su molestia, – tal vez no venga – Kishasa hizo un puchero y Naruto le vio de reojo, aun sentado a la mesa.

-Moo, yo quiero verle, es de los pocos que no me fastidia su presencia y que le caen bien a Naruto-nii – dijo mirando al techo, Naruto pegó un respingo, se suponía que nadie debía saber que el tipo Don Preocupón le agradaba un tanto por salvarle ocasionalmente de los arranques caprichosos de su amiga.

-Pues te aguantas porque hoy no viene – dijo Kiba, molesto al ver en un rincón tirado el estúpido traje de maid que usó. Eso ya debería de haber sido quemado.

-Quiero que él venga – sentenció mirando a Karui y a Sakura – tú – señaló a la peli rosa – ve y dile a la Hokage que le informe a Bee-sama que quiero a Omoi-san como custodio permanente, que me lo cambien por ti – su voz denotaba una orden para Naruto, aguantó una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! – Sakura se puso en pie, apretando los puños – mira, niña, no soy tu criada para andar haciendo lo que me pides – le vio, furiosa.

-No es una petición, es una orden – se cruzó de brazos, Naruto ya veía venir una pelea, Kishasa estaba un tanto malacostumbrada a que lo que ella pedía se le daba de inmediato si era posible, con algunas ocasiones muy raras donde eso no pasaba y que ella o bien: afrontaba maduramente y con una sonrisa la negativa, o hacía una rabieta que provocaba el conseguirse un nuevo escondite, o, mínimo, terminaba con un par de Akatsukis heridos y pidiendo disculpas. En serio que era mimada.

-¡No lo haré!

- _Sakura, mejor ni le lleves la contraria o la pasaras muuuy mal_ – pensó el rubio con un suspiro, la verdad él no tenía ganas de vivir de nuevo una rabieta de su amiga, le aterraba esa idea, y eso que solo había vivido tres de esas situaciones, pero con eso le bastó. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, las rabietas siempre eran por motivos mucho más…complicados; así que era probable aquello sólo terminara con una pelirosa en el hospital.

-Lo harás si no quieres que Naruto se marche – sonrió con suficiencia. Oh, vaya, ella iba a tomar el camino del chantaje. Que lista.

-Pe…

-¿Verdad que prefieres que Omoi-san sea quien nos vigile, Naruto-kun? – las miradas dieron en el rubio, quien suspiró internamente, tenía que decir que sí o se le armaría una buena bronca, conocía a Kishasa de sobra y sabía que no debía llevarle la contraria porque, por mucho que ella le quisiese, no saldría bien librado de su arranque de "niña caprichosa". Mejor darle lo que quería tomando en cuenta cuánto le molestaba la presencia de Sakura.

-Sí, lo prefiero – respondió cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por-por qué? – a Hinata le intrigaba, Naruto abrió los ojos, encarándola: iba a responder de forma mordaz, pero…esos ojos perlados y ese semblante sereno y preocupado ganaron, mierda:

-Es el menos molesto y quien mantiene entretenida a Kishasa – las palabras salieron completando una frase que no sonaba hastiada, sarcástica o maliciosa, asombrando a los presentes.

-E-entonces yo iré a de-decirle a Tsunade-sama – caminó hacia la salida, sonrojada porque Naruto le miró a los ojos al contestar.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio, Hinata-san? – Kishasa sonrió, le gustaba esa chica, – ¡gracias! – corrió a abrazarle, dejando anonadas a todas las personas, incluida la chica, que no supo cómo reaccionar. Naruto sonrió de medio lado, ella era otra de las personas de las que disfrutaba de su compañía y que le agradaban a Kishasa.

-Por-por nada – alcanzó a sonreír Hinata. Kishasa se separó, sonriendo:

-Bueno, le dices que nos alcancen en el campo de entrenamiento – vio a Naruto, quien asintió y caminó rumbo a la salida, Hinata asintió y se marchó antes que ellos, Karui les vio, molesta, antes de seguirlos: esa niña siempre se salía con la suya, el único que a veces le ponía un alto era el joven Uzumaki. Llegaron al campo, que ya tenía uno que otro desperfecto por los entrenamientos.

-Bueno, Naruto-nii, creo que quieres continuar practicando el modo sannin, ¿no? – le vio con algo de aburrimiento.

-Sí, debo dominarlo pronto – contestó Naruto, serio.

-Ah, es aburrido esperar sentada a que lo domines – hizo un puchero.

-No me culpes porque tú lo dominaras hace tiempo, no soy tú – contestó molesto, odiaba que ella fuese tan buena. Cuando le pidió que entrenara con él le dijo que ella ya tenía su propio modo sannin, por tanto no tenía que entrenar más y se dedicó solo a decirle lo básico para poder comenzar a practicarlo.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé – miró al cielo – ojalá y alguno de mis senpai estuviese aquí para que entrenaran conmigo, así no me aburriría tanto – se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos suspirando.

-¿Por qué no entrenas con alguno de ellos mientras yo practico solo? No me importaría, ya me has enseñado lo suficiente – Naruto le tocó un hombro, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de hermano mayor. Kishasa le miró y luego hizo a un lado su rostro, suspirando de nuevo.

-No creo que alguno de ellos me pueda servir ni para el calentamiento – murmuró, molestando a los presentes y haciendo que Naruto soltara una risilla.

-Como quieras, pero bueno, yo practicaré – Naruto se alejó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre una roca y cerrando los ojos, concentrándose e intentando obtener energía de la naturaleza sin tener efectos secundarios. Kish creó un clon de hielo y le ordenó que vigilara a Naruto, por si acaso las cosas se salían de control, hoy no tenía ganas de supervisar ella misma el progreso de su compañero, ya lo haría mañana. Se puso a dar vueltas y a crear figuras de arcilla, no duró ni diez minutos cuando ya estaba desesperada, lo suyo no era estar sin algo que hacer cuando alguien estaba entrenando – Kish, deja de andar revoloteando de un lado a otro, no me dejas concentrar – habló Naruto cuando ella pasó por vigésima vez a su lado.

-Lo siento, pero me aburro y Omoi-san no llega para jugar con él a las guerritas de nieve – se detuvo, viendo el semblante con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Ya te dije, entrena con alguno de ellos, apuesto a que al menos te entretienen un rato – señaló a los chicos abriendo los ojos un momento, antes de volver a cerrarlos y concentrarse.

-Ok, veremos si sirven al menos para que no me aburra – Kish se giró a verles, recorriendo a todos con la mirada, luego suspiró – cielos, no hay alguien con un nivel de pelea decente para mí – a todos les saltó una venita, Sakura estaba por retarla, ya estaba harta de la altanería de esa mocosa, pero Kiba se le adelantó.

-Si eso crees, ¿por qué no peleas conmigo? – le retó, Kishasa lo observó.

-Bien, pero no te quejes si te lastimo mucho – dijo arrogante.

-Ja, veremos quien lastima a quien – Kiba se tronó los dedos y el cuello y caminó con una sonrisa altanera en la dirección que le guiaba Kishasa, se detuvieron algo lejos de Naruto para no molestarle – me cobraré todo lo que me hiciste pasar con esa estúpida apuesta – Kiba llamó a Akamaru.

-Ajá, como digas – Kish no le prestaba mucha atención, ni siquiera se molestó en recogerse el cabello, aquello no duraría lo suficiente, más esperaba, al menos, que le entretuviese un poco.

-¡Vamos, Akamaru! – El perro se transformó en otro Kiba y ambos fueron al ataque – ¡Gatsuga! – los torbellinos fueron a por la niña. Naruto suspiró: no duraría mucho si se precipitaba de ese modo, Kishasa podría adivinar mejor sus movimientos y atacarle con eficacia, eso le había pasado a él las primeras veces.

Y dicho y hecho, luego de cinco minutos:

-Hmp, no me duraste mucho que digamos, perrito – Kiba Inuzuka yacía en el suelo, con varios golpes, bañado en polvo y un poco de sangre en el cuerpo, al igual que Akamaru ya en su forma normal, Kishasa se sacudió las manos y fue a sentarse de nuevo a la sombra de un árbol.

-Maldita mocosa – el moreno no sentía su cuerpo.

-Cosa rosa, ayúdale a tu compañerito – dijo cerrando los ojos, lo único que podía hacer mientras Naruto terminase de entrenar era esperar a Omoi o dormir, se decidió por esperar al moreno de Kumo mientras se tomaba una siesta. Sakura fue a curar a Kiba a regaña dientes, Karui se burló un poco del chico perro.

-Pe-perdón por la tardanza – luego de una media hora arribó al lugar Hinata, seguida de Omoi. Los presentes saludaron y vieron a la niña, milagro que no se lanzara a saludar a Omoi con un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo para avergonzarlo.

-Oye, mocosa, ya llegó Omoi – llamó Karui de mala gana, Kishasa continuó sin responderles.

-Está dormida, no la despierten – Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados, a su lado el clon permanecía en pie.

-Ah – miraron de nuevo a la menor, su semblante era sereno, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, respiraba acompasadamente y esa aura de paz rodeándola, nada que ver con la traviesa y maliciosa persona que conocían.

-Se ve tan tranquila – musitó Omoi.

-Ojalá y así estuviese siempre – refunfuñó Kiba, aun molesto por los golpes. Decidieron permanecer en silencio, para no molestarla y no molestar a Naruto.

Otras horas transcurrieron, Omoi estaba sobre una rama y miraba el cielo pensativo, Karui charlaba con Sakura sobre cosas triviales, Kiba dormitaba sobre Akamaru ya dormido, Hinata se dedicaba a ver con interés el entrenamiento de Naruto, sus intentos fallidos y como, de poco en poco, comenzaba a dominar la técnica que le niña le estaba mostrando. Luego de un último intento, en el cual Naruto casi consigue llegar al modo sabio sin tener efectos secundarios tipo rana, el chico dio por terminada la sesión de ese día y deshizo su posición de entrenamiento, abriendo los ojos y provocando que la chica Hyuuga desviase la mirada, apenada. Una sonrisa de medio lado se perfiló en el rubio, aunque no lo admitiese ni para él mismo, adoraba ser el motivo de ese sonrojo. Naruto anduvo hasta donde su amiga continuaba durmiendo.

- _Kish…últimamente le da mucho sueño, es raro_ – pensó, mirándola – _¿será correcto despertarla? Es hora de ir a almorzar, debe tener hambre, pero también está tan tranquila durmiendo, ¿qué hago?_ – Al final se decidió y le movió un poco – Kish, despierta, ya he terminado y el chico de Kumo y Hinata están aquí – no recibió respuesta, por tanto decidió moverle con otro poco de fuerza – ¡Kish! – la chica abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Eh? – Se talló los ojos con sus manos – Naruto-nii, ¿ya acabaste?

-Hm – asintió con la cabeza, Kishasa se estiró y divisó al chico de Kumo.

-¡Omoi-san! ¿Cuándo llegó? – le sonrió.

-Hace ya un tiempo – contestó, aun no se fiaba mucho de ella por más que comenzara a agradarle demasiado.

-¿En serio?

-Dormiste mucho, Kish – Naruto le ayudó a levantarse.

-Vaya, que raro – se sacudió sus ropas con un semblante ido – pero bueno, ¿qué quieres almorzar?

-Lo de siempre, ya lo sabes – Naruto puso su expresión neutral.

-Bien, vamos – le tomó de la mano y luego sujetó la de Omoi, quien ya se había bajado del árbol, caminaron.

-Y de nuevo fuimos ignorados – Kiba tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Hmp – Karui miraba de mala manera la cercanía de su compañero y la chiquilla, no es que le dieran celos, claro que no, era solo que no quería que él se involucrara demasiado con ella por si las cosas no terminaban bien. Sabía que ese idiota indeciso terminaría por perdonarle la vida a costa de la suya si ella se ganaba su amistad.

-Bueno, no nos queda de otra más que seguirlos – suspiró Sakura, al instante fueron tras ellos, como ya era costumbre. Lo que nadie notó fue que, entre unos arbustos alejados, Sai se había mantenido vigilando al jinchuuriki sin perder detalle de su entrenamiento y progresos.

.

.

.

-¡Gracias por la comida! – Dijo Kishasa cuando estaban saliendo de Ichiraku – nos vemos mañana – se despidió, saliendo a la última.

-Hasta mañana, Kishasa-chan, Naruto-kun – despidió la hija del dependiente. El rubio no se molestó en contestar. ¿Cuándo su compañera se había ganado la simpatía de esa muchacha?

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – la de cabellera cobriza miró a su compañero, interrogante.

-Ni idea, ¿quieres hacer algo en especial? – el tono menos agresivo hacía añorar a sus otros acompañantes los antiguos tiempos, exceptuando a los de la Nube.

-Lo que tengo en mente no me dejarían hacerlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué es? – Sakura intervino.

-Quiero visitar el barrio Uchiha, tengo entendido que todavía sigue en pie pero inhabitado – contestó como si nada.

-¡¿Qué?! – la peli rosa le miró, seria.

-¿Para, para que quieres ir a ese lugar? – Hinata habló.

-Curiosidad – se alzó de hombros.

-¿Es porque ese sitio fue el antiguo hogar del ninja ese, el tal Itachi? – Kiba iba montado en Akamaru.

-Es curiosidad y ya – contestó mordaz ante el poco respeto que mostraba Inuzuka por su maestro favorito.

-Pues no creo que les dejen entrar – apuntó Karui.

-Tal vez si – dio una sonrisa la jovencita – ¿me das un caramelo, Omoi-san? – se detuvo delante del moreno.

-Em, claro – el chico ya iba preparado, siempre era lo mismo, le extendió una paleta. Naruto se alivió internamente de que Omoi fuese el que le diera caramelos a Kishasa de momento, pues él a veces olvidaba llevar consigo y eso le causaba problemas, pero desde que el de Kumo se encargaba de eso tenía un peso menos encima. Una de las razones por las cuales le agradaba.

-Gracias – sonrió alegre la menor, esa era otra cosa que habían descubierto: si le daban un caramelo que fuese de su agrado a la chiquilla esa, les podía dejar en paz y se ponía de buenas, y por ende Naruto también se alegraba y se portaba menos frio, sarcástico y arrogante.

-De nada.

-¿Sabes, Kish? – Luego de caminar otro poco Naruto se detuvo, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a la nada, con semblante pensativo, esa era una oportunidad de oro, – yo también quiero conocer la antigua residencia de Itachi.

-¿Eh? – todos le vieron, confusos.

-Vamos – cambio de rumbo y ella le siguió. Que extraño giro.

-¿Qué? ¡Esperen! – Sakura corrió tras ellos – no pueden ir allí – dijo seria.

-¿Por qué no, Sa-ku-ri-ta? – nótese el tono burlón de Uzumaki.

-Por…porque no le han pedido permiso a la Hokage y a Sasuke – se puso las manos a la cintura de manera autoritaria.

-¿Solo eso? – Kishasa rodó los ojos – diles que si nos lo impiden o interfieren nos marcharemos – continuaron su trayecto sin importarles las objeciones de todos, Omoi y Hinata solo callaron, el moreno los siguió. Sakura optó por ir a avisar y Kiba, con Akamaru, y Hinata le acompañaron.

Esos eran territorio y tema prohibidos.

.

.

.

-¿Esto era el barrio Uchiha? – los cuatro personajes se encontraban a la entrada de dicho sitio, esa entrada estaba cubierta con cintas que decían "no pasar", Naruto solo se encogió de hombros y pasó por entre esas cintas, los otros tres le siguieron. Una vez dentro se quedaron quietos, un suave viento soplaba.

 _-Este lugar se ve tan…melancólico_ – pensó Karui.

- _Da miedo estar aquí_ – Omoi sudaba _– solo espero que las almas que aquí murieron no nos hagan daño por entrar sin permiso._

 _-Es raro, siempre quise entrar aquí, pero hasta ahora no me había atrevido –_ Naruto veía todo con algo de curiosidad y nostalgia – _aún se ven manchas de sangre_ – observó con detenimiento. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ni él conocía la respuesta concreta.

 _-Barrio Uchiha, el antiguo hogar de Itachi-san, huele a nostalgia, tristeza y…soledad_ – suspiró antes de reiniciar su andar. Por los recuerdos de Itachi sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente la que antes fuese su casa, así que encaminó sus pasos hacia ahí. Caminaron en silencio, mirando todo a su alrededor con un semblante serio, preocupado y triste. Todo el ambiente era tan desolado que daba una tristeza y una melancolía en extremo. Karui iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Naruto se detuvo y chocó contra su espalda.

-Auch – musitó, sobándose la nariz.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Omoi.

-La antigua residencia de Uchiha Itachi…y Uchiha Sasuke, por supuesto – contestó Kishasa, entrando sin más, tenía que comprobar algo, Omoi hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero Naruto le detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo entraremos Kishasa y yo, por favor esperan aquí – las palabras "por favor" fueron lo que hizo a los chicos asentir – pero, si quieren, pueden pasar luego de quince minutos – nuevo asentimiento, Naruto igual se adentró en aquel hogar.

Era bastante grande. No se quitó los zapatos pues no había razón para hacerlo: el lugar estaba deshabitado, los modales eran lo de menos. Comenzó a recorrer la planta baja con paso lento, la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el cuarto de reuniones familiares, llegó al patio trasero donde una pequeña fuente aún se mantenía en buen estado, inclusive tenía algo de agua y unos pajarillos se refrescaban en ella, aunque habían algunas matas y yerbas por varios sitios, aun así era reconfortante. Sonrió. Continuó recorriendo todo con lentitud, sin perder detalle alguno, llegó a las escaleras que vio a la entrada, tomándose del barandal las comenzó a subir, se detuvo en la segunda planta sin saber a dónde ir, aunque tenía un cuarto en mente, pero no sabía dónde era.

-La habitación de Uchiha Sasuke es la segunda puerta a la izquierda – escuchó la voz de Kishasa, quien iba saliendo de la puerta al final del pasillo – ésta era la recamara de sus padres – respondió a su pregunta mental – ahora iré a la de Itachi-san, sola – aclaró antes de meterse en la primera puerta a la derecha y cerrarla tras de sí. En definitiva no deseaba ser molestada. Bueno, lo entendía.

-Hmp – Naruto fue a la dirección indicada, abrió la puerta y se quedó estático un momento, luego avanzó, sin cerrar la puerta.

Las cortinas de la ventana de dicha habitación estaban corridas, así que la luz del medio día se filtraba y veía perfectamente. Recorrió el sitio con la mirada: las paredes pintadas de un azul claro ya decolorado por el paso del tiempo y el polvo, algunos lápices de colores, hojas y cosas de instituto estaban desacomodadas sobre un pequeño escritorio empolvado; algunos libros en un estante; la cama individual con cobijas azul marino ya desteñidas y desordenadas; unos cuantos juguetes por aquí y por allá, dispersos. Caminó hasta llegar al armario, el cual abrió y ahí se notaban algunas prendas que recordaba haberle visto a Sasuke alguna vez, más juguetes y cajas. Qué extraño que eso estuviese un poco ordenado, seguro que quien inspeccionó ese cuarto cuando lo de la masacre tuvo algo de compasión por destrozar todo y reacomodó un poco. Se arrodilló y jaló una de las tres cajas que ahí había: eran juguetes. Naruto alguna vez se preguntó con que jugaba Sasuke de más niño, pues bien, ya lo sabía: un dinosaurio verde, unas shurikens y kunais de platico, algunas figuras de acción y un peluche de conejo, sonrió para sí mismo, ¿quién pensaría que un Uchiha jugara con aquello? Dejó esa caja a un lado, sin guardar algo; tomó la segunda caja: nada importante, ropa de un niño de cuatro o cinco años y unos cuentos infantiles. Bien, la tercera caja se veía prometedora, era un poco más grande que las otras dos. La abrió y no pudo disimular la sonrisa que en sus labios se formó.

En un primer plano se apreciaban unos dibujos de trazos infantiles, los miró uno a uno, en muchos se apreciaba una familia de cuatro en diferentes escenarios, en otros tantos a dos niños, supuso que eran Itachi y Sasuke; también habían dibujos que mostraban cuan feliz había pasado su infancia en joven Uchiha a pesar del ligero menosprecio de su padre y otros que reflejaban su deseo por ser un gran shinobi. Dejó los dibujos a un lado y observó lo otro dentro de la caja: eran fotografías de la familia de Sasuke e Itachi, los cumpleaños, las días de campo, las reuniones con el clan; habían varias y en todas Sasuke mostraba una sonrisa tímida e Itachi un gesto de tranquilidad pero con ese matiz de ligero sufrimiento en los ojos que pocos, por no decir que solo él y Kishasa, reconocían. La madre de los Uchiha era hermosa, debió admitirlo cuando le miró, ya sabía de donde habían sacado la cara bonita y el cabello negro pues de su padre solo sacaron la mirada seria, los ojos y las ojeras en Itachi, se rio de sus propios comentarios. Continuó pasando fotografías: Itachi en su primer día de academia, Itachi en sus graduaciones, Itachi con Sasuke a su espalda. Eran muchas de los hermanos Uchiha juntos. En verdad que Sasuke había amado mucho a su hermano, si tan solo él supiera…suspiró de nuevo, entonces, al apartar sus ojos de las fotografías, pudo apreciar que todavía había algo más dentro de la caja: un estuche negro alargado y algo pequeño. De nuevo dejó lo que tenía en manos a un lado y abrió el estuche. Se quedó estático, eso era…

.

.

.

-¡¿Dónde están?! – Sasuke llegó veloz con los de Kumo, los que le acompañaban se habían rezagado.

-Creo que arriba – dijo Karui, sintiéndose algo mal pues estaban dentro de la residencia sin permiso, Sasuke inhaló, intentaba dominar su ira.

-Esperen fuera – ordenó y ellos solo asintieron, la chica molesta y el chico con la disculpa y la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

Sasuke, al verlos salir, se tranquilizó otro poco y comenzó a subir los escalones, le costaba trabajo pasear por aquella casa que le traía tantos recuerdos, aun así, continuó. Se detuvo al llegar y miró a sus lados, vio la puerta de la que fuese su habitación abierta. Apretó los puños, donde esa chiquilla estuviese esculcando en sus cosas, se las pagaría bien caro. Caminó decidido, pero se abstuvo de gritar al ver que quien estaba ahí no era otro más que su "mejor amigo".

.

.

.

-Esto es… – Naruto esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica y a la vez alegre.

-Itachi me lo regaló cuando entré en la academia – el rubio se sobresaltó un poco, pues estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía que ni siquiera sintió llegar a Sasuke, disimuló un poco su sorpresa así como la maldición que iba a soltar.

-Hmp – "contestó" viéndole de reojo, Uchiha estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, mirando todo lo que Naruto había sacado y recorriendo su cuarto con ojos nostálgicos. Estaba demasiado relajado.

Sasuke se había calmado completamente después de ver como Naruto esbozaba aquella sonrisa y trataba todo con tal cuidado, se decidió por intentar hablar bien con él, sin preguntar por Itachi ni perder la poca paciencia que tenía; presentía que si él le contaba cosas de su vida, tal vez Naruto se animaría a decirle algo de la suya y podrían reforzar ese "lazo". Ya no se trataba de su venganza, sino de recuperar a su amigo, así que volvió a hablar:

-No sé porque me dio algo como eso, tampoco sé quién lo guardó en esa caja pues no fui yo – Sasuke hablaba con voz tranquila, al parecer quería decirle las cosas bien a Uzumaki, al ver que el ojiazul no hablaría, continuó – hace mucho que no vengo aquí, por lo menos unos meses – confesó. El silencio reinó de nuevo.

-Eras un niño feliz – soltó de la nada Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sasuke, sus ojos viajaron a las fotografías regadas por el suelo.

-Puede que sí, pero siempre viví a la sombra de mi hermano y eso me hacía sentir mal – confesó de nuevo.

-Aun así, siempre le admiraste y lo quisiste, por lo que veo – Naruto no le veía, miraba las imágenes y lo que tenía en sus manos.

-Si…hasta que él cometió aquella infamia – dijo un poco molesto y apretando sus brazos bruzados, pero conteniéndose de arruinar aquel breve momento de charla sin gritos. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de lado, entre dolida y compasiva. ¿Por qué sonreía de esa manera?

-¿Es por eso que no usas ésto, Sasuke? – señaló con la mirada el pequeño estuche. El Uchiha se tensó un poco, caminó hasta quedar recargado en el pequeño escritorio que estaba cerca del armario – ¿no lo usas porque te lo regaló Itachi, el que mató a tu clan? – le observó de reojo, Sasuke cerró los ojos.

-No es por eso que no lo use, es porque me recuerda lo cínico que fue al hacerme creer que era el mejor hermano y ninja del mundo – dijo con un tono notoriamente molesto y abriendo los ojos, para su sorpresa Naruto sonreía con tristeza, como si esas palabras fueran para él y no para Itachi.

- _Sasuke, no sabes ni un poco…_ – continuó mirando aquello: era un collar del símbolo del clan Uchiha, hermoso y costoso, con un gran valor sentimental según lo que sabía; él conocía la historia, tal vez podría arriesgarse y…hacer una pequeña excepción, ¿Kishasa se molestaría mucho con él? ¿Itachi le reprendería? – ¿Quieres saber porque te regaló esto Itachi? – preguntó mirándole de lleno, el gesto de Sasuke era de sorpresa, pero sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Acaso lo sabes? – Naruto no prestó atención al tono un tanto burlón del chico, solo tomó de la cadena negra del objeto y lo alzó.

-Kish me dijo que cuando Itachi te lo regaló todavía quedaba algo de "amor de hermanos" en su corazón – ahora si los ojos de Uchiha estaban bien abiertos, pero alzó una ceja; Naruto estaba mintiendo un poco respecto a lo de que Kish era quien se lo dijo, pues ese había sido el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha, pero no lo confesó pues sabía que, de ese modo, Sasuke no le escucharía hasta el final y al menos deseaba que aquello lo supiese, al menos ese poco. Prosiguió: – Itachi no deseaba que recordaras a todo el clan, no, él quería que recordaras que tenías una familia: una madre amorosa, un padre que te cuidaba y estaba orgulloso de ti aunque no lo creyeras y…un hermano que te quería mucho y siempre estaría para cuidarte – su semblante era melancólico, pero Sasuke le vio con algo de burla, no podía olvidar y perdonar a Itachi aun sabiendo eso y tal vez Naruto solo estaba intentando distraerle de su objetivo de acabar con la vida de su hermano mayor, ¿por qué lo haría? No estaba seguro, pero no permitiría que le lavaran el cerebro para no completar su venganza.

-Pues parece que lo último no entra en eso, Itachi me ha lastimado más de lo que me ha protegido – Naruto se puso en pie, aun con el estuche, una fotografía y el collar en manos, sonrió con más tristeza y algo de arrogancia, se giró y quedó viendo a Sasuke, quien no pudo descifrar el significado de aquella profunda mirada.

-Puede que lo del hermano no sea verdad, pero aun así considero que fue un buen gesto de su parte ya que así…tú no olvidarías a tu familia y a tu clan – caminó y tomó una mano de Sasuke, sorprendiéndole, depositando en ella el estuche con una fotografía de toda su familia dentro y el collar encima – al menos, Sasuke, tú si pudiste disfrutar de una buena vida por un rato, de una madre que se ve era grandiosa, de un padre respetable y de un hermano, que si bien le ha traído mucho sufrimiento y odio a tu alma, te amo demasiado en un pasado, eso te lo puedo asegurar – se veían a los ojos. Uchiha estaba sin palabras, ¿a qué venía el que Naruto se comportase de aquella manera? Por un segundo vio esa sonrisa estilo Naruto en aquellos labios, pero fue solo un segundo, pues fue reemplazada por un gesto sombrío.

-Naruto… – ahora tenía más preguntas, más dudas y, sobre todo, quería decirle al chico delante suyo que dejara de hablar con tantos rodeos y fuese directo y se abriese con él, decir las cosas como debían de ser. Sincerarse.

Pero las palabras no salían, solo se atoraban en su garganta.

-Eso es algo que siempre envidiaré de ti, el que al menos tú si hayas podido disfrutar de una buena familia un tiempo y yo nunca pudiese hacerlo – Sasuke notaba esa brillo, ese brillo de soledad en aquellos azules ojos, – pero bueno, ya no anhelo algo de eso, pues ahora tengo a Itachi y a Kishasa para lo que necesite. No es exactamente una familia, pero ya no la requiero – se encogió de hombros para caminar rumbo a la salida con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sasuke alcanzó a reaccionar y salir del cuarto:

-Naruto, nosotros siempre seremos tu familia – dijo con afecto y sinceridad, refiriéndose a las personas que le apreciaban en Konoha. El rubio detuvo su andar al borde de las escaleras.

-Sasuke, es inútil que intentes convencerme aun diciendo eso, es tan imposible como el hecho de que yo intente que olvides tu venganza en contra de Itachi y no le mates – sus hombros estaban un poco decaídos y Sasuke no tenía palabras para objetarle esa parte – porque ya no soy el mismo de antes, porque…ya es muy tarde – contestó con la voz opaca antes de reanudar su marcha y desaparecer.

Sasuke se quedó en el pasillo, con el estuche, el collar y la fotografía en sus manos. Miró a su lado cuando vio la puerta de la antigua habitación de su hermano abriéndose, Kishasa salió y le contempló unos segundos, leyendo lo que pasaba, antes de alzarse de hombros y seguir a su compañero, por esta vez lo dejaría pasar. El Uchiha menor dudó y apretó lo que sostenía.

 _-No, Naruto, aun no es tarde_ – comentó a sí mismo – _sé que aún puedo salvarte…solo debo descubrir como_ – pensó decidido y bajando también, sin preocuparse por lo que estuviese haciendo la niña en su antigua residencia, ni por su hermano mayor, ni por soltar lo que traía en las manos. No, solo le preocupaba el poder alcanzar a su amigo y rescatarlo de aquel abismo en el que estaba cayendo. Rescatarlo de aquella maldita ilusión.

Lo que no sabía es que esa no era una ilusión, ni un abismo. Esa era simplemente la manera que tenía Naruto para escapar de sí mismo: de sus sueños rotos, de su inmensa tristeza, de su dolor, su agonía, su angustia y sufrimiento. Era su forma de escapar de su tormentoso pasado. Era algo que todos o la mayoría de los Akatsuki vivían. Era su salvación. Y se aferraría a ella tanto como pudiera.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, poco a poco se van revelando algunas cosas.

Ya he regresado a clases en la Universidad, tengo que hacer un proyecto que incluye dejar de lado muchas de mis horas libres (¿por qué nos tienen que dejar un proyecto de esa magnitud apenas regresando a clases?), así que es probable en un futuro me retrase en las actualizaciones. Disculpen por eso.

Mmm, no tengo más que decir, excepto que estoy considerando el dejar por aquí mi cuenta de Twitter, así al menos podría avisar de manera más frecuente. Aún lo considero; así como el cambiar de nickname, pero me da flojera pensar en uno más corto.

Ah, cierto, ¡muchas gracias por los 100 comentarios! Apenas lo noté y me sentí peor por traer hasta hoy el capítulo.

Gracias por leer, hasta pronto.

~o~o~o

 **JGHC PainGod:** que bueno que te alegré el día, espero que esa cicatriz no se abriera. Logré mi objetivo, aunque la comedia no se me da, soy más del drama, según fuentes anónimas, creo que este nuevo capítulo les da la razón.

 **OTAKUFire:** el romance podría tardar, o ser muy sutil, esta historia no se centra en ese aspecto...creo, así que me disculpo de antemano. Y, al parecer, fue Sasuke el siguiente en meter la pata con Naruto (?)

 **ichimaruuu:** fue parte de ambas lo de los besos. Naruto...Naruto está teniendo problemas para mantener su pókerface (?). El número de besos robados...mmm, es secreto -agrega un guiño-.

 **Sofitkm:** jaja, gracias, en serio me harán sonrojar. Me disculpo, pues los capítulos podrían comenzar a retrasarse. Buena observación sobre las debilidades, más adelante se sabrá sobre esa posibilidad, pero no es necesario pensarlo demasiado.

 **willy-kun:** gracias, es un placer, pero, me temo, no sé si podré cumplir con tus expectativas, mis historias siempre son propensas al drama, aún así espero continúes con la lectura.

 **AcidESP:** vaya, me hace feliz que te agrade mi OC. Siempre quise que los demás vieran que Neji si que se podía parecer a Hinata, jajaja.


	32. Chapter 32

Gracias por su tiempo.

ADVERTENCIA: creo que algo de OCC.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 32: Algunas Desiciones.

* * *

 ** _Elige, pero elige bien._**

* * *

Pasaron varios días más, Kishasa ya comenzaba a aburrirse de Konoha, eso lo notaba Naruto, y estaba de un humor un tanto malo porque solo le pudo mandar un mensaje de felicitación a quien sabe cuál de sus maestros por su cumpleaños. Ya presentía que no faltaba mucho para que decidiera marcharse y eso, en cierta forma, le aliviaba pues, desde su charla con Sasuke en el barrio Uchiha, las cosas se tornaron un tanto, mucho más, extrañas. Miró al cielo desde donde se encontraba recostado en el campo que usaban para entrenar que a esas alturas más bien parecía zona de desastre. Tendrían que repararlo un poco para que no fuese un impedimento entrenar ahí.

Otra cosa que rondaba en su mente ahora que miraba las nubes pasar era el hecho de que cada día que pasaba se le hacía más complicado ser frío e indiferente con cierta chica de cabello azabache. Cielos, ¿qué tenía esa chica? Era cierto que, en una de sus tantas platicas con Kishasa cuando ya llevaba algunos meses en Akatsuki, ella le dijo que si nunca notó que la joven Hyuuga estaba enamorada de él. Al principio se lo tomó a broma o juego, es decir, ¿alguien como Hinata se fijó en un monstruo como él, un jinchuuriki? Era más creíble que se fijara en Sasuke, el chico "cool" de la academia ninja; pero Kish no se dio por enterada de sus objeciones y le explicó el porqué de esa creencia en base a sus recuerdos: siempre que lo veía se sonrojaba o terminaba en el suelo si estaba muy cerca, le ayudó en los exámenes chunnin, le deseo suerte y dio ánimos cuando su pelea con Neji, como se preocupó por él cuando se fue, sus palabras llenas de cariño que le dio esa fatídica noche. En fin, Kishasa terminó teniendo razón: Hyuuga Hinata estaba enamorada de un sujeto como él, Uzumaki Naruto. Lo sabía de buena fuente pues Kishasa leyó los pensamientos de Hinata un día y se lo reconfirmó. Soltó otro suspiro. Vaya problema se creó en su mente cuando analizó eso, y más cuando se dio cuenta de que ¡sentía algo por ella! Mierda y doble mierda. Él solo quería dejar de lado esas emociones y esos lazos para largarse de una buena vez de la villa y que no le resultase triste o controversial el asunto de…la destrucción de Konoha con todos sus habitantes.

Se maldijo una y mil veces por pensar demasiado en esas cosas. Por seguir pensado en esas personas. Hinata. Konohamaru. Sakura. Sasuke. Kakashi. Los habitantes. Los shinobi. La vieja Hokage. El viejo pervertido…cierto, ¿dónde estaría ese viejo? No le había visto desde que llegó y eso que ya llevaban mucho rato en la aldea.

-Seguro está espiando mujeres o "recolectando" información para esas malditas novelas tan aburridas – murmuró molesto y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿De quién hablas? – se sobresaltó un poco al abrir los ojos y toparse con el rostro de su compañera a centímetros del suyo.

-Creí que leías la mente, Kish – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sí, pero ahorita tengo flojera de hacerlo – contestó apartándose y permitiéndole incorporarse.

-Hmp – Naruto tomó su camisa, que estaba en el suelo, y se la puso – ¿con quién vienes?

-Omoi-san, Neji-san, Hinata-san y Uchiha Sasuke – contestó – ¿al decir lo de antes te referías al sabio pervertido? – El rubio asintió – ya veo.

-¿Dónde están nuestros "cuidadores?"

-Justo aquí – se escuchó la voz de Sasuke a espaldas del joven Uzumaki, Naruto le vio de reojo.

-To-toma – Hinata le tendió una soda a Naruto luego de un incómodo silencio. Naruto alzó una ceja – pen-pensé que tendrías sed – murmuró bajando la vista. El rubio permaneció unos instantes indeciso, pero al final recibió lo que le daban, en verdad que tenía sed…y no podía decirle que no a esa chica. Maldición. Kishasa sonrió con algo de tristeza, sentía como Naruto en lugar de cortar el lazo solo lo unificaba un poco más.

Eso sería un problema.

-Gracias – dijo antes de comenzar a beber el líquido.

-Em, disculpen pero, ¿no van a ir a comer algo? – preguntó un tímido Omoi.

-Sí, pero queremos algo de carne asada – se adelantó Kishasa.

-Entonces vamos – Neji lucía molesto, lo cierto era que aún le apenaba un poco ver a la niña que le robase un beso, aunque en realidad ya eran bastantes los que le había dado en el rostro, afortunadamente en los labios ya no.

-Oh, parece que Neji-san aun no supera lo del beso – sonrió ladina. Naruto le imitó.

-Es que le encantó – se burló un poco, haciendo sonrojar al Hyuuga, – con que no resulte que se enamoró de ti, todo bien – risitas por parte de los Akatsuki, Neji continuó caminando pero contestó:

-Nunca me enamoraría de una niña como ella – su voz denotaba enfado.

-¿No? – Kish hizo un puchero que a Hinata y Omoi les pareció tierno.

-¡No!

-Cuidado con lo que dices Neji, del odio al amor solo hay un paso, ¿o quizá otro beso? – Naruto caminaba riendo, Kishasa iba de su mano y hacía lo mismo. Al menos a Naruto ya le estaba regresando el burlarse de ellos y sostener una plática, aunque fuese de ese modo.

-¡Hmp! – el castaño aceleró el paso. Los dos "villanos" iban riendo. Llegaron a una parte concurrida de la aldea, Kishasa ya hablaba bastante animada con Omoi y Hinata, haciendo bromas a Neji y molestando a Sasuke, metiendo de vez en cuando a Naruto en las conversaciones. A estas alturas casi todos los aldeanos se habían acostumbrado a ver a Naruto y la niña paseando por el poblado en compañía de varios shinobi, aunque claro, nada sabían de lo que pasaba en verdad.

Naruto suspiró internamente, en esa aldea se sentía un extraño, no era como antes, era mucho peor. Al principio le agrado esa tranquilidad desconcertante y abrumadora a la que se sometió, pues estaba acostumbrado a los entrenamientos rigurosos, las peleas, los gritos y las pesadas e incordiadas bromas de los Akatsuki; pero, luego de unos días, hasta el comenzó a fastidiarse y, nunca creyó pensarlo, pero se podría decir que extrañaba a los Akatsuki, ¡inclusive a los pesados de Deidara y Hidan! Eso ya era mucho. Kishasa se rio ante esos pensamientos.

- _¿Te divierto?_ – Naruto le vio por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa de reproche.

- _Un poco_ – admitió la chica – _es que es tan…_ – iba a decir que era tan inusual que pensara esas cosas sobre sus senpai más sobreprotectores, más algo le llamó la atención, se detuvo de pronto y se separó del grupo.

-¿A dónde va? – Sasuke y el resto siguieron su camino con la mirada y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron: Kishasa se había plantado delante de dos pequeños de entre cinco y ocho años que parecían estar peleando por alguna cosa. Charló un momento con ellos antes de ver como los niños asentían a algo dicho por ella con una sonrisa y se marchaban tomados de la mano gritando un alegre:

-¡Adiós, one-chan!

-¡Sean buenos! – agitó su mano la de cabellera cobriza.

-¡Sí, one-chan! – respondieron antes de perderse entre las calles de la aldea.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó Naruto cuando ella ya estaba de nuevo a su lado.

-Nada, solo vi que esos dos hermanos peleaban y decidí hacer mi buena acción del día – sonrió poniéndose en marcha.

-¿Por qué? – a Hinata le pareció algo noble y poco común.

-No me gusta ver a dos hermanos peleando – su semblante se tornó un poco serio más sin perder esa sonrisa tan suya. Naruto ya sabía eso, lo sabía muy bien, aunque desconocía los motivos de esa forma de actuar.

-¿Por qué? – Omoi repitió la pregunta de Hinata.

-Algo como la hermandad es especial para mí, antes de que pregunten de nuevo, – sonrió poniéndose a la delantera del grupo – solo les diré que algo como el amor de hermanos, la amistad que se crea y ese vínculo es una cosa que no puedo permitir que rompan; los hermanos son sagrados, quien tiene un hermano tiene una gran dicha, no importa si peleas con él o ella, siempre estará ahí para ti de manera incondicional, un hermano siempre verá por ti aun cuando no te des cuenta. Tus amigos pueden abandonarte. Puedes romper muchos lazos, pero una relación de hermanos es algo que jamás se puede o debe echar perder – los que le escuchaban no cabían en sí de asombro, ¿por qué de pronto esa niñita infantil y fastidiosa se comportaba tan madura y seria? ¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? ¿Quién se las enseñó? ¿Es que iban dirigidas a Sasuke? Se quedaron tan sorprendidos que no notaron aquel inusual brillo acuoso en los pardos ojos, solo Naruto lo advirtió y se hizo la misma pregunta que siempre tenía al oírla hablar de la familia: ¿por qué se ponía así? – ¡Genial! ¡Hemos llegado! – cada uno dio un pequeño salto, al parecer la Kishasa de siempre volvió al llegar al lugar donde comerían.

Unos decidieron olvidar todo, sin embargo, otros no podían pasar por alto aquellas palabras.

.

.

.

-¡Un pajarillo, que bonito! – el gritó hizo a varios sobresaltarse. Naruto vio como Kishasa, sin esperar nada, salía corriendo tras el ave de color azulado.

-¡Oye, espera! – Sasuke le llamó, no hubo otra respuesta que él "te seguiré, pequeño" de la chiquilla. ¿Dónde había quedado la madurez de hacía unas horas?

-Creo que alguien debe seguirla – Naruto se fue en una dirección opuesta a paso lento – mejor que sean ustedes, Omoi, Hinata – dijo dándoles la espalda. Él no tenía ganas de correr tras su compañera.

-Ah, ya que, si no lo hago Bee-sama, la Quinta y Karui se enfadarán conmigo – suspiró el moreno de Kumo corriendo tras la mujercita y siendo seguido por Hinata.

-Esperen, también voy – Neji vio inquisitivamente a Sasuke y corrió tras ellos. No sabía que pasaba entre esos dos, pero, con esa mirada, le daba a entender que era una buena oportunidad para charlar entre ellos. Naruto captó la intensión del castaño y se trepó a la rama de un árbol, recargándose en el tronco y cerrando los ojos, queriendo dar a entender que dormiría un poco mientras esperaban que a Kishasa se le pasara el capricho de perseguir aves.

-Naruto – Sasuke le llamó – Naruto, ¿podemos hablar? – el rubio abrió su ojo izquierdo, mirando al azabache.

-¿Tenemos algo de qué hablar?

-Naruto, sabes bien que sí – la mirada negra y severa reflejaba desesperación. Naruto sonrió para sus adentros, por fin Sasuke conocía el dolor por el que él pasó cuando decidió irse con Orochimaru, por fin conocía el dolor de la indiferencia.

-No creo que haya algo de qué hablar, o de lo que pueda hablar sin que Kish me mate – volvió a cerrar los ojos a la espera del estallido de frustración del Uchiha, más no se esperó que Sasuke se tragara su desesperación y continuara hablando con calma, aunque la voz le temblaba un poco:

-Por favor, Naruto, hablemos, tenemos que hablar, – en otras circunstancias Uchiha Sasuke jamás, ¡jamás!, se rebajaría a suplicar pero… – ya no lo soporto, Naruto, tengo que saber que te pasó, porque defiendes a Itachi, porque estás en Akatsuki, porque proteges a esa molesta mocosa, porque no quieres quedarte, porque eres tan…distante. Tengo que saberlo todo, quiero que tú me lo digas todo – Sasuke puso una mano sobre su propio pecho, viendo al imperturbable rubio con desesperación, – Naruto, no lo tolero, no puedo dormir, comer o concentrarme en algo sin pensar en ti, amigo; no puedo disfrutar de algo, me perturba verte así, no soporto la idea de que nos odies tanto a Sakura, Kakashi, o a mí, o que te seamos tan indiferentes como para que nos ignores de este modo. Estoy en mi límite, Naruto. Ya no quiero sentirme como un perdedor – terminó en un murmullo y con la cabeza gacha, sujetándose fuertemente las ropas sobre su pecho en el lado izquierdo; no habló fuerte, pues su orgullo se lo impedía, pero dijo gran parte de lo que sentía y sabía que él le había oído.

No sólo eran sus pensamientos, eran los de todos aquellos que apreciaban al idiota frente a él.

-Perdedor, ¿eh? – Naruto abrió los ojos y contempló los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las ramas del árbol – ¿sabes, Sasuke? – El azabache alzó la mirada al que aún consideraba su amigo – no me compadezco de ti por cómo te sientes, no lograras hacerme sentir mal al decirme esto y menos conseguirás que te diga algo porque… – le vio a los ojos, acusador, - ¡así es exactamente como yo me sentí cuando te marchaste con Orochimaru! – gritó aun sentado en la rama y viéndole con algo de rencor.

-Naruto, yo…

-En cierta forma me alegra que te sientas así, porque ahora conoces el dolor que yo conocí – su sonrisa de lado incomodó al Uchiha – y no, Sasuke, no diré algo, no hablaré algo personal o de Itachi contigo, no caeré en tu juego. No voy a ser débil.

-Pero, Naruto…

-¡Ya cállate, Sasuke! – Naruto se puso de pie en la rama, mirando con un poco de ira al chico – ¡Tuviste todo el tiempo del mundo en un pasado para ser el amigo que esperé! ¡Te di muchas oportunidades! ¡Dejé muchas cosas de lado con tal de ser un rival y un amigo digno de ti! – la fuerte y ronca voz del chico llamó la atención de la menor y sus seguidores, estaban en un sitio poco transitado, más a lo lejos se veía la figura de un joven pelinegro con bufanda escuchando y viendo todo:

- _Naruto-niichan._

-¡PERO TE FUISTE, SASUKE! ¡Te largaste para cumplir con tu maldita venganza importándote una mierda como me sentí o se sintieron tus compañeros al respecto! ¡Te marchaste sin pensar en los demás, sin pensar en nuestra amistad! ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON EL CUENTO DE QUE QUIERES RECONSTRUIR ESE LAZO! – Sus puños estaban apretados – ¡No vengas poniendo carita de cachorro moribundo! ¡No vengas haciendo el papel de víctima! ¡No vengas intentando que te acepte! ¡YA ES TARDE! ¡NO QUIERO SABER DE TI NI DE ESTA ESTUPIDA ALDEA Y SUS PATETICOS HABITANTES! ¡POR MÍ SE PUEDEN IR MUCHO AL DEMONIO! – dicho esto el rubio comenzó a recuperar todo el aire del que hiciera uso sin perder esa mirada furiosa.

-Naruto… – Sasuke sabía que tenía razón, sabía que, en gran medida, él era el causante del actual comportamiento del que fuese su mejor amigo. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, más se negaba a dejarlo ir, no así.

-Piérdete, Sasuke – musitó el ojiazul antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse saltado por las copas de los árboles cercanos. Tenía que aclarar su mente y recomponerse de ese ataque de "debilidad". ¿Por qué era tan fácil que perdiera la compostura? Debía mantenerse firme. Él no era así, no podía ser así.

-¡Se va! ¡Hay que seguirlo! – alertó Omoi, alterado.

-Sasuke – llamó Neji, el Uchiha solo apretaba con fuerza los puños mientras sentía sus ojos picar, llenándose de un líquido salino. Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Dolía a morir que su "mejor amigo" le tratase de ese modo. Dolía el ser consciente de todo el daño que causó. Dolía saber que quizá ya habían perdido a Naruto. Dolía saber que, por una estúpida venganza contra alguien que ya no le significaba nada bueno, había perdido a quien posiblemente siempre iba a estar con él como amigo incondicional, como un hermano. Dolía sentir que le fallaba a Sakura, Kakashi y sus amigos. Dolían tantas cosas. Dolía tanto.

-Sasuke-kun – Hinata le vio con preocupación. Kishasa, quien mantenía en las palmas de sus manos al pajarillo miraba todo con curiosidad unos metros alejada del resto.

-Fui un idiota – murmuró al fin el Uchiha, con un ligero temblor en la voz – fui un idiota al dejar que mi mejor amigo se alejara.

-¿Eh? – su voz era un suave murmullo y los otros casi no le escuchaban, pero Kishasa podía entenderle porque comenzó a leer su mente ante el silencio. Omoi desistió de ir tras Naruto al ver esa escena.

- _Fui un imbécil que se dejó cegar por la venganza, dejé que los malos pensamientos se apoderaran de mi mente; deje que oscurecieran mi mente y mi interior, dejé que me arrastraran por un mal camino lleno de soledad. Que tarde me estoy dando cuenta de las palabras y actitudes de Naruto, que tarde me percaté de esa gran e incondicional amistad que me brindó. Fui un imbécil, un idiota, un estúpido. Perdí un lazo que no deseaba perder, perdí a mi posible mejor amigo y hermano. Te perdí, Naruto, por una estúpida venganza te perdí. ¡Una mierda que en Konoha me aceptaran! ¡Al diablo con el perdón de todos! ¡Yo volví principalmente por Sakura, Kakashi-sensei y por ti, Naruto! ¡Naruto, amigo, ¡vuelve! Te lo suplico, vuelve…_ – la sorpresa se acrecentó al ver como finos hilos acuosos surcaban el juvenil rostro – ¡Naruto! – Sasuke al fin consiguió reaccionar y corrió tras la pista de su amigo, las gotas de lágrimas cayeron a la nada, agitadas por el movimiento, los negros ojos reflejaron su decisión de perseguir a su amigo, al igual que su arrepentimiento y su dolor.

Al orgulloso Uchiha le importo nada que le estuviesen viendo llorar, ¿qué más daba? Solo deseaba recuperar a su amigo para así, al fin, sentirse completo. Necesitaba su compañía como la de Sakura y su sensei. Necesitaba a ese fastidioso amigo a su lado, tanto como necesitaba de la molestia rosa en su corazón. Ya no deseaba venganza, ya no deseaba poder, ¿de qué valía todo eso si perdía a todos sus seres queridos? ¿De qué servía sino podía proteger a nadie? Así que, haciendo caso omiso a su propio magullado y destrozado orgullo, corrió. Si, corrió.

Corrió tras su compañero, tras su amigo.

Corrió para no perder del todo ese lazo.

Corrió para salvarle.

Corrió porque este era su turno para correr en su rescate, para salvarle de la oscura soledad.

Simplemente, corrió para alcanzarle.

-¡Sasuke, espera! – los Hyuuga fueron también, dejando a Omoi a cargo de la niña, quien continuaba con el ave en sus manos colocadas a la altura de su pecho, observando. Se había llevado una sorpresa. ¿Era esta una de las razones de Itachi?

-Uchiha Sasuke – vio al cielo con una ligera sonrisa de medio lado que denotaba complacencia – _al parecer, Itachi-san tenía razón, siempre ha tenido razón,_ – vio como el ave agitaba sus alas – _al parecer, si eres digno del poder que te otorgaremos. Al parecer, si eres capaz de salvar a alguien y eres digno de que…_ – extendió sus manos al cielo, el pajarillo azulado salió volando ayudado por el impulso, – te deje vivir – suspiró viendo al pequeño animal marcharse y caminando hacia Omoi – vamos, Omoi-san, dejemos que los Hyuuga y Sasuke se encarguen de Naruto-nii, tú y yo vamos por un helado.

-¿Eh? Pero…

-Anda, prometo comportarme – sonrió y vio a un punto lejano – vamos – tomando la mano del moreno le jaló en dirección contraria – _elige bien, Naruto-kun,_ – pensó con una triste sonrisa – _elige bien._

.

.

.

-Maldición, ¿qué rayos me pasó? – Naruto ya estaba bastante lejos del pequeño grupo, llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos y alzó la vista al cielo, – ¿qué me pasó? – repitió en un murmullo.

-Veo que has crecido bastante, Naruto – la voz de un hombre maduro a sus espaldas le sacó de sus pensamientos. No se dio la vuelta, reconocería esa voz donde quiera que fuese.

-Hmp – fue su respuesta.

-Y también sé que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte, que has aprendido nuevas técnicas, domado el poder del Kyuubi y que eres más…sereno – la voz se aproximaba, ya que el rubio se había detenido, – ¿no piensas saludar a tu viejo maestro? – el hombre de cabellera blanca se plantó delante del joven.

-Hola – musitó viéndole con indiferencia. ¿Por qué ahora de todos los malditos momentos?

-Vaya saludo – sonrió Jiraiya.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un abrazo y un "cómo te eché de menos"? – su sarcasmo le tomó por sorpresa.

-Bueno, eso hubiese estado bien – siguió el juego. Naruto bufó.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó sin dejar de verle con esa frialdad. Mantener su máscara, esta vez debía mantener sus emociones bajo control.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a saludar a mi viejo pupilo cabeza hueca? – continuó sonriendo.

-¿Es todo? – Naruto alzó una ceja – si es todo ya lo hiciste, ahora vete, o mejor, me voy yo – dio media vuelta pero el hombre de nuevo se le puso enfrente de un salto.

-Vamos, Naruto, no seas tan frío con este viejo – se semblante era serio a pesar de su sonrisa – hablemos un poco.

-¿Hablar? – Su entrecejo se frunció – ¿de qué mierda quieres hablar? ¿Es que acaso tenemos algo de qué hablar?

-Claro que si y son muchas cosas.

-Vaya, últimamente a todo el mundo le ha dado por querer hablar conmigo – su tono escéptico volvió a tomar al sannin por sorpresa.

-Es que te fuiste sin decir mucho y, cuando te encontramos, apareces tan cambiado y con los malos. A todos les preocupas – Jiraiya le vio con amabilidad.

-¡Ja! ¡Ahora les preocupo! – Uzumaki sonrió burlón – vaya, vaya, que sorpresa.

-¡Pues sí, nos preocupas! ¡Deja de actuar como un idiota! – Jiraiya quería ser paciente y amable, pero esto le superaba, tomó a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa y le atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Idiota? – una vena saltó en su sien – ¡Aquí los únicos idiotas son ustedes!

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, son idiotas porque creen que el Naruto que conocieron era el real y ¡no es así!

-Explícate – el sabio le soltó, tranquilizándose. Esa no era la forma de tratarle.

-El verdadero Naruto es este, el de Akatsuki, ¡y a quien no harán volver a una villa tan patética como esta! – Naruto de nuevo tenía el ceño fruncido, ¿por qué una parte de él no se creía eso? No, así era todo, así debía ser todo. Ya no debía tener esos lazos, ya debía cortarlos. Y eso iba a hacer en ese momento. No debía seguir sus juegos.

-Naruto…

-Mira, viejo, tengo cosas que hacer y deje a mi compañera sola, debo ir con ella porque solo ella e Itachi me interesan – Naruto comenzó a andar – ya no quiero saber de esta villa, ni de sus aldeanos o shinobi, ya no quiero saber de ustedes – pasó a su lado con un semblante imperturbable – olvídenme, porque eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo – cerró los ojos al decir aquello y bajó un poco la cabeza. Con las manos en los bolsillos volvió sobre sus pasos.

Caminando hacia Kishasa.

Caminando hacia Akatsuki.

Caminando hacia el destino que había elegido.

Alejándose de sus antiguos sueños.

Alejándose de sus antiguos temores.

Alejándose de todo lo que en un pasado significó su vida.

Sí, eso era mejor.

-Naruto – Jiraiya apretó los puños y vio por el rabillo del ojo a su ex-pupilo irse con paso sereno – _lo siento, Minato, Kushina, les he fallado_ – cerró los ojos y bajó la vista, mientras por su mente atravesaban las imágenes de dos personas sonrientes – perdónenme – él igual echó a andar, pero con rumbo distinto, iba a con la Hokage, – tal vez aún pueda hacer algo, es pronto para rendirme – reaccionó con una diminuta sonrisa y apresuró el paso, debía compartir esa información que llevaba consigo y la decisión que había tomado.

.

.

.

-¡Naruto! – el rubio alzó la mirada para toparse con la silueta de Sasuke deteniéndose delante suyo, jadeante, – Naruto.

-¿Y ahora qué? – dijo entre dientes.

-Naruto, escucha, solo escucha, por…por favor – los ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esas palabras dichas de manera tan sincera por alguien tan orgulloso como el Uchiha que tenía delante – ¿puedes hacerlo? – le encaró con esos ojos de color ónix que delataban una rojez muy peculiar, tan peculiar que solo alguien que había llorado en silencio podía saber que eso había hecho. Aquello desarmó al rubio como no creyó posible, es decir ¿Uchiha Sasuke había llorado por su causa? Nunca se lo imaginó, así que…

-Ya que, te estás humillando – se detuvo y cruzó de brazos, esos cambios de humor del Uchiha y sus extrañas formas de actuar le intrigaban y, vamos, preocupaban – habla – alentó. Esa nueva faceta le interesaría a Itachi.

-Bien – Sasuke se pasó la mano por su cabellera azabache, respiró una vez más con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos y, mirando directamente al rubio, dijo lo que había ido a decir: – Naruto, no me importa que camino elijas, no me importa que elección tomes, yo te seguiré, porque eres mi amigo, Naruto. Tú no me dejaste solo cuando más te necesite y yo no pienso hacer lo contrario – su semblante serio y mirada amable lo decían todo – y no me importa si te tengo que romper los brazos y las piernas, ¡te detendré! – el cerebro de Uzumaki se detuvo.

 _"_ _¡Sasuke! ¡No dejaré que Orochimaru te tenga! ¡No me importa si te tengo que romper los brazos y las piernas! ¡Te detendré!"._ Si, esas habían sido sus palabras exactas cuando tuvieron aquel enfrentamiento en el Valle Del Fin, ¿por qué las usaba? Uchiha sonrió teniendo muy presente lo que sus palabras habían causado en el chico, abrió de nuevo la boca:

-Así que, Naruto, ya lo sabes, si decides marcharte, primero tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver, ¿entiendes? – continuaba viéndole directamente a los ojos, se notaba decisión, diversión, pero, sobre todo, sinceridad. Naruto sonrió para sus adentros. Sí, aquello le interesaría a Itachi.

-Hmp – reanudó la marcha, pasando al lado del joven, – te has ablandado, Sasuke – murmuró cerca de él.

-No, simplemente maduré, Naruto – sonrió el Uchiha cuando quedaron a la misma altura, uno al lado del otro, mirando en direcciones opuestas.

-Claro – Naruto no dijo más, continuó con su camino.

-¡Sasuke! – Neji y Hinata llegaron, el rubio los pasó de largo.

-Naruto-kun – murmuró la chica al tiempo que los tres le veían alejarse; al perderlo de vista, Sasuke también caminó en esa dirección.

-¿Qué pasó, Sasuke? – interrogó Neji.

-Nada, solo fui claro con ese tonto – su pequeña sonrisa les daba aliento – Konohamaru – el llamado de Sasuke, junto con su momentáneo dejar de andar les tomó desprevenidos, – sé que estás ahí, Konohamaru – unos arbustos se movieron, dando paso a la figura de ese joven ex-aprendiz de Naruto.

-Sasuke, yo… – el chico intentaba excusarse por andar espiando.

-No te preocupes, Konohamaru, recuperaremos a nuestro Naruto – sonrió otra vez el Uchiha continuando con el camino, dejando a los otros tres sin habla. Unos segundos bastaron para que el joven Sarutobi reaccionara con otra sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé, Sasuke. Confío en ello.

.

.

.

 _-¿Cómo van las cosas?_ – una voz masculina resonaba en la mente de una pequeña mujer que se encontraba comiendo helado al lado de un joven moreno de semblante preocupado.

- _Todo marcha bien, Itachi-san, no te preocupes, dentro de poco podrás ver a tu pequeño hermano._

- _Kish, recuerda que nada debe saber Naruto._

- _Sí, lo sé, tranquilo, no diré algo al respecto._

- _Bueno, si todo va bien me despido. Vuelve a contactarme en una semana para que te diga que haré, por favor._

- _Claro, Itachi-san, cuídate…y salúdalos de mi parte, ¿sí?_

 _-Por supuesto. Te amo, Ai_ – la voz se fue y Kishasa suspiró, no le agradaba en algo aquello.

-¿Mh? ¿Pasa algo? – Omoi saboreaba una paleta de hielo, Kishasa se giró, sonriente. Ellos tampoco debían sospechar.

-No, nada, ¿vamos a comprar caramelos?

-Em, si quieres.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos!

.

.

.

-Danzo-sama, los sospechosos no presentan comportamientos anormales a los ya vistos – Sai estaba arrodillado frente a ese hombre serio.

-No te descuides, Sai, continúa vigilándolos – dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer.

-Sí, Danzo-sama.

.

.

.

-¿Y piensas ir solo? – Tsunade sonaba preocupada.

-Es lo más conveniente, así me infiltraré sin que me noten – Jiraiya usaba una voz despreocupada.

-Pero, si te descubren tú… – hacía 10 minutos que Jiraiya le había dicho a Tsunade que creía que el líder de Akatsuki podría estar oculto en la aldea de la Lluvia y de su decisión de ir hasta ese sitio a investigar.

-Sé que es peligroso, pero ten en cuenta que, si obtengo la información necesaria o sé de las verdaderas intenciones de Akatsuki, tal vez podemos convencer a Naruto de que se quede con nosotros – su semblante era serio.

-Mmm…

-La verdad es que solo te venía a informar, porque haré lo que pienso hacer y nadie me detendrá.

-Jiraiya…

-Bueno, me voy, cuídate, Tsunade…y cuida de la aldea – Jiraiya salió por la puerta con una sonrisa que a la rubia le dio un mal presentimiento.

¿Por qué era tan imprudente?

.

.

.

-Ahora iremos a cobrar la recompensa – Kakuzu cargó con el cadáver de un sujeto que, al parecer, era un monje.

-Oye, ¿no dónde vamos a cobrar la recompensa queda cerca de dónde Kishasa fue a misión? – Hidan se sacaba una barra de metal del cuerpo.

-¿Piensas ir a por ella?

-Tal vez – sonrió ladino.

-Hmp, mejor date prisa – apuró el mayor de los dos. Pareciera que Hidan y Deidara estaban más que dispuestos a ignorar por completo las órdenes del líder de no ir en busca de la chiquilla.

-Ya voy, ya voy, joder – Hidan le siguió de mala gana.

Las decisiones estaban siendo tomadas.

Los caminos elegidos.

Solo quedaba ver que les depara el destino.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Una disculpa por no haber subido capítulo la semana pasada, fue algo difícil ya que no estuve mucho en casa. Otra disculpa por el OCC.

Espero que este capítulo les gustara, es algo difícil intentar hacer que Sasuke sea... ¿sincero?

En fin, nos leeremos pronto.

~o~o~o

 **AcidESP:** ¿faltan piezas del rompecabezas? Gracias, espero no atrasarme demasiado en subir los capítulos. Suerte para ti también.

 **OTAKUFire:** las cosas toman su rumbo. Gracias por comprender. Pronto sabremos de la decisión de Naruto.

 **Call me Tris:** primero, siento mucho que tengas que vivir una larga espera para Ángel Guardián; segundo, bueno, sólo puedo recordarte que este fanfic no aborda las relaciones románticas como el otro. Gracias por darle una oportunidad.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo de la semana adelantado, abajo explico el porqué.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 33: Primeras Causas.

Kishasa miraba al cielo recostada en el pasto y con las manos detrás de la cabeza, de nuevo Naruto había querido practicar el modo sabio. Suspiró. Desde que le explicase cómo manejarlo e hicieron que la rana Pa les llevara al monte Myoboku y les diese más información, (lo cual no fue para nada difícil ya que la rana reconoció quien era ella, por suerte no dijo algo a Naruto, aunque quizá su forma de llevar las cosas había ayudado) no había dejado de estar obsesionado con conseguir el control de esa técnica. Vio a un costado y ahí estaba Naruto, concentrado como nunca y con su clon de hielo al lado para lo que se ofreciese. Se incorporó y metió su mano en su bolsa ninja sacando dos caramelos y metiéndoselos a la boca. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada: Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura hablaban unos metros más lejos; Omoi, Karui y el jinchuuriki del hachibi se encontraban en otro lado haciendo lo mismo, bueno, Karui aprovechaba las tonterías del moreno menor para maltratarlo, Kish sonrió. Bonita manera de amarse, ya tendría tiempo para divertirse con eso.

Suspiró de nuevo y se puso en pie, todos le vieron de reojo, ella los ignoró. Caminó hasta Naruto sin importarle em algo las miradas y deshizo su clon tomando ella su lugar, al menos tenía que entretenerse con algo. Notó un cambio de energía a su alrededor y vio el rostro de su compañero: unas delgadas líneas naranja comenzaban a surcar sus ojos, lo estaba consiguiendo, le faltaba poco. Sonrió de medio lado. Uzumaki Naruto, cuando quería podía ser muy persistente, se alegraba de haber pedido que le dejasen con vida, pues era uno de los mejores ninja que Akatsuki tenía. Su ceño estaba fruncido y las líneas se hicieron más notorias. De pronto abrió los ojos:

-¿Lo logré? – él sabía que ella estaba a su lado ya que percibió su chakra con intensidad; le miró. Kishasa sonrió, los ojos de Naruto habían adquirido un aspecto peculiar. La prueba de oro era que podía notar como la energía en su interior procedía de la naturaleza. Lo había conseguido. Tan veloz.

-Sí, parece que por fin lo lograste – afirmó con la sonrisa más grande y cerrando los ojos, creando unos pequeños hoyuelos en su rostro. Esperaba que Naruto suspirara con pesadez y deshiciera la técnica. No se esperó sentir que unos brazos fuertes le rodearan sin pensar y le alzaran del suelo. Abrió los ojos de golpe: Naruto la tenía abrazada. Inusual en esas circunstancias.

-¡Lo logré ´ttebayo! – su frasecita que solo usaba con ella o Itachi presentes se le escapó y pudo notar que los demás se percataron, al igual que el rubio, pero parecía que le valió. Estaba feliz y eso lo iba a celebrar por un rato – ¡Conseguí dominarlo! ¡Todo gracias a ti, Kish! – Sin previo aviso Naruto le tomó de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, riendo felizmente – ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Gracias! – Kishasa abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de corresponder a sus risas y abrazarse a él. Que peculiar chico.

-Por nada – le dijo antes de que cayeran al suelo, Kish sobre Naruto, aun riendo. Ah, extrañaba reír así.

-Gracias, Kish, sin ti no pude haberlo conseguido – le sonrió el rubio de forma tan suya que a ella se le encogió el corazón. Si él decidía quedarse en Konoha la iba a pasar mal, se había vuelto alguien importante para ella. Sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Pero que dices, tonto, teniéndome cerca o no lo ibas a lograr – Naruto le vio a los ojos – eres muy fuerte y, cuando te decides a hacer algo, no paras hasta lograrlo. Tienes esa absurda determinación – sonaba sincera, estaba siendo sincera.

-¿Eso crees? – Naruto ya no tenía ese frío tono de voz que casi siempre usaba, ahora sonaba como antes. Alegre, lleno de vida. Al ambiente a su alrededor incluso era más cálido.

-Claro – sonrió la pequeña con los ojos cerrados. Naruto sonrió con ternura. Esa niña sí que le había robado el corazón. Podía ser sádica y cruel cuando se enojaba, tan malvada como todos sus maestros juntos; pero con él y los Akatsuki era dulce, tierna, bondadosa y una amiga de lo mejor, una chiquilla que era su tesoro más preciado. Sin resistirlo subió su mano hasta esa mejilla y le acarició con cariño. Kishasa abrió sus ojos y se perdió en los mares azules.

- _Gracias, Kish, gracias por todo –_ Naruto sabía que ella le estaba leyendo la mente, ya había dado un buen espectáculo a sus antiguos camaradas, esto lo iba a hacer a la manera Akatsuki, decirle las cosas mentalmente a la jovencita. Una costumbre adquirida.

- _Por nada_ – ella sabía a qué se refería. No era solo al entrenamiento, había tantas cosas que pasaron entre ellos. Tantas cosas que sirvieron para crear ese lazo parecido al de unos hermanos. Tantas, tantas cosas.

- _En definitiva eres mi mejor amiga y nunca me separaré de tu lado. Te voy a cuidar siempre_ – Naruto acunó el rostro entre sus manos y le atrajo hacia sí besándole la frente para luego abrazarla con fuerza. Temía perderla a ella también.

Kishasa se quedó en blanco un momento antes de dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. No importaba que él fuese tan importante para ella y viceversa, tarde o temprano algo les separaría, era lo que su lado más negativo le gritaba, era lo que ella quería ignorar; además él no conocía toda su historia y sus problemas. No podrían estar juntos a menos que él entregase su biju para el plan del líder y decidiera quedarse en Akatsuki para toda la vida. Él iba a sufrir tarde o temprano y ella no iba a estar ahí para ayudarle, lo sabía. Por kami-sama, en su vida pensó en arrepentirse por algo como lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Comenzaba a odiar sus actos impulsivos.

- _Naruto-kun_ – Kishasa reaccionó cerrando los ojos de nuevo y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven, abrazándole con más fuerza que el mismo, – _te dejé entrar demasiado en mi corazón, Uzumaki Naruto…y ambos lo lamentaremos tarde o temprano_ – su gesto no se distinguía, pero era de dolor y tristeza. Ah, malditos actos impulsivos.

-La quiere mucho – murmuró Hinata con alegría y tristeza. Todos los presentes miraban a ambos jóvenes tirados en el pasto con los rayos del sol sobre sus cuerpos y la suave brisa moviendo sus ropas y cabellos.

-Así parece – contestó Sakura.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen? – la voz de Kankurou les hizo girar. Él venía en compañía de sus otros hermanos, recién regresaban de la aldea de la Arena.

-Gaara – saludó Sasuke inclinando la cabeza.

-Sasuke, ¿cómo van las cosas? – inquirió el pelirrojo con su semblante sereno.

-Pues… – Sasuke dirigió su mirada a los jóvenes en el suelo.

-¿Qué? – dijo Temari. De nuevo todos vieron a la pareja y Gaara otra vez tuvo esa extraña sensación de malestar. Los dos continuaban abrazados, entonces la jovencita giró su rostro y el pelirrojo lo notó. Notó ese tenue matiz de dolor en el tierno rostro. Fue un segundo, un solo segundo el que duró ese semblante, pero él se dio cuenta, ¿alguien más lo habría notado? ¿O era sólo su imaginación?

-Naruto, los ninja de Suna han llegado – murmuró Kishasa al notar su presencia.

-¿Mh? ¿Importa? – contestó en el mismo nivel de voz.

-Si no quieres que te vean siendo tan blando, si – sonrió.

-Mmm, cierto, creo que ya di un buen espectáculo por un rato – ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron, soltando una risilla.

-Oye, ya perdiste el modo sabio – informó la niña tocándole el rostro.

-¿Si? ¿Cuánto duró?

-Cinco minutos, creo.

-Mmm, al menos ya lo domé, ahora puedo entrenar en modo sabio todas mis técnicas y fortalecerlas – sonrió el chico incorporándose y quedando su compañera sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Sip – le sonrió de nuevo.

-Bueno, párate o no me podré poner en pie – señaló con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Ah? Claro – la niña se puso en pie, seguida del rubio, se sacudieron las ropas, – ¿tienes hambre?

-Sí, pero hoy comamos en casa, creo que viene una tormenta en camino – con un gesto hizo que Kishasa viese unas negras nubes que se divisaban a lo lejos.

-Cierto, vamos – tomó su mano y caminó rumbo a los muchachos – hola – sonrió pasando a su lado y tomando a Omoi de la mano – vamos, Omoi-san, hoy comeremos en el departamento de Naruto-nii – dijo sin darle tiempo al chico de responder.

-¡Oye! Estaba hablando con ese tonto – a Karui le enfadaba que ella actuase así con SU compañero.

-También venga, Bee-sama, no hemos jugado en un buen rato – vio al moreno mayor sin ponerle atención al reclamo de la pelirroja.

-Jugar, comer, platicar y arder, nos vamos todos a conocer – cantó con sus malas rimas pero siguiendo a los jóvenes.

-¿Y ustedes vienen, Gaara-san? – ante el nombramiento el Kazekage tosió para disimular su sonrojo.

-Tengo que ver a la Quinta en compañía de Kankurou, pero Temari les acompañará – contestó.

-Ah, bueno, pues vamos – el grupo se alejó.

.

.

.

-Hidan, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado para dejar que te cortaran la cabeza?

-¡Ah, cállate, Kakuzu! – Ambos Akatsuki se movían con velocidad a través de los árboles y la fuerte tormenta que se desatase, alejándose del sitio donde antes sostuvieran su pelea, – al menos conseguí herir de muerte a ese sujeto, seguro ya está todo tieso – sonrió con superioridad y diversión.

-Tendremos que volver por él luego.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El cuerpo de ese sujeto vale 35 millones, es un buen dinero.

-Siempre pensando en dinero.

-Es mi deber como tesorero de la organización.

-Ah – el peli gris le vio con cara de fastidio – ¿entonces iremos a buscar su cuerpo?

-Así es.

-No es justo, más trabajo sin sentido – cerró los ojos apesadumbrado.

-Hidan, el dinero es necesario para completar los planes de Akatsuki – Kakuzu le vio de reojo aun saltando de rama en rama.

-Ajá, claro – su voz denotaba el desinterés.

-¿Has pensado que iremos a Konoha por el cuerpo de ese sujeto? – habló de nuevo el hombre con máscara. Cambiaría de táctica.

-¿Y eso qué? – Hidan alzó una ceja, sin comprender. Kakuzu negó mentalmente, ese sí que era un completo idiota; de no ser porque era inmortal ya estaría muerto. Gran compañero de equipo le tocó.

-Kishasa está en Konoha – recordó con voz cansina.

-¿Eh? – un momento de duda hasta que algo hizo clic en el cerebro del religioso – ¡Cierto! ¡Podemos aprovechar el viaje para llevarla de vuelta con nosotros a alguna de las guaridas! ¡Tú sí que piensas en todo, Kakuzu! – le sonrió al tipo.

-Hmp, yo si uso el cerebro – de nuevo el hombre quedó un segundo en blanco antes de entender la indirecta.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – se enfureció.

-Nada. Mejor apura el paso y lleguemos para entregar este dinero al líder y luego ir a por el cuerpo de ese tipo. Azuma.

-Hmp, ya voy – murmuró molesto y acelerando el paso – espera un poco, princesa, ¡ya voy por ti! – gritó pensando en la menor y la diversión que les esperaba masacrando gente.

- _Esa niña es una debilidad_ – pensó el mayor de los dos con los ojos cerrados.

.

.

.

-¡Gané de nuevo! – Kishasa cantó victoria y miró a todos los presentes con superioridad.

-No es justo, ¡haces trampa! – se quejó Karui tirando sus barajas. ¡Era la décima vez que la niña les ganaba en ese estúpido juego de cartas!

-¡No hago trampa! – Kish hizo un puchero.

-Hmp – la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

-Em, Karui, tienes que cumplir con el castigo de la mocosa – recordó Temari, si ella había tenido que salir a la lluvia para comprar más ramen por perder todos debían de cumplir con sus castigos.

-Karui, niña, cumple con tu riña – ordenó su maestro.

-Pe…

-Cumple el castigo o peleo contigo.

-Em, bueno – accedió con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Bien, ¿qué eliges? ¿Pregunta o castigo? – la pequeña destilaba una extraña aura de maldad, inocencia y diversión con esas victorias.

La chica lo pensó; a ver, Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke habían elegido pregunta y no había salido algo bueno, la pelirrosa tuvo que confesar que era virgen y además decir que sentía algo por Sasuke, la Hyuuga cayó desmayada al preguntarle si amaba a ese chico malo, Naruto, y el Uchiha dijo que su único beso había sido con el mismo rubio y que no había dormido con nadie. Asco y patético, ¿de dónde habría sacado ese tipo de preguntas una mocosa puberta? En cuanto a los retos, pues Temari tuvo que salir a comprar ramen en medio de esa tormenta, su sensei tuvo que limpiar todo el departamento, Naruto tuvo que gastarle una broma a alguien que iba pasando por la calle y Omoi, maldición ese Omoi fue el menos castigado, pues solo tuvo que preparar el ramen instantáneo para todos.

Pensándolo bien, las preguntas eran más vergonzosas que malos los castigos. Se decidió.

-Castigo – murmuró.

-Bien – la sonrisa maliciosa que dio la mujercita no les proporcionó buena espina a los presentes.

- _¿Qué piensas hacer? –_ el rubio alzó una ceja.

 _-Ya lo verás, será interesante_ – le contestó. Desde un principio esperó a que la pelirroja perdiese, y había puesto castigos "leves" para que se animara a pedir eso. Ahora podía ver los frutos de su "travesura". Era momento de su diversión.

-¿Y? – Sakura y Temari estaban ansiosas por ver qué pasaba.

-Tienes que darle un beso a Omoi-san… – todos le vieron con la boca abierta y los dos involucrados se sonrojaron –…en los labios – al completar la frase un relámpago cruzó el cielo dándole un aspecto amenazante a la sonrisa maliciosa de la pequeña. Oh, era un demonio.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al mismo tiempo los morenos.

-¡Nunca! – dijo Karui.

-Habrá besó, quiero ver eso, ¡yeah! – sonrió Killer Bee.

-Bee-sama, ¡no pienso besar a Omoi! – señaló la mujer con fuerza en sus palabras.

-Tienes que, has perdido – Kishasa se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Jamás! – continuó la chica sin notar el leve cambio de humor de su compañero, para él eso dolía un poco.

-Si no lo haces por las buenas, será por las malas – en un movimiento audaz la niña ya estaba detrás de Killer Bee con un kunai en mano.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Cumple con tu castigo o extermino a tu maestro – sin que nadie más que Naruto, Sasuke y el mismo Bee se dieran cuenta, ella le guiñó un ojo al hombre.

 _-¿Por qué me guiña un ojo?_

 _-Ja, ¿no te das cuenta?_ – el biju habló.

 _-No._

 _-La mocosa esa tenía todo preparado para que Karui y Omoi se besaran y así se dieran cuenta de que, posiblemente, ambos se gustan_ – explicó.

- _¿Mis pupilos están enamorados? Eso es cosa de malvados._

 _-Dije "posiblemente". Solo síguele el juego a la niña, verás que esto será divertido y tal vez salga algo bueno de ello_ – el hachibi sonreía en la mente de su portador. Que mocosa tan traviesa.

- _¿No pasará algo malo?_

 _-No, solo sigue el juego, puede que hasta esto dé con la felicidad de esos dos_ – dijo refiriéndose a los jóvenes morenos.

 _-Bueno, si tú lo dices, ¡esta ok!_ – dicho esto Killer Bee asintió con la cabeza levemente viendo a la mujercita, que continuaba firme.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! – Karui le vio, furiosa. Maldita mocosa traicionera y tramposa.

-Oh, sí que puedo.

-¡Bee-sama, corra! – dijo Omoi, asustado. Quizá esa niña si era por completo malvada.

-No puedo correr, me tiene bien atrapado, joder – Bee hizo como que no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Y bien? – la sonrisita maliciosa fue la que hizo a los de Konoha y Suna quedarse en su lugar, ya presentían por donde iban los planes de la mujercita esa.

-¡Esta bien, besaré a Omoi! – gritó la chica con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Eh? – el involucrado le vio de reojo, sonrojado.

-No queda de otra, si intentamos atacar antes de que estemos a su lado ya habrá matado a Bee-sensei – murmuró la oji-ámbar sin ver al moreno menor.

-Pe-pero, Karui yo…

-¡Cállate, Omoi, y cierra los ojos! – ordenó sonrojándose más y sin verle.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿No me escuchaste?! – Karui le miró con algo de ira y vergüenza mezcladas – ¡Cierra los ojos de una buena vez! – el puño en alto de la muchacha hizo que Omoi acatara la orden sin repelar, y también que él deseara comprobar algo mediante ese beso.

Karui suspiró y se acercó otro poco a su compañero. Estaban uno frente al otro con una pequeña mesa separando sus cuerpos. Karui estaba sonrojada a más no poder, al igual que Omoi, intentando auto convencerse de que ese beso no significaría algo. ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué sus corazones latían tan rápido? Decidió ella también cerrar los ojos para no mirar las caras de todos, quienes sonreían divertidos, incluido Killer Bee.

 _-¿En serio me va a besar?_ – Omoi sudaba de los nervios pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, capaz y Karui lo mataba.

 _-Es por Bee-sensei, es por Bee-sensei, es por Bee-sensei_ – Karui tragó grueso y acortó un poco más la distancia entre sus rostros, a tal grado que ya sentía la respiración de su compañero – _¡maldición! Estoy muy nerviosa. Tranquila, Karui, es solo un beso sin sentido, tranquila, no va a pasar algo, tranquila._

 _-¡Por amor a Kami-sama y Jashin-sama! ¡Apúrate!_ – se comenzaban a impacientar.

 _-Solo un beso, solo uno. Un beso_ – cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse alguien golpeó la puerta del departamento de Naruto con tanta fuerza y de forma tan sorpresiva que todos se sobresaltaron y los dos morenos terminaron chocando sus cabezas.

-¡Auch! – ambos se separaron, sonrojados y comenzaron a sobarse. Vaya estafa y dolor.

-¡¿Quién diablos interrumpió?! – Kishasa golpeó el suelo con su pie y bajó el arma, mirando la puerta con ira y dispuesta a lanzarse contra quien sea que fuese el que le arruinó un plan tan perfecto.

-¡Sakura, Sasuke! ¡Abran! – era la voz del chico perro, bien, lo iba a matar, - ¡Tengo malas noticias! – ok, tal vez no lo podría matar. Sakura se precipitó a abrir y dio paso a la imagen empapada de Kiba y Shino.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Es Azuma-san! – Kiba respiraba agitado.

-¿Qué pasa con ese señor? – Temari recordaba que él era el maestro del vago de Shikamaru.

-Ha muerto – informó Shino con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?! – los de Kumo no entendían pero se mantuvieron callados.

Sakura y Temari no esperaron más y salieron corriendo del lugar, una para apoyar a su mejor amiga y la otra para apoyar al chico vago que se había vuelto alguien importante para ella. Kiba fue con ellas.

-¿Co-como pasó? – al fin preguntó Hinata.

-Al parecer, salió en misión con Shikamaru, Kotetzu e Izumo pero… – Shino vio de reojo a Naruto y su compañera – se encontraron con unos Akatsuki y pelearon. Azuma-san no pudo con ellos y murió – todos vieron a los dos de Akatsuki.

-¿No se supone que no nos atacarían? – preguntó Sasuke, con algo de furia. Traición, eso era traición.

-Dijimos que dejaríamos en paz Kumogakure y que no mataríamos al jinchuuriki del hachibi – recordó la menor, aquello no pintaba bien, debía arreglarlo, – nada dije de que se encontraran con alguno de mis senpais y que estos no pelearían a muerte con ustedes. Además, en caso de que así lo hubiese dicho, solo aplicaba para Kisame-senpai e Itachi-san, dudo mucho que hayan sido ellos, ¿o sí? – vio a Shino.

-Los nombres que me dieron fueron Kakuzu y Hidan.

-¿Kakuzu-senpai y Hidan-senpai? – Los ojos de la niña se abrieron con sorpresa, no había leído su mente para no crear más ideas sobre ellos, – ¡imposible! Ellos iban a una misión de… – quedó pensativa un rato – oh, oh – así que eso era. Que mala suerte.

-¿Qué? – Naruto le miró.

-¿De casualidad ese tal Azuma es Sarutobi Azuma? – preguntó.

-Pues sí, ¿por qué?

-¡Rayos! ¡Él perteneció a los doce! Con razón – nuevas intrigas se generaron.

-¿Los doce?

-¡Sí, los Doce! ¡Diablos! ¡Si ellos andan cerca Hidan-senpai no dudará en venir a por mí y…! ¡Naruto, vamos! – La niña con la velocidad de un rayo se puso sus cosas y fue a la puerta – ¡Tenemos que impedir que Hidan-senpai venga a esta aldea o les irá mal! – le vio a los ojos y él asintió, poniéndose todo de la misma forma. Conocía la manera de ser de esos dos y Konoha no tendría oportunidad alguna contra el Dúo Zombie.

-Vamos.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿A dónde creen que van?! – Sasuke se interpuso entre la puerta, bloqueándola con ayuda de Shino.

-A salvar su tonta aldea de una destrucción segura si mi senpai decide venir, ellos no se tentarán el corazón y los matarán a todos – dijo con seriedad.

-Te recuerdo que no se pueden ir de la aldea – contestó Sasuke.

Kishasa frunció el ceño, a ella nadie le impedía nada pero, por otro lado, no podía seguir peleando con Uchiha Sasuke, no si quería ayudar a Itachi. Maldijo mentalmente y se tragó un poco de su propio orgullo. Era por Itachi.

-Bien, no iremos, pero si algo pasa con su aldea no nos culpen – vio hacia otro lado, molesta y fue donde Naruto quitándose sus cosas dejándolas donde siempre. El rubio le miró sin comprender, bien podrían apartar a todos con unos cuantos golpes, sin embargo, la siguió.

Otro momento de silencio donde solo se escuchaban las bajas maldiciones de la jovencita y a Naruto dándole un masaje en los hombros y diciéndole cosas para que se calmara. Sabía que esto le complicaría los planes a su compañera. Sabía que eso le pondría de un humor de los mil demonios si no pensaba en alguna solución.

-Sasuke, yo voy donde los chicos a ver en que puedo ayudar – Shino dio la media vuelta – eso es porque, somos compañeros.

-Es-espera, Shino-kun, voy contigo – Hinata se puso de pie.

-Killer Bee, ¿pueden quedarse a cuidar a Naruto y la mocosa? – pidió Sasuke.

-Yo tengo con ustedes que ir, para ver en que puedo servir – Bee se paró – Karui, Omoi, cuiden a los chicos, no se duerman, niños.

-Sí, nos quedamos – asintió la mujer.

-Bueno, vamos – Sasuke y compañía salieron, dejando a los dos de Kumo y los Akatsuki en el departamento.

-Ah, maldición, no tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto – murmuró Kishasa más para sí misma que los demás. La tormenta de fuera se hizo más intensa, acrecentando ese malestar – nada bueno se acerca.

No le agradaba la situación.

.

.

.

A la noche siguiente los tres miembros del equipo 10 estaban reunidos en la entrada de Konoha, dispuestos a ir a cobrar venganza por su maestro caído. Habían intentado sacarle algo de información a Naruto y la mujercita pero no lograron algo productivo, sólo un silencio que se sintió a traición, aun así estaban decididos. También se encontraban en el lugar Kakashi y Tsunade.

-Entonces, Kakashi, cuídense – les despidió Tsunade, la decisión de él de acompañarlos y la ellos de ir sin importarles algo más le impedía decir otra cosa.

Conocía ese sentimiento. Esperaba que les ayudara en lugar de estorbarles.

-Entendido, nos vamos – dicho eso se marcharon y dejaron a una Hokage suspirando. Ese tipo de cosas no deberían pasar.

Miró la oscuridad y reacomodó sus ideas y planes. No era tiempo de dudar, debía proteger las hojas del árbol.

-Ellos no conseguirán vencer solos, lo más conveniente es que les mande un equipo de apoyo, los indicados son Sakura, Sasuke y Sai – quedó pensativa – pero Sasuke no querrá ir dejando solo a Naruto, o tal vez si, pero necesitan un capitán. Creo que ya se quien les puede servir.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, sé que ha sido un capítulo corto y que no ha explicado mucho, pero creo que se pueden hacer una idea de por dónde irá la historia, leo teorías~ jaja.

También sé que Karui y Omoi no tienen "ese" tipo de relación, pero les recuerdo que escribí esto cuando las parejas oficiales aún no eran dadas (pobre Omoi, quedó sólo), en fin, disculpen si les molesta eso.

Ahora, la razón de que actualice antes de tiempo, mañana por la tarde saldré de viaje por todo el fin de semana, asuntos familiares, así que dudo mucho poder disponer de una computadora o buena señal de internet y, para no dejarles sin capítulo semanal, he decidido adelantar la actualización...aunque quizá sea un poco malo para ustedes, porque tendrán que esperar un par de días más para el siguiente. Me disculpo.

Con eso dicho, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Nos leemos luego.

~o~o~o

 **Krystyam091:** jaja, con esos cuatro en esta historia seguro que se crea caos, ya verás que pasa. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Sofitkm:** Naruto puede tener muchas facetas, sólo que ni él lo sabe (?). Al menos alguien piensa que todo va tomando su camino.

 **Call me Tris:** deberás seguir sacando paciencia de donde sea que la saques, créeme xD Es bueno que te agrade la historia.


	34. Chapter 34

Agradezcan al puente del 5 de Febrero por esta actualización.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 34: Las Muertes De Hidan Y Kakuzu. Kishasa Pierde El Control: El Poder Del Dolor.

* * *

 ** _El dolor puede desatar la locura._**

* * *

-…Por eso les enviaré como grupo de apoyo para el equipo 10 y Hatake Kakashi – Tsunade miraba seriamente a los tres jóvenes que tenía delante suyo – ¿de acuerdo?

-Entendido – asintieron Sai, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Bueno, les presentaré al líder de este equipo, pasa – la puerta se abrió para mostrar a un hombre castaño vestido como jounnin – él es Yamato y será el capitán de su equipo en lugar de Kakashi.

-Hola – saludó el hombre, los muchachos asintieron.

-Bueno, marchen – el equipo salió de la oficina, dispuestos a seguir el rumbo de los que fuesen en busca de venganza. Durante el trayecto se irían conociendo.

-¿Fue buena idea sacar a Yamato a la luz? – Shizune le servía té a su jefa.

-Sí, es lo mejor, ayudará mucho el ya no tenerlo oculto – la rubia sorbió el líquido.

-¿Cómo?

-Ahora puede estar cerca de Naruto por si algo se presenta.

-Ah, ya veo – miraron por la ventana, un mal presentimiento se cernía sobre la Hokage.

- _Jiraiya, ¿estará todo bien contigo?_

.

.

.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kish? – Naruto vio a su compañera sentada a su lado, cubierta de polvo y con algunas raspaduras luego del entrenamiento.

-¿Eh? – ella dejó de mirar el cielo para encararlo.

-Andas muy distraída, ¿pasa algo malo?

-Em, no, nada, no me prestes atención – le sonrió poniéndose en pie – vamos con nuestros cuidadores – Naruto asintió, pero aun notaba ese aire extraño en su compañera. Había estado demasiado en silencio.

 _-¿Qué es esta sensación? Es como si fuese un mal presentimiento, ¿por qué? ¿Qué me lo causa?_ – Kishasa tenía un semblante pensativo _– es igual que en aquellas ocasiones, ¡diablos! Espero que no sea algo grave._

-¿Todo bien? – Temari vio a la chiquilla, era extraño que no se comportase de manera espontánea.

-¿Eh? – Los que les cuidaban ese día, es decir, Omoi, Karui, Temari, Gaara, Hinata, Kankurou y Tenten, le vieron con cuidado, lucía extraña, – ejem, sí, todo bien – sacó a relucir su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Segura? – Gaara tuvo ganas de morderse la lengua.

-Sip – dirigió su sonrisa al Kazekage – sólo, sólo me aburría un poco.

-¿Te aburrías? – Tenten tenía una gota en la cabeza, esa niña era complicada.

-Ajá.

-Bueno, vamos a tomar algo – Naruto le agarró la mano y comenzó a jalarle en dirección a la aldea. Ella no estaba cómoda hablando en ese momento.

Eran cerca de las tres o cuatro de la tarde, hoy habían tenido una segunda ronda de entrenamiento después del almuerzo, pues Naruto le estaba pidiendo que creara muros de contención para la creación de una nueva técnica. Aún no era hora de comer para ellos, pero una soda y unos dangos le vendrían bien a su compañera, se los había ganado.

-Me preguntó si Shikamaru-san y los demás están bien – le comentó Hinata en voz baja a Temari.

-Con lo inteligente que es ese vago, seguro que sí – contestó Temari con una sonrisa.

Kishasa no dijo algo, aunque no creía que estuviesen vivos los que fueron al encuentro de sus senpai más difíciles de matar. Solo esperaba que Uchiha Sasuke volviera, aunque fuese moribundo, porque necesitaba cumplir con lo que le pidió su amado senpai. Bueno, que más daba. Ellos habían decidido ir en busca de venganza.

.

.

.

Miró al cielo y dio una calada más al cigarro que aún estaba entre sus labios.

- _Lo hice, Azuma-sensei_ – exhaló el humo en su boca y miró de nuevo el agujero lleno de un montón de escombros que ocultaban un cuerpo que, esperaba, ya estuviera sin vida – _lo hice_.

-Es extraño verte fumar, pareces más maduro de lo normal – comentó Sakura a su lado. Shikamaru dejó escapar una risa irónica.

-Es sólo por ahora.

-Procura que no se vuelva un vicio – intervino Sai, mirando con detenimiento el mismo agujero lleno de escombros – ¿estás segura de que ha muerto? – preguntó viendo a Sakura.

-Sí, me encargué de ello. Como dijo Shikamaru, no importa que tan inmortal pudo creer que era, podía morir por inanición, yo me aseguré de apresurar ese proceso, ahora ya no debe estar respirando.

-Vaya, eres increíble, en cierto modo.

-¿Cómo que en cierto modo? – Nara vio como los actuales miembros del equipo 7 iniciaban una pelea.

-Es mejor que regresemos con el resto – intervino arrojando el cigarrillo al cúmulo de rocas, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y dando la media vuelta – es hora de volver a casa – estaba dando por asegurado que ellos también habían ganado su pelea.

-Entendido.

.

.

.

-¡Chicos! – Kiba llegó corriendo al puesto de dangos donde los muchachos se encontraban descansando.

-¿Qué pasa? – Karui dejó de pelear con Omoi.

-¡El grupo de Shikamaru y el de Sasuke volvieron! ¡Vivos! – enfatizó con una sonrisa.

-¿Lograron sobrevivir? – murmuró Kishasa, perdida en sus pensamientos y con el corazón comenzando a latirle con rapidez. De nuevo ese mal presagió. No se atrevió a mirar en la mente del chico perro.

-¿Sabes qué pasó? – preguntó Tenten.

-Al parecer lograron vencer a los Akatsuki y hasta trajeron el cuerpo de uno de ellos – comentó sin perder esa sonrisa.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! – Kishasa se puso en pie de un golpe, tirando todo lo que sostenía y viendo al castaño con furia.

-¡Es la verdad! – El de Konoha le vio con superioridad – ¡Ellos lograron vencer a dos asquerosos Akatsuki! – Gaara fulminó al chico con la mirada, al igual que Tenten. La pequeña no midió consecuencias y tomó al joven por la camisa, halándolo a su altura y haciendo chocar sus alientos.

-¡Mientes! – le dijo entre dientes y con un ligero temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo. No podía ser cierto. No tratándose de ellos.

-No miento, es verdad, si no me crees ve a comprobar por tus mismos ojos el cuerpo que han traído, lo están llevando a la morgue que está cerca del cementerio – Kiba le vio, retador, los ojos de Kishasa no dejaban de mirarle y apretaba más la ropa de él. Naruto se puso en pie y le tomó por los hombros. Eso no pintaba bien.

-Kish, tranquila – sentía el menudo cuerpo temblar bajo sus manos. Temblaba de furia, pensó él, pero ella temblaba de miedo, miedo a que fuese verdad, miedo al haber perdido en serio a dos de sus queridos maestros. No, eso no podía ser cierto.

-Mientes – repitió bajando la vista, su corazón latía con frenesí y las manos le sudaban. No podía ser cierto.

-Ya te dije que si no me crees vayas y lo compruebes por ti misma, mocosa.

-Inuzuka, basta – habló Gaara.

-¿Por qué? Esa tonta organización ya ha cobrado muchas vidas y ha hecho sufrir a muchos, pues bien, es hora de que ellos sufran.

-¡Kiba, cállate! – el que Gaara le gritase los dejó atónitos, más Naruto continuaba pendiente de la niña que comenzó a soltar el agarre que tenía sobre el muchacho.

-Mientes. Mientes, ellos no pueden, no pueden haberles vencido. ¡Es mentira! – arrojó a Kiba a un lado y salió corriendo en dirección al sitio indicado.

-¡Kish, espera! – Naruto salió tras ella, al igual que el resto, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada envenenada al Inuzuka. Él tampoco podía creer en sus palabras, no tratándose de Kakuzu y Hidan.

- _Es mentira. Ellos no, ellos no ¡no pudieron haber muerto!_ – la niña corría a todo lo que daba, sintiendo su corazón salírsele por la boca y su respiración agitada, quitando a todo aquel que se interpusiese en su camino.

Sabía cómo llegar al lugar, lo sabía por los recuerdos de Itachi, el sitio se encontraba prácticamente a las afueras de Konoha, a unos 750 metros del cementerio. Escuchaba los gritos lejanos de Naruto. No se detuvo a esperarle. Tenía que saber. Tenía que…

.

.

.

-Así que este es Kakuzu, ¿cómo lograron vencerle? – Tsunade estaba con los dos equipos, al igual que Shizune y Killer Bee.

-Pues, nosotros… – Kakashi señaló al equipo 10 y a él mismo –…destrozamos 3 de sus corazones, luego Sasuke y Yamato deshicieron los otros dos.

-Debió ser difícil – comentó Shizune viendo el cuerpo.

-Mucho – suspiraron, recordando todos los problemas pasados.

-¿Y el otro sujeto? – preguntó la Quinta.

-Quedó enterrado en el bosque del clan Nara – dijo Sakura – ahora ya no debe de ser capaz de volver, nos encargamos de ello.

-Ya veo, entonces, vamos a proceder con la autopsia de este cuerpo para… – el sonido de los gritos de los guardias intentando parar a alguien y los golpes que se escucharon después les distrajeron.

-¿Qué pasa? – la pregunta de Sai se vio respondida en el instante en que la puerta de esa sala se abrió para mostrar a una Kishasa agitada y con algunas gotas de sangre en el rostro, sangre que no era suya, por supuesto.

-¡Kish! – Naruto y sus cuidadores llegaban justo en el momento en que la jovencita posó sus ojos sobre la camilla de autopsias y notaba la melena castaña y las extrañas coceduras en el cuerpo que tan bien conocía.

-No – su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas – imposible, imposible – la sangre se le heló en las venas y se puso tan pálida que Naruto temió que se desmayase, eso era mucho, – no.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Tsunade les vio, molesta y preocupada. Temía que Naruto tomara una mala decisión antes las circunstancias, temía que él en serio les fuese a guardar rencor por acabar con dos de sus "compañeros".

-Lo sentimos es que ella… – intentaba excusarse Omoi. Todos vieron a Kishasa.

-No, no. No, Kakuzu-senpai – las rodillas le fallaron y calló al suelo, con las manos a los costados y las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas. El rostro de su maestro quedaba en dirección a la puerta, así que no cabía duda, era él. Era su querido senpai. Era Kakuzu, era él.

-Kishasa, ¿estás bien? – la voz de Naruto sonaba lejana, al igual que el ligero tacto sobre sus hombros. Oh, no, no, eso no iba bien.

-No – su cerebro procesó lo otro que había alcanzado escuchar leyendo la mente de los que estaban en la sala: también Hidan estaba muerto – no – el rostro sereno de su maestro era tan visible. Era real. Su cuerpo tembló y cerró los ojos, aquello era una pesadilla, – ¡no! - crispó los puños, liberando su chackra de inusual color morado, haciendo su cabello moverse – ¡SENPAAAAAI!– no pudo contenerse más y lazó su grito de dolor desde lo más profundo de su ser, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir su chakra con tal intensidad que lanzó varios metros lejos a Naruto y los demás, destrozando de paso el pequeño espacio en el que estaban. Ella no iba a lidiar con ese dolor.

-¡Maldición! – dijeron algunos al salir de entre los escombros. Naruto se paró, sintiendo su cuerpo doler, el golpe había sido duro, pero le preocupaba más otra cosa.

-¡Kish! – llamó cuando se hubo acercado un poco, la mujercita estaba en pie, con la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados y una intensa cantidad de chakra morado recorriéndole el cuerpo como una aura protectora y asesina.

-Yo… – su voz sonaba ronca, con nada del tono dulce que usaba, – yo voy a… – levantó la vista, mirando de lleno a Naruto con lo que más terror le daba: unos ojos que mostraban una sed de sangre más allá de lo imaginable, – ¡MATARLOS A TODOS! – sentenció liberando más su poder.

Ya no pensaba, ya no sentía, yo no era ella; solo quería ver sangre correr, solo deseaba escuchar gritos de dolor, gritos de terror y agonía, quería sentir los huesos crujir bajo sus puños, quería torturar a todos y cada uno de los presentes hasta que dejasen de respirar. Quería quitar esa molesta sensación de su cuerpo, de su pecho. Sólo deseaba MATAR.

- _Mira sus ojos, son morados_ – dijo el hachibi en la mente de su portador.

 _-Si, como aquella vez_ – concedió Bee poniéndose en pie.

-¡Kish, espera! – pero fue tarde, Kishasa ya se dirigía a una velocidad impresionante a por su primera víctima: Sakura, pues fue la primera que vio después de quitar a Naruto de su camino con una patada.

-¡Morirás! ¡Si, morirás! – sonrió sádicamente asestándole un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en el estómago que le hizo retorcer del dolor. Joder, que ese golpe era peor que los que recibió de su mentora.

-¡Sakura! – Sasuke se lanzó en su ayuda, intentando alejar al pequeño demonio que estaba sobre la adolorida chica golpeándole el rostro una y otra vez sin piedad, salpicando su ropa con la sangre de Haruno, – ¡Déjala! – soltó una patada que Kishasa esquivó saltando hacia atrás y yendo a por otro: Shikamaru.

-¡No importa quién sea primero! ¡Todos terminarán MUERTOS! – Rio como psicópata, golpeando a Shikamaru y a Temari, que intentó defenderle, haciéndoles diversas cortadas con una espada de chakra que aparecía y desaparecía a placer de su mano, – ¡Mueran! ¡Mueraaaan! – gritaba sin cesar.

-Esto es malo – Yamato utilizó sus habilidades e hizo que unas ramas apresaran a la niña para quitarle chakra, ella quedó desconcertada un instante, más liberó chakra y la madera voló en distintas direcciones.

-¡Eso no me detendrá! ¡Imbécil! – con agilidad saltó en dirección al usuario de tan peculiar elemento y le derribó con facilidad, un certero golpe provocó que perdiera el sentido.

-¡Yamato! – Kakashi y Bee se lanzaron a un ataque combinado, pero Kishasa fue más rápida y distrajo a Bee con unos kunais mientras que golpeaba con una fuerza tremenda el estómago de Kakashi, todo sin perder esa sádica sonrisa y esa mirada llena de malvada diversión.

-¡Kishasa, ya, detente! – pidió Naruto parándose, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, tenía que pararla pronto o…

-¡Mueraaaan! – Gaara intentó detenerla con su arena, cosa que no sirvió pues ella se liberaba sin problemas y él realmente no quería dañarla. Tsunade y Shizune cayeron al suelo, víctimas de su furia, antes de que ella se girase, viendo a Gaara con nada de ternura y corriendo contra él – ¡Muereeee!

-¡Gaara! – Kankurou se interpuso y recibió la patada de su vida en el rostro, casi pudo haberle roto el cuello de no habar usado los hilos de chakra como ayuda.

-¡Kishasa, ya! – Naruto intentaba detenerla, llevándose sus buenos golpes, manteniéndose en pie. Él no era tan débil y el bijuu en su interior le era de mucha ayuda en ese momento.

-¡Todos morirán! ¡Todos! ¡Quiero ver su sangre correr! ¡Deseo escuchar sus gritos de dolor! ¡Quiero que supliquen por sus vidas! ¡Malditas basuras! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – su risa sádica hizo a los presentes temer más por sus vidas. ¿Esa era la mocosa molesta que sonreía casi todo el tiempo?

Intentaban pararla, intentaban herirla o dejarla inconsciente, lo intentaban, pero ella era tan fuerte, tan veloz, que nada le hacían, y los pocos golpes y cortaduras que le hicieron parecían no tener efecto.

-¡No la lastimen! – pidió Naruto a gritos, protegiendo a su compañera de los ataques.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Nos va a matar! – dijo Karui.

-¡Está dolida! ¡No es ella! – explicó bloqueando los shurikens de Tenten.

-¡Kyaaa! – el grito femenino alertó a Naruto, era Hinata, se giró y vio con horror como el cuerpo de la mujer era arrojado por una ola de chakra y chocaba contra una pared aparatosamente, dejándola aturdida; le dio más terror cuando escuchó a su compañera decir:

-¡Muereeeee! – la menor se lanzó contra ella empuñando su espada de chakra, Naruto reaccionó y concentro chakra en sus pies, haciéndole ir rápido.

-¡No, Kish, detente! – Hinata solo cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final. Más gritos se oyeron junto con exclamaciones de sorpresa.

La joven Hyuuga abrió los ojos para toparse con una escena que hubiese preferido no ver: Naruto, en un intento desesperado por salvarla, se interpuso en el ataque mortal y recibió por ella la filosa espada en su cuerpo, logró evitar órganos vitales, pero un fino hilo de sangre salió por la comisura de sus labios. Dolía de los mil demonios.

-¡Naruto-kun! – la chica casi llora, por su culpa él estaba…

-Hinata, ¿estás bien? – le vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras Kishasa les observaba con confusión y furia contenida, no se podía mover porque Naruto le estaba sosteniendo el hombro con una mano.

-Sí, pero… – le vio con tristeza y culpa.

-Qué bueno – la sonrisa apagada del rubio dejó a los presentes sin habla, él tosió un poco antes de volver a hablar, – Kish, linda, veme – pidió sujetando la mano que crease la espada enterrada en su costado izquierdo, la menor gruñía.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Te mataré! – Era como si se hubiese convertido en un animal salvaje, igual que cuando Naruto se transformaba perdiendo su conciencia. No le gustaba verla en ese estado.

-Kish, mírame, por favor – con su mano derecha tomó el pequeño rostro manchado en sangre e hizo que le viera – eso es, Kishasa-nee, veme – sonrió, sus ojos se conectaron – bien, buena chica – hablaba con suavidad y ternura.

-¡Suéltameeee! – ella cerró los ojos e intentó alejarse, deshaciendo su técnica, Naruto aprovechó que ya no tenía que sostener esa mano y le atrajo hacia si con fuerza.

Le besó, ante las miradas incrédulas de todos, le besó.

Sabía que ella necesitaba ese beso, lo sabía, Itachi y los demás Akatsuki le habían dicho que esa la mejor forma para hacerla volver en sí, siempre y cuando ese beso se lo diera alguien que ella quisiese, esperaba tener el suficiente de su afecto. Los ojos de la niña, abiertos de par en par, comenzaron a perder el color morado y sus gestos se fueron suavizando. Naruto continuó con el beso, atrayendo el cuerpo hacia sí mismo, sujetándole de la cintura y la nuca para que no se apartase; él también lo necesitaba. Supo que funcionaba cuando sintió su herida sanar. Bien, ella estaba regresando. Cuando sintió que sus músculos se relajaban la separó de él, posando su mano sobre el rostro.

-Kish, mírame, ¿sabes quién soy? – le acariciaba la mejilla con movimientos circulares, viéndola a los ojos, los cuales mostraron confusión.

-¿Naruto-nii? – respondió por lo bajo y viéndole bien la cara, todo rastro de color morado en esos orbes cafés se esfumó.

-Si – la sonrisa del ojiazul se ensanchó.

-¿Qué-que hice? – dijo viendo a su alrededor, todo estaba destrozado. Oh, no, no podía ser verdad. No otro error.

-Nada malo, – sus ojos regresaron al rubio, notando que tenía las manos cubiertas de un líquido caliente, – no, no mires – ella no prestó atención y bajó la vista. Naruto cerró los ojos, frustrado, al tiempo que ella los abría con sorpresa y se separaba, asustada. No debió verlo.

-¡No, Naruto-nii! – se separó otros pasos, poniendo sus manos en su boca, percatándose de que estaban completamente mojadas, se las vio, estaban bañadas en sangre. Las miró, incrédula, – ¿Qué hice? – murmuró. Ese era un fatal error, ¿qué tanto habían visto sus enemigos?

-Kish, no es tú culpa – Naruto se intentó acercar, pero ella retrocedió.

-Yo-yo…no quería, no…yo… – su mirada recorría todo el lugar y miraba lo que había hecho: los ninja lastimados, seguro eso hacía estragos sus planes, pero lo único que su cerebro ponía era que había herido a Naruto, su amigo, su compañero; lo había lastimado sin razón; bueno, había razón, pero ella no debió de dejar que "esa" personalidad suya se escapara.

No en ese sitio.

Que error.

-Kish – Naruto le sonreía con amabilidad – tranquila.

-¡Perdón! – dijo viendo al joven, cayendo al suelo por segunda ves y dejando salir más lágrimas. Por toda respuesta Uzumaki caminó, arrodillándose frente a ella, y le rodeó con sus brazos de forma protectora, intentando consolarla.

-Tranquila, Kish, todo va a estar bien. Tranquila.

-Te herí – su voz solo él la escuchaba. Sólo necesitaba que él la escuchara. Cuán estúpida fue.

-No pensabas, no eras tú. Te pasó como me pasaba a mi antes de dominar el poder de Kyuubi – le acariciaba la cabeza con su mano libre de sangre.

-Pero…

-Shhhh, entiendo, fue muy doloroso para ti perderlos, entiendo. Todo estará bien, no te preocupes – cerró los ojos, ya él se preocuparía por los dos más tarde, seguro que eso no lo dejaba pasar la vieja Tsunade.

-Naruto – ella se sujetó de su camisa negra y dejó salir más lágrimas que limpiaban un poco la sangre de su rostro, fundiéndose con ella, – ellos…yo…

-No hables – el rubio sabía cuánto dolor albergaba su compañera por esa perdida, es decir, siempre había demostrado querer tanto a los Akatsuki, eran su familia, y Hidan era de sus favoritos. Cielos, nunca se esperó que los de Konoha lograran ganarles. Esto era mucho para ella, en especial haber visto el cuerpo sin vida de su mentor más veterano. Incluso él, quien se suponía no les tenía en demasiada estima, sentía una ligera punzada de tristeza en su pecho ante los acontecimientos.

-Quiero que estén conmigo, – su murmullo fue audible para todos gracias al silencio, – quiero que Kakuzu-senpai me regañe por gastar mucho dinero y que Hidan-senpai me abrace como siempre diciéndome "princesa", quiero que estén vivos, – dijo entre hipos de llanto, – ¡Naruto-nii! – Lo abrazó con más fuerza y el chico soportó el dolor de su herida cicatrizante, – ¡Los quiero conmigo! ¡Quiero que vivan! ¡Ya no quiero perder más familia! ¡Ya no! – el corazón de algunos se encogió al verla así. Frágil, vulnerable. Estaba demostrando que, pese a su poder, era una niña.

-Lo sé, Kish, lo sé, pero ellos… – ¿Cómo decirle que estaban muertos? – ellos siempre te cuidarán, no importa donde estén, – dijo mirando a la nada. ¿Qué otras palabras podía dar?

Estúpidos, ¿Cómo se habían dejado vencer? ¿Cómo osaban causarle ese dolor? Se suponía que ellos eran casi inmortales, bueno Hidan si era inmortal. ¿Cómo dejaron que eso pasara? ¿Cómo es que los de Konoha lograron vencerles? ¡Eran Akatsuki, maldita sea! Estrechó el abrazo. Malditos, a él también le habían dejado.

-¡Naruto, duele! ¡Duele mucho! – gritó con desesperación y enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, cosa que él ignoró. Dolía más el nudo en su garganta.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo – de reojo vio a Gaara acercarse.

-Naruto, es mejor que la lleves a tu departamento, – el rubio asintió.

-Si – se puso en pie y la puso en pie, cuando iba a cargar con la niña sollozante en brazos:

-No, espera, – su débil voz le detuvo, – antes tengo que… – vio el cadáver bajo unos escombros unos segundos antes de desviar la vista de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y soltando más lágrimas. Odiaba esa sensación.

-Entiendo – Naruto suspiró – Gaara, cuídala un minuto.

-¿Eh? – sin esperar más, Uzumaki dejó en brazos del confuso kage a su compañera, quien se abrazó a su torso, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno, llorando en silencio, mojando la ropa del líder de la Arena. Gaara no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle el abrazo con la mayor delicadeza posible – tranquila – le murmuró para su sorpresa, acariciándole el cabello.

¿Estaba intentando darle consuelo?

Naruto había caminado y sacado el cuerpo de Kakuzu de entre los escombros, le acomodó y juntó sus manos para rezar:

-Descansen en paz, Kakuzu, Hidan – murmuró antes de sacar un pergamino de su bolsa ninja y ponerlo en el pecho sin vida. Al instante unas llamas comenzaron a consumir los restos del Akatsuki.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! – exclamó Ino, molesta, intentando apagar el fuego.

-¡No lo toques! – Advirtió Tsunade – tiene un sello explosivo instalado, si lo tocas volarás junto con el cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué haces esto, Naruto?!

-Listo, dámela – Naruto hizo caso omiso y tendió sus brazos a Gaara, este le devolvió a la jovencita, el rubio la cargo como a un niño pequeño, ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello y escondió el rostro bañado en sangre y llanto en la curvatura de su cuello – ¿vienes con nosotros? – le preguntó al joven pelirrojo.

-Hm – asintió y se marcharon en dirección a la casa del muchacho.

Kishasa miró por encima del hombro de Naruto una última vez, viendo el cuerpo de su querido maestro siendo consumido por la llamas, escondió de nuevo su cara y lloró más.

 _-Hasta la próxima, senpais._

.

* * *

.

Vemos otra faceta de Kishasa, vemos que Naruto no odiaba tanto a sus "maestros" de Akatsuki.

¿Aclaré dudas o dejé más preguntas al aire?

El domingo nuevo capítulo. Esta actualización la pude hacer porque fue puente vacacional y logré regresar a casa antes de lo planeado, así que tuve un poco de tiempo libre antes de dedicarme por completo a mis estudios.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.

~o~o~o

 **Krystyam091:** mil disculpas, pero había decidido no poner la pelea contra Kakuzu y Hidan como tal. Espero no te decepcionaras por el capítulo.

 **Sofitkm:** como vez, tanto Hidan como Kakuzu han muerto y Kishasa...bueno, como lo he dicho, ella es ella, tiene sus motivos y sus secretos. Con el paso de los capítulos se irán revelando. Y Naruto, él ahora mismo es como es y siente lo que debe sentir (?) No puedo decir más.

 **ichimaruuu:** aquí has tenido otro capítulo para leer apenas has acabado los otros xD Como he mencionado, las cosas tomarán su rumbo con el paso del tiempo.


	35. Chapter 35

Volvemos a los capítulos del domingo por la noche.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 35: La Muerte De Jiraiya: Los Planes Se Ponen En Marcha.

* * *

 ** _Si no me ves llorar, no pienses que es porque no me duele, simplemente no mostraré debilidad porque debo ser fuerte._**

* * *

Naruto entró a su departamento con Kishasa en brazos y siendo seguido por Omoi, Sai y Gaara. Llevó a su compañera al cuarto del baño y le dejó ahí para que se aseara. Salió y comenzó a buscarle algo de ropa. Ese no era su día, toda estaba sucia, bueno, tomó unas bragas de ella y una camisa suya, con eso bastaría. Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos de silencio. No se escuchaba nada, ni llanto ni suspiros, nada. Naruto se preocupó y tocó la puerta del baño.

-Kish, voy a pasar – entró, encontrando a su compañera de Akatsuki dormida en la bañera con algunas lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Suspiró y le sacó con cuidado. Con una toalla de por ahí le secó el cuerpo y el cabello antes de ponerle la ropa, ya había tenido que hacer eso en varias ocasiones, por lo cual no le importaba demasiado verla desnuda. Cuando terminó la cargó y puso en la cama, le arropó cuidando no despertarla.

-Cuídenla un momento – les pidió a sus acompañantes; hubieron asentimientos al tiempo que Naruto iba al baño para asearse y cambiarse pensando en qué diablos iba a pasar ahora. Todo era un desastre. Los planes se verían comprometidos.

Salió ya vestido y se sentó en el suelo, recargado contra la pared y viendo a Kishasa dormir. Gaara y Omoi estaban sentados a la mesa. El silencio se prolongó hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. El rubio frunció el ceño, no era momento de visitas, aún no tenía en claro lo que haría. Sai abrió.

-Hola – de reojo Uzumaki vio entrar a Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kakashi.

-Naruto-kun, deja que Sakura-san revise tu-tu herida – murmuró Hinata. El chico le vio.

-¿Cuál herida? – Naruto alzó una ceja desde su lugar.

-No te hagas el tonto, Naruto, la herida que te hizo esa niña – Sakura se acercó a él.

-No estoy herido – dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

-No lo hagas problemático, vimos bien la sangre.

-¡Ya les dije que no estoy herido! – Casi se muerde la lengua, no quería despertar a su compañera, le vio y no notó movimiento, suspiró con alivio –, Kish me curó, ¿ven? – se puso en pie y alzó la camisa, dejando ver solo una diminuta línea rosácea.

-¿Cuándo? – Kakashi se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Cuando la besé ella me curó, ¿ya? – Naruto comenzaba a exasperarse, caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió algo de agua. A diferencia de Kishasa, él no tenía la destreza para idear contraataques verbales en un ambiente como ese. Tenía que calmarse, ahora las cosas dependía de sus respuestas, dependían de él – ¿A que han venido? – dijo una vez hubo terminado de beber el líquido.

-Debemos hablar – contestó Kakashi.

-¿Sobre? – Naruto le miraba. Sabía a que venían, era normal dadas las circunstancias. Mantuvo la mente en calma. Akatsuki, no, la seguridad de Kishasa dependía de él.

-Sobre lo que pasó, eso fue…

-Fue un incidente que ustedes provocaron – Naruto vio a Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai y Kakashi de manera acusadora. Sí, ese sería un buen camino a tomar.

-¿Nosotros? – Sasuke apretó los puños.

-Sí, ustedes.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Naruto? – Sakura le miraba, triste.

-Porque ustedes fueron los que asesinaron a Hidan y Kakuzu – respondió mordaz. Seguía sin creer que aquello fuese posible, nunca había podido imaginar un esenario donde eso pasara.

-¿No fueron ellos los que dieron el primer paso matando a Azuma-sensei? – Shikamaru frunció el ceño. Aún mantenía un grado de estima por Uzumaki, pero era de su mentor de quien hablaban. Sabía que no podía culpar a otros por lo hecho por ese duo, sin embargo, Naruto bien pudo ayudarles a detenerles para redimirse. El rubio se limitó a ignorar el dolor y el sentimiento de traición que, por un instante, reflejaron los ojos de su excompañero. Él ya había definido su prioridad.

-Se suponía, Shikamaru, que ellos no se iban a encontrar con ustedes y, en caso de que se encontraran, bien pudieron darse a la fuga – Naruto se apoyó en la pared y cruzó sus brazos, con la mirada teñida de enfado.

-Ellos mataron a un amigo de Azuma, ¿crees que nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados? – el contraataque de Nara no se hizo esperar.

-Pudieron hacerlo – Uzumaki mantuvo su semblante frío.

-Y la niña pudo abstenerse de enloquecer – Shikamaru le miraba desafiante. Podía intuir el plan del rubio.

-¿Crees que ella lo controla? – La mirada de Naruto se hizo más severa, eso le había molestado mucho –, ella no puede dominar emociones demasiado fuertes, una gran impresión le hace confundir y liberar a Shii.

-¿Shii? – Gaara alzó una ceja.

-Es el nombre que le dimos a su yo…malvado – Naruto miró a su compañera. Si decir un poco de aquello les salvaba, él estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con el castigo que después se le impondría.

-¿Ya le había pasado esto antes? – preguntó Hinata.

-Una vez desde que he estado en Akatsuki – Naruto no podía no responder las preguntas de la joven de ojos perlados, se recordó que era por su compañera –, pero Itachi-san dice que han sido más, y que no debe pasar.

-¿Por qué? Si usan su poder seguro obtienen muchas ventajas – dijo Omoi.

-Usar a Shii es malo – ahogo un suspiro, frustrado.

-¿Por? – Kakashi tomaba nota mental. Esa información les serviría de algo si la situación se tornaba más conflictiva.

-Shii no es racional, no reconoce, no siente, solo desea torturar y matar, hasta para los Akatsuki es peligroso – Naruto compartió un poco más de lo debido, le dieron ganas de morderse la lengua –, y para ella más – murmuró para sí. Con eso debería bastar para que les dejaran en paz.

-Me da miedo – dijo Omoi.

-Jah, ¿y a quien no? – Sakura sintió escalofríos.

-Em, Naruto-kun – Hinata le llamó con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Mh?

-C-creo que Kishasa-chan tiene fiebre – ella estaba al borde de la cama, tocándole la frente.

-¡¿Qué?! – De una zancada Naruto ya estaba con ella, haciéndola a un lado y tocando la frente de Kishasa – ¡Mierda, no!

-Naruto – él no hizo caso; fue a la cocina, llenó un balde con agua fría y humedeció un trapo en él, regresó y se lo puso en la frente a su amiga.

- _Maldición, ¿por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué a mí? ¡¿Por qué?! Deidara me mata si algo le pasa, y no quiero ni saber que me hace Itachi…o Pain_ – se estremeció ante tales ideas. Comenzó a rebuscar en uno de los cajones del pequeño mueble que tenía al lado, – aquí está – sacó un termómetro y se lo puso a Kishasa, minutos después lo revisó, – ¡Maldición! – se puso en pie y comenzó a buscar como loco algunas cosas en la mochila que habían llevado

-37.8º – anunció Hinata al resto.

-No es mucho – dijo la ninja médico.

-Claro, no es mucho – notaron el sarcasmo de Naruto – para las personas normales no es mucho, pero…

-¿Pero? – Sasuke animó al que aún consideraba su mejor amigo a hablar.

-La temperatura normal de Kish es de 34 grados a lo mucho, ella es fría por naturaleza – explicó sacando cosas y más cosas de la mochila.

-Entonces es malo – Omoi vio a la niña.

-¡Por supuesto que es malo! – Naruto estaba molesto, ¿por qué a él? ¿Por qué, kami-sama? – ¡Aquí está! – Sacó una pequeña caja de metal amarilla –, y pensar que le dije que no sería necesario traerlo – negó con la cabeza y volvió al lado de su compañera.

-¿Qué es eso? – Kakashi no perdía detalle. Naruto abrió la cajita y sacó una inyección y una ampolleta con un extraño líquido, luego volvió a cerrar la caja y la puso en el mueble de al lado. El rubio no contestó, solo introdujo la aguja en el frasco y comenzó a absorber el líquido verdoso. Menos mal que todos los Akatsuki se habían asegurado de que supiera hacer eso.

-Necesito… – murmuró cuando hubo llegado a la marca indicada, Hinata le pasó un algodón bañado en alcohol – gracias – le dijo sin ver y sin preguntar de donde lo había sacado, frotó el algodón en el brazo de la menor y le introdujo la aguja en el mismo, comenzó a inyectar el líquido, un leve quejido se escuchó, – ya casi…listo – Uzumaki sacó la aguja y la dejó en el mueble, luego le revisó los ojos, la boca y los oídos a la niña, tal y como los Akatsuki le enseñasen. En algo era útil, pero no era bonito lo que veía. Según sus conocimientos ella estaba mal, muy mal.

-¿Quieres que…?

-¡No! – Naruto no dejó que Sakura completase su frase – ni se te ocurra tocarla – advirtió con un mirar severo.

-Yo solo…

-Dije no y punto – su mirada mordaz silenció el sitio. Una cosa era compartir algo de información, y otro muy distinta dejar que esa niña la revisara alguien que no perteneciera a Akatsuki. El mantener toda la información concerniente a Kishasa sólo en su círculo de confianza era una de las máximas reglas de la organización criminal. Si infringía esa regla podía darse por muerto.

-Bueno, creo que no es momento para que Tsunade y Bee-san vengan, así que iré a informarles de esta situación – dijo Kakashi luego de otros minutos de silencio – Naruto, mañana vendremos a hablar de lo que pasó – informó.

-Ajá, como quieran – Naruto sólo estaba preocupado por una cosa, esperaba que la medicina especial hiciese efecto. Con disimulo, guardó todo lo de la caja y la metió de nuevo en la mochila, sin olvidar ponerle un pergamino de sellado. Eso también lo había hecho bien.

-Hinata y Sasuke se quedarán, Kazekage-dono, Omoi-kun, vayan a cambiarse y, si quieren, luego regresan – hubieron asentimientos por parte de los nombrados, aunque ninguno se quería ir así lo hicieron.

En el departamento solo quedaron una chica enferma, dos amigos distanciados y una joven preocupada. Sería una larga noche.

.

.

.

-Jiraiya-senpai, que sorpresa – un hombre de cabellos naranjos le hablaba al sabio.

-Nunca pensé que tú fueras el líder de Akatsuki.

-Así como tampoco esperó ver a Uzumaki Naruto con nosotros.

-Sí, eso igual me sorprendió.

-Las sorpresas de la vida.

-Bueno, creo que ya no sólo podremos charlar, ¿o sí?

-No, claro que no.

.

.

.

Una semana más en Konoha era mucho. Naruto estaba viendo a Hinata prepararles el desayuno y a Kishasa sentada en una silla hablando con ella, bueno, Hinata preguntaba y ella respondía con monosílabos o frases pequeñas; llevaba puestos unos pantalones que Hinata le prestó, pertenecientes a Hanabi, y una sudadera que Gaara le compró. Naruto sentía algo de lástima por Gaara, sin darse cuenta ya estaba sintiendo algo por su compañera, pobre chico, si supiera que el corazón de Kishasa solo le pertenecía a Itachi. Suspiró, molesto por preocuparse por otros.

Luego de tres interminables días, dos recaídas y delirios -que por fortuna no revelaron cosas innecesarias- Kishasa dejó de tener fiebre y pudo ponerse en pie por sus propios medios, aunque Naruto le notaba más pálida y débil, por no decir que decaída, pero bueno, solo esperaba que sus maestros no lo notasen demasiado o lo mataban. Suspiró una vez más, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en recuperarse las heridas en esta ocasión?

Otra cosa interesante en esos días fue la plática que sostuvo con Tsunade, al parecer nadie se enteró del incidente así que dijo que podían seguirse quedando igual que siempre (pero la verdad es que el jefe de la Raíz ANBU tramaba otras cosas). Por todos los cielos, ya deseaba volver a la guarida, a cualquiera, pero quería volver. El estar con Akatsuki era menos fatigante, mentalmente hablando. Un suspiro más.

-Naruto, el desayuno – llamó su compañera.

-Em, si, voy – se levantó de la cama, donde estaba recostado y fue a la mesa.

Comieron en silencio, al terminar Hinata levantó los platos y fue a lavarlos, Kish fue a la cama y se puso a jugar con la arcilla que Deidara le diese. Se notaba demasiado decaída. Naruto continuaba sentado a la mesa, detestaba ese brillo de dolor y tristeza en los ojos de su amiga. Nuevo suspiro.

-Kishasa-chan ya se ve mejor – Naruto alzó la vista, Hinata miraba a la niña jugar con dos muñecos de arcilla, no usaba nieve ya que él le había prohibido las cosas frías.

-Sí, mejor – suspiró.

-La-la quieres mucho, ¿verdad? – las mejillas de Hinata adquirieron un tono rosa.

-Es mi compañera – Naruto se levantó de la mesa y fue donde la mujercita.

-¿No piensas entrenar hoy? – ella le habló sin dejar de moldear arcilla.

-Aún no puedes salir – le dijo a modo de regaño.

-Yo creo que sí puedo, ya no tengo ni fiebre ni temblores, estoy bien – no le miraba.

-Sí, pero no me puedes ayudar a entrenar.

-¿Y quién dijo que te ayudaría? Solo voy contigo para que puedas practicar tus técnicas y yo pueda salir un poco, me aburre estar encerrada y lo sabes – un suspiro por parte de ambos. Uzumaki lo pensó, tal vez le haría bien salir un poco y distraerse. Algo de luz solar le podría devolver el color a su rostro.

-De acuerdo, iré a entrenar y te llevaré – le alzó la cara tomándola del mentón – pero solo un rato, ¿ok?

-Ok – Kish asintió bajando la mirada, ¿por qué no sonreía? Tocaron la puerta y Hinata abrió, dando paso a Omoi, Gaara y Sasuke.

-Hola – saludaron.

-Hmp – Naruto se paró – busco mis cosas y vamos – Kishasa asintió de nuevo, continuando con su "juego".

-Em, ¿c-cómo te encuentras? – el moreno vio a la niña.

-Bien – respondió alzándose de hombros y dándole a un pedazo de arcilla una forma de gato, en ningún momento alzó la vista, en ningún momento sonrió ni emitió sonido alguno. Omoi suspiró, antes pensaban que estaba así por su enfermedad y eso, pero esa tristeza era contagiosa. Se preguntó si era por ello que él ya no se sentía capaz de dañarla.

-Listo – Naruto volvió del cuarto de baño con sus cosas ninja puestas, al igual que sus brazos vendados.

-¿Saldrás? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-Saldremos – aclaró el rubio.

Kishasa se limitó a guardar la arcilla, bajar de la cama y ponerse sus cosas. Luego fue a la entrada y comenzó a ponerse sus sandalias ninja. Naruto y Hinata le imitaron.

-¿Ya puede salir? – Gaara intentaba no preocuparse por la jovencita pero, al igual que a Omoi y Hinata, le era imposible.

-Quiero dar una vuelta – contestó con voz sombría yendo a la puerta y abriéndola – no me pasará nada por ver a Naruto entrenar – dicho esto caminó. Un suspiro hizo a todos ver al rubio, parecía deprimido.

-Espera, Kish – dijo antes de salir tras ella.

.

.

.

-Muchacho, resiste – la rana Pa miraba a Jiraiya cayendo al suelo víctima de los ataques de Pain. Ya tenía el mensaje que debía darle a la Hokage, sin embargo…

-Parece que este es tu fin – el peli naranja dio el golpe final, haciendo que el hombre se hundiera en el agua – y ahora tú – vio a la rana.

-No – Pa logró irse antes de que le matasen. Debía entregar ese mensaje a toda costa.

- _…creo que un buen título para mi siguiente novela sería "Las Aventuras del Gran Uzumaki Naruto"_ – pensó el sabio mientras moría, recordando unos rostros sonrientes. No se arrepentía de lo hecho.

-Pain.

-¿Qué sucede, Konan?

-¿Ya es hora? – interrogó la mujer, a sabiendas de que la muerte del sabio crearía un gran revuelo en Konoha.

-Aún no, pero pronto. En menos de dos semanas… – el poseedor del rinnegan vio a la mujer de cabellos azulados –…en menos de dos semanas, acabaremos con Konoha.

.

.

.

-Naruto-kun entrena muy duro, ¿verdad? – Hinata estaba con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, sobre cuya rama Kishasa estaba sentada, la vio para preguntar. Naruto estaba practicando técnicas con shurikens y el modo sabio combinando también taijutsu.

-Sí, siempre – por alguna razón la menor ya no sonreía y, cuando lo hacía, su sonrisa era triste.

 _-Pobrecita, debe extrañarlos mucho_ – Hinata le miraba con compasión.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? – los chicos estaban unos metros más lejos, Sasuke de brazos cruzados y recargado en un árbol, Gaara de pie y Omoi sentado.

-Supongo que está muy triste por las muertes de sus maestros, yo también estaría triste si se muriera Bee-sama – respondió Omoi.

-Ah, sí, debe ser eso – Sasuke vio al pelirrojo – Gaara, estás más callado de lo normal, ¿a qué se debe?

-Me preocupa mi aldea, debo volver en tres días – dijo sin mucho interés.

-¿Te preocupas por tu aldea o por ella? – señaló a Kishasa, quien estaba sobre el árbol haciendo origami y recortando papeles usando pequeñas dagas de chackra. Gaara desvió la mirada.

-Hmp – Sasuke sonrió ante la ausencia de respuesta. En esos casos entendía porque Naruto y su molesta compañía habían fastidiado tanto a Neji, era divertido.

-Iré a ver si no quiere algo – Omoi se levantó, yendo con ella ya que, pese a todo, le caía bien – em, Kishasa-san, ¿no quieres algo? Una manta para el frio, un té caliente, una bufanda, un dulce, ir a casa, ¿nada? – La niña no respondió, se dedicó a sacar varios papeles –, ¿Kishasa-san? – de pronto ella le lanzó una mariposa de papel, él la desdobló y leyó su contenido –"No, gracias, Omoi-san, estoy bien" – una gota de sudor se posó en su cabeza, eso era nuevo –, bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo – sonrió nervioso y amistoso. Esta vez una paloma de papel descendió –, "Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias" – volvió a leer. Suspiró viendo a Hinata, ella le sonrió dándole ánimos y él se retiró – actúa extraño.

-¿Cómo quieres que actúe? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-No sé, ¿cómo antes? – Contestó dudoso – digo, que vuelva a ser alegre, linda y…

-Molesta – terminó por él el Uchiha.

-Bueno, si era un poquito molesta, pero…

-Era mejor que verla llena de tristeza – completó Gaara, Omoi asintió, un poco sorprendido porque el Kazekage terminara su frase.

-¿Te duele verla así? – Sasuke no podía creer ese giro de eventos.

-Su tristeza es contagiosa – aclaró Gaara.

-Lo es – convino Omoi.

-Ajá.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué esas caras? – Kankurou se acercaba, preocupado al ver el semblante de su hermano menor. Karui, Kiba y Temari le seguían.

-¡Vamos! Deberían de estar más animados. No hemos sido molestados desde que los Akatsuki fueron vencidos – Gaara negó ante el comentario imprudente de Kiba, Hinata suspiró mirando a la chica sobre el árbol tensarse.

-¿Quieren omitir el decir esas cosas? – pidió el kage.

-¿Eh? ¿Por? – las miradas fueron a la niña, que observaba de reojo a los recién llegados con algo de odio, dolor y…tristeza.

-Em, Kishasa-chan, ¿todo bien? – Hinata intentó sonar amable. Kish solo se dedicó a crear un avión de papel que le mandó a Omoi. Él lo recibió, leyendo su contenido y…

-Em, Karui.

-¿Qué? – le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Ella fue a su lado y leyó también el contenido del papel.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo haría? – un nuevo avión se acercó. Los jóvenes leyeron de nueva cuenta el contenido, Karuis hizo una mueca extraña, miró a su compañero y luego a la menor, lanzó un bufido:

-De acuerdo – ella se puso tras de Kiba, antes de que pudieran preguntar ella ya le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Eso porque?! – se quejó, sobando el lugar afectado. Esa chica tenía la mano pesada.

-Hmp – Karui cruzó sus brazos, yendo de nuevo con su compañero de equipo mientras Temari iba donde Hinata, dispuesta no verse envuelta en ello, Kankuro permaneció al lado de su hermano.

-Por esto – Sasuke le quitó los papeles a Omoi y los leyó en voz alta – "Omoi-san, pídale a Karui-san que golpee al perro que se cree hombre" – rio por la ocurrencia; Gaara esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo me llamo?! – el castaño miró al lector Uchiha, enfadado – y tú – señaló a la chica morena – ¿por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste negarte – Sasuke leyó el segundo papel:

\- "Hazlo, por favor". Aquí hay una carita triste – muestró el dibujo.

-Ash, maldita mocosa, ni porque te maten a tus maestros aprendes a respetar o ser menos malcriada – dijo Kiba sin pensar, estaba muy molesto.

Eso fue el colmo, Kishasa no lo soportó más, si seguía oyendo sus estúpidos comentarios terminaría matando a muchos y sus planes se frustrarían todavía más; se paró de la rama y bajó de un salto.

-¿A dónde vas? – Karui le vio.

-Quiero estar sola – dijo con una voz tan apagada y fría que nadie pudo poner objeción alguna. Se marchó en dirección al otro lado del campo, pasando por el frente de Naruto, quien le vio con intriga antes de asentir y suspirar; le dejaría marchar por esa vez.

-No te tardes – fue lo único que pidió y se tuvo que conformar con el asentimiento que ella le dedicó.

.

.

.

-N-No lo puedo creer – Tsunade se dejó caer en su silla – Jiraiya – sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco.

-…así fue todo, Jiraiya ha muerto, pero nos ha dejado información, el cuerpo de ese ninja y el de esa marioneta, porque él me dijo que contra los que peleamos no son el Pain real – comentaba la rana con tristeza.

-Jiraiya – suspiró la rubia.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿qué hacemos? – su asistente le veía, preocupada. Tsunade intentó relajarse y tranquilizarse un poco.

-Ordena al equipo de Inoichi que indague en la mente del ninja y que el equipo médico proceda con la autopsia del cuerpo de Pain, tú liderarás la autopsia – Shizune asintió y fue a hacer lo pedido.

-Bueno, me marcho, sólo venía a informarte de los acontecimientos.

-Sí, gracias.

-Disculpa, Tsunade, pero ¿le dirás a Naruto lo de su…padrino? – Pa le miraba a los ojos.

-Supongo que sí, deja, yo me encargo.

-Bueno, me voy – dicho esto la rana desapareció, Tsunade se puso en pie y miró por el ventanal.

-Naruto, ¿cómo, como tomarás esta noticia? – suspiró, debía ir a buscarlo y ya sabía dónde estaba. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó unos pasos, justo antes de abrir la puerta un recuerdo llegó a su mente:

 **Flash Back**

Estaban dos jóvenes junto a su sensei, Sarutobi, uno de ellos con el cabello corto y blanco, quien le regala una sonrisa:

-Hola, soy Jiraiya, puedes darme tu carta de amor después.

 **End Flash Back**

-Idiota – susurró con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

.

.

.

 _-…Entiendo, no se preocupe, Pain-sama, proseguiré con el plan no importa que Naruto decida dejarnos_ – Kishasa se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol, abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Parecía llorar.

 _-Sí, pero recuerda que si él hace eso…_

 _-…Debemos capturarlo junto con el hachibi para extraerles sus biju._

 _-Así es, cuento contigo._

 _-Sí. Disculpe, ¿cómo está?_ – el hombre sabía a qué se refería.

 _-Bien, no te preocupes, tú solo cumple con tu deber._

 _-Bueno, hasta la próxima_ – Kishasa suspiró con cansancio antes de dar media vuelta e ir donde su compañero, ya se había tardado unos 20 minutos, seguro que estaba preocupado.

.

.

.

-Naruto – Tsunade llegó al campo de entrenamiento justo cuando Kishasa volvía. El joven rubio se detuvo un momento al ver a su compañera – Naruto – llamó de nueva cuenta la mujer.

-¿Qué quieres? – Naruto le vio luego de que Kishasa estuviese de pie a su lado.

La chiquilla ya sabía a qué había venido esa mujer. Se molestó internamente, al menos esperaba que pasase un poco más de tiempo antes de que él se enterara ó que ella fuese quien le informara. Últimamente nada salía como ella quería.

-Naruto, tengo algo que decirte – Tsunade no quería hacerlo en público, pero esa era la única manera de que él lo supiera lo más pronto posible y sin que terminaran en pelea –, es sobre Jiraiya – sus ojos mostraban algo de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa con el viejo ese? – Naruto alzó una ceja, intrigado.

-¡Naruto, más respeto! – Tsunade apretó los puños, aguantando su frustración.

-No quiero – sonrió ladino – ya, di lo que tengas que decir.

-Jiraiya está muerto – un viento helado sopló, dejando sin habla a los presentes. Kishasa vio la confusión en la mente de Naruto, pero su semblante continuó sin cambio alguno. Itachi había hecho un gran trabajo.

-¿Jiraiya-san ha muerto? – Hinata veía al chico, preocupada. La Quinta asintió con algo de tristeza.

-¿Cómo? – indagó Sasuke.

-Murió a manos del líder de Akatsuki – vieron a los jóvenes integrantes de ese grupo, a Naruto con compasión y a la menor con enfado. Quizá eso haría al rubio recapacitar.

-¿A manos del líder? – Gaara habló.

-Sí, Jiraiya fue a buscar información sobre Akatsuki, pero se encontró con el líder y pelearon, él no pudo con ese sujeto y falleció, – Tsunade miraba a Naruto, quien continuaba con el gesto impasible –, fui informada por la rana Pa y yo, yo quería decírtelo lo más pronto posible, Naruto – de nuevo concentraron su atención en el ojiazul, quien cerró los ojos y habló:

-¿Es todo? – hubo sorpresa en los presentes, se suponía que ese señor fue su maestro, algo así como su familia, ¿cómo le podía ser tan indiferente su muerte?

-Naruto…

-Si es todo, me voy, Kish ya ha estado mucho tiempo fuera del departamento – abrió los ojos, viendo a la Hokage; ella suspiró. No esperaba esa reacción.

-Sí, es todo.

-En ese caso… – tomó la mano de su compañera – vamos, Kish – ella solo se dejó guiar. Podía ver la confusión en la mente de su camarada, aunque por fuera no mostrase nada por dentro era una mar de ideas sin sentido. ¿Por qué? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Qué debía sentir? Debía lidiar con ello después.

-Naruto – suspiraron los que le conocían.

-¿Es todo lo que paso, Tsunade-sama? – Temari habló.

-No, también Jiraiya consiguió dejarnos algunas pistas, pero eso lo discutiremos más tarde en privado – el Kazekage y los shinobi asintieron.

-En ese caso, em, voy a seguirlos – Omoi se despidió.

-Voy contigo – Karui fue tras él.

-Temari ve, por favor. Kankurou, ven con nosotros – pidió Gaara antes de irse con Tsunade a su edificio.

-Ah, ya que – la rubia tomó el camino indicado, junto con Hinata.

-Les acompaño – Sasuke fue con los kage al igual que Kiba, quien pidió permiso para ir.

.

.

.

Naruto, cargando a su compañera en la espalda, se adelantó a todos y llegó más rápido a su departamento, depositó a Kishasa en la cama, le quitó sus cosas y él mismo se quitó las suyas. Todo con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-Me daré un baño – anunció con la voz algo ronca, haciendo esfuerzos por mantener la mente en blanco.

-Sabes que ante mí no debes fingir, – escuchó la voz de su amiga cuando tocaba el pomo de la puerta – puedes llorar si quieres. Sé que te duele – susurró.

- _¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?_ – desvió el tema de conversación dentro de su mente.

 _-Me entere apenas minutos antes que tú, te lo iba a decir cuando la Hokage llegó_ – respondió mirando al suelo, Naruto le vio de reojo. No quería dudar de ella.

- _¿Entonces es cierto?_ – Kishasa suspiró antes de contestar:

 _-Sí, Pain-sama me lo acaba de informar, él asesino a tu maestro, pero lo hizo para que Akatsuki…_ – intentó defender.

- _No me importa porque lo hizo. No me importa lo ocurrido_ – dijo con voz fría en su mente, pero ella sabía que mentía. Ella lo sabía todo.

-Naruto-nii…

-Me bañaré – se metió en el cuarto de baño en el momento en que Temari, Omoi, Karui y Hinata llegaban a la casa.

-¿Y Naruto? – preguntó la rubia.

-Se va a dar una ducha – señaló Kishasa extrayendo de su bolsa ninja su cartera – Omoi-san – el moreno le vio – ¿puedes ir a una tienda y comprar una de esas paletas heladas dobles? – tendió el dinero.

-¿Eh? Pero, ¿no estás enferma?

-No es para mí, ¿puedes o voy yo? – su mirada seguía siendo triste. Omoi suspiró, derrotado.

-Bueno – tomó el dinero y salió. Kishasa suspiró y se recostó sobre el marco de la ventana, usando sus brazos como almohada.

 _-Naruto-nii, lo siento._

.

.

.

Naruto estaba en la ducha. Su cuerpo era bañado por el agua tibia que caía sin cesar. Su mente era un caos. Dos palabras retumbaban en su cerebro: muerte y Jiraiya. ¿Cómo unirlas en una oración? Era cierto, debió cortar aquellos lazos cuando entró en Akatsuki, pero, contra sus órdenes, aun los tenía y…

Cerró las llaves del agua y tomó una toalla, se secó con ella. Podía escuchar las voces de algunos en su departamento. No deseaba salir del cuarto de baño. Suspiró. Tomó su ropa y se puso su bóxer y pantalón. Cuando se iba a poner la camisa se topó con su reflejo en el espejo.

¿Ese era él?

¿En serio era él?

¿Ese era el Naruto de ahora?

¿Un chico con la mirada sombría y los gestos duros?

¿Ese era su rostro?

¿Ese era su yo del presente?

Acercó la mano a su rostro, sus gestos fueron fielmente copiados por su reflejo. Se tocó. Sí, ahí estaban sus marcas de nacimiento con forma de bigotes. Sí, esos eran sus ojos azules. Sí, era su boca. Su nariz. Sus muecas. Sí, ese era él, pero tampoco era él. Él no era tan frío. Ni tan indiferente. Ni tan serio. Ni tan…malo. No. Él no era como hacía ver a casi todos a su alrededor.

Él sentía.

Él sonreía.

Él pensaba aun como un idiota.

Él seguía teniendo sus momentos de bufón.

Él seguía siendo Naruto.

A él le dolían muchas cosas y…

Él lloraba.

Sí, lloraba, como estaba haciendo ahora, como su reflejo le mostraba.

Sí, ese era él. Un chico que no sabía mucho del mundo, un jinchuuriki que fue rechazado, un joven que hirió sin saberlo, un hombre confundido y frustrado.

Cielos.

¡Estaba tan jodidamente confundido y frustrado!

Un ruido hizo eco por el lugar.

Su mano se estrelló contra el espejo del baño, rompiéndolo, quebrando esa imagen que mostraba de Uzumaki Naruto. Esa imagen que era y no la suya. Esa que no sabía si quería o no ver.

El rubio cerró los ojos, aun con la mano derecha, sangrante, en el vidrio partido, bajó la cabeza. ¿Quién era él? ¿Quién jodidos era él? ¿Un asesino? ¿Un jinchuuriki? ¿Un shinobi de Konoha o uno de Akatsuki? ¿El amigo de esos jóvenes que peleaban por él? ¿El amigo de Itachi? ¿El compañero de Kishasa? ¿El frío ninja que cumplía las ordenes al pie de la letra? ¿El hiperactivo cabeza hueca? ¿El alumno de Iruka? ¿Un miembro del Equipo 7? ¿Un huérfano más en el mundo? ¿El pupilo idiota del fallecido Jiraiya? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?

¡¿QUIÉN MALDITA SEA ERA ÉL?!

Tocaron a la puerta: -¡Naruto-kun! ¿Todo bien? – esa voz, esa suave voz. Era de ella, era de Hinata. Abrió sus ojos y miró la puerta del baño.

-Sí, estoy bien – su voz sonaba algo ronca. Intentó corregirla.

-¿Seguro?

-Si – respondió ya con la voz algo mejor.

-Bueno, si-si necesitas algo, solo d-dilo.

-Sí – escuchó como los de afuera reanudaban su plática. Suspiró y vio de nuevo su reflejo distorsionado por el espejo fragmentado.

Irónico, así es como estaba él en ese momento, con cientos de divisiones que le impedían ver quien era, que deseaba, que quería y…a quienes quería.

-Ero-sannin – suspiró cerrando los ojos y sentándose en la tapa del retrete apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y hundiendo su rostro entre sus morenas manos, manchándose con un poco de sangre – _ero-sannin, no pude, no pude decirte lo mucho que te extrañé mientras estuve en Akatsuki, ni que te consideraba como un padre o un abuelo…ero-sannin, yo…_ – las lágrimas se filtraban entre sus manos – lo siento – murmuró con tristeza – lo siento, soy un idiota – continuó con su silencioso llanto, nadie le interrumpiría. Lo sabía, Kishasa debía estar atenta a aquello y le protegería, y él solo deseaba…desahogarse.

Desahogarse por la muerte de su maestro.

Desahogarse por todo.

Desahogarse por su bien mismo.

Y así lo hizo.

Lloro como hace meses no lo hacía.

Lloró para liberar su atormentada alma.

Lloró para aclarar su mente y corazón.

Lloró, sólo…lloró.

.

.

.

La pequeña porción de la luna se mostraba con timidez entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Naruto estaba sentado en el balcón de su apartamento, con la espalda contra la pared y una mano ya curada. Miraba al cielo, miraba a la nada. Todo lo que había vivido hacia apenas unas horas le tenía emocionalmente cansado. Suspiró. Como desearía tener a ese viejo al lado suyo para confiarle todos sus problemas. El viento soplaba con ligereza, meciendo sus rubios cabellos. Hacía algo de calor. La noche era tan tranquila. De pronto, escuchó la puerta del balcón correrse y una sombra se le acercó, quedando de pie a su lado.

- _Linda noche_ – era Kishasa con las manos a la espalda.

 _-Sí, ¿qué haces despierta?_

 _-Yo casi no duermo algunos días al mes, lo sabes, la pregunta es: ¿qué haces tú despierto?_ – no se miraban, no era necesario. No para ellos.

- _Necesitaba…aire fresco_ – respondió, dudoso.

 _-No, Naruto, no intentes engañarme ni engañarte a ti mismo, tú lo que necesitabas era pensar, ¿verdad?_ – un suspiró se le escapó al joven. Jamás podría contra ella, lo conocía más que él mismo en ese momento.

 _-Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?_

 _-Para ver si me eres sincero_ – hubo un momento de silencio – _¿lo extrañas?_

 _-¿Mh?_

 _-Al sabio invocador de sapos, ¿lo extrañas?_ – repitió su pregunta, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- _¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira?_

 _-La verdad –_ otro suspiro.

 _-Sí, lo extraño._

 _-¿Culpas a Pain-sama de su muerte?_

 _-La verdad…si_ – ahora ambos suspiraron. Eso era incómodo.

 _-Lo siento._

 _-¿Por qué te disculpas?_ – le vio de reojo, estaba un poco más detrás de él.

 _-Por su muerte._

 _-No es tu culpa._

 _-No, pero es de uno de mis maestros, es de la organización, es de mi familia_ – ella sonrió de manera melancólica.

- _No hay problema –_ se creó otro momento de silencio.

 _-Naruto._

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer lo que vamos a hacer?_ – sabía a qué se refería, hizo una mueca antes de responder:

 _-¿La verdad o una mentira?_

 _-Verdad._

 _-No lo sé_ – suspiró – no lo sé – lanzó en un murmullo. Esta vez Kishasa suspiró.

 _-Naruto –_ él le miró de reojo, interrogante, _– quiero que lo que te voy a decir lo tengas presente a la hora de tu elección_ – el rubio alzó una ceja, la menor miraba las nubes pasar, tal vez en un futuro se arrepentiría de sus palabras, _– la decisión que tomes, la debes tomar con él corazón. Tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo a la hora de elegir entre los dos caminos que se te ponen delante y, no importa cual elijas, recuerda que, una vez tomado el sendero, no hay vuelta atrás_ – el ojiazul estaba desconcertado por las palabras de su compañera, no entendía muy bien a qué punto quería llegar.

 _-Kish que…_

 _-Naruto, tus amigos creen que te perdieron, Pain-sama cree que te perdemos, pero Itachi-san y yo pensamos que el verdadero Naruto siempre ha estado presente, muy dentro de ti, que ese es el Naruto que no se ha perdido. De hecho, yo sí conozco al verdadero Naruto_ – giró su rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa como no había visto en un tiempo: sincera, con algo de tristeza, pero sincera.

- _¿Por qué me dices esto?_

 _-Ni yo sé_ – se alzó de hombros con gesto despreocupado. Esa noche ella quería volver a ser Kishasa de Akatsuki, la niña alegre y cariñosa que estaba ahí para su familia. Sería así esa noche. Solo por él, por su compañero y amigo. Aunque fuese solo un momento, sería esa chica.

- _Que gracioso, tú siempre sabes todo_ – le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

 _-Bueno, no todo; y a veces es bueno no saberlo todo, –_ suspiró un poco antes de dar unos pasos y ponerse delante suyo _–, te tengo un regalo –_ le sonrió aun con las manos a la espalda e inclinándose un poco hacia él.

 _-¿Un regalo?_ – alzó una de su rubias cejas.

-Sip – se paró derecha y sacó de detrás suyo la paleta que le encargase a Omoi, la dividió y le dio un trozo al chico – toma – Naruto miró el postre un momento, antes de sonreír con melancolía –, _sé que Jiraiya-san te daba algunas y que es un gesto que se te quedó muy presente y, aunque yo no soy ese señor, pensé que te animaría un poco_ – su sonrisa era dulce. Naruto cerró los ojos antes de tomar el presente y sonreír con más ánimos.

-Gracias, pero… – su gesto cambió a uno acusador –…tú no deberías de comerla, acabas de salir de la fiebre – Kishasa se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

-Lo sé, y no me importa, ya estoy bien – cerró los ojos, Naruto pensaba que la fiebre se debió a que se había resfriado por dormirse en la bañera; pero no era así, para nada era así –, si me enfermo, diré que fue mi culpa – se llevó la paleta a la boca y degustó el sabor a mora azul – y habrá valido la pena enfermarme – rió. Naruto suspiró antes de imitarla. Así era ella. Le permitiría esto por esta vez, ya que le agradaba ese momento. Pasó su brazo libre por los hombros de la jovencita, apegándola otro poco a su cuerpo.

 _-Gracias, Kish_ – pensó viendo a la luna. ¿Qué sería de él sin ella? – _Gracias, ero-sannin_ – cerró los ojos para recordar y dejar que la suave briza le aclarara sus pensamientos y dudas _– gracias._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Es hora – susurró un pelinegro caminando bajo la luz de la luna en cierta dirección – pronto nos veremos, ototo.

.

* * *

.

Ahora Jiraiya también ha muerto y saben un poco más sobre los Akatsuki, y, bueno, ya verán como se dan los siguientes acontecimientos.

Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado.

Ahora, un anuncio:

Como hace tiempo mencioné en mi biografía, hay nuevos fanfics en lo que he estado trabajando, estos no pertenecen al fandom de Naruto, pero son ideas que han rondado por mi mente, unas desde hace ya mucho y otras de manera reciente. Sé que es algo injusto para los que han leído mis primeras historias desde hace un tiempo y esperan las continuaciones con impaciencia (o eso creo), pero es algo que he querido plasmar también. Debido a eso, es posible que atrase un poco más las continuaciones de Ángel Guardián y, es probable, de este fanfic también. Igual se iban a atrasar porque se están realizando ciertas actividades en la Universidad que están consumiendo más del tiempo libre del que pensaba.

Siento los inconvenientes que esto podría llegar a causar, pero quería explicar un poco por si llego a desaparecer en algunas ocasiones.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.

~o~o~o

 **AcidESP:** no podía hacerlo, no sin meterse en más problemas. Nuevo capítulo, ojalá lo disfrutaras.

 **ichimaruuu:** Naruto lleva las cosas a su ritmo y, bueno, verás lo que ocurre y si tus predicciones son correctas o no.

 **Call me Tris:** creo que ahora querrás arrojarme una roca o algo, ya que las actualizaciones podrían demorarse. Hay cosas que nos son necesarias de poner, pero otras que si.

 **Sofitkm:** cada lugar, cada grupo, tiene su forma de estar unidos. Kishasa es...un misterio aún, pronto sabrás más de ella y su "poder."


	36. Chapter 36

Siento la demora.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 36: Un Plan En Marcha: ¿Qué Ocultas, Kishasa?

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas de las ventanas del departamento de Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura, Karui y Gaara se levantaron por el leve ruido de la puerta al abrirse. El Kazekage se puso de pie y miró la cama del pequeño espacio. Naruto y Kishasa dormían en ella abrazados. Francamente parecían una hermana y un hermano. Sonrió.

-Buenos días – saludó Hinata en un susurro para no despertar a los Akatsuki.

-Buenas – respondieron los otros de igual manera. Las cobijas se movieron y se levantó una Kishasa adormilada. Parece que habían fracasado en su intento por no despertarles.

-¿Mh? – talló sus ojos antes de mirar a Naruto dormido a su lado y luego a los otros.

-¿Te despertamos? – Hinata se sintió culpable.

-Algo así – murmuró antes de salir de entre los brazos de Naruto, cosa nada sencilla, pero al final lo logró. Se puso de pie en la cama y, cuando daba un paso para bajarse, el rubio se movió, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Por suerte Gaara le atrapó a tiempo – em, gracias – dijo antes de que le deje en el suelo.

-Por nada – Kishasa caminó hacia el balcón con todo y pijama, abrió la puerta corrediza y salió, cerrándola tras de sí, los shinobi le ven sentarse en la barra de contención.

-¿Qué pensará? – comentó Sakura poniéndose su banda ninja.

-Ni idea – suspiró Karui.

.

.

.

-Ah, hoy es el día – murmuró Kishasa viendo hacia el cielo con tristeza antes de concentrarse – _¿Itachi-san?_ – pasaron unos segundos antes de que el hombre le responda.

 _-Buenos días, pequeña_ – la voz, aunque intentase sonar alegre, no ocultaba la tristeza y el dolor que resguardaban.

 _-Hm, hola_ – a ella no le parece un buen día, es más, sabe que detestará ese día, pero una promesa es una promesa y un trato es un trato.

 _-Kish, quiero que le digas a mi hermano lo que ya hemos acordado._

 _-Ajá._

 _-Luego de eso, si decide ir, transpórtalo a la guarida Uchiha, yo me encargaré del resto_ – suspiró al final.

 _-Ya lo sé. Itachi-san yo…_

 _-Estoy consciente de que esta idea no te agrada y de que estás mal por mi causa, pero…_

 _-…Es lo que te queda por hacer en el mundo. Es tu deber como un miembro del clan Uchiha, como el hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke_ – completó por él la frase que tan bien conocía.

- _Así es, Ai, perdóname_ – pidió en súplica.

- _Si las cosas salen como piensas yo…_ – los ojos pardos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. En serio comenzaba a odiar ese día y las promesas.

 _-Kishasa, escúchame, aunque las cosas salgan como lo planeo nunca, entiendes, nunca te dejaré sola, siempre estaré contigo, te lo juro_ – intentó calmarla.

 _-Lo sé, lo sé, pero…me duele. Ya perdí a Kakuzu y Hidan-senpai, y ahora yo…_ – su labio inferior temblaba y las lágrimas se le escaparon.

 _-Kish, no llores, por favor, no llores._

 _-¡No estoy llorando!_

 _-Si lo estás, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás llorando por mi culpa_ – la voz del Uchiha sonaba deprimida.

 _-Perdón, Itachi-san, pero, pero…en serio yo…_

 _-Sé lo que significó para ti, Ai, lo sé y tú también significas demasiado para mí. Te amo y mucho._

 _-No como yo quisiera_ – sonaba a reproche, una triste sonrisa se asomó en los rosados labios mientras las lágrimas caían y caían. Odiaba no poder detener aquel flujo de agua salada, lo odiaba tanto como al plan de su más amado maestro.

 _-Kish, eres muy…_

 _-Joven, ya lo sé_ – una nueva sonrisa triste se hizo presente, ella apretó fuertemente el tubo de metal del que se sostenía y en el que estaba sentada.

 _-Encontrarás a alguien que pueda corresponder tus sentimientos y amarte como deseas, lo encontrarás, pues ese alguien no soy yo, por desgracia._

 _-Igual, solo te amo a ti. Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto, es por eso que voy a hacer lo que me pides aunque me duela si es para que estés feliz y obtengas la paz. Es por eso que lo hago, porque te amo, Itachi-san, sino no haría esto_ – un sollozo ahogado se le escapó de los labios.

Entre ser consciente de su amor no correspondido y del plan de Uchiha Itachi, no sabía cuál dolía más.

 _-Gracias, Kish_ – dijo luego de un rato de silencio _– gracias no solo por ayudarme y permanecer a mi lado siempre, sino también por tus sentimientos, si fueras un poco mayor o yo otro poco menor tal vez, tal vez…_

 _-No, yo sé que no sería. Tu corazón ya lo ocupa alguien más, Itachi-san, y siempre lo ocupará ese alguien más, el destino les haría conocerse aunque nuestras edades no fuesen impedimento. Tú siempre serás de esa persona_ – ocultó su rostro con su cabello, tensando la mandíbula y apretando otro poco los puños.

 _-Creo que…_

 _-Tengo razón_ – suspiró la jovencita.

 _-Ai…_ – el Uchiha mayor quería decirle algunas palabras de aliento, algo que le hiciese sentir mejor, decirle lo mucho que la amaba, como una hermana pequeña, pero la amaba. La amaba tanto. Quería decírselo, sin embargo…

 _-Pondré el plan en marcha dentro de unas horas, espero que ya hayas llegado al lugar cuando lo haga_ – cortó el tema la mujercita. Itachi suspiró, resignado.

 _-Dentro de una hora ya estaré ahí_ – informó.

 _-Bien, tendrás que esperar un rato._

 _-No me importa esperar otro poco_ – intentó sacar algo de humor, lo cual no funcionó.

 _-Si es todo, me voy_ – Kishasa sentía una gran opresión en el pecho por el descabellado plan del que estaba formando parte, lo detestaba, lo odiaba, así que decidió dejar todo en eso porque sino no podría con ello.

Antes de que cortase la comunicación mental alcanzó a escuchar otra cosa:

 _-Gracias por todo, Kishasa. Te amo, Ai, nunca lo olvides_ – ella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sacándose algo de sangre, y aprietó sus puños hasta poner los nudillos blancos. Eso había sido muy malo de su parte.

Dolía, como dolía.

Sus silenciosas lágrimas demostraban cuanto le dolía formar parte de aquello. La puerta corrediza se abrió, pero ella no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas. Era inevitable. Itachi era parte de su familia, eso que representaba su debilidad.

-Hinata dice que el desayuno ya… – Gaara detuvo sus palabras, la menor le daba la espalda, sin embargo, él lo sabía, él lo vio en esos ligeros temblores. Ella estaba llorando de nuevo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó unos pasos más, poniéndose a su lado – ¿todo bien? – preguntó viéndole de reojo. Kishasa no pudo hablar, si lo hacía seguro que lo único que salía sería un grito de desesperación – no tienes por qué ocultar tu tristeza o dolor, si quieres llorar solo hazlo, nadie te dirá algo – comentó el Kazekage.

 _-¿Y si lo que quiero es gritar? Gritar tan fuerte que todos me escuchen, gritar tanto que mi aliento se extinga, gritar hasta que la garganta se me destroce y escupa sangre. ¿Igual debo hacerlo?_ – el pelirrojo se sobresaltó por la intromisión en su mente y la dura forma de hablar, carraspeó y respondió:

-Si así te sientes mejor, hazlo. Considero que lo mejor es sacar todo lo que te hace sentir mal y no guardártelo, pues te provoca más daño hacer eso – su voz sonaba suave y tranquila.

 _-Eres la tercera persona en decírmelo_ – comentó pasado un momento de silencio, limpiando la sangre del labio roto, y Gaara vio asomarse después una triste sonrisa.

-Entonces deberías hacer caso – él le dio otra sonrisa de medio lado, algo divertida. Quería animarla.

La menor le miró de reojo. Ese joven Kazekage se parecía tanto a Itachi en algunas cosas, pero su aura y esencia eran un poco diferentes en muchos otros sentidos. Le agradaba. Además parecía no tomar tan mal su extraña forma de comunicarse, cosa que no era muy común de ver. Sí, le agradaba un poco. Le agradaba lo suficiente.

 _-¿Si te pido algo me lo darías?_ – dijo de pronto; Gaara dudó un segundo, solo uno, antes de asentir.

-Siempre y cuando no dañe a otros, con gusto – él estaba de brazos cruzados y erguido, la briza mecía sus cabellos dándole un aire pacifista.

Su compañía le tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir segura, le daba ánimos. Era como con los Akatsuki o con…él.

-Un abrazo – susurró con la voz apagada y ronca, bajando la vista. Eso se lo habría pedido a Naruto, pero Naruto no estaba en condiciones para también lidiar con su dolor, además de que podía sospechar. Sabaku No se desconcertó un momento.

-¿Disculpa?

-Quiero que me des un abrazo – continuó en un susurró y con los ojos llorosos. El kage descruzó sus brazos, poniendo un gesto de sorpresa. ¿Acaso ella, ella le pedía a él que le abrazara? ¿Por qué? – ¿me lo das? – Ella se giró sobre la barra, quedando cara a cara con el kage.

-Am, yo… – al ver la contradicción del joven Kishasa suspiró y, con la cabeza gacha, bajó de la barandilla, poniendo sus pies en el suelo:

-Olvídalo, no debí pedirlo – su suave susurro y el estado en el que estaba le hacía ver tan frágil e indefensa. Tan como la casi niña que era. Ese dolor en sus ojos, ese sufrimiento. Él los conocía.

Dios, ¿qué hacía?

Suspiró, frustrado. En definitiva no era bueno para relacionarse con las personas, dado su pasado, ni mucho menos para cosas como las que le estaban ocurriendo.

Bueno, solo era un abrazo, uno para reconfortar y hacer sentir mejor a la amiga del que consideraba su mejor amigo. Solo un abrazo. Ella iba a avanzar para irse cuando sintió unos cálidos y protectores brazos rodeándole:

-Bien – le dijo viendo hacia el cielo. ¿Por qué de pronto sus mejillas se sentían calientes? Kishasa abrió los ojos por lo repentino del gesto antes de cerrarlos y corresponderle:

-Gracias – él no se esperó que Kishasa le correspondiera el gesto, abrazándose con fuerza a su espalda, apretando sus ropas.

Escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, aspirando un aroma peculiar pero agradable. Las mejillas de Gaara, aunque él no lo notase, estaban más rojas. Podía sentir cada parte en la que el cuerpo de la jovencita tocaba con el suyo. Kishasa sonrió un poco, notaba el rápido latir del corazón del líder de Sunagakure, que le arrullaba, y sus atolondrados pensamientos. Él respiró intentando relajarse y notó un suave aroma a yerbas frescas. Era de ella. Cerró los ojos resistiendo el impulso de apoyar su barbilla en la cabeza de la menor. Tendrían que quedarse otro rato así, al menos hasta que ella se separase.

.

.

.

-¿Qué hace? – Karui miraba por el vidrio del balcón, asombrada y confundida. Incluso un poco apenada.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Sakura y Hinata le miraron.

-A eso – Karui señaló con la vista el balcón. Las chicas de Konoha se sonrojaron un poco al ver tan peculiar escena: Gaara abrazando a la acompañante de Naruto.

-Errr, em… – Sakura intentó decir algo.

-Y-yo creo q-que… – Hinata desvió la mirada –…h-hay que d-dejar de mi-mirar – tartamudeó, abochornada.

-¿Qué les pasa? – Naruto salía del baño despeinando sus cabellos.

-N-nada – Hinata fue a servir los desayunos, Sakura también fue en su ayuda, riendo nerviosamente. Para Uzumaki esra obvio que le evitan y le ocultaban algo. Parecían no querer hablar.

-¿Dónde está Kish? – el rubio alzó una ceja y miró a Karui al notar la ausencia de su amiga; el nerviosismo de sus ex-compañeras se hizo más evidente. Fue Karui quien se animó a señalar la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón. Naruto siguió la trayectoria de la mirada y abrió un poco los ojos antes de relajarse y sonreír tenuemente. Eso era nuevo.

-Vaya, eso, no sé porque no me sorprende – comentó para sí mismo, siendo escuchado por las chicas.

-¿Mh? – le miraron con intriga.

-Nada, es mejor que dejemos que Gaara ayude a controlar el dolor de Kish – se sentó a la mesa de forma despreocupada y cerrando los ojos.

-¿No dirás algo sobre esto? – Sakura no se lo cree, aún recordaba cuando se ofreció a revisar a la chica y fue rechazada, ante el argumento de que nadie más que el rubio podía tocarla más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Se sintió ofendida.

-No, y ustedes tampoco – usó un tono amenazante.

-Pe… – Karui iba a reclamar, ya tenía algo con que molestar a la niñata.

-Ninguno de nosotros ha visto algo y punto – les miró severo y ellas asintieron con algo de miedo, menos Hinata, quien ya tenía pensado no decir ni pío del asunto.

-Bueno – suspiraron sentándose también. El desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Naruto miró desde su puesto a los de afuera y sonrió para sus adentros:

- _Tal vez no sea tan imposible para ti olvidar a Itachi, nee-chan, y tal vez…_ – sacudió su cabeza. No, eso no podía ser.

.

.

.

Naruto entrenaba con esmero, intentando lograr controlar aquella nueva técnica que Itachi le había recomendado hace tiempo pero que no podía manejar por su poca experiencia con el control de su chakra y aun no se animaba a usar mucho el del Kyuubi, pero esta vez era diferente porque lo estaba intentando en modo sabio y era un poco más ¿sencillo? Llamaba a esa nueva técnica Futon: Rasen Shuriken, porque combinaba el rasengan con el uso de su elemento natal: viento.

Todos estaban atentos a sus intentos fallidos y sus cabreadas. Bueno, todos menos cierta chica que miraba a un azabache. Miró las sombras de los árboles. Ya era hora. Bajó de la rama en donde se encontraba sentada y fue hasta el Uchiha menor.

-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿me acompañas a comprar unos chocolates? – la atención de los cuidadores fue dirigida a esos dos. Eso era de lo más raro.

-¿Por qué yo? – alzó una ceja. Ella nunca le pediría eso a él. A Omoi sí, a Hinata y Gaara también, era probable que prefiriera pedírselo a cualquiera menos a él.

- _Porque no solo iremos por chocolates, estoy dispuesta a hablarte un poco sobre Itachi, pero solo si estamos tú y yo, nadie más_ – le dijo en su mente, provocándole un escalofrío que apenas y ocultó, – porque ya me harté de que Omoi-san solo me siga para mirarme con lástima, tú no haces eso – se alzó de hombros sin notar como el ánimo del moreno decaía. Y él que pensaba que le agradaba a la chica.

Sasuke se quedó unos segundos sin habla, esa era un oportunidad de oro y, no importaba si era mentira, no pensaba dejarla escapar.

-Bien, vamos – se dio la vuelta, indicándole que lo siguiera.

-Voy con ustedes – Sakura se levantó.

-No – detuvo el ojinegro – puedo solo con ella, además, regresaremos enseguida – aseguró.

-Está bien – se extrañaron un poco por la actitud del chico. Sabían que no era de su agrado pasar tiempo con Kishasa.

-¡Naruto-kun, voy por dulces, vuelvo en un rato! ¡Continúa con tu entrenamiento! – Naruto escuchó el grito de su amiga y vio de reojo como Kishasa y Sasuke se alejaban en dirección a la aldea, solos. ¿Por qué? Ellos dos no se toleraban, cada quien por razones diferentes, entonces, ¿por qué iban juntos?

Perdió la concentración y su técnica no le salió, maldijo. La empezó de nuevo, con un extraño y mal presentimiento en su ser.

.

.

.

-Bueno, ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos, habla – se detuvo Sasuke cuando anduvieron por cinco minutos, desviándose hasta otra parte alejada del amplio campo de entrenamiento.

-Dime, Sasuke, si yo te dijera que existe una posibilidad de que pelees contra Itachi uno contra uno por la venganza que anhelas, ¿pelearías? – la mujercita evadió su actitud y fue a lo que iba. No disponía de mucho tiempo ni coraje, podía flaquear en cualquier momento e ignorar los deseos de Itachi.

-¿Qué?

-Que si aún deseas un duelo a muerte con Uchiha Itachi – le dijo viéndole a los ojos.

-Sí, aún deseo cobrar mi venganza, ¿por? – alzó una ceja. Era extraño, él la siguió para obtener información, no para hablar sobre situaciones hipotética que jamás…

-Por qué Itachi-san ha arreglado un encuentro contigo, para ponerle fin a su historia – comentó seria.

-¿Un encuentro?

-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿aceptarías pelear uno a uno contra Uchiha Itachi ahora? – ok, ¿a qué iba eso? Sasuke frunció el ceño, irritado. Eso no era lo que ella le había prometido.

-¿Qué quie…?

-¿Aceptas o no? – parecía impaciente. Estaba impaciente. No tenía tiempo que perder. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada, dudando de si confiar o no en sus palabras, las palabras de una chica que siempre manifestaba su desagrado por él, palabras de las que, quizá, no debía fiarse. Los ojos de la menor no mostraban signos de estar mintiendo, era una mirada determinada, decidida, sea lo que fuese, ignorando sus instintos, Sasuke retuvo un suspiro, decidiendo que nada perdía con intentar creerle un tanto.

-¿Él vendrá hasta mi para ese duelo?

-No, yo te llevaré ante él.

-¿No estás jugando conmigo, o si? ¡Porque yo no estoy para malditos juegos! – le tomó por la ropa, queriendo dejar las cosas en claro. Kishasa le alejó de un manotazo, molesta por el tacto y la desconfianza.

-Yo no juego con cosas tan serias como estás – Sasuke miró su labio temblar – Itachi-san me ha pedido que te diga que quiere ponerle fin a esto y ver si has sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerle o si no ha valido la pena el dejarte con vida.

-¡Ese imbécil! – Sasuke apretó lo puños, Kishasa se felicitó y reprochó por su buen trabajo provocándole, – quiere pelea, pues bien, ¡se la daré! – Vio a la chica, decidido – llévame con él, pero más te vale que no sea una maldita broma o trampa, porque juro que vuelvo a por ti.

-No es un trampa – recalcó Kishasa – te enviaré a donde él te está esperando, solo serán tú y él, nadie más. Un combate justo para que cierres el ciclo de tu venganza o Itachi-san te mate – comenzaba a dolerle el hablar. Estaba por retractarse.

No, no debía.

-En ese caso, llévame – ordenó.

-Bien – Kishasa comenzó a hacer algunos sellos, ocultando sus emociones, – quédate quieto mientras te transporto.

-Hmp – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, por suerte, por costumbre, siempre llevaba todas sus cosas ninja consigo. Kishasa extendió su mano y Sasuke comenzó a desvanecerse.

- _Todo tuyo, Itachi-san_ – suspiró la joven al transportar por completo el cuerpo del Uchiha. Se odiaba por eso. Se permitió liberar el llanto contenido.

.

.

.

-Están tardando demasiado – Sakura no dejaba de inquietarse. Habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que la niña y Sasuke se fueron. La tienda más ercana estaba algo lejos, pero Kishasa siempre usaba su jutsu de espacio-tiempo para no tardar más de lo que soportaba estar sin caramelos.

-Seguro se le antojó algo más a la niña esa y se quedaron – aseguró Karui. Naruto les escuchaba sin prestarles demasiada atención, hasta que percibió un cambio en el ambiente, debido a que estaba en modo sannin.

-¿Qué mierda significa esto? – susurró, no notaba el chackra de Sasuke por ningún lado de la aldea. Frunció el ceño y dejó su entrenamiento, localizando a Kishasa. El modo sabio se esfumó pero él ya sabía a donde ir.

-¡Hey, espera! – Suigetsu le vio correr y todos se levantaron para ir tras él. Hoy estaban a cargo Houzuki, Karin, Karui, Juugo, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Omoi y Gaara.

Pasados cinco minutos se detuvieron en una especie de claro, viendo a la niña sola con unas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ni rastro de Sasuke. Naruto se le acercó, jadeando por el cansancio del entrenamiento y el nudo que se le comenzaba a formar en la garganta.

-Kish, ¿dónde está Sasuke? – fue directo al grano, ella miraba a la nada, sumida en su propia agonía, y no respondió. El mal presentimiento de Naruto se acrecentó más si era posible, la tomó bruscamente por los hombros y le obligó a verle a la cara – ¡Kishasa! ¡¿Dónde diantres está Sasuke?! – le sacudió con frenesí. Ella solo cerró los ojos y dejó salir otras lágrimas. Naruto se quedó estático, esa era su confirmación, – n-no me d-digas que… –los otros presentes no entendían mucho, pero no podía ser nada bueno por lo pálido que se había puesto el rubio.

-Uchiha Sasuke, él…– la voz de ella sonaba ronca y ahogada, los pequeños puños estaban apretados – él ha ido a…– miró a Naruto con los ojos llorosos –…enfrentar su destino.

.

.

.

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando ya no sintió su cuerpo ligero, topándose con un ambiente lúgubre. Se desconcertó, no reconocía el sitio.

-Por fin has llegado, ototo – la inconfundible voz sonó a sus espaldas, él se dio la vuelta con lentitud. Ahí estaba él, sentado en una silla de piedra, viéndole con indiferencia, – te he estado esperando.

-Itachi.

.

* * *

.

Hasta aquí llegamos, lamento si se coló alguna falta ortográfica, he terminado apenas de editarlo, junto con otra actualización rápida que también decidí hacer hoy. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, he tenido demasiadas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlas. Me disculpo demasiado, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Nos leemos luego.

~o~o~o

 **OTAKUFire:** lamento que fuera triste, para saber que pasará deberás seguir leyendo, ya verás el giro de acontecimientos. Gracias por leer.

 **Sofitkm:** lo siento mucho, no era mi intención lo del dolor ni las dudas. Lo siguiente si tiene que ver mucho con Sasuke.

 **Call me Tris:** Naruto tiene un fuerte dilema interno, y, bueno, te aguarda una sorpresa más en otra historia.


	37. Chapter 37

Advertencia: las letras en cursiva y subrayadas son recuerdos.

Comentario: este capítulo no incluye una pelea como tal. Si esperaban una pelea épica, me disculpo de ante mano.

Si aún están interesados, lean, por favor.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 37: Entre Hermanos De La Hoja: Muerte De Un Amigo.

* * *

 ** _Peleas de hermanos, siempre dolorosas, siempre tontas, aunque algunas ocultan más cosas que otras._**

* * *

-Itachi – Sasuke vio a su hermano con odio.

-Ototo, al fin estamos cara a cara – el joven Uchiha parecía sereno pero, en el fondo, aquello le iba a doler más a él que a su hermano menor.

-Si, al fin podré cobrar mi venganza, Itachi – Sasuke no apartaba la vista de su hermano, temiendo que se tratase de una ilusión, – al fin podré matarte – casi sonrió de forma divertida.

-Veremos si eso es cierto, Sasuke – Itachi permanecía impasible – veremos si ya te has hecho fuerte.

-Pero antes – Sasuke se y le detuvo, habían unas cuantas cosas pendientes con su hermano mayor aparte de matarle, cosas que él quería le dijera, – quiero saber algunas cosas – le miró desafiante y el Uchiha mayor sonrió para sus adentros. Sí que había crecido como para ya no ser tan impulsivo.

-Adelante – le invitó a preguntar esperando que no tardase mucho, pues no iban a tener tanto tiempo como para alargar demasiado el asunto, estaban a algo así como una hora Konoha, pero…

-¿Por qué? – Sasuke lanzó su primera pregunta.

-¿Mh?

-¿Por qué asesinaste a todo el clan, incluidos papá y mamá? ¿Por qué me dejaste vivo? – bueno, no había madurado tanto.

-Creo que esas preguntas ya me las has hecho antes – se levantó del asiento en el que estaba – si esas son tus preguntas, las respuestas ya las conoces – le miró sin expresión alguna – pero, te la repetiré: fue por mi mismo, quería medir mi capacidad y tú capacidad. El clan ya no tenía que ofrecerme – Sasuke apretó sus puños.

-Maldito – nada había cambiado. Esperaba recibir otra respuesta, una que satisficiera su curiosidad, no sólo por el pasado, sino también por el presente. Esperaba una respuesta diferente que le diera una idea de porqué Naruto le tenía aprecio a ese sujeto. Parecía que únicamente era por ser también parte de Akatsuki.

-Suficiente, aún si preguntaras otras cosas, ya he esperado bastante aquí. Es tiempo de comenzar – Itachi activó su sharingan, ante la sorpresa de Sasuke – vamos a ponerle fin a todo – dijo antes de lanzar su primer ataque – _lo siento, Naruto, Ai._

.

.

.

-¡Kishasa, responde! – Naruto miraba a su compañera, desesperado, ella solo se dedicaba a bajar la cabeza y dejar sus lágrimas salir – ¡Kishasa! ¡Solo dime, ¿pasa lo que creo que pasa?! – Naruto hizo que le viera a la cara – ¡Kish, por favor! – la chiquilla se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos y apartando la cara a un lado. No iba a hablar. No podía hablar – ¡Kishasa, con un demonio, dime! – Naruto se exasperó y le agitó con más brusquedad, sorprendiendo a todos. No esperaban que alguien que sobreprotegía tanto a la menor le tratase de esa manera.

-Naruto – Gaara se adelantó y le sujetó un brazo e impidió que su amigo siguiese maltratando a la chica.

-¡No te metas, Gaara! – Naruto quitó su mano y vio fieramente a su compañera, aunque habló algo más tranquilo, recordando sus clases de manejo de emociones, – Kish, última oportunidad, ¿pasa lo que creo que pasa? – la mujercita contó el tiempo que llevaba en silencio desde que Uchiha Sasuke se marchase, bien, ya podía hablar. Esperaba que eso fuese tiempo suficiente.

-Sí – asintió saliéndose de su agarre lo más rápido que pudo – ya lo sabes, ¡ahora déjame en paz! – ella alzó la vista y le vio con sus llorosos ojos que reflejaban furia, dolor y una gran tristeza.

-¡Mierda, Kishasa, ¿por qué?! – el ojiazul se alteró más.

-No es de tu incumbencia – susurró dejando de mirarle.

-¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia, Kishasa! ¡Es mi amigo! – oficialmente, los otros ninja estaban más que confundidos.

-Esto es solo asunto de los miembros del clan Uchiha, no tuyo – volvió a susurrar, pero eso bastó para alertar a Sakura.

-¿Clan Uchiha? ¡¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?! – ahora era la peli rosa quien exigía la verdad. Kishasa le fulminó con la mirada antes de darles la espalda, quizá debería huir, no, eso no, ella no era así, – ¡Oye! – le tomó de la parte de arriba del vestido y le obligó a verle – ¡¿Qué pasa con Sasuke-kun?! – repitió obteniendo silencio como respuesta.

-Sasuke, Sasuke va a… – Naruto habló y apretó los puños con fuerza, maldiciéndose. Debió verlo venir desde que se despidieron de esos dos en Kumogakure.

-¿Q-Que sucede, Naruto-kun? – Hinata estaba preocupada.

-Sasuke fue a enfrentar a Itachi – soltó sin más. Sakura se quedó en shock.

-¿Cómo? – Shikamaru no le veía sentido a eso.

-Kishasa-san, tú, ¿tú lo enviaste? – Omoi no entendía pero debía ser algo grave. De nuevo las miradas regresaron a la chiquilla. Ella cerró los ojos y respondió con frialdad:

-Sí, yo lo envié al encuentro de Itachi-san, ahora ellos podrán… – no pudo decir más, pues el puñetazo de Sakura en su cara la lanzó contra un árbol. Si que pegaba fuerte, aún sin usar su chakra.

-¡Serás cabrona! – la ojijade echaba chispas. Esa mocosa, probablemente, había enviado a Sasuke hacia su muerte.

Gaara fue donde la niña, sorprendiéndose de que Naruto no fuese a socorrerla de inmediato; y se llevó otra sorpresa al ver que ella, al ponerse en pie con un hilo de sangre en la boca, abría los ojos y continuaba con su papel de chica fría:

-Siéntete feliz, cosa rosa, al fin Uchiha Sasuke podrá cobrar su venganza y estar en paz. O tal vez muera, pero igual estará en paz – sonrió burlona.

-¡¿Qué dices?! – Sakura iba a golpearla de nuevo, de no ser porque Gaara puso a la mujercita detrás de él.

-Basta – habló el pelirrojo ante la sorpresa de los shinobi.

-¡Quítate, Gaara! – ordenó Haruno.

-No – ambos jóvenes se sostuvieron la mirada. Ella no le golpearía, no sabiendo que era amigo de Naruto, no tratándose del Kazekage. E, incluso si lo hacía, la arena le iba a proteger.

-¿Dónde están? – Naruto por fin alcanzó a medio componerse para poder pensar. Todos le vieron sin entender muy bien. Kishasa le miró – dime, ¿dónde están? – la jovencita dudó unos segundos, sopesando la idea de compratir esa información o no. Observó las sombras de los árboles, había pasado el tiempo necesario, cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-En una guarida Uchiha, a una hora al norte de Konoha – informó con voz vacía. Naruto se dio la media vuelta – no llegarás a tiempo – le comentó al verle dispuesto a marchar en su búsqueda.

-Eso lo veremos – Naruto se detuvo – Shino, Tenten, cuídenla, el resto, si desean salvar a Uchiha Sasuke, síganme – dijo decidido, aunque él no quería salvar a Sasuke, él sabía que ese chico estaría bien, por quien se preocupaba era por su otro amigo Uchiha, lo conocía lo suficiente, y sabía lo suficiente, como para temer por su vida. Temía por el desenlace de esa historia.

-Entendido – los no nombrados comenzaron a correr siguiendo al rubio, incluso Karui y Omoi que nada tenían que ver con eso, lo hacían por inercia. Si en algo podían ayudar, lo harían. Además, debían informar de cualquier por menos a su kage.

Gaara dudó un segundo antes de seguirles. Antes de preocuparse por Kishasa estaba el cumplir con su deber de kage y regresarle el favor a Uchiha Sasuke por haber ayudado en su "rescate" cuando fue secuestrado por la organización Akatsuki.

-Espero lleguen a tiempo – habló Shino.

-Ojalá nada malo le pase de Sasuke – Tenten miraba a sus compañeros alejarse.

-Naruto-kun, no llegarás a tiempo – repitió Kishasa con tristeza y recargándose en un árbol, suspirando pesadamente.

Odiaba ese día. Odiaba haber hecho lo que hizo. Odiaba no haber podido negarse.

.

.

.

-… ¡No puedes cambiar la cosas, Sasuke! ¡Yo me apoderaré de tus ojos para así obtener el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno! – Itachi estaba haciendo su papel de malo a la perfección, pese al dolor que cada palabra le causaba.

-No – Sasuke se deshizo del genjutsu que su hermano mayor le aplicase – no me dejaré vencer, ¡tengo mucho por lo que luchar! - el mayor se sorprendió internamente por sus palabras y sonrió para sus adentros. Definitivamente ese ya no era el niño al que hizo tanto daño. En definitiva su querido hermanito había crecido.

-¡Bien! ¡Veamos si tu capacidad es capaz de aguantar la mía! – la batalla reinició.

Solo uno saldría vivo.

Solo uno regresaría a "casa".

Y ese vencedor ya estaba decidido.

Uchiha Itachi volvió a disculparse en su mente.

.

.

.

-Así que eso está haciendo – Pain miraba a la nada.

-Sí, logre escuchar que Itachi fue a enfrentar a su hermano menor, Uchiha Sasuke, aunque Kisame está resguardando el encuentro – eso último no les sorprendía, Hoshigaki había demostrado lealtad para con el poseedor del sharingan.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué hacemos? – la mujer le miraba con preocupación.

-Tenemos que informarle – dijo sin más el peli naranja.

-No es necesario, ya me he enterado – una sombra se coló tras ellos. Konan giró y Pain solo le vio de reojo.

-¿Qué harás? – inquirió el supuesto líder de Akatsuki.

-Nada, me parece interesante y divertido esperar al desenlace de la pelea, y tal vez pueda hacerme con otros ojos de Uchiha – su voz era grave y fría.

-Entiendo – Pain volvió a lo suyo de mirar el cielo nublado.

-¿Has pensado que si Itachi muere, Kishasa…? – pero la manipuladora de papel no pudo completar su frase.

-Lo he pensado, y lo tengo muy presente, pero ella no nos traicionará por mucho que le duela la muerte de Uchiha Itachi – el hombre se movió entre las sombras – después de todo, aún le quedan otros seres amados por los cuales seguir con nosotros, y aún nos queda "esa" carta bajo la manga – su voz adquirió un tono divertido. Konan frunció el ceño. Odiaba que usasen eso. Pain suspiró:

-Sí, aun nos quedará aquello.

-Bueno, voy a ver qué pasa – la sombra se esfumó tal y como llegó. Konan caminó hasta situarse a un metro tras de Pain.

-Nagato, ¿esto está bien? – usó su verdadero nombre.

-Konan, es la única forma de hacer nuestros sueños realidad – el de las perforaciones cerró los ojos. Konan no dijo más, suspiró y dio la media vuelta. Antes de perderse dentro de la lúgubre residencia miró de reojo a su compañero y amigo:

 _-Ya no estoy tan segura de ello, Nagato_ – pensó adentrándose por aquellos pasillos y yendo a cumplir con sus deberes en la aldea de la Lluvia. Pasó por el sitio donde matasen a su ex-sensei. Suspiró de nuevo – _¿será lo correcto continuar con esto?_ – vio al cielo – apuesto a que tú sabrías que es lo correcto, ¿no, Yahiko? – sonrió con tristeza para proseguir con su camino.

.

.

.

-Mierda – Naruto miraba las nubes negras a otros kilómetros enfrente, su malestar iba en aumento con el paso del tiempo. Iban tan rápido como podían – _Sasuke, Itachi, espero no estén haciendo algo estúpido_ – apretó los puños _– aunque conociendo a los orgullosos Uchiha…_ – apresuró el paso al ver un rayo caer a una gran distancia.

- _Sasuke-kun –_ Sakura iba con el corazón agitado. Apenas llevaban 15 minutos viajando. Les faltaba un gran tramo de camino.

.

.

.

-Por fin te has mostrado – Itachi miraba con serenidad y cansancio a la gran serpiente blanca de ocho cabezas que se erguía delante de él, Sasuke respiraba de forma agitada y con los ojos llenos de sorpresa por la técnica que se alzaba delante de él: el Susanoo. Itachi sonrió, ella había tenido razón, no esperó más y cortó las cabezas de la serpiente, la verdadera forma de Orochimaru apareció.

 _-Estoy segura de que tu hermano absorbió parte de Orochimaru-senpi luego de matarle. Eso le da un poder extra, pero…_

 _-¿Pero?_

 _-Si él se ve forzado a un punto de casi muerte, un punto dónde ya no pueda controlar la voluntad de Orchimaru-senpai, será consumido por él._

 _-Entonces – Kishasa suspiró e Itachi comprendió que ella le estaba ayudando por tratarse de él, de otra forma, no consentiría las palabras que salieron de su boca:_

 _-Si quieres que tu hermano ya no tenga problemas, debes exterminar lo que hay de Orochimaru-senpai dentro de él._

-Bien – uso la espada Totsuka para sellar a ese ser, regresó la vista a su hermano, quien lucía aterrado ante la idea de perder, sonrió sin ser notado, debía continuar con su interpretación – ahora tus ojos serán míos – el Uchiha mayor vio a su aterrorizado hermano – me encargaré de arrancártelos lentamente – sonrió pero, al intentar dar un paso, un dolor agudo se instaló en su pecho, haciéndole caer de rodillas y comenzar a toser sangre.

Estaba en su límite. No iba a poder…No, no, él debía poder. Debía llegar hasta él. Era su última tarea como hermano, como el hombre que le quitó todo.

 _-Tu hermano debe ser feliz, Itachi-san – Naruto le había comentado – tiene personas que le aprecian, si es cierto que ha vuelto a la aldea, él debe ser muy feliz. Seguro que Sakura le está tratando con mucho amor, Kakashi-sensei le entrenará con esmero, y los chicos se encargarán de ayudarle. Él debe y será muy feliz._

 _-Gracias – Itachi sonrió en su dirección – espero que tú también seas muy feliz._

 _-Lo soy. Soy feliz aquí – dijo mirando el entrenamiento de Kishasa y Kisame. Uchiha cambió su sonrisa a una melancólica. Él preferiría que ese chico no estuviese ahí._

-¡Tsk! – Sasuke vio que el Susanoo se debilitaba y comenzó a lanzarle kunais con papeles explosivos en un acto de desesperación. Él no podía caer ahí. El Espejo de Yata reflejó los ataques del menor de los Uchiha.

Itachi juntó todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, se incorporó y comenzó a andar tras de su hermano. Un último esfuerzo que valdría la pena.

-Tus ojos…son míos… – el Espejo de Yata reflejaba todos sus ataques que Sasuke intentaba darle a su hermano e Itachi continuaba con su inestable andar.

-¡No, vete! – la espalda del menor chocó contra una pared destrozada por la batalla que tenía el símbolo Uchiha pintado. Estaba acorralado. Era su fin – ¡maldición! – un par de rostros atravesaron su mente.

-Tus…ojos… – Itachi ya casi le alcanzaba, el Susanoo se desvanecía. Sólo un poco más.

-No – los dedos de Itachi estaban tan cerca de tocarle. Sasuke notó que su hermano le hablaba, palabras de las cuales no comprendió el significado:

-Lo siento, Sasuke, ya no habrá próxima vez – dicho esto sonrió y tocó su frente como cuando niños – _lo siento, Naruto, Kisame, Ai_ – se desvaneció ante los pies de su hermano menor.

Fue el final.

Sasuke inspiró y luego sonrió con alivio, dejando su cuerpo caer también. Estaba vivo, podría volver con sus amigos, con su familia.

.

.

.

-Vaya, no puedo pasar – el sujeto que estaba con Pain retiró su mano al sentir una fuerte descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo – que listos, instalaron un campo de protección – la persona sonaba algo molesta – bueno, que remedio, me pierdo de algo muy interesante – dijo antes de dar media vuelta, aquel campo no le dejaría pasar ni un milímetro, ni uno solo. No sin dar su vida a cambio. Conocía cuan poderosas eran ese tipo de técnicas.

.

.

.

Un viento helado sopló alzando los cabellos cobrizos de Kishasa, ella se puso en pie.

-Ha terminado – murmuró dejando salir otra lágrima, Shino y Tenten le vieron sin entender. Ella comenzó a hacer sellos y se desvaneció.

-¡Hey! – los dos se desconcertaron, mucho más al sentir sus cuerpos pesados y caer en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

-Ya casi – Naruto y los demás estaban a unos veinte o treinta minutos de la guarida. Nos les agradaba nada el abrumador silencio y la lluvia que caía. Se supone que a esa distancia se podrían ver u escuchar ruidos de pelea – _por favor, Itachi-san…_

.

.

.

-¿Una paloma de papel? – Kisame extendió la mano y tomó el objeto, desdoblándolo – "El encuentro ha finalizado. Itachi-san ha muerto. Váyase del sitio lo más pronto posible, senpai. Gracias por todo." – al final leyó el nombre de quien firmaba – así que es el fin, ¿eh? Bueno, – tomó su espada del suelo y la cargó – me voy – echó a andar con lentitud. Ya no había nada más que hacer – hasta siempre, Itachi-san.

.

.

.

Kishasa reapareció en la destruida guarida Uchiha. Caminó a paso lento entre los escombros. El viento movía su vestido completamente negro y agitaba sus cabellos, la lluvia le mojaba. Siguió con su lento andar hasta quedar de pie frente a los dos cuerpos de los hermanos Uchiha. Uno inconsciente. El otro sin vida. Las lágrimas se agolparon de prisa en sus ojos, pero las retuvo como mejor pudo y se mordió el dedo pulgar, haciendo los respectivos sellos de un jutsu de invocación:

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – cuando se dispersó el humo apareció una gatita blanca de un metro de altura.

-¿Uh? ¿Kishasa, nya? – la gata le reconoció.

-Hola, Neky – susurró la niña con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña, nya? – El animal contempló el lugar – ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Estás bien?! – la gatita se acercó más.

-Sí, yo sí – le respondió – Neky, necesito que crees un campo de protección alrededor de mí y esos dos cuerpos – señaló con la cabeza el lugar. La gatita abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¡Son Uchiha, nya! – Se acercó con pasos felinos y olfateó los cuerpos – ¡Sí, son Uchiha! No cabe duda, nya – En un instante reconoció uno de los rostros – ¡Pero si es Itachi-sama! – Vio con detenimiento el cuerpo y luego a la mujercita que se acercó otro poco – ¿Qué pasó, nya?

-Luego te explico, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Neky, debo implantarle los ojos de Itachi-san a su hermano menor antes de que lleguen los otros – Kishasa comenzó a arrastrar los cuerpos hasta acomodarlos como quiso: Itachi a cuatro metros de Sasuke y con las cabezas en la misma dirección.

-¿Otros? No entiendo mucho, nya – la gatita se rascó la cabeza con una de sus zarpas.

-Por favor, Neky, solo haz lo que te pido – el tono triste hizo a la invocada suspirar. Kishasa se sentó al lado de Uchiha Sasuke para invocar de un pergamino unos recipientes con agua, vendas y otras cosas necesarias para la cirugía.

-Bueno, pero luego me dices que pasó, nya – la gata marcó cuatro puntos distintos con sus huellas y, acto seguido, se sentó en medio de los puntos y cerró los ojos.

La primera barrera que Kishasa había puesto se desvaneció en el instante en que la felina activó la suya. Nadie podría interrumpir lo que Kishasa iba a hacer, ni la lluvia podía pasar.

-Gracias – susurró para atarse el cabello y limpiar sus manos en uno de los recipientes llenos con agua y, soportando el llanto, se giró hacia Itachi.

El viento sopló pero dentro del campo de protección ni se sentía. Todo era tan frío. Suspiró con el labio temblándole antes de avanzar hacia el que fuese su amado mentor.

.

.

.

-¡Ahí está! – Naruto respiraba muy agitado, bajó de las copas de los árboles y comenzó a correr en dirección a lo que quedaba de la guarida Uchiha.

La lluvia había cesado. Las grises nubes se mantenían en su sitio.

-¡Busquen a Sasuke-kun! – ordenó Sakura, pero no fue necesario.

En medio de todo aquel desastre distinguieron unas siluetas y, sin dudar, caminaron hasta ellas, o mejor dicho, corrieron. Conforme se aproximaban notaron que eran los cuerpos de los hermanos Uchiha y ¡¿Kishasa hincada al lado de Sasuke vendándole los ojos?!

-¡Sasuke-kun! – La peli rosa se adelantó pero fue repelida por una descarga eléctrica – ¡Kyaa! – cayó al suelo.

-¿Sakura-san, estas bien? – Hinata se arrodilló a su lado.

-Uhg, si – mientras eso ocurría Naruto distinguió a la que mantenía el campo.

-¡Neky! – la gatita medio abrió un ojo.

-¿Neky? – Temari repitió.

-¡Neky! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Explícame! – Naruto ni se atrevió a tocar el campo de protección – o mejor ¡déjame pasar!

-Pero si es Naruto-sama, nya – el felino les observó – y esos son los otros, supongo, ¿nya? – comentó sin moverse de su sitio.

-¡Un gato que habla! – gritó Kiba.

-¡Miren, un perro que se cree humano! Que gracioso, nya – sonrió felinamente la gata.

-¡Oye! – bien, no quedaban dudas de que era una invocación y pertenecía a Kishasa.

-¡Neky, quita el campo! – calló Naruto al joven Inuzuka.

-Lo siento, nya, pero mi ama me ha ordenado ponerlo y hasta que ella me diga lo mantendré, nya – hasta ese momento volvieron a reparar en Kishasa, que terminaba de vendar los ojos de Sasuke para poner su cabeza con cuidado en el suelo. Ella tenía un gesto neutral y serio, muy raro.

-¡Kishasa! ¡Quita el campo! – Gritó Naruto cometiendo la tontería de tocar con su mano la pared invisible, recibiendo su descarga – ¡Auch!

-Perdón, nya – rio la felina, divertida porque Naruto olvidase que sus campos de protección eran dolorosos.

-¡¿Qué le haces a Sasuke-kun?! – Sakura se puso en pie y miró con furia a la niña. Ella no contestó y puso su mano izquierda sobre los ojos vendados del azabache, cerrando los suyos.

-E-eso es… – Karui abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el chakra verde saliendo de la palma de la menor.

-¿Ninjutsu médico? – completó Sai.

Naruto estaba igual de sorprendido que todos, ¿quién le había enseñado? ¿Cuándo? En otro momento lo sabría; gritó de nuevo:

-¡Kishasa, déjame pasar! ¡O al menos dime que ha sucedido! – sabía que no era necesario preguntar, pues él conocía las respuestas. Él puso adivinarlo de sólo ver el paisaje. Pasaron los silenciosos segundos.

-¡Mocosa, habla! ¡¿Sasuke está muerto?! – Karin explotó. Por toda respuesta Kishasa se puso en pie, tomó los pergaminos regados por el suelo y, con unos sellos, guardó todo lo utilizado.

-¿Has terminado, nya? – Kishasa no habló, solo asintió con la cabeza y la mirada gacha. La gatita suspiró – ¡kay! – liberó la barrera, al instante Sakura y los del grupo que Sasuke trajese a Konoha se precipitaron hacia él.

-No lo muevan mucho, necesita reposo – sonó la fría voz de la menor, que les daba la espalda.

-¿No está muerto? – Suigetsu lucía confundido.

-Si él estuviese muerto yo no estaría aquí, no tendría caso ponerle los ojos de Itachi-san a alguien muerto – suspiró, ocultando su dolor, su molestia. Para ella, Uchiha Sasuke no merecía tal privilegio.

-¿Los ojos de Itachi? – Naruto apretó los puños, algunos no entendían – Kish que… – ella avanzó hasta el otro cuerpo, su fiel invocación se movió con ella.

-Uchiha Sasuke estará dormido una semana, luego de eso despertará y podrá ver mejor de lo que nunca pudo – comentó más para sí y Naruto que para el resto.

-¿Una semana? – Juugo parecía temer por la salud del recuerdo de Kimimaro.

-Espera, si Sasuke está vivo significa que… – Shikamaru no completó la frase, pues vio los pequeños puños apretarse y el cuerpo de Naruto ponerse más tenso.

-Anda, Nara, completa tu oración – dijo con fingida diversión la chica. Naruto se estremeció. La atención se centró en la menor que caminaba a paso lento hacia el segundo cuerpo siendo seguida por Neky.

-Kish – murmuró Naruto incapaz de seguirla, incapaz de creer que ella había sido partícipe de semejante locura. Las rodillas le temblaron al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo de Akatsuki. Sintió sus ojos arder.

¡Mierda! ¿Soportaría con el autocontrol que poseía?

La niña se detuvo frente a su mentor, fueron pocos pasos, pero fue un camino doloroso. En completo silencio se arrodilló a su lado, la gatita se sentó a su costado izquierdo. Kishasa no hablaba, parecía una muñeca viviente. Con lentitud alzó sus manos y las pasó por detrás del cuello del Uchiha mayor, desatando la cadena con tres arillos de metal; la retiró y sostuvo en una mano, apretándola con fuerza. Sus pardos ojos se miraban cristalinos.

-Kishasa – murmuraron a la vez Naruto y Gaara.

Ella soltó un gran suspiro antes de guardar en su bolsa ninja la cadena. Luego posó su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Itachi, con sumo cuidado comenzó a acariciarle. Miraba su rostro tranquilo con una extraña sonrisa.

-Por fin eres libre, Itachi-san – comenzó a susurrar, pero el lugar era tan silencioso y todos estaban tan cerca que le podían oír – por fin te has quitado esa pesada cruz de encima – suspiró – pero a qué precio, ¿eh? – sonrió con tristeza.

-Itachi – Naruto apretó otro tanto los puños. Había llegado tan tarde, maldición. Lo había notado tan tarde.

- _He cumplido una de tus últimas voluntades_ – sonrió _– al menos verás el futuro en los ojos de tu atesorado hermano, aunque ese futuro no será muy bueno que digamos_ – su semblante era triste – _Itachi, mi amado Itachi, te voy a extrañar mucho_ – dejó su mano en un sitio, contemplando ese rostro que le enamoró.

-Kish…yo… – Naruto intentó acercarse, pero le faltaba valor. Valor para ver el rostro del Uchiha ya fallecido. Valor para enfrentarse a las lágrimas y el dolor que le esperaban. Le faltaba mucho valor para dejar de culparse por no detenerlo.

-Itachi-san, siempre…serás mi primer amor, siempre – comenzó a susurrar de nuevo, sonriendo tenuemente, – espero me perdones, porque no podré cumplir con todos tus deseos, pero tú sabes porque – apretó la mejilla – Itachi-san – apretó los ojos y el puño que tenía libre – es hora de decir adiós – tomó la mano en la que tenía el anillo de Akatsuki y se lo quitó, guardándolo donde el collar, – _es hora de despedirnos, porque eso si te lo voy a cumplir, no te reviviré_ – suspiró, aguantando su llanto y contagiando a todos con ese aire de melancolía, – Itachi-san – ella se inclinó sobre ese rostro y besó los ahora fríos labios. Un beso de despedida. Se puso en pie, después de apretar esa mano por última vez, juntó todo su amor y dolor creando sellos – bye-bye, Itachi-san – murmuró antes de expulsar su técnica – ¡Katon: endan! – el fuego abrazó los restos del Uchiha mayor.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Omoi no podía creer lo que veía.

-Kish – Naruto sabía que eso era necesario. Ese cuerpo poseía demasiados secretos, demasiada historia, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Era imposible pensar en la idea de que alguien pudiese obtener todo eso.

La niña estaba cabizbaja, viendo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro como las llamas consumían a aquel ser que fue tanto en su vida. Se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos hacia los ninja.

-Neky, por favor quédate hasta que el cuerpo se consuma, luego puedes volver a casa – habló con voz temblorosa y los ojos cubiertos por su cabello.

-Claro, nya – la gatita le sonrió.

-Es hora de irnos – hizo sus sellos y, pasados unos segundos, todos estaban de vuelta en Konoha, específicamente en la oficina de la Hokage, donde Tenten y Shino intentaban explicar lo sucedido, apenas habían despertado del sueño obligado que tomaron. La repentina llegada hizo que un silencio se presentara, al menos hasta que Tsunade comenzó a gritar, siendo detenida por los semblantes decaídos y el hablar de la niña, – en vez de gritar, mejor lleven a Uchiha Sasuke al hospital o un sitio donde pueda descansar; como ya dije, estará dormido una semana, por nada del mundo lo expongan a la luz sin vendas en los ojos, sino se quedará ciego para siempre, cosa rosa – Kishasa caminó rumbo a la puerta y se detuvo al lado de Sakura, tendiéndole un papel – sigue las indicaciones si amas a Uchiha Sasuke – dijo antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

Omoi iba a ir tras ella, la mano de Naruto le detuvo.

-Quiere estar sola – dio por respuesta a los ojos interrogantes – le seguiremos de lejos – aclaró el rubio, saliendo con tranquilidad. Él mismo necesitaba estar sólo, el mismo quería dejar salir su dolor.

-¡Oigan, que no he terminado! – la Hokage fue ignorada.

-Déjeles marchar, Tsunade-sama – dijo Shizune, notando el tinte doloroso que expresaron los ojos de Uzumaki.

.

.

.

La menor de Akatsuki anduvo hasta la antigua residencia de Uchiha Itachi con su ropa empapada, entrando y encaminándose a la habitación del chico. Abrió la puerta y contempló el lugar. Caminó hasta la cama y tomó una fotografía que ella había dejado ahí en su última visita. Era una de las últimas fotografías que le tomasen al Uchiha mayor, estaba enfrente de la casa con Sasuke a su lado. No lucían tan diferentes del presente. El labio le tembló a la chica y se lo mordió con fuerza, olvidando que estaba lesionado. El sabor metálico de la sangre se fundió con el sabor salado de las lágrimas que ahora caían por sus mejillas. Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, apretando la imagen en sus manos. Quería gritar, desahogarse.

 _-Si quieres desahogarte solo hazlo, pequeña_ – recordó esas palabras y, apretando con más fuerza la imagen a su pecho, dejó salir todo:

-¡NOOOOOOO! – El grito de dolor y agonía seguro pudo ser escuchado a gran distancia – ¡ITACHI, ¿POR QUÉ?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ TÚ?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ?! – Comenzó a sollozar – ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡UN IDIOTA, ¿ESCUCHAS?! ¡ME DEJASTE SOLA, GRAN TONTO! ¡SOLA! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga sin ti?! ¡ ¿QUÉ?! – Miró la imagen – Itachi… – su voz comenzaba a perderse – fuiste mi guía…fuiste quien me cuidó…quien me hizo sonreír…quien me dio palabras de aliento aun, aun cuando no las necesitaba. Me enseñaste…tanto…casi todo lo que sé. Fuiste el primero…en estar así en mi corazón – decía entre hipos de llanto – te ayudé siempre. Te amé siempre…aun cuando…Idiota, idiota…si pudiera te odiaría, pero no…porque yo soy…mas…idiota… – lanzó la fotografía a un lado y golpeó el suelo con el puño y las lágrimas cayendo sin cesar. Un último grito brotó desde lo más profundo de su ser. Gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían mientras creaba un agujero en el piso de madera por su puñetazo. Se quedó quieta y continuó llorando, si seguía así Shii podría escapar de nuevo – Itachi, yo…nunca te olvidaré… – susurró recargándose en la cama y abrazando sus piernas – idiota – continuó con su llanto.

.

.

.

-Vámonos – susurró Naruto no pudiendo aguantar más, otro poco y él también largaría a llorar como su compañera.

Gaara, Omoi, Hinata y Suigetsu le habían seguido y escucharon todo lo que su compañera dijo detrás de la puerta. No quería que ellos continuasen presenciando algo como eso. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, quedándose a la entrada de la residencia. Naruto dispuesto a esperar a que su amiga se sintiese mejor para ir con ella, le dejaría llorar todo lo que necesitara, pero sola, si él entraba, él también lloraría, eso no podía pasar. Los otros le hicieron compañía solo porque no sabían a donde ir. El silencio reinó. Eran días de puro dolor…

…Y aún les faltaba vivir lo peor.

.

* * *

.

Otra disculpa por no poner una pelea como tal, pero, recuerdo que cuando escribí esto, hace ya unos años, quería enfocarme en otra dirección, aún así espero les gustase. También, si lo notaron, seguí más o menos las líneas del manga/anime, sólo puse un par de cosas por aquí y por allá, es porque esa pelea, para mi, marca un antes y un después en la historia original de Naruto. Aquí también puede que pase eso.

Me ha costado bastante terminar de editar, espero poder traer el siguiente capítulo pronto.

Gracias por leer y su comprensión.

Hasta pronto.

~o~o~o

 **Krystyam091:** lo siento, Sasuke si peleó. Gracias, espero que continúes leyendo.

 **ichimaruuu:** eh, bueno, no le salvaron porque esa era su voluntad. Mmm, lo siento.

 **OTAKUFire:** sé que esperabas una pelea, me disculpo por no escribirla en esta ocasión, sin embargo, espero fuese de tu agrado el capítulo. Todavía queda un tramo hasta ver que hará Naruto en realidad.

 **Sofitkm:** me disculpo, era necesario, aunque también amo mucho a Itachi y me dolió demasiado matarle, era necesario. Si te quedaste con ganas de la pelea, mi disculpa es doble.

 **Call me Tris:** así es, luego de mucho pude actualizar el otro fanfic. Espero esta actualización también te agrade.


	38. Chapter 38

**Nota:** los recuerdos están en cursiva y subrayadas.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 38: Revelación: Itachi-san Nunca Fue Malo. Confusión.

Nadie en la habitación hablaba, todos miraban hacia la puerta que daba al cuarto del Uchiha sobreviviente y luego posaban su mirada en Kishasa sentada en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Se suponía que ese día se cumplía la semana que ella dijo dormiría Sasuke. En el lugar estaban Omoi, Karui, Temari (quien se quedó en la aldea a petición de Gaara por si algo se ofrecía), Sakura, Ino, Sai, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y, por supuesto, los de Akatsuki.

Kishasa no les prestaba atención, se dedicaba a recordar la riña que tuvo con los líderes de Akatsuki por formar parte del plan secreto de Itachi. Suspiró y enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas. Odiaba el malestar permanente en su pecho.

-¿Aún no despierta? – escuchó a Ino preguntar cuando la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se abrió para dejar salir a una Sakura preocupada.

-No – escuchó los pasos acercarse – hey, ¿estás segura que hoy despertará? ¿En serio no le has hecho algo malo? – Kishasa alzó la vista. Sakura estaba de pie frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

La chica suspiró, que pesada era. Sacó un papel de su bolso ninja, escribió algo de forma rápida y se lo pasó a Omoi que estaba más cerca que Naruto.

-Em, dice "deja de joder, pecho plano, Uchiha Sasuke despertará dentro de poco" – un tic apareció en la ceja de la nombrada. Como le irritaban los continuos insultos de la mocosa esa.

-Sakura-san, t-tranquila – Hinata le tomó del brazo y le hizo sentarse. Sakura inhaló varias veces para no asesinar a la chiquilla.

Naruto miraba todo de lejos. Le preocupaba su amiga, la única vez que habló desde el incidente de Itachi fue cuando Gaara le preguntó si estaba bien y solo dio un "si" por respuesta. Desde entonces no hablaba y solo le pasaba notas a él, al moreno de Kumo o a Hinata si deseaba expresar algo; ni siquiera se dignaba a hablarle en la mente sin importar cuanto le insistiese.

Unos suspiros se escucharon.

Cinco minutos más tarde Kishasa se puso en pie y fue a la habitación del Uchiha, dejando la puerta abierta. Sin decir algo caminó hasta las ventanas y cerró las cortinas, encendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba al lado de la cama. Todos le siguieron, pendientes de sus movimientos. Gracias al cielo que la residencia que Sasuke y los que trajo compartían era tan grande.

-¿Ya va a despertar? – preguntó Suigetsu.

Por respuesta la mujercita se paró al lado del Uchiha y extendió su mano, usando ninjutsu médico le hizo la última curación al azabache. Luego comenzó a quitarle las vendas con lentitud. La expectación iba en aumento. A los segundos de retirar la venda Sasuke frunció el ceño y comenzó a despertar, desorientado y con dolor de cabeza.

-¿D-dónde estoy? – murmuró incorporándose y viendo a todo mundo rodeándole.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Haruno corrió a abrazar al Uchiha.

-¿S-Sakura? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? – el azabache medio correspondió el abrazo.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun, ¡venciste a Itachi! – Dijo alegre – y estás en tu cuarto. Llevas durmiendo una semana – informó algo seria, separándose para darle su espacio.

-¿Una semana? – sonaba sorprendido.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke? – preguntó Juugo.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza. Y los ojos los siento extraños, es como si… – dejó en el aire la frase. El ambiente se tensó un poco – ¿qué ocurre? – notó la tensión.

-Nada, solo que debes saber algo pero, no es momento. Mejor descansa – invitó Sakura con una sonrisa falsa.

-Díganme que ocurre – exigió Sasuke, molestándose un poco.

-No debes alterarte, Sasuke, no es bueno para tus ojos – susurró Karin.

-¿Mis ojos? ¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? – ahora estaba algo asustado.

-Nada malo, Sasuke-kun – intentó calmar Hinata.

-Solo que te pusieron los ojos de Itachi – dijo el albino, al instante todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina, ¿dónde había quedado el acuerdo de no mencionar el asunto hasta que Sasuke estuviese completamente bien? – ¿qué?

-¡¿Los ojos de Itachi?! – Sasuke apretó las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas.

-Sasuke, calma – Tenten habló.

-¡Quiero que me expliquen que cojones pasa! – gritó irritado. Sakura tomó una de sus manos e hizo que le viera a los ojos.

-Sasuke-kun, tranquilo, si te alteras nada bueno saldrá – hablaba lo más calmadamente posible – te explicaré, pero relájate, ¿sí? – los ojos negros se perdieron en los jade.

-Hmp – cedió suspirando.

-Mira, venciste a Itachi, nosotros llegamos cuando la pelea ya había finalizado, pero Kishasa llegó antes y… – le vieron de reojo, parada a unos dos metros de la cama –…ella nos dijo que te puso los ojos de Itachi, es decir, te los implantó. Desde eso has estado una semana en "coma" – Sasuke se perdió en la parte de los ojos de Itachi.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?! – Uchiha miraba severamente a la menor, quería matarla – ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a ponerme los ojos del imbécil ese?! – un estremecimiento recorrió los cuerpos de los Akatsuki.

Ni Naruto ni Kishasa deseaban escuchar insultos hacia Uchiha Itachi.

-Sasuke, tranquilo – Neji intentó que la calma volviera. Kishasa giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a salir de ahí para ya no escuchar más las idioteces del hermano menor de su fallecido maestro. Naruto se vio dispuesto a seguirla.

-¡¿Tranquilo?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?! – Sasuke se alteraba más a cada segundo, ignorando el dolor de cabeza, – ¡ME PUSIERON LOS MALDITOS OJOS DEL ASESINO DE MI CLAN! ¡No los quiero en mí! ¡No quiero una parte de ese despreciable ser en mi cuerpo! ¡¿Cómo me pides que esté tranquilo?! ¡TENGO LOS OJOS DE UN JODIDO TRAIDOR! – Kishasa apretó los puños y se alejó unos pasos. Naruto igual apretaba los puños, Sasuke era un ignorante, – ¡Quiero que me quiten estos malditos ojos! ¡No quiero algo de una basura como Ita…!

-¡YA CÁLLATE! – la voz los sobresaltó. Kishasa había hablado por primera vez en días. Naruto presintió el peligro. Estaba furiosa, como él.

-¡¿Por qué he de calla…?!

-¡Dije que cerraras la maldita boca! – gritó de nuevo con los ojos cerrados – ¡No tienes ningún derecho para hablar así sobre Itachi-san! ¡Ninguno! ¡Es más, deberías de estar agradecido por tener esos hermosos ojos contigo! – reclamó, sus pies se movieron sin que ella lo pudiese evitar. Todas sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

-¡¿Agradecido, dices?! ¡ ¿Cómo puedo agradecer el tener los ojos de ese asesino?! ¡ ¿Có…?! – pero la frase no se finalizó. Una fuerte bofetada fue a parar en la mejilla izquierda de Uchiha Sasuke. Kishasa le golpeó, no con toda su fuerza, para no herirlo de más, pero lo golpeó.

-¡Cierra la boca de una vez! – le miró a los ojos, su semblante era de furia y dolor.

-¡Kish! – Naruto le sujetó en un abrazo. Eso se estaba saliendo de control.

-¡No sabes nada sobre Itachi-san! ¡No puedes juzgarle! ¡No sigas diciendo esas tonterías sobre él! ¡NO SABES NADA! – comenzó a revolverse, furiosa, en los brazos de Naruto. Su rostro se enrojecía por la ira y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-¡Kishasa, calla! – Naruto sabía que, si no le detenía, aquello sería revelado. No podía permitirlo, se lo debía a Itachi.

-¡¿Callarme?! ¡¿Callarme, Naruto?! ¡¿No crees que ya haya callado lo suficiente?! ¡¿No crees que es injusto que juzguen a Itachi-san tan mal, aun muerto?! – Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y se debatía en esos morenos brazos, Naruto aguantaba lo mejor que podía los golpes y arañazos, aun sin que ella luchara en serio, le era difícil el controlarla, – ¡No puedo callar, Naruto! ¡No puedo! – Se liberó al fin y encaró al rubio – ¡No puedo callar ante esto! – Señaló a Sasuke - ¡Itachi-san dio todo para que él viviese, ¡incluso su vida!, no es justo que hable así de él! ¡No es justo y lo sabes! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo la verdadera historia! ¡Sabes cómo ocurrió todo! ¡LO SABES! – Sasuke se perdió, todos se perdieron, – ¡¿Y aun así me pides que calle?! ¡No, Naruto! ¡NO! – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, ya nadie entendía.

-Kishasa, por favor, vamos fuera para que tomes aire, – Naruto estaba tenso y preocupado, mirando de reojo a Sasuke se acercó a su amiga e intentó tomarla por los hombros. Por Itachi, debía proteger sus secretos.

-¡No me toques! – se alejó.

-¿Q-que dices sobre Itachi? – Sasuke sentía un malestar. Kishasa y Naruto le vieron de reojo.

-No es algo de tu interés. Vamos fuera, Kish – de nuevo intentó sacarla.

-¡He dicho que no me toques! – Se escabulló de nuevo y caminó hacia la puerta por su cuenta.

-¡Oye, ¿qué sabes tú sobre mi clan e Itachi?! – llamó Sasuke.

-No tienes algo que saber, Sasuke – se adelantó Naruto – Kishasa, recuerda tu promesa – intentó.

-Mi promesa – susurró la chica – mi promesa ya no es válida – se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Kish… – Naruto caminó en su dirección.

-¡Díganme que pasa con Itachi! – interrumpió Sasuke. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada. No le estaba ayudando.

-¡Te he dicho que nada, ya cierra la boca! – El rubio tocó la espalda de Kishasa y le empujó para salir – vayámonos.

-Hmp – ella quitó su agarre y sacó algo de la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo, donde guardaba una pequeña libreta y lápices para comunicarse, – Itachi-san me pidió no decir nada, pero… – observó el cuaderno de tapas negras que tenía entre manos –…no me prohibió que no te dejara leer su diario – Naruto tembló. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

Se suponía que ellos protegerían sus secretos, ¿por qué Kishasa iba a romper sus propias reglas?

-Kishasa, no… – intentó tomar el cuaderno.

-Naruto – ella se movió – he respetado tu deseo de no hablar sobre lo tuyo, pero, si te interpones en esto, no dudaré en hablar – le vio, seria. Naruto bajó la vista y apretó los puños.

-Juegas sucio, Kishasa – suspiró, dándose por vencido. Kish caminó hasta la cama de Sasuke.

-En esta libreta – miraba el cuaderno de tapas negras y con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en una de las caras – en esta libreta Itachi-san escribió todo sobre su vida desde que tenía unos pocos años de vida hasta poco antes de la masacre de tu clan – alzó la vista y sus ojos chocaron con los de Sasuke – la encontré cuando fuimos por primera vez a su casa – aclaró – estaba en un escondite secreto que Itachi-san tenía, por ello, cuando revisaron su hogar, no lo encontraron – dudó un segundo antes de extender el objeto hacia el azabache – si deseas saber la verdad solo tienes que leerla – el joven permaneció indeciso un segundo antes de extender su mano y tomar el cuaderno, Kishasa se giró y anduvo hacia la salida – Uchiha Sasuke, espero que cuando leas esto quites esa oscuridad de tu corazón y sigas el camino que Itachi-san quería que siguieras. No tomes la decisión equivocada. No hagas que su muerte sea en vano – salió de prisa, Hinata no dudó para ir tras ella.

-Sasuke – Naruto aún permanecía en el cuarto, mirando hacia la puerta, el ojinegro alzó la vista del diario de Itachi y vio a su amigo. Las palabras de la menor le habían perturbado.

-¿Mh?

-Lo que vas a leer es confidencial, solo lo saben unos cuantos, para ser exactos solo Kishasa, los que Itachi nombra ahí y yo, por ello no debes decir algo a nadie – inició su andar – aunque supongo que se enterarán de todas formas, conociéndote – sonrió de medio lado, ocultando su molestia.

-¿Tan secreto es eso que lo quieren mantener oculto? – preguntó Sai.

-No es por lo secreto, es por lo que conlleva saberlo – suspiró Naruto – Sasuke, no soy el más indicado para decirte esto, pero… – le miró de reojo – si vas a tomar una decisión luego de leer ese diario, espero que sea la correcta, usa tu cerebro y corazón para tomarla, no actúes a lo estúpido y te ciegues por tu maldito orgullo Uchiha. No defraudes a Itachi – volvió a su andar rumbo a la puerta susurrando lo último. Maldición, incluso él se estaba viendo afectado por la situación.

-Naruto, yo ya tomé mi decisión sobre mi destino. Voy a servir como ninja de Konoha y voy a restaurar el honor de mi clan, nada de lo que lea o me digan hará que cambie de parecer – dijo el Uchiha con seriedad y una tenue sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza. Que diferente era ese Sasuke del arrogante que conoció en un pasado. Bueno, siempre supo que él podía ser así muy en el fondo.

-Espero no cambies de opinión – salió, escuchando una última cosa antes de abandonar la residencia.

-¡También tome la decisión de hacer que te quedes, no importa cómo, lo lograré! – gritó Sasuke. Naruto volvió a sonreír con tristeza.

-Demasiado tarde, teme – susurró antes de ir en la búsqueda de su amiga.

.

.

.

Hinata miraba a lo lejos como Kishasa se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol, a esa niña debía encantarle el aire exterior. Se quedó de pie un momento, dudando de que hacer, hasta que se decidió y acercó a ella, tomando lugar a su lado. Kishasa estaba con las piernas abrazadas y el rostro hundido en ellas.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Hinata le miró.

-Tan bien como si me hubiesen golpeado un millón de veces – comentó, sarcástica.

-¿Quieres que…?

-¡Kishasa-nee! – Naruto llegó corriendo a su lado y se plantó delante de ella.

-Si vienes a sermonearme, mejor vete, – dijo con tristeza sin alzar la vista. Hinata vio como Naruto relajaba su semblante y se pasaba la mano por sus rubios cabellos, con gesto nervioso.

-No vengo a reclamarte nada, sé porque lo has hecho aún en contra de los deseos de Itachi-san – se sentó al otro lado de su compañera – sé qué te parece mal que Sasuke hable así de él, después de todo siempre significó mucho para ti.

-Itachi-san no merece ese desprecio por parte de Uchiha Sasuke. No merecía nada de lo que le tocó vivir – ambos miraron a la nada con un semblante decaído. Uzumaki hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar la historia.

-Ya lo sé – Naruto pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su compañera – ya lo sé – repitió abrazándola y suspirando.

Hinata miraba a Naruto, con ese semblante lleno de tristeza y dolor, con esa faceta que tantas veces vio de lejos, ella también deseaba decirles algo que ayudara, ¿pero qué? Ni siquiera sabía porque defendían tanto al hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-Hinata-san – la aludida volteó a ver a Kishasa.

-D-dime.

-Te vamos a contar la historia de Uchiha Itachi para que entiendas nuestro sentir– la ojiperla abrió los ojos con sorpresa, igual que Naruto, pero asintió.

Uzumaki no estuvo seguro de si eso era una buena idea. Uzumaki se preguntó porqué de pronto su compañera era tan parlanchina, ¿tendría que ver el hecho de necesitar desahogar su dolor? Si ese era el caso, él también aprovecharía esa oportunidad para dejar salir un poco del peso en su pecho.

.

.

.

-¿Vas a leerlo? – Neji y los demás continuaban en el cuarto de Sasuke, el azabache miraba el diario sin animarse a abrirlo.

-Supongo – suspiró.

-En ese caso, mejor nos retiramos, – Temari salió y los demás le siguieron, quedándose Sakura rezagada, cuando se iba a levantar del lado de Sasuke este le tomó por la muñeca, obligándola a quedarse sentada junto a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?

-Quédate – pidió en un susurro y viendo la libreta – por favor, yo no puedo leer esto solo – admitió pasados unos segundos. Sakura sonrió, si le pedía aquello era porque le tenía un buen aprecio y la suficiente confianza. Era feliz de saber que había logrado derribar algunas barreras en el corazón de Sasuke.

-Bueno – se sentó mejor en la cama, a su lado, subiendo las piernas al colchón; Sasuke se movió un poco para que se pusiera cómoda. Unos minutos más y el azabache inspiró profundo.

-Aquí voy – abrió el diario en la primera página:

 _He decidido empezar este diario hoy, cuando un nuevo ser ha llegado a la familia: mi hermano menor. Fui a verle al hospital escapándome de los entrenamientos de mi padre, me dejaron pasar al cuarto a ver a mi madre y, cuando entré, lo vi. Vi a mi pequeño hermanito, estaba dormido en el regazo de madre. Se veía tan indefenso que le juré que lo protegería siempre._

 _Madre me dejó cargarle, fue un momento muy especial para mí, el conocer a mi hermano y tenerle cerca. Juro que siempre veré por su bienestar._

 _Uchiha Itachi._

.

.

 _Mi hermano menor ya está en casa, le han puesto el nombre de Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Será un gran shinobi, estoy seguro._

 _No pude estar mucho tiempo con él ya que padre me llamó para entrenar y luego de eso fui a hacer algunas investigaciones por los alrededores de Konoha. Quiero saber todo lo posible sobre el mundo shinobi y conocer cada detalle que me pueda hacer más fuerte para proteger a mi familia, en especial a Sasuke._

El Uchiha leía cada palabra con algo de conmoción, ¿en verdad aquello lo escribió su hermano? En la parte alta de las hojas solo ponía algunos números, tal vez los meses, él día o el año en que escribió las cosas. También había algunos grabados sobre sus investigaciones, seguro, y preguntas como, ¿qué son los ninja?, ¿para que vivimos?, ¿quién es el futuro de nuestra aldea?, la paz, ¿cuánto durará?

Continuó leyendo, apuntes sobre la guerra, sobre un tal Minato que había sido nombrado Hokage hacía unos años y que Itachi calificaba de apto para el trabajo. Sobre una amiga de su madre llamada Kushina que era espontánea y pronto tendría un hijo al lado del Hokage. Sobre el ataque del Kyuubi, en esa parte hacían falta hojas. Cosas sobre cómo obtuvo el Sharingan y el dolor que conllevaba poseerlo. Muchas cosas revelaba ese diario pero, sobre todo, ahí estaban: cada uno de los pequeños o grandes logros de Uchiha Sasuke estaban plasmados en las páginas. Su primer paso, su primer diente, su primera palabra –aniki-, su primer día en la academia. Todo. Sakura leía junto con él en silencio. Llegaron a las notas que le interesaban:

 _Hoy he sido nombrado líder de un escuadrón ANBU, solo tengo trece años y ya debo de cargar con la responsabilidad que conlleva tener la vida de unas personas en tus manos. He hablado sobre ello con Shizui, a quien considero un hermano mayor. Le he contado todo, mis inseguridades, sobre si estoy calificado para el trabajo._

 _-Lo estás, sé que lo harás bien – fueron las palabras que me brindó. Me sentí mejor cuando me lo dijo._

 _Luego hablamos de la guerra y los planes del clan. Igual comentamos sobre un joven, Uzumaki Naruto, el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi que atacó la aldea hace ya varios años. Nos damos cuenta de que el mundo es injusto. Hacer cargar con ese peso a un simple niño, pobre, veo de lejos como le maltratan y no puedo hacer algo por él. Sé quién es, lástima que él no._

.

.

 _Regresé de una reunión con el Hokage, me han dado la tarea de ser un espía en mi propio clan, pues temen que los Uchiha estemos planeando una rebelión. He aceptado, es mi deber como ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja velar por la paz de la misma._

 _Esta noche tenemos reunión con las cabecillas de los Uchiha, veré que pasa._

.

.

 _Las sospechas de los miembros del consejo y del Hokage han sido confirmadas. El Clan Uchiha está dispuesto a iniciar una guerra civil para tomar el control de la aldea. Cuando le he preguntado a mi padre porqué me ha respondido que es por nuestro honor, que ya no podemos seguir siendo simples marionetas del Hokage._

 _Presiento que todo esto se debe a la antigua rivalidad entre Uchiha Madara y Hashirama Senju. No puedo creer que mi clan me pida que haga de espía en los escuadrones ANBU y averigüe debilidades de la aldea y si el Hokage ya sabe de la rebelión. He aceptado para no levantar sospechas, pero mi principal deber es proteger a la aldea y asegurar la paz._

 _Lo siento, padre, en esta ocasión no actuaré como un miembro del clan Uchiha, sino como un ninja de la Hoja._

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos al leer esa parte, ¿rebelión? ¿Guerra? ¿Su padre haciendo mal? ¿El deber como ninja de la Hoja o del clan? Dios, ¿de qué iba eso? Continuó con su lectura sin notar que Sakura se preocupaba por él al verle tan pálido.

 _No puedo creer que Shizui esté muerto. No puedo. Falté a una reunión del clan para hablar con él y enterándome de que el director de la Raíz ANBU le ha arrancado uno de sus ojos. Imposible. Todavía recuerdo nuestro encuentro a la perfección, en especial sus palabras:_

 _-…Ya no hay manera de parar el golpe de estado de los Uchiha. Va a tener lugar una revuelta civil en la Hoja y los otros países aprovecharan eso para atacar. Se convertirá en una guerra. Cuando intenté parar el golpe de estado con el Kotoamatsukami Danzo robó mi ojo derecho. No confía en mi, decidí proteger la aldea por mí mismo, – Shizui me miró con su único ojo y comprendí mejor la gravedad del asunto – probablemente intente obtener también mi ojo izquierdo. Te lo daré a ti antes de que eso pase – no pude evitar que se lo arrancara – eres mi mejor amigo y al único que puedo pedirle esto: por favor protege la aldea y el nombre de los Uchiha – tuve que aceptar esto mientras le veía morir._

 _He obtenido el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno. Lo que haré ahora, será para cumplir con su petición, para proteger Konoha y la dignidad del clan Uchiha. Para proteger a Sasuke._

 _Aún no sé muy bien que haré sin Shizui a mi lado. ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? Se supone que estábamos juntos en esto y ahora solo quedo yo. Shizui, amigo, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que tu muerte no sea en vano y la paz dure un poco más en la aldea. Lo juro. Cumpliré tu deseo con estos ojos que me has dado._

.

.

 _El líder de la Raíz ANBU me ha llamado, Danzo. Sabía que tenía malas intenciones pero ahora lo tengo muy confirmado. Quiere matar al clan. Acabar hasta con él último de los Uchiha. No puede ser que me pidan a mí que los mate. No podré con esto. Shizui, ¿qué harías en mi lugar?_

.

.

 _He tenido un encuentro con Uchiha Madara. Está vivo. Lo noté rondando desde hace varios días cerca del santuario Uchiha y hoy lo he podido confrontar. Hablamos. Él desea vengarse del clan que le dio la espalda y piensa matarlos a todos y luego destruir Konoha. No puede ser que vengan solo problemas a esta aldea._

.

.

 _Sarutobi-sama, en contra de todos sus deseos, me ha pedido que extermine a mi clan. Los ancianos del consejo y ese bastardo de Danzo han logrado su cometido, lo convencieron de que era la mejor opción al ver que el dialogo entre ambas partes no resultaba. Estoy consciente de que Sarutobi-sama no desea esto, ni siquiera ha estado de acuerdo, pero es que ese viejo de la Raíz…_

 _Maldición, no he podido decir lo de Madara, ¿Qué hago? Ya he aceptado la misión. Voy a matar a mi clan, pero les he impuesto una condición: no mataré a mi hermano, no a Sasuke. Les he pedido que lo dejen vivir o si no me pondré del lado contrario. Sasuke apenas es un niño, no creo que deba pagar por los errores de los mayores. Al final accedieron. Que bien por mi hermano._

 _Al anochecer fui a buscar a Madara, diciéndole que mañana, a esa hora, le ayudaría a matar a los Uchiha con dos condiciones: que dejara vivo a mi hermano y que no atacara la aldea. Él accedió a mis términos. Entonces, mañana…_

.

.

 _Hoy es el día. Es momento de terminar con todo, dentro de poco anochecerá y será la hora de matar a mi clan. Por suerte Sasuke ha decidido practicar este día, sé que llegará tarde, gracias al cielo, no deseo que vea esto._

 _Madre me ha traído la cena. Me duele tanto lo que voy a hacer, sin embargo, es por el bien de Konoha, es por el bien del clan, para mantener el honor y no caer en la deshora. Para que nos recuerden por las cosas buenas que hicimos y no por levantar una guerra civil y traer la destrucción a la villa. Para que la voluntad de Shizui sea cumplida._

 _Solo espero que Sasuke se sepa cuidar él solo, ya que no podré estar más a su lado. Me culparan de esto y deberé irme de la aldea, además, hay una organización: Akatsuki, que debo de vigilar para que no le den problemas a la villa, por eso debo marchar. Esto es lo único que me duele más que matar a mi clan. El hacer pasar por semejante agonía a Sasuke._

 _Kami-sama sabe que Sasuke es lo único que me preocupa más que mi vida, solo él sabe cuánto amo a mi pequeño hermano._

 _Perdón, Sasuke, perdóname por lo que haré, lo lamento, pero lo prefiero a verte morir en un guerra o a que vivas cosas como las que he vivido. Hermano, discúlpame, te crearé una ilusión que será más dolorosa que la realidad de esta noche. Espero que puedas restaurar nuestro clan y que lo mantengas en ese puesto de honor que ocupó._

 _Sasuke, vive. Vive por tus sueños, vive por tu aldea, vive por tus convicciones, vive por ti mismo. Sé un buen shinobi, sé una gran persona, sé todo lo que jamás seré. Sé feliz, ototo. Siempre te amaré._

 _Ya ha anochecido, es tiempo…_

Hasta ese punto llegaba el relato de Itachi. Hasta ese punto Uchiha Sasuke notó como las lágrimas caían sobre el papel que ya tenía huellas secas de llanto. Apretó la libreta entre sus manos y unos brazos le rodearon. Sakura. Sakura le abrazaba.

-No llores, Sasuke-kun – susurró contra su cabeza, y el azabache se dejó llevar por primera vez en años. Dejó el diario a un lado y le correspondió el abrazo a su compañera de equipo.

-No puedo creer que todo fuera una mentira – susurró en su regazo y ocultando su rostro. Le apenaba llorar, sin embargo, en serio que le hacía falta.

-Lo hizo por tu bien – Sakura se mordió el labio y Sasuke ya no habló, no habían palabras capaces de expresar como se sentía.

Solo pedía desahogarse y que aquello si fuera una ilusión. Es decir, mató a su hermano, quien siempre le quiso, mató a quien le salvo la vida y a quien protegió la aldea, aunque aún no se lo creía del todo. Tendría que ver de nuevo a esa chiquilla, a Naruto. A las personas que, al parecer, sabían más que él mismo.

-Aniki – suspiró Sasuke.

.

.

.

-Qué historia tan más triste – susurró Hinata cuando el relato terminase.

-Ahora sabes porque nos molestaron tanto las palabras de Uchiha Sasuke – Kishasa miraba un punto vano.

-Itachi-san siempre veló por el teme, siempre – susurró Naruto. El viento les agitaba los cabellos. Guardaron silencio. Hinata fue complice de su dolor por un instante.

-¡Oigan! – Suigetsu y Omoi venían corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Hinata se levantó.

-Sasuke quiere hablar contigo – anunció el albino a la menor – de hecho, con ambos – miró también a Naruto, quien le ignoró. Kishasa suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de ponerse en pie.

-Si eso quiere, pues vamos – dijo antes de seguirles. Naruto les vio y miró al cielo, resignado.

.

.

.

-…Y ella le dio un diario donde decía que estaba escrita la verdadera historia – Sai se encontraba delante de Danzo – ¿qué hago, Danzo-sama? – el líder de la Raíz estaba molesto, furioso. Pero se mantuvo tranquilo, era mejor guardar las apariencias y planear algo más efectivo que salir a la luz.

-Nada, solo sigue vigilando, – contestó antes de marcharse. Sai le vio partir y se sintió confundido, con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Era un doble agente en su propia aldea. Lo peor era que estaba engañando a alguien muy especial. Suspiró y se retiró.

.

.

.

-¿Qué quieres? – lanzó la pregunta Kishasa una vez que estuvieron solo ella, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke en el cuarto del Uchiha.

-Este diario, ¿es verdad todo lo que dice? – alzó la libreta negra.

-Cada palabra.

-No entiendo – terminó suspirando el azabache dejando caer el cuaderno sobre sus piernas – no entiendo y no me lo creo del todo.

-¿Qué no puedes creer? – se aventuró a preguntar Naruto.

-Que Itachi siempre fue el hermano que creí, que no fue un bastardo asesino sin sentimientos. No puedo creer que él siempre velara por mí y por la aldea. No puedo creer que haya hecho lo que hizo para protegernos a todos – soltó el Uchiha viendo el diario.

-¿Por qué no lo crees?

-Por qué, todo lo que viví, todas las veces que lo vi después de eso, incluso el día de nuestra batalla final – alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los Akatsuki – ¡el en verdad tenía la intensión de matarme! Por eso no me creo que…

-Uchiha Sasuke – Kishasa se cruzó de brazos y le miró, severa, molesta, – todo es cierto y, para probarlo, solo hace falta pensar un poquito.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Sakura apretaba la mano derecha de su único amor.

-Itachi-san pudo matarte la misma noche que mató a su clan, pero no lo hizo. Ahora sabes por qué.

-Eso fue por… – no dejó que finalizara su frase.

-El día en que vino a la aldea, no vino para causar estragos, vino para recordarles a los miembros del consejo y a Danzo que seguía vivo y que nadie te podía poner una mano encima, incluso si el Tercer Hokage había fallecido.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando lo enfrentaste en la posada hace ya unos años, él pudo matarte sin dudar ni sudar, más no lo hizo, solo te aplicó un genjutsu y te dejó vivir, comprendiendo que aún no estabas listo para enfrentarlo, – Sasuke iba analizando todo conforme escuchaba – y el día de su batalla final – apretó sus brazos un poco – ese día él pudo matarte sin problemas, pero no lo hizo.

-¡Lo intentó!

-No, solo te orilló a usar el poder de Orochimaru-senpai para liberarte del sello maldito y de un pusible futuro control mental de su parte – Sasuke se vio el hombro izquierdo, ya no tenía la marca, – todo lo que hizo Itachi-san siempre fue por y para tu bienestar – finalizó dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto lo de que los miembros del consejo fueron quienes le ordenaron matar a su clan? – Haruno vio a los dos jóvenes que estaban en pie. Naruto no se atrevió a hablar. Él era un idiota cuando se trataba ese tipo de temas y seguro metía la pata, además, él continuaba respetando el deseo de Itachi de mantener aquello en alto secreto.

-Desafortunadamente, sí – suspiró Kishasa, pasaron otros segundos de silencio, – bueno, Uchiha Sasuke, has conocido toda la verdad sobre Itachi-san, dime, ¿aún quieres que te quite sus ojos? – Se vieron – todavía estoy a tiempo para hacerlo.

-No – dijo al fin el muchacho – quiero conservarlos. Son una parte de él y me sentará bien un poco más de poder, por si acaso – sonrió levemente mirándoles con advertencia.

-Ajá, la otra pregunta – Kishasa se remojó sus labios con la lengua antes de hablar – ¿piensas hacer lo que él quería? – hubo un nuevo silencio.

-No – Naruto y Kishasa fruncieron el ceño ante tal respuesta, antes de que Uchiha sonriera algo arrogante, – pienso hacer mucho más.

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a restaurar mi clan, voy a proteger a la aldea, voy a ser una gran persona y voy a ser feliz – sonrió – aunque muero de ganas por pegarle un par de puñetazos a ese tal Danzo – Naruto sonrió y Kishasa hizo una mueca de aceptación por el leve discurso. Estaban seguros de que Itachi-san estaría orgulloso de él.

-Me temo que no puedes golpearlo, si él sabe que tú estás enterado de la verdad las cosas se pondrán feas.

-Bueno, ya veremos.

-Ok, si es todo, me voy – la chiquilla dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

-Tengo una última pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué Itachi decidió morir en mis manos? – la jovencita se detuvo al tocar el pomo de la puerta.

-Porque así serías un héroe y el clan Uchiha tendría más gloria, y porque era su deber como tu hermano. Si lo matabas ibas a estar en paz y podrías ser plenamente feliz – contestó antes de salir.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Sakura aún mantenía sus manos unidas a las de Sasuke.

-Aún le duele hablar de Itachi-san, después de todo él fue su mundo por mucho tiempo – respondió Naruto yendo a la salida. Tenía que vigilar que ella estuviera bien.

-Naruto, también sigue en pie lo que dije sobre ti – advirtió Sasuke. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Lo sé, pero…

-No digas que es tarde, porque nunca lo es. Mírame, deje la venganza y estoy aquí, dispuesto a salvar vidas y a salvar a mi tonto amigo cabeza hueca, – dijo con un tono divertido – aunque siempre pensé que sería al revés, que sería yo quien estaría en tu lugar, siendo parte de una organización criminal, – comentó con ironía – pero bueno, el punto es que volveremos a ser el equipo 7 o me dejo de llamar Uchiha Sasuke – sonrió arrogante.

-Hmp – Naruto salió, evitando decirle que, quizá, debería de ir pensando en otro nombre.

Ese Sasuke, lo único que le traía con esa actitud de niñito bueno era una gran confusión de ideas y una migraña de pesadilla. Cielos. Ahora extrañaba al arrogante, frio y estúpido vengador. Sonrió ante su ocurrencia.

-Bueno, Sasuke-kun, creo que es mejor que descanses otro poco para que no te cueste tanto adaptarte a esos ojos – Sakura se levantó y quitó el diario de las manos del Uchiha. Sasuke asintió.

-Sí – Sakura apagó la lamparita y se dispuso a salir – Sakura – se giró por el llamado – gracias por estar conmigo – dijo algo apenado. La peli rosa sonrió, encantada con esa faceta de Sasuke.

-Por nada, siempre estaré para lo que necesites, Sasuke-kun – fue su respuesta antes de salir. Uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

Le encantaba esa idea.

.

.

.

 _-En dos días iremos a destruir Konoha –_ Pain hablaba mentalmente con Kishasa.

 _-Sí, estaré lista._

 _-¿Qué hay de Naruto?_

 _-Aún no toma su elección_ – suspiró con pesadez.

 _-¿Crees que nos traicione?_

 _-No estoy segura._

 _-No importa, de todas formas destruiremos Konoha para cortar esos lazos y para avanzar un poco hacia nuestra meta_ – el hombre sonaba seguro.

- _Entendido._

 _-Me marcho. Recuerda, en dos días has lo acordado._

 _-Sí. Salúdeme a todos, por favor, y dígale que no se preocupe, que estoy bien._

 _-Se lo diré, adiós_ – cortó la comunicación y Kishasa suspiró abrazando sus piernas. Estaba sentada en una esquina de la cama. Vio a su lado por el vidrio de la puerta corrediza y pudo divisar a Naruto sentado en el balcón. Estaba pensando. Suspiró de nuevo, eso no era bueno.

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y una punzada se instaló en su pecho. Maldijo por lo bajo. Se paró de prisa y fue al baño, ante las miradas de Tenten, Neji, Shino y Kiba. Aquello empeoraba.

.

.

.

No puedo creer que Kishasa-nee le haya dejado saber toda la verdad al teme. ¡Pero que locura! Llevo una mano a mi cabeza y revuelvo mis cabellos. La brisa me refresca y la luna asoma un poco proporcionándome algo de luz. Me quedo en blanco, disfrutando de esa poca sensación de paz.

Aun me sorprende que Sasuke tomase de forma tan madura lo de su hermano, pensé que se arrancaría con otra venganza. Supongo que no lo hace porque ahora se ha dado cuenta de que tiene mucho que perder, como por ejemplo Sakura-chan. Je, creen que soy tan despistado, pues no. Ya vi que Sasuke le empieza a tener un cariño especial. Bueno, al fin se le va a hacer a Sakura. Seguro restauran el clan más pronto de lo que se piensa. Golpeo mi frente con una mano.

Ay, dios, que ridiculeces se me ocurren. Suspiro.

Ahora que lo pienso, a mí también me gustaría formar una familia, siempre he estado tan solo. Me pregunto si…Hinata-chan se casaría con alguien como yo…

¡¿Eeeeeh?!

¡Momento, Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Quita esos pensamientos de tu mente! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡¿Hinata casada contigo?!

¿Y por qué no?

Porque uno, eres un monstruo; dos, estás en Akatsuki; y tres, piensas destruir Konoha.

Destruir Konoha.

Cielos, ¿qué hago? ¿En verdad pienso destruir Konoha? Maldición. Me mesó la sien con frustración.

Destruir Konoha. No destruir Konoha. Destruir. No destruir.

¡AAAAAGGGGH! ¡Qué confusión! ¡Maldita sea! Alzo la vista y me topo con la luna. Itachi, ayuda. Ah, pero que estúpido, Itachi está muerto, ya no me puede ayudar más. Entonces…veo hacia adentro, Kish no está en la cama, ¿a dónde fue? Mierda, no tampoco ella puede ayudarme, ella siempre estará del lado de Akatsuki. Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición! Muerdo mi puño, irritado.

¡Maldita sea mi vida! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Con quién puedo compartir esto?! ¡¿Cómo puedo aclarar mis ideas?!

Me frustro y suspiro. Me pongo en pie y apoyo mis brazos en el barandal del balcón. El viento mese mis cabellos. Cierro los ojos. En mi vida había pensado tanto. La culpa la tiene esa estúpida rana que me vino a dejar este estúpido libro que escribió el viejo pervertido. Saco el libro algo gastado de mi bolso ninja. Ah, maldito ero-sannin, hasta muerto me sigues dando problemas. Me he leído la historia y ya no sé qué creer. En verdad me conmueve que yo lleve el nombre de aquel héroe, pero… ¡Agh!

Destruir o no Konoha.

Destruir o no Konoha.

Si.

No.

Tal vez…

¡MIERDA! Inhalo intentando calmarme para que nadie note mi frustración. ¡Maldita sea! Solo me estoy ganando un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Veo el libro, luego pienso en Akatsuki, Konoha, Akatsuki… ¡joder!

 _-Naruto, la decisión que tomes, la debes tomar con él corazón. Tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo a la hora de elegir entre los dos caminos que se te ponen delante._

Suspiro de nuevo, aún tengo muy presentes las palabras de Kishasa-nee, ¿qué habrá querido decirme a ciencia cierta? También me acuerdo de las palabras de Itachi:

 _\- …A veces podemos confundirnos y errar de camino, mira mi ejemplo, pero, siempre se pueden enmendar las cosas y hacerlas mejores. Si tu deseo es quedarte con Akatsuki, quédate, pero, si aún te sientes ligado a Konoha, ve por todo y no dudes en recuperar esa vida y hacerla más feliz_ – recuerdo como me sonrió tipo Uchiha al decírmelas. Igual recuerdo haberme burlado de él y decirle que parecía un debilucho hablando de ese modo, y también recuerdo el golpe que me lleve cortesía de Kish por hablar así de su maestro favorito. Me rio yo solo. Ah, sí que estoy mal.

 _-Claro que estás mal, mocoso_ – me sobresalto con la voz.

 _-¿Kyuubi?_ – alzo una ceja, ya no me hablaba desde que Kishasa lo selló muy bien al fondo de mi mente. Espero unos segundos. No hay respuesta, quizá solo me lo imaginé.

Otro suspiro. A este paso me ganaré un apodo referente a eso, tal vez Hidan…oh, Hidan ya está muerto. Rayos, ¿y yo porque lamento esa muerte? Genial, más confusión, gracias noble corazón.

Veo hacia la calle, Hinata viene caminando en dirección al departamento. Sonrió involuntariamente.

Otra brisa, esta vez cálida me da en la cara y despeja un poco mi humeante cabeza. Sonrió sin saber porque y me adentro en la residencia dispuesto a olvidar por un momento esto de tomar una elección. Ya llegará la respuesta cuando sea el momento…

…O eso creo.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, creí que no lo lograría, estuve -y estoy- bastante ocupada con algunos proyectos universitarios y de mis otros cursos, además de mis otros proyectos aquí -la inspiración llega en los momentos más inoportunos-. Sé que no es una excusa del todo, pero es mi justificación.

Espero les gustase esta pequeña especie de prólogo para lo que viene, y lo que viene es otro prólogo para lo siguiente, jaja. Podría decirse que ya vamos a más de la mitad de la historia, por si se lo preguntaban. Dentro de poco conocerán la elección de Naruto.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.

~o~o~o

 **ichimaruuu:** la muerte de Itachi siempre dolerá. En cuanto a lo otro...no responderé xD por favor, continúa leyendo.

 **Krystyam091:** existen algunos hechos que no deben ser cambiados (?). ¿Esperabas esto en este capítulo?


	39. Chapter 39

Notas abajo.

Capítulo corto.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 39: El Ataque Comienza: La Invasión De Pain. Naruto, Es Hora De Elegir.

Los dos días pasaron volando. Naruto estaba más nervioso a cada segundo y Kishasa intentaba ignorar el porqué de ese nerviosismo. Aunque era más que evidente: le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a lo del ataque a Konoha. Bueno, ¿y a ella qué? A fin de cuentas, no importando su elección, ella ya tenía un camino trazado. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Estaban caminando rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, la verdad era que Naruto ni ganas tenía de entrenar, ni de salir ni de hacer algo en particular. Solo deseaba tumbarse en algún sitio y cerrar los ojos para descansar; quizá nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero comenzaba a extrañar los días en lo que buscaba relajarse a la sombra de un árbol y era interrumpido por Deidara, Hidan o Kisame, quienes le buscaban para tener algún enfrentamiento. Esos enfrentamientos eran el mejor de los entrenamientos. Ahora lo que hacía no sabía si podía llamarse de era forma, además, ya era bastante tarde para entrenar, pero Kishasa no le dejaría pasar un entrenamiento, apegándose a las reglas de Akatsuki.

Por otro lado, la chica sabía que era ya casi la hora de…

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y Naruto, como siempre, se fue por su lado. Los acompañantes de ese día, Hinata, Shikamaru y Karui se quedaron con la niña. Kishasa se puso a pensar un poco: Temari ya se había ido a su aldea, bien. Killer Bee igual se había ido ya que el Raikage estaba muy pesado, ella no se opuso, a final de cuentas, ya tenían un poco de lo que necesitaban de él, solo se quedaron sus pupilos. Sakura y los otros estaban demasiado ocupados con Uchiha Sasuke como para notar cosas raras. El resto estaba, igual, muy ocupado.

La jovencita miró el cielo.

- _Ya es hora_ – resonó la voz masculina en sus pensamientos.

 _-Entendido_ – suspiró la niña, cerrando por un momento sus ojos.

Vio a Naruto y sus pensamientos no eran alentadores, todo en su mente era un caos. ¿Le decía? No, mejor no, con la confusión que llevaba encima capaz y les arruinaba todo. No debía haber fallas en su plan. Se puso en pie con lentitud y echó a andar en una dirección inespecificada.

-¿Dónde vas? – Shikamaru habló.

-Necesito estar sola – su semblante sombrío y el que no hubiese hecho nada malo en días hizo a Shikamaru asentir.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes – ella miró al lado opuesto como afirmación. Pronto Nara se arrepentiría de ello, demasiado pronto.

La menor caminó hasta perderse entre unos arbustos y luego hizo reconocimiento. Perfecto, el ninja de la Raíz no estaba cerca. Creó un clon de hielo y lo mandó a andar rondando cerca de los shinobi, confiando en que ni Hinata notaría el cambio. Luego ella desapareció su chakra e hizo unos sellos para reaparecer en otro campo al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Naruto. Suspiró de nuevo mirando al cielo, despidiéndose de aquellos recuerdos creados en ese lugar:

-Perdón, Itachi-san, pero sabes porque lo hago – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y usar su técnica de espacio-tiempo.

-Bien hecho – le felicitó un hombre de cabellos naranjas que estaba al frente de otros cinco sujetos muy extraños, los seis Caminos del Dolor de Pain, todos con el mismo tono de cabello y perforaciones, y una dama de cabello azulado.

-Gracias, Pain-sama – susurró con la mirada baja – me costó un poco de trabajo deshacer la barrera protectora sin que lo notaran, pero lo logré por usted, Pain-sama – comentó con una tenue sonrisa y mirándole, esperando ver en sus ojos el orgullo dirigido hacia ella, – veo que ha reemplazado a Camino Animal.

-Así debía ser – contestó fríamente.

-Ya veo – de nuevo bajó su mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

Ojalá fuera así de fácil reemplazar el dolor por otro sentimiento menos aterrador.

-¿Estás bien? – Konan se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Sí, copia de Konan-san – ella sabía que sólo era un clon de papel.

-¿Segura?

-Segura, solo he usado mucho chakra para lograr mi cometido – intentó sonreír al excusarse. Intentó ser ella.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? – El Camino Deva llamó su atención. Kishasa no le miró, insegura, – se retractó – el hombre frunció el ceño.

-No – se apresuró a negar – aún no se decide y alguien se tenía que quedar con nuestros vigilantes para no levantar sospechas – informó la chica, – él, él aún es parte de Akatsuki – se apresuró a completar.

-Bueno, espero que eso no cambie – dijo el líder.

-Lo sé – susurró de nuevo.

-Muy bien, es hora – se volvió a los otros – empiecen – dijo y los cuatro asintieron – Kishasa, ya sabes que hacer.

-Sí – asintió, su deber era ir y recuperar el otro cuerpo de Pain. Se desvaneció y los otros se movilizaron.

-¿Está bien que…?

-Konan, haz tu trabajo – Pain igual se fue a cumplir con su cometido. La mujer suspiró y le siguió. No le agradaba el ambiente que se estaba dando.

.

.

.

Una fuerte explosión se hizo escuchar a lo lejos, luego gritos. Los que estaban con Naruto vieron a sus espaldas y el rubio detuvo su entrenamiento.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! – Karui se puso en pie.

-¡Nos atacan! – informó Hinata tras haber activado su byakugan. Naruto se estremeció y apretó los puños.

-¡Imposible! – Shikamaru lucía preocupado, miró alrededor, buscando a la menor de Akatsuki.

-Mierda, se suponía que faltaban tres días – murmuró Uzumaki antes de salir corriendo con rumbo a la aldea – ese bastardo de Pain, adelantó los planes – apretó otro tanto los puños. ¿Por qué Kishasa no le había informado? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Dónde estaba su compañera?

Una serie de explosiones más le hicieron ir más rápido.

-¡Sigámosle, ahora! – Karui iba a dar un paso, cuando unas cuchillas de hielo se interpusieron.

-Lo siento, pero su oponente soy yo.

-Es un clon – dijo Hinata.

-Tsk, esto será problemático – Shikamaru y los dos mujeres se prepararon para pelear contra la niña de hielo.

Nara se recriminó por no verle venir.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – Sasuke se levantó de su cama y fue a la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver un extraño ciempiés caer sobre unas casas – ¡maldición! – con velocidad se apresuró a vestirse y tomar sus armas ninja.

-¡Sasuke-kun, nos atacan…! – Sakura entró para ver a un Sasuke ya vestido y listo para salir.

-Ya lo sé, ¡vamos! – La peli rosa asintió y salieron para ver en que podían ser útiles – _maldición, ¿qué diablos significa esto?_

.

.

.

-¡Konohamaru, chicos, salven a los aldeanos! – ordenó un shinobi de gafas.

-¡Sí, Ebisu-sensei! – respondieron, Konohamaru iba a dar un paso cuando notó una silueta familiar avanzar por los tejados. Cabello cobrizo ondeando con el viento.

-¿Kishasa-san? – tubo intención de ir y seguirle, lucía muy sospechosa, tal vez ella estaba detrás de este ataque sorpresa.

-¡Konohamaru-kun, de prisa! – el pelinegro miró a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Voy! – salió de su trance y dejó su plan a un lado, lo primordial eran las vidas de los aldeanos.

.

.

.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ordena una evacuación y que todos los ninja de alto rango disponible ayuden a contener la amenaza! – dictaba con voz trémula la Quinta Hokage desde el techo de su edificio.

-Entendido – uno de los ANBU que estaban con ella se marchó.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Una babosa gigante apareció al instante – Katsuyu, ve y cura a los heridos con ayuda de mi chakra. No te limites.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama – el animal se alejó, mirando con consternación el desastre en la aldea.

-¿Por qué pasa esto? – Suspiró antes de concentrarse en salvar vidas – _espero que él no esté involucrado._

.

.

.

-…Ya sé que pasa con estos sujetos – Shizune sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de algo, estaba en la sala de autopsias junto con otros dos ninja médicos – ¡iré a informarle a Tsunade-sama! – se dio la vuelta.

-No creo que puedas hacer eso – la pelinegra se detuvo en seco al ver a Kishasa, con su vestido negro con nubes rojas, parada delante de ella, mirándole de manera sombría.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? – la niña avanzó hacia ellos, decidida.

-Shizune-san – los médicos retrocedieron, esa aura que rodeaba a la menor no les daba buena espina.

-Oh, compañía, lástima que no quiero compañía – dijo antes de lanzarles agujas de hielo y dejar a los dos inconscientes, posiblemente muertos.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Lo siento, Shizune-san pero… – sacó un kunai de entre sus cosas –…usted debe morir por el bien de Akatsuki – sin darle tiempo de defenderse le enterró el arma en el pecho. Era veloz.

-Tú… – fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de caer. Kishasa suspiró y fue donde la mesa de autopsias. Tomó las barras de chakra negras de una charola y se las reinsertó al sexto cuerpo de Pain. Pasados unos segundos este reaccionó y abrió los ojos.

-Estamos atacando Konoha, ve con el Camino Preta, él te dará más instrucciones – le ordenó. El sujeto solo se levantó, dispuesto a ejecutar las órdenes.

-¡Kishasa! – se dio la vuelta y el rostro de Naruto fue lo que vio. El cuerpo de Pain ya se había marchado. Justo a tiempo.

-Naruto-kun, que bueno que llegas el plan…

-¡¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que se adelantaba?! – el rubio dio unas pasos, con la mirada furiosa. Kishasa frunció el ceño, esa actitud en Naruto no era lo que quería.

-¡¿Qué importa eso?! – respondió también a gritos. Lo había decidido, revisaría su mente.

-¡Importa mucho! – Naruto le tomó por los hombros, iracundo, aprovechando para comprobar que ella se encontraba en perfecto estado, no podía decir lo mismo de Shizune y sus acompañantes. Kishasa leyó sus pensamientos y puso un semblante serio. No había más dudas.

-Veo que…has tomado tu decisión – susurró antes de que Naruto abriera los ojos con sorpresa y luego le rehuyese la mirada, evitando ver como Kishasa sonreía de medio lado y con cierta complacencia.

Era justo como ellos pensaban.

.

.

.

-Esto está tomando su tiempo, creo que es hora de que hable con la Hokage – dijo Pain desde las alturas de Konoha, viendo el espectáculo de gritos, sangre y llanto en primera fila. Uchiha Sasuke y Hatake Kakashi habían logrado acabar con dos de sus cuerpos, aunque el peliblanco pagó un alto precio: su vida. Vio el clon de Konan caer y se alegró un poco de que no fuese la real. Bajó de las alturas y se plantó delante de la Hokage – quiero hablar contigo – dijo ya frente a ella. No le tomaría más de lo necesario.

-Pero si tú eres… – Tsunade estaba estupefacta –…aquel chico – comentó recordando algunas cosas del pasado. Un pasado que incluía en gran medida a Jiraiya.

-Parece que te acuerdas de mí.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿le conoce? – preguntó uno de los ANBU que estaba custodiándole, sujetando su arma.

-Un poco – la Quinta Hokage escondió su perturbación. Escondió los recuerdos que le traía el ver a ese muchacho frente a ella.

-¿Quién es? – inquirió otro ANBU.

-Soy el dios que restaurará al mundo – contestó el peli naranja haciendo estremecer a la Hokage, no era como lo recordaba, – ¿dónde está Uzumaki Naruto? – preguntó, no conocía la respuesta de ese chico, pero era mejor prevenir una traición de su parte. Era mejor saber desde ese momento su ubicación, así también podría saber si sería o no víctima de su plan, en dado caso de que no estuviese ya con la menor de Akatsuki.

-Pensé que lo sabrías, es tu subordinado, después de todo – contestó burlona la rubia. Camino Deva cerró los ojos antes de responder:

-No conozco esta aldea y también desconozco la decisión que ese jinchuuriki ha tomado, por eso lo pregunto – abrió de nuevo los ojos – ¿dónde está el Kyuubi? – repitió su interrogante.

-Hmp, no tengo idea – Tsunade se mantenía serena. Sin importar la decisión que Naruto tomara, ella aún creería en él.

Ella le protegería.

-No sirve de nada esconder al jinchuuriki, la batalla iniciará pronto de todos modos, – se miraban a los ojos – si me dices lo que quiero saber será considerado y les ayudaremos, sino…

-¡No subestimes mi poder! – Estalló Tsunade, molesta, desviando la atención de su búsqueda, – ¡solo son unos terroristas intentando acabar con la paz por la que tanto hemos luchado! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que digas, yo no hablaré! – Retó – _yo lo protegeré. Se lo debo._

-No seas arrogante – el sujeto continuaba con su expresión seria, por dentro comenzó a acumular su chakra, alertando a los ANBU por el cambio en el ambiente que le rodeaba, – déjame decirte algo de su paz: es solo violencia contra nosotros.

-¡Eso es lo que has provocado!

-Cuida tus palabras – cambió su gesto a uno más sombrío, – esta es la última advertencia de Dios: dime dónde está Naruto – permanecieron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Tsunade rompió el ambiente:

-¡No diré nada más que: utilizaremos todo lo que tengamos para luchar contra ti! – Dijo decidida – y te diré otra cosa – añadió con el semblante serio – nunca obtendrás lo que quieres, no importa que Naruto decida ir con ustedes, nosotros, los ninja de Konoha, haremos todo lo necesario para que él no caiga en tus manos. Lo detendremos a cualquier costo. Lo protegeremos.

-¿Piensas que podrán ocultar a Naruto por siempre?

-No solo es eso, – sonrió Tsunade – confió en que ese mocoso elegirá el camino correcto y también sé que él es fuerte, más fuerte de lo que ustedes pueden ver – sonrió aún más, confiada.

-Entonces no piensan entregar a Naruto ni unirse a nosotros.

-Exactamente – Tsunade sonrió altanera.

-Eso significa que han tomado dos elecciones equivocadas. Eso significa que la guerra va a iniciar – Camino Deva se dio la vuelta. Las cosas eran claras para él, esperaba que para el resto de Akatsuki también.

-¿Guerra?

-Tsunade, ¿sabes que trae la guerra consigo? ¿Sabes que le darás a tu aldea por tu estupidez?

-¡¿Qué mierd…?!

-La guerra siempre trae dolor, heridas y muerte a ambos bandos.

-¡¿Qué quieres en verdad?!

-¿Qué quiero? – Pain vio al cielo, imperturbable, decidido, – quiero que sientan dolor, que reflexionen sobre el dolor, que acepten el dolor, que conozcan el dolor… – se inclinó para saltar.

- _Piensa hacer algo más._

-…Ya que aquellos que no conocen el dolor nunca podrán conocer la verdadera paz – se elevó de nuevo y mantuvo en lo alto del cielo de Konoha, hablando con autoridad, – voy a infligir más dolor al mundo – alzó sus brazos y canalizó todo el chakra de los otros caminos en él.

Haría que esas personas comprendieran sus palabras de manera radical.

-Nagato… – otra copia de Konan miraba a lo lejos la silueta en el aire – así que piensas hacerlo – comentó con voz apagada, siendo consciente de lo que aquello significaría – _por favor, que estén a salvo._

-¡Shinra Tensei! – una gran ola de energía salió expulsada, arrasando con todo a su paso.

-¡Pain! – gritó Tsunade antes de que todo quedara bajo una gran capa de polvo.

Estaban perdidos.

.

* * *

.

Me disculpo por la demora y por el capítulo corto, que es más bien una introducción a lo que se viene. De verdad, lo siento.

No sé cuando pueda traer el siguiente capítulo, en cualquiera de mis historias, estoy por entrar en semanas de exámenes y tengo muchos apuntes y proyectos por finalizar, en realidad debería estar haciendo un ensayo justo ahora, pero creí que ya les había abandonado por un buen rato, así que, he aquí el capítulo.

Bien, no sé que más decir aparte de lo siento y que estoy en depresión por el final (al fin) del anime, ¿alguien más siente el vacío?

En fin, gracias por leer, por favor, tengan paciencia.

Hasta pronto (espero).

~o~o~o

OTAKUFire: pronto conocerás del todo la decisión de Naruto, por favor, se paciente.

Shey: muchas gracias por leer, subiré tan pronto como pueda el capítulo 40.


	40. Chapter 40

¡Al fin de vuelta!

 _ **Advertencias:**_ uso de diálogos sacados del manga.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 40: La Elección De Naruto.

* * *

 ** _Toma tu elección y no te retractes de ella._**

* * *

-Veo que…has tomado tu decisión – dijo Kishasa ante la sorpresa de Naruto. El chico rubio desvió la mirada.

-Kishasa-nee, yo…

-En ese caso, terminemos con esto – ella sacó otro kunai de su bolsa.

-Kish, espe… – una fuerte explosión les hizo callar. Estaban prácticamente a las afueras de Konoha – ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Naruto olvidó a su compañera de Akatsuki un segundo para salir del cuarto de autopsias y subir a la copa de un árbol. Lo que vio le dejó helado.

Konoha había sido destruida. De la aldea sólo quedaba un gran cráter.

-Vaya, parece que Pain-sama no pudo llegar a un acuerdo con la Hokage – vio por el rabillo del ojo como Kishasa igual salía – esta es su técnica Shinra Tensei al máximo nivel – hablaba de forma despreocupada.

-¡Ese tipo! – Naruto apretó los puños. Kishasa dejó de mirar el caos para centrar su atención en él.

-¿Qué harás, Naruto? – El rubio bajó del árbol para confrontar a su amiga – ¿lo que leí en tu mente es la elección que tomas? – Kishasa se aproximó con kunai en mano, quedando a unos metros de su compañero.

-Yo…

-No tienes mucho tiempo para elegir, que la vieja Hokage haya usado casi todo su chakra para proteger a la mayoría de los habitantes de esta aldea no asegura que Pain-sama les perdone la vida – recordó y Naruto apretó más los puños – así que, ¡responde! ¡¿Es esa tú elección?! – se vieron a los ojos.

Naruto no aguantó el sostenerle la mirada, no podía verla a los ojos sin sentirse patético. Había mucha tensión, hasta que el joven se animó a hablar, no sin antes tomar una gran bocanada de aire:

-Sí, esa es mi elección – contestó sin titubear, mirándola al fin. Sus manos dejaron de temblar, su semblante cambió a uno decidido.

Ya no tenía dudas. Ya sabía cual era su camino, su elección.

Ese sendero que siempre había estado ahí para él pero que no se creyó capaz de tomar.

-En ese caso, creo que sabes lo que significa – la mirada color café se hizo más gélida y sombría.

-Sí, lo sé – suspiró el rubio sacando igual, con cuidado, algo de su bolso ninja.

-En ese caso, Uzumaki Naruto… – la jovencita apretó el arma con fuerza, intentando alejar el titubeo, – eres, oficialmente, un traidor… – ambos se miraban sombríamente con un viento helado recorriendo el sitio – un traidor de…Akatsuki.

-Kish, yo…

-…Y mi deber como miembro de Akatsuki es…capturar al jinchuuriki del Nueve Colas, así que, no te resistas – los ojos de la niña se cristalizaron un poco antes de lanzarse al ataque. Aquello no debería de haber pasado. Por primera vez, se arrepentía de haber incluido a Uzumaki Naruto en Akatsuki. Naruto desdobló el pergamino que extrajo de su bolso.

-Perdóname, Kish – susurró cerrando los ojos y dejando que ella le hiriese en el brazo para poder ponerle el diminuto papel en la frente.

-¿Qué? Esto…es… – la niña sintió las fuerzas abandonarle.

-Sí, un pergamino de sellado, de aquellos que sólo Itachi poseía, – Naruto había guardado ese objeto como último recurso en un caso extremo, como aquel que vivía, un recuerdo del hombre a quien consideró una amigo por poco tiempo, – lo siento, Kishasa-nee, pero no puedo pelear contigo, no puedo herirte ahora. Te quedarás aquí por el momento – dijo antes de tomarla en brazos al verla tambalearse.

-Te…enseñamos…demas…iado…bien – susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba a su ex-compañera recostada a la sombra de un árbol y una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, de eso se arrepentiría. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás, había tomado su elección.

-Lo siento – el rubio se incorporó y le contempló por un segundo, sabiendo que ella sería su pesar en ese nuevo sendero, – ahora solo queda… – miró en dirección a la explosión –…salvar a Konoha. A mis amigos.

.

.

.

-Konoha ha caído, no importa que te hayas esforzado en salvar a todos, no tiene caso, morirán – Pain de nuevo estaba delante de una Tsunade inconsciente, pero esta vez Sakura y Sasuke le hacían frente.

-¡No dejaremos que eso pase! – Sasuke empuñó su katana.

-Incrédulo Uchiha, ¿crees que solo por tener los ojos de Uchiha Itachi me puedes vencer? – El peli naranja extendió su mano – yo poseo el Rinnegan, no podrás derrotarme – aseguró.

-Tal vez él no, – la voz conocida les hizo girar, – pero ¡yo sí que puedo, Pain! – todos los que podían mirar abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-Naruto – Sakura casi lloraba de la emoción.

-Dobe.

-Uzumaki Naruto, veo que has tomado tu elección, y lograste burlar a Kishasa, – Pain no bajó su mano y sólo giró su rostro para encarar al rubio. Si esa era su decisión, entonces las cosas eran claras para él también.

-Sí, Pain, he tomado mi decisión y, no te preocupes, que a Kish no le he hecho daño, – Uzumaki avanzó unos pasos, hasta ponerse delante de Sasuke, Sakura y Tsunade. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver a la mujer inconsciente, – Sakura, Sasuke, lleven a la vieja a un lugar seguro, yo… – vio a Pain de lleno –…me encargaré de él – se cruzó de brazos, muy seguro de sus palabras.

Por fin todo se había aclarado en su mente, por fin había comprendido que sus lazos con Konoha eran demasiado fuertes como para cortarlos de un solo golpe y permitir que la aldea fuera destruida. Por fin vio lo que Itachi le enseño: él siempre sería un ninja de Konoha sin importar que. Al fin, luego de tanto dolor, ira, miedo, duda y tristeza, pudo ver claramente la respuesta y tomar su elección: él salvaría a su aldea y haría una vida feliz en ella, como un ninja respetable de la Hoja y, más adelante, pelearía por el título de Hokage, para así proteger a los suyos por siempre.

Protegería a todos los que le importaban.

Ese era su camino ninja.

-Naruto – el nombramiento le sacó de sus pensamientos para ponerse más serio.

-¡Háganlo! – uso un tono de voz autoritario.

-Sakura, ve – Sasuke le hizo un gesto a la ojijade.

-Entendido – ella asintió y, con ayuda de una pequeña babosa invocada, se llevó a Tsunade lejos de ahí. Si Naruto estaba de su lado, las cosas irían bien. Ella iba a creer que todo estaría bien.

-¿Qué esperas para seguirla? – Naruto vigilaba los movimientos de Pain.

-¿Y dejarte toda la diversión? No, gracias – sonrió arrogante el Uchiha poniéndose a su lado.

-Hmp – Naruto sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Piensan enfrentarme? – Pain decidió darle una última oportunidad al chico, a sabiendas de lo que se avecinaba.

-No, pienso derrotarte – aseguró Naruto. El líder de Akatsuki comprendió que él ya no se retractaría.

Una lástima.

-Que ignorante, no podrás vencerme, no tienes la capacidad necesaria, – Pain lucía sereno – intentaré no matarte, por respeto a tu tiempo en Akatsuki y porque eres el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, – dicho esto hizo un movimiento con sus manos y los otros cinco cuerpos de Pain aparecieron, regenerándose con ayuda del Rey del Infierno y listos para la pelea.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Sasuke, escúchame atentamente, estos son los seis caminos de Pain.

-¿Mh?

-Aunque ninguno es el verdadero.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – se suponía que era información confidencial.

-Estar en Akatsuki tiene sus ventajas – sonrió burlón, casi con superioridad, – sé que el verdadero cuerpo de Pain está lejos de aquí dándoles ordenes con ayuda de esas estacas de chakra – comentó muy seguro, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido.

-Nunca creí que te darías cuenta – habló el líder de Akatsuki – ¿o fue Kishasa quien te habló de ello?

-La verdad, fue Itachi quien me lo dijo – aceptó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo – Pain supo que no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

-Sasuke, puedo rastrear el lugar donde se oculta el verdadero Pain si entro en modo sabio e ir por él, pero me debo quedar un rato quieto y no creo que ellos me lo permitan – informó con algo de diversión y señalando a los seis oponentes.

-Hmp, no te preocupes por ellos, yo me encargo, – comentó Uchiha activando su sharingan – con estos ojos, dudo mucho que puedan derrotarme.

-Tan arrogante como siempre – sonrió de medio lado antes de sentarse para poder concentrarse en su tarea.

-Ilusos, creen que les daré la oportunidad para vencerme, ¡ya veremos quién gana en esta batalla! – Pain hizo un gesto y dos de sus caminos fueron a por Uchiha.

-¡El iluso eres tú, con los ojos de Itachi soy invencible! – Sasuke activó el Magekyou Sharingan – ¡Susanoo! – un hombre de chakra morado con un escudo comenzó a repelar los ataques que Camino Animal, con sus invocaciones, y Camino Asura, con sus cientos de armas, le lanzaban. Naruto no se desconcentró ni por un segundo.

-Así que ese es el Susanoo, la máxima defensa de los Uchiha – Camino Deva estaba impasible.

-¡No solo sirve para defender! – gritó Sasuke al tiempo que un arco y una flecha hacían acto de aparición – ¡también sirve para atacar! – tensó sus manos como si el tuviese las armas y el hombre de chakra copió sus movimientos, disparó la flecha. Camino Preta se interpuso y consumió el ataque – ¡mierda! – Sasuke tensó otra vez el arco, esta vez aparecieron tres flechas – ¡A ver si puedes con esto! – Las lanzó, Camino Deva las logró esquivar, pues aun no podía volver a usar el Shinra Tensei por un rato, – ¡Cómo molestan! ¡Date prisa, Naruto! – miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de concentrarse de nuevo en contener los ataques de los demás caminos, solo Deva y Naraka se mantenía al margen, atentos al jinchuuriki.

-¡Listo! – Naruto se puso en pie, dejando ver las sombras naranja rodeando sus ojos ya de un aspecto diferente.

-¡Ya era hora! – gruñó Sasuke al recibir con su escudo un misil de Camino Asura. Eran poderosos.

El rubio notó como le costaba a su amigo manejar bien el Susanoo, cosa que no le extrañó puesto que era la primera vez que lo utilizaba e Itachi le había comentado que era un tanto difícil acostumbrarse, aunque, bueno, el mayor no había tenido tantos problemas, era un genio.

-Sasuke, esto será algo complicado para ti, pero necesito que sigas luchando contra estas marionetas en lo que voy por el que les manipula – se mostró serio, el azabache le vio de reojo y alzó una ceja:

-¿Complicado? ¿Por quién me tomas, idiota? – dijo algo molesto y con su inmenso orgullo herido.

-Ja, veo que en serio sigues siendo arrogante y orgulloso, pero bueno, no te esfuerces demasiado – comentó con una sonrisa burlona antes de salir corriendo fuera del Susanoo en busca del verdadero Pain.

-No te dejaré ir tan fácil – Camino Deva se elevó por los aires para seguir al jinchuuriki.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo soy tu…! – Uchiha iba a lanzarle una flecha, pero Camino Asura le distrajo y Camino Preta resguardó de todo ataque al principal de los caminos del dolor – ¡Mierda! – El ojinegro apretó los puños – perdón, Naruto, nii-san – susurró algo cansado pero dispuesto a enfrentar a los que estaban delante. Camino Humano reinició la pelea.

.

.

.

-¡Es por aquí, lo sé! – Uzumaki saltaba y corría lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía.

-¡No llegarás más lejos! – dio un vistazo hacia atrás y contempló como Camino Deva alzaba su mano y le atraía hacia el lado opuesto, maldijo su poder sobre la gravedad.

-¡Estúpido, Sasuke! – de paso igual maldijo a su supuesto mejor amigo. ¿Es que no podía siquiera con esa tarea?

-Crees que puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero Dios no te lo permitirá – comentó el peli naranja refiriéndose a sí mismo.

-¡Bastardo! – Naruto se incorporó de las rocas donde había caído.

-Dime, Naruto, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer respecto a pertenecer a Akatsuki? – Pain se acercó un poco.

-¿Eh?

-Parecías muy decidido a dejar todo lo que te hizo daño atrás, y también muy dispuesto a resguardar a Kishasa, ¿te das cuenta de que ahora tendrás que pelear contra ella? – Pain le dio por uno de sus puntos débiles, uno de los puntos débiles que Uzumaki compartía con los de Akatsuki.

-Yo he decidido ayudar a Konoha porque el sacrificio de Itachi me mostró que no puedo cortar mis lazos con la aldea, no importa que me hayan tratado mal en un pasado, yo amo esta aldea y siempre seré un ninja de ella – comentó muy seguro y orgulloso.

-Dices eso aun cuando llevas en tu frente la banda atravesada por una línea, lo que simboliza tu ruptura con Konoha.

-¿Esta banda? – Naruto se señaló la frente con una sonrisa burlona antes de comenzar a quitársela – es un objeto, no significa gran cosa, lo que importa es lo que uno siente. Tú dices que sientes dolor, yo digo que siento amor por mi aldea y los míos – dejó caer la banda a un lado – no necesito del símbolo de la Hoja para cumplir con mi deber como shinobi – sonrió ampliamente – además, no solo he tomado mi elección por Itachi, sino también por otra cosa – palpó su bolso ninja – otra cosa que pienso decirle al verdadero líder y no a una marioneta – comentó serio.

-Tu discurso podría ser conmovedor, pero no responde mi segunda pregunta, ¿te atreverás a matar a Kishasa ahora que eres su enemigo? – el semblante del rubio se ensombreció ante el golpe bajo.

-¿Sabes? – Respondió luego de unos momentos de duda – estoy pensando en convencer a Kish de que se quede conmigo en Konoha, tal vez la idea…

-Ella jamás se quedará contigo – cortó el líder.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Sé que le encanta estar en la villa, adora vivir donde vivió Itachi, aunque igual sé que Akatsuki es como su familia, pero supongo que puedo convencerla – sonrió un poco.

-No entiendes, los lazos que tiene Kishasa con Akatsuki son tanto o más fuertes que los que tú tienes con tu patética aldea, ella nunca nos va a traicionar, _no mientras tengamos "eso" a nuestro favor_ – dijo lo último en su mente.

-Entonces, simplemente le salvaré de la muerte.

-Inútil si piensas atacarnos, Kishasa nos defenderá con todo su poder. Kishasa le es fiel a Akatsuki.

-Pues convenceré a todos los Akatsuki de volver a ser buenos – se alzó de hombros, quizá sería una dura batalla, pero estaba dispuesto a lidiarla.

-Aunque les convenzas de que sean buenos y dejen Akatsuki, mientras el líder viva, Kishasa se mantendrá a su lado, tendrás que pelear contra ella en algún momento, – Pain se mantenía impasible, seguro de sus palabras, seguro de la lealtad de la menor, – de cualquier modo, no espero que logres pasarme, tampoco espero que puedas salir consiente de esta pelea.

-Eso lo veremos, Pain – Naruto creó dos clones – porque no me pienso rendir hasta hablar con el verdadero y convencerle de que este no es el camino correcto – los dos clones iniciaron la ejecución de su nueva técnica, la técnica que pudo obtener gracias a Akatsuki. Una vez lista:

-¿Qué no es el camino correcto? No hay ningún otro camino y no puedes cambiar eso.

-Lo intentaré de todas maneras, ¡lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Rasen Shuriken! – lanzó su ataque, el cual sorprendió un poco a Pain, pues su fiel seguidora no le dio mucha información sobre los avances del jinchuuriki, como era su costumbre, logró repelerlo ya que su habilidad había vuelto, – ¡queda otro! ¡Rasen Shuriken! – el rubio lanzó el ataque, que dio en el blanco – ¡Sí!

-Cantas victoria demasiado pronto – el rubio se giró para ver como el peli naranja se levantaba aun con los golpes.

-¡Diablos!

-No puedes vencer, date cuenta de ello – Pain hizo uso de su poder sobre la gravedad y le atrajo hacia sí para propinarle un golpe seco en el estómago. Naruto se quejó escupiendo sangre y perdiendo el modo sabio, – yo soy Dios y Dios no puede ser derrotado – Pain de nuevo le golpeó el rostro y dio una patada que le dejó en el suelo.

-Maldición – Naruto intentó ponerse en pie, pero estaba débil por el entrenamiento previo y el usar esa técnica dos veces seguidas, – ¿por qué haces esto? ¡¿Qué quieres?! – le miró desde el suelo. Nunca había llegado a comprender del todo los planes que tenía la organización, tampoco es que se hubiese empeñado en comprenderlos. Él estuvo en Akatsuki porque creía era su mejor opción.

-¿Por qué lo hago? Porque quiero conseguir aquello que Jiraiya-sensei buscaba, quiero hacer justicia y traer paz por mis propios medios, – Pain se acercó, sacando una estaca de chakra de su mano, se la enterró a Naruto en sus manos juntas sobre el suelo, – así no podrás moverte – informó sin alterarse.

-¡Agh! – Soltó su queja, sintiendo su cuerpo no responderle, antes de volver a verle, – ¿Justicia? ¿Paz? – Jadeó el chico – ¡no me jodas! – Alzó la voz y la vista, dejándose llevar por sus emociones y permitiendo que todo lo que se había guardado saliese a la luz, todo aquello que no se permitió mostrar ante Kishasa y los demás, – ¡Mi maestro! ¡Mi profesor! ¡Mis compañeros! ¡MI ALDEA! ¡¿Has hecho todo esto y crees que puedes seguir hablando sobre eso?! – sus manos se tensaron.

-En ese caso, dime, ¿cuál es tu meta?

-¡DERROTARTE Y TRAER LA PAZ AL MUNDO NINJA YO MISMO! – gritó decidido – traer la paz a todos, a todos lo que quiero, los que me importan, y los que, como yo, la buscan.

-Ya veo, es admirable, y eso sería justicia – sentenció – pero entonces, ¿qué pasa con mi familia? ¿Mis compañeros? ¿Mi aldea? – Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa escuchando a Pain, sería la primera vez que él le hablara sobre si mismo, – Konoha le ha hecho ellos casi lo mismo que yo le acabo de hacer a esta aldea, ¿por qué ibas a tener más derecho que yo de impartir paz y justicia?

-¿De qué estás hablando? – mientras charlaban intentaba zafarse de la barra de chakra. Intentaba mantener su meta.

-El País del Fuego y Konoha iniciaron una guerra en la cual mi pequeña aldea se vio involucrada, terminando en ruinas. Después de muchas batallas los grandes países consideraron firmar la paz, dejando nada más que dolor en nuestra pequeña nación – hubo un momento de silencio, Naruto dejó de moverse y de pensar en liberarse, escuchando con atención, – lo que nosotros dos buscamos es lo mismo. Queremos establecer la "paz" que Jiraiya-sensei tanto quería. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, actuamos bajo nuestro propio ideal de "justicia". La justicia que he impartido a Konoha no es diferente a la que buscas impartir conmigo – al ver que él no respondía prosiguió – todos sienten el mismo dolor al perder algo preciado. Tú y yo somos almas gemelas que conocemos el dolor. Tú por tú propia justicia, yo por la mía. Los dos somos humanos comunes y corrientes movidos por una forma de venganza llamada justicia. Así que, si llamamos a esa venganza "justicia", entonces esa justicia lo único que traerá será más venganza, y así se creará el ciclo del odio – Naruto le vio un poco, confundido, – vivimos en el presente, conocemos el pasado y podemos predecir lo que nos espera en el futuro, así es la naturaleza de la historia. Tenemos que darnos cuenta de que el hombre, por su propia naturaleza, nunca puede alcanzar el entendimiento mutuo, el mundo de los ninja se mueve por el odio – Uzumaki recordó una escena donde Jiraiya le decía algo similar, sintiéndose extraño, en cierta forma vacío, – ¿Cómo podrías enfrentarte a ese odio y traer la paz? Déjame oír tu respuesta – pidió Pain, el rubio apretó los dientes.

-N-no tengo ni idea – susurró al fin. En realidad no la tenía, se sentía cohibido, era la primera vez que Pain le hablaba tanto, y de él, de lo que pensaba, era la primera vez que sentía lástima por él. Un sentimiento contradictorio de camaradería hacia el hombre frente a él quería nacer.

-Yo he creado Akatsuki con el propósito de romper con ese ciclo de odio. Sé que soy capaz de hacerlo, pero para eso necesito del poder de los bijuu para crear un arma con el poder de destruir un país en un instante, – reveló el hombre – le mostraré al mundo la verdadera cara del dolor, a través del miedo a ese dolor acabaré con este conflicto y llevaré al mundo a estabilidad y paz.

-Pero, ¡ese tipo de paz sería solo una mentira! – contradijo Uzumaki, recuperándose un poco de la impresión y buscando nuevas formas para ser libre. No, él ya no dudaba.

Él iba a cumplir con su promesa.

-Los humanos no son criaturas lo suficientemente sabias, es imposible conseguir la paz de cualquier otra manera – declaró Pain – cuando pasen las décadas este dolor se irá acumulando, entonces el miedo disminuirá y empezará otra guerra. Entonces ellos mismos utilizaran el arma y volverán a aprender el verdadero dolor. Entonces la paz volverá de nuevo durante un tiempo, para forjar una paz nacida del dolor en medio del infinito ciclo del odio, ese es mi deseo, tengo esa paz delante de mí – guardaron silencio – quizá encuentres mi idea de paz una "gran mentira", pero no hay nada tan absurdo como la idea de una paz en la que todos los hombres puedan entenderse los unos a los otros en este maldito mundo – para esto Naruto, prestando atención a las palabras de Pain, ya había ideado una manera de zafarse de la barra de chakra, recordando unas palabras del invocador de sapos:

 _-¡Creo en que un día llegará una era en la que la gente se entienda completamente entre sí!_

-¡Ero-sannin creía en que llegaría una era en la que la gente se entendería completamente entre sí! ¡Lo que haces está mal! – Pain le miró con algo de desprecio.

-Todo lo que haces es hablar, ¿qué puedes hacer tú? – Sacó otra barra de chakra al percibir que Naruto comenzaba a moverse – ni siquiera puedes darme una respuesta, lo único que puedes hacer es darme el poder del Kyuubi con el cual traeré la paz – iba a enterrar su estaca cuando vio al joven sonreír.

-No, no es todo lo que puedo hacer – para sorpresa de Pain salieron dos clones detrás suyo con un rasengan en mano cada uno – ¡No es todo lo que haré! – gritó.

-Esto no me detendrá – realizó su Shinra Tensei, pero otros clones salieron y destrozaron la estaca, liberando al real, – _fue precavido y escondió clones dándoles forma de escombros_ – se sorprendió _– le enseñaron muy bien, Itachi, Kishasa._

-¡Rasen Shuriken! – Por estar tanto tiempo inmóvil Naruto pudo obtener de nuevo el modo sabio, atacó, Pain de nuevo uso su técnica, no contando con algo: el dolor del cuerpo real por el esfuerzo.

- _Diablos._

-¡Rasengan! – El golpe le dio de lleno, destrozando ese cuerpo, Naruto jadeó, – lo logré – se inclinó y comenzó a sacar las estacas, sin perder un segundo, – con esto, ya no podrán controlarte, – murmuró dejando todo a un lado e intentando recuperar el aliento y pensando en la conversación que tuvieron.

La brisa devolvió la claridad a sus ideas.

.

.

.

-Camino Deva fue destruido – anunció Nagato a Konan en su escondite.

-¿Y los otros? – su preocupación era evidente.

-Dos siguen en pie ya que Uchiha Sasuke aún no controla bien sus poderes – informó – ¿ya la encontraste?

-Sigo en eso – murmuró Konan concentrándose más en localizar a la jovencita con ayuda de su clon de papel.

-Date…prisa – jadeó el líder.

-Sí – Konan le miró – _por favor, que sea a tiempo_.

.

.

.

-Ahora, por el real, pero debo asegurarme de que iré solo, esto es…personal – Naruto sacó unos pergaminos – hm, ¿quién diría que llegaría a usarlos? – Musitó poniéndoles en línea recta para resguardar el camino que usaría. Esos pergaminos fueron un regalo de Kishasa y Neky por haber hecho una gran misión meses atrás, – sé que son temporales, así que mejor me doy prisa – dijo rastreando el chakra y prosiguiendo con su andar – tengo que responder esa pregunta y también… – susurró palpando su bolso ninja de nuevo.

Esperaba que las cosas fueran bien.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, vamos a lo mío: una disculpa por la demora. En esta ocasión realmente estuve muy ocupada, los exámenes parciales (esos que debo pasar si quiero librarme de los ordinarios) de la Universidad y los exámenes trimestrales de mis cursos se juntaron con la entrega final de proyectos (que aún debo entregar uno más), luego de eso, cuando recién entraba a vacaciones, he tenido que atender una emergencia familiar (aunque no quisiera), así que no pude actualizar el domingo, ningún domingo, en realidad.

Ahora tengo algunos días libres por las vacaciones de semana santa, así que intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible, al menos esta historia.

Y, hablando de la historia, ¿qué les ha parecido?

Al principio puse como advertencia que habrían diálogos del manga, eso es por una sencilla razón: las palabras de Pain, las conversaciones que mantiene con Naruto, son de mis favoritas...y se adaptan muy bien a mis ideas...mmm, creo que con eso pueden darse una idea propia de lo que podría pasar. No diré más.

Gracias por la espera.

Hasta la próxima.

P.D.: si hay algún error, disculpen, quería actualizar tan pronto como fuera posible.

~o~o~o

 **OTAKUFire:** pues, no tardó en decidir, bueno, si tardó, pero en este capítulo ya sabía que hacer. También surgió quien ayudaría a Konoha xD

 **Sofitkm:** mmm, no todo en esta vida se puede, lo siento.

 **shey:** muchas gracias, me alegra que la historia te gustara. Dentro de poco el siguiente capítulo.


	41. Chapter 41

Hello~, a qué no esperaban que volviera tan pronto, ¿verdad? Quiero compensar un poco el tiempo que les dejé sin actualizaciones.

 ** _Advertencias_** _ **:**_ uso de diálogos del manga porque, bueno, porque son escenas que, sin duda alguna, a mi parecer, deben ser usadas.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 41: Charla.

* * *

 ** _Siempre se puede volver al buen camino y hacer lo correcto._**

* * *

Naruto saltaba de rama en rama con una velocidad moderada, estaba cansado, eso era más que cierto, pero debía llegar con el líder de Akatsuki, con el que estaba detrás de aquel ataque a Konoha y hablar con él, quería comprobar algunas cosas, decirle otras y darle una respuesta. Llegó hasta un gran árbol que parecía hecho con cientos de papeles.

Respirando para darse valor y regular su respiración alzó sus manos y apartó las hojas, mostrando a dos personas dentro del lugar. A una ya la conocía: era Konan, la mujer que crió a Kishasa como su hermana menor, la otra persona, debía ser:

-Konan, apártate – ordenó aquel sujeto puesto en un extraño aparato que cubría sus piernas y de dónde sacó sus brazos. La peliazul le vio de reojo, preocupada y dejando, de momento, de localizar a la miembro más joven de Akatsuki:

-Nagato – su susurro no fue escuchado.

-Ese, ¿ese es tu verdadero cuerpo? – preguntó el rubio luego de unos segundos en silencio. El pelirrojo le miró:

-Así que, la paz ha llegado por si sola – soltó con algo de ironía.

-Tú, ¿tú eres el líder de Akatsuki? – Naruto no podía creer que ese sujeto de apariencia tan débil fuese el causante de tanta desgracia.

-¿El líder? – Nagato alzó una ceja – llámame como quieras, de todas formas, ya eres mío – dijo antes de lanzar una barra de chakra que el ojiazul recibió por completo en el estómago.

-Uhg – eso había sido demasiado rápido.

-No te preocupes, he evitado los órganos vitales, pero así de cerca es más fácil controlarte con mi chakra – aseguró el hombre. Por toda respuesta Naruto dejó fluir un poco de su chakra antes de mirarle con algo de odio – ¿lo ha hecho a propósito?

-He venido hasta acá para hablar contigo y comprobar una cosa – habló el chico.

-¿Comprobar una cosa?

-Quería saber, cómo me sentiría al estar frente a quien ha matado a tantas personas importantes para mí – bajó la vista – frente a quien serví durante mi estadía en Akatsuki, a quien Kishasa tanto aprecia.

-¿Y? – alentó Nagato. Konan se sorprendió porque Naruto aún hablara sobre la menor de Akatsuki.

-Resulta que… ¡no puedo perdonarte! – Alzó sus ojos azules, viéndole con rencor pero manteniendo el control, – ¡no puedo perdonarte por haber matado a mis amigos! ¡Ni por haberle hecho eso a Konoha! ¡Deseo cobrar venganza! – iba a golpearle, más se detuvo en un último instante, – pero, pero Ero-sannin me dijo que llegaría un día en el que las personas serían capaces de comprenderse las unas a las otras, él tenía fe – comentó a un escaso metro del hombre y bajando el puño, quitándose la barra de chakra sin demasiado esfuerzo.

- _Increíble que pueda resistirse al chakra de Nagato desde tan cerca_ – admiró Konan – _sin duda se ha hecho fuerte desde que ingresó a la organización_.

-La verdad, cuando me dijo eso no presté mucha atención, – los viejos recuerdos sobre esa conversación lo habían atormentado durante días, – pero ahora entiendo lo que quería decir. No es tan sencillo – admitió.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que no puedas perdonarme, amor y perdón son solo palabras bonitas.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Es demasiado tarde para los ideales de Jiraiya-sensei, eso no es realista, – encaró Nagato – has dicho que me vencerías y traerías la paz al mundo, ¿no? – Se vieron a los ojos – incluso si es solo una excusa para tu venganza egoísta, si esa es tu venganza, adelante, pero tú no eres dios, – aclaró – ¿realmente crees las palabras sin sentido de Jiraiya-sensei después de ver la realidad? – Inquirió – ¿después de haber visto lo que viste estando en Akatsuki?

Se miraban a los ojos con seriedad, el ambiente era tenso hasta que Naruto se animó a continuar, por su mente palabras y rostros pasaban:

-¿Sabes? Desde que me enteré que fuiste un alumno de Jiraiya-sensei, por medio de Itachi, he querido preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-Si fuiste su aprendiz, ¿por qué te has vuelto así? Es decir, yo sé porque, durante un tiempo, me uní a Akatsuki, sin embargo, yo no se tu historia, tú si sabes la mía, quiero escuchar tu historia antes de darte mi respuesta – pidió el joven shinobi con sincero interés.

Vale que él hubiera cometido actos no muy buenos, pero ahora se arrepentía y estaba dispuesto a remediarlos al precio que fuese, pero ese sujeto parecía no tener ninguna otra idea en mente que infundir paz por medio de dolor.

Nada más que crear dolor, ¿cuánto dolor él habría pasado para pensar así?

-Está bien – accedió Nagato pasados unos segundos de meditación– te mostraré nuestro dolor – Konan se giró hacia él, incrédula, perdiendo la concentración y deshaciendo su clon de papel a la distancia.

-¡Nagato, es una pérdida de tiempo, date prisa y…!

-Espera, Konan, – silenció el hombre – quiero oír su respuesta – la mujer guardó silencio, sorprendida – esta es mi historia, y estos son los dos acontecimientos que marcaron mi vida – inició su relato, poco a poco. Naruto se dispuso a escuchar todo **.**

Era una triste historia llena de desafortunados sucesos.

.

.

.

-Aquí está – Zetsu salió de entre la tierra y se acercó a la chiquilla para quitarle el papel de la frente.

-Vaya que Itachi resultó ser más listo y precavido de lo que pensé, mira que darle esto a Uzumaki Naruto – comentó Zetsu negro cuando ambos rompían el pergamino y esperaban a que ella reaccionara.

-Sin duda era un ninja de élite del Clan Uchiha – aseguró Zetsu blanco.

-¿Mh? ¿Q-qué…? – La chica abrió los ojos y se topó con esos sujetos que tan bien conocía – ¿Zetsu-senpai? – susurró, recuperándose del sopor.

-Hola, pequeña – saludó el lado más amigable tendiéndole la mano, la cual ella aceptó para incorporarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente?

-La batalla en Konoha sigue, has estado sin sentido un buen rato – dijo el lado negro.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué está pasando con Pain-sama y Naruto-kun?! – se alarmó. Si sus predicciones eran correctas…

-Pelean en estos momentos – informó el extremo blanco, confirmando su temor.

-¡Entonces debo ir de inmediato a ayudarles a Nagato-san y Ko…!

-No – cortó el Zetsu negro.

-¿No? – la menor les miró, muy confundida y, posiblemente, molesta.

-El líder tiene otra misión para ti – dijo el Zetsu blanco.

-¿Otra misión? – escuchar la palabra "líder" detuvo los pensamientos reberldes que, quizá, iban a surgir en su cabeza.

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es?

-Debes capturar al sujeto que tiene las células de Hashirama Senju – el viento sopló.

-¿A Yamato-san?

-Correcto, contamos contigo – dijo Zetsu antes de volverse a meter en la tierra y desaparecer.

-Pero… – la chiquilla dudaba de que hacer, apretó los puños, mordiendo su labio inferior, al final suspiró, – las órdenes del líder son prioridad, disculpen Konan-san, Nagato-sama – susurró antes de localizar a su presa e ir a por ella.

Eso no demoraría demasiado, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo con los otros para ayudar. Aumentó la presión sobre su labio inferior.

.

.

.

-¡¿Derroté a los otros cuerpos de Pain para que no pueda ir donde esta Naruto?! – Gritó un exasperado Uchiha al golpear por décima vez la barrera y no poder pasarla, – ¡mierda! – se enfadó.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke – intentó razonar Neji quien se le había unido cuando decidieron ir a buscar al joven rubio.

-¡¿Tranquilo?! ¡Él puede estar en problemas!

-¡Gritando y enfadándote no conseguirás nada! – recriminó Tenten. Sasuke apretó los puños.

-¡Tsk!

-Esperemos, puede que solo sea una barrera temporal, se, se ha debilitado un poco – intentó tranquilizar Hinata mientras desactivaba su jutsu ocular.

-Esperar – musitó el azabache.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer – dijo Shikamaru, apretando un poco más el pañuelo sobre su mano.

Habían sobrevivido al clon de hielo de la mocosa, el cual había creado al menos otras dos docenas, únicamente porque habían desaparecido. Incluso sus clones eran poderosos.

-¡Yo no voy a esperar! – Sasuke comenzó de nuevo a lanzar ataques contra el muro invisible, sacando a Shikamaru de sus cavilaciones. Los otros que le seguían suspiraron ante su terquedad.

- _Naruto-kun, ojalá estés bien_ – pensó la ojiperla, agradeciendo que ese joven les hubiera elegido en lugar de Akatsuki y les hubiese salvado de la misma organización. El pensamiento que siempre había tenido sobre Uzumaki Naruto se hizo más presente.

Él era increíble.

.

.

.

-…El amor lleva al sacrificio, el sacrificio al odio, y entonces conocemos el dolor, – Nagato hablaba al finalizar su relato – cuando Yahiko murió yo me convertí en el líder de nuestra organización. Perdí a muchos compañeros con el paso del tiempo y las batallas, murieron demasiados, – Naruto vio el sufrimiento en sus ojos, – la creación de la "gran" nación pacífica del Fuego es el resultado de la muerte de pequeños países como el nuestro, – dijo refiriéndose a sus amigos y él, – eso que ellos llaman paz nosotros lo llamamos violencia – Naruto bajó la mirada – el hecho de vivir implica hacer daño a otras personas aunque no te des cuenta de ello. Mientras existan las personas existirá el odio. En un mundo maldito, como éste, es imposible que existan la paz y la armonía. Los sueños de los que hablaba Jiraiya-sensei no son más que palabrería – afirmó – ahora, te he contado mi historia, dime tu respuesta – ordenó. Uzumaki solo metió su mano en el bolso ninja y extrajo un libro. Nagato se asombró, ese libro parecía…

Konan no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba, aunque maldecía el que su clon se desvaneciera y no pudiese localizar a la jovencita, estaba atenta al interés de Nagato por el joven, ese interés que le tuvo desde antes de esa conversación. Naruto llamó su atención hablando mientras veía el libro cuya portada ponía "La Leyenda Del Ninja Audaz" y recordaba las palabras de su sensei:

- _Confío en que un día llegará el momento en que la gente será capaz de entender a los demás._

-Puede que sea verdad, – inició – ahora entiendo tu punto de vista – concedió un poco la razón a Nagato.

-Ya veo.

-Ahora entiendo lo que sufriste – prosiguió – sin embargo, sigo sin poder perdonarte, sigo odiándote por las cosas que has hecho aun cuando yo hice algunas similares, aun cuando fuimos compañeros.

-Entonces es hora de poner fin a esto – Nagato se dispuso a usar todo lo que le quedaba para completar su misión.

-Pero… – el rubio interrumpió, dejando desconcertados a los dos de Akatsuki, –…ero-sannin confió en mí, me confió sus sueños, pese a todo lo que hice, pese a todo lo que le dije, él confió en mí, – alzó sus orbes azules para verles – así que voy a confiar en lo que él creía. Esa es mi respuesta – dijo decidido – por eso, no voy a matarte.

-¿Creerás en lo que Jiraiya creía? ¿Deberíamos quedarnos tranquilos esperando a que tú traigas la paz? – El ojimorado frunció el ceño y estalló – ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Pretendes que a estas alturas crea en esas palabras?! ¡La " _paz_ " no existe! ¡Mientras vivamos en este mundo maldito de ninjas la paz nunca existirá! – sentenció. Naruto se puso más serio antes de hablar de nuevo:

-Entonces, yo romperé con esa maldición. Si realmente existe la paz ¡la encontraré y no la dejaré escapar! ¡Jamás me rendiré! – afirmó el rubio con la mayor seguridad que en su vida había tenido por algo. Nagato abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Tú…esas palabras…

-¿Qué pasa? – Konan se veía preocupada, no entendía mucho de la situación.

-Exacto, son una cita de este libro – alzó el objeto – el primer libro que escribió ero-sannin – aclaró – ero-sannin escribió este libro con la intención de cambiar al mundo, o eso es lo que me dijo la rana Pa y lo que entendí. Al final del mismo libro dice que se inspiró en un alumno suyo al escribir la historia, ese alumno eras tú, Nagato, – Uzumaki le miró al usar su verdadero nombre para hablarle. Nagato se sorprendió más, no esperaba que él lo recordara.

-No puedo creerlo, es una coincidencia.

-…Y el nombre del protagonista es… – comenzó el chico mientras Nagato recordaba los sucesos que al parecer dieron lugar al nacimiento de esa novela – ¡NARUTO! – Sentenció con una sonrisa, una sonrisa brillante, – ¡mi nombre es un preciado recuerdo suyo! ¡No puedo rendirme y profanar su recuerdo! ¡No puedo rendirme e ir por el camino fácil del odio y la maldad! ¡Ya lo he entendido! – Dijo rememorando sus antiguos actos en Akatsuki, – ¡regresaré a mi antigua vida! ¡Seré un ninja de Konoha! ¡Pediré perdón de rodillas si es necesario para que me acepten de nuevo! ¡Pero no me rendiré hasta recuperar MI camino! ¡Y…! – Aspiró, lleno de determinación, – ¡ME CONVERTIRÉ EN HOKAGE! ¡Y velaré también por la paz de Amegakure! ¡CREE EN MÍ! – pidió al final con total convicción.

Nagato se quedó un rato en silencio, demasiado sorprendido, aquel chico… ¿aquel chico era al que Kishasa había llevado a la organización un tiempo atrás? ¿Era el mismo chico lleno de dudas, inseguridades y miedos? ¿El mismo que dejó, por un momento, atrás su humanidad? ¿Aquel que seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra, sin siquiera preguntar? ¿Lo era?

- _No parece el Naruto que conocí_ – Konan pensaba lo mismo que Nagato. Quizá él había madurado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto con esa idea? ¿Por qué has vuelto a nosotros con esa idea tan distinta a la de Akatsuki? ¿Dónde han quedado tus antiguas ideas? – Los ojos de Nagato mostraron muchas emociones que sólo Konan, en ese lugar, sabría descifrar, – no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que sufrirás, ¿realmente piensas que vas a solucionarlo todo solo con creer en ti mismo? ¿Realmente piensas en lo que estás diciendo? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – cuestionó con impaciencia. Naruto de nuevo miró el libro.

-Si cambias al protagonista, la historia cambia por completo. El libro que ero-sannin me legó cambiaría por completo, ¡no sería Naruto! – Hubo otro instante de silencio – no se me da tan bien escribir como a nuestro sensei, por eso, por eso tengo que adaptar mi paso y seguir la senda que él trazó en su libro. Ya me he desviado bastante con todo lo que hice, – sonrió algo triste, avergonzado por sus actos, – me fui demasiado por el sendero equivocado, tomé elecciones equivocadas, aun cuando conocí a personas maravillosas como Kishasa, Itachi o Konan, – la peliazul se asombró de ser nombrada, – aún cuando obtuve mis propias respuestas, aún cuando creé nuevos vínculos, aún cuando logré hacerme más fuerte. Pese a todo, mi camino no era ese, las elecciones que tomé en un pasado no eran las que debía tomar, me deje llevar por mi impulsividad y el lado oscuro de mi que conocí, – rió un poco con desgano, – me equivoqué vilmente, – aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba arrepentido, – por eso, no importa lo mucho que tenga que sufrir por ello, pero, sin duda, seguiré esta senda, la que ero-sannin comenzó a trazar para mi, porque… – elevó la mirada de nuevo, esta vez sonriendo con sinceridad, sonriendo al estilo Naruto, sonriendo como solo él sabía hacer, – ¡ESO ES LO QUE SIGNIFICA LLAMARSE NARUTO! – gritó señalándose con el pulgar y viéndoles con la confianza pintada en su rostro.

Nagato y Konan se sobresaltaron y estremecieron ante su semblante decidido. El líder de Akatsuki rememoró varias escenas donde su sensei le decía palabras que tenían un significado en común con las del rubio delante de él, palabras y acciones que buscaban la paz.

Palabras y acciones que buscó olvidar.

 _-Tú eres el elegido, creo en ti_ – la frase de su sensei se le vino a la mente junto con los recuerdos de los gratos momentos pasados a su lado; bajó la mirada, ocultando sus pensamientos, sus emociones, ocultando la feroz lucha interna que tenía. Konan y Naruto le veía, expectantes.

- _Tú eres el elegido, solo tú puedes…_ – las últimas palabras de Yahiko.

- _…Voy a confiar en lo que él creía…_ – la respuesta de Uzumaki.

-Ambos hemos tenido al mismo sensei – declaró al fin, con su voz ronca, Konan pudo notar un ligero temblor en ella, – y por eso dije que deberíamos poder entendernos, aparte de haber sido compañeros de Akatsuki, hasta cierto punto, – sonrió, para sí mismo, con ironía y, quizá, diversión, – no decía lo primero en serio, pero… – su sonrisa se dejó ver entre su rojizo cabello, –…eres un chico extraño. Me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando era joven – sentenció.

-Nagato… – Konan le vio con tristeza, luego miró de reojo al joven rubio – _en verdad, en verdad ha madurado. En verdad él…_

-…No pude creer en Jiraiya-sensei, ni siquiera en mí mismo – admitió, derrotado, – pero tú, tú has elegido otro camino a pesar de todo lo que has vivido, a pesar de haber errado al ingresar a Akatsuki. Puedo ver en ti un futuro diferente, – el hombre alzó sus manos llenas de barras de chackra para juntarlas en un sello especial, especial para él, – intentaré, intentaré creer en ti, Uzumaki Naruto, – le vio de lleno y con la esperanza reflejada en sus peculiares ojos – intentaré…creer una última vez, – una asomo de sonrisa se vio por un segundo en sus labios – Gedou Rinne Tensei…

.

* * *

.

Fue un capítulo cortito, pero espero les gustase, aún si usé mucho del manga y no de mi imaginación. Como ya había dicho antes, hay cosas que se amoldaron a mis ideas cuando estaba escribiendo esta historia, cosas que me gustaron mucho de la historia original, así que decidí dejarlas, sólo cambiando y agregando un poco por aquí y por allá.

En fin, espero no les moleste mucho esto.

Ahora Naruto ya es bueno, Naruto ha tomado su decisión, pero falta ver las decisiones del resto.

Por favor, sigan leyendo un poco más.

Oh, cierto, no puse tooooda la historia de los discípulos de Jiraiya porque ya es conocida, así que...me ahorré esa parte (sí, incluso yo busco como ahorrar algo de espacio y tiempo al escribir).

Hasta pronto :)

~o~o~o

 **OTAKUFire:** Naruto es alguien que, en realidad, conservaba su buen corazón, así que no le costó demasiado ver que nunca odio a Konoha como tal. El pergamino fue de mucha ayuda a la hora de dejar a su compañera fuera de combate, así como el hecho de que ella estaba perturbada por su elección. Sasuke es Sasuke aquí y en China. Y Hinata...bueno, ya has leído sobre Hinata. Gracias, hasta la próxima.


	42. Chapter 42

Iba a subir este capítulo ayer, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba y llegué a mi casa a, literalmente, lanzarme a mi cama.

Por favor, disfruten de la lectura.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 42: El Sacrificio De Nagato: Adiós Naruto-kun.

* * *

 ** _Di adiós, porque sólo eso podrás decir al dividirse nuestros caminos._**

* * *

-…Intentaré, intentaré creer en ti, Uzumaki Naruto – Nagato hizo un par de sellos, unos sellos especiales para él, – Gedou Rinne Tensei.

-¡Nagato! – el grito de la mujer sobresaltó al rubio.

-Tranquila, Konan, – calmó su compañero – he elegido una alternativa, – dijo con serenidad – una que creímos perdida hace mucho tiempo – Konan quedó estupefacta. Nagato estaba por dar su vida.

Nagato estaba creyendo en aquel chico.

Aquel fugaz miembro de Akatsuki que, sin proponérselo, estaba cambiando el rumbo de muchas cosas.

-¿Qué es esa técnica? – cuestionó el ojiazul.

-El Rinnegan otorga al portador el poder de los seis caminos de Pain – dijo la mujer – poderes que están por encima de la vida y la muerte – aclaró – el doujutsu de Nagato tiene el poder sobre la vida y la muerte, él es el séptimo Pain – Naruto le vio sin comprender demasiado.

-Gedou… – Nagato se estaba esforzando. Estaba, por una vez en mucho tiempo, intentando hacer lo correcto a ojos de otros.

- _Pero, si utiliza esta técnica con el poco chakra que le queda,_ – Konan alternó miradas entre Nagato y Naruto, –… _en verdad confía en este chico_ – sus ojos quedaron en Uzumaki, – _este chico tan extraño que ha cambiado a Nagato y su destino_ – mientras pensaba una figura extraña se alzó en el centro de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

De la figura, al abrir su enorme boca, comenzaron a salir luces verdes. Algunos se alertaron, hasta que comenzaron a ver a los muertos resucitar.

Un milagro.

.

.

.

-Eso es… – Kishasa miró la peculiar aparición a lo lejos; tenía a Yamato tendido a sus pies, inconsciente, –…el Gedou Rinne Tensei de Nagato-sama – frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que significaba – eso quiere decir que, que Naruto-kun le hizo cambiar de parecer – apretó los puños. Eso era traición hacia Akatsuki.

Una doble traición en un solo día.

 _-Kishasa_ – la voz en su cabeza le hizo sobresaltarse. La conocía, no la esperaba.

 _-¿Nagato-sama? ¿Qué está pasando?_ – cuestionó.

 _-Nada importante, solo que he tomado otra alternativa_ – la voz sonaba cansada y algo feliz. ¿Por qué estaría feliz?

 _-Eso es importante. ¿Qué otra alternativa podría existir?_

 _-Tengo, tengo un favor que pedirte_ – ignoró su pregunta y fue a lo que quería, le quedaba poco tiempo, – _¿puedes cumplirlo, en nombre de nuestros lazos?_ – la chiquilla abrió los ojos con sorpresa, incrédula, sin embargo, ella…

 _-Eso no se pregunta, usted solo pida y yo, yo lo haré._

 _-Quiero que, que le des a la Hokage de tu chakra para que se pueda recuperar._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-¿Lo harás?_ – la niña se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa, contrariada. Si ella hacía eso…si ella hacía eso…

 _-¿Es el último deseo que me pedirá cumplir?_

 _-Mi verdadero deseo no sería ese, pero sé que el otro jamás lo cumplirás mientras él tenga "eso" de su lado, por ello te pido esto, ¿puedes?_ – los ojos cafés se cristalizaron ante esas palabras, aquello suponía otra despedida.

Otra más.

 _-Sí, puedo_ – accedió. Al final, no podía evitar intentar cumplir con su última petición. Al final, ella quería que, por un instante, su familia pudiera estar en paz.

Parece que sería una doble traición y media cometida a Akatsuki en ese día.

 _-En ese caso, gracias y…adiós, pequeña_ – la comunicación mental se desvaneció y las lágrimas salieron a flote.

-Nagato-san – el viento sopló revolviendo sus cabellos y alejando las lágrimas, – hasta la próxima – susurró dispuesta a terminar con la misión del portador del elemento Mokuton, para después completar otra misión que más parecería venganza, y la nueva y ultima tarea que su mentor le asignase.

Sí, eso había sido una despedida.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – cuestionó Naruto.

-Nagato está devolviéndoles la vida a los muertos – habló de nuevo Konan.

-¿Eh?

-Aún… – Nagato, cuyo cabello se volvía blanco con avanzar de su técnica, llamó su atención, –…aún me queda tiempo para salvar a todos lo que maté en Konoha. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – dijo soltando su sello, jadeando de cansancio. Había sido difícil, pero estaba hecho.

-Tú… – Naruto reflejó sentimientos contradictorios en sus ojos. No comprendía al hombre frente a él.

-La guerra causa…odio, dolor y muerte a ambos bandos – el hombre había dejado caer pesadamente su cabeza, incapaz de mantenerla alzada, – no hay nada más difícil que aceptar las muertes de tus seres queridos, la gente es incapaz de asumir que ellos mismos…también podrían morir – su voz sonaba cansada, entrecortada, se denotaba el esfuerzo que hacía para hablar, para comunicar al joven frente suyo su sentir, – y menos aquellos que no conocen la guerra, como la gente de tu generación. Intentan buscar un significado a la muerte…pero solo es un dolor y un odio…tan grandes que no sabes qué hacer con ellos – la mirada de Konan estaba llena de tristeza, eso estaba siendo una despedida, – morir como despojos…consumidos por un odio infinito…y un dolor que jamás se curará, eso es… la guerra – alcanzó a alzar un poco la vista, chocando sus ojos con los de Uzumaki, – Naruto…eso es a lo que deberás enfrentarte…de ahora en adelante – declaró –jeh – Nagato sentía su vista nublarse, no tenía mucho tiempo, – ese libro y ahora tú…es como si alguien lo…hubiese planeado de antemano, o quizá, solo sea obra de la verdadera mano…de Dios – su voz comenzaba a apagarse – Naruto…voy donde nuestro sensei me está esperando – Konan y el nombrado vieron a su interlocutor con tristeza, sin duda, era una despedida, – allí veré…cómo termina tu historia…te veo como la tercera parte de esta gran trilogía. Primero fue Jiraiya…una obra maestra…después fui yo…una basura, un total fracaso…ni siquiera nuestro sensei me reconocería…como verdadera parte de esta trilogía… – sonrió con tristeza.

-Nagato – murmuraron ambos, intentando contradecirlo, pero callando al ver el esfuerzo que hacia por terminar su, posiblemente, último discurso.

-… Pero tú…la tercera y última parte… ¡ya está aquí! – Sonrió, sin comprender del todo su emoción – ¡cubriéndolo todo! ¡Termínala magistralmente para que así todos olviden lo horrible que fue la segunda parte! – Pidió con una sonrisa que Konan hacía años no veía – Naruto…gracias…gracias por…reconocernos…por estar, por estar con…nosotros…gracias y…adiós… – susurró dejando caer caer su cabeza, lleno de una paz que hacía demasiado no podía sentir.

-Nagato – una lágrima fugaz escapó de los ojos de Konan. Ahí iba el último de sus compañeros iniciales, el último de sus amigos.

-No te preocupes – la voz de Naruto le hizo verle – yo me haré cargo – sonrió sin dejar de ver el cuerpo ya inerte del líder de Akatsuki.

Un sentimiento cálido nació en le pecho de Konan.

Una esperanza que había creído perdida.

.

.

.

-¡Mierda! – Sasuke estaba exhausto de intentar pasar al otro extremo sin éxito, muy a pesar de que la barrera se había debilitado con el paso de los minutos.

-¡Ahg! ¡Pero mira si eres terco! – Tenten se inclinó para ayudarle a levantarse, sacudiendo un poco el polvo de sus ropas.

-¡Naruto! – informó Neji al verle venir caminando a paso lento en compañía de una hermosa mujer con la capa de Akatsuki y un extraño bulto de papel detrás de ellos. Sasuke se puso en pie de inmediato y los otros les vieron con intriga.

Con cautela.

-Parece que tus amigos te estaban esperando – sonrió la peliazul al rubio, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, ´ttebayo – soltó feliz.

"Amigos", que bien se escuchaba eso.

-¡Naruto! – gritaron unas sonrientes shinobi de Konoha.

El rubio fue donde dejó el pergamino principal que reguardaba su avance y lo quitó. La barrera comenzó a desvanecerse en breve.

-¡Eres un idiota, dobe! – soltó el Uchiha una vez que estuvieron cerca.

Sin embargo, Naruto no les prestó la debida atención, viendo como Konan envolvía el cuerpo del sexto Pain en papel. Algo extraño, pues ya no le sería de utilidad sin alguien que lo controlase, sin Nagato. Ignoró un poco más a sus, ahora, compañeros.

-¿También te llevarás ese? – dijo poniéndose a su lado. Los otros espectadores no entendían.

-Sí. El Camino Deva fue creado con el cuerpo de Yahiko, este es un cuerpo muy especial para nosotros – contestó la mujer terminando con su trabajo.

-¿Este es Yahiko? – Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Así que ese era el chico que cambió los mundos de Nagato y Konan, quien fundó Akatsuki, no como organización criminal, sino como un equipo que buscaba la paz.

El silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Qué sucede, N-Naruto-kun? – se animó a preguntar Hinata, notando la tensión en el ambiente.

Los, quizá, ex-miembros de Akatsuki le observaron. Hasta entonces Naruto notó las miradas de desconfianza que sus compañeros le dirigían a Konan. Ah, debía explicar las cosas rápido antes de que ellos…

-Naruto venció – habló la ojiámbar por él. Todos le vieron con sorpresa, algunos con admiración, – logró hacer que Nagato confiara en él y salvó a Konoha – declaró – también decidió, como han podido ver, dejar Akatsuki. Espero que puedan perdonar sus errores y le acepten de nuevo con ustedes – pidió la mujer con voz amable, asombrando más a quienes escuchaban.

¿No en Akatsuki sólo había tipos deseosos de masacrar poblados? Ella parecía muy gentil. Parecía un ángel.

-¿Aceptarle de nuevo con nosotros? – Shikamaru comenzó a procesar la información, rascándose la cabeza. Eran muchos sucesos pasados en poco tiempo. De un día a otro todo cambiaba de nuevo.

¿Cómo tomarían esa noticia los líderes?

-¡Claro que lo aceptaremos! – gritó una alegre y entusiasta Tenten.

Konan esbozó una sonrisa, al igual que Uzumaki.

-Me alegro – murmuró. Sin duda, ese chico poseía algo especial. Algo que hacía que las personas pudieran confiar en él. Creer en él.

-Oye… – Naruto de nuevo llamó la atención, – ¿qué pasará contigo? – Cuestionó con sincera preocupación, – me gustaría pensar que no volverás a Akatsuki y que, tal vez, quieras quedarte conmigo en Konoha, después de todo, siempre demostraste que no te agradaba demasiado la guerra y la violencia, – la declaración atontó a más de uno, incluida a Konan, no esperaba que él fuese tan observador estando en Akatsuki, – tampoco es como que en la organización todos sean tan malos como parecen, pero, mmm, lo que quiero decir es…eh, ¿qué harás a partir de ahora? – miró a los ojos a la mujer, ella esbozó una sonrisa interior, aquel joven era tan cálido y poseía un corazón demasiado noble. Demasiado amable.

Sí, era alguien extraño. En el buen sentido de la palabra.

-Abandonaré Akatsuki – dijo al fin, para alivio de Naruto, – Yahiko y Nagato eran lo único que me importaba y por lo cual permanecía ahí, sin embargo, no me puedo quedar contigo, – la sonrisa que Naruto había sacado a flote en su rostro se esfumó, – no puedo después de lo que he hecho – aclaró – y aún me quedan algunas cosas más por hacer – comentó en voz más baja, casi para ella misma.

-Konan, yo…

-El sueño de Yahiko y Nagato – habló de nuevo en voz alta – los sueños de ambos ahora recaen sobre tu espalda, así que, a partir de ahora, tú eres sus sueños, – los demás no entendían, pero ya luego pedirían explicaciones, por el momento dejarían que ellos se despidieran, – si Nagato creyó en ti, yo también creeré en ti, – aseguró con un tono de voz firme y viéndole con amabilidad, – Amegakure siempre estará de tu lado para ayudarte a cumplir esos sueños – dio su apoyo.

Confiaría ciegamente en él, porque Nagato, en quien Yahiko había confiado, confió en él. Ella creería en lo que ellos creyeron.

Naruto bajó la mirada, repasando las palabras de Nagato y su sensei.

-Mi nombre, "Naruto", las agallas para no rendirse jamás y el dolor, – inhaló una gran bocanada de aire antes de verle de nuevo, – ¡me alegro de haberlos heredado de mi sensei y sus alumnos! – sentenció dedicándole una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

Sus compañeros, los ninja de Konoha, sonrieron, contagiados por esa sonrisa que empezaron a creer perdida.

Una calidez y esperanza se anidaron en el corazón de Konan al escuchar esas palabras. Cuan lindo podía llegar a ser ese chico. Cuan noble y bueno. Cuan esperanzador. Estiró su mano y varios papeles se agruparon alrededor de ella, dándole la forma de un ramo de flores. Bien, ahora los de Konoha comprendían de quien había aprendido tan peculiar técnica la menor de Akatsuki.

-En estos tiempos convulsos, – le tendió el ramo a Uzumaki, – te has convertido en la flor de la esperanza que nunca se marchita, – sonrió con sinceridad, con confianza. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa cogiendo el obsequio, – mi misión ha finalizado, es hora de que me marche, pero tú, Uzumaki Naruto, realmente… – reanudó su monólogo cuando el chico tuvo el regalo en sus manos –…realmente eres la persona que dará paso a un futuro brillante. Eres la persona indicada para hallar aquello que llamamos "paz" – dijo acercándosele y depositando un beso en su mejilla, cosa que sacó un sonrojo al joven, no esperaba ese gesto, – no nos decepciones y continua adelante sin importar que, – dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras daba la media vuelta e iba en camino rumbo a su aldea, – conviértete en ese chico de la profecía y cambia el mundo para bien – terminó antes de desvanecerse como cientos de papeles.

Podía estar tranquila, al menos un poco. Su confianza quedaba en buenas manos. Buenas y gentiles manos.

Naruto se quedó viendo al cielo un momento.

-Eso mismo pienso hacer, Konan-san, sólo… – apretó los puños y sonrió más, caminando rumbo a una roca donde grabó un par de kanjis y colocó tres kunais: era una ofrenda y recuerdo a los caídos.

Era una disculpa silenciosa por sus malos actos.

Depositó ahí el ramo y el libro de "La Leyenda Del Ninja Audaz".

-Naruto – llamaron algunos al verle incorporarse, un inusual aire melancólico rodeaba al chico. El rubio alzó su vista al cielo de nuevo, antes de exclamar con la mayor seguridad posible:

-¡Solo mírenme, Ero-sannin, chicos! ¡Lograré hacer realidad nuestros sueños! – elevó su puño al cielo. Los ninja de Konoha sonrieron.

Ese, ese sí que era su Naruto.

.

.

.

-¡AHÍ VIENE!

-¡ES NARUTO!

-¡NUESTROS HÉROES!

-¡NARUTO! ¡SASUKE! – gritaban a lo lejos los aldeanos al ver aparecer al fatigado rubio apoyado en los hombros de Sasuke y Neji. Las personas se aproximaron corriendo tan rápido como podían.

-¡LO LOGRASTE, NARUTO!

-¡LO HICIERON, SASUKE, NARUTO! – gritó Kiba.

-No sé cómo le hiciste, pero ¡LOGRASTE QUE REVIVIERAN LOS MUERTOS! – Gay se acercó con una sonrisa, complacido por ver al pupilo de su eterno rival y amigo de vuelta.

-¡Naruto-kun está de nuevo con nosotros! – Rock Lee festejó.

-El malo se volvió bueno, ¿eh? – Karui cargaba a un maltratado Omoi. Incluso ellos se habían visto envueltos en difíciles problemas.

-Así parece, pero… – Omoi no miraba por ninguna parte a cierta personita. En cierta forma, estaba preocupado. Un malestar se instaló en su pecho, era, ¿preocupación?

-Buen trabajo – felicitó Kakashi.

-Je-je, gracias – sonrió Naruto.

-Hmp, él no lo hizo solo – hizo un mohín Sasuke.

-Igual buen trabajo a ti, Sasuke – aclaró Kakashi. Vaya que el niño arrogante podía sentirse celoso. Una sorpresa más.

-Hmp.

-Je, tan arrogante como siempre – alcanzó a burlarse el ojiazul antes de que todos se acercaran para recibirlo como lo que era: un héroe, al igual que a Uchiha.

Aquello, para Naruto, significaba tanto: por fin era aceptado sin importar donde se había metido ni lo que llevaba dentro.

Por fin le miraban sin miedo.

Era querido y no despreciado.

Finalmente era reconocido.

Shikamaru sonrió. Quizá no habría tantos problemas como pensaba para que Naruto fuese reintegrado como un ninja de Konoha. No si todos los ahí presentes estaban elevándolo sobre sus cabezas, festejando su regreso.

.

.

.

-…Uso todo su chackra para proteger a los aldeanos, desde entonces está inconsciente – decía Sakura una vez que todo se hubo calmado, una hora más tarde desde que los héroes llegaran a Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Naruto, Shizune, Karui, Omoi, Hinata y ella se encontraron en una carpa.

Ya todos había intercambiado información y la aldea entera sabía del logro del chico rubio y de que a él le debían la vida muchos. Ya todos lo habían aceptado sin dar lugar a muchas dudas. Incluso los ancianos del consejo no pudieron objetar demasiado al ver el recibimiento que Uzumaki tuvo. En ese aspecto se podría decir que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, la mayor preocupación era la persona tendida en aquel lecho improvisado.

Después habría el tiempo suficiente para tratar con calma el asunto de Uzumaki Naruto.

-Vieja – musitó el rubio – lo siento mucho.

-Lamentarte no servirá de algo – la voz les hizo girar.

-¡Kish! – Naruto se sorprendió, apenas iba pensando en ir y quitarle el pergamino, claro, tomando sus precauciones.

Kakashi prestó atención a la persona que iba cargando.

-¡Yamato! – hizo amago de acercarse.

-No den un paso o lo asesinaré – sentenció tirando el cuerpo al piso y poniéndole un kunai en el cuello.

El ambiente se tensó de pronto. Naruto se adelantó un paso. Eso no tenía buena pinta.

-Kishasa-nee, baja esa arma – pidió con una calma que no sentía. O detenía a su amiga, a sus planes para que ella también fuese aceptada en la aldea se irían a la basura.

-No – sus ojos mostraban determinación.

-Kish…

-¡Cállate, traidor! – gritó pegando más el arma al cuerpo del ninja inconsciente, creando una pequeña cortada por la cual comenzó a brotar sangre. Naruto guardó silencio, ella hablaba en serio y estaba molesta, – no he venido hasta este maldito lugar para hablar contigo – sentenció. Sí, estaba muy molesta, – solo vengo a cumplir una última petición de…Nagato-san.

-¿Una petición de Nagato? – Naruto no entendía.

Kishasa suspiró, intentando mantener el control sobre si misma, y, sin bajar el arma, extendió su mano libre en dirección a la Hokage, de nada servía dar explicaciones, tampoco disponía de mucho tiempo. Un hilo de chakra muy visible comenzó a salir de su extremidad, rodeando a la mujer.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – cuestionó Sakura dispuesta a interponerse.

-¡Detente, Sakura-chan! – Naruto hizo un gesto con su brazo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Shizune, con desconfianza.

-Ella no está haciendo algo malo – comentó Naruto sin dejar de mirar a su ex-compañera de Akatsuki, sorprendido por sus contradictorias acciones.

-¿Eh?

-¡Se está curando! – soltó Karui con sorpresa, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¡¿Qué?! – los shinobi miraron a la Hokage sin perder de vista a la chica. Era cierto, la juventud de la mujer regresaba y el símbolo en su frente se hacía evidente.

¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente?

-¿Cómo? – interrogó Sasuke. La cadena de chakra se desvaneció y de nuevo las miradas fueron donde la niña, quien jadeaba un poco.

-Su…su Hokage despertará…en un rato más – dijo con una gota de sudor perlando su frente. Había usado más chakra del esperado.

-¿Por qué le has ayudado? – cuestionó Shikamaru sin bajar la guardia. No la bajaría de nuevo ante esa chiquilla.

-Ya les dije…cumplí con la última petición de Nagato-san – bajó la mano que había usado para hacer la transferencia de chakra.

-Kishasa – Naruto estaba confundido. Sabía que ella tenía un fuerte apego emocional por los principales miembros de Akatsuki, pero no esperaba que llegara a tanto como para cumplir con una petición de esa índole.

-He cumplido con mi deber. Es hora de marcharme – Uzumaki reaccionó a esas palabras. No, él no quería separarse de ella. Ella era su amiga. Él quería protegerla.

-¡No tienes por qué irte! – Comenzó a decir – ¡Puedes quedarte conmigo en Konoha! ¡Deja Akatsuki! ¡Ya no hay líder! ¡Ya no…!

-¡Cállate! – Kishasa le vio con resentimiento, con rabia, con…dolor, – ¡¿tú qué sabes?!

-¿Eh? – Omoi y los otros intentaban comprender el rumbo de la conversación.

-¡Volveré a Akatsuki porque no voy a ser una traidora como tú, Naruto! – las palabras dolieron más de lo que el rubio creyó.

-Pero si ya no, ya no tienen líder – Hinata bajó la mirada al sentir los orbes cafés clavados en ella. Eran ojos que mostraban demasiada molestia, demasiada oscuridad.

-¿No hay líder? ¡Ja! ¡Ilusos! – Kishasa esbozó una sonrisa malvada, una sonrisa que Naruto reconoció como propia de un Akatsuki, – ¿creen que vencieron al líder de Akatsuki por haber matado a Nagato-san? ¡No me hagan reír!

-Explícate – ordenó Sasuke. Kishasa le miró, más molesta, recodando a más de uno que ella odiaba recibir órdenes. Pensaron que no respondería, sin embargo:

-El verdadero líder no era Nagato-san, el verdadero líder sigue en pie – sentenció, dejando atónitos a los presentes. Ellos, quienes habían sido capaces de fracturar su familia, ellos sabrían que no debían subestimar lo que se avecinaba. Ellos seguirían conociendo la desesperación…el dolor.

-¡¿Pero de que diablos hablas, Kish?! ¡Nagato era el líder! – contradijo Naruto.

-No, él no era el líder – otra voz se hizo presente, mientras un sujeto enmascarado aparecía de la nada. Esa era una técnica similar a la de la mocosa.

¿Más problemas? Unos cuantos sudaron. No estaban en condiciones de hacerles frente a más invasores.

-¿Tobi? – Naruto le miró, por completo contrariado. Ese era Tobi, sin duda alguna, era su chakra, era su presencia, su cuerpo, su ridícula máscara, pero esa voz y esa aura que emitía no eran para nada del bonachón de Akatsuki. Quien estaba ante ellos era un ser que nadaba en odio y dolor.

-No, Naruto, mi nombre no es Tobi, – le corrigió el hombre, – ¿has completado tus deberes? – inquirió viendo a la menor, quien evitó mirarle.

Ah, sí, ella sabía que, muy posiblemente, recibiría una reprimenda de su parte.

-Sí, ese es el sujeto – pateó el cuerpo de Yamato sin miramientos, descargando en parte sus emociones.

-Perfecto – el hombre vio al nombrado y, para sorpresa de todos, el poseedor del Mokuton se desvaneció adentrándose en el ojo del nuevo enemigo.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Kakashi sintió un escalofrío cuando el nuevo le vio con su único ojo.

-¿Yo? Yo soy…Uchiha Madara, verdadero líder de Akatsuki – dijo sin inmutarse.

-¿Uchiha…Madara? – Sasuke y Kakashi abrieron mucho los ojos. Eso, eso no podía ser verdad.

-Me adelanto a la guarida, llega en cuanto termines bien con todo, _no es tiempo de capturarlo, por ahora déjalo pasar, ya tenemos suficiente de lo que necesitábamos…aún te necesito para lo que viene, no debes hacer más en tu estado actual, sería una imprudencia si te lo pido,_ – el sujeto no les prestó la mínima atención mientras daba las últimas instrucciones a la menor de manera mental. Ante un asentimiento de la chica el líder de Akatsuki igual se desvaneció, más tarde tendría una larga charla con ella sobre todo lo ocurrido, – hasta la próxima – se escuchó de su parte. Dejaría en manos de Kishasa la "despedida" de Naruto de Akatsuki.

-¡Espera! – gritaron Shizune, Naruto y Kakashi.

-¡Kishasa, dime que diantres pasa! – El rubio le encaró, necesitaba respuestas, tenía muchas preguntas, – ¡¿Por qué Tobi actuaba así?! ¡¿Para qué quieren a ese hombre llamado Yamato?! ¡Dime! – el gesto de Kishasa fue impasible, provocando un escalofrío a Naruto. ¿En verdad lo odiaba?

 _-Si puedo hacer unos sellos sin que me vea y la capturo…_ – Shikamaru intentaba idear un plan.

-Ya te dijo Madara-sama que ese era su nombre, y él es el verdadero líder de la Organización, en cuanto a lo otro, no tengo ni idea – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, siendo indiferente, – y, Nara Shikamaru, es mejor que ni intentes atarme con tus sombras o morirás – dijo viendo al pelinegro, que se estremeció ante eso. No era una advertencia, era una amenaza.

-¡Kish! – Naruto usó un tono de molestia y preocupación. No quería que la vieran como una mala persona, ella era…

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez! – Apretó los puños y el arma aun desenfundada devolviendo su mirada al rubio, dejando salir sus emociones, – ¡no tengo porque escuchar tu molesta voz y tus estúpidos reclamos, TRAIDOR! – Recalcó la última palabra, haciendo que Naruto sintiera una opresión en el pecho, – ¡lo que vayamos a hacer en Akatsuki a partir de ahora ya no te incumbe! ¡Nuestros caminos están divididos! ¡Entiende! – Ella continuaba mostrando algo parecido al dolor en sus ojos, pero estaba decidida, ese era su destino, Naruto lo había marcado con sus decisiones, – ¡tú has tomado tú elección y yo la mía! ¡Ya no somos más compañeros! ¡Yo no somos más amigos! ¡Ya no somos nada más que enemigos! – gritó con todo lo que tenía, haciendo gestos algo exagerados con su rostro y manos, conteniendo su llanto.

La menor maldijo, una vez más, el momento en que Uzumaki Naruto aceptó unirse a la organización…a su familia. Hubiera sido más sencillo simplemente haberlo capturado.

Odiaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Se odiaba.

-Kisha…yo… – Naruto le miraba también con lágrimas contenidas. Esa niña era alguien muy preciado para él. Esa niña…

-Uzumaki Naruto… – dijo entre dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar su compostura, por desaparecer las lágrimas y los sentimientos, – ahora somos enemigos, ahora buscaré capturarte, – los amigos del jinchuuriki se pusieron a la defensiva, – pero no será hoy. Eso no sería interesante si estás tan cansado, además, mi prioridad es cumplir con las órdenes de Madara-sama, por ello, por esta ocasión, te dejaré vivir, – sus palabras cargadas de ira le dolían a Uzumaki.

¿Ya no obtendría palabras cariñosas de su parte?

¿Eso era todo? ¿El final de su relación?

-Kishasa-san – llamaron Hinata y Omoi, sintiendo, cada uno, una especie de pena, de pesar.

-No hay otra cosa que decir más que… – Kishasa comenzó a canalizar su chakra, sintiendo una punzada en su interior, era la señal de que debía apresurarse, el líder tenía razón, –…es mejor que se preparen porque, la próxima vez que nos veamos, nos enfrentaremos y nosotros, Akatsuki, iremos a por los jinchuuriki y no tendremos piedad de nadie. Es mejor que las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi se preparen, porque la guerra… ¡ya es un hecho! – Lanzó el kunai que quedó enterrado en medio de ella y Naruto, – aquí nos separamos, Uzumaki, aquí nuestros destinos se dividen y…aquí termina todo sobre nosotros. Ya no eres más que una presa para mí, – sentenció comenzando a desvanecerse, – una presa que me divertiré cazando. Disfruta de tu momentánea felicidad, porque me encargaré de destruirla. Adiós, Naruto-kun – las palabras se desvanecieron con una suave brisa, no así ese cruel sentimiento de vacío que se posó sobre el joven ninja.

Si, había sido todo.

Había fallado en su cometido.

-Naruto-kun – Hinata se le acercó y notó como apretaba los puños con fuerza y silenciosas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Dolía.

Dolía perder a otro ser preciado para él.

Dolía saber que Nagato tenía razón.

-Mierda – musitó – ¡Mierda! ¡KISHASAAAAAAAA! – elevó su gritó antes de dejarse caer lleno de impotencia. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Pelearía contra su mejor amiga? ¿La mataría? ¿Qué sería de ellos?

Esa situación, él, él no veía como solucionarla.

Aquello era el fin.

La división de los caminos que solo se volverían a cruzar para traer dolor.

Las elecciones tomadas ya no cambiarían para nada.

Tendrían que pelear tarde o temprano y un bando terminaría perdiendo a personas muy especiales.

El Jinchuuriki.

O la niña.

Uno de los dos caería.

La guerra era un hecho y el dolor, el odio y la muerte igual.

Era el principio del fin.

.

* * *

.

¡Cha-chan!

¿Era lo que esperaban?

Bien, este fue el capítulo final de Naruto como parte de Akatsuki, de Naruto siendo "malo", que de malo han visto no tenía demasiado jaja.

En fin, con esto vamos por unos cuántos capítulos más antes de la "confrontación" final, que sería Naruto VS sus ex-compañeros de Akatsuki.

Uff, sean un poco más pacientes, casi termina la historia (por casi me refiero a otros, mmm, no sé, creo que son más de 10 capítulos).

Gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora.

Nos leemos pronto.

~o~o~o

 **OTAKUFire:** supuse que todos recordarían la triste historia de los aprendices, por eso me la salté. Mucha interacción entre Naruto y Hinata no te prometo, esta no es una historia de romance, así que, esos momentos se darán muy poco (?). Por ahora Naruto estará a salvo porque...oh, no puedo decirlo. Se revelará en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Call me Tris:** estaba ahogada en proyectos finales, exámenes y problemas familiares en los que ni me quería involucrar xD pero ya estoy aquí...al menos estaré por aquí por un tiempo, jaja. Suerte con la universidad (es horrible estar en la universidad). En adelante, veremos como Naruto tiene que enfrentar algunos problemitas más.


	43. Chapter 43

¿Debería dar advertencias? Creo que el título habla por si solo.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 43: Preparativos: ¿Danzo Muerto?

Naruto se derrumbó ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. Golpeó el piso con frustración.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Estúpido Tobi! ¡O Madara o como diablos se llame ese tipo! ¡MALDICIÓN! – soltó. Estaba furioso, molesto.

Molesto con Kishasa, con Tobi.

Molesto con él mismo.

-¡¿Por qué los gritos?! – la voz de la Hokage sacó de sus pensamientos a más de uno.

-¡Maestra! – Sakura le ayudó a incorporarse en la cama improvisada. Al menos algo bueno les había dejado la mocosa esa.

-¿Qué está pasando? – inquirió la Hokage desconcertada por ver a Naruto en el suelo con rastros de pelea. Desconcertada y aliviada por verlo con ellos.

-Bueno, verá… – Kakashi y Shikamaru se encargaron de ponerla al tanto de la situación, mientras Hinata y Sasuke calmaban a un destrozado Naruto y la ninja médico le curaba sus heridas. Todo bajo la mirada perdida del rubio.

Él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba feliz porque, efectivamente, la vieja Tsunade se encontraba con ellos de nuevo. Estaba contrariado por la revelación de Tobi…corrección, Madara. Y estaba triste porque había perdido a su amiga, porque no pudo hacerla cambiar de parecer, porque la guerra estaba cerca y él…él tendría que enfrentarlos. A todos.

-Con que eso pasó – la mujer se levantó con ayuda de Shizune, – así que te quedas con nosotros, Naruto, – el aludido, intentando salir de su mundo, sólo asintió, aun triste, – bien – la mujer estaba feliz por su elección, aún si su semblante decaído no le agradaba, – bueno, creo que ahora lo primordial es hablar con los consejeros de Konoha para que la reincorporación de Naruto no sea un problema y, luego de eso, convocar a una junta urgente de Kages – todos asintieron.

Era la elección más prudente tomando en cuenta que la guerra había sido declarada, no solo a Konoha.

-Si ese es el caso, nosotros iremos a nuestra aldea a informar de todo esto – Karui tomó la iniciativa mirando de reojo como Omoi lucía un tanto decaído. ¿Acaso extrañaba a la mocosa?

-Sí, es lo mejor – accedió la rubia – ahora, tendremos también que restaurar la aldea y…

-¡Tsunade-sama! – un ANBU se presentó. Un ANBU que usaba una máscara especial, la Hokage le miró, desconcertada.

¿Más problemas?

-Pero si eres de la Raíz, ¿qué ocurre?

-Es Danzo-sama – la sola mención del nombre terminó de hacer reaccionar a Naruto. Sasuke frunció el ceño – debo decirle qué él…

.

.

.

Kishasa se encontraba dándose un baño, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que caía de la regadera, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, se estaba forzando a mantenerse en pie. Todo estaba mal, ella estaba mal, las cosas estaban mal. Naruto se había ido, Itachi-san estaba muerto, Hidan-senpai estaba muerto, Kakuzu-senpai estaba muerto, Nagato-san estaba muerto, Konan-san se había ido de Akatsuki sentenciándose a un futuro no muy alentador, un futuro que prefería no pensar. Ella tendría que, que hacer cosas no muy gratas desde ahora y la guerra estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Suspiró con pesadez.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba el cambio que su vida había tenido.

-Al menos, al menos la invasión a Konoha sirvió para que les vengara – susurró recordando lo que hizo. Sin arrepentirse.

.

 **Flash Back**

-Sé que estás ahí, ¡muéstrate! – el líder de la Raíz ANBU se encontraba en una de las habitaciones bajo tierra. Solo.

Grave error.

-Veo que me descubrió, tanto mejor, terminaré con esto más rápido – Kishasa salió de entre las sombras. Había dejado al poseedor del elemento madera escondido por los alrededores y siendo vigilado por Neky, así ella podría cumplir con su cometido con mayor comodidad.

-Pero si eres… – Danzo le miró con una mueca desagradable, a ella tampoco le agradaba él, –…la niña que acompañaba al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, sabía que ustedes nos traicionarían – comentó preparándose para actuar. Tendría una seria charla con la Hokage sobre eso, quizá entonces los ancianos del consejo por fin harían lo que él quisiera.

-En algo se equivoca, puesto que Naruto-kun no está traicionando a su villa, es más, él ahora está peleando para salvarles de la destrucción, a comparación de usted, – le vio con asco, Danzo ocultó una mueca de sorpresa y otra de desagrado, – usted que se esconde aguardando el mejor momento para salir a la luz y tomar el título de Hokage.

-No sé de qué me hablas, insolente – el hombre ocultó otra mueca más. Esa mocosa era una entrometida. Un peligro.

-¿Ah, no? – Kishasa se acercó otro paso, sin titubear, – vamos, seguro Sai-san ya le informó de mi habilidad para leer mentes, a mí nadie me engaña, – dijo, molesta, – sé todos sus planes, sé porque hizo que los del consejo convencieran al Tercer Hokage de darle la orden de matar a su clan a Uchiha Itachi, sé cómo de crueles y "eficaces" son sus entrenamientos, sé a qué le teme, sé lo que desea. Sé todo, incluyendo… – Kishasa desvió su vista al brazo vendado del mayor y al sello que éste intentaba hacer con el libre, – todo lo referente a su contacto con Orochimaru-senpai – sonrió creando sellos a mayor velocidad que el hombre delante suyo.

-¡¿Pero q…?! – Danzo sintió su cuerpo entumecerse y su brazo y ojo derechos doler. La menor se acercó anulando la distancia que les dividía; sin que el hombre pudiese evitarlo ella comenzó a destapar su cuerpo, cortando una de las mangas de su túnica, mostrando en su mano una especie de sellado, el cual ella comenzó a romper, – ¿cómo es posible que tú…? – Danzo no le perdía de vista y sus ojos mostraban rencor y, quizá, un poco de temor.

-Veo que no lo entiendes – suspiró su enemiga, – Orochimaru-senpai perteneció a Akatsuki, lo que significa que le conocí. Aún cuando él se marchó de la organización yo seguía en contacto con él, es más, le iba a visitar una vez al mes, después de todo, él también fue parte de mi familia, – comentó sin dejar su labor y sin verle, – Orochimaru-senpai decía que, aparte de Kabuto-nii, yo era su mejor estudiante, – sonrió con melancolía al recordar a su mentor fallecido, – por ello hablábamos de todos nuestros proyectos y planes existentes, claro está que siempre y cuando no revelaran información de Akatsuki o de él mismo bueno, no importaba si él me decía algo muy confidencial porque yo nunca le delaté. Era parte de mi trato con él – los candados se rompieron y revelaron sólo el vendaje.

-Ya veo, _maldito Orochimaru_ – dijo en su mente. Intentaba pensar en como librarse de la mocosa.

-No insulte a mi maestro, por favor, y no intente algo tan estúpido como tratar de enfrentarme en su condición actual, – hasta entonces el jefe de la Raíz recayó en la idea de que no servía pensar si ella podía saberlo todo, – lo cierto es que me causo algo de repudio y molestia cuando él me contó sobre usted, – admitió la niña desvendándole la cabeza por completo y siguiendo con el brazo, – pero, al parecer, quiso remediar un poco su "pequeña travesura", – sonrió de nuevo al recordar como él se lo dijo de ese modo con otra sonrisa, – y me confesó e hizo que aprendiera el modo de detenerte, sólo por si acaso – terminó de desvendar su brazo, mostrando diez ojos con el sharingan activado en él y otro más en su ojo derecho.

Uno de los mayores secretos de Shimura Danzo estaba al descubierto. Fue el turno de Kishasa para ocultar una mueca de desagrado.

-Él me traicionó, ¿por ti?

-De hecho, él me traicionó a mí al darle ese poder a alguien que no se lo merecía, – Kishasa extrajo un pergamino y, con unos sellos de invocación, aparecieron varios frascos llenos con un líquido. Tomó uno y dejó el resto en el suelo, – bueno, no importa, sólo quiero estos ojos y todo terminará – sentenció hundiendo sus dedos en uno de los lugares y comenzando con la extracción. Danzo hizo una mueca de dolor e intentó zafarse, él no podía ceder de manera tan sencilla, no él, – es inútil que pelee, – las palabras de la chica le hicieron enfurecer, – nadie puede contra mis técnicas, al menos no alguien con un alma tan podrida como la suya – dijo continuando con su labor. En realidad era cuestión de poder, y ella ganaba en ese aspecto.

-Imposible – el pelinegro no podía creer que una niña le estuviese haciendo eso, impidiéndole usar su chakra, manejándole a su antojo, no podía ser verdad que él, uno de los shinobi más fuertes de la aldea, estuviese a merced de una chiquilla. Una molesta e insolente chiquilla.

Tomándose su tiempo, Kishasa logró sacar cada ojo del brazo de Danzo, cada recuerdo del clan Uchiha que el líder de la Raíz poseía, dejándole una severa hemorragia en su lugar y dándole el tiempo suficiente al ninja para replantearse su existencia.

¿A eso había llegado? ¿A eso se había reducido todo su esfuerzo? No, no podía ser verdad. No, él no, él no…

-Ahora solo falta el ojo de Shizui-san – estiró su mano hasta el rostro y, sin inmutarse, saco de igual manera ese glóbulo ocular.

-Aaagh – logró arrancar un sonido de dolor al hombre, casi se sintió bien con eso. Casi.

-Listo – selló el frasco donde guardó el ojo y, poniendo nuevamente todos sobre el pergamino, desapareció su invocación y guardó el mismo en su bolso ninja.

Estaba hecho.

Danzo le miraba, o al menos intentaba enfocarla, la pérdida de sangre estaba afectándole.

-¿Por qué…? – apenas fue un jadeo.

-¿Por qué lo hice? – La niña le miró, aún sin expresión alguna en su rostro, – porque no es digno de llevar esos preciados ojos, ni siquiera es digno de ser el jefe de la Raíz ANBU de Konoha. Tal vez en un pasado si fue digno de todo esto, pero ahora no y, también, no podía dejar que usted se saliera felizmente con la suya luego de todo el dolor que le hizo pasar a Itachi-san – apretó los puños y la boca.

-Ese dolor…solo fue en sacrificio para el bienestar de la aldea…cosa que ahora ustedes están arruinando – jadeó el sujeto. Kishasa mordió su labio inferior, manteniéndose bajo control.

-Hmp, tal vez, pero… – de nuevo alzó su mano y comenzó a extraer algo del cuerpo de Danzo, algo que le había costado demasiado conseguir, algo que estaba pensando utilizar para poder librarse de ella: las células de Hashirama. Ella las resguardó en su propio ser, no tenía más contenedores especiales, – ahora sí, terminé – dijo, parecía satisfecha con su trabajo.

-¿Qué harás con eso? – cuestionó. Kishasa le miró, intentando ver más allá de sus pensamientos turbulentos, intentando, posiblemente, comprender sus intenciones. Sus acciones. Ella prefería tener respuestas más allá de las que le habían sido dadas por Itachi-san.

-¿Yo? Nada – se encogió de hombros alejándose dos pasos, rindiéndose en su intento, eran demasiadas memorias las que ese hombre poseía, demasiadas memorias que ella no quería revivir, – los ojos de los Uchiha no me interesan, tal vez solo se los dé a Uchiha-sama, él sabrá como usarlos, quizá.

-¿Uchiha?

-En cuanto a las células de Hashirama Senju, igual, – con ayuda de un jutsu cortó un pedazo del techo y le dio la forma de una estaca, – la verdad no me interesa que pase con esto, lo único que conservaré será el ojo de Uchiha Shizui, por respeto a Itachi-san.

-¿Qué me harás?

-Pues yo… – jugó un poco con su nueva arma viendo como la pasaba de una mano a otra, – pensaba en matarle, – sonrió con algo de maldad y viéndole de lleno, – digo, fuiste uno de los principales causantes de la desgracia de Itachi-san, aunque, pensándolo un poco, de no haber obligado a Itachi-san al exilio, yo nunca lo hubiese conocido…bueno, es igual, quiero probar aquello a lo que llaman: venganza, – sonrió otro poco, – luego de eso me voy y dejo Konoha en paz por un rato, ¿qué te parece? – Dejó de jugar con el arma – a qué es un gran trato, ¿verdad?

-Aunque me mates, alguien más irá a vengarme o tal vez ni salgas de aquí, mis guardias ya deben estar en camino – sonrió, intentando verse superior. Él no se iba a rendir.

-¿Tus guardias? ¿Te refieres a la bola de inútiles que engañé haciéndoles creer que eran atacados por el enemigo? Ellos, ya están bien fuera de combate, – sonrió al ver a Danzo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, – tenía pensado hacer como que moriste en el ataque, pero dado que mi senpai ha decidido revivir a uno que otro muertito, pues tal vez me echen la culpa de esto. Ni modos – se alzó de hombros, ella se iría, así que no le importaba ser culpada por ese acto, – así es ser un shinobi, ¿no? Cumplir con misiones secretas para que te culpen por cosas buenas que parecen malas y viceversa, – se aproximó un paso, – aunque puedo hacer como que murieron en un colapso de rocas provocado por algún fallo en su escondite o algo así – sonrió otro poco. Se estaba adaptando a la situación.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, mocosa engreída – escupió el hombre viéndole con reto en los ojos, aunque por dentro sentía miedo, ansiedad, dolor, toda clase de sentimientos que el creyó haber eliminado de su ser y que ahora salían a la luz junto con sus más íntimos recuerdos.

Malditos recuerdos y sentimentalismos. Estaban nublando su juicio.

-Pero si ya me he salido con la mía – respondió enterrándole el trozo de roca en el estómago y haciendo que quedasen a la misma altura sus rostros.

-Uhg – Danzo escupió sangre.

-No sé porque siempre te empeñabas en superar a Sarutobi Hiruzen – ella podía ver los pensamientos que estaban creando caos en su mente; Danzou sintió como ella poco a poco liberaba su sello, le dejaba libre, – ¿solo era competitividad? ¿Solo era orgullo? ¿Era acaso su forma de llevarse o simple insolencia? – Se separó, suspirando, – es más, ni sé porque te pregunto esto. A lo mejor es porque tu historia me recuerda a la de Naruto-kun, siempre corriendo tras del idiota de Uchiha Sasuke, intentando superarlo, alcanzarlo, sin darse cuenta que él ya lo había pasado; ó a…mi propia historia – Danzo no le perdió de vista, intentando enfocarla, cuando la vio siendo imprudente se quitó su túnica y reveló un extraño sellado sobre su pecho, – eso es Shishou Fuuin Jutsu – Kishasa retrocedió un paso con gesto sereno. ¿Ese sería su movimiento final?

-No sé porque lo haces, no sé porque me infundes esto, – dijo refiriéndose a todos los sentimientos encontrados que surgían dentro de él y a los recuerdos que llegaban sin que lo pidiese –…pero si sé una cosa, ¡por el bien del mundo ninja, por el bien de Konoha! ¡No dejaré que sobrevivas! – Dicho esto el hombre activó el sello que portaba, comenzando a consumir todo a su paso – _Hiruzen, ¿qué fui para ti? Me lo he preguntado largo tiempo. Hiruzen, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por nuestra aldea._

.

-Un desperdicio – Kishasa se plantó delante del cúmulo de rocas que sepultaban el cuerpo de Danzo. Había salido ya que la explosión terminó, salvándose gracias a su técnica de espacio tiempo, ese hombre había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, – al menos, al menos me hubiese gustado responder a tu última pregunta, – se encaminó hacia donde dejó a Neky y Yamato, ya iba siendo tiempo de partir, – porque, para Sarutobi Hiruzen, eras más que un amigo, un hermano – susurró al viento pensando en que, al final, él pudo haber sido un gran shinobi.

Ah, ni siquiera podía decir que aquello fue una venganza.

 **End Flash Back**

.

Kishasa salió de la ducha, envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla. Había logrado dejar de temblar.

- _Shimura Danzo, creo que me equivoqué un poco contigo porque, al final, demostraste que si tenías esa voluntad del Fuego, y que no sólo eras la Raíz de un majestuoso árbol que se oculta tras las sombras, sino también una hoja a la que el brillo del sol le pudo dar una vez al menos_ – suspiró saliendo del cuarto de baño.

En realidad Itachi-san tenía razón, sólo se sabe que clase de persona eres al momento de tu muerte.

Itachi…

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué ayudaste a Konoha? – la voz le hizo dar un respingo. Vio en dirección a su cama.

-Uchiha-san – susurro, reconociendo al invasor de su espacio.

-¿Y bien? – el sujeto estaba cruzado de brazos. No lucía nada feliz.

Bueno, el reclamo ya había tardado en llegar.

-Fue su última voluntad hacia mí – suspiró caminando hacia la cama, donde descansaba su ropa interior y un vestido morado oscuro. Colocándose de espaldas a su compañero de Akatsuki comenzó a vestirse, – no podía negarme.

-Se convirtió en un traidor, no tenías por qué aceptar – Kishasa se tensó. La palabra "traidor" tenía un gran peso para ella.

-Puede que no, pero…pero era eso o sentirme culpable; después de todo, él fue como un padre o hermano mayor para mí – le informó. Quien respondiese al nombre de Madara o Tobi suspiró. Ella estaba a la defensiva.

-Espero que no vuelvas a ayudarles – dijo refiriéndose a sus actuales enemigos. Las cosas hechas, hechas estaban. No había manera de remediarlo y él prefería, por el momento, mantener a la jovencita en calma. Era lo mejor.

-Descuide, no pienso hacerlo – se giraron al mismo tiempo y se vieron a los ojos. Ella ya tenía toda la ropa puesta. Ella agradeció que no mencionara el hecho de que, al matar a Danzo, había ayudado indirectamente a que Naruto fuese aceptado más fácilmente en la aldea. Danzo podría haber sido un obstáculo difícil de superar.

No quería tocar ese tema.

No quería tocar muchos temas.

Ella no quería ni hablar. No en ese momento.

-Bien – Uchiha se levantó del colchón y comenzó a andar rumbo a la puerta, – sólo para que te enteres, iré a por el cuerpo de Nagato. Sus ojos nos serán necesarios, útiles.

-¿Solo? – Kishasa frunció el ceño e intentó ocultar sus emociones.

-Sí. Tú puedes ir a verle, pero, antes que nada, ven conmigo – caminó y a la niña no le quedó de otra más que seguirle luego de colocarse sus sandalias ninja.

No había otro camino.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó al ver como se adentraban más y más en los lúgubres pasillos.

-¿No me lees la mente? – El sujeto le vio de reojo, ella negó, eso corroboraba su teoría sobre su estado anímico, un problema que tendría que solucionar, – bueno, hemos llegado, – se detuvieron al entrar en una de las cuevas más escondidas de esa guarida. La chiquilla sintió otra presencia muy conocida para ella, aunque tenía algo que no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Kabuto-nii – susurró.

-Hola, Kishasa-chan, cuanto tiempo – el exalumno de Orochimaru se descubrió, mostrando una sonrisa y un aspecto que hicieron sorprender a la niña: su piel tenía una apariencia escamosa por algunos lugares, aparte de estar más pálida, el color de sus ojos era demasiado diferente. Él…

-K-Kabuto-nii, ¿cómo has podido? – Kishasa, pasado el momentáneo asombro, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Otro cambio. Otro innecesario cambio.

-¿Mh? – El joven le vio y supo a qué se refería, – ah, estas enfadada porque me he implantado parte de las células y cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama en mi cuerpo – sonrió otra vez.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Uchiha se mantenía al margen de aquella discusión.

-No podía dejar que todo por lo que Orochimaru-sama había vivido y trabajado se fuera a la basura con su muerte, – explicó con simpleza, – además, ¿no estás ni un poco feliz? Gracias a mí una parte de Orochimaru-sama sigue con vida y me he vuelto más fuerte – sonrió con un toque de cinismo y un toque de felicidad.

-No, no estoy nada feliz – dijo dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a salir. Eso era demasiado. Ella no quería verlo, no quería recordar. Eso era…era…traición. Traición al recuerdo de su senpai.

Traición…traición…

No, no, no. Kabuto no, él no. Él sólo…él sólo se sentía tan solo como ella alguna vez. Sí, eso era. Kabuto no…

-Espera, – el enmascarado le detuvo, junto a sus pensamientos, – necesitamos las células de Hashirama que llevas en tu cuerpo – ella les vio y luego asintió, haciendo un par de sellos expulsó todas las células, depositándolas en un recipiente que Kabuto tenía preparado. Cuando terminó hizo una mueca y se fue.

-Vaya, sí que debe estar molesta conmigo – dijo con tono burlón el de los anteojos, intentando ignorar el poco o gran dolor en su pecho que ese ligero desprecio podía llegar a causar.

-Ya se le pasará, ahora dedícate a lo tuyo – ordenó el líder de Akatsuki antes de marcharse para recuperar el Rinnegan.

Con la guerra declarada no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Jo, aquí a todo mundo le da por mandar y enfadarse, pero bueno, ya tengo lo necesario – sonrió un poco como científico loco antes de adentrarse por otro pasillo de la profunda cueva.

Cada quien tenía algo por hacer.

.

.

.

-¡¿Danzo muerto?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! – todos estaban expectantes. Sai se les había unido en cuando se enteró y ahora permanecía a un lado, sin saber qué hacer.

Su líder ya no estaba. Ya no tenía un sitio para…un rostro sonriente pasó por sus pensamientos.

- _Ino…_

-Al parecer, fueron atacados o hubo un fallo en las estructuras por los ataques y toda la guarida subterránea de la Raíz se desplomó, al menos gran parte de ella, sepultando su cuerpo – informó el ANBU de antes – el colapso incluso se llevó a algunos shinobi de la Raíz.

-Pero, ¿cómo? – de pronto a todos les iluminó el cielo y vieron a Naruto. El chico se estremeció, eso le estaba gustando cada vez menos. Eso no podía estar pasando.

-Tal vez… – Shikamaru analizó la situación.

-Sé lo que piensan…y no puedo ni negarlo ni aceptarlo, – respondió el rubio con pesar, – porque no tengo idea de si alguien de Akatsuki metió mano en esto, – les vio. Tal vez generalizar la idea alejaría un poco las sospechas sobre ella.

-Hokage-sama, para serle sincero, – el ANBU de nuevo llamó su atención, – aunque ese ninja, Nagato, hubiese revivido a Danzo-sama y los demás, no creo que estos pudiesen haber salido de las rocas y sobrevivido, todos los cuerpos fueron destrozados y era difícil que se pudieran mover – sin que lo notaran, Naruto suspiró con alivio.

-Ya veo – se quedaron pensando sobre las circunstancias, era un escenario muy probable.

-Aun así, necesitamos un nuevo líder y… – vieron a un pensativo dibujante, –…creo que el que sigue en el orden para eso eres tú, Sai – informó.

El joven shinobi miró a todos.

-Sí, yo…hablaré con todos los miembros más tarde – contestó aun conmocionado por la noticia. ¿Sería lo correcto? El tiempo lo diría.

-En ese caso, me retiro – sin agregar más el informante se esfumó en una cortina de humo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Shizune miró a su mentora.

-Continuar con los planes ya previstos. Vamos – la rubia ya estaba en pie y salió para hablar con los altos mandos de Konoha, tenía que arreglar muchas cosas. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto, quien, igual comenzó a caminar por la aldea destruida. Podía hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Le apoyaría, sin importar que, le apoyaría. El primer paso era lograr su reintegración a la lista de ninja de la aldea. El segundo paso era darle tiempo.

Naruto se alejó, mirando y no el destrozo causado.

 _-Kish, quisiera pensar que no has tenido algo que ver con la muerte de ese tipo pero… –_ alzó la vista al cielo, – _ya no sé qué debo creer_ – suspiró antes de ir a ver en que podía ser útil.

Él también tenía que seguir adelante. Demostrar que estaba decidido a volver, a cambiar…o a ser él de verdad.

.

.

.

Kishasa caminaba por los pasillos más escondidos de la guarida. Se detuvo delante de una puerta que se ocultaba de toda vista. Suspiró. Él le iba a pedir explicaciones, bueno, ella no era ninguna cobarde. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta, abrió y pasó al interior de esa estancia. Era un cuarto bastante amplio: lo que se apreciaba en primer plano eran unos estantes con libros, una mesa con dos sillas, un escritorio con algunos papeles y lápices regados por aquí y por allá, a la derecha había otra puerta que conducía al baño y, hasta atrás de todo, una enorme cama cubierta por un suave velo. Ella se quedó mirando la cama un rato y, apretando los puños, sostuvo aún más su decisión de quedarse en Akatsuki. De permanecer al lado de su familia.

Sin titubear se aproximó al lecho, sintiendo aquella paz que siempre le inundaba al ir ahí. Por el momento ocultaría todo, se olvidaría de todo y sólo se limitaría a estar en ese sitio con…lo único que le importaba tanto como para dar su vida a cambio.

.

* * *

.

Bien, con esto se inicia oficialmente la siguiente etapa de la historia.

Mmm, lo único que puedo decir es que, a partir de ahora, voy a seguir un tanto la línea de la historia original, claro, con sus cambios. Así que es posible puedan predecir lo que pasará.

Es todo por ahora.

Nos leemos pronto.

~o~o~o

 **Giuseppe:** jaja, gracias. Espero que el capítulo fuera lo que esperabas, o al menos quedaras satisfecho al leerlo.


	44. Chapter 44

Este es el capítulo que debí subir ayer.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 44: Preparativos: Reunión De Los Cinco Kages.

Tsunade caminaba con paso decidido entre la nieve. Le seguían Naruto, Sasuke y Nara Shikaku. Iban camino a reunirse con todos los mandatarios de las aldeas de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi, dicha reunión tendría lugar en el País del Hierro, tierra de los samuráis, un sitio neutral; Tsunade había dejado a cargo de la aldea a Kakashi y el resto. Llegaron ante un imponente edificio en el centro de todo, varios samuráis custodiaban la entrada.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó uno de ellos.

-La Quinta Hokage de Konoha – informó Tsunade.

-Oh, en ese caso, sígame, por favor, – uno de los hombres con armadura le hizo una reverencia e invitó a pasar. Los ninja le siguieron, – todos los demás kages ya están aquí.

-Lamento la demora.

-No se preocupe, no hace mucho llegaron.

-Mh – se detuvieron ante unas puertas de hierro.

-Es aquí, pero sólo puede pasar con dos escoltas – dijo mirándolos por igual.

-Si me disculpas, ya veré que hago – la mujer no estaba de humor para recibir órdenes, ni restricciones.

-Pero…

-Puedes irte – la rubia le vio de forma amenazante, el samurái suspiró y, haciendo otra reverencia, se fue, vaya que los líderes de las aldeas hacían lo que querían, – bueno, entremos – Tsunade tomó valor y empujó las puertas. Se mostraron unos rostros desconocidos y otros conocidos para los de Konoha.

-Hokage-sama – susurró un hombre que no tenía pinta alguna de shinobi y que estaba en medio de una mesa con forma de media luna, frente a la cual el resto de los personajes se hallaban sentados.

-Lamento la demora – se disculpó Tsunade.

-¿Vienes con retraso y traes a más guardias de los permitidos? – un viejito que generaba un sentimiento desconocido a Naruto habló. Realmente era mayor, su cabello y barba ya estaban blancos y su rostro arrugado lo único que hacía era darle un poco de presencia.

-Tsuchikage-sama, por favor no se altere – pidió una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojos con una mirada dulce en el rostro.

-Sí, viejo, cálmate, – habló una jovencita pelinegra a espaldas del anciano, – que no solo la Hokage ha roto las reglas, sino también el Raikage, y mira que él ha traído a muchos más – con ese comentario Naruto vio al líder rubio. A le miraba de forma asesina. Uzumaki notó, además, a dos sujetos desconocidos para él, a los morenos pupilos de Bee y al mismísimo jinchuuriki del Hachibi.

-Ejem – Tsunade llamó su atención. No era momento para peleas triviales.

-Hokage, por favor tome asiento, – el hombre de barba y armadura quien, a suponer de los jóvenes de Konoha, era el líder de los samuráis le señaló a su propia líder el lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. La mujer caminó hasta ahí y se sentó. Los tres hombres se pusieron a espaldas de ella, manteniéndose en pie, – em, primero que nada, debemos presentarnos formalmente. Mi nombre es Mifune y soy el líder de los samuráis, ellos son mis subordinados de mayor confianza: Urakaku y Okisuke – señaló a los dos sujetos que estaban a su espalda, portadores también de armaduras y una mirada seria.

-Soy Terumi Mei, Mizukage de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, – sonrió la hermosa pelirroja, – y estos son dos confiables ninja: Ao y Chojuro – hubo un asentimiento primero por parte de un hombre con un parche en el ojo y luego de un chico que parecía unos años menor a Naruto y Sasuke, lucía algo atemorizado.

-Onoki, Tsuchikage, líder de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas, – habló el mayor de todos, – ellos son Kurotsuchi…

-Hola – una chica de pelo negro corto, que aparentaba tener más o menos la edad de Naruto, alzó la mano.

-…Y Akatsuchi – el tipo gordito en el lado contrario de la chica asintió.

-Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Sunagakure, mis hermanos y escoltas Temari y Kankurou – dijo el menor de los kages.

-A, Raikage y líder indiscutible de Kumogakure, mis escoltas: Karui, Omoi, Darui y C, – fue nombrando, – y mi hermano menor y jinchuuriki del Hachibi: Killer Bee.

-¡¿Qué hay, tontos idiotas?! ¡Vámonos de fiestotas! – una gota de sudor se posó en la nuca de algunos ante las malas rimas. Naruto ocultó una sonrisa, al menos alguien intentaba que el ambiente no fuera tan pesado.

-Tsunade, Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, estos son: Nara Shikaku…

-Hm – el hombre alzó la mano.

-…Uchiha Sasuke…

-Hmp – asintió el azabache, sin dejar de seguir cada uno de los movimientos de lo0s ahí reunidos.

-…Y Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki del Kyuubi – finalizó y todas las miradas se posaron en el rubio y el azabache que estaban uno al lado del otro.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto? ¿No son el poseedor del sharingan que derrotó al traidor Uchiha Itachi y el ninja de Konoha que andaba con Akatsuki? – soltó Kurotsuchi. Ambos nombrados fruncieron el ceño, Sasuke aguantando las ganas de insultar a alguien.

-Tú los has dicho, estaba – replicó Uzumaki. Ya veía venir algún comentario de ese tipo. Estaba preparado.

-¡¿Por qué alguien que estuvo en Akatsuki está aquí?! ¡¿No ven que es peligroso?! – soltó Onoki de manera acalorada, indignada.

-¡Que ya no estoy en Akatsuki! ¡¿No entienden que me decidí por Konoha y no por ellos ´ttebayo?! – Naruto estaba volviendo a ser Naruto. Sus acompañantes suspiraron. Tal vez en ese momento era preferible tener al chico mente fría de Akatsuki.

Naruto se quiso morder la lengua, en primera por perder la cabeza tan pronto, en segunda porque, pese a todo, todavía le dolía pensar en ello.

-Por favor, no estamos aquí para discutir la situación de Naruto y Akatsuki, bueno, sí, pero no de ese modo y… – Temari guardó silencio ante una mirada del anciano. Vaya que podía ser molesto.

-Miren, solo he convocado a esta reunión porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles – Tsunade vio a todos con un gesto de seriedad, si perdía más tiempo, las cosas se saldrían de control, – Akatsuki le ha declarado la guerra a las Cinco Grandes Naciones – dijo.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia.

-¿A Las Cinco? ¿No sería más correcto decir que solo a aquellas que poseen un biju? – Ao cortó con el silencio.

-Cierto, ¿por qué involucrar a las demás naciones? – interrogó el Tsuchikage.

-¿No lo entienden? – Naruto tomó la palabra – esta no es solo la guerra de Kumo y Konoha contra Akatsuki, si ellos nos capturan…– vio a Killer Bee y luego a todos, – será el fin del mundo shinobi como todos lo conocen – declaró con los brazos cruzados, al menos algo de esos nervios de acero en momentos cruciales se le había quedado. Agradeció a Itachi por enseñarle a autocontrolarse, se felicitó por volver un poco a su aspecto serio.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué planea exactamente Akatsuki? – C le miró. Naruto cerró los ojos un momento antes de suspirar y soltar lo que sabía, lo poco o mucho que sabía:

-No sé todos los detalles, pero esto es lo que unos, mmm, ex-compañeros me comentaron, – dudó si decir amigos, así que mejor lo cambió, – el plan del líder es despertar al juubi.

-¿El juubi? ¿La criatura legendaria? – abrieron unos cuantos los ojos con sorpresa. Eso era una leyenda, ¿no?

-Sí, al juubi – al parecer no lo era, Naruto hablaba con mucha seguridad.

-¿Para…?

-Voy a eso – Naruto cayó a Temari, ella le lanzó una mirada de molestia, el enano aún era algo grosero, – lo van a despertar para, con su ayuda, proyectar un genjutsu eterno sobre el mundo.

-¿Y eso para…?

-Que ya voy – bufó Naruto al ser interrumpido por Karui, y se suponía que el impaciente era él, – quieren crear un genjutsu eterno con su ayuda, una vez que logren eso, Tob…Madara regirá el mundo como mejor le plazca; ya no habrán más Kages, ni señores feudales, sólo habrá un dictador que hará del mundo su mundo de ensueño, y no creo que quieran eso, ¿o sí? – finalizó alzando una ceja. Los mandatarios bajaron la mirada, quedando pensativos.

Naruto agradeció a Itachi por compartirle parte de esa información. Y, un poco, sólo un poco, se diculpó con alguien por traicionarle.

-¿Por qué haría alguien algo como eso? – Mei vio al rubio, curiosa. Todavía no decidía si debía o no confiar y creer en él.

-Por poder, por ambición, no lo sé bien, pero si sé que un mundo así, donde todos estén bajo el control de una sola persona, no sería un mundo muy agradable, aunque… – Naruto bajó la mirada, sopesando sus palabras, –…lo cierto es que tampoco habría más guerras y eso, pero, pero… – volvió a verles con seriedad –…también es cierto que nadie tendría voluntad propia, seríamos como muñecos en un juego, muñecos que si no actúan como se les dicen serán eliminados, – un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda al ver esa mirada que proyectaba seriedad, – y, al menos yo, no quiero vivir en un mundo así, ahora tengo grandes sueños y metas que cumplir en ESTE mundo, cosas que no podré lograr en el mundo de Tob…Madara – volvió a corregir el nombre.

Sus palabras otorgaron momentos de silencio y reflexión.

Era cierto, en un mundo como el que los de Akatsuki deseaban crear no habría guerras, pero tampoco libertad. No habría dolor, pero tampoco sentimientos reales.

Habría vida y a la vez no.

-Señores, no solo piensen en las palabras de este chico, también tengan en cuenta, ¿cuánto daño les ha hecho Akatsuki? – ante las palabras de la rubia el gesto de Naruto se ensombreció, él había sido causante de algunos estragos, – yo no creo que ellos duden en hacer hasta la imposible por lograr sus objetivos, incluso si eso significa que tengan que deshacerse de toda la vida como la conocemos, – apoyó los codos en la mesa y juntó sus manos, apoyando su barbilla en ellas y viendo a todos con detenimiento, intentando dar más énfasis a su discurso, – aunque las demás aldeas no se involucren en la protección de los jinchuuriki, los Akatsuki nos dejaron muy en claro que se evitarán molestias y van a erradicar a todo aquel que se interponga entre esa Organización y sus planes, ¿no es así como trabajan, Naruto? – Tsunade vio al ex-criminal.

Naruto contuvo un hondo suspiro. No se acostumbraba a la sensación que le creaba el hablar de Akatsuki de esa forma. No ahora.

-Sí, no se detendrán y, bueno, ellos ya tienen planeado destruir todas las Naciones para así reconstruir el mundo como mejor les plazca – admitió muy a su pesar. Esos planes eran demasiado confidenciales.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Konoha fue su primer objetivo, por ser la Aldea Ninja más grande y tener al biju más poderoso en sus manos, pero igual piensan atacar a las demás y no creo que tarden mucho en hacerlo aunque, ahora que están conscientes de que yo diré muchas cosas, no creo que se precipiten – murmuró, pensativo.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos, mocoso? – el Tsuchikage le miró. Él no confiaba, no iba a confiar. Eso podía ser una treta, un engaño. Él, por su aldea, tenía que ser cauteloso.

Naruto cerró los ojos un momento. Él ya había decidido. Él apostaría por su elección.

- _No te arrepientas –_ la voz conocida de cierto hombre resonó en su mente. Sí, era era su elección, iba a apostar todo a ella. Naruto abrió sus ojos y le sostuvo la mirada al anciano:

-¡Que formemos una alianza! – una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro, en sus ojos brilló la convicción, dándole seriedad a sus palabras.

Sus compañeros de Konoha, sus amigos de Sunagakure y Kumogakure contuvieron la respiración. Su idea era osada. Su idea era tan él.

-¿Una alianza? – dijo Mifune, con una mirada difícil de descifrar.

-Sí, una alianza Shinobi – sonrió alzando los brazos a sus costados. Intentando abarcar a todos, intentando mostrarles a todos que podían unirse.

-Una alianza, ¿eh? – se quedaron pensativos de nuevo.

-Es algo inusual – un susurro.

-Poco común – algunas inseguridades.

-Dudo mucho que podamos…congeniar – un murmuro lleno de dudas.

-¿Por qué no habríamos de congeniar? – Nara Shikaku negó un poco ante la pregunta inocente del jinchuuriki rubio. Aún quedaba algo del Naruto ingenuo.

-Todas las grandes naciones nos hemos hecho daño los unos a los otros por generaciones, – explicó Mei con calma, un poco divertida por la inocencia del supuesto excriminal, – además, algunas contrataron los servicios de Akatsuki en un pasado – vio a Gaara y a Onoki, el joven cerró los ojos y el viejo chistó.

Ah, las acciones del pasado eran una gran sombra con la que pelear.

-Estoy al tanto de ello, de veras, – Uzumaki comenzaba a agradecer las horas que pasaba hablando con Itachi, con el hombre que le dio información que él creyó innecesaria en un pasado. Ah, Itachi siempre fue tan precavido y listo, un genio, – sé que Suna e Iwa contrataron los servicios de Akatsuki, así como sé también que el cuarto Mizukage tuvo su relación con la organización – la mujer le vio, dudosa, nerviosa por la revelación, eso era un secreto de su aldea, – sé muchas cosas, aunque no lo parezca 'ttebayo – le sonrió y la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa. Esa no era una sonrisa amenazadora, era una sonrisa conciliadora, comprensiva.

Una cálida y amable sonrisa.

-En ese caso aquí nadie es de fiar, – dijo el Raikage con el ceño fruncido, – al menos no ustedes, – vio a los líderes de las tres aldeas mencionadas.

-¡¿Y por qué tu aldea tendría que ser mejor?! – explotó el Tsuchikage, molesto porque se revelaran de manera tan sencilla cosas tan delicadas.

-En Kumo no se han generado relaciones con Akatsuki, ni hay algún miembro de nuestra aldea en ella.

-¡No solo las relaciones con Akatsuki han creado conflictos! – el anciano le miró, enfadado porque el moreno intentase salir limpio del asunto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – A frunció más su ceño.

-Kumogakure se ha dedicado buscar más fuerza y desarrollar todo tipo de ninjutsus nuevos mientras nosotros reducíamos nuestro poder militar, ¡eso solo nos dejaba la opción de contratar mercenarios como Akatsuki para defendernos! – intentó excusar Onoki sus elecciones.

-¡¿Qué pretendes decir?!

-¡Silencio! – intervino Tsunade con su autoritaria voz, evitando, de momento, estampar su puño en la mesa.

-¿Mh? – logró su cometido, llevando la atención de nuevo a su persona.

-Está claro que todos hemos tenido malos ratos y tomado malas decisiones, sin embargo – alzó la vista, mostrando determinación, – ¡es hora de olvidarnos de todo eso para aliarnos y derrotar a nuestro enemigo en común: Akatsuki! ¡No es momento para ponernos a discutir sobre quien tuvo la culpa de que, sino de actuar como lo que somos, kages, líderes de las aldeas! – se puso en pie, con las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa. Shikakau rogó porque no hubiese hecho alguna abolladura.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Hokage-sama? – Mei le miraba, seria, interesada.

-Nuestro deber como líderes es proteger a nuestros aldeanos y shinobi, esa es la prioridad de un líder: ¡ver por el bienestar de su aldea! – sentenció. Naruto sonrió, complacido y nostalgico.

Itachi siempre presente de alguna manera.

-Lo que dice la vieja Tsunade es cierto, ¿acaso no son kages? Díganme, ¿por qué motivo pelearon por el puesto? ¿Fama? ¿Fortuna? ¿Poder? ¿Reconocimiento? Si lo hicieron solo por esas cosas que no son tan importantes, entonces no deberían de estar aquí – su mirada era seria de nuevo. Gaara sonrió para sus adentros, ese comenzaba a ser el Naruto que conoció. Tal vez sólo un poco, un poco, más maduro.

-¡Mocoso impertinente! – soltaron A y Onoki, indignados.

-Se los digo porque yo tenía un deseo antes de entrar en Akatsuki, – sus ojos mostraron melancolía, más nostalgia, – mi sueño era convertirme en Hokage para que todos me reconocieran y se arrepintieran de haberme despreciado por ser un jinchuuriki, por haberme tratado mal, peor que a una escoria, – Bee le miró, sabía a qué se refería, – pero, con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que, lo que realmente importaba para convertirse en Hokage era solo una cosa: el deseo de proteger lo más preciado para un líder, ¡su aldea! – Sonrió un poco, recordando a un amigo, – y eso, por supuesto, incluye a sus habitantes, 'ttebayo. Porque, una vez que decides que quieres proteger algo con todas tus fuerzas, puedes hacerte mucho más poderoso y convertirte en una mejor persona, puedes cambiar para bien, – cerró un puño a la altura de su cara, – las personas necesitan quienes les protejan, no seres para idolatrar. Necesitan en quien confiar, en quien creer.

-Naruto – murmuró Sasuke, impresionado por su monólogo. Había cambiado.

-¡Pero te fuiste con Akatsuki, eso no es proteger a los tuyos! – señaló Karui, molesta porque insultase a su kage. Ignorando las miradas de reproche que Omoi y Killer Bee le lanzaron.

-¿Sabes por qué me fui de Konoha? – le vio, su tono de voz cambió a uno más sombrío.

-¿Eh? Y-yo… – se sonrojó. Su mirada era demasiado…demasiado…abrumadora. Demasiado expresiva. Karui estaba comenzando a preferir al frío criminal, al menos ese el único sentimiento que le infundaba era temor.

Naruto se preparó para decir algo que hacía tiempo había intentado olvidar. Ya lo había dicho a Konan: estaba orgulloso también del dolor que había recibido. Además, era su oportunidad para crear confianza.

-Me fui porque, una noche, recibí una noticia muy dolorosa, – el gesto de los de Konoha se ensombreció, en especial el de Sasuke, en gran medida era su culpa, – y, por esa noticia, perdí el control, entrando en un estado donde la ira del Kyuubi me dominaba. Destruí, tal vez maté, hice daño…mucho daño, – reconocía con los puños apretados, eso también podría llamarse su "oscuro pasado", – en especial dañe a una persona muy importante para mí, – por su mente pasó la imagen de Hinata herida entre sus brazos, – por eso, por eso pensé que si me iba de la aldea todos estarían mejor sin mi, estarían a salvo, no correrían peligro y no tendrían a que temerle. Por eso me fui, porque yo creí que era lo mejor para MI aldea, – finalizó con esa mirada llena de sentimientos, – pero… – se apoyó con las palmas de sus manos en la mesa y bajó la vista, negando para sus adentros.

-¿Pero? – Kankuro miraba de reojo a su hermano menor, quien escuchaba todo con atención. ¿Cuántas veces Gaara se habría sentido de esa forma?

-…Pero eso fue un error, irme de la aldea fue un error – admitió Uzumaki, aún si una parte de si mismo le gritaba que no.

-¿Por qué? – Darui se encontró con los penetrantes ojos azules un segundo antes de que el rubio viera la mesa de nuevo. Vaya que eran expresivos.

-Porque lo único que hice fue darles mayores problemas, no solo a Konoha, sino también a otras aldeas, en especial a Kumogakure y su jinchuuriki. Y, hablando de eso, les ruego me perdonen por todo lo que pasó, – vio a los hermanos de Kumogakure, – estaba un poco confundido y, mmm, no sabía que otra cosa hacer ya que…

-Te perdono, tonto, idiota – sonrió Bee, para sorpresa de A, cortando la torpe disculpa del chico.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Brother, este sentimiento lo entiendo, ahora lo comprendo, el chico confundido, no sabía cómo salir de su lío. Este fuerte sentimiento, solo los jinchuuriki lo tienen dentro – recitó caminando rumbo al rubio. Para Killer Bee, ese chico era un reflejo, el parte, de su yo joven. Esos pensamientos que nunca expresó. Eso que, según todos, nunca sintió.

-Bee – el jinchuuriki se detuvo delante de él y extendió su mano, formando un puño, le sonrió de medio lado y el chico entendió:

-Gracias, viejo pulpo – le devolvió la sonrisa, chocando sus puños. Ah, que reconfortante.

-Mh – los asistentes estaban asombrados, algunos con unas medias sonrisas en sus rostros. Ese era el poder de Naruto.

Eso era lo que chico quería crear con todos: un agradable vínculo.

-Escuchen, – Gaara retomó la conversación, – no somos naciones perfectas, no somos los líderes perfectos, pero Uzumaki Naruto tiene razón, – le vieron, – nuestro deber, nuestra prioridad es proteger a nuestras aldeas, a sus habitantes, a todo el mundo shinobi, – se levantó de su asiento, caminando rumbo a Naruto también, – proteger a nuestra familia, – vio a sus hermanos, – proteger a nuestros conocidos, – miró a los de Konoha, al jinchuuriki de Kumo y los dos morenos que pasaron un rato con él, – y a nuestros amigos y compañeros – se paró detrás de Naruto y Sasuke, que se habían movido durante la conversación, y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, – eso es lo que haré. Eso es lo que Sunagakure hará.

-Gaara, – Naruto le sonrió, ocultando su sorpresa, – en definitiva, has cambiado – alzó la vista y el pelirrojo le devolvió una tenue sonrisa.

Todos habían cambiado un poco.

-Fue gracias a ti. Es gracias a ti que ahora son Kazekage y que estoy preparado y dispuesto para proteger a mi aldea y a mis amigos.

 _-Gaara, sí que has cambiado, enano_ – sonrió con melancolía Temari.

-En ese caso, yo me uniré a la alianza shinobi – Mei de puso en pie, sonriéndoles a todos, en especial a Naruto, Ao iba a protestar, pero una mirada de ella fue suficiente para hacerle retroceder, – protegeré a mis aldeanos, a mis subordinados, protegeré todo lo que me importa y enmendaré los errores del pasado, – puso una mano sobre su cadera, – es lo que haría un buen Mizukage.

-Hmp, ¿en serio están dispuestos a esto? – Onoki cerró los ojos – ¿saben que si formamos una alianza tendremos que revelar muchos, si no es que todos los secretos de nuestras naciones? ¿No será eso malo cuando todo se calme? – abrió los ojos y se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de Uzumaki.

Que chico tan más raro y molesto.

-¿Por qué habría de ser malo?

-¿Eh?

-Eso solo servirá para unirnos y poder entendernos mejor los unos a los otros, – recordó a sus compañeros de Akatsuki, – porque cuando entiendes por lo que ha pasado una persona, puedes comprender mejor sus sentimientos y entablar una buena relación, – miró a Killer Bee, Sasuke y Gaara, – ¿acaso soy el único que ve esto como una oportunidad no solo de derrotar a una organización que hizo daño, sino también de buscar un mejor futuro para las siguientes generaciones?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Mifune le miró. Podría ser joven, pero el chico tenía una sabiduría que, posiblemente, él desconocía.

-La guerra solo trae más guerra y en una guerra solo hay odio, dolor, heridas, muerte y tristeza, – los semblantes cambiaron a unos sombríos, – mi sensei, Jiraiya, creía que algún día las personas podrían entenderse entre sí, yo creo lo mismo – sonrió. Su promesa estaba ahí.

-¿Lo crees? – Omoi le vio, todavía sorprendido por el cambio de chico frío a chico lleno de sonrisas.

-Sí, porque tengo pruebas de ello, – les vio con esa sonrisa, – Gaara y yo nos entendimos con palabras, aunque primero peleamos, al final nos pudimos comprender entre nosotros, Killer Bee me puede entender porque somos jinchuuriki, puedo entender a Sasuke porque ambos hemos hablado.

-Eso no significa gran cosa – Onoki no cedía. No confiaba.

-¿Saben cómo es que logré salvar tantas vidas en Konoha? ¿Saben cómo evite más dolor por un tiempo?

-Eso que nos… – A fue interrumpido.

-Hablé con Pain, no, su nombre era Nagato, – se corrigió a sí mismo, – hablé con Nagato, él me mostro su forma de ver el mundo, me contó su historia, una historia que cualquiera aquí pudo haber vivido, al final comprendí que él pensaba que este era un mundo maldito por el odio y el dolor, un mundo donde ese ciclo o maldición no se podía romper. Eso pensaba Nagato.

-Una forma muy exacta de como es el mundo shinobi – admitió Shikaku, estremeciéndose ante una nada amigable mirada de la Hokage…y otra de Sasuke.

-Sí, pero le recordé unas palabras de nuestro sensei, – al ver los gestos extrañados sonrió, divertido, – Jiraiya también le dio clases, – antes de que dijeran más se adelantó: – y le recordé sus propias palabras, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ambos ya nos entendíamos. Al final, de no ser porque hablamos, él jamás me habría ayudado a revivir a los habitantes de Konoha, en realidad, él fue un héroe, – miró al suelo unos segundos, con esa sonrisa melancólica, – es por eso que… – alzó de nuevo la vista, –…es por eso y muchas otras cosas más que pienso que las personas si podemos entendernos y acabar con este ciclo del odio que solo nos trae dolor y también es por eso que confiaré en todos ustedes para salvar al mundo shinobi. No me importa de qué nación sea, mientras tenga ese sentimiento de querer proteger a sus camaradas, ¡yo estaré ahí para brindarle mi ayuda 'ttebayo!

-¡Y yo te apoyaré, te alentaré! ¡Tonto, idiota! – secundó Bee, emocionado.

-Bee, ¿por qué?

-Somos uno, brother, somos jinchuuriki, brother, nuestros sentimientos, nuestros pensamientos, nuestros corazones, tienen las mismas intenciones, – canturreó, – ¡proteger a los nuestros! ¡Cubrirles con nuestros cuerpos! ¡Oh, yeah! – finalizó con una pose rara de rapero.

-Am, puede que el Raikage me odie, que Karui me deteste, que la aldea se vuelva en mi contra, pero…los ayudaré – comentó Omoi, viendo a su maestro.

-¡Ese es mi muchacho! ¡Ven aquí que te apapacho!

- _¿Por qué no deja de cantar ni en este momento?_ – a Tsunade comenzaban a molestarle las malas rimas.

-Mmm, supongo que…no puedo dejarte solo, Bee. Sé que, aunque te intente amarrar, seguro te escaparás, no me queda de otra, formaré parte de la alianza, ¡pero también es porque quiero proteger mi aldea! – sentenció el líder de Kumogakure.

-¡Así de habla, brother! – Bee se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Cuenten con la ayuda de los samurái – informó Mifune, contagiado por el ánimo de Uzumaki. El chico podía tener razón, era la oportunidad de intentar llevas las cosas de una manera pacífica.

-Hm – sonrieron y luego se quedaron viendo a Onoki.

-Oye, viejo, ya deja tu orgullo de lado y acepta, no quiero que estemos solos cuando ataquen la aldea – Kurotsuchi le dio un codazo.

-¡No me digas que hacer, impertinente! – Le regañó antes de cruzarse de brazos y quedar pensativo un instante más, – bien, Iwa se une a la alianza – aceptó, a regañadientes.

-Sabia elección, Tsuchikage-dono – sonrió Terumi.

-Entonces, es oficial – Mifune, como mediador, retomó la palabra, – ¡desde hoy queda formada la Alianza Shinobi! – hubieron muchos asentimientos y sonrisas.

Naruto se miraba satisfecho. Estaban caminando rumbo a un mundo mejor, estaban iniciando su marcha hacia la ruptura del ciclo del odio, aunque antes tendrían que pelear, no importaba demasiado. Se estaban entendiendo entre las grandes naciones y eso ya era algo muy bueno.

- _Lo estamos logrando, Nagato, Itachi, Konan, ero-sannin. Ahora sólo…_

-Bien, ahora discutamos sobre los integrantes de Akatsuki y sus habilidades, – Tsunade tomó la palabra, – es mejor informarnos bien.

-Entonces supongo que ese chico es el más indicado para decirnos todo lo que sepa sobre Akatsuki – A miró a Naruto – puede que algunos Akatsuki provengan de algunas naciones, pero, a mi parecer, alguien que ya estuvo en contacto con ellos puede decirnos más que aquellos que no les ven hace tiempo-

-Sí, nos tienes que contar sobre sus integrantes, sus habilidades y sus debilidades – sonrió la pelirroja al tiempo que tomaban asiento de nuevo. Las palabras del Raikage eran acertadas.

-Cierto, así podremos derrotarlos con mayor facilidad… – C habló, intentando confiar también.

-…Y exterminarlos de raíz – ante el último comentario del Raikage, Naruto recordó algo muy importante para él y su gesto fue serio otra vez.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

-Sí, por supuesto que les diré todo lo que sé, pero antes tengo algo que pedirles.

-Dinos – alentó Mifune.

-Quiero que…

.

* * *

.

Un capítulo lleno de mucha charla, en el siguiente será otro poco de ello.

¿Quieren un pequeño adelanto? Se revelará como es que Naruto llegó a Akatsuki.

Es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto...o eso espero, porque ya regresé a clases.

Bye~bye~

~o~o~o

 **OTAKUFire:** lamento decirte que tendrás que esperar un poco para saber como es que reaccionaron los ancianos del consejo ante el regreso de Naruto y la muerte de Danzo. Mmm, creo que te dejaré con otro poco más de dudas, lo siento.


	45. Chapter 45

¡Siguiente capítulo!

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 45: Preparativos: La Petición De Naruto.

* * *

 ** _Un amigo siempre será un amigo._**

* * *

-¡¿Qué tú pides qué?! – el Raikage golpeó la mesa con furia. ¿A qué estaba jugando ese maldito mocoso?

-Que no maten a la integrante más joven de Akatsuki y me dejen hablar con ella, sé que puedo convencerla de dejar la Organización – contestó Naruto, cerrando sus puños, decidido y sintiendo un pequeño malestar en su cabeza. De pronto le costaba un poco mantener su vista enfocada.

¿Eran las secuelas de haber dormido poco en los últimos días?

-¿Y eso de que nos serviría? – intervino Mei, deteniendo, de momento, la desconfianza que quería volver a nacer en esa inusual reunión.

-Si la convenzo de dejar a Akatsuki, es muy probable que otros miembros de la Organización igual la dejen, eso reduciría sus fuerzas…y aumentaría las nuestras, puesto que ellos la defenderían a capa y espada – el malestar se incrementó otro poco, pero lo disimuló tras una sonrisa divertida, recordando lo protectores que sus excompañeros eran con la menor.

-Pero, ¿crees que esa persona te escuche? – Onoki alzó una ceja, intentando no desconfiar, y Naruto bajó la mirada, recordando las palabras de su excompañera.

 _-¡Volveré a Akatsuki porque no voy a ser una traidora como tú, Naruto!_

 _-¡Tú has tomado tú elección y yo la mía! ¡Ya no somos más compañeros! ¡Yo no somos más amigos! ¡Ya no somos nada más que enemigos!_

 _-Aquí nos separamos, Uzumaki, aquí nuestros destinos se dividen y aquí termina todo sobre nosotros. Ya no eres más que una presa para mí, una presa que me divertiré cazando. Disfruta de tu momentánea felicidad porque me encargaré de destruirla. Adiós, Naruto-kun._

-No estoy muy seguro de ello, pero… – apretó los puños y alzó la vista, logrando que su visión enfocara a los presentes, – lo intentaré – ese dolor de cabeza le provocó un ligero mareo que, a duras penas, controló. Era como si, dentro de su mente se estuviese llevando acabo una pelea.

Maldijo el momento en el que no pudo conciliar el sueño.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo que intentes hablar con esa mocosa, no te escuchará – dijo Karui, ella sería realista. Si la mocosa no lo escuchó cuando aún se podía decir que tenían una conexión, menos lo haría ahora, cuando ya habían pasado días lejos. Además ella lo había dejado muy en claro: serían enemigos.

-No la conoces, – negó, – yo sé que puedo hablar con ella, sé que puedo convencerla.

-¿Y sugieres que evitemos matarla mientras tú intentas hablarle? – El Tsuchikage se cruzó de brazos, un poco molesto, – eso solo le permitiría a Akatsuki matar a varios de nuestros ninja.

-Me encargaré de que eso no pase – el dolor volvió a nublarle un poco la vista, más, al parecer, nadie lo notaba. Menos mal.

-No creo que…

-¡¿Es que no lo entienden?! – El rubio perdió su paciencia y se olvidó del dolor de cabeza por completo, no era momento para sentirse mal, la vida de su amiga peligraba, – ¡Kishasa no es mala! ¡Sé que algo muy grande pasa como para que tomara esa elección! ¡Y yo soy el único que puede salvarla, porque…! – se detuvo, todos le miraban, intrigados. Maldijo otra vez, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo?

-¿Por qué? – alentó Mifune.

-Porque ella, ella es… – Naruto dudaba. ¿Sería correcto decirlo?

.

 **Flash Back**

-Nee, Kishasa-nee, ¿qué soy? – la chica estaba a su lado, comía una barra de chocolate y le había dado un trozo a Naruto, estaban a las afueras de una de las muchas guaridas de Akatsuki, sentados en el césped después de un duro entrenamiento.

-¿A qué te refieres? – ella le vio con curiosidad. Naruto se sonrojó al sentir la mirada, ¿por qué preguntaba cosas sin sentido?

Era un idiota.

-N-no, nada, olvídalo – susurró comiendo el dulce.

Lo cierto es que, desde hacía unos días, esa pregunta le rondaba en la cabeza, ¿qué era él para la niña? ¿Qué era él para Akatsuki? ¿Un arma? ¿Un sacrificio? ¿Un miembro más? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Cuál era su papel? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era? Kishasa le miró y leyó en su mente todo eso, una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado se formó.

Sí, era un idiota.

-Nee, Naruto-nii – el ojiazul giró el rostro y sintió un frío y a la vez cálido beso en la mejilla. Un suave roce.

-¿Uh? – le miró con extrañeza. Ella no solía, por ese entonces, darle demasiadas muestras de afecto que incluyeran contacto físico. Ella sabía que su piel fría a veces era un problema para algunos...además de los celos de sus maestros.

-Tú eres un miembro más de Akatsuki, tú eres un shinobi, una persona, tú eres parte de esta familia, – comenzó a responderle con una sonrisa y poniendo sus dos manos sobre una de él, su agarre se tornó cálido y firme, – pero, sobre todo, tú eres… – se vieron a los ojos –…mi amigo.

 **End Flash Back**

.

-Porque ella es… – Naruto sonrió de medio lado, esos eran buenos recuerdos, – ¡mi amiga!

-¡¿Qué?! – jadearon muchos de los ahí presentes.

-Eso significa que tú vas a traicionarnos – inquirió Omoi, temeroso. Naruto negó, sin dejar ir esa sonrisa de medio lado.

-No, para nada. Ya les dije que elegí proteger a Konoha y mis camaradas, pero eso también la incluye a ella – explicó con calma.

-Pero no puedes estar del lado de ambos – intentó hacer ver Temari.

-No, solo estaré del lado de la justicia, mi justicia, del lado de los shinobi, mis amigos, – sonrió – pero aunque pueda pelear y matar a uno que otro Akatsuki, debido a que hay cuentas pendientes, – sonrió un poco más, recordando también sus muchas disputas por coas triviales, antes de suspirar y revolverse los cabellos, – es cierto que no puedo hacerle algo a ella.

-Entonces deja que alguno de los demás se encargue – propuso Ao, serio. No estaban ahí para jugar a ser buenos con sus enemigos.

-¿Si? ¿Quién? ¿El pulpo? – Vieron a Killer Bee, quien se mantenía en inusual silencio, – ¿Omoi? ¿Karui? ¿Gaara? ¿Temari? – Notaron como los nombrados, uno a uno, desviaban la mirada, en el caso de Gaara, optó por cerrar los ojos, – ¿ustedes pueden dañarla después de haber convivido con ella? – ante la pregunta de nuevo desviaron sus ojos de cualquier punto.

-Tsk – fue la única respuesta de Karui y Temari.

-Justo como pensé, no pueden. Y dudo mucho que algún shinobi pueda.

-¿Por qué lo aseguras?

-Porque, uno, su aura "inocente" la protege; y dos, es demasiado fuerte – contestó, sincero.

-¿Qué tan fuerte? – Chojuro estaba nervioso, así que ya no pudo guardar más silencio. Se encogió un poco ante la mirada que Ao le dio por un momento. Mei, su Mizukage, le dedicó una sonrisa. Cualquiera pudo haber hecho esa pregunta.

-Tanto que, de las más de 200 veces que pelee contra ella, el marcador final fue 152 a 98, a favor de ella, por supuesto, y eso porque a veces ella no estaba de humor para entrenar y me dejaba ganar – sonrió nervioso, avergonzado. Eso iba a ser tan secreto como pudiera.

-¡¿Qué?! – hubieron nuevos jadeos de preocupación e incredulidad.

-Ella tiene habilidades especiales únicas, no sé a qué clan pertenece, jamás me lo dijo, jamás escuché su apellido, pero inclusive si sólo usara dos de sus habilidades natas, es demasiado peligrosa hasta para un kage – informó, volviendo a tener la seriedad pintada en su rostro.

-¿Habilidades natas? – Mei le prestó más atención a esa parte, eso les interesaba a todos, – ¿cuáles son esas habilidades?

-Digamos que, las de temer, son el Dokuso Kokoro (lectura de mente) y el Ketsueki Futago (gemelos de sangre); el primero consiste en que puede saber lo que su oponente piensa, incluso si son decenas de oponentes, lee cada mente sin confundirse ni abrumarse; el segundo jutsu si me preocupa más.

-¿Por qué? – interrogó Darui.

-Todas las aldeas tienen ninja con habilidades únicas, heredadas por el kekkei genkai, ¿no? – se vieron unos asentimientos, – pues Kishasa puede copiar esas líneas de sangre y adquirir las habilidades únicas de un clan o persona, por supuesto que, como lee la mente, sabe a la perfección que sellos necesita para activarlas y de qué forma las hace funcionar, por eso es que puede manejar los cinco elementos como si nada.

-¡¿Cómo?! – de nuevo el ambiente se tensó.

-De hecho, en la actualidad, ella posee jutsu únicos de clanes que al parecer ya se extinguieron – recordó el chico.

-¿Por eso poseía el elemento hielo? – preguntó Bee, extrañando a A porque no hiciera una rima. Sí se estaba tomando en serio esa reunión.

-Sí, según sé, lo obtuvo del último miembro del clan, un chico llamado Haku que era compañero del espadachín Zabuza Momochi.

-¿No es el chico contra el que peleamos de niños? – intervino Sasuke.

-Así es, al parecer lo conoció antes que nosotros – cerró los ojos, pensativo, – igualmente posee las técnicas únicas de todos los Akatsuki, incluyendo las mías, por supuesto.

-¿E-eso quiere decir que posee el Sharingan y el Rinnegan? – intervino Tsunade. ¿Por qué no había pensado en esa posibilidad antes?

-Mmm… – Naruto se llevó una mano al mentón, recordando, – a decir verdad… – abrió de nuevo los ojos, –…sólo le vi usar las técnicas de Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, Tob…bueno, las que usaba Madara cuando yo lo conocía como Tobi, las de Konan-san, Hidan, una que otra de Zetsu y las mías. El sharingan y el rinnegan nunca se los vi en acción, – admitió. Tsunade soltó el aire contenido de manera inconsciente, – aunque eso no significa que no los tenga, es decir, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Itachi y, supongo, con Nagato.

-Mierda – susurró Sasuke. Esa mocosa sólo era problema tras problema.

-Por eso, por eso les digo que no hay nadie que tenga oportunidad contra ella. Bueno, tal vez si Bee-san y yo unimos fuerzas podamos…hacerle algo de daño, pero es imposible derrotarla, no sin sufrir considerables bajas – argumentó el chico. ¿Sus palabras serían las adecuadas? Él prefería dejar las cosas tan claras como fueran posibles, esperaba que alguien comprendiera su intención.

-Y, supongo, que para evitar tantas muertes tú quieres que te demos oportunidad de hablar con ella, ¿no? – inquirió C.

-Exacto – Naruto asintió, sonriendo. Sí había quien comprendiera sus intenciones.

-¿Y si no te hace caso? – Mifune retomó la palabra.

-¿Eh?

-Si esa persona no te hace caso, ¿qué harás? – los presentes miraron a Naruto apretar los puños y los dientes; un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de Omoi y Gaara. Ese era un escenario en el cual no querían pensar.

-Yo… – de nuevo dudaba, – yo…no creo que… – cerró los ojos, pensativo. Estaba dudando demasiado.

-Piénsalo, nada te asegura que ella se alejará de Akatsuki, es más, nada te asegura que ella sea tan buena como dices, – apuntó el Raikage, – si pertenece a Akatsuki es por algo, debe de estar tan podrida por dentro com…

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS 'TTEBAYO! – Naruto le vio a los ojos fieramente – ¡Te equivocas por completo!

-¿Mh? – ante la mirada de todos el rubio bajó la cabeza y apretó más sus puños.

-Kishasa no es mala, no lo es. Y, para ser sincero, por como los he conocido, puedo asegurarles que todos los Akatsuki tienen su lado bueno, en especial ella, Konan-san e…Itachi – susurró el último nombre. Muchos ahí aún creían que el fallecido hombre era un despiadado criminal.

-Dime, ¿por qué aseguras que no es mala? – preguntó la Mizukage.

-Porque ella… – alzó la vista, volviendo a sonreír un poco, –…ella me salvó.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Naruto, ¿cómo fue eso? – Tsunade le miraba.

-Nunca les dije como llegué a Akatsuki, ¿o sí? – de nuevo la mirada baja y esa sonrisa melancólica. Eso era un capítulo de su vida que se ligaba a aquello que prefería olvidar.

-No – contestó Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos. Esa era una duda que todos sus amigos habían tenido desde que le vieron en Akatsuki.

-Entonces, tal vez es hora de que lo sepan, – suspiró, resignado, recordando que debía crear ese vínculo de confianza, inició su relato: – después de que hice todo ese desastre en Konoha y me escapé, vagué durante unos días sin rumbo fijo, escondiendo mi rastro de los que me seguían, usé un río como camino para perderles, – ahora los de Konoha y Suna entendieron por qué no encontraron rastro alguno de él, – no comí ni bebí algo durante todo ese tiempo, de hecho, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en morir. O eso pensé durante los primero días, luego, ya algo tarde, caí en cuenta de que si moría el Kyuubi sería liberado y habría más problemas, aunque para eso tuviesen que pasar varios años, de todas formas pasaría algún día. Me di cuenta muy tarde, cuando caí de un precipicio y me lastime más, quedando a mi suerte…

.

 **Flash Back**

Un Naruto malherido, con solo el pantalón naranja puesto, yacía a los pies de un árbol, con la espalda recargada en éste. Las fuerzas le habían abandonado y ya no podía moverse ni un milímetro.

-Así que…de esta forma se acabará mi vida, ¿eh? – Sonrió con melancolía, – al menos moriré lejos de Konoha y el Kyuubi no dañará la aldea si es liberado cuando muera – se consolaba – soy tan tonto…

 _-¿Tan pronto te has rendido, mocoso? ¡Qué patético eres!_ – el zorro le habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Ah, eres tú.

 _-Sí, soy yo y déjame decirte que no quiero morir contigo, es denigrante morir de esta manera_ – resopló, fastidiado. Ese mocoso estaba resultando ser más débil de lo que esperaba.

-Perdona, pero ya no me puedo mover y muero de hambre 'ttebayo. Además, tú vas a reencarnar pasado un tiempo, ¡de que te quejas! – contraatacó el chico.

 _-Hmp, pasarán muchos años para que pueda resucitar y, para entonces, las cosas habrán cambiado, no quiero eso, mocoso estúpido._

-¡Hey! – resopló un poco ofendido el rubio.

 _-Hm, como sea, si ya te has dado por vencido, que se le puede hacer. Ustedes los humanos son tan patéticos –_ el demonio de nueve colas se echó en el interior de Naruto, cerrando los ojos. Esperaría el final con paciencia.

-Je, creo que si soy patético, ttebayo – sonrió el ojiazul igual cerrando sus ojos, esperando su muerte.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! – un objeto frio le sujetaba un hombro desnudo y le sacudía, – ¡oye~! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! – Escuchaba la voz, sentía el tacto, pero no podía abrir los ojos, se sentía demasiado débil, – mmm, ¿qué hago? ¡Ya sé! Eeeh, estoy segura que traía unas por aquí, ¡ajá! A ver… – una mano fría tocó el rostro de Naruto y le hizo abrir la boca, –…di aaaaah, – un objeto pequeño, como una pastilla, fue introducido en su boca, – bien, ahora, mastica. Eso, muy bien, – la misma mano movió su mandíbula, – traga, – parecía como si esa voz tuviera poderes sobre el chico, ya que así lo hizo, – ¡perfecto!

-¿Mh? – las fuerzas regresaron a Naruto de golpe y él abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un rostro algo infantil sonriéndole – ¿eh?

-Hola – la persona le saludó con esa sonrisa.

-¿D-donde? ¿Q-quien…? – al parecer seguía aturdido.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién soy? – preguntó la niña que estaba delante de él, Naruto se limitó a asentir, – pues, estás en alguna parte de un bosque que se encuentra entre las aldeas de Konoha y Kirigakure, y yo soy Kishasa, – le sonrió, – ah, seguro tienes sed, toma, – le tendió una cantimplora, el rubio ni lo pensó y se la llevó a sus labios, bebiendo el líquido con desesperación, – oye, tranquilo – soltó una risita la niña. Naruto le miró mejor: cabello castaño, ojos cafés, más pequeña que él, vestido negro con nubes rojas. Momento, eso ya lo había visto antes, pero, ¿dónde?

-Gracias – le dijo una vez le devolvió la cantimplora, casi vacía.

-Por nada. Debes tener hambre, – miró como ella se quitaba una pequeña mochila de la espalda y rebuscaba en ella, – ten, come, – le puso delante un almuerzo con arroz y pollo agridulce, al igual que unas manzanas, – anda, con confianza, – le sonrió, arrodillándose delante suyo.

-¿Segura? – preguntó con la duda en sus azulinos ojos, sin creer que una persona que lucía como ella estuviera ayudando a un completo desconocido.

-Sip, yo ya comí, pero se ve que tú no, y en días, anda, come, – le alentó, tomando ella una de las cuatro manzanas que había puesto junto al almuerzo y dándole una mordida.

-Bueno, con permiso – Naruto tomó la cajita con la comida y comenzó a devorar su contenido, luego procedió con las manzanas. ¿Hacía cuanto no probaba bocado? Eso sabía delicioso.

-Vaya, sí que estabas hambriento, ¿eh? – La niña le sonreía con diversión, Uzumaki se sonrojó un poco, – mmm, creo que… – de nuevo rebuscó en su mochila, – sip, – sacó unos paquetes de golosinas: galletas, papas fritas, chocolates, unos dulces, pastelitos, ¿cómo diablos cargaba todo eso en ese pequeño espacio? – Puedes comer también esto – se los acercó.

-¿En serio? – otra vez la duda y la sorpresa aparecieron en Naruto.

-Claro…ah, espera, esto no, – tomó los chocolates y un paquete de pastelitos del mismo sabor, – ahora sí, puedes comer todo lo demás – sonrió de nuevo. Naruto le devolvió una media sonrisa, sin notarlo.

-Ok – comenzó a devorar las cosas mientras ella le pasaba una botella con agua saborizada. Limón, dulce. Ella se sentó frente a él a la sombra del árbol, comiendo el pastelillo y sin quitarle un ojo de encima, sin embargo, su mirada no le era incómoda.

-¿Eres de Konoha? – La repentina pregunta extrañó al rubio que, con la boca llena de papas fritas, se le quedó viendo, – lo digo porque traes la banda de esa aldea en la frente, – señaló el lugar y Naruto, al ver el artefacto, tragó pesadamente y bajó la mirada.

-Era…era un ninja de Konoha – dijo con la voz apagada.

-¿Eras? ¿Dejaste tu aldea? – sonaba interesada.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? – sus ojos se encontraron un segundo, antes de que Naruto regresara a su labor de terminar con toda esa comida, respondió luego de tragar una vez más:

-Porque les hice daño, porque ya no quiero estar ahí y sentirme solo a pesar de tener amigos.

-Es como si dijeras que sientes que ese no es el lugar al que perteneces – observó la pequeña.

-Creo que…es exactamente eso – convino Uzumaki.

-Mmm… – ella se quedó en silencio, pensativa, al igual que Naruto. Por un rato solo se escuchaba como ambos masticaban y bebían. Cuando la última envoltura vacía cayó, Naruto ya tenía fuerza para ponerse en pie, aunque algo tambaleante.

-Bueno, gracias por todo, supongo que es hora de despedirnos – dijo algo triste. Ella cerró los ojos, suspiró y se puso en pie, sacudiendo su vestido; recogió las envolturas vacías, metiéndolas en su mochila, antes de volverse y verlo con seriedad, una seriedad inusual para su edad.

-Dime, ¿tienes a dónde ir?

-No – fue sincero, no volvería a Konoha y no iría a Sunagakure pidiéndole ayuda a Gaara. Definitivamente no.

-¿Quisieras venir conmigo? – se señaló.

-¿Contigo? – Naruto alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Sip, yo vivo con unos amigos lejos de las aldeas, no pertenecemos a alguna, no rendimos cuentas más que al líder, somos personas que no fueron comprendidas por las aldeas o la gente normal y decidimos vivir lejos de ellos, – explicó como si nada, – aunque algunos nos ven como una amenaza, je-je – sonrió con gesto nervioso.

-Igual que a mí – admitió Naruto.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quisieras unirte a nuestro grupo?

-¿Qué clase de grupo es? – la vestimenta de la chiquilla le daba un poco de mala espina al ninja. Por muy buena que ella estuviera siendo con él.

-Ah…eeeeh… – se rascó la mejilla, un poco más nerviosa, – pertenezco a… – se giró y le vio a los ojos, –…Akatsuki – Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, por instinto, dio unos saltos poniendo distancia de por medio.

-¡¿Akatsuki?! – se puso a la defensiva.

-Así es, Uzumaki Naruto, pertenezco a Akatsuki – ella se mantuvo serena, acomodándose su mochila en la espalda.

-T-tú, ¿cómo sabes mi…?

-¿Tú nombre? – Soltó una risita, – desde que te vi a medio morir supe quien eras, Uzumaki Naruto, ninja de Konoha, jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

-Ah… – Naruto abrió y cerró la boca, sin poder emitir alguna otra palabra. Si ella supo quien era, ¿entonces por qué…?

-Hey, tranquilo, no pienso hacerte nada, ¿ves? Ni siquiera estoy armada – extendió los brazos a sus costados, mostrándose.

-P-pero Akatsuki va tras los jinchuuriki – pudo decir.

-Ah, sí, pero no te quiero matar – suspiró la niña.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué te salvaría de morir por inanición si de todas formas te iba a matar? – Dijo con algo de burla y sarcasmo, – si te hubiese querido capturar lo hubiese hecho desde un principio, en lugar de salvarte la vida, – Naruto bajó la guardia un tanto, podía ser cierto, – además, no es mi trabajo capturarte, – informó, – y me gustaría mucho que decidieras unírtenos – le sonrió de forma infantil y suplicante. Oh, esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa seguro que convencía a cualquiera.

-¿Por qué si van a matarme?

-¿Eh? Yo no permitiría eso, claro, si te nos unes por voluntad propia.

-¿Mh?

-Si entras a Akatsuki serás de mi familia y yo no permito que nadie de mi familia muera – volvió a explicar.

-¿Eh? – la chica casi podía ver los signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza de Uzumaki.

-Vamos, dime, ¿tienes a dónde ir? – Naruto quedó en silencio, – ¿confías en tus antiguos camaradas? – De nuevo silencio, – ¿quieres volver a Konoha? – Más silencio, – ¿deseas vagar por el mundo tú solo esperando el día en que Akatsuki te encuentre y extermine? ¿Deseas terminar tus días solo, siendo nada? – El rubio apretó los puños, que palabras tan crueles, tan reales, – ¿o quieres venir conmigo e intentar hacer otro tipo de vida? – Kishasa extendió su mano, – no digo que sea una vida bonita, ni mucho menos muy digna, según otros, pero es mejor que estar solo y no tener una meta, – los ojos azules se alzaron para verla. Ella tenía una mirada decidida y gentil, una media sonrisa, un anhelo de que él le siguiera, – ¿y bien?

-Pero, si voy contigo, tarde o temprano me matarán y no creo que tus camaradas estén muy felices de recibirme – desvió la vista al decir esto. Él pensaba que, en el mundo, no habría alguien feliz de recibirlo.

Era un monstruo.

-Mmm, la verdad, yo te podría salvar de morir aun cuando te quitásemos tu bijuu, – el chico regresó a mirarla, sorprendido, – en cuanto a mis senpai, si les explico todo y se los pido de una buena manera, estarán conformes – aseguró con esa sonrisa suya y la mano aún extendida.

-Mmm… – Kishasa continuaba sonriéndole, como si en verdad deseara que fuese con ella, como si en verdad le quisiese como compañero. Continuaba con esa sonrisa en el rostro, esa a la que, después, no podría negarse la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Si vienes conmigo te puedo enseñar a controlar el poder del Kyuubi – esa propuesta llamó su atención.

-¿Es posible?

-Por supuesto, hay uno que otro jinchuuriki que puede controlarlo un poco y existe uno que en verdad puede domar ese poder – dijo de manera tranquila, provocando el asombro de Naruto.

-¿Daré algo a cambio de eso? – eso no podía ser gratis.

-Solo tu lealtad a Akatsuki y que encuentres tú camino en la vida y seas feliz.

-¿D-de verdad? – él parecía ganar más que ellos. ¿En serio podía ser así de fácil?

-Sip, ¿vienes? – dio unos pasos hacia él. Naruto dudó otro segundo más.

Pensó en su aldea, en sus amigos. Pensó muchas cosas, al final suspiró…

…Y tomó la pequeña mano que le ofrecía una momentánea escapatoria de su triste y cruel realidad.

Un refugio.

-Voy – susurró sintiendo el frío tacto de la niña, ella apretó su mano.

-Me alegro – se vieron y Naruto quedó sorprendido: Kishasa en verdad le sonreía sinceramente, – ven, busquemos a mi compañero, ya debe de estar preocupado por mi demora, je-je – sin esperar respuesta le jaló en cierta dirección. Naruto vio una última vez hacia atrás antes de seguirle sin más. Antes de aferrarse a aquella fría mano que, con el paso del tiempo, se volvía cálida.

Era tiempo de buscar otra forma de vivir.

Era momento de seguir otro sendero.

Era su oportunidad para cambiar y aclarar sus ideas.

 **End Flash Back**

.

-Luego de eso, conocí a Uchiha Itachi, al principio me enojé e intenté atacarlo, – admitió con una risa de diversión y nerviosismo, – pero luego él se convirtió en un gran amigo mío cuando conocí su historia, – mantuvo la vista en el suelo, esa historia no la podía contar ahí, no en ese momento, – tuve peleas con casi todos los Akatsuki, discusiones tontas, momentos estúpidos, con eso me di cuenta de que no eran tan malos como pensaba; es más, eran mucho más humanos y algunos casi tan estúpidos como yo – sonrió con melancolía. Ah, ¿era en serio? Sentía que los extrañaba.

-Naruto.

-Kishasa se esmeró todo el tiempo en hacerme sentir como en casa, se esmeró en hacerme feliz, inclusive se peleaba con sus maestros cuando ellos sacaban el tema de que yo moriría con la extracción de mi bijuu. Ella me cuidó, me protegió, me dio cariño, un hogar, su amistad, me dio nuevos amigos, compañeros, ella, simplemente, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, en una especie de hermana menor, – unas lágrimas querían escapar, recordando la última vez que se vieron, – con ella volví a ser yo, volví a nunca rendirme, a nunca dejarme vencer, me volví fuerte y confíe en mí mismo de nuevo, – alzó su rostro, – por eso no puedo creer o siquiera aceptar que ella sea mala. No puedo, – se tocó el pecho, – porque mi corazón me dice que no es así. Por eso les pido que me dejen hablar con ella, que me la dejen a mí y si… – tragó saliva con dificultad, –…y si ella no quiere venir conmigo entonces yo…me encargaré de solucionarlo todo, la salvaré porque es mi amiga, porque es… mi familia – sonrió cerrando los ojos y recordando sus buenos momentos. Recordando esa alocada organización criminal. Sí, los estaba comenzando a extrañar.

Malditos.

-Naruto – repitió Sasuke, asombrado, eso era muy parecido a cuando él se marchó con Orochimaru.

-Acepto su propuesta – habló Gaara, aun con los ojos cerrados, los presentes le miraron.

-Pero, Gaara… – ¿acaso su hermano se estaría dejando llevar?

-Kankuro, soy el Kazekage y he decidido confiar en Naruto una vez más. Si me salvó a mí de mi soledad y confusión, si consiguió que Tsunade-sama regresara a la villa que decía querer olvidar y ahora la protege con su vida, si logró con solo su recuerdo que Sasuke recapacitara y volviese a Konoha, si consiguió salvar su aldea sólo hablando con el que pensábamos era el líder de Akatsuki, entonces confío en que pueda solucionar esto de una manera en que no existan tantas muertes y dolor – comentó con su tono sereno y mirada confiada. Naruto se tragó sus lágrimas, sorprendido.

Que agradable era sentir que confiaban en él.

-La voluntad de creer, la voluntad de tener fe, confianza en sí mismo y en tus amigos, – Mifune hablaba – son valores muy importantes que se aprenden con el tiempo, inclusive se puede morir sin conocerlos pero, tú, chico, ya los conoces y es sorprendente – le sonrió de medio lado, – te doy mi apoyo.

-Obviamente Konoha estará a tu lado – sonrió Tsunade.

-La aldea Oculta de la Niebla igual te apoya.

-¡Mizukage-dono! – Ao se vio preocupado. Ella se estaba dejando llevar por el ambiente.

-Tú voluntad parece ser inquebrantable a pesar de lo que has vivido, además me agradas – le sonrió cerrando los ojos. Una sonrisa amable que estremeció al hombre con el parche e hizo sonreír al joven con gafas.

-¿Brother? – Bee y los de Kumo miraban a su líder.

-Mmm, está bien, – soltó, no del todo convencido, – ¡pero si las cosas se salen de control no dudaré en actuar! – hizo su advertencia. Naruto solo asintió. Eso era más que suficiente para él.

-Viejo, ya perdiste por mayoría de votos, solo di que aceptas y ya.

-Kurotsuchi, no es manera de hablarle al Tsuchikage – reprendió Akatsuchi.

-¡Silencio, ustedes dos! – calló Onoki – acepto, pero opino igual que el Raikage, si tus planes fallan ordenaré a mis shinobi que la ataquen – de nuevo el rubio asintió. Sí, eso sería suficiente, por ahora.

-Gracias – dijo al fin – en serio, gracias, ttebayo – sonrió, sonrió de esa manera contagiosa.

-Bien, con eso solucionado, es hora de hablar sobre la alianza y los Akatsuki en general – los semblantes serios volvieron, al igual que el ambiente tenso. Todos tomaron asiento de nuevo y precedieron a una no tan larga reunión para saber lo más posible.

Debían estar tan preparados como pudieran.

.

.

.

-Imposible – murmuró Kishasa abriendo los ojos de golpe, estaba sentada a las afueras de la guarida máxima de Akatsuki.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – el que se hacía llamar Madara se paró detrás de ella.

-El sello, el sello que le puse a Uzumaki Naruto cuando entro en Akatsuki por si algún día se iba y debía borrarle sus recuerdos, desapareció.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Algo o alguien se lo desactivo, pero eso es…

-…Imposible – completó el hombre, la niña asintió, apesadumbrada, jamás le había pasado eso. Jamás había…

-Yo, lo siento…no…

-Tranquila, seguro se debió haber roto cuando te debilitaste y no te diste cuenta, – le calmó el sujeto, – de todas formas, él no sabía mucho, – se dio la media vuelta, regresando a la guarida, – no importa.

-¿Mh? – la jovencita le vio. Él estaba siendo amable de nuevo.

-Ven a comer, te estamos esperando.

-Sí – se puso en pie. Dio un último vistazo al cielo, – _Naruto-kun_ – meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, alejando ese recuerdo, luego se apresuró a ir con los suyos. Con su familia.

Ya casi era hora.

Dentro de poco la batalla daría inicio.

Se enfrentarían.

Akatsuki vs Konoha.

Naruto vs Kishasa.

¿Qué pasaría?

¿Quién ganaría al final?

.

* * *

.

Tal vez algunos vieron venir la petición de Naruto, siendo como es jaja.

En fin, me disculpo por actualizar hasta ahora, pero estuve bastante ocupada con varios asuntos que me han tenido demasiado...mmm...no sé como describirlo, dejémoslo en que he estado muy ocupada...y lo seguiré estando por las próximas semanas. Aparte, pronto iniciaré el nuevo cuatrimestre en la Universidad, la cual odio, pero bueno.

Posiblemente haga actualización el viernes, pues el fin de semana voy a estar de un lado para otro, dudo mucho tener tiempo. En caso de que no actualice el viernes, estaría actualizando el lunes, quizá. No puedo asegurar algo, lo siento.

Ah, cierto, por si no entendieron: el malestar de Naruto se debía a que "algo" estaba combatiendo el sello que Kishasa le impuso, es por eso que pudo hablar de Akatsuki sin mayores problemas.

Bien, creo que es todo, sólo me queda agradecerles por tenerme paciencia.

Nos leemos luego.

Bye~bye.

~o~o~o

 **AcidESP:** lo siento mucho jaja. Me gusta mantener el suspenso.

 **OTAKUFire:** jajaja, te recuerdo que soy mexicana, aparte de fanficker (?), y que advertí que mis historias siempre tienen drama al por mayor jajaja. Me disculpo.

 **jddd:** jjjjjjjjjjjf (?) jaja.

 **shadow:** gracias por la espera, leer y el comentario.

 **Nami Scarlet:** hola, nueva lectora, un placer tenerte por aquí, leyendo mis locas ideas. Espero que la continuación fuera se tu agrado.


	46. Chapter 46

Sí, lo sé, dije que actualizaría el lunes, pero no pude hasta ahora.

¡Que inicie la guerra!

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 46: Inicia La Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi: Sorpresas Y Preocupación.

-Logré crear y fortalecer 100 mil Zetsu blancos, supongo que con esto bastará – comentó Kabuto, orgulloso de su trabajo. Orochimaru-sama bien podría felicitarlo si siguiera con vida.

-Mh – Uchiha y Kishasa estaban con él en la parte más profunda de la guardia, dónde se creaban los sujetos. El líder de Akatsuki parecía satisfecho y la jovencita tenía un semblante neutral, viendo todo con seriedad y como si no estuviese involucrada en eso. Se había vuelto más distante cuando supo que su maestro sacrificó a Konan por el bien de sus planes, – es hora de comenzar a movilizarnos – dijo el líder.

-¿Haré el Edo Tensei tal y como me lo pediste? – preguntó Kabuto, acomodándose sus gafas.

-Sí, revive a todos los que ya te he dicho – entonces Kishasa reaccionó.

-Senpai – el poseedor del sharingan la miró, sus ojos mostraban reproche y duda; posó una de sus manos sobre esa cabeza, acariciándosela con suavidad. Un gesto que sólo se permitía con ella.

-Tranquila, Kabuto respetará tu deseo, ¿no es así? – ambos vieron al peli plata.

-Así es, Kishasa-nee – le sonrió – no reviviré a alguien de Akatsuki tal como me has solicitado, aunque eso supone una baja considerable en nuestras fuerzas – suspiró con cansancio, sin comprender el rechazo de la menor ante la idea de tenerlos a todos de vuelta. Pensaba que eso la haría feliz, al parecer estaba equivocado.

-No hay problema con eso, yo trabajaré por ellos, – aseguró la niña, de nuevo perdiendo su mirada en la nada. Los hombres se vieron entre si, ella actuaba distante, – iré a despedirme, – informó dando la media vuelta, – llámeme cuando me necesite, senpai, estaré lista – dijo antes de marcharse a su lugar de paz.

Necesitaba paz.

-Últimamente le he visto muy distante, ¿estará bien enviarla al frente de batalla? – interrogó el discípulo de Orochimaru, un poco preocupado. Como fuese, esa chica era también un recuerdo de su mentor.

-Estará bien, no nos traicionará, tenemos _eso_ de nuestro lado – argumentó el otro, cruzándose de brazos, seguro de sus palabras.

-Oh, que malo eres, usando _eso_ para manipular a una simple niñita – sonrió burlón el de anteojos, ocultando su molestia. Comprendía que, en esa guerra, todo era válido con tal de ganar.

-Hmp, ella no es una niña, – Uchiha comenzó a andar, – es el arma más poderosa que pude haberme encontrado, es el as que asegurará nuestra victoria.

-Mmm, dices todo eso aun sabiendo que no le queda mucho tiempo. A decir verdad no sé si aguante la guerra al completo – murmuró, pensativo, retomando su preocupación. Eso sería interesante si Orochimaru aún viviera.

-La aguantará, con ella de nuestro lado esto será muy rápido – hubo un momento de silencio.

-Mh.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda pelear al cien por ciento? – soltó de pronto el líder de Akatsuki.

-¿Ya te preocupa un poco? – de nuevo esa mirada burlona, aunque el contrario pudo apreciar un par de sentimientos más que prefirió dejar en el olvido.

-Sólo responde.

-Mmm, a juzgar por cómo están las cosas, uno o dos días si usa todo su potencial y habilidades, – se acomodó los lentes con aire pensativo, calculador, – pero si se contiene puede que resista otro tanto sin secuelas.

-¿Qué pasaría en el peor de los casos luego de pelear un día al cien por ciento?

-Mmm, su tiempo de vida se reduciría considerablemente.

-¿Qué tanto?

-No lo sé, – Kabuto se alzó de hombros, – no tengo mucha información sobre su clan, no se mucho sobre su enfermedad, así que no sé con seguridad; tal vez su caso se parezca al de Kimimaro, pero sigue siendo diferente en muchos aspectos. Pueden quedarle unos años, meses, semanas, días o, siendo muy pesimistas, horas – Uchiha apretó un puño inconscientemente. Kabuto decidió pasar por alto ese gesto tal como él había hecho hacía apenas un instante.

-¿Acaso Orochimaru no te compartió nada sobre su clan?

-No, a decir verdad, no más de lo que tú sabes. Esa fue la única investigación en la que no me dejó participar – admitió el médico, decepcionado. A él le hubiese gustado saber un poco más, era un clan interesante, era…una oportunidad para ayudarla.

-Hmp, bueno, por ahora le mantendremos en calma, primero usaremos los Zetsu y los que vayas a resucitar, depende de cómo se desarrollen las cosas hoy, tomaré la decisión de si usarla o no – comentó antes de perderse en los lúgubres pasillos en busca de sus armas y esperando a que el científico-médico tuviese todo listo.

No debía distraerse pensando de más.

-Ah, que necio. Bien podría dejarme experimentar un poco a ver que sale, pero bueno, no hay algo que hacer – suspiró, resignado, – por ahora solo debo cumplir con sus órdenes, ya luego cumpliré con mis deseos – sonrió con malicia poniéndose a trabajar.

Lo que ninguno de los dos hombres notó fue que cierto rubio de coleta escuchó una parte importante de su conversación, oculto tras las sombras. Cuando el hombre que antes conociera como Tobi se marchó, él salió de su escondite y caminó rumbo a la salida para reunirse con el resto.

 _-¿Tiempo? ¿A qué diablos se referirán con eso?_ – Se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar de su mano derecha, pensativo – _¿Estarían hablando de lo que creo? Tsk, si es así eso solo significa que…_ – se detuvo en seco, sorprendido y nervioso, preocupado, – _imposible, no, eso no…_ – sacudió su cabeza, alejando el mal pensamiento que se le atravesó por ella, – _si así fuese ya lo habríamos notado y yo no he visto nada raro…aunque, tal vez alguno de los otros sí, les preguntaré, hm, sí, les preguntaré_ – mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, miró como Kishasa salía de una habitación, cabizbaja, y se quedaba en pie, apretando los puños.

Temblaba.

-Maldición – le escuchó susurrar antes de ver las lágrimas deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas.

- _Nena_ – no tuvo el valor de acercarse, no sabiendo que ella lloraba por algo que él no podía solucionar, así que se ocultó tras una pared, rogando al cielo que no notara que estaba ahí. Odiaba verla llorar y no poder hacer algo para remediarlo. Nuevos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo.

Kishasa de inmediato se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Aquí estabas – era el espadachín de la organización. Deidara agradeció su aparición.

-Sí, ¿se le ofrece algo, Kisame-senpai? – le dedicó una sonrisa que, a ojos de ambos, era débil.

-Sólo vine a darte esto, – le tendió un paquete que Deidara no alcanzó a identificar, – Itachi lo dejó para ti antes de su pelea – respondió a una segura pregunta mental.

Itachi. Deidara frunció el ceño. Desde que se dejó matar las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. No, fue desde las muertes de Kakuzu y Hidan. Que idiotas.

-Ah, gracias, – ella apretó el paquete contra su pecho, – ¿ya se van? – murmuró viendo al suelo, indecisa de si debía o no preguntar aquello.

-Así parece – el sujeto cara de tiburón no dejaba de sonreír de medio lado. Quizá intentaba animarla un poco, a su manera.

-En ese caso voy con usted rumbo a la salida para desearles suerte a todos – dio una sonrisa por demás falsa.

-Sí eso quieres, vamos, – los dos echaron a caminar por el largo pasillo.

Deidara salió de su escondite cuando los hubo perdido de vista.

-En verdad anda despistada, mira que no notarme, hm, – se rascó la cabeza al tiempo que caminaba unos pasos, quedando justo delante de la puerta de donde antes saliese su adorada compañera, – ¿mh? – Se vio tentado a entrar, pero negó y continuó con su camino, – primero debo descubrir si lo que creo es real, si lo es, les diré, hm. En serio, esto sería menos problemático si ese estúpido se hubiese quedado con nosotros, hm – el rostro de Naruto se apareció en su cabeza, – pero bueno, que se le puede hacer – suspiró para ir por sus cosas y estar listo para la guerra.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y esperaba que sólo fuese eso, un presentimiento.

.

.

.

-En total pudimos reunir 80 mil ninja juntando a todas las naciones – observó Shikamaru.

-¿Será suficiente? – Ino lucía nerviosa. Ahora que Sai no estaba con ella la ansiedad era mayor. El miedo.

-Si todos trabajamos juntos, claro que lo será, además tenemos a esos dos – las palabras de Temari les hicieron ver al frente, em dirección a la gran construcción que se alzaba delante de ellos y dónde estaban en pie los líderes de los escuadrones y los dos jinchuuriki.

Sí, estaban Killer Bee y Uzumaki Naruto quienes, a pensar de todas las protestas, regaños, enojos y peleas, consiguieron que les dejaran participar en semejante batalla. Ellos dos se encargarían de impedir los sacrificios innecesarios de las vidas de los shinobi, según sus propias palabras. Todos los ninja cargaban una banda con la inscripción Shinobi en ella, aunque la cinta variaba de color dependiendo de la aldea. Gaara acababa de dar un discurso motivante, que les llenó a todos de energía y espíritu, evitando peleas absurdas entre los ninja.

-Es hora – comentó Kakashi, general de la Tercera División, eran los luchadores de corto-medio alcance.

-Sí – congeniaron los otros generales.

Darui, de la Primera División: luchadores de medio alcance. Kisutchi de Iwa, general de la Segunda División: luchadores de corto alcance. Gaara, de la Cuarta División: luchadores de largo alcance. Mifune, de la Quinta División: operaciones especiales. Además, en otros sitios, estaban Shizune, dirigiendo al escuadrón médico; Kankurou como capitán del Escuadrón de Asalto; Yamanaka Inoichi y Ao como líderes de sus respectivos Escuadrones de Sensores.

Todo estaba organizado y listo para la batalla. Todos los flancos estaban cubiertos. A era el Líder Supremo de La Alianza y Gaara era el Comandante General. Ahora solo quedaba actuar, pues estaba claro que los Akatsuki ya se estaban movilizando.

-Muy bien, el momento ha llegado – dijo Kisutchi, intentando que so voz sonara llena de seguridad.

-¡A sus puestos! – ordenó Gaara y todos asintieron.

La Guerra había comenzado.

Ellos no pensaban perderla.

.

.

.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que escuchaste, Deidara? – Sasori y el rubio volaban sobre una de sus creaciones. Debajo de ellos se movían Kisame y unos cuantos resucitados.

-Sí, maestro Sasori y me preocupa que sea lo que pienso, hm – comentó Deidara, pensativo.

-A decir verdad, la he notado más decaída y… – el pelirrojo meditó un segundo sus palabras, –…una vez Konan le preguntó cómo se sentía cuando creían estar a solas, ella le respondió que no se preocupara, no pensé en ese momento que se pudiesen estar refiriendo a _esto_ – se llevó una mano al mentón. Fue un error ignorar una conversación de ese tipo.

-¡¿Pero por qué nos escondería algo tan grave?! ¡No lo entiendo, hm! – el artista alzó la voz, desesperado. Se suponía que, según las palabras de la menor, ellos eran una familia. Ellos podían confiar entre sí.

¿Sólo habían sido palabras bonitas? ¿Ella…los engañó? No, ella no.

-¡Oigan! – Kisame les llamó desde tierra, – ¡¿están hablando de ella?!

-¡Hm! ¡Creemos que…!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Itachi-san me lo comentó antes de morir! – cortó el espadachín, saltando una roca.

-¡¿Y cómo maldita sea te guardas esa información tan crucial hasta ahora?! ¡Estúpido, hm! – una vena saltó en la frente del rubio. Eso era información vital, al menos para él.

-¡Porque no podía comentárselos delante de él! – respondió en su defensa Kisame, refiriéndose al que se hacía llamar Madara.

-Tsk – Deidara hizo al ave descender para no tener que hablar a los gritos, aminoraron un poco el ritmo.

-¿Qué te dijo Itachi, exactamente? – Sasori retomó la conversación una vez estuvieron más cerca.

-Que desde hacía un tiempo la notaba rara y que un día la pilló tomando unas pastillas y, cuando le preguntó para que eran, ella respondió algo nerviosa que eran sólo vitaminas para evitar tener gripe, en ese momento ni era la temporada en la que se solía enfermar. Claro está que él no le comentó nada para no incomodarla, de todas formas sabemos que no hablaría, – los tres suspiraron, conocían su naturaleza un tanto testaruda, – por eso se dedicó a investigar por su cuenta y lo supo poco antes de morir, luego me lo dijo a mí para que yo se los informara y también…

-¿Y también que, hm?

-Se le dijera a ese mocoso, a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es algo demente, hm! ¡¿Por qué le diríamos algo tan importante a un traidor?!

-Según Itachi, porque es el único ser vivo capaz de impedir que ella se lastime más, – explicó el de piel azul, parando en seco, habían llegado al punto donde se tenían que separar.

Los resucitados que iban delante de ellos continuaron con su andar, aunque algo lento.

-¡Pero si él nos traicionó! – Deidara no estaba conforme. No aceptaría que ese molesto mocoso fuese así de importante para ella. Él ya había tomado suficiente de su afecto y lo había menospreciado.

-Bueno sí, pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Naruto nos dejó, hm! ¡Lo que pase en Akatsuki ya no le ha de importar! ¡Ni siquiera lo que ocurra con Kish, hm! – estaba muy molesto, desde que ese tipo dejó la organización su adorada nena había estado perdida, mirando a la nada, aunque tal vez también tuviese que ver el hecho de que había perdido a muchos de los suyos en poco tiempo, ¡pero en definitiva Naruto era el más culpable!

Estúpido jinchuuriki.

-Deidara…

-¡Deidara, nada! ¡Se marchó aun sabiendo que pelearía contra la nena, hm! ¡¿Qué les hace pensar que si le decimos que ella está enferma vendrá a ayudarla en lugar de ir corriendo a destruirla?! – exclamó, agitado. Sasori y Kisame intercambiaron una mirada. Deidara era de los que más se preocupaba por la chica.

-Em, Itachi-san dijo que Naruto jamás podría hacerle daño a Kishasa, no fuera de un entrenamiento o juego, – argumentó Kisame en defensa del joven, – y yo pienso lo mismo, es demasiado blando de corazón, je-je – rió un poco, recordando lo atolondrado que podía llegar a ser el Uzumaki. Él, oculto en las sombras, había visto más de una vez al chico siendo torpe en compañía de la menor y de Itachi.

-Hmp.

-Creo que tienes razón, Kisame. Él no le haría daño, aun así ya no es más un miembro de Akatsuki, por tanto, este asunto no le incumbe – dijo un serio Sasori. Comprendía ambos puntos de vista, pero, por esa ocasión y hasta que tuviera otra confirmación, se mantendría un poco más del lado de Deidara.

Kisame frunció un poco el ceño. Inusual momento para que ellos estuviesen de acuerdo con algo.

-Sin embargo, Itachi-san dijo que…

-¡A la mierda lo que Itachi dijo! ¡Está muerto y ya no importa, hm! – Deidara apretó sus puños, – solo quedamos nosotros para protegerla, ya no importan ni Naruto ni Itachi, ahora ni ese Uchiha nos va a ayudar, hm, ¡a la mierda todo eso! ¡Solo tenemos que pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas, así evitaremos que ella salga al frente de batalla, hm! Si logramos vencer a muchos este día no tendrán porqué sacarla y estará bien – el ave se elevó otra vez.

Estaba dando por terminaba aquella discusión.

-Mmm, que terco – chistó Hoshigaki. Él quería seguir el deseo de Itachi, una de las pocas personas a las que, en verdad, llego a respetar.

-Por ahora creo que deberíamos concentrarnos más en pelear, ya pensaremos en que hacer después con este asunto, – habló Sasori, intentando calmar los ánimos, una pelea entre ellos era lo último que necesitaban en ese instante, – mejor vamos a nuestros puestos.

-Eso haremos, maestro Sasori, – sonrió de medio lado Deidara, no, él no iba a permitir que ella saliera lastimada, – si no mueres, ¡nos veremos por la noche en la guarida, Kisame, entonces continuaremos con esta discusión, hm! – se escuchó antes de que el espadachín les perdiera de vista.

-Tsk, que dúo – suspiró, derrotado, reiniciando su marcha hacia la costa, el lugar que le fue asignado para atacar, – _sin embargo, todavía me preocupa, quisiera que no, pero es inevitable, tal y como tú predijiste, Itachi-san, nos encariñamos demasiado con ella y eso nos dará problemas._

.

.

.

-¡Imposible! – ese era el pensamiento de muchos en el campo de batalla al ver aparecer delante de ellos a varios ninja conocidos, ninja que se suponía estaban muertos. Ya habían previsto que algo así ocurriría, dada la información que habían recopilado, y se prepararon para ello, sin embargo, no dejaba de sorprenderles.

Eran un golpe emocional.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! – Naruto había creado múltiples clones y, con algo de ayuda de Killer Bee en los últimos días para perfeccionar su dominio sobre el Kyuubi, les puso un poco del chackra del nueve colas.

 _-Te ves en problemas, mocoso –_ otra vez el Kyuubi le hablaba, al parecer el que estuvieran en guerra le había despertado de su letargo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que conversó con él.

- _Hmp, eso sería si no pudiese usar tu poder, pero ahora puedo y…_

 _-Yo no me refería a eso, pero bueno, despiértame cuando estés por morir o en un gran aprieto, sería denigrante que mi portador muriese sin dar una buena pelea, y sería peor que lo hiciese antes que el portador del hachibi_ – comentó echándose de nuevo para dormir. El zorro, hasta hacía poco, pensaba que el sello que le restringía jamás se iría, eso hasta que recibió una ayuda demasiado inesperada. Pero era algo que no le diría al chico…no aún.

-Tsk, sigues igual que siempre – sonrió de medio lado para ir a pelear. En cierta forma, era reconfortante tenerlo de vuelta.

-¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Deja de ser un bruto!

-Dios, me gustaría que dejara de rimar por solo cinco minutos, – susurró con una gota de sudor y esquivando el ataque de unos Zetsu blancos, – ¿Eh? Mi clon que estaba en la costa fue desecho, ¡¿por Kisame?! – Tembló un poco, recibiendo la visión de la sonrisa satisfecha de Kisame al destruir a su clon, – diablos, ¡pulpo, tenemos que ir a la costa, ahora!

-¡Si pudiera ir, iría, más no puedo por esta tía! – comentó mientras esquivaba ataques de una de las resucitadas.

-Maldición – terminó de noquear a todos los Zetsu – hay que usar el poder de nuestros bijuu y…

-¿Por qué la prisa, Naruto? – sonó la voz a sus espaldas. Una voz que le paralizó por un instante.

-¡¿Tobi?! – se detuvieron y los resucitados con los que estaban peleando continuaron con su camino hacia los otros ninja que estaban más lejos. Naruto maldijo en silencio, disculpándose por su descuido.

-Mi nombre no es Tobi, ya te lo he dicho. Bueno eso no importa, de todas formas, no soy alguien – comentó al aire.

-Tsk – el rubio apretó los puños, no lo comprendía, – ¡¿dónde está Kish?!

-Ah, ¿te importa lo que pase con una de tus enemigas? – sonaba burlón.

-¡Ella no es mi enemiga!

-Según lo que yo sé, si lo es.

-Bastardo – susurró molesto y apretando más los puños.

-Pero en fin, ya que están aquí, me han ahorrado la molestia de irlos a buscar, – vio a ambos jinchuuriki, – ahora solo tengo que capturarlos – parecía divertido con la idea. Parecía feliz.

-¡Como si nos fuésemos a dejar!

-No tiene caso resistirse, – unas sombras aparecieron tras el líder de Akatsuki, – ¡porque no tienen oportunidad! – detrás de él aparecieron nuevos resucitados, Naruto y Bee abrieron mucho los ojos. Los reconocían.

-E-esos son…

-¿Los reconoces, Naruto-kun? – de nuevo ese tono de burla, – son todos los jinchuuriki que ayudaste a capturar y, lo más importante, no vienen vacíos – rio un poco. Sí, estaban todos los jinchuuriki y bijuu, con excepción del Ichibi y Gaara. Tal vez porque su antiguo portador aún vivía.

-Maldito – los nudillos de Naruto ya estaban blancos. Bee se puso a su lado.

-Ahora, ¿qué les parece si nos damos prisa? Entre más pronto los capture, más pronto mi sueño se hará realidad.

- _J_ e, _esto se pone color de hormiga, Bee_ – dijo el Hachibi dentro de la mente de su portador.

 _-Sí, pero confió en ti para salir de esta por ti, ¡tonto idiota!_

 _-¡¿Quieres dejar de rimar cuando estamos en este tipo de situaciones?! ¡Tus rimas dan asco!_ – regañó el ocho colas.

 _-El rap es mi pasión, sin él no late mi corazón, mi coraje se desvanece y mi existencia desaparece_ – canturreó el moreno.

- _¿Sabes? A veces me desesperas._

 _-Ahora si estás en serios problemas, mocoso, je-je_ – el Kyuubi igual le habló a Naruto, aun con los ojos cerrados en su interior.

 _-Je, así parece, pero podemos hacerlo_ – aseguró con una sonrisa.

 _-¿Podemos?_ – abrió un ojo, intrigado.

 _-Sí, podemos, porque me vas a ayudar._

 _-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_ – cerró los ojos de nuevo. No había dejado de estar sellado sólo para ayudar al mocoso, por muy que esas personas se lo hubiesen dicho.

 _-Porque si no estarías muriendo de una forma denigrante, mira que ser derrotado por bijuu inferiores_ – Uzumaki había aprendido que su bestia era muy orgullosa. Uzumaki había aprendido uno o dos trucos de manipulación estando en Akatsuki.

- _Hmp_ – el nueve colas sonrió para sus adentros, el chico había aprendido bien de los criminales y ahora le caía algo mejor, aunque jamás lo admitiría, – _bien, te ayudaré,_ – abrió sus ojos y se estiró en su prisión, _– pero intenta no ponerme en ridículo. Menos delante de estos idiotas._

 _-Je-je, por supuesto, cuenta con ello_ – ambos jinchuuriki comenzaron a recibir el poder de sus bijuu. El Hachibi, dentro de Killer Bee, alzó una ceja, que inusual era ver a Kurama cooperar con alguien.

-Bien, ¡aquí vamos! – soltaron ambos y se lanzaron al ataque justo cuando los otros jinchuuriki se transformaron en sus biju.

En definitiva, la guerra había comenzado.

Y ningún bando quería perderla.

.

* * *

.

Lo dejamos aquí por hoy.

Ahora quiero decir que esto podría tomarse como el inicio del arco final de esta historia y aprovecho para advertir que los capítulos van a ser más cortos en comparación a los ya leídos, lo siento por eso.

Bien, no tengo mucho más que decir que "esperen por el desenlace de esto".

Nos leeremos pronto, más pronto de lo que creen.

~o~o~o

 **JOK3R77:** gracias, espero que continúes con la lectura.


	47. Chapter 47

Como ya advertí, a partir de ahora tendremos algunos capítulos cortos.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 47: Primer Día De Guerra: Biju Vs Biju.

-¡Mierda! – Naruto esquivaba los biju dama del cuatro y seis colas al tiempo que Killer Bee entretenía a los otros usando las extremidades del hachibi.

-¡Toma esto, tonta idiota! – Intentó golpear a la dos colas en un punto ciego, pero falló – ¡¿Qué mierda...?!

-¡Bee, no podrás pegarle así de fácil! – Gritó Naruto evitando un golpe fatal del cinco colas por poco, – ¡mierda! – le rozó su brazo, lesionándolo.

-¡¿Por qué?! – el jinchuuriki de Kumo se las veía difíciles para evitar a tres jinchuuriki enemigos.

-¡¿Viste sus ojos antes de que se transformaran?! – Gritó el rubio con desespero escondiéndose de un ataque de Nii, cosa no muy efectiva, ya que la mujer logró herirle – ¡demonios! – la herida por las garras fue hecha en el mismo sitio que antes, provocando un sangrado mayor.

Eso pintaba cada vez peor para ellos.

-Sí – Killer Bee hizo memoria.

-¡Tienen el Rinnegan y el Sharingan! ¡Comparten…! – Creó unos clones para distraer por un rato a sus enemigos, – comparten su campo de visión –, completó poniéndose al lado de Killer Bee, jadeando por la agitación del momento. Había notado también el cambio de máscara del que conociese como Tobi, máscara que ahora poseía otra abertura, mostrando un Rinnegan como el de Nagato.

¿Cómo eran posibles tantos rinnegan?

- _Eso dificulta las cosas_ – habló el Hachibi para ambos.

- _No me digas_ – la voz del Kyuubi resonó en las mentes.

 _-¡Si no ayudas, no hables!_ – el ocho colas se enfadó.

-¡Hey, no peleen! – cortó Naruto.

-¡Ahí vienen! – informó Bee.

-Tsk – de nuevo comenzaron a defenderse, más que a atacar; Naruto creaba la mayor cantidad posible de Kage Bushin, pero no funcionaba muy bien esa estrategia, – ¡maldición, con tantos árboles no puedo ver bien! – se quejó al tocar tierra con el rostro por un golpe de Utakata.

-¡Eso tiene solución! ¡Naruto, apártate de esta ilusión!

 _-¡Bee, no rimes y ya has algo!_ – se enfadó de nuevo el Hachibi.

-¡Okey! ¡Transformándome, yey!

-¡¿Eh?! – Naruto no tuvo tiempo de detener a Killer Bee quien, en un instante, adoptó la forma de su biju.

-¡Ahora aplastemos este lugar para poder jugar! – haciéndose un ovillo y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, Killer Bee hizo del campo lleno de árboles una superficie plana; sitio mucho más favorable para ellos dos.

Uzumaki sonrió. Fue un buen plan.

-¡Ah, mucho mejor! – Naruto recuperaba parte de su ánimo, – ahora, ¡cómanse esto! – soltó un puñetazo a una sombra que vio entre toda la cortina de polvo, era el sanbi, si no mal recordaba, – ¡Sí, le di!

-¡Ahora voy yo, quiero jugar yo-yo!

-Pésimas rimas – Naruto le vio de reojo con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza al tiempo que ataba con hilos ninja al Mizukage, portador del Sanbi, ya sin el manto de chakra sobre él. Tenía que apresurarse a inmovilizarlos, en ese caso los pergaminos de sellado de su excompañera le serían de mucha utilidad, lástima que no contara con algunos.

-¡Toma, toma, toma! – canturreaba el moreno, deshaciéndose de cuatro jinchuuriki golpeándoles con sus tentáculos. Era más rápido de lo que parecía.

 _-¡Eso! ¡Sigue así, Bee!_ – alentó su biju.

-¿Mh? ¿Dónde está…? – el rubio buscaba con la mirada al verdadero poseedor del sharingan.

-¡¿Qué…?! – el gritó de Bee le hizo mirar cómo los resucitados se ponían en pie como si nada.

-¡Maldición! – Vio a Madara salir del suelo, – ¡Ahí estabas, maldito! – Iba a ir a por él cuando un coletazo del Sanbi, recuperando su manto de chakra, lo mandó a volar, – ¡Aaaagh!

Tenía que recordar que no sería tan fácil lidiar con esos sujetos.

-¡Te tengo, chico! – Bee le atrapó con una de sus manos y lo puso sobre su cabeza.

-Ah, muchas gracias, viejo – sonrió el joven.

-Mh.

-Esto se está poniendo peor, ¿no? – sus miradas serias se dirigieron a los transformados jinchuuriki.

-Sí, debemos no solo esquivar, también debemos pelear – cantó.

-Ok, ¡vamos! ¡Kyuubi, préstame de tu poder! – se puso en pie en la cabeza del Hachibi.

- _Ya veo que no puedes hacer algo útil por ti solo._

-Dijiste que me ayudarías, sólo ayuda, ¿o prefieres ser derrotado por esos biju inferiores? – sonrió con burla.

- _Hmp, toma y calla, mocoso_ – sonrió de medio lado la bestia de nueve colas, otorgándole parte de su poder a Uzumaki, quien entró en modo biju a su propio estilo, tornando su cuerpo de colores amarillos y naranjas.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos allá, pulpo! – Naruto hizo sellos – ¡Kage Bushin no jutsu! – se crearon cuatro clones del joven.

-¡Ok! – Aun transformado, Bee canalizó chakra en su boca, – ¡hagamos una buena biju dama, para ponerle fin a este drama!

-Hmp – Madara, haciendo algunos sellos, dio la orden a sus resucitados de atacar, – no importa lo que intenten, no me vencerán.

-¡Cómanse esto! ¡Tontos, idiotas! – lanzó la esfera negra y morada de energía, arrasando con mucho terreno y uno que otro jinchuuriki. El cuatro colas logró filtrarse por un lado y fue por Naruto.

-¡Ni lo pienses! – un kage bushin le pateó lejos.

-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu! – otro clon atacó siento lanzado por el tercero para tener mayor alcance. Dos colas y cinco colas esquivaron, mientras Utakata y el Mizukage se regeneraban.

Una gran desventaja.

 _-Si están siendo controlados como los seis caminos del dolor de Pain, entonces…_ – Naruto miró a los pechos de Nii, notando una estaca de chakra en medio de ellos, – ¡Ahí! – sacando un brazo de chakra, comenzó a crear un rasengan.

-¡Mizuramppa! – el primer clon contenía a todo aquel que se le quisiera acercar, dándole tiempo.

-¡Mira una abejita, vamos a aplastarla por malita! – Bee mandó a volar a la otra jinchuuriki. El yonbi aprovechó para colarse por un lado y atacarle con una garra desde debajo, hundiéndosela en el vientre, – ¡Waaaaah! – un tentáculo de Bee le apartó, – ¡Eso sí que me dolió! ¡Lo pagarás caro! – lo sujetó con su mano, apretándole con fuerza. Le había dolido bastante.

-¡Sostenlo ahí, viejo! – Naruto corrió hasta él –, ¡rasengan! – La técnica comenzó a penetrar el manto de chackra, mostrando el cuerpo humano resucitado del portador –, ¡ugh! – era una armadura difícil de pasar, aplicó más fuerza y vio la barra de chakra clavada en su estómago.

-¡No te dejaré! – Uchiha adivinó sus planes y fue a apartarle. ¿Cuándo el mocoso se había vuelto tan perceptivo? Sin duda no había desperdiciado su tiempo en Akatsuki, había aprovechado los medios que tuvo al alcance.

-¡Ni yo a ti! – El segundo clon se le enfrentó – ¡Katon: endan!

-Hm, eso no es nada – Madara, con su abanico, detuvo el ataque y se lo regresó, deshaciendo el clon. Sí, era perceptivo, pero él todavía podía ganarle en fuerza…y experiencia.

-¡Hey, hey, yo tampoco te dejaré pasar! ¡Yey! – Con su mano libre, Killer Bee le pegó a Madara, más este usó su jutsu de espacio-tiempo y atravesó el puño del moreno, corriendo de nuevo sobre su brazo, – ¡Oh, no! – el jinchuuriki había olvidado esa habilidad del sujeto contra el que peleaba.

-¡Lo tengo! – Naruto sonrió, victorioso, al tocar la estaca y comenzar a halarla –, ¡Eso es…! – si lograba su cometido, era probable que…

-No lo harás – Madara ya estaba cerca, solo un paso más y lo golpearía.

-¡Sí que lo hará! – Los otros dos clones se lanzaron sobre él con sus técnicas, tenía que lograrlo –, ¡Mizuramppa! – por desgracia, el ataque no le hizo efecto.

-¡Rasengan! – de nuevo el ataque le atravesó, sin embargo, cuando se hizo tangible, un tentáculo de Bee logró golpearlo y lo mandó a tierra.

-¡Le di, le di! ¡¿Lo viste, papi?! – canturreó feliz.

-¡Lo tengo! – sonrió victorioso Uzumaki, sacando por completo la barra de chakra.

-¡Así se hace, chiquito! ¡Eres un cabroncito! – Felicitó a su modo Killer Bee, quien también había entendido el plan (su biju se lo explicó hacía unos segundos, para que mentir), sin pérdida de tiempo, Bee, con unos de sus tentáculos, apresó a Nii, hundiendo su mano de Hachibi entre sus pechos y comenzando a extraer la barra de chakra también.

-¡Tsk! – Uchiha se levantó, algo aturdido, pero sonriendo para sus adentros, – los tengo – creó un nuevo sello. Habían caído en su trampa de respaldo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – unas cadenas salieron del cuerpo del portador del cuatro colas y apresaron a Naruto, lo mismo iba a pasar con… – ¡Suéltala ahora, Bee! – advirtió a su compañero. No podían caer ambos.

-¿Mh?

 _-¡Suéltala, idiota!_ – gritó su biju, dándose cuenta del peligro, el hombre moreno soltó a su presa, logrando, en el proceso, quitarle la barra de chakra, quedando ella como un cuerpo sin utilidad tirado en el suelo.

Una menos.

-¡Te atrapé! – el yonbi, por orden de Madara, apresó a Naruto, queriendo introducirlo a su interior tragándoselo.

-¡Waaahaaa! – Uzumaki aguantaba con sus piernas y brazos intentando no ser ingerido –, ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo?!

- _¡Bee, el chico está en problemas!_

-¡Naruto! – Killer Bee quiso ayudarle, pero los otros jinchuuriki no le dejaron pasar, a pesar de que los otros dos clones en pie peleaban a su lado.

-¡M-maldición! – gritó Naruto, cediendo a la presión y siendo tragado por el yonbi.

-¡Chicoooo! – El Hachibi tomó al yonbi por el cuello –, ¡escúpelo ahora, anda que es hora! ¡Escúpelo, suéltalo! ¡Se que estás hambriento, pero él no es alimento! – le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago. Quizá con eso lo vomitaría.

 _-Es inútil, Bee_ – susurró su biju.

-¡Nooo, Narutooo!

-¡Él está bien! – habló uno de los clones, esquivando una biju dama del tres colas.

-¿Eh?

-¡Si no lo estuviera nosotros ya habríamos desaparecido! – Apuntó el otro –, ¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu! – un dragón de agua apartó del camino a la jinchuuriki del dos colas, al tiempo que el otro clon aprovechaba el aturdimiento para ir a por el Uchiha.

-¡Seré tu oponente hasta que el yo real regrese, ttebayo! – intentaba pegarle, cosa nada sencilla gracias al jutsu de su oponente. Tenían que idear una manera de sacar al Naruto real del estómago del biju.

Madara sonrió. Ya tenía a uno más en su poder.

Las cosas no pintaban bien para la Alianza Shinobi.

.

* * *

.

¿Ven? Les dije que nos leeríamos pronto.

Creo que igual les había advertido que seguiré un tanto la línea del manga original, hay cosas que me pareció apropiado dejar.

Y, ahora, luego de este corto capítulo, una noticia: no habrá actualización hasta, probablemente, el próximo domingo, no éste. No voy a tener computadora disponible por los próximos días, y no he terminado de corregir el siguiente capítulo, así que no creo poder actualizar a mitad de semana (como he hecho antes), lamento los inconvenientes.

Ok, eso es todo.

Nos leemos luego.

~o~o~o

 **Nami Scarlet:** creo que te recuerda a cunado veías Naruto porque estoy isguiendo parte de esa línea temporal. Espera por el final, será...mmm, será el final (?). No puedo decir más. Gracias por leer.

 **OTAKUFire:** mmm, Naruto y Sasuke peleando lado a lado, ¿eh? Bueno...tendrás que esperar para eso, lo siento.


	48. Chapter 48

Como ya dije, seguiré usando un poco más la línea temporal del manga...con pequeños cambios.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 48: Primer Día De Guerra: ¡Sorpresa!

-¿Cómo van? – preguntó el Raikage desde el centro de comando de la Alianza shinobi.

-La Mizukage está teniendo algunos contratiempos cuidando de los señores feudales, pero ha dicho que no es algo que no puedan solucionar – informó un hombre.

-El equipo de la costa estaba sufriendo bajas considerables porque perdieron al clon de Naruto, aunque parece que ahora casi tienen dominados a sus adversarios – informó Inoichi.

-El equipo de asalto, comandado por Kankuro-san ha librado bien su batalla, exterminando a sus resucitados – dijo otro de los informantes.

-Los miembros del tercer escuadrón, liderado por Hatake Kakashi pelean contra los siete espadachines legendarios, las cosas no se veían bien al principio pero, hasta ahora, han logrado sellar a cinco de ellos con éxito – dijo el que había hablado primero.

-El Kazekage y el Tsuchikage están teniendo serias dificultades, al parecer han revivido en su área al cuarto Kazekage, el segundo Tsuchikage, el tercer Raikage y el segundo Mizukage, a pesar del apoyo del clon de Naruto las cosas no pintan bien – sudó frío el segundo informante.

-Los otros equipos se han dispersado en grupos y pelean contra sus adversarios, la mayoría ha podido inmovilizar a los resucitados sin sufrir demasiadas bajas – de nuevo el primero hablaba.

-¡Bee y Naruto pelean contra Madara y los otros jinchuuriki! – sudó frio Inoichi, recibiendo la nueva información.

-¡¿Qué?! – Tsunade y el Raikage se sobresaltaron, dándose una mirada preocupada de reojo.

-Tengo a alguien cerca viéndoles y la situación no es favorable, ¡el yonbi se acaba de tragar a Naruto!

-¡Mierda! – susurró el Raikage. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Se suponía que ese mocoso tendría que ser más ágil a la hora de pelear. Lo había visto, había presenciado su potencial tiempo atrás.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con él en ese preciso instante?

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó su asistente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Yo…

-Tengo un plan – habló Shikaku, interrumpiendo, – si me permiten – vio a los kage.

-Adelante – suspiró A luego de unos segundos. Necesitaban de todas las ideas posibles, especialmente si eran ideadas por el buen estratega.

-Bien, lo que haremos será lo siguiente…

.

.

.

-¡Tenemos que inmovilizar de inmediato a los hermanos de oro y plata! – gritó Darui, intentando mantener la calma.

-¡No se olviden de mí! – Kisame le llegó por la espalda a un grupo de seis ninja y los dejó en el suelo con un solo movimiento de su gran espada. Se estaba divirtiendo, y se sentía un poco mejor después de haber acabado con el clon del traidor de Akatsuki, aunque mentalmente hubiera pedido perdón a Itachi-san por ello.

-Maldición – susurró Tenten, invocando varias armas para que salieran disparadas rumbo a los Zetsu contra los que combatía.

-¡Con un carajo! – un ninja intentaba detener el avance de Kisame, que movía su Samehada con maestría y precisión. La guerra, el luchar, era, para terror de algunos, su ambiente nato.

-Al parecer, nadie de por aquí es un digno rival – murmuró lanzando su espada contra una kunoichi indefensa. Otra espada detuvo el avance – ¿mh? – Kisame alzó una ceja, intrigado por a intervención.

-Hola, senpai – Suigetsu, con la espada de Zabuza en mano, era quien había detenido el golpe – ve y ayuda a los demás – le dijo a la joven de melena negra y ojos marrones que parecía un poco en shock.

-S-sí – asintió y fue con su grupo. Ella no era rival para el mosntruo con piel azul que les enfrentaba.

-Oh, que caballero – sonrió burlón Hoshigaki.

-Hmp, no lo hice por ella, lo hice por mí, es hora de que mida mi fuerza con usted, senpai – le devolvió la sonrisa burlona mientras se distanciaban – y no podía hacer eso con alguien interponiéndose.

-¿Medir fuerza?

-Sí, veremos quién gana, y el que gane se quedará con la espada del otro – tomó su fiel bote con agua y bebió un sorbo. Estaba emocionado.

-Mh, ya veo – Kisame sonrió un poco, divertido – bueno, veamos si puedes seguir mi ritmo – tomaron sus posiciones de ataque.

-Je-je, veamos – fueron el uno contra el otro en un choque de espadas y golpes. Era momento de saber quien era el mejor espadachín.

.

.

.

-¡Karin, de prisa, necesito un torniquete por aquí! – le gritaba Sakura a la pelirroja que curaba una herida en el brazo de algún desafortunado.

-¡No me ordenes, pelo de chicle! ¡Estoy ocupada! – tenía gotas de sudor sobre su frente. Ese sitio era un caos.

-¡Agh! – musitó la otra al tiempo que otro médico le pasaba lo que pedía – gracias – al menos los demás médicos y asistentes estaban atentos.

-¡Listo, siguiente! – gritó la mujer de lentes, limpiando el sudor con una toalla que le ofrecían.

-Esto es una masacre, ni con la ayuda de Naruto y Bee se han evitado los heridos – comentaba Haruno, más para sí misma que para su compañera.

-¿Y qué esperabas, Sakura? ¡Es una guerra, deben de haber heridos, incluso muertos! – bufó, vendando el torso desnudo de una chica. Sí, eran palabras crueles que estremecieron a más de uno, pero alguien tenía que mantenerlos con los pies en el mundo real.

Esa era su realidad.

-Ya, ya, pero… – su mirada se hizo sombría al ver a su nuevo paciente, desangrándose por las múltiples heridas –…esto es horrible – susurró. Karin le vio de reojo y respiró profundo. Entendía que muchos ahí no estuvieran acostumbrados a ese panorama, sin embargo, al menos ella, sabía que aquello podía ser mucho peor.

-¡Deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar, frentona! – a Sakura le saltó una venita en la frente al momento de comenzar a detener las hemorragias. Karin no se contenía.

-¡No me insultes, zorra! – Karin pasó por alto el insulto y, con un nuevo paciente en la camilla, murmuró:

-Entonces no me hagas hacerlo, deja de lamentarte y atiende tu trabajo, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer desde aquí, no podemos pelear como Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu, Juugo o ese chico, Naruto, pero al menos podemos salvar vidas desde acá, así que ¡ponle ánimos! ¡Da lo más que puedas de ti y no vuelvas a quejarte! – Se volvió hacia la cortina que hacía de puerta en esa carpa – ¡Necesito más analgésicos, alcohol y vendas! – ordenó, volviendo de inmediato con su paciente.

-¡En seguida! – respondió un enfermero. Sakura sonrió de medio lado. Pese a ser como era, Karin podía llegar a decir las palabras justas en los momentos justos.

-Tienes razón – susurró bajo para no ser oída y continuó con su labor – _daré mi mejor esfuerzo aquí. Por mientras, ¡peleen por todos, Sasuke-kun, Naruto!_

.

.

.

-¡Sasuke, detrás! – gritó Juugo.

-¡Tsk! – el azabache dio un giro sobre sí mismo y cortó limpiamente a cuatro Zetsu blancos.

-¡No, el clon de Naruto! – gritó Kurotsuchi, preocupado, al ver desaparecer la copia del chico tras una cortina de humo blanco.

-¡Déjalo, ya casi hemos acabado! – intervino su padre, Kisutchi.

- _Kitsuchi, soy Inoichi, hay un mensaje, deben ir y ayudar en la costa, hay problemas –_ sonó la voz en su mente _– y manda a Sasuke, Juugo y otros tres hombres a que ayuden al equipo de Kakashi, ellos también están teniendo ciertas dificultades_.

-Entendido – asintió el hombre – ¡acaben de una vez con todos, debemos ir a ayudar a los de la costa! – Informó golpeando a los dos especímenes que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Bien! – sin replicar, todos se esforzaron más al ver que solo quedaban cien de sus oponentes y dos resucitados. Eran muchos menos que al inicio.

-¡Ustedes! – Señaló a los nombrados y unos ninja que formaban parte del mini escuadrón del Uchiha – ¡vayan y apoyen al grupo de Kakashi, están en la dirección sureste de nuestra actual posición!

-De acuerdo – Sasuke dio la señal y los otros cuatro le siguieron.

-Suerte – murmuró Kitsuchi.

-¡Ya estamos cerca! – Informó un ninja de tipo sensorial al escuadrón de Sasuke transcurridos unos minutos – ¿eh? – su mirada de desconcierto se hizo evidente.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – interrogó uno que iba a su lado.

-Un resucitado viene en nuestra dirección.

-¿Mh? – Sasuke vio al frente, como todos y reconoció al instante al ser que se aproximaba – no puede ser – sudó frío y vio a cierto peli naranja a su lado con algo similar a la preocupación – ese es…

-Kimimaro – susurró Juugo, deteniéndose con el grupo.

-Hola, Sasuke, Juugo, yo….lamento esto, pero no puedo controlarme y…– sacó una espada de su columna vertebral –…debo matarles.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! – el último integrante del grupo le vio con asco y terror.

-Kimimaro, tú…

-¡Juugo, cuidado! – Sasuke alejó a su compañero del alcance de la espada de Kaguya – Juugo, él no es el Kimimaro que conociste, ahora solo es una marioneta – explicó de nuevo el Uchiha.

Los ojos de su amigo se ensombrecieron. Sasuke tenía razón. Ese no era el hombre a quien tanto admiró.

-Bien, en ese caso yo…me quedaré a pelear con Kimimaro, ustedes adelántense – se mantuvo firme.

-Juugo…

-Tranquilo, Sasuke, voy a estar bien – transformó uno de sus brazos – tú ve en ayuda de tu maestro, yo entretendré a Kimimaro hasta que llegue el equipo de sellado – su voz denotaba su determinación y algo de melancolía. Juugo estaba sufriendo ante esa situación, sin embargo, la determinación en sus ojos convenció a Uchiha.

Juugo sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bien, ten cuidado – ante el asentimiento le sonrió de medio lado, queriendo darle valor, ánimos, – ¡vamos! – lideró su pequeño grupo.

-No pasarán – el resucitado se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a golpearles, pero el brazo firme y transformado de Juugo se lo impidió.

-Yo soy tu oponente, hermano – susurró, con una molestia aterradora en el pecho.

.

.

.

-Lo conseguimos, derrotamos a todos, pfff…mi espalda – se quejaba el Tsuchikage, llevando sus manos a su espalda baja.

-Lo hicimos gracias al clon de Naruto y a la colaboración de todos – convino Gaara con los brazos cruzados.

-Cierto, aunque, al final, el clon se esfumó – suspiró Temari con cansancio. Esos clones estaban siendo de mucha ayuda en su situación actual.

-Mh – asintió su hermano.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de…

-¡Miren! – el grito de Matsuri les hizo ver en dirección a lo alto de unas rocas. Ahí se encontraba Mû, el antiguo Tsuchikage.

-¡Pero si estaba sellado! – rezongó Temari. Esos malditos resucitados eran un dolor en el trasero.

-Parecen sorprendidos, no se imaginan cuanto más lo estarán – el resucitado comenzó a hacer algunos sellos, si no tuviera la boca vendada, seguro podrían ver su sonrisa burlona.

-¡Invocó otro ataúd! ¡Cuidado! – advirtió Onoki. Los ataúdes eran un mal presagio.

-Es hora de que – Kabuto sonreía desde su escondite –…el verdadero espectáculo comience – sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡I-IMPOSIBLE! – gritaron algunos.

-E-Ese es…

No, eso tenía que ser una broma.

.

.

.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde me encuentro? – Naruto no reconocía el sitio a su alrededor.

-¡Me imagino que querrás robar mi poder! ¡¿Eh?! – resonó una ronca voz que hizo a Naruto ver hacia al frente y toparse con una bestia con forma de mono atada a una roca por unas cadenas de chakra – ¡Entrometiéndote justo aquí, criajo del demonio! ¡Uuuhaaah!

-¡Espera! ¡Tú ¿eres el yonbi?! – se aventuró a preguntar, pese a conocer la respuesta de antemano.

-¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme por ese maldito apodo! ¡Yo tengo un nombre propio y muy decoroso! – Gritó enfurecido y resentido – ¡Soy Son, el hermoso Rey Mono de las cuevas de Suiren! ¡A partir de ahora te dirigirás a mí, su santidad de todos los cielos, por el nombre de SON GOKU! ¡Uuuuhaaaah! – recitó orgulloso.

-¿Eh? Espera, ¿qué parte de todo eso es tu nombre? – El chico estaba confundido – ¿Uuuhaah?

-¡"SON GOKU", IDIOTA DESCEREBRADO! – Ahora estaba más furioso – ¡Joder, todos los humanos son igual de estúpidos! ¡Ni siquiera se acuerdan de los nombres, son más tontos que un mono! ¡No pienso prestarle mi poder a tal retrasado…!

-¡Espera! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! Esto es como la jaula del Kyuubi – le interrumpió Naruto. En definitiva volvía a ser el de antes, un ninja fuerte, pero algo bobo y despistado. No, no eran tan bobo y despistado, había reconocido un tanto el lugar.

-¡¿Pero me estás escuchando?! ¡¿Ignoras mi más honorable nombre y ahora ni siquiera me pones atención?! ¡Eres un niñato sin modales, ¿lo sabías?! – estaba muy molesto.

-¿Qué? – Uzumaki quedó en desconcierto – bueno, mmm, ¿lo siento? – puso una sonrisa nerviosa al excusarse. Son Goku alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Bueno, al menos eres sincero para ser un humano – admitió – nunca había visto a una persona pedirle perdón a un biju. Entonces no estás aquí para robar mi poder. Tienes a uno de los nuestros en tu interior, por eso has podido venir aquí dentro, – le explicó, despacio, – ¡Parece que Kurama entrena bien a sus jinchuuriki! – su voz denotaba orgullo y recelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Kurama? – el chico no entendía.

-¡SERÁS IDIOTA! ¡¿Eres el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y ni siquiera sabes su verdadero nombre?! – otra vez el bijuu estaba molesto y ofendido, aunque algo divertido. Ni Kurama se escapaba de ese denigrante hecho.

-¡Un segundo! ¡¿El Kyuubi tiene nombre?! – Naruto se sorprendió y un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente. Un recuerdo de cuando estaba en Akatsuki e Itachi le decía algo sobre eso, ¿por qué no le puso atención? Ah, sí, claro, estaba ocupado intentando no quedarse dormido, aunque, obviamente, fracasó.

Debió poner atención a todo lo que Itachi le dijo.

- _Tch_ – dentro de Naruto, el zorro de nueve colas no estaba muy conforme con la revelación.

-Je-je, ¡así que se llama Kurama! – Uzumaki sonrió, entre divertido y feliz. Son Goku alzó una ceja, sin poder comprender esa reacción.

-Ustedes los humanos solo nos ven como fuentes de poder, así que ni saben nuestros nombres ni ven razón alguna para aprenderlos – dijo, con su voz llena de molestia, Naruto le vio, incómodo – nos sellan y niegan nuestra existencia hasta que nos necesitan – acusó.

Naruto bajó la mirada, recordando su vida pasada. Se sentía mal.

-Creo que entiendo un poco a que te refieres – concedió con la voz algo apagada – hubo un tiempo en el que actué como idiota para que la gente me regañase, para que notara mi existencia – reveló al bijuu – luego actué como el malo para que me odiaran, para que me olvidaran.

-¿Eh?

-Pensándolo un poco, creo que…realmente, nunca me importó hacer lo que fuese con tal de que notaran que estaba ahí, con tal de que, de alguna manera, Uzumaki Naruto fuera conocido – sonrió de medio lado – eso, después lo comprendí, era mi manera de no perderme a mí mismo porque, no importaba que fuese un bufón a un villano, en el fondo, muy en el fondo…siempre supe lo que era – levantó la cara con la seriedad pintada en ella, esa seriedad que adquirió gracias a sus experiencias, – y sí, soy un jinchuuriki, pero, al igual que tú, tengo un nombre muy valioso que estoy seguro me otorgaron mis padres y mi maestro, ¡Me llamo NARUTO! – Son le miraba atentamente – por eso no puedo permitir que alguien a quien no le importa cómo le llamen los tenga bajo su poder – no solo se refería a las bestias con cola. Él había dicho que los protegería, que salvaría a todos…incluso a _ellos_.

-Entonces, ¿qué harías con nosotros? – Naruto se puso la mano en el cuello, pensativo, luego levantó la vista y sonrió. Tenía su respuesta desde hacía un tiempo.

-¡Quiero ser como Bee y Hachibi!

-¿Eh?

-Desde que los vi, desde que les conocí cuando formaba parte de Akatsuki los he escuchado bromear, pelear, animarse mutuamente, ¡no se expresarlo bien! – Se llevó ambas manos a la nuca de manera despreocupada, sin dejar de sonreír – es como si fuera amigos – su sonrisa fue aún mayor – y siempre que los veo pienso que me dan tanta, tantísima ¡ENVIDIA! – soltó lo que desde hacía mucho quería decir.

Él no se llevaba muy bien con su bestia, de hecho, su relación solo había "mejorado" un poco a raíz de que logró controlar su poder y se convirtió en un villano, ya que el nueve colas se complacía al herir a algunos rufianes y presas, aunque ahora ya no le esquivaba tanto. Además, pese a que su bijuu estuvo complacido con esa vida, Kishasa se encargó de sellarlo hasta hacía poco. Sin embargo, Bee y Hachibi le estaban mostrando una nueva forma de convivir entre un bijuu y un jinchuuriki y eso le daba aquel sentimiento: envidia. Envidia de su compañerismo, de sus pelear, de sus bromas, de esa amistad tan clara. Sí, era una envidia algo extraña.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – Las carcajadas del yonbi le sacaron de sus pensamientos y le hicieron verlo – ¡¿Un humano como tú queriendo ser amigo de los bijuu?! ¡Que divertido eres, muchacho! ¡Jajajaja!– Al ver que Naruto tenía una expresión seria y los brazos a los costados Son Goku dejó de reír, adquiriendo un poco de seriedad – _este crío, de verdad, ¿lo dice en serio?_ – Kurama ya prestaba más atención, por supuesto que Naruto hablaba en serio. Ese estúpido mocoso imprudente estaba regresando a serlo. Estaba volviendo a ser el idiota con el que estuvo acostumbrado a convivir durante años.

-Así que también quiero ayudarte a ti – retomó su conversación Uzumaki – este, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Ash – el yonbi sonrió, un tanto contagiado por la buena vibra del muchacho – ¡Llámame Son! ¡Y, te recuerdo, ahora te he comido! ¡¿Cómo piensas ayudarnos?!

-¡Mierda, me había olvidado de eso! – sí, el Naruto de antes había regresado, pensó Kurama con una media sonrisa. El Naruto idiota…pero amable.

- _Él es una alternativa mucho mejor que ese tío de la máscara_ – sonrió para sus adentros, ignorando, de momento, la vocecita que le decía que ese crío había pertenecido a la organización que el tipo de la máscara lideraba – hay una manera de detenerme – cortó las quejas del rubio – ¡puede que me convenzas si logras quitarme estás cadenas y salir de aquí!

-¡SON! – le sonrió el ojiazul, esperanzado. ¿Podía tomar aquello como un paso para iniciar una amistad con el biju? ¿Podía? Naruto retomó su pensamiento:

Haría lo que fuese por salvarles, no solo a los biju, no solo a sus amigos, sino a todo el mundo.

.

* * *

.

Lo dejaremos aquí, por ahora.

Perdonen si en este capítulo hubieron errores ortográficos, lo he editado muy rápido para no dejarles con más tiempo de espera.

Pronto nuevas actualizaciones. Es todo lo que tengo por decir.

Nos leemos luego~.

~o~o~o

 **JOK3R77:** gracias por seguir esta historia. Espero la disfrutes hasta el final.

 **Nami Scarlet:** si quieres darte una idea de lo que pasará con Naruto sólo tienes que recordar un poco el manga...un poco. Y me disculpo porque los capítulos sean cortos.


	49. Chapter 49

Disfruten de la corta lectura.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 49: Liberación.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser que Madara esté aquí?! ¡¿No se supone que el tipo de la máscara era Madara?! – bufó Temari, recordando la descripción que Naruto les diese sobre el otro líder de Akatsuki, en definitiva no eran la misma persona.

-Este sujeto ¡está resucitado! – afirmó Onoki, nervioso. No comprendía del todo la situación, sólo sabía que eso les traería muchos problemas.

-Significa que el otro nos mintió diciendo que era Madara – Gaara se cruzó de brazos. Tendrían que reestructurar muchas cosas. Tendrían que pelear más.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Solo podemos enfrentarlo – contestaron ambos kage, decididos.

Madara, o quien fuese, si atentaba contra el mundo shinobi, contra la Alianza Shinobi, ellos debían enfrentarlo y vencer.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué Madara qué?! –Tsunade casi se cae de su silla, A, por su parte, se puso de pie violentamente.

¿A qué estaba jugando Akatsuki?

-Al parecer, el enmascarado nos engañó, el verdadero Madara acaba de ser resucitado hace solo unos minutos en el área de Gaara-sama y Onoki-dono – informó Inoichi, nervioso – las cosas no les pintan bien: han sufrido bajas y están agotados por el uso de chakra en la pelea previa; si pelean en ese estado ellos…

-Tsk – Tsunade se mordió su uña, molesta – hijo de…

-Esto no estaba entre mis planes – Shikaku sudó. Era totalmente un desastre. ¿Qué camino deberían seguir con ese giro de eventos?

-Solo nos queda una alternativa – el Raikage se puso en pie – ¡debemos de ir y enfrentarlo! – Vio a su asistente, decidido, esta también era su guerra – ¡Mabui, usa tu Tensou no jutsu para llevarme al campo de batalla!

-¡P-pero, Raikage-sama, es muy arriesgado! – Mabui se alertó, usar su jutsu especial en su kage era…peligroso, una completa locura – ¡solo su padre logró usarlo sin morir, usted no…!

-¡Mabui, con mi armadura nada me pasará! – Cortó el moreno su intento por convencerle de desistir en su idea – además, no puedo quedarme más tiempo sin hacer nada ¡los shinobi me necesitan en el campo de batalla!

-Raikage-sama.

-Siendo así, yo también voy – Tsunade igual se puso en pie.

-¡Es muy arriesgado, su cuerpo no lo…!

-Shikaku – detuvo su réplica – no te preocupes, usaré esto – se señaló la frente con una sonrisa.

-Claro – el pelinegro se llevó una mano a la frente, sabiendo lo que la mujer haría – aun así es una apuesta demasiado arriesgada.

-Raikage-sama, por favor.

-Mabui, prepara tu jutsu…para dos – ordenó.

-D-de inmediato – la mujer morena tragó grueso, insegura fue a hacer lo que le solicitaban. Esos líderes de aldea eran tan…obstinados.

-En nuestra ausencia, ustedes dos se quedarán a cargo – A vio a Shikaku.

-Sí.

-Contamos con ustedes – sonrió de medio lado Tsunade, segura de sus habilidades.

-Bien, vamos.

.

.

.

-Con que el que creíamos Madara no es Madara – Mei esquivaba los ataques de las plantas de Zetsu – al parecer las cosas se les dificultan mucho a ellos.

-Mizukage-sama – Choujuro le habló, la mujer parecía preocuparse un poco más a cada minuto.

-Debería de ir a ayudarles, pero… – vio a su oponente.

-Mizukage-sama, no se preocupe, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto – sonrió un ninja.

-Sí, Mei-san – el clon de Naruto igual le sonrió – vaya a ayudarles, yo haré mi trabajo aquí. Todo va a estar bien.

-Naruto-kun – la mujer de cabellos rojizos le miró, en poco tiempo ellos se habían tomado cierto aprecio. Mei le sonrió enormemente, él era un muchacho encantador – gracias.

-En ese caso, venga, Mizukage-sama – tres ninja de Konoha la rodearon – usaremos el jutsu del Vuelo del Dios Relámpago en usted, así llegará más pronto; solo tenemos que esperar a que Tsunade-sama llegue al sitio, ya que ella posee el sello – explicaron, confiados. Ahora estaban en el mismo bando, se ayudarían.

-Entendido, muchas gracias. Chicos, dejo todo en sus manos.

.

.

.

-Solo una cosa más, mocoso – Son retuvo a Naruto.

-Dime.

-No creas que porque te estoy ayudando significa que estoy confiando en ti, realmente no me fío de los jinchuuriki, en especial de los idiotas como tú que hablan de trabar amistad con los bijuu. Aunque me salves, no significa que me convertiré en tu aliado, en especial tomando en cuenta que formaste parte de esa asquerosa organización que maneja el criajo enmascarado – dijo con cierto resentimiento. Naruto se sintió mal, nervioso por ese recordatorio.

-Am, yo…

-Pero, si logras que confíe en ti…

-No te preocupes – Naruto sonrió de medio lado, recuperando su humor – haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que eso suceda. Me ganaré tu confianza, lo juro.

- _Naruto, eres un idiota o un iluso…o ambos_ – Kurama dormitaba, intentando no inmiscuirse demasiado en esa charla – _pero, nunca te rindes, ¿ah?_

.

.

.

-Con esto se acabó – dijo Tobi al derribar al último de los dos clones; Bee se las apañaba para combatir contra las cuatro bestias restantes, era, por demás, complicado – ahora que tengo al Kyuubi, solo me queda absorber al Yonbi para… – el monólogo del enmascarado fue interrumpido cuando el cuatro colas escupió decenas de clones de Naruto – ¡¿Qué?! – eso no podía ser posible.

-¡Puaj! ¡Logré salir! – de inmediato los clones se esfumaron, dejando solo al real, quien sacudía sus ropas, con algo de asco mostrándose en su rostro. La experiencia de ser vomitado no fue algo precisamente grato.

-¡Ese chico cabeza hueca, me ha quitado una jaqueca! – canturreó feliz el moreno, transformado, al ver que Naruto estaba sano y salvo. Y de vuelta a la pelea.

-Ahora, ¡a lo mío! – de un salto y evitando al cinco colas, quien seguía bajo el control de Tobi, entrando en modo biju Naruto llegó hasta el cuello del yonbi; sujetó la estaca que apenas sobresalía y haló con fuerza, siguiendo las instrucciones que había recibido – ¡Tengo que darme prisa, este modo no me durará mucho! ¡Ññññ…! – Unas cadenas del Rinnegan le rodearon, Tobi había visto su intención, no podía permitírselo, no… – ¡esta vez no!

-¡Naruto, cuidado! – Bee peleaba sin descanso contra los restantes. No entendía que estaba haciendo el rubio, pero suponía que, lo que sea que fuese a hacer, les ayudaría a lidiar con la situación.

-¡Yo…lo lograré! – Con un último esfuerzo, el chico logró sacar la estaca de la garganta de Son, un poco antes de que las cadenas de chakra pudieran detenerlo del todo por segunda vez – ¡SI!

-No puede ser – el enmascarado parecía sorprendido. Ese mocoso era un incordio en sus planes, ese mocoso…quizá ella debió dejarlo morir. Quizá él no debió permitir que viviera. Se arrepentía.

- _Naruto_ – Kurama sonrió para sí mismo, despertando de su letargo para observar mejor las hazañas de su contenedor – _parece que vuelves a ser el estúpido e insensato mocoso que nunca se rinde, ¿eh?_ – por la sonrisa que el zorro de nueve colas dejó entrever para sí mismo, podría decirse que estaba complacido con la idea.

.

.

.

-¡Kakashi-san! – Sasuke llegó al lado de su sensei, quien estaba exhausto.

-¿Sasuke?

-Mandaron refuerzos, ¿ah? – Gai igual estaba sentado en el piso, intentando recuperarse – aunque creo que es un poco tarde, logramos derrotar a nuestros oponentes – señaló hacia un sitio en el cual Sai terminaba de sellar al último espadachín, hermano de Suigetsu. Fue el más problemático.

-Hmp – el azabache recorrió el campo de batalla con una mirada, cuerpos de esas cosas blancas regados por doquier y uno que otro ninja de su bando caído. Maldita fuera esa guerra.

-Ah, un descanso – suspiró Omoi, cargando con su nueva adquisición: el arma de Ringo, una de los siete espadachines de la niebla. Una digna oponente que lo reconoció a él como igual.

-¡No podemos descansar aún, Omoi-kun! – Lee daba saltitos de aquí para allá, era su forma de lidiar con el estrés causado por ver tanto…desastre – ¡debemos de ir en ayuda de quienes nos necesiten!

-¡Lee! ¡Si no recuperas tus fuerzas solo serás una carga para tus compañeros! – previno Gai con una mueca de cansancio.

-¡Tiene razón, Gai-sensei! – al instante el chico se sentó en posición de loto, esperando por nuevas indicaciones. Sasuke ocultó una sonrisa de medio lado, era grato ver un poco de "normalidad" entre tanto caos.

- _Kakashi, lamento importunarlos, pero tenemos serios problemas_ – la voz preocupada de Inoichi procedió a explicarle los recientes acontecimientos al shinobi de Konoha, quien sudó frio.

Esa guerra se tornaba cada vez más extraña, cada vez más difícil.

-Imposible.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? – todos los shinobi le miraban, notando la ligera capa de sudor en su frente.

- _…por tanto, necesito que un pequeño grupo vaya a ver si le es de utilidad a Naruto y el resto marche a los demás campos de batalla, ¿cuento contigo?_ – terminó de decir Inoichi. Kakashi se guardó sus propios pensamientos pasa sí.

-Por supuesto – el peliplata se puso en pie, era momento de actuar, no de pensar demasiado las cosas, ese era el trabajo de la división de Shikaku, debía confiar en ellos – bien, escuchen todos…

.

.

.

-¡¿Por qué las cadenas no se fueron si te saqué la estaca?! – Uzumaki Naruto de nuevo estaba en el interior de Son. Lucía confundido a ojos del biju, confundido e irritado.

-Eso solo servía para mantener al biju atado al cuerpo, lo que es el chakra sigue siendo controlado por el tío enmascarado gracias a la estatua monstruosa esa – explicó, curioso por ver su siguiente movimiento. Naruto hizo memoria.

-¿El Gedo Mazou? – Interrogó, recordando el nombre de la invocación. Un segundo pensamiento le asaltó, haciéndole reaccionar con enfado – ¡espera! ¡¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo?!

-Pues claro.

-¡¿O sea que no te he salvado?!

-Espera, ¿era en serio? – Son Goku lo miró con desconcierto.

El Kyuubi rio dentro de Naruto, claro que ese idiota impulsivo iba en serio, fue una lástima que Son no le creyera.

-¡Pues claro que sí! – gritó, ofendido.

- _Este niñato_ – Son le vio, estaba jadeando por el cansancio, era su límite y aún así permanecía firme frente a él, que peculiar humano – yo solo te dije como detenerme – volvió a explicar una verdad ya que en el exterior Tobi estaba tomando ciertas medidas para arreglar lo que Naruto había arruinado – ¡no como salvarme!

-¡Debiste contármelo todo desde un inicio! – Reprochó el rubio con un aire infantil – ¿y bien? ¿Cómo te salvo? – recuperó su seriedad.

-Antes de eso…te quiero dar algo – el yonbi sonreía para sus adentros. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Pronto lo descubriría.

El crío era todo un espécimen.

-¿Eh? – Naruto lo miró, confundido. Kurama alzó una ceja en su interior. ¿El Yonbi pensaba hacer lo que él creía? Casi rió ante la ironía.

-Pon la mano – el simio extendió su brazo, formando un puño, y lo colocó delante de Naruto.

-¿Mh? ¿Qué es? – el chico comenzó a imitarle, curioso.

-Algo que te gustará, yo también voy a ayudarte – dijo el biju, sonriendo.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Le sonrió.

.

.

.

-¡Omoi, toma a esos de allá y vayan a la costa! ¡Kankurou, Lee, vayan con el resto a apoyar a los kages! – Kakashi movilizaba las tropas según los datos que le habían proporcionado Shikaku e Inoichi. No tenían mucho tiempo.

-¡Entendido! – hubieron asentimientos antes de que los vieran salir corriendo.

-Sasuke, Gai, vamos – ellos tres marcharon con dirección a Naruto.

-¡Kakashi, ¿por qué no vamos más con el dobe?! – interrogó Sasuke, al ver el reducido escuadrón.

-Seríamos un estorbo para Naruto y Killer Bee si somos demasiados, nuestra misión es solo contener al tipo de la máscara. Naruto y Bee se encargarán del resto – explicó mientras corrían.

-Tsk – el Uchiha no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero debía obedecer, si Kakashi y Shikaku lo habían ideado de ese modo, él debía confiar – _resiste, Naruto, ya vamos en tu auxilio._

.

.

.

-¡Se tragó al yonbi! – gritó Bee al ver como una tenebrosa estatua devoraba al biju. El enmascarado optó por esa opción al saber que había perdido parte del control de la bestia con cola. No se iba a arriesgar más.

Naruto salió justo a tiempo de la mente de Son, quedando frente al maltrecho cuerpo del difunto portador del biju. Ocultó una mueca de desagrado al momento de reconocer un peculiar corte en el pecho del hombre, recordando a quienes habían enviado en la misión de su captura. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Era pasado, él debía enfocarse en el presente.

-Luces cansado, y eso que solo has detenido a un biju, ¿qué te ha pasado, Naruto? En Akatsuki tenías un mayor poder, en Akatsuki era mejor que esto – se mofó el hombre enmascarado parado sobre la construcción llamada Gedo Mazou.

-¡No me jodas, Tobi, Madara o quien seas! – Contestó Naruto, jadeante, intentando recuperarse lo más posible – ¡aún no ha empezado lo bueno! – sonrió de medio lado. Quien conoció como Tobi ocultó una mueca de disgusto tras su máscara.

Ese mocoso era un obstinado.

-Hm, admítelo, no tienes oportunidad contra mí y los biju – comentó, haciendo que los jinchuuriki se transformaran de forma definitiva en sus bijo, como Bee. Lograría su cometido.

 _-¡Hey, mocoso!_

 _-¿Kurama?_ – Naruto, asombrado por que ese ser le hablase ahora, respondió sin perder de vista al enmascarado.

 _-Tsk_ – el zorro se molestó un poco al ser llamado por su nombre, maldito Son Goku – _¿sabes que esto tiene muy mala pinta? ¡Y encima apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie!_

 _-Sólo observa, Kurama, lo venceré._

 _-Naruto, si quieres que te preste mi poder…ya sabes qué puedo hacerlo_ – comentó muy a su pesar…o no tanto. Ese mocoso…ese estúpido e impulsivo mocoso estaba de vuelta.

- _¿Sabes que has estado muy hablador?_ – sonrió a su biju, divertido – _pero es cierto que tu poder no me vendría nada mal en este momento, je-je_ – Kurama no le perdía de vista, vaya muchacho, ni medio muerto dejaba de ser un idiota, el idiota que él conocía – _aunque antes quisiera decirte algo que tal vez no te agrade_ – el rubio cayó de rodillas, muy a su pesar, en verdad estaba débil – _lo siento y…gracias, gracias por todo_ – aquello descolocó a la bestia un segundo.

¿Por qué le estaba agradeciendo? ¿Tantos golpes recibidos ya le habían hecho perder la cabeza? No, no era eso. No, Naruto estaba…

- _¡No me agradezcas, joder!_ – Usó un tono molesto, acallando cualquier innecesario pensamiento – _¡lo que estoy haciendo es porque prefiero estar dentro de ti que en manos de ese tipo! ¡Además, por esta maldita jaula solo puedo darte una porción muy pequeña de mi poder! ¡Ahora mismo solo quería verte pelear un poco más, ESO ES TODO!_ – se excusó, Naruto sonrió con la cabeza agachada.

Eso era tan nostálgico.

- _No cambias –_ susurró sin perder su sonrisa – _¡pero si me estoy disculpando y te estoy agradeciendo! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Me dan igual tus miradas asesinas pero al menos no me hables de eso modo o…!_ – Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta al mirar el puño del Nueve Colas traspasando la barrera de contención, dirigiéndose a él _– ¿ah?_

 _-Funde tu chakra con el mío, rápido_ – Naruto eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Lo de la ayuda iba en serio?

- _¿Vamos a jugar después de tanto tiempo al estira y afloja?_

 _-Nada de eso, esta vez…te daré mi poder por voluntad propia. Estoy algo aburrido_ – se estaba encubriendo de nuevo – _así que, ¡si quieres jugar un poco, no me importaría!_ – su sonrisa zorruna, le sacó una genuina a Uzumaki. Sí, él le estaba ayudando. Eso ya era un gran paso.

- _Vale –_ chocaron puños y el poder comenzó a recorrer sus canales de chakra. Entonces Naruto tomó otra elección, una que, quizá, en otro momento le habría parecido imposible de tomar. Para sorpresa de Kurama, el sello de la jaula comenzó a ser retirado – pero esta vez, pelearemos juntos – aseguró, sonriendo.

Kurama parpadeó una vez, confundido.

Maldito mocoso impulsivo.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué pasa, bruto?!

-Bee, Hachibi, es hora de atacar en dúos – sonrió el chico.

- _¿Dúos? ¡No me digas que…!_ – el Hachibi no lo podía creer. ¿Eso era una broma? ¿Un sueño? ¿Acaso ya habían muerto? Porque no encontraba otra explicación para tan increíble suceso.

- _Kurama, ya no eres el zorro demonio, sino uno más de mis compañeros de Konoha_ – Kurama no supo que sentir, eso fue…algo nuevo, completamente nuevo – _Kurama, ¡VAMOS!_

 _-Je_ – el Kyuubi sonrió. Sí, ese era el idiota ninja impulsivo que conocía, no le imbécil señor seriedad de Akatsuki.

Naruto se transformó en una especie de zorro de chakra. Era su chakra fundido con el de Kurama. Era su nuevo lazo.

-¡Hmp! – el que se hacía llamar Uchiha, aun sobre la estatua, dio la señal a los biju para que atacaran creando unos biju dama. Lo que sea que haya pasado en esos segundos, él no les daría tiempo de vencer.

-¡Ahí vienen! – alertó Bee.

-¡Vamos con todo! – Sonrió Naruto, alentando a sus compañeros – ¡No nos vencerán!

.

* * *

.

Logré terminar de editar a tiempo. Menos mal.

No tengo algo relevante por decir.

Muchas gracias por continuar con la lectura de esta historia.

Nos leemos pronto~.

~o~o~o

 **Nami Scarlet:** sí, tendrás que recordar el manga...hasta cierto punto. Muchas gracias por leer y comprender la poca extensión de los capítulos.

 **Giuseppe:** un capítulo más, me gustaría actualizar seguido, pero no es posible. Gracias por leer.


	50. Chapter 50

Continuemos con esta historia.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 50: Alianzas.

-¡Cuidado! – el grito de Tsunade llegó demasiado tarde, Gaara y A fueron lanzados por los aires.

Habían logrado sellar al anterior Tsuchikage, pero Madara era otro asunto, la única vez que le tocaron fue para descubrir que llevaba células de Hashirama Senju implantadas en su cuerpo, lo cual solo les infundo más temor. Era inmortal y, aparte, poseía el poder del primer Hokage.

Perfecto.

-E-es muy fuerte – Mei jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

-…Y nuestros ninja no nos pueden ayudar – Onoki echó un rápido vistazo a los shinobi que yacían varios metros más lejos, intentando reponerse y curar a los heridos. Incluirlos en aquella batalla sólo cobraría vidas de manera innecesaria.

-Maldición, estamos en clara desventaja – Tsunade cerraba la hemorragia que tenía el más joven de los cinco líderes.

-Pero no nos daremos por vencidos – intervino A, aguantando una mueca de dolor.

-Claro que no – convinieron. Eran consientes de lo que pasaría si se daban por vencidos en ese momento.

-Bueno, vamos de nuevo – anunció el anciano.

Tenían que ser persistentes, tenían que soportarlo.

.

.

.

-Te has vuelto más fuerte, Juugo – Kimimaro ya había usado todas sus danzas en contra del de cabellera naranja, pero este había logrado sobrevivir a cada una de ellas, una muestra de su crecimiento.

-¿Eso piensas, Kimimaro? – el chico tenía la mitad de su cuerpo aun transformada, pero su chakra ya estaba muy bajo, con la fuerza que le quedaba mantenía a su rival prisionero con su brazo transformado. Era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento, tenía que esperar al equipo de sellado.

-Sí, en definitiva eres mucho más fuerte que la última vez que te vi.

-Bueno, tuve que hacerme más fuerte, por mí mismo, por mis amigos…por mi aldea – deshizo la transformación de su cara y piernas, dejando solo la prisión. Lo demás ya no era necesario.

-¿Tus amigos? – Kimimaro uso un tono impregnado de curiosidad – ¿tú aldea?

-Sí, ahora soy un ninja de Konoha y tengo amigos ahí, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu y otros – dijo con una media sonrisa. Él, en ese tiempo, había llegado a considerar a Konoha su hogar, a sus compañeros sus amigos. Él había cambiado, había logrado controlarse gracias a ellos.

Se había hecho fuerte y había encontrado muchas razones para seguir peleando, para seguir viviendo.

-Ya veo, has logrado encontrar tu lugar y controlar tu maldición – Kimimaro le devolvió la sonrisa – me alegro mucho por ti, Juugo.

-Mh, aunque… – el chico le vio, sonriendo con melancolía –…me gustaría que siguieras con vida, para así disfrutar de esto juntos. ¿Sabes? Descubrí que Orochimaru-sama no lo era todo en mi mundo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú, en todos los temas, siempre metías a Orochimaru-sama, como si el mundo de todos los que estuvimos a su servicio girara en torno a él, pero eso no era cierto.

-¿Ah?

-Orochimaru-sama sólo era una de las personas en nuestros mundos, pero había muchas otras.

-Sin embargo, Orochimaru-sama era la más importante de todas – el peliblanco no estaba comprendiendo las palabras de quien fue su compañero, podría decirse que estaba enfadándose – y…

-No – negó el chico de cabellos naranjas – porque, al menos para mí, tú eras la persona más importante en mi mundo, Kimimaro – los ojos de Kaguya se abrieron de la sorpresa – no estuve intentando curarme por Orochimaru-sama, no aguanté todo lo que vino después por Orochimaru-sama, lo hice por ti, por la persona que consideraba mi hermano – leves lágrimas se asomaron en esos pacíficos ojos – lo hice para demostrarte que no te equivocaste al creer en mi.

-Juugo…

-Quería ser fuerte para ayudarte como tú me ayudaste a mí, deseaba ser fuerte para poder proteger a Sasuke-sama, el recuerdo que me dejaste, Kimimaro, apuesto que, si vivieras de nuevo, te darías cuenta de que Orochimaru-sama solo era una de las tantas personas que tenías a tu alrededor.

-Estoy vivo de nuevo y no lo veo así.

-Es porque eres sólo un cuerpo resucitado.

-Tengo mi voluntad.

-No, no la tienes, tu alma está atada a quien te trajo de vuelta.

Kimimaro se quedó en silencio, pensando. Juugo había madurado de una manera bastante peculiar. Juugo había cambiado para bien.

-¡Juugo-san! – una voz a las espaldas del poseedor de la maldición les hizo ver a un grupo de tres personas aproximándose.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Somos del equipo de sellado, lamentamos la demora – se excusó la única mujer del grupo. Ah, claro, a quienes esperaba – procederemos de inmediato – a una señal de la kunoichi los otros dos se movilizaron.

Juugo miró a Kimimaro, un poco asustado, un poco triste. Era momento de otra despedida.

-Tranquilo, Juugo, he entendido lo que me quieres decir, estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido – le miró de forma fraternal. Sí, ahora era él quien aprendía del menor.

-Kimimaro – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y Kimimaro casi rió, eso era tan nostálgico.

Los pergaminos especiales comenzaron a recubrir el cuerpo, Juugo deshizo su agarre, volviendo por completo a la normalidad.

-Vive como hasta ahora, Juugo, sé muy feliz – comenzó a decir conforme su cuerpo era envuelto – hasta la próxima, hermano – susurró al final. Él estaría bien.

-Kimimaro – dos lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, el viento se llevó esas preciadas palabras que antaño había querido escuchar – hasta pronto.

.

.

.

-He, no eres tan malo con la espada, chico – alabó Kisame mientras él y Suigetsu forcejeaban. El muchacho había sabido como darle una grata pelea, un momento de diversión.

-Yo pensé que estarías más oxidado, viejo – se burló el albino. Kisame ocultó una risa divertida.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tus superiores.

-Si te puedo vencer yo sería tu superior – sonrió de medio lado Suigetsu.

-En tus sueños – Kisame soltó una patada, con la cual Houzuki tuvo que dar una voltereta hacia atrás.

Hoshigaki aprovechó la baja de guardia para crear nuevos sellos y lanzarle una técnica de estilo agua, que de nueva cuenta fue esquivada.

-Te tengo – sonrió el mayor poniéndose a espaldas de Suigetsu. Sí, había sido divertido, pero ya era hora de ir completando sus deberes.

-¡¿Eh?! – El golpe mortal fue dado, pero Samehada atravesó el cuerpo hecho de agua – hmp, los ataque físicos no funcionan conmigo – el joven pisó tierra sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Ah, pero si te estás olvidando de la habilidad de mi espada – sonrió burlón el de piel azul. Sí, no más juegos.

-¿Q-qué? – el chico se tambaleó un poco, mareado – mi…chakra.

-Así es, mi pequeña se alimenta del chakra de las personas, tu chakra no es de lo mejor, más le basta – Kisame palmeó a Samehada, como si la estuviera felicitando.

-Maldición, fui un descuidado – Suigetsu apretó el mango de su espada, molesto por ser tan estúpido en un momento así de crucial – ¡pero no perderé por eso! – se lanzó al ataque.

-Eres persistente, me recuerdas a alguien – la sonrisa de burla no desapareció al tiempo que retenía todos los embates – alguien muy tonto, por cierto.

-Deseo esa espada ¡y la voy a tener! – dijo el menor, sin prestar atención a sus últimas palabras.

-Jajajaja, pues ven por ella, mocoso – al parecer, Kisame podría divertirse otro poco jugando con el chico.

.

.

.

-Neji-niisan, ¿estás bien? – Hinata se acercó a su familiar.

-Sí, tranquila – le sonrió desactivando su byakugan para descansar un poco.

-Pfff, parece que hemos acabado con todos, ¿verdad, Akamaru? – por respuesta Kiba obtuvo un alegre ladrido del perro.

-Ha sido muy difícil – Shino mantenía las manos en los bolsillos, negándose a demostrar todo su cansancio.

-Y que lo digas – Karui se sentó, exhausta.

-Ahora debemos llevar a los heridos con los ninja médico – Hana Inuzuka habló, sabiendo que cada segundo contaba en esa guerra.

-Concuerdo – asintió Neji, manteniéndose en pie, limpiando el sudor en su frente.

-Bueno, dividámonos, los que estén más cansados lleven a los heridos a que les curen, el resto: una mitad iremos a la costa y la otra a dónde se encuentra el equipo de Kisutchi – dijo con voz autoritaria la mujer.

-Tengan mucho cuidado – el clon de Naruto se mantenía en pie, a duras penas – las cosas no están yendo muy bien y…oh – nueva información llegó hasta él – el equipo de Kisutchi se ha encontrado con Deidara y Sasori – frunció el ceño, preocupado – hm, parece que están muy enfadados conmigo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-El otro clon fue al primero que atacó ese loco pirómano – hizo un mohín, cruzándose de brazos – ni me dejó preguntarle por ella – susurró, decepcionado. Con esa ya eran dos veces que sus clones eran destrozados por miembros de Akatsuki sin dejarle tiempo de obtener información útil sobre su amiga.

-Naruto-kun – Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho, preocupada por el chico y su afán de salvar a su excompañera.

-Bueno, como sea, voy con los de la costa, Kisame debe representar un mayor problema que Deidara y Sasori…supongo – sonrió, animándose y animándolos un poco.

-Ok, ¡marchemos! – con los ánimos renovados fueron a sus lugares designados.

- _Kish._

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Kabuto llegó a espaldas de Kishasa, quien contemplaba el bosque, con sus ocasionales explosiones lejanas, sentada en lo alto de la guarida principal de Akatsuki.

-Me sentía muy encerrada y salí un rato, clon de Kabuto-nii – contestó perdiendo sus orbes cafés en el cielo. Kabuto sabía que mentía, ella estaba esperando, esperando por ver a todos volver sanos y salvos. Sin embargo, prefirió callar esos pensamientos.

-Mmm, bueno, ya que estás aquí, vigila, por favor, Kishasa-nee.

-Claro – asintió sin verle. Kabuto le estaba dando una excusa para permanecer en su lugar sin ser molestada.

-Voy con el real.

-Mh – hubo un nuevo asentimiento. El clon casi suspira. Esa chica estaba demasiado pensativa.

-Con cuidado – le acarició la cabeza antes de desvanecerse.

-Igualmente, Kabuto-nii – suspiró perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Había tanto en que pensar que su mente era un caos.

Vaya dolor de cabeza.

.

.

.

La puesta de sol se aproximaba y eso podía y no ser de utilidad.

Sasuke, Gai y Kakashi corrían a todo lo que sus piernas les daban; debían llegar con Naruto y Killer Bee pronto.

-¡Ya estamos cerca! – avisó el ninja que copia.

-Sí.

En ese instante una gran cortina de polvo y viento les envolvió.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

Cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron con un campo totalmente libre de árboles. En el centro estaban tres biju todavía en pie, Naruto y Bee en modo biju y el tipo enmascarado tras de sus marionetas, sentado sobre la inmensa estatua Gedo.

-¡Naruto! – llamó Sasuke, haciendo a los tres hombres mirarle.

-¿Sasuke? ¡¿Qué demonios hacen acá?!

-¡Vinimos a ayudarte! – Maito estaba emocionado, o al menos intentaba lucir emocionado y no preocupado.

-¡Váyanse, es muy peligroso que se enfrenten a los biju! – Uzumaki les hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No te ayudaremos con las bestias con cola – Kakashi se acercó, seguido de los otros dos – sino con el tipo de la máscara – informó al chico.

-¡Igual es peligroso!

-¡Cierto, no sean imprudentes, ¿es que quieren sus muertes?! – canturreó el moreno de Kumogakure.

-¡Oh, cállense! ¡No les dejaremos toda la diversión y la gloria! – Sasuke activó su sharingan, molesto porque esos dos intentaran librarse de ellos. ¿Es que Naruto era quien ahora había olvidado la palabra "equipo"?

Vaya idiota.

-Mmm, Uchiha Sasuke, tú tienes algo que le pertenece a Akatsuki: los ojos de Uchiha Itachi – habló el de la máscara, observando con detenimiento a los recién llegados.

-¿A Akatsuki? – Sasuke frunció el ceño, más molesto. Nadie hablaría de su hermano como si fuese un simple objeto.

-Te los quitaré – afirmó el enmascarado.

-Inténtalo – sonrió con arrogancia Sasuke.

-No me escuchan – se deprimió un poco Naruto, al saber que sus palabras estaban siendo ignoradas deliberadamente.

- _Déjalos, tú preocúpate por acabar con tu tarea –_ habló Kurama. A Uzumaki no le quedó más que suspirar, resignado.

-Ok, ¡vamos, viejo pulpo!

-¡Vamos, tonto idiota!

-¡Gai, Sasuke, vamos!

.

* * *

.

Hola a todos, me disculpo por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero el tiempo no estuvo muy a mi favor. En fin, no entraré en detalles por esta ocasión.

Ya queda poco para el final de este fanfic, así que espero se queden hasta entonces.

Mmm, no tengo mucho más que decir.

Nos leemos luego.

~o~o~o

 **carlescazares123:** he aquí la continuación, espero te siga gustando.

 **Giuseppe:** no, gracias a ti por comentar xD aquí continuación.

 **Nami Scarlet:** gracias, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Lamento la demora. Espero leernos pronto.


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51: Bijuus Fuera De Combate.

-¡Prueben mi arte! ¡Katsu! – Deidara, quien volaba sobre una de sus creaciones, hizo explotar decenas de bombas desde lo alto – ¡Jajajaja! ¡Debiluchos! – una sombra se coló por su espalda, sin embargo, logró evitar que la patada le llegase a tocar haciendo a su ave ascender un poco más. Lo estaban subestimando.

-¡Diablos, fallé! – Kurotsuchi pisó tierra firme.

-Kurotsuchi, no eres rival para mí, hm – se mofó el rubio de la joven de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color. Ella le miró con algo de rabia.

-Sola no, ¡pero con ayuda sí!

-¡¿Eh?! – Deidara volteó demasiado tarde, una técnica le golpeó el estómago y lo lanzó fuera de su creación – ¡Agh! – iba a caer irremediablemente, de no ser por los hilos de Sasori. El marionetista estaba más alerta que su compañero.

-Cuidado, no seas tan ingenuo – le dio un pequeño regaño.

-Hm – el rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Llegaron refuerzos! – soltó con alegría un ninja médico al ver aparecer a los otros integrantes del escuadrón. Era un alivio, ya que tanto el marionetista como el piromaniaco los estaban masacrando sin esfuerzo.

-Je, logré pegarle – Kiba se juntó con un Akamaru ya transformado en su semejante, festejando su logro.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Te devolveré ese golpe en forma de mil explosiones de arte! ¡Hm! – gritó un fúrico Deidara al chico. Se había atrevido a golpearlo, lo pagaría muy caro.

-Ah, Deidara-nii, siempre perdiendo la cabeza por su ego y su arte – suspiró con cansancio Kurotsuchi, recordando los breves momentos de su infancia que pasó al lado del que ahora era su enemigo. Nostálgico, demasiado nostálgico.

-Deidara, relájate, recuerda cómo debemos completar la misión – Sasori miraba a todos con gesto impasible. En su mente tomaba nota del número de enemigos que se hacían presentes. Eran muchos, pero no suficientes como para preocuparse.

-Hmp – Deidara miró a un lado, aún molesto, cruzando sus brazos.

-Por Kishasa, Deidara – Sasori le miró de reojo, usando el motivante definitivo. Debía mantener al joven artista centrado en su misión por, a su parecer, muy tonta que fuera. Deidara le devolvió la mirada de reojo.

Supo a que se refería. Supo cuales serían las consecuencias de no cumplir con las estúpidas órdenes del idiota que tenían por líder. No iba a poner a la menor en peligro, no iba a permitir que ella saliera al campo de batalla teniendo las dudas que tenían con respecto a su condición. Si quería lograr eso debía procurar mantener la cabeza fría. Debía seguir todas las órdenes absurdas. Deidara se tragó un suspiro de resignación combinado con un sabor amargo.

-Tsk, bien – hizo a su peculiar ave desaparecer, accediendo a la petición – en ese caso debemos ponernos serios, hm – una sonrisa maliciosa asomó en sus labios. Sasori ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Deidara podía ser un idiota imprudente, pero al menos tenía algo con lo cual mantenerlo cuerdo…lo suficiente.

-Esa sonrisa no me gusta nada – sudó la pelinegra de Iwagakure.

-A mí tampoco – convino su padre, Kitsuchi.

-¡Probarán mi verdadero arte! – Deidara hizo aparecer una creación gigante, una especie de ¿dragón? No podían decirlo con seguridad. Sasori esta vez dejó entrever una sonrisa de medio lado. Ahora las cosas su irían en serio.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – Neji miraba fluir mucho chakra, sin duda explosivo, en la creación. Que sorprendente poder.

-¡Demonios, es una de las técnicas más temibles de Deidara-nii! ¡El Dragón C2! ¡MUCHO CUIDADO! – gritó la chica de Iwa.

-Hm, de nada sirve advertir, Kurotsuchi – al instante varias bombas con aspectos extraños salieron del cuerpo de la nueva creación, cayendo sobre los ninja y explotando al contacto con la tierra. Varios ninja salieron volando, heridos.

-¡Alguien con elemento raiton que le enfrente! – pidió Kitsuchi, recordando la debilidad del rubio.

-¡Vamos! – dos ninja, uno de Kumogakure y otro de Kirigakure, intentaron llegar a Deidara.

-No lo permitiré – Sasori sacó un pergamino e invocó su técnica secreta "Aparición de las Cien Marionetas" con las cuales atacó a los manejadores de raiton y otros ninja que estaban en su camino. Si Deidara iba en serio, entonces él también. Era momento de actuar como el equipo que eran.

Era momento de crear un poco de destrucción. Un poco de magnífico arte.

-¡Maldición! – Neji logró repeler las agujas venenosas de las marionetas con su kaittei, Hinata le imitó para proteger a otros tantos.

-¡Prueben nuestras formas de arte, hm! – rió con fuerza Deidara antes de lanzar una nueva andada de bombas.

Naruto no bromeaba al decir que cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki eran en extremo peligrosos, especialmente cuando trabajaban en equipo.

-Demonios.

.

.

.

-Zetsu, hablemos – pidió el clon de Naruto que se encontraba resguardando a los señores feudales en cuanto los ataques de su oponente disminuyeron.

-¿Hablar contigo, mocoso? ¿Para qué?

-Quiero saber cómo está ella, ¿dónde está? ¿Se encuentra a salvo?

-¿Ah? ¿Te preocupas por tu enemiga? Que noble corazón el tuyo – se mofó un poco el sujeto de cuerpo negro.

-Zetsu, no estoy jugando, ella en verdad me preocupa. Es mi amiga.

-Mocoso, ella dejó de ser tu amiga en cuanto saliste de Akatsuki, y de una vez te digo que yo no soy tan blando y estúpido como mi otra mitad, así que no esperes que sea piadoso contigo.

-Vamos, Zetsu…

-Solo te diré que sí, está a salvo…por ahora.

-¿Por ahora? ¡¿Por qué por ahora?! – Uzumaki se puso nervioso, los otros ninja estaban aprovechando esa conversación para recuperar el aliento. Su rival no se estaba conteniendo para demostrar cuan temible era el poder de Akatsuki.

-Es algo que no te incumbe.

-¡Maldita sea, Zetsu, me preocupa! ¡Es mi amiga y sabes que la aprecio demasiado! ¡Si está en peligro dímelo para que vaya en su auxilio! – exigió Naruto, apretando los puños, intentando no lanzarse sobre su excompañero.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, chico – el de negro se estaba divirtiendo al ver su desesperación – si quieres ayudarla simplemente sirve a Akatsuki.

-No puedo hacer eso – murmuró Naruto.

-¿No? Entonces resígnate a pelear contra ella y perder – sentenció su oponente. Uzumaki Naruto era demasiado ingenuo a sus ojos. Demasiado estúpido.

-¡Zetsu!

-¡Se acabó la charla! – Zetsu hizo nuevos sellos y más raíces salieron para atacar a los combatientes.

-¡Maldición! – Naruto supo que tampoco obtendría algo de él. Debía enfocarse en proteger a sus aliados porque, tal como él ya intuía, ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros hablaría con él y eso, hasta cierto punto, lo molestaba.

.

.

.

-Informe – pidió Shikaku.

-Los hermanos de oro y plata fueron inmovilizados, tal y como se planeó, pero la lucha continúa en la costa – dijo uno de los comunicadores.

-El equipo de Kitsuchi está teniendo sus problemas para contener y derrotar a Akasuna no Sasori y Deidara – comunicó otro.

-Los kages están siendo masacrados por Madara – un tercero sudaba.

-¡Y Naruto aún no termina con los biju y el Madara impostor! – Inochi intentaba esconder un poco su nerviosismo.

-Tsk, las situaciones de los kages y Naruto son complicadas, ¿alguno de los otros equipos ya está libre? ¿Qué pasa en el lugar designado para los ninja médico? ¿Y los señores feudales?

-Los señores feudales están a salvo, el clon de Naruto y los ninja del lugar los resguardan. Por el momento la situación está a su favor.

-Hay varios heridos con los ninja médico, pero no tantos como se esperaban, sin duda los clones de Naruto han sido de mucha ayuda – sonrió el joven que daba un poco de buenas noticias.

-Los equipos que han logrado librarse de sus oponentes han seguido sus recomendaciones, dividiéndose para ir a dónde los kages o a la costa para apoyar. Al encuentro de Naruto sólo se han unido Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai y Uchiha Sasuke, tal como ellos pidieron.

-Bien, entonces, pese a que algunas cosas parecen desfavorables, al menos ahora sólo tenemos cinco puntos clave de enfrentamiento.

-Pero… – Mebui miró por una pequeña ventana hacia el cielo, sujetando con fuerza contra su pecho una carpeta que tenía en su poder.

-Mh, el anochecer está por llegar – ante las palabras de Shikaku nuevas preocupaciones se instalaron.

¿Podrían lograrlo? ¿Cuántos sobrevivirían y cuantos caerían al final de ese primer día de batallas?

.

.

.

-¡Chidori! – el ataque de Sasuke traspasó el cuerpo del Madara impostor.

-Eso no funcionará en mí.

-¡Konoha senpu! – Gai lanzó una serie de patadas y luego otros golpes más.

-Inútil – el enmascarado continuaba como si nada.

-¡Raikiri! – Kakashi llegó por detrás, el ataque fue repelido por el abanico gigante que el hombre cargaba consigo.

-No sirve, Kakashi.

-¡Intenta evitar esto! – Sasuke había convocado a su Susano y le disparó una flecha al sujeto.

-Hm – con su sharingan la hizo desvanecerse hacia otra dimensión. Entonces Kakashi notó algo, no, mejor dicho, lo comprobó.

-No me equivocaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kakashi?

-Por alguna extraña razón… – Gai y Sasuke detuvieron los ataques, escuchándose a sus espaldas las explosiones y los gritos de Killer Bee y Naruto –…él y yo compartimos la misma dimensión con nuestros sharingan.

-¡Eso no es posible! – Sasuke miró a su sensei con incredulidad. Jamás había escuchado de algo así, y él era un descendiente directo de su clan.

-¿Cómo puede ser?

-Ni yo lo sé, pero esto me ayuda a idear un nuevo plan, escuchen…

- _Solo quedan tres biju, el imbécil de Kabuto ha revivido al verdadero Madara sin consultarme, esos incompetentes no logran terminar sus tareas, pero al menos están mermando sus fuerzas y espíritus de pelea. El anochecer se aproxima, para colmo, creo que Kakashi ya se va dando una idea de mi identidad_ – reflexionaba el enmascarado viendo de reojo la lucha de bijus. Si no se daba prisa todo su plan se iría al demonio. Si no se daba prisa…

-¿Entienden?

-Claro que sí – asintieron Sasuke y Gai. Era un buen plan, arriesgado, sí, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer. Debían intentar todo lo posible para asegurarse de salir victoriosos.

-En ese caso – de nuevo los tres fueron al ataque, pero esta vez Kakashi simplemente se quedó en la retaguardia, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar. Si estaba en lo correcto, este nuevo plan debía funcionar.

-¡Ya les dije que es inútil! – el Akatsuki desvaneció parte de su cuerpo para evitar los ataques de Maito y Sasuke.

-¡Ahora! – Kakashi se auto absorbió con su kamui para entrar en su dimensión y golpear desde ahí a su oponente. Sí, tal y como lo había pensado: una misma dimensión. Ya tenían una oportunidad de igualar un poco las cosas, incluso, tal vez, podrían poner la balanza a su favor.

-¡Agh! – Tobi, Madara o Nadie escupió algo de sangre y se distrajo, permitiendo una abertura que Sasuke aprovechó para usar su espada chidori. Kakashi salió de su dimensión en el preciso instante en que el ataque logró rozar la máscara del tipo…

…Rompiéndola y dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Revelando su identidad.

.

.

.

-¡Cómete esto, tonto idiota! – Bee logró golpear al biju de seis colas y arrancarle la estaca de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. La estatua Gedo se tragó el biju al instante.

-¡Dos para derrotar, y esto ha de terminar! – canturreó el ninja de Kumogakure, feliz porque esa nueva estrategia estuviera funcionando para dejarles con menos contrincantes de los que preocuparse.

-¡Odama Rasengan! – un clon de Naruto distrajo al dos colas haciéndolo quedar al lado del siete colas.

-¡Eso es, chico! – alentó Killer Bee a su compañero de batalla.

-¡Futon, Rasen Shuriken! – Con la explosión creada por la técnica de Naruto los biju quedaron bastante aturdidos, ese era su momento – ¡Ahora, pulpo! – dijo el joven.

 _-Ve, Bee_ – alentó el Hachibi a su portador, quien no tardó en ponerse en acción. Naruto y Killer Bee extrajeron las estacas controladoras de chakra simultáneamente y simultáneamente la tétrica estatua se tragó a los biju restantes. El número de oponentes se redujo a dos, contantando a la estatua y al tipo enmascarado.

-¡Lo logramos! – Naruto y Bee deshicieron la técnica del modo biju y chocaron puños, satisfechos con su logro. Un paso más cerca de la victoria, pensaron.

-Gracias, Kurama, Hachibi – sonrió el chico.

- _Tsk_ – Kurama resopló pero se ahorró el gastar palabras para explicar sus acciones. Ya no tenía caso.

- _Yo también tengo nombre, ¿sabes?_ – reclamó el biju de ocho colas.

-¿Sí?

- _Sí, es Gyuuki._

-En ese caso, gracias, Gyuuki – el toro-pulpo sonrió dentro de Killer Bee, ese chico le caía de maravilla. Era…diferente.

-¡Lograron lastimarlo, mira la máscara del malo! – cantó Bee al darse cuenta de la situación de los otros tres aliados.

-¿Ah? – Naruto se giró para al fin conocer el verdadero rostro de quien creyó era el líder de Akatsuki. De quien conoció como el torpe y siempre alegre Tobi.

-Imposible…Obito – fue todo lo que Kakashi logró susurrar, fue todo lo que Naruto y Bee alcanzaron a escuchar.

Eso era una mala broma del destino para el Ninja Copia.

.

* * *

.

¡He vuelto!

Pfff, después de unas intensas semanas, al fin he obtenido algo de tiempo libre.

Como siempre, me disculpo por la demora, espero que el capítulo les gustara.

Intentaré actualizar más seguido, ya que, como ya dije, estamos en los últimos capítulos.

Agradezco su paciencia, si es que siguen aquí.

Nos leemos luego.

~o~o~o

Nami Scarlet: gracias por ser comprensiva. Espero actualizar un poco más seguido a partir de ahora.


	52. Chapter 52

Em, hola.

Explicaciones al final.

 **NOTA:** Las letras en _cursiva_ y  subrayadas son recuerdos.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 52: Identidad Revelada: Obito Uchiha.

-Imposible…Obito – escucharon a Kakashi susurrar mientras Naruto y Bee se aproximaban a sus camaradas.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Kakashi – el tipo se quitó la máscara por completo.

Ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando su identidad. No si Hatake estaba frente a él.

-Así que, ¿tu verdadero nombre es Obito? – preguntó Naruto, llegando con ellos.

-Ya lo dije, mi nombre no importa.

-A mi si me importa saber para quien trabajé tanto tiempo, ttebayo.

-Si te empeñas en ello – el hombre pelinegro le miraba – mi nombre, cuando era ninja de Konoha, fue Obito Uchiha.

-¿Fuiste ninja de Konoha? – Sasuke le vio, incrédulo. Aunque no debería de estarlo, después de todo ese sujeto era un Uchiha. Después de todo, Kakashi lo había reconocido con una mirada. Después de todo, poseía el sharingan.

-Estuve en el mismo equipo que Kakashi y…bueno, no importa – alejó ese pensamiento. Era pasado, esa parte del pasado que detestaba recordar por ser dolorosa.

-Espera, ¿fuiste ninja de Konoha y aun así ordenaste su destrucción?

-No tienes que reclamarme, Naruto, hiciste algo similar – le recordó Obito, a punto de sonreírle con burla.

Uzumaki bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Quería olvidar eso.

-Obito Uchiha, te recuerdo, fuiste quien le otorgó su sharingan a Kakashi – Gai tomó la palabra – pero se supone que moriste.

-No morí, fui rescatado por Uchiha Madara antes de que éste falleciera.

-En ese caso, si conociste al verdadero Madara – dijo Kakashi.

-Momento, si estabas vivo, ¿por qué no volviste a Konoha? – interrogó Sasuke.

-Porque me traicionaron.

-¿Te traicionaron?

-Así fue, ¿no, Kakashi? – los ojos de todos se posaron en Hatake, quien sostuvo la mirada de su excompañero.

-No, no fue así…

.

.

.

-¡Este tipo tiene un buen manejo de sus marionetas! – reconoció Hana, intentando ocultar su cansancio.

-Tsk, sólo concéntrate en destruirlas y ya – dijo Kiba a su hermana arrasando con unas cuantas. Joder, que esos tipos eran un dolor en el trasero.

-¡Katsu! – Deidara atacaba a todo aquel que se ponía en su camino – esto es divertido – sonrió de medio lado. Como amaba ver sus obras de arte explotar. Seguro Kishasa sabría admirarlo también. Cuando regresara se aseguraría de mostrarle las nuevas figuras que se le habían ocurrido formar.

-Es imposible acercársele y no tenemos un shinobi que maneje de forma avanzada el elemento raiton – observó Shino.

-Aun así, debemos esforzarnos – Hinata y Neji buscaban una apertura para llegar a Deidara y cortar sus canales de chakra. Si detenían aquella producción masiva de bombas sería algo de mucha ayuda.

Otros shinobi intentaban acertar al corazón de Sasori, su único punto débil, tal y como Naruto les había sugerido.

-La noche se acerca – Kitsuchi limpió de manera rápida el sudor en su frente – no es algo bueno.

-Tenemos que derrotarles antes de que caiga la noche – Kurotsuchi jadeaba, sin perder de vista al loco de las bombas.

-Mh.

.

.

.

-Ya ríndete, mocoso – Kisame se mantenía firme, con algunas heridas y manchas de polvo sobre su ropa.

-¡Nunca! ¡Quiero esa espada! – Suigetsu apenas y se podía mantener en pie, había perdido demasiado chakra por causa de Samehada.

-Hmp, como quieras, morirás – sentenció el hombre de piel azul.

-Ven e intenta acabar conmigo – el albino cargó con su espada y se enfrentó a una nueva oleada de choques con Kisame.

La diferencia era clara. Suigetsu no lo lograría si continuaban peleando de ese modo y el atardecer ya casi finalizaba.

Kisame ocultó una mueca de desagrado, una vez la noche cayera, su diversión se acabaría, junto con, muy seguramente, cientos de vidas.

-¡Acabemos con estas molestias de una vez! – Tenten lanzaba la mayor cantidad de armas posibles a los Zetsu blancos restantes.

-¡Vamos! – Chouji, con su tamaño aumentado, golpeaba y aplastaba a los que podía.

-¡Esto es molesto! – Darui se las apañaba para combatir a los resucitados y los Zetsu a la vez. Esas malditas cosas blancas no dejaban de aparecer.

-Lo siento, Hisashi, pero aquí acabó todo – suspiró Hiashi al ver el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo ser envuelto por pergaminos.

-Cuida de Neji, por favor – pidió el hombre vencido.

-No te preocupes por ello, él estará bien – dio una pequeña sonrisa el mayor. Hisashi devolvió esa sonrisa. Su hermano había cambiado para bien.

-Gracias.

-Tsk, problemático – Shikamaru sacó unos kunais con papel explosivo y los lanzó a unos Zetsu blancos, los cuales explotaron al contacto.

-¡Hay que llevar a los heridos al refugio médico! – pidió Ino a los ninja médico al tiempo que curaba un brazo roto.

-El atardecer casi finaliza, eso solo empeora las cosas – el Nara menor esquivó el ataque de un revivido – que problemática es la guerra – suspiró cansado – espero que al resto le esté yendo mejor.

.

.

.

-Aun cuando sabes que esa tal Rin se sacrificó por el bien de la aldea – Naruto apretó los puños, molesto, irritado, frustrado, presa de muchas emociones encontradas – ¡aun así hiciste todo ese daño a Konoha! ¡¿Por qué?! – habían terminado de escuchar un relato algo extenso por parte de Kakashi y Obito, las sombras de la noche amenazaban con hacerse presentes en cualquier instante.

-Naruto, como ya dije, no eres quien para reprocharme por atacar Konoha, sin embargo, eso era necesario para alcanzar mis metas. Para completar el Tsukoyomi…

-¡Con un maldito genjutsu no se solucionará gran cosa! ¡Tú siempre serás consiente de que no es real, ttebayo! – Uzumaki ignoró su primer comentario, consciente de que el hombre frente a él sólo intentaba provocarlo aún más.

-No me importa, este mundo ya no tiene nada que ofrecerme.

-¿Y prefieres un mundo de ilusión? – terció Sasuke.

-Sí.

-¡Eso no está bien! – regaño la noble bestia de Konoha.

-¡En el nuevo mundo yo decidiré que está bien y que no, así que no importa!

-Obito – murmuró Hatake con tristeza.

-Ustedes pueden ser parte de ese mundo, un mundo sin dolor, dónde sus sueños sean realidad – habló – un mundo donde nadie te desprecie, Naruto – vio al rubio – donde puedas permanecer al lado de tus aliados de Konoha y tus excompañeros de Akatsuki – la imagen de los miembros de la Organización pasó por la mente del chico – dónde tu familia viva, Sasuke – el Uchiha se sorprendió – un mundo donde mi "yo" ideal y Rin sigan con vida, Kakashi – el peliplata le vio algo triste – un mundo de ensueño – extendió su mano – solo dejen de pelear y únanse a mi causa.

-¡Nunca haremos eso, tonto idiota!

-Naruto – Obito pasó por alto el alego de Bee – ¿acaso deseas pelear contra tu mejor amiga, casi hermana? ¿Deseas que Kishasa sea infeliz?

-¿Infeliz? – el ojiazul se desconcertó.

-Ella ha perdido mucho, su familia, sus amigos, ha perdido tanto a tan corta edad pero, en mi mundo ideal, podrá tener todo eso, ¿se lo vas a negar? – los puños de Uzumaki se apretaron más. Ese hombre sabía cuales eran sus debilidades, sabía que palabras les afectarían.

-Yo…

-Naruto, ¿permitirás que una inocente niña se enfrente a este mundo de caos por tu egoísmo? – Obito usaba métodos crueles para convencer a las personas. Obito no dudaba, sabía cual era su meta. Así como sabía quienes y qué eran la debilidad de Uzumaki.

Naruto tembló un poco, indeciso.

¿Lo permitiría? ¿Permitiría que su amiga viese todo ese dolor? ¿Qué saliera a pelear contra decenas de shinobi? ¿Qué sus manos se llenaran de más sangre? ¿Le arrebataría a las personas que ella consideraba su familia?

Más importante aún: ¿se permitiría pelear con ella? ¿Herirla? ¿Verla caer? ¿Verla sufrir?

-… _A veces tomamos elecciones erróneas que creímos, en su momento, nuestro único camino y las más adecuadas. Elecciones que solo llevan a una vida de vacío existencial y dolor, Naruto, no debes de dejarte guiar por las circunstancias adversas y tomar malas elecciones, siempre piensa un poco antes de hacerlo…para que no termines como yo: solo y sin una meta clara por la cual continuar, a la espera de mi muerte._

Abrió los ojos y sonrió al suelo, recordando las palabras de Uchiha Itachi. Ah, ese hombre siempre sería la voz de la razón en sus pensamientos. Una voz reconfortante y amable. La voz de un hermano mayor.

 _-Itachi-san tuvo una vida difícil, todos aquí han tenido una vida difícil a su manera. No porque seamos considerados "criminales" significa que no tengamos emociones o sentimientos. Aquí todos nos consideramos una familia, algunos lo admiten, otros no, pero somos una familia – la niña de ojos cafés vio al cielo nocturno – ¿sabes? Ya eres parte de esta familia y te prometo que siempre, pero siempre, te cuidaré de la oscuridad que quiere adentrarse en tu corazón y, no importa si ella llega a tocarlo, yo la eliminaré, te lo juro, no permitiré que caigas en un abismo sin fin y que tomes elecciones que afecten tu vida o la de nuestra familia, ¿tú harás lo mismo por mí, por nosotros, Naruto-nii? – se giró para sonreírle. Una sonrisa sincera y acogedora._

Esas palabras le fueron dichas hacía ya un tiempo, pero ahora recurrían a su mente para salvarle de elegir un mal camino.

Sonrió otro poco.

- _Gracias, Itachi, Kish, me salvaron, como siempre_ – elevó su mirada decidida hacia el poseedor del Sharingan.

-¿Y bien? – los presentes notaron el cambio de actitud. El cambio en su forma de mirarlos. La decisión brillaba en sus ojos.

-Obito, no importa que esté pasando ahora, no importa que ya no seas el "Tobi" que conocí, tú sigues siendo parte de mi vida – le vio a los ojos – te sigo considerando mi familia, como a todos los Akatsuki.

-¿Qué…?

-Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, le prometí algo a Kishasa-nee, le prometí que salvaría a cualquiera de nuestra familia de la oscuridad que pudiese llegar a su corazón, a su vida, la verdad se escucha algo raro, pero se lo prometí y, te lo prometo a ti también, lo voy a cumplir. La oscuridad de tu corazón, ¡yo la destruiré! ¡Y entonces te haré ver que ese genjutsu puede hacerse realidad sin necesidad de sacrificar más vidas! ¡Sin necesidad de más dolor! Obito, déjalo y permíteme mostrarte un camino diferente – esta vez él extendió su mano. Esta vez era él quien le ofrecía a su antiguo compañero una opción, una oportunidad para reiniciar todo.

Era su turno de ayudarlos, de intentar rescatar a aquellos que le brindaron un espacio, por pequeño que fuera, en sus vidas. Un espacio en su refugio. Un espacio en su poca convencional familia.

-Naruto – Kakashi estaba asombrado, el chico había madurado bastante.

-Tonterías, si haces eso estarás traicionando a Konoha, romperás las reglas del juego, de tu adorado mundo shinobi, no…

-Una vez – interrumpió Naruto – una vez alguien me dijo que, aquellos que rompen las reglas del mundo shinobi son considerados escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son aún peor que la escoria…o algo así, ¿verdad, sensei? – los ojos azules se posaron en Kakashi, quien logró salir de su asombro. Ah, ese era el chico sonriente que siempre traía algo de esperanza y luz de sol a sus vidas en los momentos cruciales.

-Así es – dijo con voz segura – y también considero que aquellos que no consideran los sentimientos de sus amigos son aún peores que eso – afirmó.

Los ojos de Obito mostraron sorpresa. Esas eran sus palabras, palabras enterradas en el olvido. Eran las palabras de Kakashi…

….Las palabras de un shinobi.

¡No! ¡Nada le haría cambiar de opinión!

¡Nada!

Esta era su meta, su camino, su destino, su razón para continuar…su elección. Era la razón de su existencia.

-Que patético – dijo al fin.

-¿Patético? – murmuraron algo molestos Gai, Bee y el Hachibi.

-¿Creyeron que podrían convencerme con tan patético discurso? ¿Lo creyeron?

-Intentaste hacerle lo mismo a Naruto – refutó Sasuke.

-Lástima que no funcionara, en verdad fue una lástima. Ahora… – les vio con seriedad, una mirada demasiado sombría –…el fin es más real de lo que creen.

.

* * *

.

Primero, una disculpa enorme por la ausencia, pasaron muchas cosas estás últimas semanas y, por más que intentaba acercarme a la laptop para publicar, surgía algo que me lo impedía.

Segundo, no relate la historia de Obito porque ya todos la conocemos, y me enfoco en otras cosas en este fanfic.

Tercero, abrí una página en Facebook -revisen mi biografía-, es algo experimental, veré como resulta. Esa página será para que pueda decirles si habrán actualizaciones o si los dejaré en espera un laaaargo tiempo, aunque también pueden hacer preguntas por medio de ella, voy a probar con esta idea que me han dado por un rato, si funciona se queda, sino...ciao y seguimos sólo aquí.

Por último, agradezco a los que siguen la historia. Gracias por su paciencia, ya falta poco para terminar.

Nos leemos pronto.

~o~o~o

 **carlescazares123:** disculpa la demora, espero ya actualizar más a menudo.

 **Nami Scarlet:** perdón por el laaaaargo suspenso. Ya está la identidad de Tobi, ya está su decisión...a lo que falta.


	53. Chapter 53

Hey, he vuelto.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 53: Retirada.

-Ahora…el fin es más real de lo que creen.

.

.

.

-Ha estado muy pensativa – observó Zetsu blanco.

-Sí – convino Kabuto, controlando a los pocos sujetos resucitados que le quedaban.

Fuera, sentada en el sitio donde el clon de Kabuto la encontrase, Kishasa continuaba con la vista perdida en la nada.

-Espero que todos estén bien, ya casi anochece – murmuró viendo los últimos rayos del sol, girando un poco su cabeza – Sasori-senpai, Deidara-senpai, Kisame-senpai…Obito-sama…Naruto – suspiró con pesadez y melancolía.

Muy a su pesar, el rubio "traidor" le seguía importando. Muy a su pesar ella…no. No debía pensar en eso. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Dentro de poco debería de eliminar ese sentimiento o sino no podría…

- _Kishasa_ – la familiar voz resonó en su mente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Obito-sama? – atendió de inmediato al llamado.

 _-Entra en las mentes de todos y ordénales una retirada._

-¿También a Uchiha Madara? – ella ya estaba al tanto de su resurrección. Zetsu se había encargado de decírselo.

- _No, yo iré a verle personalmente, tú solo diles esto a los demás, y dile a Kabuto que ya puede deshacer su técnica._

-De acuerdo.

 _-Te lo encargo_ – dijo la voz del Uchiha al final.

-Cuente conmigo – un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Eso no tenía buena pinta, no la tenía. Se concentró, localizando a los miembros sobrevivientes de Akatsuki.

- _Deidara-senpai, Sasori-senpai, Kisame-senpai, Zetsu-senpai, regresen a la guarida, órdenes de Obito-sama. Kabuto-nii, deshaz el Edo Tensei._

-¿Ah? – Kabuto se extrañó ante la petición.

-Llegaron nuevas órdenes – sonrió el de blanco a su lado.

-Bueno, no puedo quejarme demasiado, de todos modos ya no me quedaban muchos peones y Uchiha Madara se liberó de mi técnica sin sudar una gota – suspiró ahora el ninja médico anulando su jutsu y poniéndose en pie, acatando las instrucciones – será mejor que vaya a descansar mientras pueda – se estiró, haciendo sus huesos crujir, al tiempo que salía de aquel salón oscuro dentro de la guarida.

-Y yo voy a esperar a mi otra mitad – sonrió Zetsu.

El desarrollo de esa guerra era interesante.

.

.

.

-¿Mh? – Zetsu negro detuvo sus ataques – ¿Retirada?

 _-Así es, Zetsu-senpai, vuelva a la guarida lo más pronto posible, por favor, son órdenes de Obito-sama._

-Está bien, si son órdenes habrá que cumplirlas – sonrió con resignación. De todas formas ya casi era de noche.

-¿Órdenes? – el clon de Naruto le vio.

-Tienen suerte, es hora de decir adiós – se despidió antes de adentrarse en la tierra y desaparecer. Todo en un parpadeo.

-¡Oye, no! ¡Espera' ttebayo! – El clon intentó alcanzarle, más no pudo, con ello sintió mucha frustración – ¡Aaaaaaagh! – no había conseguido ni un poco de información sobre el paradero de su amiga.

-¿Se terminó? – preguntó un confuso Choujuro.

-Por ahora – dijo el clon de Naruto, reponiéndose de su ataque de frustración – descansemos un poco, regresaré con mi yo real para decirle que ha pasado aquí, ¿pueden con el resto?

-Claro, déjalo en nuestras manos – dijo un ninja de Konoha.

-Cuento con ustedes – sonrió antes de irse.

-Ah…ya no puedo más – se dejó caer en el suelo un ninja de Kirigakure.

-Vamos, no te relajes tan pronto, todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer – le tendió la mano otro shinobi de Kumogakure.

-Hm, cierto – sonrió tomando la mano amiga.

La guerra no sólo estaba trayendo destrucción y muerte.

-Iré a ver cómo están los señores feudales – anunció Choujuro.

-Y yo daré un informe a la base – dijo el ninja del escuadrón de Inoichi.

El tiempo seguía siendo preciado, no debía desperdiciarse.

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo que retirada?! – Deidara detuvo en seco sus ataques al escuchar la voz de la niña. Sasori deshizo el sello que planeaba usar ya que no le quedaban más marionetas que manipular. Bien, guardaría ese "as" para la batalla final.

 _-Así han sido las órdenes de Obito-sama, por favor vuelvan a la guarida en cuanto puedan, Deidara-senpai, Sasori-sama_ – pidió la voz.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hinata.

-¡Pero estábamos por darles una paliza, hm!

-¿Eh? – Kurotsuchi alzó una ceja, confundida. ¿Acaso Deidara ya había terminado de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba?

 _-Perdone por arruinarle la diversión, pero son órdenes y debe cumplirlas, senpai._

-Pero, nena… – el rubio hizo un puchero que le provocó un escalofrío a más de uno. Parecía un niño pequeño al que acababan de quitarle su fuente de entretenimiento.

-Deidara, déjalo, son órdenes y debemos acatarlas.

-Maestro Sasori – le vio haciendo un mohín para él.

-Deidara – Akasuna le lanzó una mirada elocuente. Una mirada de advertencia, recordándole bajo que mando actuaban, bajo que condiciones.

-Ash, está bien, hm – deshizo su dragón y creó una de su típicas aves en su lugar – ande, suba, hm – Sasori, de un salto, se colocó a su lado.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – Kiba repitió la pregunta de Hinata, irritado porque esos tipos se dieran el lujo de estar tan calmados en esa situación.

-Lamentamos no poder seguir jugando con ustedes, pero nos han llegado nuevas órdenes – habló el pelirrojo.

-Terminaremos esto luego, hm – Deidara elevó su creación, visiblemente molesto por el cambio de planes.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – Neji le miró.

-Por ahora les dejaremos vivir, nos retiramos – Sasori les miró, impasible.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No estoy muy de acuerdo con esto, hm – se cruzó de brazos el rubio, luego posó sus ojos en una pelinegra – espero que no mueras aún, Kurotsuchi, eso no sería interesante, hm – sonrió, ladino, con un aire retador.

-Tsk, maldito Deidara-nii – torció su boca la mencionada.

-Adiós – se despidieron lanzando una bomba de humo y aprovechando la momentánea confusión para escapar.

-¡Esperen!

-Joder, se escaparon.

Akatsuki era…tan extraño como peligroso.

.

.

.

-¿Ah? ¿Retirada? – Kisame se detuvo, viendo a Suigetsu salir del agua lleno de raspones, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

- _Sí, venga lo más pronto que pueda a la guarida, Kisame-senpai._

-De acuerdo, como digas, pequeñaja.

-¿Con quién diablos hablas? ¿A caso te has vuelto loco, senpai? – sonrió burlón Houzuki, a pesar de estar agotado.

-Nadie que te interese.

-¡Kisame! – el grito ruidoso, con ese tono de voz tan conocido le hizo girar.

Otro clon de Naruto llegaba al campo de batalla. Que molesto, aunque tenía que reconocer su estúpida persistencia.

-Pero si eres tú, mocoso – sonrió burlón.

-Kisame, tenemos que hablar – dijo serio plantándose delante de él.

-¡Oye, no te metas! ¡Es mi pelea! – Suigetsu se incorporó.

-No vengo a pelear – dio por respuesta – Kisame, quiero saber cómo esta ella, ¿está bien? ¿Dónde se encuentra? – soltó sin perder tiempo. Era su última oportunidad del día para obtener información.

-Aun te preocupa, ¿eh? – Esta vez fue una media sonrisa la que le dedicó – _tal y como Itachi-san predijo._

-¡Claro que me preocupa! ¡Es mi amiga 'ttebayo! Ahora dime, ¿dónde la tienen? – Kisame cerró los ojos y se puso su arma en la espalda.

-Lamento no poder responderte, pero me han ordenado retirarme y…

-¡Kisame, por favor! Quiero…no, ¡necesito hablar con ella! – suplicó Uzumaki.

-Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé ver al frío Naruto tan desesperado y suplicándome – sonrió burlón – ¿Quién lo diría?

-Kisame…

-¡No me ignoren! – el albino se frustró ante la escena.

-Como sea, no diré algo sobre ese tema, me voy – Kisame acomodó mejor su espada – nos veremos en otro momento, mocosos – dijo antes de lanzarse al agua y desaparecer en el mar.

-¡Kisame!

-¡Oye!

-Se marchó – C curaba a Darui con prisa – al igual que los resucitados – comentó viendo las ondas de agua y la masacre a su alrededor.

-Sí, es demasiado sospechoso.

-Pero nos hemos ahorrado problemas, la noche caerá en unos minutos – argumentó Shikamaru, intentando que los malos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza no salieran a flote, no le afectaran.

-Supongo.

.

.

.

-¡¿A dónde diablos se fue?! – Sasuke intentaba encontrar el chakra de Obito. Un parpadeo, eso basto para que huyera.

-Ese hombre se marchó, y ni un rastro dejó – cantó Bee.

-Obito…

-¡Joder! – Naruto estaba frustrado con la desaparición del Uchiha y los datos obtenidos de sus clones.

No había conseguido algo de información útil sobre su excompañera, ni un poco.

-Será mejor que contactemos con los otros – observó Gai.

-Sí, vamos – Hatake dio la señal. Al pasar al lado de Naruto palmeó su hombro. Sasuke observó ese gesto, percatándose de la expresión que su amigo tenía. Respiró hondo.

No era momento para perder la calma.

.

.

.

-Madara – la voz hizo a todos volver el rostro a la espalda del Uchiha que les estaba masacrando.

-¿Obito? – el sujeto le reconoció.

-Sí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Debemos retirarnos – dijo sin más.

-¿Por qué? – Madara alzó una ceja.

-Cambio de planes.

-¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes?

-Desde que tengo a alguien que debes conocer – Obito no perdió la calma. Esa situación estaba a su favor, todo bajo control.

Los kages y shinobi escuchaban sin perder detalle, pero sin atreverse a atacar. El recuerdo de cierta persona llegó a la mente de Gaara.

-Kishasa – murmuró el más joven de los líderes.

-¿Alguien que debo conocer? – Obito se acercó a Madara y le susurró algo al oído. Los ojos del poseedor del sharingan reflejaron sorpresa y contrariedad. Esa si que era una noticia novedosa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me sigues? – inquirió Obito.

-Hmp, por esta vez, sólo porque tengo curiosidad por comprobar si tus palabras son ciertas, te haré caso – el hombre desactivo el Rinnegan que había mostrado hacía poco y deshizo todas sus técnicas. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para jugar con todos esos patéticos intentos de shinobi.

-Bueno, vamos.

-Continuaremos con esto después, intenten no morir esta noche – sonrió de medio lado Madara antes de que ambos Uchiha desaparecieran.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Mei.

-Creo que…huyeron – Onoki miraba incrédulo a la nada.

-¡Ja! – el Raikage se puso en pie, orgulloso.

-No lo creo – Tsunade les trajo de vuelta a la realidad, recordádoles dónde estaban y quienes habían sido sus oponentes.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Temari.

-Ir al punto de reunión sería lo más adecuado, al igual que llevar a los heridos con los ninja médico – dijo Gaara.

-Exacto, es todo lo que podemos hacer, por ahora – suspiró Tsunade.

-Bueno, marchemos.

.

.

.

-No puedo creer esto – Madara y Obito ya estaban en la sala de reuniones de la guarida principal de Akatsuki.

Kishasa y el resto estaban frente a ellos.

-¿Mh? – una ceja fue alzada.

-En verdad estoy frente a un miembro del legendario clan Fumetsu – sonrió de medio lado el mayor, malicioso.

-Un placer conocerle, Madara-sama – Kishasa dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia.

-Hmp – Uchiha Madara sonrió otro poco.

Esa era una grata sorpresa.

.

* * *

.

Hola, como dije, he vuelto.

Lamento la ausencia, todo tiene un porqué, ya saben, pasaron muchas cosas en donde vivo (México) y, bueno, aparte estuve haciendo algunas otras cosas.

En fin, he vuelto, y, por fin, les doy algo de información sobre la mocosa que tiene preocupado a Naruto en esta guerra. El fanfic ya va llegando a su final y, bueno, espero que se queden hasta ese momento, de mientras, un pequeño adelantito: el siguiente capítulo se titula "Secretos de Akatsuki".

Nos leemos pronto.

~o~o~o

 **Sadam Huseim:** lamento haberte dejado con las ganas de ver ese enfrentamiento, por ahora ve como termina la historia.

 **Nami Scarlet:** lamento la demora por el nuevo capítulo, espero sigas por aquí. Ahora ya tenemos un poco más de información.

 **Guest:** gracias por leer la historia y, bueno, respecto a lo que se viene...no puedo decir más.


	54. Chapter 54

Nuevo capítulo.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 54: Secretos De Akatsuki.

-Un miembro del legendario clan Fumetsu, ¿quién diría que continuarían con vida? – Madara miraba a la niña con curiosidad.

-La encontré por casualidad – dijo Obito, quitándole importancia al asunto y explicando, en breve, la situación.

Deidara frunció el ceño, ¿por qué hablaban de su nena como un objeto? Sasori y Kisame aparentaban impasibilidad. Kabuto y Zetsu se mantenían al margen.

-Ya veo – asintió en dirección a Obito y luego clavó sus ojos en la niña de nuevo – dime, ¿puedes usar todas las poderosas técnicas de tu clan?

-Me temo que desconozco algunas y otras están prohibidas para mí, pero manejo unas bastante útiles – contestó Kishasa con el rostro sereno.

-Además ella tiene corriendo por su cuerpo varios kekkei genkai.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no la has sacado al campo de batalla? La victoria estaría asegurada con ella peleando – Obito se tensó un poco y los otros Akatsuki, en especial ciertos miembros, esperaron su respuesta, ansiosos.

-Quería jugar un poco con los shinobi – se alzó de hombros – pero mañana saldrá al campo de batalla a terminar con todo y conseguir los dos jinchuuriki faltantes, ¿no es así, Kishasa? – vieron a la menor.

-Como usted ordene, Obito-sama – respondió dócil.

-¡Oye, no es necesario que salga a pelear, hm! – intervino el ninja de los explosivos.

-Deidara, mis órdenes han sido claras – usó una mirada severa en el joven.

-¡Pero…!

-Deidara-senpai, no se preocupe, estaré bien – cortó Kishasa la réplica de su mentor – si no necesitan algo más de mí, me retiro a descansar, buenas noches – hizo otra reverencia y se fue por los lúgubres pasillos. Sin mirar atrás, sin irse saltando como de costumbre, sin darles un beso en la mejilla. Y eso le dijo a Deidara que tan mal estaban las cosas con su tesoro.

-Nena…

-Mmm, odio concordar con Deidara-kun, pero yo tampoco creo que sea correcto que ella vaya al campo de batalla – Kabuto se atrevió a hablar en cuanto el sonido de los pasos dejó de escucharse.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme?

-No, claro que no – se excusó rápidamente – solo te recuerdo que ella no está al cien por ciento – de nuevo Obito se puso tenso y las miradas se posaron en él.

Deidara le taladraba con los ojos, exigiendo una explicación.

Maldito fuera el discípulo de Orochimaru. Era tan serpiente traidora como su mentor.

-Kabuto, en serio no sabes mantener la boca cerrada cuando debes.

-Ups, perdón – sonrió, ladino, mostrando que no se arrepentía ni un poco por su breve "desliz".

-¡¿Entonces es cierto?! – exclamó Deidara, agitado.

-¿Qué es cierto? – Madara alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

-¡¿Es cierto que Kishasa está enferma?! – los ojos de Deidara mostraban una gran furia y un pequeño dejo de decepción.

Obito dudó unos instantes. ¿Tenía que darles alguna clase de explicación?

-Creo que es mejor que nos digas toda la verdad – intervino Sasori, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Yo también quiero saber si lo que Itachi-san me comentó es verdad – Kisame se sentó en el suelo, dispuesto a escuchar todo. Ocultando una molesta e innecesaria sensación de preocupación.

-Mejor diles todo, ¿o prefieres que yo lo haga? – comentó Kabuto, viendo al líder. Obito deseó cortarle la lengua.

-¿Mmh? – Zetsu estaba seguro de que si eso continuaba todo sería un desastre.

-Bien – accedió el hombre – solo porque Madara igual lo debe de saber – ¿o tal vez no era solo por eso? Tal vez él…no, claro que no. Era porque Madara debía estar al tanto, todos debían saberlo para que hicieran el mejor trabajo posible.

-Habla – la voz de Deidara sonó como un gruñido.

-Así es, Kishasa está enferma.

-¿De qué? – hubo un nuevo silencio sepulcral ante la pregunta del ninja de los explosivos.

-¿Es de la enfermedad de su clan? – se aventuró a preguntar Sasori. Él sabía algo de ello, como todos en Akatsuki, exceptuando al "traidor".

-Sí.

-¡¿Qué?! – Deidara se puso pálido. Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma. Eso no podía estar pasando. Las palabras de Itachi, las palabras de Kisame, lo que su "líder" decía, no podía ser verdad.

-¿Desde cuándo? – Kisame vio a Obito, sin ocultar el ligero resentimiento que brillaba en sus ojos – ¿desde cuándo está enferma?

-Un año y medio, tal vez un poco más.

-¡¿Un año?!

-Cálmate, Deidara, logramos reconocer su enfermedad apenas empezaba.

-¡Pero es un maldito año, Obito! ¡Un maldito año en el que ella ha estado enferma y no se nos fue informado, hm! ¡Un año mandándola a misiones que le ponían en peligro! ¡UN MALDITO AÑO SIN DECÍRNOSLO! – gritó Deidara, exaltado, sin temor a alguna maldita represalia.

-Si no lo hice fue porque ella me pidió que callara.

-¡Con un carajo, Obito, eres el líder, puedes hacer lo que te plazca, hm!

-En ese entonces no me conocías como el líder.

-¡Pero lo eras, pudiste decirle a Nagato, Pain o como sea que se llamara ese tipo que nos lo dijera! ¡Pudiste decirle que se inventara una maldita excusa para dejar de enviarla a las misiones, hm!

-Concuerdo con Deidara, ocultarnos esa valiosa información pudo poner en riesgo todos los planes – observó Sasori, intentando que su molestia no se notara en su voz. Queriendo o no, la chica era alguien importante en Akatsuki. Para Akatsuki.

-Kishasa es fuerte, ha logrado resistir.

-¡¿Cómo, aaah, cómo?! – el ninja de las explosiones no se clamaba, no tenía intención de calmarse. Es estúpido hombre que tenía frente a él recibiría todo el poder de su ira si algo le pasaba a su nena.

-Con la medicina especial que Orochimaru le dio.

-¡Pero Orochimaru está muerto, hm! – contraatacó Deidara.

-Ejem – Kabuto tosió, llamando su atención un momento – Orochimaru-sama descubrió la enfermedad de Kishasa-nee poco tiempo antes de morir y pudo crear una medicina que aletargara su progreso, ya que una que detuviera por completo la enfermedad era imposible de hacer, y saben muy bien porqué; luego le enseñó cómo elaborarla, por si acaso – explicó con voz calmada.

-¡Aun así, es malo! – Deidara no cedió ni un poco.

-¿Qué tiempo le queda? – Madara ignoró el alboroto para hacer su pregunta con suma frialdad. Esa mocosa era un as bajo la manga, esa mocosa le sería de utilidad tanto como viviera.

-No lo sé con exactitud – suspiró el otro Uchiha – años, meses, días, no lo sé.

-Si sale al campo de batalla, ¿ella…?

-¡LA NENA NO SALDRÁ AL CAMPO DE BATALLA! ¡No lo permitiré sabiendo lo que sé, hm! – Deidara cruzó sus brazos, interrumpiendo a Madara.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la "bombita" – Kisame se puso en pie, apretando un puño discretamente.

-Igual yo – dijo, para asombro de unos, Sasori. Era quien menos esperaban se opusiera, aún considerando que era de los que más tiempo pasaba con la chica. Obito había confiado demasiado en la aparente indiferencia del marionetista. Había subestimado la destreza de la jovencita para formar lazos.

-No les estoy pidiendo permiso – dijo Obito, sus manos sudaban, la situación se salía de control. Eso no estaba bien.

-¡Y un comino! ¡No saldrá y punto, hm!

-¡DEJEN DE JUGAR A LOS BUENOS HERMANITOS MAYORES! – Explotó por fin el "líder" de Akatsuki – ¡Esto es una guerra, en las guerras siempre pasan cosas que uno no desea! ¡Para conseguir nuestro objetivo, para lograr el plan Ojo de Luna, es necesario el sacrificio de algunos! ¡Kishasa no es la excepción a esta regla! – oh, incluso él pensaba que esas palabras no eran las mejores.

-¡Hablas de ella como si fuese un simple objeto! – las llamas de la ira ardían en los ojos de Deidara.

-Los ninja somos objetos, somos armas, así es este mundo shinobi – Madara se metió en el diálogo, ajeno a los que esa frase provocaba en los integrantes de Akatsuki, ajeno a sus lazos.

-¡Kish no lo es! ¡Kish es nuestra amiga, nuestra compañera! – Genial, bufó Deidara para sus adentros, molestándose más, ya sonaba como Naruto – ¡No permitiré que por sus idioteces ella salga lastimada, hm!

-Con el plan Ojo de Luna la…

-¡Con el Plan Ojo de Luna, mi trasero! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que ese jutsu, por muy poderoso que sea, no le afectará en lo más mínimo, hm! – el rubio le señaló con un dedo acusador, recordándole el linaje de la chica – ¡Sabes perfectamente que si ella muere, por muy Plan Ojo de Luna que tengas, nunca volverá! ¡No me voy a permitir perderla, hm! – sentenció.

-Ya se han perdido otros compañeros, uno más no…

-¡Ella no es uno más del montón! ¡ES ESPECIAL!

-¿Mh? – Madara mantuvo sus brazos cruzados, viendo la escena con intriga, con molestia.

Vaya grupo de criminales de corazón blando. El oscuro mundo shinobi no necesitaba personas como ellos. Los ninjas no necesitaban poseer algo tan inútil como las emociones que ese grupo estaba mostrando.

-Mira Deidara, haré lo que me venga en gana y, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará – Obito, tomando todo su resentimiento hacia el mundo, dio su última palabra.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! – Deidara iba a golpearlo cuando una mano le detuvo.

-Cálmate – Kisame le había sujetado a tiempo.

-Sí, Deidara-chan, cálmate, no queremos una pelea innecesaria, ¿o sí? – Zetsu blanco intentó sonar cordial. Zetsu negro miró de reojo a Madara.

-Deidara – como gran parte de las veces, la voz de Sasori llegó a ponerle algo de cordura en el cerebro, señalando con la mirada el pasillo por el cual la menor se había ido. Deidara comprendió el mensaje.

No debían darle más pesares a su nena.

-¡Suéltame! – Deidara se quitó la mano de Kisame de la muñeca y dio media vuelta, tragándose un amargo sabor en la boca.

-Si no quieres perderla, sólo tienes que dar todo en el campo de batalla mañana – informó Obito, intentando presionar sobre el punto débil de Akatsuki de la manera correcta. Tenía que ser cuidadoso en el uso de sus cartas.

-Claro que no quiero perderla, por eso haré todo lo necesario para ayudarla, hm – el ninja de los explosivos continuó con su andar, con la mirada más seria de su vida – _por eso iré a pedirle ayuda._

-Bueno, mejor me voy a descansar – Kisame, con una sonrisa falsa, igual se marchó.

-Yo haré guardia un rato – Sasori se dispuso a salir, sin pasar por alto la rara que calma con la que Deidara se había ido. Algo le decía que eso les traería más problemas que su actitud explosiva.

-Cambia de lugar con Zetsu en dos horas – ordenó Obito. Hubo un asentimiento de cabeza por respuesta – sígueme – dijo a Madara – te mostraré dónde podrás quedarte hasta el amanecer.

-Vaya líder tan más patético eres – el hombe mayor caminó tras él, sin recordarle al otro que, como poseedor de un cuerpo resucitado, él no dormía.

-Hmp.

-Al menos tienes una digna seguidora – alabó a la chica.

-Llegamos, instálate aquí hasta que amanezca – Obito ignoró su comentario, junto con el sabor amargo que aún sentía en la boca debido a la discusión. Abrió una puerta de un cuarto en el lado contrario por dónde los demás Akatsuki se habían ido.

-Mmm – el hombre entró, pasando por alto su rebeldía.

-Por cierto, esto es tuyo – Obito le devolvió su abanico antes de cerrar la puerta. Él también necesitaba un momento a solas.

-Clan Fumetsu, ¿ah? – una sonrisa maliciosa asomó en los labios del resucitado – su destino es trágico, pero su poder, su poder es tan atrayente – comentó antes de recostarse en la cama que ese cuarto poseía, mirando el techo y recordando algunas cosas – Hashirama, está vez yo venceré.

.

* * *

.

Eso es todo, quedan pocos capítulos, y ahora saben un poco lo que está pasando en Akatsuki.

Decidí subir este capítulo hoy para compensar todo el tiempo que no actualicé, espero fue de su agrado. Disculpen si se coló alguna falta ortográfica, no pude revisarlo dos veces.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.

~o~o~o

 **Call me Tris:** el cansancio era algo inevitable luego de tanto, gracias a ti por la paciencia dada la larga ausencia.

 **Shey parra:** muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Es bueno saber que te gustó el fanfic.


	55. Chapter 55

Un poco más de Akatsuki.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 55: Último Regalo.

Kishasa salió del cuarto de baño de su propia habitación, con pasos llenos de aplomo llegó hasta su cama, sentándose al borde de ella, con movimientos mecánicos, dejando su vista perdida en la nada, procedió a secar su cabello.

Tic, tac.

El reloj sobre su buró le indicaba que ya era casi media noche. ¿Estaría ya en práctica la siguiente parte del plan de Obito? ¿Ya habría más muertos? ¿Ellos estarían…?

Movió enérgicamente su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar esos pensamientos. No debía tenerlos.

Con un suspiro se levantó a dejar la toalla tendida sobre la única silla de la habitación, quedándose de pie frente al escritorio que hacía juego con ella, mirando el paquete que Kisame le entregase horas antes.

Tic, tac.

Mordiendo su labio inferior tomó el paquete envuelto en simple papel y caminó lentamente hacia la ventana que, caprichosamente, su habitación tenía. Corrió la cortina y miró por los cristales, apreciando lo poco que podía ver; tras la breve contemplación se sentó en el suelo, justo debajo de la ventana, permitiendo que la luz de la luna le iluminara. Contempló un momento más el paquete antes de girarlo y romper el sello, con cuidado sacó el contenido, notando que se trataba de una especie de libro. En la tapa podía leerse "Familia".

¿Eso era lo último que Itachi-san le había dejado?

Cuando le dio la vuelta para examinarlo mejor, un sobre cayó del interior. Dejó el libro a un lado y tomó el sobre, al reverso ponía su nombre. Rasgó un lado y sacó una carta:

 _Querida Ai:_

 _Este es mi último regalo para ti. Espero sea de tu agrado, ya que ha sido bastante difícil conseguir cada parte de él. Ai, siento mucho ser el causante de más dolor en tu vida, siento tanto no poder protegerte más._

 _Tengo muchas cosas que me gustaría decir, pero ya debes conocerlas, ya debes saber lo que pienso con respecto a tu actual situación, ya debes saber que quiero que vivas una larga y feliz vida. Estoy seguro que sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti y que, por sobre todo, deseo nunca dejes de sonreír, de ser tú, nuestra luz. Sin embargo, también tengo la necesidad de hacerte saber, una vez más, que siempre serás una persona muy preciada para mí, que siempre te estaré agradecido por todo._

 _Gracias por no delatarme cuando nos presentaron, por no decirle a Pain mi verdadera intención al infiltrarme en Akatsuki. Gracias por decidir primero hablar conmigo antes de dictar tu sentencia. Gracias por comprender que lo hacía en bien de mi hermano, de mi familia, sé que fue muy difícil para ti el mentirle a las pesonas que más querías. Sin tu silencio, nunca habría podido cumplir con mi palabra ante el Hokage, y Sasuke probablemente no habría vivido tanto. A cambio, yo trate de no ser una carga para Akatsuki._

 _Gracias por aceptarme en tu familia pese a saber que era una fachada. Gracias por darme un lugar al que pertenecer, por cuidar de mí a tu manera, por sostener mi mano y brindarle algo de luz con tu presencia al oscuro sendero que tracé. Gracias por dejarme seguir con mis planes aún si no te gustaban, por apoyarme en cada elección que tomé, fuera acertada o no. Te agradezco el que me tomaras como amigo, como familia._

 _Aishi, gracias por amarme._

 _Por favor, sé feliz._

 _Uchiha Itachi._

Kishasa terminó de leer el contenido, con las lágrimas bailando en sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza para no romper en llanto, provocando que sangrara.

¿Por qué Itachi-san tenía que ser tan…?

-Eres cruel, Itachi-san – murmuró, sus ojos clavados en la firma del hombre que tanto amó. Su amigo. Su familia. Su primer amor, – tan cruel – la menor dejó la carta a un lado, tomando de vuelta el libro. Limpiando con la manga de su pijama la poca sangre que se había sacado, sujetó con firmeza la pasta y, lanzando un suspiro, lo abrió.

Un álbum.

El último regalo de Uchiha Itachi hacia ella era un álbum fotográfico.

Fumetsu pasó una a una las páginas, sorprendida por las imágenes que ahí había. ¿Cuánto tiempo le habría costado a Itachi-san obtenerlas? ¿Dónde o cómo las habría obtenido? La niña no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

Uchiha Itachi era asombroso.

Todas las fotografías eran momentos conmemorativos o divertidos de su vida en Akatsuki. Cumpleaños, fiestas improvisadas, momentos donde todos se reunían, había muchas también donde ella estaba sólo con algunos miembros de la organización. Había fotografías de cuando ni siquiera Itachi se había unido a Akatsuki. Sorprendente.

Nostálgico.

Recordaba cuando algunas fueron tomadas, en otras algunas frases como "primer día en Sunagakure", "fiesta sorpresa para Pain", "guerra de nieve improvisada", le ayudaron a saber el momento. Todos los miembros principales de Akatsuki estaban ahí.

Pain.

Konan.

Zetsu.

Kisame.

Sasori.

Deidara.

Hidan.

Kakuzu.

El antiguo Tobi.

Orochimaru.

Incluso Kabuto.

Incluso Naruto.

Incluso había conseguido fotografías de…ah…

Kishasa contempló la última fotografía del álbum.

Su cumpleaños. El último cumpleaños que celebró junto a todos. La celebración por la cual se reunían casi sin falta. Contempló la imagen con labios temblorosos. Todos sonreían, unos más que otros, pero sonreían. Ella era feliz. Tan feliz.

No había guerra.

No había preocupaciones.

Todo eran risas y felicidad.

No faltaba alguien.

Tenía a su familia al completo.

Nadie había muerto.

Ella no lucía triste. Ella, por ese día, fue completamente libre de todas las cosas que le acongojaban. Ella…ella…

Un sollozo ahogado hizo eco en el silencio de la habitación. Sigilosas lágrimas se rebelaron, escapando de sus castaños ojos, descendiendo por sus mejillas y cayendo sobre la imagen.

Quería volver, deseaba tanto volver. Volver a aquellos días donde podía reír, donde no se pasaba las noches llena de angustia, de miedo a perderlo todo. Volver al momento donde tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Donde no tenía que preocuparse por perder cosas preciadas, por perder a sus seres más preciados. Donde no vivía con el miedo a fallar y no…no poder…no lograrlo…

No, no, no. Ella tenía que lograrlo. Ella tenía que ganar. Ganar esa guerra. Ella no podía ser débil, no podía mostrarse débil.

Tenía que olvidar, olvidar y dejar de lado todo aquello que le impidiera dar lo mejor. Aquellas emociones que, desde hacía mucho, peleaban contra ella. Olvidar para dejar de cometer errores.

Porque ella ya no podía volver a aquellos días. Ella lo sabía. Si no avanzaba, si no continuaba sin titubear, lo perdería. Perdería su mundo. Su motivo para seguir viviendo, para seguir peleando.

Ella debía ser alguien útil, debía exterminar a todo aquel que se metiera en el camino de su familia. A todos…sin excepciones.

Kishasa cerró con cuidado el álbum. Contempló largo rato la palabra "Familia".

Al final, abrazando el álbum, pegó sus piernas todo lo que pudo a su pecho, ocultando en el proceso su rostro, permitiéndose liberar un poco más de silencioso llanto.

Su cabeza dolía tanto como su pecho.

Se aferró a aquel álbum lleno de fotografías buscando un poco de consuelo. Intentando no perder la calidez de su familia.

-Lo siento…lo siento, Itachi-san…yo…yo ya no sé…no sé como ser feliz…no si pierdo mi razón…si lo pierdo…lo siento…lo siento…

Tic, tac.

El tiempo seguía su curso.

El tiempo se terminaba.

Ella tenía que continuar, porque debía proteger lo que quedaba para así, en un futuro, intentar volver a aquellos cálidos días.

.

.

.

-Bien, decidido, hablaré con él – Deidara se incorporó en su cama cuando los primeros rayos del sol le anunciaron que era hora de levantarse, que dentro de poco los combates a muerte iniciarían de nuevo. Había estado pensándolo toda la noche, inclusive cuando se dio una ligera ducha y pudo conciliar un rato el sueño lo siguió pensando: una solución para salvar a su preciada nena.

Se puso sus ropas y cosas ninja, tomó la capa limpia que tenía como repuesto y se la colocó como siempre.

Lo haría, haría cualquier cosa para salvarla. Ahora solo tenía que hablar con Kisame y Sasori, para ver si le ayudarían…más el plan ya estaba hecho, solo quería ver si contaba con ellos como…camaradas.

Deidara bufó.

-Perfecto, ahora pienso como el idota, hm – cauteloso como nunca en su vida, el ninja se deslizó por los pasadizos de la guarida en busca de sus compañeros.

No habría vuelta atrás.

.

* * *

.

Este capítulo debí subirlo el domingo, pero, por diversos motivos, ya no pude.

También quiero decir que, la parte de Kishasa, es una parte que decidí agregar a mi historia original (publicada en otra página), es por eso que éste es un capítulo único de esta cuenta. Espero les agradara.

Ahora, ¿qué será lo que harán todos? ¿Cómo va a terminar la guerra? Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo, jajaja.

Nos leemos pronto.

~o~o~o

 **Dax99:** pues, no sé si fue pronto para ti, pero ya he subido el capítulo, gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Shey parra:** si, Kishasa enferma, y con conflictos. Pronto otra continuación.


	56. Chapter 56

Vamos con el capítulo de cada domingo.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 56: ¡Ayuda!

Naruto estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol. No habían llegado al cuartel general como lo planearon primeramente, sino que se reunieron con todos en un campamento en el bosque.

-¿Te preocupa? – la voz del Kazekage le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Es mi amiga, la considero casi una hermana, claro que me preocupa, además… – miró los primeros rayos del sol aparecer –…ella no es mala, por mucho que esté en Akatsuki y parezca disfrutar del sufrimiento de otros, no lo es. Sé que algo grave pasa como para que esté a favor de tanto derramamiento de sangre.

-También lo creo – Gaara se puso a un lado del árbol en que el ojiazul estaba trepado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Naruto le vio, de reojo, alzando una ceja. En la mirada del joven kage se notaba ese tono de preocupación. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Sí que te ha conquistado, ¿eh? – ensanchó su sonrisa, burlándose un poco, y se dio la satisfacción de dejar a Gaara apenado.

-Me agrada…y es tu amiga – contestó luego de toser.

-Ajá, como no – se quedaron un rato en silencio, Naruto sopesando la idea de compartir cierta información con él, al final habló de vuelta – ¿sabes que esa vez sólo dijo que le gustabas para que así te dejaran vivir?

-¿Mh? – el kage alzó una ceja.

Naruto procedió a explicarse:

-En ese entonces, cuando te íbamos a capturar, ella leyó que yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan y creo que se dio cuenta de que aun te tenía cierto aprecio…como amigo – la brisa soplaba con tranquilidad, meciendo sus cabellos, – el punto es que ella ideó el plan de encapricharse contigo y dejarte vivir para que, como todo aquello con lo que se encapricha, Akatsuki se lo concediera. Me lo comentó mentalmente mientras íbamos en camino. Incluso tuvimos que mantener las apariencias después de tu rescate, Zetsu siempre estaba vigilando por si algo no cuadraba, listo para poner en duda mi fidelidad a la organización.

-Entonces, ¿todo fue fingido? – una punzada extraña se instaló en su pecho, al tiempo que comprendía los contados instantes en que tanto Naruto como Kishasa miraban a su alrededor con disimulo.

-Mmm…más o menos, o tal vez al principio – Uzumaki meneó su cabeza, pensativo – por esos tiempos Kish solo tenía ojos para Itachi. Siempre era Itachi-san esto, Itachi-san aquello, Itachi-san te amo, Itachi-san es mío, Itachi-san, Itachi-san, Itachi-san – suspiró con pesadez – pero Itachi ya tenía a alguien en su corazón, aunque nunca llegué a conocerle, je-je – se rascó una mejilla – así que ella estaba triste por eso.

-Mmm…

-Pero, luego de que decidiéramos acompañarles a Konoha, que en primer lugar fue con la intención de destruirla a la orden del líder, – admitió Naruto, apenado, – bueno, cuando fuimos con ustedes me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué? – se aventuró a preguntar Sabaku.

Naruto giró el rostro para mirar a bajo, encararle y sonreírle un poco.

-Que en verdad comenzabas a gustarle – Gaara tuvo que desviar la mirada, de nuevo esa calidez en sus mejillas que le era tan extraña, – Kishasa-nee no lo admitió, al menos no abiertamente, pero así fue; por eso no creo que deba apenarte el hecho de que le gustes y te guste. Como a mí no me apena, al menos ya no tanto, el hecho de que me enamoré de alguien – Gaara miró a Naruto, que otra vez miraba a la nada.

-No me gusta, es menor que yo y…

-Te gusta y punto, ¿qué importará eso en unos cuantos años? – Se encogió de hombros antes de volver a su semblante pensativo – por eso es mejor que, si ella sale a pelear, no la enfrentes.

-¿Por qué?

-Te pasará lo que a mí: no podrás dañarla. Igual le ocurrirá a Omoi, el pulpo y Hinata; creo que incluso Sasuke y Sakura dudarán antes de hacerle daño – se puso una mano sobre la frente.

-¿Quién dudará? – Uchiha llegó al lugar – yo no dudaré en devolverle unos cuantos golpes a esa mocosa.

-Jah, como si pudieras tocarla tan fácilmente.

-Tengo los ojos de Itachi y ahora el Susano'o, es ella quien se las verá negras para tocarme – comentó Sasuke con aire arrogante.

-Claro – si supiera que en sus entrenamientos serios ella solita vencía a Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu y Konan juntos, o que había masacrado a decenas de shinobi en segundos cuando le pedían pelear en serio.

-Como sea, tienen que regresar, la reunión que se dejó a medias por la noche debido al ataque sorpresa de ese tipo raro va a empezar – Sasuke dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el interior de una tienda.

Uzumaki bajó del árbol luego de fruncir un poco el ceño, recordando el mal rato que les dio Zetsu, de no ser por él seguro habría más muertos de los ya contados. Naruto dejó salir un suspiro, Akatsuki si se estaba tomando esa batalla muy en serio.

-Bueno, entremos – señaló la cortina que servía de puerta, Gaara asintió y siguió los pasos de Sasuke – _Kish, en verdad, espero no tener que hacerte daño._

.

.

.

-Hay tanta tranquilidad – Hinata miraba correr el agua de un río cercano al lugar del bosque que debían vigilar.

-¿Hinata-sama? – Neji apareció detrás de unos árboles – ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? No, solo vine a refrescarme un poco – sonrió, un poco apenada.

-Ya veo, todo está tan tranquilo a pesar de que estamos en guerra y sufrimos un ataque al anochecer – comentó viendo las estrellas desaparecer para dar paso a los rayos del sol y las contadas nubes que se notaban. Agradecía que el ataque no se hubiera repetido.

-Sí, pareciera que sólo estamos en una misión más – sonrió la heredera del clan Hyuga.

-¿Algo te preocupa?

-No, no es nada, sólo…

-¿Naruto? – las blancas mejillas enrojecieron un poco.

Hubo un asentimiento.

-Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar cuando se encuentren – murmuró Hinata.

-¿Él y la niña?

-Sí. Naruto-kun no quiere lastimarla, pero si ella no lo escucha, entonces…

-Eso no pasará – Neji adivinó por dónde iban los pensamientos de su prima – Naruto encontrará la forma de solucionar las cosas con ella, tal y como ha encontrado las soluciones de otros problemas, incluso de los suyos, – sonrió – ahora volvamos al campamento para que descanse, Hinata-sama.

-Está bien – devolvió la sonrisa.

.

.

.

-¡Corre, Deidara, ya falta poco!

-¡Pero…maestro Sasori!

-Adelante, ¡los entretendré, sólo date prisa! – apresuró Akasuna sacando un pergamino muy especial.

-Maestro… – Deidara le miró desde su ave, preocupado, – está bien – elevó más su creación y le ordenó que volara lo más rápido posible – no mueras, Sasori – susurró sin esperar ser escuchado.

-No falles, Deidara – Sasori frunció el ceño al ver aparecer a unos Zetsu blancos frente a él.

-Con que haciendo cosas por su cuenta, ¿eh?

-Hm – Sasori invocó a su marioneta preferida: el tercer Kazekage de la Arena, su mayor tesoro…no, su segundo mayor tesoro, – no pasarán tan fácilmente.

-Oh, esa marioneta se ve interesante.

-Vengan ya o yo iré; no me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a nadie – señaló activando sus armas – _Deidara, más te vale llegar con él, más te vale salvarla._

.

.

.

-…Los señores feudales se encuentran a salvo por el momento, hemos perdido 17 mil de los ochenta mil shinobis que formaron la alianza, 5 mil más están heridos de gravedad y en recuperación,sufrimos sólo 125 bajas en el ataque de anoche gracias a Naruto – informaba Shikaku, ya eran las 9:00 a.m.

-Mh – Naruto estaba serio. Deseaba haberse dado cuenta antes de las intenciones de Zetsu.

-Bee y Naruto están a salvo, aún poseemos a ninja muy fuertes activos – tomó la palabra el Raikage – además los kages quedamos en pie.

-Pero ellos tiene a Madara y el resto de los biju – habló Mei.

-Sin embargo, ya no cuentan con sus resucitados – Onoki habló.

-Ni con los Zetsu blancos, hasta donde sabemos – recordó Gaara.

-Pero si con Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame y Obito – Tsunade estaba seria.

-Mmm…

-Y no olvidemos que no han sacado a la mocosa todavía – el kage de Kumogakure apretó la mano en un puño.

-Genial, nos masacran y ni siquiera han sacado una de sus mejores cartas – bufó Sasuke.

-No nos han masacrado, Sasuke, sólo estamos con algo de desventaja.

-Yo creo que…

-¡Señor, información importante! – entró corriendo un ninja de Iwagakure.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Deidara, el ninja de los explosivos, se encontró con el escuadrón que vigilaba los alrededores. Pide hablar con Naruto urgentemente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Al parecer luce nervioso y alterado.

-¡Que lo capturen!

-Pide que le digamos a Naruto que es un código AK – completó su información. Naruto se tensó de inmediato.

¡Código AK solo podía significar una cosa!

-¡Captúrenlo, he dicho!

-¡NARUTOOOO! ¡SE QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO! – el grito del ninja de Akatsuki resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡QUIETO! – el sonido de golpes también llegó hasta el interior de la tienda que servía como centro de operaciones.

-¡JODER, SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ, IDIOTA! – sin pensarlo mucho más Uzumaki salió de la carpa. Nunca había escuchado a Deidara tan…alterado.

Deidara estaba de rodillas, con unas espadas y kunais apuntándole.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Naruto! – Sasuke llegó junto al rubio cuando él ya se encontraba frente a su igual.

-¡Al fin te apareces, hm! – sonrió Deidara de medio lado y con… ¿alivio? ¿Acaso eso era alivio?

-¿Qué quieres, Deidara? – Naruto se cruzó de brazos, intentando fingir indiferencia, intentando que aquel acto sin explicación no le afectase.

-¡Ayuda! – soltó Deidara sin más, ¿ya que importaba su orgullo? Estaría más que pisoteado por lo que iba a hacer. Estaba ya muy herido desde que tomo esa elección.

-¿Eh? – los brazos de Uzumaki cayeron a los costados y los ojos de todos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

¿De qué iba Akatsuki? ¿Cuál era la trampa oculta tras ese actuar?

-Quiero…tu ayuda – Deidara miró hacia un lado, apretando los dientes, intentando convencerse de que aquello no era tan humillante como parecía. De que aquello era necesario.

-Mi…mi… ¡¿mi ayuda?! – Naruto dio un paso atrás, por la impresión.

-Sí, ¡¿estás sordo o qué?! – explotó al fin Deidara, no le gustaba nada tener que hacer eso, pero era la única manera de salvarla. Uzumaki era su esperanza.

Naruto tosió, recuperándose de la sorpresa. Intentando volver a su semblante indiferente.

-Hmph, ¿para qué querrías mi ayuda, Deidara? – se vieron a los ojos y Naruto lo vio: desesperación. Mucha desesperación.

Deidara bajó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior, derrotado. Como se odiaba por haber caído tan bajo.

-Para…para salvarla…para salvar a la nena… – dijo en voz baja.

-¿Salvarla?

-¡Por favor ayúdame a salvar la vida de Kishasa! – alzó su rostro y entonces sí que Naruto se llevó una impresión que nunca olvidaría: Deidara le pedía ayuda a gritos y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-D-Deidara…tú…

-Por favor…ayúdame a impedir que Kish muera, por favor – suplicó bajando la vista de nueva cuenta. No se iba a inclinar, eso no, pero esperaba convencerle. Tenía que ser suficiente con eso. Era todo lo que podía ofrecer.

El viento se detuvo y el silencio se hizo eterno. El cerebro de Naruto intentaba procesar la petición recibida.

¿Salvar a Kishasa?

¿Qué diablos pasaba?

.

* * *

.

Cha, cha, cha, chaaaan.

Sí, Deidara decidió buscar a Naruto. Naruto es el único con el poder de cambiar el corazón de las personas, de persuadirlas, y eso lo sabían en Akatsuki, a su manera.

Bueno, me gustaría decirles cuantos capítulos faltan para el final, pero mejor no.

El próximo capítulo vendrá hasta el siguiente domingo. Espérenlo.

Gracias por seguir aquí.

Nos leemos pronto.

~o~o~o

 **Dax99:** lo siento, tendrás que esperar otro poco más para el reinicio de la batalla. Saludos.


	57. Chapter 57

¡Yey~! ¡Actualización!

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 57: Un Secreto Revelado: La Decisión de Deidara.

-Por favor…ayúdame a impedir que Kish muera, por favor.

La súplica de Deidara llegó a oídos de todos los presentes. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Naruto se recompuso un poco, agradeciendo de nuevo los entrenamientos sobre cómo controlar sus emociones que Itachi le dio, de no ser por ellos seguro habría reaccionado de otra manera menos…civilizada.

-¿Salvarla? ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó suavizando su tono de voz, ocultando el nerviosismo del que era preso.

-Kish…ella, ella morirá si pelea el día de hoy – Deidara continuó sin alzar la vista, incapaz de ver el reflejo de su patético semblante en los ojos de Uzumaki. Incapaz de querer ver la lástima que alguien pudiera llegar a tenerle. ¡Demonios! Odiaba tanto ese plan suyo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Gaara dio un paso al frente. Deidara apretó sus puños.

-Naruto, Kishasa está enferma y no soportará una batalla como la que se va a llevar a cabo. Obito piensa sacarla únicamente a ella para enfrentarles a todos ustedes – explicó viéndoles de reojo.

-¡¿Una sola persona para enfrentar a más de 50 mil shinobi?! ¡No juegues, Deidara-nii! – Kurotsuchi le vio con una sonrisa burlona, manteniendo a raya sus propios nervios. Nunca creyó ver al orgulloso ninja en una situación como aquella.

-¿Kish está enferma? – El pánico tiñó la voz de Naruto por un instante – ¡¿Qué tiene?! – y ahí se había ido parte de su autocontrol.

-¿La niña está malita? Oh, pobre chiquita – cantó Bee sin que muchos le prestaran atención. Shikamaru y Shikaku pasaban su vista de Deidara a Naruto, intentando prever los posibles futuros escenarios.

-Algo que su clan consideraba una maldición. Algo contra lo que no se puede luchar, hm – Deidara alzó la vista por fin. Naruto intentó ignorar el hecho de que los ojos del que fuera más o menos su mentor mostraban miedo y preocupación. Más miedo y preocupación del que nunca le vio delatar en sus misiones.

-¿Su clan? ¿Una maldición? – preguntó, confundido.

-Nunca he escuchado de algo como eso – Sasuke cruzó sus brazos, negándose a creerle al hombre de rodillas.

-Porque eres un idiota demasiado ignorante – bufó Deidara, molesto. No tenía tanto tiempo para desperdiciar como para intentar ganarse al resto, sólo tenía que hacer que Naruto le ayudase, sólo eso, así que le tenía sin cuidado el cómo le hablara al resto de las personas. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sasuke – Naruto alzó una mano, pidiendo silencio – ¿qué es lo que tiene exactamente?

-Su chakra…su chakra la está matando.

-¿Qué?

-En el clan de Kishasa todos sus miembros eran sumamente poderosos, a cambio de ese gran poder desarrollaron una especie de maldición, hm.

-¿Cuál? – Onoki miraba al joven de Akatsuki con desconfianza, como la gran mayoría, sin embargo, Akatsuchi adivinó un deje de preocupación en los ancianos ojos. Deidara le dedicó una mirada de reojo al Tsuchikage antes de mirar a Naruto a los ojos, buscando mayor credibilidad.

-Si usan demasiado su poder, si lo usan sin medirse, entonces su cuerpo comenzará a generar más energía de lo usual, con esto sus canales de chakra se irán saturando y obstruyendo, hasta el punto de crear pequeños orificios por los cuales salir, afectando a los órganos, venas, arterias y tejidos que se encuentren cerca de ellos, afectando todo, por ende su cuerpo se irá lastimando internamente hasta que ya no pueda soportar más el daño y el sujeto morirá. Eso es lo que sé, hm.

-¡Eso es absurdo! – Sakura salió de su puesto dentro de la tienda de campaña designada para los heridos – ¡No sé de ninguna enfermedad por el estilo! ¡Mientes! – señaló con un tono acusador.

-¡No miento! ¡Tú eres una cría estúpida e ignorante, hm! – Deidara estaba molesto. No había tiempo, no lo había.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – Kakashi detuvo a Sakura antes de que cometiera alguna imprudencia.

-¡¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre el clan de la nena?! ¡Estúpida! – a Deidara poco le importó moverse de más para insultar a la joven, poco le importó ganarse una herida en la mejilla cortesía de una de las espadas.

-Esto se pone problemático – Shikamaru habló desde su asiento, unos metros más lejos – ¿podrías empezar por decirnos a que clan pertenece esa niña? Creo que eso podría ayudarnos a creerte – Deidara dudó un segundo antes de responder, ya más tranquilo. Era por la nena. Debía mantener en mente su objetivo, así como la falta de tiempo.

-Fumetsu.

-¿Ah?

-Kishasa pertenece al legendario y ya olvidado clan Fumetsu.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Eso es imposible! – Tsunade palideció un poco – ¡Ese clan murió hace años!

-Tsunade, ¿sabes algo de lo que este está hablando? – A y todos le miraron. La Hokage relajó su semblante un poco.

-De acuerdo a antiguas escrituras, el clan Fumetsu nació hace mucho tiempo, poco después de la llegada de Rikudou Sannin al mundo se supo de otra persona que manejaba habilidades similares a las suyas, sólo que esa persona nunca se quiso mostrar y poco a poco fue olvidada. Sin embargo, el Sabio, que había escuchado de ese ser, decidió conocerlo – explicó con calma – viajó durante algún tiempo, hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea oculta entre árboles y montañas, se dice que apenas eran unas cuantas casas y pocas personas, pero que se notaba que todos eran…excepcionales.

-¿Esas personas eran el clan Fumetsu?

-Sí, según un libro antiguo que mi abuelo Hashirama dejó, al hablar Rikudou Sannin con el dirigente del clan se dio cuenta de que cada miembro, desde los niños hasta los ancianos, eran tan poderosos como él e incluso desarrollaron técnicas que nunca había visto y su fuerte era la creación sellos con pergaminos para casi todo, eran sellos que nadie podría remover. El Sannin temió que usaran esas habilidades para el mal, pero el líder de los Fumetsu le dijo que ellos nunca participarían en alguna guerra futura, sin embargo… – la mujer desvió la mirada de los ojos de Naruto –…el líder aseguró que de todas formas ellos no podían usar sus habilidades para hacer algo destructivo ya que él, como precaución, impuso una marca a todos sus seguidores, una señal con la todos los descendientes del clan sufrirían de cierta enfermedad si abusaban de su poder, dicha enfermedad era mortal e incurable…y, según la descripción del libro, coincide con lo que él… – señaló a Deidara con el mentón –…acaba de decir.

-¿Ven? Yo no…

-Aun así, el clan Fumetsu se extinguió luego de la segunda guerra shinobi.

-Eso dicen tus libros, hm, pero no concuerda con lo que sé.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los abuelos paternos y maternos de la nena sobrevivieron a la guerra y se establecieron lejos de todo, tuvieron a sus hijos y luego estos, cuando crecieron, se enamoraron y casaron, hm, teniendo su propia descendencia. Fumetsu de linaje puro.

-¿Significa que hay más de ese clan? – Deidara permaneció un segundo en silencio antes de contestar:

-No – sus puños se apretaron tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, – ella es la última; si ella muere, su clan morirá definitivamente…yo, yo no quiero que eso pase. No quiero verla caer.

-¿Por qué te asusta tanto la idea de verla caer? – Mei tomó la palabra, Deidara tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar argumentar que no le llamara miedoso de manera indirecta, – si completan su plan Ojo de Luna ella vivirá, ¿no? Al igual que sus padres y abuelos, al igual que el resto de su clan.

-Hmph – Deidara sonrió con aire sarcástico y, posiblemente, desanimado – eso no puede ser, aún con el Plan Ojo de Luna, si ella muere, ni siquiera en ese mundo de ilusión podrá existir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Supongo que igual conoces esta parte de la historia, – Deidara vio a Tsunade – si un miembro del clan Fumetsu muere no puede ser revivido bajo ningún concepto. Es algo imposible.

-Sí, ninguna técnica, por muy poderosa o perfecta que sea puede traer a un Fumetsu a la vida – asintió Tsunade, rememorando otros textos dejados por el Segundo Hokage – es parte de su…maldición.

-Pero, ¿por qué? – interrogó Sai.

-Dicen que su alma, mente y cuerpo se desvanecen sin dejar rastro, que es imposible traerles de vuelta, por eso es que su clan ha dejado de existir, hm – Deidara miraba al suelo con melancolía, ocultar más sus emociones no ayudaría, – si se pudiera revivir a un Fumetsu, ¿no crees, Naruto, que Kishasa ya hubiese traído de vuelta a toda su familia? ¿A todo su clan?

-Yo…

-¡Por todos los cielos, ella sabe ejecutar el Edo Tensei! ¡Claro que podría! – se llevó una mano a la frente, alertando a quienes mantenían sus armas cerca de él.

-¿Ella fue quien realizó todos esos Edo Tensei? – preguntó Kakashi.

-No, fue el gay de Kabuto – bufó Deidara.

-¿Tienen a Kabuto con ustedes? – esta vez fue Sasuke quien interrumpió.

-Sí…espera, ¡nos estamos saliendo del tema! – Les vio, irritado, joder, hablar con todos ellos era un dolor en el trasero. Regresó si vista al único que le importaba en ese lugar, – ¡Naruto! ¡¿Me ayudarás?!

-No aceptes, Naruto, puede ser una trampa – previno Shikaku, mirando el peor de los escenarios.

-¡Ay, por amor al arte! ¡Sabes bien que jamás jugaría con un tema como este, hm! – los ojos acusadores chocaron con los ojos de Uzumaki. Ojos acusadores y desesperados.

Naruto suspiró. Era verdad, de todos los locos Akatsuki Deidara era el único vivo que jamás mentiría con respecto a un tema tan delicado. Podía incluso creerlo de Hidan, aunque igual dudaba, pero de Deidara no. Su devoción por la niña era la cosa más aterradora que jamás vio. Deidara era el loco capaz de viajar todo un día sólo por enterarse que Kishasa tenía fiebre. Deidara era aquel hombre que pudo haber destruido un poblado entero sólo porque a Kishasa no le gustó como fueron tratados. Deidara fue aquel que, a escondidas, masacró a muchos sólo por ser malos con la chica. Deidara era el protector incondicional de su amiga…ah, claro. Ella era su amiga y Deidara…

-Te creo – dijo al fin.

-¡¿Qué?! – Ahora la atención se centró en el joven jinchuuriki.

-Naruto, no vas a… – Kiba intentó hablar.

-Te creo, Deidara. Te creo no sólo porque sé lo mucho que quieres a Kishasa-nee, sino también porque sé que nunca jamás en tu vida, por voluntad propia, vendrías a suplicarme por ayuda. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estas pisoteando tu gran orgullo por esto, así que te creo – se acercó hasta Deidara y le tendió la mano. Sonriendo un poco.

Deidara lo vio, dudoso y con recelo. Él había llegado al lugar dispuesto a llevar a Naruto a rastras de ser necesario, pero también, él seguía molesto con el chico por traicionar a Akatsuki…por abandonar a Kishasa. Por causarle ese dolor a su nena.

-Naruto…

-Quiten esas armas del cuello de mi amigo – Naruto dio un vistazo a los shinobi que le mantenían preso sin dejar de tener la mano extendida. Sin dejar de brindar su ayuda.

El ninja de los explosivos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Con todo lo que había pasado lo llamaba "amigo"? ¿Aun cuándo se enfrentaron a muerte apenas un día antes? Bueno, que aquello había sido un clon, pero, ¿En serio le estaba llamando "amigo" aún cuando él había intentado matarlo tantas veces? Realmente…ese chico era un idiota.

-Hmph – Deidara hizo a un lado la mano que le era ofrecida y se puso en pie por sus propios medios inmediatamente después de que le dejaron de amenazar – deja, aun me queda algo de dignidad, hm – dijo mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa que intentaba mantener las apariencias.

-Je, ese es el Deidara que conozco – sonrió Uzumaki, satisfecho, – ahora dime, ¿qué debo hacer para evitar que Kish muera?

-Evita que use demasiado chakra, evita que pelee, hm, por mucho que Orochimaru con sus menjurjes lograra detener un poco el avance de su enfermedad ella no resistirá si se excede – Deidara le vio a los ojos, mostrando su convicción, – habla con ella, eres el único que tal vez tiene oportunidad de pararla, de convencerla de detenerse si es que aún mantiene su aprecio por ti. Si es necesario… – Deidara apretó los puños de nuevo –…si es necesario golpéala hasta que no pueda moverse ni usar sus técnicas – los ojos de todos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿Golpearla? – Naruto consideró que aquel era el mayor disparate que Deidara había dicho. Él, Deidara, el protector de la niña, ¿le pedía que la hiriera con tal de salvarla? El mundo debía de haberse vuelto loco.

-Sólo evita que consuma demasiado chakra, hm…y evita que la maten – les dio una mirada de advertencia a todos los que alcanzó a observar.

-La salvaré – prometió Naruto – no importa que, la salvaremos – corrigió. Deidara pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta.

-Em… – el ninja de Akatsuki se rascó la mejilla, nervioso, indeciso, – hay otra cosa más que debes saber. No estaba seguro de si decírtelo o no, pero…creo que debes saberlo, así podrás comprender porque Kishasa no puede serle infiel a Akatsuki, a Obito Uchiha, hm.

-¿Algo más? ¿Qué es?

-Ella pelea porque… – un gran estruendo se escuchó, la tierra tembló un instante y luego una cortina de polvo se vio a lo lejos; a los pocos segundos, mientras los shinobi intentaban comprender que estaba pasando, un ave de cuerda bajó y se posó en el hombro de Deidara – esto es… – el pánico llegó a sus ojos, un pánico genuino – ¡Oh, no! ¡El Maestro Sasori fue vencido!

-¿Sasori? – Kankuro alzó una ceja.

-¡Me ayudaba a ganar tiempo para llegar hasta ti y decirte esto! ¡Rápido, tienes que ir a la guarida principal y evitar que salga a pelear! – Deidara tomó a Naruto por la muñeca – ¡Sígueme! – lo jaló en cierta dirección.

-¡Espera! ¡Nosotros igual vamos! – otros ninja conocidos comenzaron a seguirles.

-¡No, si vienen demasiados pensarán que es un ataque y le ordenaran que salga a pelear de inmediato, hm! – alzó una mano para detenerles y luego seguir jalando a Naruto.

-¡No podemos dejar a Naruto ir solo! – dijo Maito Gai.

-¡Así es! – secundaron Rock Lee y Tenten.

-¡Vengan unos cuantos y que el resto inicie su marcha después, la dirección es esa! – Deidara señaló un punto con su mano mientras hablaba tan rápido como podía. El tiempo se le había agotado.

-¡Quédense, nosotros vamos! – Sasuke, Killer Bee, Gaara, Sakura, Neji, Omoi y Hinata les siguieron.

-¡No les daremos más de quince minutos! – advirtió A.

-¡Esta bien!

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué hay de lo otro?! – Naruto corría tan rápido como podía, siendo jalado por el ninja de Akatsuki. Deidara chasqueó la lengua. No había tiempo para eso, no ahora. Debían llegar cuanto antes con su nena y, si quería explicar las cosas bien, sin meter la pata, la conversación sería muy larga.

-¡Luego! ¡Corre! – apresuró y Naruto se limitó a asentir. Por suerte, pensó Deidada, esos bobos habían acampado más cerca de lo esperado de la guarida principal, seguro alguien había hecho muy bien su trabajo de reconocimiento. Siguieron su marcha durante cinco minutos, estarían pronto en… – ¡Mierda! – Deidara sudó frío.

Frente a ellos estaban decenas de Zetsu blancos, algunos de los que quedaron luego del fallido ataque sorpresa de la noche anterior.

-Perderemos tiempo pasándoles – dijo Neji.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Sólo avancen! – dijo Deidara, extendiendo creaciones ante ellos que les sirvieron como escalera. Saltando sobre ellas todos les dieron la vuelta, quedando al otro lado de esa barrera blanca.

-¡Ni crean que les dejaremos ir! – habló un Zetsu, expulsando ramas de sus manos.

Deidara fue más rápido y sacó un pergamino, lo colocó en el suelo, liberando un sello de contención temporal. El ataque se quedó dentro del límite. Fumetsu sabía hacer muy buenos regalos. Deidara se permitió sonreír un instante, agradecido.

-¡Sigan! ¡Yo los detendré! – Deidara vio de reojo a los otros, les daba la espalda.

-¡No podrás tú solo contra tantos, te ayudaré! – se ofreció Neji.

-¡Yo igual ayudo! ¡Quiero patear culos! – recitó Killer Bee. Deidara frunció el ceño, molesto, ellos debían conocer la prioridad. Su prioridad.

-¡No sean estúpidos! ¡Sigan con ellos! ¡Yo puedo, hm! – Deidara se quitó su capa y camisa, mostrando una boca más en su pecho. Ah, nunca creyó que usaría eso en alguien que no fuera un Uchiha. Esperen, estaba protegiendo el avance de un Uchiha, vaya ironía.

-¡No te dejaré! – La voz Naruto sonó desesperada, asustada – ¡Eres mi amigo, no te dejaré solo! – los Zetsu intentaban pasar por tierra, más el sello se los impedía. El ninja de los explosivos agradeció a esa persona por proporcionárselo.

-Naruto… – Deidara le llamó, continuaba viéndoles de reojo, – eres el único que me importa sobreviva, porque si tú sobrevives ella también lo hace, eres la única persona que Itachi y todos creemos puede salvar todo…su vida, la de los ninja, la de este mundo shinobi. Te odié, y lo sabes, te detesté y, te lo aseguro, aun lo sigo haciendo un poco, pero, justo ahora, no me importa dar mi vida para que tú puedas cumplir con nuestras expectativas, hm – sonrió de medio lado, confiado.

-Deidara…

-Yo…yo confió en ti, Naruto. Creo en lo que los demás creen: en ti – Deidara tragó grueso, pasando su orgullo por su garganta, sabiendo lo estúpido que, para él, estaba sonando, – ¡Ve, Naruto! ¡Ve y cumple tus sueños! ¡Ve y salva al mundo y a todos! ¡Ve y salva a nuestra amada Kishasa! ¡Ve, no te atrevas a morir, estúpido futuro Hokage! ¡VE! – dio su última orden al molesto jinchuuriki. Ah, extrañaría darle órdenes todo el tiempo. Extrañaría jugar con sus nervios. Extrañaría al idiota que su nena decidió adoptar en SU familia – _estúpido Naruto, mira cómo nos has cambiado al volverte tan cercano a la nena, al aceptarte como un miembro más de nuestra familia, hm._

-Deidara… – Naruto apretó los puños y bajó la vista antes de dar media vuelta – vamos – dijo al grupo, sabiendo que, siendo Deidara tan terco como era, no cambiaría de parecer, – Deidara, me alegra que, aunque sea al final, pudimos llevarnos un poco mejor – sin decir más hecho a correr. Sus compañeros le siguieron, notando la mirada llena de tristeza que Uzumaki no se molestó en ocultar. Sabía que Deidara daría todo de sí con tal de que ellos pudieran seguir adelante, esa era su obstinada forma de ser.

-Hmph – Deidara sonrió de medio lado sacando arcilla de su bolso – igual me alegra – sonrió con sinceridad y Naruto tuvo que apretar más los puños para no volver, – ¡por cierto, kage de segunda, más te vale que, si llegas a estar con Kish en un futuro, la cuides, hm! ¡¿Entiendes?! – soltó con molestia para Gaara. Por respuesta le vio asentir por el rabillo del ojo.

Todo estaba en orden.

-¡Alto! – los Zetsu peleaban por pasar y el sello pronto se iría. Sí, se había quedado sin tiempo.

-Bueno, es hora del arte final – Deidara comenzó a darle a su nueva boca descubierta la arcilla, entrando a la barrera gracias a otro permamino en su mano.

-Eso es… – los Zetsu se asustaron al adivinar el tipo de técnica que el ninja piromaniaco estaba por emplear – ¡demonios!

-¡Les presentaré mi más grande creación, hm! – El cuerpo de Deidara comenzó a cambiar, expandiéndose, desvaneciéndose, – ¡Conozcan mi arte! ¡La belleza efímera, hm! – Sonrió como un psicópata – _el arte que no puede mostrarles, Itachi, nena, Kurotsuchi…lo dejo todo en tus manos, Naruto_ – se permitió evocar el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Kishasa una última vez. Sí, por ella lo valía – ¡KATSU! – gritó antes de que la barrera desapareciera por completo.

La explosión se escuchó a espaldas de los ninja de la Alianza Shinobi y la onda de choque llegó incluso a los otros que esperaban en el campamento. Naruto miró sobre su hombro y mantuvo los puños apretados mientras volvía la vista al frente e imprimía mayor velocidad a su carrera.

-Deidara, ¡no te defraudaré! – una lágrima se perdió en el viento.

.

.

.

-Deidara-senpai…no – Kishasa miró la cortina de humo, conmocionada, ¿por qué había terminado así? ¿Por qué él…? ¿Por qué ellos…? – Hasta la próxima – nuevas lágrimas de dolor surcaron sus mejillas. Todo se iba de sus manos.

-Es hora – la voz le devolvió a la realidad.

-Entendido – dijo, limpiando sus lágrimas, intentando mantener una expresión serena, y, siguiendo a su líder, se tragó su dolor.

La verdadera pelea estaba a un paso de distancia.

.

* * *

.

Bien, una disculpa por las...mmm, ¿dos semanas? sin actualización. Estuve ocupada en varios asuntos.

Ahora, quiero decir que, si bien me basé tanto como pude en la línea de tiempo original del manga, desde la parte después de la retirada de Obito (excepto por lo del ataque de los Zetsu), lo he hecho a mi manera, así que la historia sobre el clan de Kishasa es de mi invención. Espero que les llamara un poquito la atención.

El fanfic continuará de acuerdo a mis ideas, pondré de la historia original por aquí y por allá y...ya verán que sale.

Gracias por darle algo de tiempo a mi historia, en próximos días el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto.

~o~o~o

 **Sheyla parra** (asumiré que eres **Shey parra** también, si no es así, una disculpa): sí, publiqué otros y tengo otro activo, pero me he estado enfocando más en éste fanfic, revisa mi cuenta si te ha interesado mi historia, espero que alguna otra también te agrade. Lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar, pero, bueno, quería poner el lado "humano" de los Akatsuki y...esto es lo que ha salido.

 **Nuibari-chan** : muchas gracias por leer el fanfic y por el comentario. Sí, he publicado algunos otros fanfics, si pasas por mi perfil podrás verlos. Espero que algún otro te llame la atención.

 **Genital** (?): lo siento, me sacó de onda el nickname por un momento. Me alegra que disfrutaras la historia, gracias por leerla y por dejar un comentario.


	58. Chapter 58

Lamento la demora.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 58: Guarida Akatsuki, Imposible Llegar.

-¿Qué es eso? – los shinobi se detuvieron en un sitio dónde reposaban cuerpos blancos y grandes agujeros; Sakura miró en todas direcciones.

Naruto dio unos pasos.

-Ese es… – corrió al lado de un cuerpo conocido para él – ¡Sasori! – Le dio la vuelta – ¡Sasori, oy…! – Hasta ese momento se percató de que el único punto débil de Sasori había sido perforado por una rama – Sasori… – bajó la cabeza y estrechó un poco el cuerpo. Él también se había sacrificado. Él también había perdido.

-Naruto, debemos continuar – Sasuke le puso una mano sobre el hombro, intentando brindarle apoyo. Desconocía aún muchas cosas sobre la estadía de Naruto en Akatsuki, pero podía saber, por la forma en que confió en Deidara, por la forma en que quería salvar a su amiga, que su vínculo con los que consideraban criminales era fuerte. En cierta forma, estaba seguro, Naruto llegó a sentir aprecio por cada uno de ellos y, quizá, afecto.

Y también quizá, sólo quizá, él había logrado cambiarles un poco. Porque esa era la forma de ser de Naruto.

- _Vamos, chico, levántate –_ habló el Hachibi.

Uzumaki asintió, levantó la mirada y le cerró los ojos al pelirrojo.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Sasori – se puso en pie, recostando con cuidado el cuerpo – vamos – de nuevo reiniciaron la marcha – no puedo permitir que todo esto sea por nada – apretó los puños.

Ya no sólo se trataba de una guerra por mantener el mundo shinobi a salvo, aquella era una guerra para cuidar del honor y orgullo de los que, por un momento más, fueron sus compañeros. Era una guerra que debía evitar cobrara más víctimas, no sólo la vida de su amiga, sino la de todos los que confiaron en la Alianza que él había propuesto. Debía cumplir con su promesa.

.

.

.

-Aquí desaparece el rastro de ese sujeto – Kiba se pasó una mano por la nariz.

-Quiere decir que, la explosión que vimos…

-Les dije que vi como ese sujeto, Deidara, comía arcilla con su pecho y luego comenzaba a cambiar, hasta que se vio la explosión – habló Sai. Había volado unos minutos antes que los demás para comprobar la dirección por donde debían de ir, por precaución. Antes de ver el sacrificio de Deidara él no confiaba en sus palabras, ahora…ahora se arrepentía de haber desconfiado.

-Mh, entonces no queda duda, Deidara se explotó, ese idiota – Onoki apartó la vista del cráter.

-Deidara-nii – Kurotsuchi igual estaba conmocionada. Aún si Deidara era de Akatsuki, hubo un tiempo en el que fue ninja de Iwagakure…en el que fue su "amigo".

-Murió intentando hacer lo que él consideraba correcto – dio su opinión Akatsuchi.

-Sí – asintió Kakashi. Era increíble que aquel fuera un sacrificio hecho por cariño. Era increíble el efecto que la niña tenía sobre esos sujetos y la confianza que Naruto les inspiró para llegar a sar sus vidas por ellos.

-Informen que todos nos movilizaremos con rumbo a la guarida principal de Akatsuki en quince minutos más – pidió el Raikage a un ninja del escuadrón de Inoichi – les daremos un poco más de tiempo para hablar, aunque no sé si eso sea de mucha ayuda tomando en cuenta esto – señaló el desastre a su alrededor.

-No eres tan malo – Tsunade cruzó sus brazos.

-Tsk…

-Señor, todos los ninja se encuentran dispuestos para cuando usted lo ordene – habló el shinobi encargado de la comunicación.

-Bien, esperemos un poco.

- _Naruto, espero que puedas solucionar esto para no pelear_ – Mei miró en la dirección que el Akatsuki les señalase – _me gustaría que ya no hubieran más bajas, más pérdidas…de ninguna parte_ – suspiró.

.

.

.

-¡Déjame, Karin! ¡Debo de ir y terminar las cosas con mi senpai! – Suigetsu intentaba escaparse de los brazos de la pelirroja.

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Continuas muy herido! – la chica luchaba para mantenerlo en la cama, usando su cuerpo como prisión. ¿Acaso su estupidez no conocía límites? De verlo le dolía a ella el cuerpo.

-¡Pero tengo que ir!

-¡Quieto!

-¡QUIERO IR!

-¡Juugo, ayúdame! – pidió Karin a su compañero.

-Si Suigetsu quiere arreglar sus asuntos pendientes, no veo una buena razón para que le impidas hacer lo que quiere – dijo él cerrando los ojos y sin moverse de su lugar.

-¡JUUGO! – una venita saltó en la frente de la chica. ¿Por qué estaba rodeada de puros idiotas?

-¿Lo ves? ¡Déjame ir!

-¡No podrás hacer algo útil en este estado! – rebatió Karin.

-¡Pero igual debo de ir! ¡No sólo por la espada, también para ayudar a Sasuke! ¡¿Acaso quieres que muera?! – eso sirvió para dejar estática a la chica y que Juugo quitara su máscara de impasibilidad. Suigetsu se felicitó mentalmente por decidir usar la seguridad de Sasuke a su favor. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de morir peleando, pero si tenía la intención de obtener la espada de Kisame si le era posible.

-Bien, te dejaré ir – Karin se le quitó de encima – pero vamos contigo – se señaló y luego a Juugo. No iba a dejar a esos idiotas correr por el campo de batalla para que sólo estorbaran a Sasuke, no señor.

-¿Ha?

-¡Sino no vas! – dictó su sentencia.

-Tsk, está bien, pero ya vamos – Houzuki se paró de la cama y tomó su espada, ocultando una mueca de dolor. Su batalla no había resultado como él esperaba. Kisame había resultado ser más poderoso de lo que sabía era.

-Sí, vamos con los que van a acudir en su ayuda, así sabremos a dónde debemos ir con exactitud.

-¿Acaso no eres una ninja sensorial? – Karin desvió la mirada ante la pregunta de Suigetsu.

-¿No puedes rastrear a Sasuke? – preguntó Juugo.

-El aroma de Sasuke desapareció hace rato, no sé a dónde se ha ido – confesó – es como si una barrera me impidiera localizarle.

-Oh, pues…supongo que sólo nos queda ir con ellos – Houzuki llenó su cantimplora con agua – por mientras salgamos, no quiero que nos dejen – apartó la tela de la carpa y salieron. Karin dio un suspiro.

- _Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Con esta guerra?_

.

.

.

-¿Lista? – Obito se apareció ante Kishasa una vez que ésta terminó de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la cual Deidara le viese salir hacía unos días.

Ella suspiró, apretando el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos. Era una imprudencia por parte de Obito el presentarse en ese lugar. Se apresuró a caminar con rumbo a sus aposentos. El hombre la siguió.

-Casi, solo debo cambiarme.

-En ese caso, Madara, Zetsu y yo nos adelantaremos al encuentro con los enemigos, ve en cuanto estés lista.

-Sí.

-Kisame y Kabuto se quedaran por cualquier cosa.

-Sí.

-No tardes.

-Sí – sin más el hombre dio vuelta en un pasillo diferente y se marchó, dejando a Kishasa hundida en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

-Los quince minutos han pasado, en marcha – A se puso en pie – da la orden de seguir con el plan.

-En seguida – asintió el comunicador.

-Vamos. _Bee, no cometas locuras_ – apretó los puños poniéndose en marcha.

- _Se cuidadoso, Naruto_ – Tsunade cerró los ojos, rezando porque todo saliera bien en aquella apuesta tan arriesgada.

.

.

.

Unos kunais hicieron al grupo de Naruto detenerse al borde de un claro entre toda la arboleda.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!

-Ni un paso más – se escuchó una voz.

-¿Obito? – Naruto buscó por todos lados, entonces los cuerpos de Madara y Obito se hicieron visibles justo frete a ellos – ¡Obito!

-No sé si los shinobi de ahora son muy estúpidos o ilusos, mira que venir directamente al terreno enemigo sin refuerzos no es muy inteligente que digamos – Madara cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirándoles con desprecio.

-¡Ni uno ni otro! – espetó Sasuke, molesto.

-¡¿Dónde está Kishasa, Obito?! ¡Quiero verla! – Naruto se adelantó unos pasos, con clara ansiedad.

-¿Verla? ¿Para qué?

-¡Necesito hablar con ella! ¡Ya lo sé todo sobre ella, su clan y su enfermedad!

-¿Oh? ¿En serio lo sabes todo de ella? – Obito sonrió de medio lado, ocultando su disgusto con Deidara por proporcionar esa información. Debió preveer mucho antes una posible traición más tomando en cuenta las circunstancias – yo no creo que sea así – negó con calma.

-¡Claro que sí!

-No, no es así, sino no estarías aquí – sentenció.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Gaara igual dio un paso al frente.

-Nada que deban saber.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Solo dime de una maldita vez, ¿dónde está Kishasa-nee?! – Uzumaki no estaba para esperar más. Lanzó al demonio su autocontrol sobre sus emociones.

-No necesitas saberlo, porque simplemente… – Obito sacó otro kunai –…no pasarán de este punto – activó su sharingan. Naruto pudo verlo en sus ojos, Obito estaba decidido a proseguir con sus planes, sin implortarle el costo que pudiera pagar por ello.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaba? ¿Por qué intentaba completar su plan con tanta…deseperación?

-Jah – Madara hizo presente el rinnegan, sacando a Uzumaki de sus pensamientos. El hombre mayor sonrió, por fin, de nuevo habría una batalla.

-Maldita sea – los chicos se pusieron a la defensiva, por supuesto que no iba a ser tan sencillo

-Supongo que la única manera en que pueda verla es pateándoles el trasero y yendo a esa guarida, ¿verdad? – Naruto entró en modo biju. Pasaría de ese punto a cualquier costo. Y si lograba detener a esos dos en el proceso sería perfecto, la guerra terminaría. Las muertes, el dolor, se detendrían.

Si Obito estaba dispuesto a todo para completar su plan, entonces sabría que él también estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger su mundo, con tal de cumplir su misión, su promesa.

-¡Vamos a pelear para poder pasar! ¡Yeah! – Bee sacó unas de sus espadas y liberó un poco del chakra del Hachibi.

-Nosotros también ayudaremos – Sasuke activó su nuevo sharingan.

-¿Otro Uchiha? – Madara alzó una ceja, interesado.

-Hmph.

-Esta época sí que está llena de sorpresas – reconoció el hombre.

-¿Seguros que podremos contra ellos? Son dos Uchiha muy fuertes, puede que nos derroten, entonces obtendrán a los biju y su plan se hará realidad y…

-Omoi, no te preocupes, si trabajamos como equipo podremos hacerlo – Naruto estaba serio, pero sacó a relucir una sonrisa, – ¿no es así? – vio a todos de reojo, esperando su apoyo.

-Sí – Hinata devolvió el gesto. Ese era el Naruto que ellos extrañaban.

-Por supuesto – Neji adoptó la posición de pelea del clan Hyuuga.

-¡Cierto! – Sakura se puso sus guantes. La idea de tener a la mocosa de vuelta no le agradaba, pero era amiga de Naruto, además, derrotar a los hombres frente a ellos era su deber como ninjas de la Alianza.

-Vaya, están muy emocionados – Madara habló – que imprudencia de su parte, mocosos.

-Bien, pongámonos serios… – Obito creo sellos y la tierra comenzó a sacudirse.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Del suelo emergió la estatua Gedou, dejando a los ninja de Akatsuki sobre ella.

-…Tendré listo esto, por si acaso.

-Je, los jinchuuriki caerán en menos de cinco minutos – aseguró Madara – y entonces el mundo caerá también.

-¡Ya quisieras verme perder! ¡Más no voy a caer! – Bee se precipitó contra Madara con su danza de espadas, dando inicio a la pelea. Los ninja de la Alianza Shinobi le siguieron de cerca.

-¿Es un chiste? ¡Con esto ni siquiera podrás tocarme! – activó el Susano'o y mandó a Bee lejos de un movimiento.

-¡¿Y qué tal esto?! – Sasuke igual activó el Susano'o y le disparó una flecha, la cual dio justo en el blanco, pero…

-Hm, parece que no son muy astutos, ¿olvidan que mi cuerpo es el de un resucitado? – dijo Madara al regenerarse a una velocidad un poco más rápida que el resto de los resucitados que habían combatido.

-¡Con un demonio! – Sasuke apretó los puños. No, no, debía mantener la mente fría. Idear un plan.

Los gritos de Naruto distraían a más de uno.

-¡Sólo dime dónde está y ya! – Naruto lanzaba patadas y puñetazos en contra de Obito, intentando acertarle o sacarle información. Lo que pasara primero.

-Hmph – por respuesta Uzumaki recibió una patada en el estómago que lo lanzó fuera de la estatua Gedou.

-¡Shanarooo! – Sakura apareció detrás del cuerpo de Naruto y, con un puño cargado de chakra, lanzó su golpe, que atravesó a Obito.

-No me dañ… – la estatua tembló y los Uchiha de Akatsuki vieron cómo se abría una grieta en su pecho.

-Hmph, mi objetivo nunca fuiste tú – sonrió de medio lado la kunoichi, satisfecha.

-Maldita – Obito en un instante la tomó del cuello y la lanzó fuera del lugar. ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa que era?

Hinata llegó justo a tiempo para atrapar a la shinobi.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias, Hinata.

-¡Housenka no jutsu! – las bolas de fuego llegaron hasta las chicas.

-¡Kaitten! – Neji se interpuso y dispersó el ataque.

-¡Ahora, Bee-san! – Sasuke sujetaba al Susano'o de Madara con el suyo, había logrado alejarlo lo suficiente de Obito y la estatua Gedo. Tal como habían planeado.

Sí, ellos no habían sido tan torpes como para ir hasta allá sin, al menos, un par de ideas para lograr combatir a sus enemigos. Era un plan casi improvisado al momento, pero parecía funcionar.

-¡Vamos a pegar para así ganar! – canturreó Killer Bee con su trasformación en el Hachibi activada y lanzado un biju dama. Sin embargo, fue absorbido por el rinnegan – oh, oh – quizá habían olvidado ese punto importante.

-¡Futton: Rasen Shuriken! – Fue el turno del ataque de Naruto contra Madara, igualmente repelido, esta vez por el escudo del hombre de chakra, ni siquiera llegó a tocar al portador del Rinnegan – ¡Omoi, Gaara, ayuden a los otros con Obito, nosotros tres nos enfrentaremos a Madara! – indicó lo que, a su parecer, era el plan más aceptable para evitar bajas.

Tenían que adapatarse, si el plan inicial no funcionaba, debían probar con una nueva estrategia. Eso era lo que siempre le decían los de Akatsuki, al menos Itachi, Konan y Kisame.

-¡Entendido! – Omoi dio su respuesta, Gaara se limitó a asentir.

-Tienen ventaja numérica, pero ni así podrán contra nosotros – Obito hablaba a los pies de la estatua.

-Lo intentaremos – Hinata parecía decidida.

-Algo inútil, sólo morirán.

Gaara usó su arena para intentar atrapar a Obito al tiempo que Sakura lanzaba kunai tras shuriken, intentando crear una abertura, intentando darle a sus compañeros un momento oportuno.

- _Según el informe, él solo puede mantenerse cinco minutos con intangibilidad_ – Omoi miraba cada movimiento a la espera de una oportunidad para atacar. Justo cuando Neji y Hinata atacaron con el juuken, el ninja de Kumogakure encontró una abertura y se precipitó hacia ella con sus nuevas espadas eléctricas, cortesía de su enfrentamiento contra su portador el día anterior.

-Mierda – el susurro vino con una acción evasiva por parte de Obito, quien tomó la mano de Hinata para interponerla entre él y su atacante.

-¡Maldición! – Omoi no se pudo detener a tiempo, pero logró mover lo suficiente su arma.

-¡Hyaaa! – la chica recibió sólo la descarga eléctrica.

-¡Hinata-sama!

-¡Hinata! – Naruto volteó, preocupado y permitiéndole a Madara ver un punto débil.

-Eres mío – con una velocidad digna de un élite del clan Uchiha, Madara se coló por un costado de Naruto y le propinó un puñetazo limpio al estómago, seguido de otro en el rostro y una patada a las costillas.

-¡Ugh! – el chico quedó sostenido del cuello por la mano de Madara.

- _Bajaste demasiado la guardia_ – reprochó el Kyuubi desde su interior.

- _Ugh, lo sé, gracias por recalcarlo._

-Eres demasiado blando para ser un shinobi, te dejas guiar por tus emociones y ello te pone en situaciones como ésta – Madara le miraba, serio, sin embargo, Naruto podría jurar que, de poseer los ojos de una persona con vida, éstos brillarían por la diversión que parecía estar teniendo al pelear contra ellos. Al pensar que podría masacrarlos.

-¡Suéltalo! – Sasuke le apuntó con el arco del Susano'o, sin atreverse a dispararlo ya que Naruto podría ser usado como escudo, igual que Hinata.

-Hmph, emociones – al parecer de Madara, la batalla estaba ganada.

.

.

.

-Me voy – informó Kishasa a los dos hombres parados a la entrada de la guarida.

-Con cuidado, Kishasa-nee – Kabuto sonreía de medio lado.

-No te excedas – advirtió Kisame.

-Mh – hubo un asentimiento por parte de la menor – cuídense – susurró antes de desvanecerse.

- _Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros, pequeñaja._

-Bueno, ya se ha ido, creo que ahora yo voy a… – Kabuto se giró para entrar de nuevo, chocando con el pecho de Kisame quien, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le colocó un pergamino en la frente.

-Ahora estarás sin fuerza por un rato – informó a su ¿compañero?

-P-pero que… ¿nos traicionas también? – el hombre de piel azul sostuvo al joven de lentes para que no cayera y se lo echó al hombro como si de un saco se tratase.

-Yo no lo llamaría traición – sonrió Kisame de manera enigmática, adentrándose en la guarida – de hecho, estarás de acuerdo conmigo una vez hablemos.

-¿H-hablemos?

-Sí, pronto todo acabará – comenzaron a desaparecer en la oscuridad del lugar – ¿verdad, Itachi-san?

.

.

.

-¡No me daré por vencido! – Naruto pateó a Madara, logrando zafarse del agarre y, con saltos, puso distancia de por medio, había estado cerca, demasiado – ¡no nos tendrán tan fácilmente! ¿Verdad, viejo? – miró de reojo a Bee.

-¡Así es, cierto es! ¡Si nos quieren capturar, mejoren su pelear! ¡Yeah!

-Además, seguimos teniendo ventaja numérica – sonrió de medio lado Uzumaki.

-Eso lo veremos. ¡Zetsu! – Madara habló y del suelo emergieron decenas del hombre planta, al lado de Madara apareció el verdadero, sonriendo.

-Diablos – Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo.

- _¿Decías, mocoso?_ – se burló Kurama desde el interior. Naruto casi quiso poder patearlo, no le estaba ayudando. Igual quiso patearse por haber dicho algo tan imprudente, que bocota la suya.

-¡¿Mas enemigos?! – Neji sudó, a duras penas estaba logrando contener a esos hombres y, estaba bastante seguro, ellos ni siquiera estaban peleando en serio.

-¡Cuidado! – Gaara logró interponer la arena antes de que una bola de fuego le diera al joven Hyuuga.

-Gracias.

-Por nada.

-Esto ya es desventaja – susurró Sakura. Todos se reagruparon cerca de los jinchuuriki, lamentando no prever el hecho de que aún quedaran algunos -demasiados- Zetsu blancos para enfrentarlos.

Un fallo en los planes, ¿habría forma de adaptarse a eso? ¿O deberían…?

-¡No del todo! – la voz del Raikage les hizo mirar a sus espaldas, dónde los ninja de la Alianza llegaban a brindar su ayuda. El sol del mediodía, filtrándose através de las pocas nubes que pasaban, iluminó a los aliados.

-¡Chicos! – sonrieron algunos con alivio. Claro, no estaban solos en esa guerra. Tenían un gran equipo para apoyarlos.

Esa era la adaptación que necesitaban. Esa era la manera en que sobrevivirían. Trabajando en equipo. Juntos.

-¿Llegamos demasiado tarde? – Kakashi se puso al lado de Naruto.

-De hecho, Kakashi-sensei, esta vez ha llegado justo a tiempo – sonrió su pupilo, agradecido.

-Me alegro – devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hmph, aunque aumenten el número de escorias peleando no cambiará el resultado, nosotros venceremos – Obito y Madara se posicionaron a los pies de la estatua, con Zetsu al lado. Los Zetsu blancos creaban una barrera de soldados de muchos metros de largo frente a ellos.

Debido a los constantes ataques hechos y repelidos, el claro en el que estaban se había vuelto más grande, los parboles habían caído y les daban un campo más amplio para pelear.

-Ya veremos – Tsunade se adelantó.

-¿Lograste hablar con tu amiga? – Mei vio a Naruto.

-No, pero, apenas logre derrotarles, la buscaré – aseguró Uzumaki.

-Bien, en ese caso, déjanos a estos tipos de blanco y sigan con lo suyo – Onoki flotaba cerca de ellos.

-Gracias, ¡a la batalla, Bee! – Naruto estaba emocionado. Nunca espero contar con tantas personas apoyándole, creyendo en él, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Era una sensación grata, provocaba que su pecho se sintiera lleno de calidez.

-¡Vamos a ganar, y una oda cantar! – el jinchuuriki del Hachibi se precipitó a la par de Uzumaki.

-Ya vienen – Obito creó sellos – _si esto sigue así, no habrá más opción_.

-Pues recibámosles – sonrió malicioso Madara – ya se han acabado los juegos – empuñó su abanico.

-¡Venceremos! – gritaron ambos bandos al unísono.

.

* * *

.

En serio, siento mucho la demora. Los exámenes finales me dieron un tiempo bastante difícil en la escuela y, luego...mmm...pasaron cosas.

Bueno, estoy de vuelta, para, por lo menos traerles otros dos capítulos más (aparte de este) antes de que termine el año. Aunque creo que sería mejor dejarlo aquí, porque ya vi en que parte les dejaré y...ugh...

Ok, como sea, sólo esperen por ello.

Les dejo un adelantito del próximo capítulo: por fin alguien vuelve a la pelea. Creo que con eso es suficiente.

Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo de lectura a esta historia.

Nos leemos luego.

~o~o~o

 **Sadam Huseim:** listo, actualización hecha. Gracias por el comentario.


	59. Chapter 59

Un capítulo más.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 59: Kishasa Sale Al Campo De Batalla.

 ** _Las personas cambian por motivos desconocidos._**

Armas chocando. Gritos de auxilio, de dolor, de tristeza, de desesperación. Ninjas cayendo, levantándose. Médicos haciendo lo posible por ayudar. Amigos intentando unirse para terminar con aquella pelea entre el bien y el mal. Esa era la condición del campo de batalla de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi en su segundo y, esperaban, último día de contienda. Nadie ahí deseaba vivir una extensa y agotadora guerra como las anteriores. Nadie quería prolongar más aquel sufrimiento.

-¡Demonios! – Jadeó Naruto – ¡No puedo acertarle y los ataques que le acierto no le hacen efecto!

-Tranquilo, chico, no entres en pánico – habló Bee, deshaciendo su transformación.

-¿Por qué vuelves a la normalidad? – Naruto aún seguía en modo control de chakra del Kyuubi.

- _Necesito regenerar mi energía_ – dio la respuesta el Hachibi.

- _Débil_ – se burló Kurama.

- _¡Cállate! Dentro de poco tú igual necesitarás un descanso_ – espetó el toro-pulpo.

- _Hmph._

-¡Cuidado! – Sasuke usó su Susano'o para protegerles del ataque de elemento enton de Madara – tsk, ¡pongan más atención! ¡No estoy sólo para protegerles a ustedes, par de idiotas!

-¡Cierra la boca, Sasuke! – Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

-Hmph.

-Tal parece que las cosas blancas no pueden, ya no hay tantas y casi pierden – dio su punto de vista Bee mirando sobre su hombro.

-Sí, y creo que también ayuda que Hinata y Neji estén entreteniendo a Zetsu – convino Naruto viendo dónde los Hyuuga ponían en problemas al cara de planta, con ello el extraño ninja no se podía concentrar demasiado en mirar a sus clones.

-Kakashi igual está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo – le miraron peleando contra Obito, su excompañero.

-¡Katon: endan! – Madara dio otro ataque. Que molesto era.

-Tsk, a este paso, no podré mantener el Susano'o mucho más tiempo – se quejó el azabache, frunciendo el ceño y soportando en lo posible su técnica. Aún era un poco inexperto. No había dispuesto de tanto tiempo para explorar su potencial.

-Pues, salgamos – Naruto deshizo la transformación con forma de Kurama, quedando sólo rodeado por aquel manto de chakra amarillo y naranja.

-¿Sin una estrategia?

-Contra él la única estrategia es golpearle hasta que quede inmóvil o los del equipo de sellado puedan hacer su técnica – bufó Naruto, molesto.

-Hmph, ya que – Sasuke sacó su espada. Aún le sorprendía que Naruto pudiera pensar de manera estratégica…o, de mínimo, lógica y, hasta cierto punto, calmada. Akatsuki, pese a todo, le había dejado enseñanzas bastante útiles.

-¡Ok! – Bee imitó al Uchiha menor sacando una de sus propias espadas.

-¿Al fin van a dejar de esconderse? – Madara alzó una ceja, divertido.

-¡No nos escondíamos, sólo pensábamos la mejor forma de patearte el trasero! – Naruto alargó su mano con el chakra de Kurama impregnado en ella y sujetó al hombre. Bien, eso funcionaba.

-¡Exacto! – Bee y Sasuke arremetieron con sus espadas.

-Hmph, eso no hace daño – Madara los lanzó por los aires con el Shinra Tensei, sin inmutarse. Esos ninja eran patéticos y estaban entrando en un estado de desesperación. Gran error en una guerra.

-¡Agh! ¡No podemos herirlo! ¡No podemos detenerlo lo suficiente para sellarlo! ¡Me estoy hartando 'ttebayo! – una gota de sudor se posó en la nuca de Sasuke. Retiraba parte de su pensamiento anterior.

- _Cálmate o menos podrás hacer algo, mocoso_ – aconsejó el zorro de nueve colas desde su interior.

-¡Aaaaahg!

- _Mira que algo bueno está pasando detrás._

-¿Mh?

-¡Wuuuujuuu! – el grito de alegría de Kiba hizo a todos darse cuenta de que los Zetsu blancos estaban vencidos.

-¡Lo hicimos! – gritó alguien.

-¡Nada como un buen trabajo en equipo! – oh, eso Naruto no lo esperaba escuchar.

-¡SÍ!

-¡Ja! No fue tan malo.

-Eso fue rápido – sonrió Kurotsuchi.

-Mh – asintió Akatsuchi, devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¿Lo hicieron? – Kakashi detuvo sus ataques para contemplar su alrededor por un momento – menos mal – suspiró, enormemente aliviado. Una carga menos con la cual lidiar. Aún si podía ver el costo, pues algunos ninja habían caído.

-¡Shaa! ¡Así se hace! – Sakura choco palmas con Ino.

-Buen trabajo, Chouji – felicitó su padre a un Akimichi delgado por el consumo de chakra y la pelea. Era una apariencia extraña de ver, tendrían que acostumbrarse. No estaba tan mal.

-Gracias.

-¡Sigamos así, podemos ganar! – una kunoichi de Kirigakure sonreía a un shinobi de Amewakure -la aldea de la lluvia se les había unido en un último instante diciendo que cumplirían con la última petición de su líder caída: ayudar a Naruto en todo lo que pudieran-.

-¡Sí! – respondió el ninja con otra sonrisa.

-Hmph, para que vean que la Alianza Shinobi no es débil – A hizo sus puños crujir, emocionado y serio. Un obstáculo menos, un paso más cerca de la victoria.

-Ahora solo queda derrotar a Madara y Obito – Juugo, aunque feliz, no dejaba de lucir serio – y Kabuto – murmuró tan leve que Karin apenas pudo escucharlo. Ella frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo del aprendiz de Orochimaru.

-Esto cambia las cosas. Creo que es hora de que salga a pelear – comentó Obito más para sí mismo que para el hombre contra quien peleaba. Tendría que usar aquello si no quería involucrar de nuevo a la estatua Gedo y arriesgarse a que sufriera daño, aunque bien podría transformarla, pero para eso aún faltaba algo de tiempo y quería tener a todos los bijuu bajo su dominio.

No iba a arriesgarse. No estando tan cerca.

-¿Ah? – Kakashi se cubrió de una patada que iba directo a su rostro poniendo sus brazos como escudo, retrocediendo en el acto.

-Dejaremos esto para después, Kakashi – Obito se subió a la estatua Geduo con un salto – si es que sobrevives – murmuró haciendo que la estatua retrocediera algunos metros, provocando temblores con sus movimientos.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – los ninja entraron en pánico.

-¡¿Por qué esa cosa se mueve?! – Suigetsu miró a Karin aferrada a su brazo.

-¡Que no me veas! ¡No sé nada! – respondió enojada pero sin soltarlo, eso no le daba muy buena espina.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Lo hará ahora? – Zetsu miraba todo de reojo.

-¡Te tengo! – Neji lanzó un golpe de palma abierta. El sujeto doble cara lo esquivó por poco. Tenía que admitir que esos ninja compartían el espíritu persistente de Naruto.

-¡Haa! – Hinata llegó por detrás e intentó con otro ataque similar al de su primo, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Son molestos como mosquitos – dijo la parte Negra.

-Pero entretenidos – sonrió la parte Blanca.

-Como a ti no te han tocado los golpes.

-No podías dejar que me pegaran mientras los otros Zetsu continuaran en pie, no es mi culpa.

-Mmm…

-¡Madara, Zetsu, retírense, es hora! – gritó Obito desde su lugar en el hombro de la estatua.

-Jeh, realmente lo hará – sonrieron los Zetsu, retirándose por la tierra con rumbo hacia la guarida. Debían volver y vigilar en persona a los que se habían quedado. Con las cosas como iban corrían peligro quedándose ahí. Además, a la parte negra le preocupaba que hubiera más interferencias con los planes.

-Hmph – Madara deshizo el Rinnegan, guardó su abanico y se montó en el otro hombro de la estatua, mitad inconforme por tener que recibir órdenes, mitad interesado en lo que vería.

-¿Qué piensan hacer? – preguntó Mei mientras los ninja volvían a reagruparse, quedando varios metros detrás de Naruto, Bee, Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura. Neji y Hinata corrieron a reunirse con la comitiva.

-Ni idea, tengan cuidado – el Ninja Copia estaba algo cansado y con heridas. Pelear con el que fuera su compañero de equipo había resultado más duro de lo que esperaba. Definitivamente Akatsuki sabía explotar el potencial de sus integrantes.

Varios ninja médico comenzaron a aprovechar esos valiosos segundos de descanso y confusión para sanar heridas, tanto leves como graves, tantas como les fuera posible. Kurama se encargó de regenerar su chakra, dejando a Naruto, por el momento, sin el manto del mismo; esperaba que no tuviera inconvenientes con ello, aunque una parte de él le decía que eso sería imposible.

-¡Naruto! – Obito hablaba de nuevo con su tono de voz autoritario – ¡Ríndanse y todo terminará bien para todos! – dio su advertencia.

-¡Jamás! – gritaron varios ninja, incluido el líder de la alianza.

-¡Es su última oportunidad, yo tampoco quiero llevar esto al próximo nivel! – en el fondo era cierto por diversos motivos.

-¡Mejor ríndanse ustedes! ¡Con todos peleando codo con codo venceremos! – sonrió Uzumaki, infundado valor y confianza.

-No sabes lo que dices, es imposible para ustedes ganar, no a menos que esperen un milagro – Madara cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡Tenemos el milagro de la Alianza Shinobi! – sonrió tanto como pudo Uzumaki, dando más y más valor a todos los presentes. Sus amigos cercanos sonrieron. Ese era el efecto que Naruto podía llegar a tener en las personas. Ese era el efecto del Naruto que Akatsuki no le había logrado arrebatar y bajo el cual, incluso, habían caído. Era el efecto del Naruto que recordaban, el que querían.

-No es suficiente – rebatió Obito.

-¡No importa! ¡Lo intentaremos! – Alzó un puño el joven jinchuuriki – ¡No dejaremos nuestro mundo en tus manos, dattebayo!

-Este mundo está podrido, ¿por qué defenderlo? Todo está corrompido.

-No está podrido.

-Guerras, caos, muertes, dolor, angustia, no hay algo bueno en este mundo, la esperanza está muerta.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Aún existe la esperanza! ¡Sólo basta con ver lo bien que hemos podido convivir todos juntos para darse cuenta de que aún existe! ¡Existe en este mundo! ¡Y este mundo será salvado 'ttebayo!

-Tonterías – Madara comenzaba a hartarse, ese chiquillo le recordaba tanto a su antiguo rival y amigo: Hashirama Senju. Eso era molesto en extremo, ¿es que siempre tenía que haber un tonto optimista que no podía ver lo que era evidente?

Obito cerró los ojos, suspirando:

-Te he dado una última oportunidad, les he dado una última oportunidad para entregarnos a los jinchuuriki y vivir, pero no la han tomado – abrió los ojos lentamente, dándoles una mirada penetrante – ¡Ahora sufran las consecuencias! ¡Sientan el verdadero poder de Akatsuki! ¡Contemplen…! – Todos se tensaron, a la espera de lo que sea que ellos decidieran lanzarles, – ¡…AL ARMA MÁS PODEROSA DE TODAS!

-¿Arma…?

-¿…Más poderosa?

-¡KISHASA, SAL Y PELEA POR NUESTRAS METAS!

-¿K-Kishasa-nee? ¡¿Kishasa-nee un arma?! – Uzumaki apretó los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevían a llamar a una persona un arma? ¿Cómo se atrevía Obito a usarla de esa manera? ¿No se supone que eran familia? ¿No se supone que ellos…que ellos la querían tanto?

-Como usted ordene, Obito-sama – la voz impreganada de frialdad provino de los pies de la estatua, a donde las miradas se dirigieron.

¿En qué momento…?

-¡Kish! – Naruto sonrió, feliz, más su sonrisa se congeló y desvaneció a los pocos instantes – ¿Kishasa? – el silencio se hizo presente. Los shinobi que poco sabían se mostraron cautelosos.

-La misma – la chica dio unos pasos, saliendo de la sombra de la estatua y quedando delante de sus enemigos. Naruto se quedó completamente sin habla, solo mirándola escrutadoramente. ¿En verdad esa era ella? ¿Esa era su excompañera alegre y revoltosa? ¿ESA?

Kishasa ya no lucía alguno de sus tradicionales vestidos infantiles; ahora usaba unos shorts negros ajustados hasta la mitad de los muslos de los cuales colgaba una cadena plateada del lado izquierdo y dentro de ella descansaban los anillos que antes pertenecieran a los Akatsuki caídos, una blusa de tirantes negra con estampado de nubes rojas, sandalias ninja, guantes ninja que dejaban al descubierto los dedos de sus manos y el esmalte negro sobre sus uñas; su estuche de armas atado a su pierna derecha; su bolso ninja reposando del mismo lado; la correa de la espada de Itachi atravesaba su pecho; su cabello atado en una coleta alta dejando solo un flequillo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo y parte de su rostro, junto con otra porción rebelde de cabello delante de su oreja derecha, los peculiares mechones de colores morado y blanco aún eran visibles; sus ojos delineados por una profunda marca negra debajo de ellos. Las muñequeras que siempre cargaba, ya no estaban en su sitio.

Se veía más delgada, más pálida, ya no de ese tono entre café y crema, ya no de ese tono claro, sólo…pálida; sus labios y mejillas ya no tenían color. De hecho, nada en ella parecía tenerlo, inclusive su cabello se miraba más opaco, al igual que sus ojos con esas notorias ojeras bajo el delineador. No se parecía en nada a aquella molesta niñata llena de energía y que siempre estaba rodeada de esa extraña aura que a Naruto hacía sentir en casa, sin embargo, aun parecía una niña, con su cuerpo de apariencia frágil y esa mirada perdida, aun parecía una niña.

¿Pero qué diablos le habían hecho?

-¿Q-Qué te paso? – logró tartamudear Naruto, saliendo de su sorpresa inicial.

-Nada, nada en absoluto – ah, su voz también carecía de color, de vida.

-¡Por amor al cielo, Kish! ¡Estás más pálida y delgada, si es que eso es posible! ¿Qué es esa nueva ropa? ¡Mírate, ni pareces tú! – dijo Naruto, alarmado, alterado, montando un millón de crueles escenarios que dieran una explicación de porqué su excompañera tenía esa apariencia.

-Pero soy yo, soy Kishasa – la menor continuó con su andar lento y pausado – soy quien hará los sueños de Akatsuki realidad, soy quien los capturará, soy quien va a terminar con esto – la voz sonaba tan fría, tan distante. Como cuando recién los de Konoha y Suna se reencontraron con Naruto y él les habló con tanta crueldad. Hasta parecía un deja vú.

-Kishasa – murmuró Gaara con la mirada triste, llamando la atención de más de uno de sus camaradas.

-Gaara-sama – susurró, preocupada, una chica de cabellos cortos y castaños a su espalda.

-¡No juegues, Kishasa! – Naruto dio unos pasos – ¡déjate de juegos y ven conmigo!

-¿Dejarme de juegos? ¿Ir contigo? – Ella se detuvo a unos metros de sus oponentes, sus ojos clavados en ellos, – primero, por muy divertido que sea ver la sangre correr, esto no es un juego, es una guerra, – hablaba con frialdad y un toque de cinismo que a más de uno hizo estremecer – segundo, ¿para qué habría de ir contigo? Es más, ¿a dónde iríamos?

-¡A Konoha! Ven conmigo para que la vieja Tsunade encuentre una cura para tu enfermedad, porque sé que estás enferma y que, si usas demasiado tus habilidades, mo… – no pudo completar la frase, solo apretó los puños. El sólo pensar en esa posibilidad dolía lo suficiente.

-Moriré, lo sé – completó la menor sin inmutarse – no tienes que callarte, a mí no me importa, a ti menos debería de preocuparte – su mirada era impasible – después de todo ya no eres parte de mi familia, traidor.

-¡Pero a mi me sigues preocupando como amiga! Y, ¡¿por qué lo dices de esa forma?!

-No tengo otra manera de decirlo – el viento soplaba tenuemente.

-¿En verdad no te importa morir? – Sakura le miraba con una mezcla de cautela y compasión, pero la niña no se amedredó ante ello.

-No.

-¡Kishasa! – Naruto no podía creer que una palabra tan pequeña le causara tal angustia y dolor.

-De todas maneras, no es como si fuese a vivir mucho más tiempo si no uso mi poder– Naruto apretó más los puños. No le importaba, ¿realmente no le importaba morir?

-¡Pero podrías salvarte! – gritó Naruto, ya desesperado.

-No, mi enfermedad es incurable, moriré de una u otra manera…y, francamente, prefiero que sea luchando por los ideales de Obito-sama.

-¡A la mierda Obito! ¡Sólo quiero que te salves! ¡Les prometí que te salvaría! ¡Les prometí a Deidara, a Itachi-san, a todos los Akatsuki que siempre vería por tu bien! ¡No puedo permitir que mueras, dattebayo! – quizá si Naruto hablaba sobre ellos ella lo pensaría mejor y…

-Promesas sin sentido, ellos sabían que mi deseo siempre fue el de protegerles y, aun así, murieron, se dejaron matar o sacrificaron sus vidas por una estupidez – los jinchuuriki y Sasuke notaron una chispa de dolor en los castaños ojos y todos los que podían ver notaron que apretaba una mano en puño.

-¿Una estupidez? ¡¿Una estupidez?! – Naruto dio otros pasos sin poder evitarlo, verdaderamente molesto – ¡No es una maldita estupidez el querer proteger a un ser amado! – Kishasa bajó la mirada y Obito se puso tenso, mirámdola con detenimiento.

-Por eso mismo, si no es una estupidez, entonces yo protegeré a los seres amados que me quedan – Fumetsu de nuevo alzó su vista – ¡Así tenga que matar a toda la Alianza Shinobi para lograrlo! – deslizó con lentitud un pie tras de otro, adoptando una sutil posición de ataque y defensa. SU posición de ataque y defensa. Obito relajó sus hombros ante ese movimiento.

-¡Kish, por favor! ¡No quiero pelear contigo! – Naruto ya no hallaba la manera de persuadirla. ¿Qué más podría decir?

-Pero yo si y, te aseguro, Naruto, que esta vez no te dejaré ganar solo por compasión o diversión – su mirada se hizo más sombría. Iba en serio. Naruto lo sabía.

-Kishasa…

-Es más, mira bien detrás de ti, hay varios ninja que, por mucha lástima que tengan de pelear contra una "frágil e inocente" niña, quieren matarme – lanzaron una mirada a los otros integrantes de esa contienda.

-No creo que…

-Puedo leer las mentes, Naruto, no lo olvides – recordó la menor, Uzumaki tensó sus hombros, – sé lo que piensan cada uno de los presentes, sé quiénes quieren matarme y quienes quieren "salvarme" – hizo comillas en la palabra para recalcar la ironía que para ella tenía, – sé que pediste tiempo para hablar conmigo e intentar convencerme de unirme a ustedes, sé que Deidara-senpai los contacto y que…te rogó por ayuda – de nuevo apretó el puño, molesta ante la sola imagen del ninja pisoteando su orgullo, – lo sé absolutamente todo.

-Entonces…

-…Pero no me conmueven, no logran convencerme; mi lugar está en Akatsuki, al lado de Obito-sama y las personas de MI familia que continúan con vida, no me voy a convertir en una traidora como tú…

-Kish…

-…Por tanto, en definitiva no iré contigo, no iré a Konoha, ni a Sunagakure o Amewakure – les lanzó una mirada fugaz a Gaara y a un ninja de la lluvia que conocía por ser de confianza para Konan-san – me quedaré en Akatsuki y punto – dio su sentencia.

-Kishasa, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas en quedarte con personas como ellos?

-¿Por qué? Ya te lo he dicho – la menor le miró a los ojos – porque son mi familia.

-¡Kishasa!

-¡Basta de tanta palabrería! – Madara llamó la atención de los shinobi – sólo acabales – ordenó.

-¡No te metas donde no te llaman! – Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada. Ojalá pudiera estar a solas con la chica, ojalá…ella accediera a su petición.

-Vamos niña, ya no quiero riña; ven con nosotros, te cuidaremos de otros – canturreó Bee, intentando sonar amigable.

-Kishasa – la voz de Obito se alzó por encima de todo para la menor. Era una advertencia para no seguir desperdiciando tiempo.

Tiempo. Cierto, ella no tenía tiempo.

-Ya lo sé, Obito-sama, Madara-sama – habló Kishasa antes inhalar por la boca, cerrando un momento los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir, mostrando que estaba decidida a pelear – _ya lo sé._

-Kish… – la mirada de Naruto mostraba todo su dolor, angustia, miedo, tristeza, mostraba todos sus sentimientos hacia la niña.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo otra opción – murmuró agachando un poco la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo y una sombra sobre su rostro le cubrieran.

Nadie pudo oírle.

-E-Este chakra… – murmuró un C asombrado.

-…Es impresionante – Ao sudaba, a esas alturas inclusive las personas que estaban en el edificio principal de la Alianza Shinobi se encontraban en el campo de batalla, a decir verdad solo los heridos de gravedad y algunos médico no estaban presentes.

Lo sabían, todos lo sabían. Esa guerra se decidiría en la batalla de ese día. Esa breve guerra acabaría con la victoria de alguno de los dos bandos en ese lugar.

-Da…miedo – Karin tragó grueso, poniéndose detrás de Suigetsu, a quien ya le estaba cortando la circulación del brazo, y Juugo – es aterrador.

-Está bien – se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Uzumaki, ¿ya no iba a insistir más? – pero…pero hagamos un trato, como cuando estaba con Akatsuki.

-¿Mh? – algunos alzaron una ceja. ¿Cuál sería el nuevo plan? Porque Naruto debía tener alguna especie de plan, ¿no?

-Si puedo derribarte por más de tres segundos me cumplirás un deseo; y mi deseo será que escuches todo lo que te tengo que decir con calma, sin que alguien interrumpa – Naruto y Kishasa se vieron a los ojos. La chica supo que él aún conservaba la esperanza de convencerla con palabras.

-Ella no tiene por qué cumplir con tales…

-De acuerdo – Kishasa cortó la oración de Obito, haciendo al hombre fruncir el ceño, molesto y preocupado a partes iguales, – si tú o cualquiera de su estúpida Alianza logran derribarme por más de tres segundos prometo que los escucharé. Aunque dudo que eso me haga cambiar de parecer.

-Bien – Naruto sonrió con la esperanza reflejada en su rostro a pesar de la última frase. Tomaría todas las oportunidades que pudiera.

-Kishasa… – llamó Obito, con una voz que sonaba molesta.

-No se preocupen, Obito-sama, Madara-sama, él nunca ha logrado vencerme cuando hemos peleado seriamente – su voz continuaba siendo inexpresiva, sin embargo, parecía completamente segura de sus palabras. Más de un shinobi fue sorprendido por esa frase.

-Ahora controlo el poder de Kurama al 100%, no al 60%, creo que eso puede servir – Naruto ya había recibido la información del zorro de que el chakra estaba regenerado casi al completo, dentro de poco podría entrar en modo biju de nueva cuenta.

-Te recuerdo que poseo las líneas sanguíneas de clanes extintos o ninja caídos y unas técnicas muy poderosas – Kishasa bajó la mirada, sonriendo con malicia. Si iba a hacer aquello, iba a hacerlo bien, sin titubear – incluyendo… – elevó la mirada, provocando nuevos estremecimientos, – ¡el Sharingan y el Rinnegan, además de mi nuevo Byakugan! – sus ojos adquirieron una forma extraña: las pupilas eran una mezcla del Magekyou Sharingan y el Rinnegan, las venas alrededor de sus ojos estaban resaltadas.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! – los miembros del clan Hyuuga sudaron.

-¡¿Cuándo obtuviste el byakugan?! – gritó un iracundo Hiashi.

-Cuando le robé su primer beso a Hyuuga Neji.

-No, imposible – musitó el nombrado, mostrando su desconcierto – ¿cómo…?

-Solo tuve que morderte sin que te dieras cuenta, beber tu sangre y curarte – alzó sus hombros, enfatizando lo sencillo de la tarea. Naruto entonces comprendió el actuar de su compañera en esa ocasión, aunque debió haberlo previsto. Que idiota había sido.

-Maldita – Neji sintió su orgullo herido.

-¡No importa! – Sasuke dio un paso al frente – nosotros igual poseemos el sharingan y el byakugan.

-Oh, pero mi sharingan no es cualquiera ya que…estos son los ojos de Shizui Uchiha – Sasuke palideció, reconociendo el nombre, – uno de los ninja más fuertes del tu clan extinto.

-¿C-cómo…?

-Uno de los ojos lo obtuve de Shimura Danzo, el otro Itachi lo intentó esconder en el interior de Naruto, pero yo se lo saqué antes de marcharme de Konoha – explicó sin prisas, buscando diversión en los rostros aterrados que algunos se permitieron mostrar.

- _Esta chica en verdad mató a Danzo-sama_ – Sai frunció un poco el ceño.

-Así que, veamos si son tan buenos como dicen – sonrió con una malicia inusual para Naruto, una malicia que él no había visto, – bueno, basta de tanta palabrería inútil, es tiempo de probar mi nuevo doujutsu: el Mugen no me (ojo infinito) – levantó ambas manos a los lados, liberando un Susano'o a su alrededor y sacando un pergamino, invocando cientos de papeles.

Los ninja de Kumogakure fruncieron el ceño ante el recuerdo de su enfrentamiento pasado. Sabían que sería un encuentro difícil.

-Imposible – Sasuke y Kakashi apretaron los puños.

-Le técnica de Tenshi-sama – sudó un hombre perteneciente a Amegakure.

-¡Venga, intenten derribarme! – invitó Fumetsu haciendo que los papeles adquirieran forma de flechas. Debía terminar con todo tan pronto como le fuera posible.

-Maldición – Naruto le miró, con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente y Kishasa…ella se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación: una exterminación total.

No tenía otra opción.

No había otro camino a su parecer.

No podía decidirse por otra alternativa.

No si deseaba cumplir su deseo.

No si deseaba salvar SU vida.

.

* * *

.

Ha llegado al campo de batalla alguien problemático.

¿Qué esperan suceda?

Si todo va bien, es probable haga una última actualización de ésta historia antes de finalizar el año.

Espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por darle algo de su tiempo.

Nos leemos luego.


	60. Chapter 60

Despidamos el año con una actualización bastante más larga que las anteriores.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 60: Confusión.

-¡Vengan! – Kishasa lanzó las flechas de papel contra los shinobi sin esperar un instante más. No había tiempo.

-¡Doton: Kabeiwa no jutsu! – los muros de rocas se alzaron, protegiendo a todos los posibles de forma temporal, inmediatamente la chica lanzó flechas de chakra provenientes de su Susano'o negro.

-¡Hyaaa! – varios muros cayeron y con ellos unos cuantos shinobi. Otros esquivaron los escombros.

-Hmph – Fumetsu recreó las flechas de papel y las dirigió de nuevo. Atacar a distancia era un plan eficaz al estar en desventaja numérica.

Desde el cielo no podrían llegar a ella fácilmente, aprovecharía para reducir sus filas todo lo que pudiera.

-¡Esquiven! – gritó A haciéndose a un lado y librando por poco una nueva flecha de chakra. La mocosa era problemática, él bien lo sabía.

-Niños – susurró la menor moviendo su mano derecha al frente y haciendo que los papeles, ahora con forma de shuriken gigantes, cortaran a los que estaban a su alcance – son niños peleando. No tienen mi experiencia – dijo, mostrando un semblante sereno. Su estrategia funcionaba bien.

-¡Cuidado! – Naruto saltó y puso a salvo a una kunoichi aliada.

-Gracias – las flechas y shurikens no se detenían.

-¡Quemen el papel! – gritó Tsunade. Kishasa alzó una ceja, alguien estaba teniendo una idea que se les debió ocurrir desde el principio.

-¡Katon: endan! – el ataque alcanzó el papel y éste se fue consumiendo.

Fumetsu leyó las mentes de los estrategas, ellos intentaban encontrar una manera de llegar hasta ella. Ataques a larga distancia serían usados, pero antes…

-Eso sólo es temporal – Kishasa continuó sin mostrar signos de preocupación en el rostro, sólo siguió disparando una flecha tras otra. Ataques a distancia y que los cansaran o sumieran en la desesperación.

La menor podía ver a los ninja intentando esquivar o contraatacar, algunos ayudaban a otros a ponerse a salvo. Sí, muchos no contaban con su experiencia en batalla.

-¡Te tengo! – Onoki se elevó por encima de todos y se preparó para lanzar su ataque, se preparó para evaporarla. Si Naruto no la había convencido, entonces sólo quedaba otra alternativa a su parecer. Uzumaki iba a protestar cuando Kishasa actuó.

-No lo creo – una lanza de chakra rozó el brazo del kage, deshaciendo la técnica. La maldita mocosa era veloz creando nuevas armas y previendo sus movimientos.

-¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! – A llegó por un costado e intentó golpear a la menor. El Susano'o redujo su avance y ella pudo darle una pata certera en respuesta a su imprudencia. Al parecer, los estrategas y los comunicadores no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

-¡Ahora! – algunos ninja de Kumogakure, inspirados por el actuar de su líder, fueron en pos de la jovencita. Que estúpidos.

-Basura – susurró Kishasa, sin saber si lo decía para convencerse o como insulto, sus ojos cambiaron un momento su forma – ¡Amateratsu! – las llamas negras invadieron los cuerpos de sus atacantes. Los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar.

Las flechas de chakra no dejaban de llover.

-¡AAAAAH!

-¡Demonios! ¡Sasuke! – Naruto, sintiéndose impotente, miró al Uchiha.

-¡Estoy en eso! – Sasuke activó su Mangekyou Sharingan y con él comenzó a absorber las llamas negras generadas por la niña. Menos mal que eso funcionaba. Kishasa ocultó una mueca de disgusto. La desventaja de haberle dado los ojos de Itachi-san al idiota de su hermanito.

-¡Rápido, curen a los heridos! – Tsunade y varios ninja médico tomaron a los quemados y se resguardaron tras otros shinobi y grandes muros de piedra.

-¡Que en serio sea rápido! – grito un ninja de Iwagakure.

- _Acaba con los kages –_ Fumetsu leyó el pensamiento de Obito, se limitó a verle de reojo y asentir.

Si eso deseaba…

-Claro, curen a los heridos – Kishasa desenfundó la espada de Itachi y desactivó el hombre de chakra, era una buena defensa, pero restringía su movilidad personal, – ¡mientras yo los asesino! – rápida, concisa, así fue ella, quien, en segundos, enterró la espada en el pecho de A.

El hombre ni siquiera la vio venir.

-¡Ugh!

-¡Brother! – Bee, con un tentáculo, le hizo a un lado. Ella solo saltó y evadió, poniendo distancia. La confusión generada anteriormente por la lluvia constante de flechas evitó que los ninja fueran a su encuentro de nuevo.

-B-Bee… – musitó el Raikage antes de cerrar los ojos, maldiciendo su debilidad. La mocosa había enfundado su espada en elemento futon.

-¡BROTHEEEEER! – un par de lágrimas surcaron las morenas mejillas.

-¡RAIKAGE-SAMA!

-¡A un lado! – Tsunade se prestó al auxilio.

-Oh, no, eso no – Kishasa evadió a unos cuantos valientes y fue por la mujer, cambiando de mano la espada y creando una lanza de chakra en la otra, lanzó esa arma y ésta alcanzó a Tsunade antes de poder siquiera llegar al lado de A, atravesándola en el mismo punto que al líder de Kumogakure.

El ataque se desvaneció en cuanto cumplió con su cometido.

-¡TSUNADE-SAMA! – fue el turno de los ninja de Konoha caer en pánico.

-¡Vieja! – Naruto salió de su estupor e intentó llegar a ellos. Kishasa era más rápida de lo que recordaba. Más letal.

-M-maldit… – Tsunade se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de A, creando un mayor charco de sangre a su alrededor. Fumetsu llegó primero que cualquiera y se puso cerca de ellos, activando de nuevo el Susano'o y, con un poco de ayuda del Shinra Tensei, alejó a los idiotas que se aproximaban.

Sin perder un segundo, permitiendo que su creación le protegiera, la chica lanzó cuatro pergaminos alrededor de los cuerpos y una barrea se instaló al instante. Naruto maldijo en su mente.

-Nadie se acercará a ellos – su mirada era fría.

-¡¿Cómo has podido, tonta?! ¡Nadie lastima a mi hermano, idiota! – Bee comenzó a transformarse, demostrando su ira. La simpatía que sentía por la niña y Naruto se vio opacada por su dolor.

-No puedo permitir esto – un nuevo pergamino salió disparado de la mano de Fumetsu.

-¡Viejo, esquívalo! – la advertencia de Naruto sólo distrajo a Bee. El pergamino dio justo al centro de la frente de Killer Bee.

-¡¿Qué?!

- _Otro pergamino de sellado. Bee, lo siento, ya no podré darte más energía_ – se disculpó el Hachibi. Esa niña, esa niña era alguien demasiado cuidadosa para su edad. ¿En cuantas batallas habría estado para adquirir tal habilidad? No quería saberlo.

-¡Kishasa, ¿por qué?! – Naruto había completado su transformación e iba por ella, estaba molesto y no sabía si consigo mismo por tener consideración ante ella, o con ella por no tener consideración ante las personas con las que había convivido el tiempo suficiente como para crear una especie de vínculo.

-Tú también, Kurama – musitó Kishasa creando un par de sellos y haciendo que otro pergamino quedara justo frente a Naruto durante su avance.

-¡Demonios, no! – Naruto esquivó el pergamino, sin embargo, un segundo papel salió de la nada – ¡no voy a caer tan fácil! – lanzó un mini rasengan a tiempo para consumir el papel.

-Eso ya lo sé – susurró Kishasa, sin moverse. Del suelo emergieron otros papeles y del cielo descendieron otros más.

-¡Naruto, cuidado! – la advertencia llegó tarde. Naruto no pudo esquivarlos todos.

-Sellado – el modo biju se esfumó en un parpadeo.

-Diablos.

- _Esa niña da más problemas de los que pensé_ – Kurama se acostó en el interior de su portador – _mocoso, he quedado igual que el Hachibi, no puedo darte algo de poder, ahora estás sólo. Suerte_ – dijo con una sonrisa zorruna. Sonrisa que, en el fondo, deseaba suerte de verdad.

-¡¿Qué?! – Uzumaki apretó los puños – Kishasa… ¡NEEE! – gritó con la frustración emanando por cada uno de sus poros. Ella iba demasiado en serio si se tomaba la molestia de sellar a los bijus restantes.

Además de jugar sucio al reducierles el poder de ataque y defensa.

-Cuatro problemas menos, dos kages menos, faltan tres – Fumetsu se alejó del campo de protección, que permaneció activo, y fue por los restantes, concentrando sus ojos en la otra mujer de alto rango. Corrió en su dirección lanzando ataques al azar, dagas de chakra salían de sus manos, distrayendo a los shinobi.

Naruto se percató de la dirección en la que ella iba.

-¡Protejan a la Mizukage! – la advertencia de Uzumaki llegó algo tarde, Mei se encontraba bloqueando con sus brazos la espada de Itachi que perforó la carne sin problemas hasta llegar a su pecho.

-¡NOOOO! – Choujuro y Ao gritaron con desespero al lado de otros cuantos ninja. Otros más cayeron presa de la distracción y los ataques de chakra.

-Una menos – Kishasa escribió un kanji en el cuerpo de la mujer con su sangre y lo arrojó dentro de la barrera – faltan dos – con una sonrisa maliciosa pasó su lengua por el filo de la espada y tomó la sangre.

-¡Maldita sea! – Naruto lucía frustrado.

-¡Los vengaremos! – La valentía volvió a los cuerpos de los integrantes de la Alianza – ¡Katon: endan!

-¡Mizzurampa! – la ola chocó contra el fuego, creando una cortina de vapor.

-¿Cómo sabías que…?

-Leo mentes, no lo olviden – rió Fumetsu, aparentemente divertida, al instante en que golpeaba o cortaba a quien se metiera en el camino, aprovechando la cortina de vapor, dejando sangre y gritos a su paso.

-¡Shaanarooo! – esta vez Sakura fue por ella.

-Patética cosa rosa, eres demasiado lenta – Kishasa esquivó el ataque y, tomándole de la muñeca, usando su propio impulso en su contra, la giró sobre sí misma y lanzó contra otros, derribando a todos cual perfecta chuza.

-¡Sakura! – Sasuke miró a una y otra alternativamente. Fumetsu se encontraba esquivando shurikens y kunais – maldita niña, ya verás – Sasuke igual empuño su espada y fue tras ella. Naruto estaba concentrando chakra tan rápido como podía.

Alguien se preguntó porqué de pronto ella había dejado de atacar a distancia. Aunque eso, sin duda, era una ventaja, ya habían caído decenas.

-¡No, Sasuke! – Karin temió por su amigo al verle correr al encuentro de la menor.

-Tsk, ayudaré – Suigetsu se le unió, era una guerra, no podía esperar sobrevivir sin llevarse algunos rapones. Esperaba que sólo fueran eso, raspones.

-Supongo que… – tragando grueso Omoi les siguió el paso, junto con otros usuarios de espadas. Cuando estuvieron a milímetros de tocarla…

-¡Shinra Tensei! –…salieron volando.

-A este paso seremos vencidos – Juugo había evitado que algunos ninja fueran heridos por las peculiares armas que usaba la jovencita gracias a su brazo transformado.

-No hay que ganar, solo derribarla por al menos tres segundos – Ino trataba una herida en Lee, causada por una de las espadas mal dirigidas. Comenzaba pensar que la mocosa esa las había controlado con hilos de chakra, o quizá sólo era su condenada suerte.

-¡Cierto! – animó el joven entusiasta.

-¡¿Qué tal esto?! – Tenten saltó y extendió su pergamino liberando docenas de armas.

-¡Y esto! – gritaron otros ninja seguidos de unos más.

Ya no había forma de que se quedaran pasmados sólo observando la masacre. Todos sabían que esa chiquilla tenía que ser detenida de un modo u otro, así como sabían que ella sería una firme barrera entre la Alianza y los Uchiha que sobrevivían de Akatsuki. Derribarla no era una opción, era una necesidad.

-¡Katon: Haisekishou! – las cenizas provenientes de otros shinobi rodearon el cuerpo e hicieron explosión.

-¡Es derribarla, no matarla! – Naruto se enfadó, completando el modo sabio. A lo lejos escuchó a alguien decirle que era lo mismo.

La cortina se dispersó, mostrando al sujeto de chakra negro. Oh, claro, Naruto era quien estaba subestimando a su excompañera y él, de entre todas las personas ahí presentes, debería ser quien mejor comprendiera que ella no caería tan fácilmente, era él quien mejor conocía su poder, su destreza en el campo de batalla.

Su experiencia adquirida por las ridículamente peligrosas misiones que Akatsuki asignó a sus miembros. Aún si a ella solían darle las más sencillas.

-¿Es todo? – Kishasa se encontraba tranquilamente dentro del Susano'o. Los shinobi apretaron los puños.

-I-imposible, ni un rasguño – Karui sudó frío, sin notar que, aunque leves, algunas heridas se estaban curando, manteniendo así la apariencia de la niña invencible.

Nuevas gigantescas flechas de chakra comenzaron a llover, destruyendo más aquel campo de batalla. Fumetsu, con gesto impasible, halaba de aquel arco imaginario y dejaba salir sus armas. No les podía dar un descanso y dejar que los comunicadores pudieran hacerles llegar una estrategia.

Debía mermar sus fuerzas tanto como fuera posible.

-¡Y un carajo! – Sasuke hizo aparecer su propio hombre de chakra y cubrió a todos los que podía con su escudo. La fuerza del impacto era mayor que con las flechas generadas por Uchiha Madara, ¿se debía a aquel extraño doujutsu?

La arena de Gaara también hizo de escudo.

-Su poder es impresionante – Madara estaba sentado, cruzado de piernas, sobre el hombro de la estatua, mirando el espectáculo, divertido.

-Mh – asintió Obito – _sin embargo…_ – estaba preocupado. Jamás había visto a Kishasa usar el Susano'o antes y eso, anudado a todo el chakra que estaba consumiendo en tan poco tiempo, le preocupaba, muy a su pesar, le preocupaba. En especial por usar ese doujutsu que solo un par de personas más en su clan habían podido completar tan perfectamente.

Igualmente le intrigaba el saber porque Kishasa no había puesto pergaminos de extracción en lugar de sellado a los jinchuuriki. Eso le habría dado la ventaja al poder invocar al juubi. Supuso que se debía a la precaución de que los biju pudieran hallar una manera de escapar estando fuera de los cuerpos de sus portadores.

Ocho flechas más cayeron antes de que Naruto, con toda la osadía del mundo y la ayuda de sus clones, se lanzara para intentar penetrar el manto de chakra.

-¡Kish! – se arrojó sobre el Susano'o, dispuesto a todo para detenerla, para salvarla.

-No te será tan fácil – de un salto Fumetsu salió del Susano'o y lo hizo desvanecerse – no lo será – esta vez le dio una certera patada de lleno al estómago. La más fuerte que el rubio había recibido nunca de ella.

-Mier…da.

-¡Waaaaah! – Bee entró con sus espadas, ya repuesto de la impresión generada por ver a su hermano caer, con intenciones de sacar al mismo de esa barrera que algunos ninja intentaban disolver sin mucho éxito. Y ellos que pensaban podrían hacerlo si alejaban a la chica la suficiente, que equivocados estaban.

Sus sellos eran únicos.

Una sola espada sirvió para bloquear las siete armas del jinchuuriki de Kumogakure, Kishasa era más rápida y certera que la primera vez que el hombre la enfrentó. Su destino fue el mismo que el de todo aquel que intentaba derribarla: el suelo. Killer Bee cayó al lado de un Naruto que tosía en busca de aire.

-¡Maldita! – Sakura lanzó un nuevo puñetazo.

-¡Hija de…! – varios de Konoha, Suna e Iwa fueron a por ella lanzando shurikens, aprovechando que el Susano'o había desaparecido por unos instantes. Ella simplemente los repelió de un movimiento de espada, creando una corriente de aire, y un codazo para Haruno.

-Dos más – repitió en un murmuro, saltando, guardando su espada y creando sellos.

-Esas posiciones de manos… – Ao, al lado del campo protector que ocultaba a los kages, volvió a sudar frío – ¡Cuidado!

-¡Youton: Youkai no jutsu! – la lava salió de la boca de la menor, derritiendo todo a su paso.

-¡Esa es una técnica de la Mizukage!

-¡Caliente!

-¡Diablos! – Naruto miró a los kages heridos. El grito de alguien le hizo ponerse en pie, como a muchos otros. A todos les dolía el cuerpo a horrores. La niña sabía donde pegar para causar gran dolor.

De suerte no los había matado…aún.

-¡Usen técnicas suiton! – recomendó alguien.

-¡Suiton: Suihashi! – el agua creo vapor, pero enfrió el campo de batalla. Para su desgracia, a Kishasa aquella cortina le fue de ayuda.

Un nuevo grito los puso en alerta:

-¡Viejo! – Kurotsuchi empujó a Onoki fuera del alcance de Kishasa.

-Estorbas – susurró Fumetsu.

-¡Youton: Sekkaigyou! – la cal producida por la kunohichi fue contra Kishasa.

-¡Futon: Koumo no jutsu! – contraatacó la chica a la vez que se movía para esquivar el ataque.

-¡Aléjate, es ácido! – Choujuro intentó prevenir a la joven de cabellera negra.

-¿Eh? – Kurotsuchi se despistó un instante, permitiendo una abertura. Temari extendió su abanico.

-Tu técnica es bastante interesante – Kishasa ya estaba a espaldas de Kurotsuchi, jalándola lejos del ácido, la ninja de Iwagakure abrió los ojos con sorpresa – ¿te molesta si la tomo? – enterró un kunai en su brazo.

-¡Hyaaa! – Kishasa tomó a la ninja del mismo brazo lastimado y la arrojó sobre otros, bebiendo la sangre y pisando tierra firme. En ese momento Temari logró dispersar el vapor.

-Ahora también tiene el youton de Kurotsuchi – Akatsuchi estaba pálido, no quería ni pensar en los problemas que aquello les traería.

-¡Mierda! ¡Por eso les dije que los de kekkei geikai se mantuvieran lejos de ella! – Naruto llegó al sitio.

-Mmm…su sangre no sabe tan bien como la de la Mizukage – sonrió Fumetsu con malicia, esquivando unos cuantos ataques y enviando a unos shinobi lejos con el Shinra Tensei, – pero me ha sido algo útil.

-Su-su flujo de chakra va en incremento – Hinata retrocedió un paso. Hiashi frunció el ceño, notando lo mismo, ¿qué clase de persona estaban enfrentando?

Kishasa iba a dar un paso para continuar con la masacre, cuando sintió su vista nublarse un poco. Maldición. Debía darse prisa.

-¡Hey, tú! – Señaló Onoki al pelirrojo kage ante esos preciados segundos de descanso – ¡Reacciona, ahora estamos bajo tu mando, lidera a la Alianza!

-Entendido – Gaara asintió.

-Secaré su arena, Kazekage-sama – se ofreció un usuario de futon al notar que el arma del líder había sido alcanzada por los ataques.

-Gracias.

-Gaara-sama, tenemos un plan que comentarle – Shikaku y Shikamaru se acercaron, cautelosos, atentos a los cambios en la chica. Esperaban que estuviera lo suficientemente distraída.

-Hablen – dijo mirando de reojo como la menor sacudía levemente la cabeza y les miraba de nuevo, con furia e impaciencia. ¿Por qué tenía tanta impaciencia?

-¡Kishasa, deja de pelear! ¡Si sigues te lastimarás! – de nuevo Naruto intentaba persuadirla viendo que se detenía. ¿Era parte de su plan el detenerse y darles un momento de descanso?

-Lastimarme, morir, no me importa – se encogió de hombros Fumetsu, lista para proseguir. Más, necesitaba terminar con más shinobi; necesitaba obtener a los bijuu de una manera segura, la estatua Gedo, en su estado actual, no podría devorarlos tan rápido; necesitaba cumplir con las órdenes de Uchiha Obito.

-¡Ataquen! – el grito de guerra sonó, no dando oportunidad de más conversación. Los kunai con papeles explosivos se dirigieron a ella.

-Shinra – Kishasa extendió las manos, bajando la mirada – ¡tensei!

Las armas les fueron devueltas. Sasuke se interpuso, recibiendo el ataque por algunos; otros tuvieron que escapar por sus propios medios. Naruto creó clones con rapidez y estos repelieron con shurikens, desviando varios kunais. Fumetsu aprovechó la confusión para desvanecerse, reapareciendo en otro sitio.

-Estrategia – habló Kishasa con suavidad en el momento que llegó a espaldas de Shikaku – ¿llamas estrategia al vano plan de distraerme mientras Naruto y Killer Bee buscan la oportunidad para capturarme, o los del clan Nara intentan inmovilizarme con sus sombras y los de inteligencia intentan liberar mis sellos? ¿Esa es su gran estrategia? Patético, esperaba más de ti, ninja estratega.

-¡Padre! – Shikamaru alcanzó a ver como una espada de chakra atravesaba al hombre.

-Ra…yos…

-¡Shikaku! – gritaron sus amigos.

-¡Kish, no!

-Ahora – Fumetsu vio a Onoki por encima de su hombro – usted sigue – arrojó el cuerpo a Shikamaru y fue a por el Tsuchikage sin esperar más.

-¡ _Maldición! ¡No podré hacer el jinton a tiempo!_ – sudó el anciano intentando realizar su técnica.

-No te dejaré lastimar al abuelo – Akatsuchi se interpuso, creando un golem de piedra, varios ninja más buscaron impedir su avance poniéndose por delante de la creación.

-Hmph – Kishasa tomó de nuevo su espada y comenzó a cortar a diestro y siniestro, los gritos y exclamaciones de dolor salieron a flote. Un bello concierto a oídos de Madara, quien no dejaba de sonreír, fascinado por la masacre que una sóla chiquilla del clan Fumetsu creaba.

-N-nada la detiene – una mujer intentaba contener la hemorragia de su cuerpo.

-¡Haaaa! – Kishasa rodeó su espada con chakra y destrozó el golem, atravesando de paso a Akatsuchi.

-¡No! – todo sucedía muy rápido.

- _Posee la habilidad para alejar a sus oponentes antes de que puedan tocarla, es más rápida que la mayoría, sus ataques son certeros, no duda…demonios_ – Shikamaru sudó mientras dejaba el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo. ¿No había alguien que pudiera hacerle frente? Naruto no se veía capaz de herirla. ¿Acaso esa mocosa no contaba con algún punto débil? ¿Acaso no tenía algún punto ciego?

El cuerpo de Akatsuchi fue hecho a un lado y el arma atravesó al líder.

-Listo – dijo la chica, satisfecha.

-No lo creo – Onoki descendió de los cielos mostrando que el atacado era un clon de tierra – ¡ya te tengo! – su jutsu iba a ser lanzando con un objetivo exacto.

-¿Seguro? – ella llegó al frente de él haciendo ver que igualmente les había engañado con un clon creado entre tanta conmoción. Fumetsu enterró su espada en el anciano cuerpo.

-I-imposible – en un segundo Onoki se desplomaba con una herida sangrante, cayendo dentro de la barrera sin que alguien pudiera evitarlo.

-Queda uno – Kishasa probó la sangre que se quedó en su mano.

-¡Me lleva el demonio! ¡Ahora igual tiene el elemento jinton del viejo ese! – Karui señaló el cuerpo y luego a la niña.

-¡Kishasa-nee, te estas forzando demasiado! ¡Deja eso permítenos ayudarte, dattebayo!

-¡Ya deja de intentar salvar a la mocosa esa! ¡Sólo ayúdanos a derribarla! – gritó un ninja, contraatacando con otros tantos. Naruto no supo que hacer.

La chica esquivó dragones de agua, columnas de tierra y dos tigres de relámpago negros, cortesía de Darui, antes de poner los pies en la tierra.

-¡Ahora! – nuevos ataques de todo tipo se dirigieron al cuerpo.

-¡Kaitten! – la rotación se dio, dejando a los ninja, en especial a los del clan Hyuuga, anonados. En serio poseía el byakugan y sabía usarlo.

-Interesante – Madara sonrió de medio lado – sin duda alguna, interesante – Obito le miró de reojo y alzó una ceja, ¿tan feliz le hacía ver eso?

- _Vamos, Kishasa, date prisa._

.

.

.

-Bueno, ¿estás o no con nosotros? – interrogó Kisame a un pensativo Zetsu blanco. Kabuto se hallaba a su lado en esa habitación apenas iluminada por unas velas.

Zetsu blanco los miró ladeando la cabeza, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, pensativo. Observó el pergamino donde su mitad negra se hallaba sellada. Al final se limitó a encoger sus hombros y asentir.

-Sí, estoy, no veo porqué no.

-Perfecto, en ese caso… – el espadachín vio por encima de su hombro –…es hora de ir.

.

.

.

-¡Te tengo! – Sasuke atravesó a Kishasa con su espada Chidori, el clon de agua mojó su cuerpo.

-No lo creo – el hielo se hizo presente en el cuerpo del Uchiha, deteniéndose antes de llegar a su cara, – no te mato únicamente porque eres el hermano menor de Itachi-san – comentó pasando a su lado.

-¡Va por el Kazekage! ¡Protéjanle!

-¡ENTENDIDO! – comprendían que era lo que tenían que hacer, lo que intentarían hacer.

-¡Gaara, detrás de nosotros! – Temari y Kankurou le protegieron sin que el pelirrojo pudiese objetar.

-¡Kishasa, detente! – Naruto se puso enfrente, igual que Killer Bee. A pesar de no estar transformados harían su mejor esfuerzo. A pesar de tener un montón de dudas en su cabeza, Naruto sabía que eso era una batalla, no, una guerra, que no se podían permitir perder.

-Hmph – con gesto impasible Kishasa los saltó y golpeó para alejarlos, igual que a cuanto shinobi se interponía en su camino. El Shinra Tensei se hacía presente nuevo, igual que numerosas ahujas de chakra y ¿hielo?

-Kishasa-chan yo no… – Omoi dudó al final y no pudo acertarle. Ella con sencillez lo tiró a un lado. Obito notó ese gesto condescendiente.

-No…no puedo…yo… – Hinata también detuvo su ataque al mirar los ojos de la niña, negando mentalmente y recibiendo el mismo destino que el shinobi de Kumogakure.

-A un lado – gruñó Fumetsu entre dientes, abriéndose paso con la espada de Itachi, hasta que Karui y Suigetsu lograron quitársela de las manos en una hábil maniobra lograda con ayuda de unos aliados.

-Sin tu arma no eres nada, mocosa – la kunoichi pelirroja de Kumogakure alzó su katana para atacarle.

-¡Te tenemos! – Suigetsu hizo su movimiento.

-Hmph – Kishasa, haciendo gala de su agilidad, evitó los ataques – ¡juuken! – tanto Karui como Suigetsu volaron lejos, cayendo sobre algunos aliados.

-¡Demonios!

-¡Eres mío! – Kishasa creó una espada de chakra para eliminar a su último obstáculo: Temari y Kankurou. La arena de Gaara disminuyó el impacto del juuken salido de la mano izquierda de la chica, sin embargo, el ataque sorpresa había logrado su cometido: sus hermanos cayeron.

Todos caían. La niña era imparable.

La arena se erigió frente al último kage en pie, creando una barrera. Kankurou, desde el suelo, intentó herir a Kishasa con una de sus marionetas, destruida y anulada en un segundo por la chica, quien controlaba tan bien esa técnica como Sasori. Kankuro se dio una bofetada mental. No había podido vencer su habilidad.

-Idiota – Kishasa se abrió paso a través de la muralla de arena con su arma de chakra y el Shinra Tensei.

-¡Gaara! – Naruto intentó llegar o sería demasiado tarde.

-Es el fin de los kages – susurró Obito.

-Mh – Madara sonrió de medio lado. Ambos estaban complacidos con lo que veían.

Gaara vio venir la espada directamente hacia él, entonces…

….Entonces los recuerdos asaltaron cierta mente. Pasaron en fracción de segundos. Las sonrisas, los sonrojos, los besos y abrazos, las bromas. Todo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en ese momento?

 _-¿Si te pido algo me lo darías? – dijo de pronto; Gaara dudó un segundo, sólo uno, antes de asentir._

 _-Siempre y cuando no dañe a otros, con gusto – él estaba de brazos cruzados y erguido, la briza mecía sus cabellos dándole un aire pacifista._

 _Su compañía le tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir segura, le daba ánimos. Era como con los Akatsuki o…con él._

 _-Un abrazo – susurró con la voz apagada y ronca, bajando la vista. Eso se lo habría pedido a Naruto, pero Naruto no estaba en condiciones para también lidiar con su dolor. Sabaku se desconcertó un momento._

 _-¿Disculpa?_

 _-Quiero que me des un abrazo – continuó en un susurró y con los ojos llorosos. El kage descruzó sus brazos, poniendo un gesto de sorpresa. ¿Acaso ella, ella le pedía a él que le abrazara? ¿Por qué? – ¿me lo das? – Ella se giró sobre la barra, quedando cara a cara con el kage._

 _-Am…yo… – al ver la contradicción del joven Kishasa suspiró y, con la cabeza gacha, bajó de la barandilla, poniendo sus pies en el suelo:_

 _-Olvídalo, no debí pedirlo – su suave susurro y el estado en el que estaba le hacía ver tan frágil e indefensa. Tan como la casi niña que era. Ese dolor en sus ojos, ese sufrimiento. Él los conocía._

 _Ella iba a avanzar para irse cuando sintió unos cálidos y protectores brazos rodeándole._

 _-Bien – le dijo viendo hacia el cielo. ¿Por qué de pronto sus mejillas se sentían calientes? Kishasa abrió los ojos por lo repentino del gesto antes de cerrarlos y corresponderle:_

 _-Gracias – él no se esperó que Kishasa le correspondiera el gesto, abrazándose con fuerza a la espalda del kage, apretando sus ropas._

 _Escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, aspirando un aroma peculiar pero agradable. Kishasa sonrió un poco, notaba el rápido latir del corazón del líder de Sunagakure, que le arrullaba, y sus atolondrados pensamientos. Él respiró, intentando relajarse. Tendrían que quedarse otro rato así, al menos hasta que ella se separase._

¿Por qué?

 _-¡¿Qué dices?! – Sakura iba a golpearla de nuevo, de no ser porque Gaara puso a la menor detrás de él._

 _-Basta – habló el pelirrojo ante la sorpresa de los shinobi._

 _-¡Quítate, Gaara! – ordenó Haruno._

 _-No – ambos jóvenes se sostuvieron la mirada._

¿Por qué?

-¡GAARA! – Kishasa abrió mucho los ojos ante el grito desesperado de Naruto. La espada se detuvo a milímetros del rostro de Sabaku.

-¿Q-qué? – Susurró, confundida – ¿qué? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Qué pasa? – Madara frunció el ceño al verla detenerse.

-No lo sé – Obito igual estaba confundido. Vio las manos de la joven temblar, ¿ella estaba dudando?

-Kishasa – el nombre escapó de los labios de Gaara.

-¿Por qué? – Fumetsu miró directamente a los ojos aguamarina – ¿Por qué no puedo…?

-¡Aléjate de Gaara-sama! – Matsuri y otra kunoichi de largo cabello negro lanzaron una patada contra la menor.

-¡No, esperen! – intentó detenerles el joven kage, advirtiendo ese atisbo de duda, ese atisbo de confusión que inundó por un momento los ojos de la chica. Acompañado de una chispa de dolor.

Kishasa tuvo que deshacer su arma para bloquear el ataque con ambos brazos, la fuerza del choque fue suficiente para hacerle retroceder.

-¿Le-le dieron? – el asombro se hizo presente en más de uno, incluidas las personas que le habían logrado golpear. Eso provocó que todos se detuvieran, sin saber si aquello era una especie de trampa o no.

-¿Por qué? – El murmullo de Kishasa pudo escucharse a la perfección, ella mantenía la cabeza agachada – ¿Por qué no pude…? ¿Por qué? – Alzó la vista, con su doujutsu activado – ¿Por qué no pude herirte? Se supone, se supone que todo era fingido – miró a Gaara a los ojos, no sin dejar de estar alerta a cualquier movimiento enemigo, – se supone que nunca me gustaste, que simplemente inventé que estaba enamorada de ti para evitar que te mataran por el bien de Naruto, de nuestros planes, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no pude matarte? – sus ojos mostraban la duda que le atormentaba.

-Porque, te guste o no, él te agrada – Naruto se colocó al lado de Gaara, aprovechando que tenía su atención, que se había detenido, – te agrada demasiado.

-No – ella negó, frunciendo un poco el ceño, – es el enemigo, no puede…

-Le pediste un abrazo cuando estábamos en Konoha, nunca hubieses hecho eso si no te agradara un poco.

-Me sentía mal por lo de Itachi-san…yo no…

-Kishasa – la voz de Obito de nuevo se imponía, debía imponerse, notaba el ligero temblor en los hombros de la menor – ¿debo de ser yo quien termine con esto? – la chica miró en dirección al hombre, preocupada en su interior. Él también había visto su duda.

-¡NO!

-Entonces, date prisa – ordenó Madara – mátalos y danos a los jinchuuriki.

-Sí, lo haré…sólo…denme un segundo – susurró lo último.

-Vamos, Kish, tu no quieres hacer esto, tú no deseas matarnos. Por favor, desiste y ven con nosotros; te protegeremos, te…

-No iré, no lo haré – ella cerró las manos en puños – no me convertiré en una traidora.

-Kishasa, por favor...

-Si no puedes matarlos, entonces…

-¡Puedo hacerlo, Obito-sama! – interrumpió la chica, apretando más los puños – puedo hacerlo, siempre puedo – dijo y, para Naruto y Obito, aquello sonó como si se tratara de un mantra.

-No te engañes, tus sentimientos…

-Mis sentimientos no te importan – Kishasa sentía su vista nublarse de nuevo, eso era malo, – si te importaran jamás habrías dejado Akatsuki – recriminó. Por el rabillo del ojo notó a algunos shinobi moverse con cautela. No necesitaba leer las mentes para saber que Shikamaru había planeado algo y que Inoichi e Ino lo habían comunicado.

-No era mi camino. Mi deber, mi elección es la de proteger este mundo shinobi y a mis cámaras, los ninja de la Alianza.

-Fumetsu, haz tu trabajo y deja de hablar – Uchiha Madara dio una nueva orden contundente.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca y déjanos conversar, dattebayo! – gritó Naruto con una venita en la frente y alzando el puño en dirección a Madara. Si tan siquiera ellos dejaran de intervenir.

-Madara-sama tiene razón…tú tienes razón, Naruto.

-¿Eh? – la miraron, confundidos.

-Ya es tiempo de que los juegos se acaben.

-¿Juegos?

-Quería pelear contra ustedes sin tener que matar a tantos, sin tener que usar mi poder al máximo, sin embargo… – su mirada se veía opaca –…creo que no fue la mejor manera de terminar con esto. No si quería que terminara pronto.

-Kish…

-Tendré que… – se detuvo a mitad de su frase al sentir dolor en uno de sus ojos, se llevó la mano al lado izquierdo de su rostro con prisa, aguantando un gemido – ¿Qué…? – la vista se le nubló al completo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Naruto se preocupó al verla agachar el rostro.

-Maldición – Fumetsu de nuevo dio la cara, sujetando su rostro en la parte del ojo izquierdo.

-Sangra – musitó Sakura al ver un hilo de color carmesí saliendo de entre sus dedos y otro emanando de su ojo derecho. Obito contuvo el instinto de bajar y pelear en su lugar al ver aquello, él ya no tenía corazón, ya no iba a hacer eso. Para él, ella era sólo un arma más.

-Kish, ¿qué…?

-¡Ahora! – ordenó Kitsuchi a unos cuantos ninja que seguían en pie, los cuales pusieron sus manos sobre la tierra luego de crear sellos, sacando de la misma algunos picos o grietas. Fumetsu se puso a salvo al instante dando algunos saltos y lanzando shurikens de chakra a los atacantes. Notaron que su puntería había sido errática por ese momento.

-Llegué al límite del Mougen no me – hablaba consigo misma en voz alta, sin dejar de mirar a sus enemigos, quitó la mano de su rostro y desactivo el doujutsu, – fue más pronto de lo que pensé – suspiró al pisar tierra – ahora… – en un segundo su semblante impasible cambió y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Un agudo dolor se instaló en su pecho y esta vez no contuvo un gemido – ¡agh! – Se contuvo de llevar la mano al lugar afectado y se limitó a cerrar un ojo con gesto de dolor.

- _Si no se da prisa llegará al límite de su cuerpo y ellos le derrotarán. Vamos, Kishasa, acábales ya_ – Obito apretó la mano en un puño también.

-Algo sucede – Naruto estaba serio – algo va mal – frunció el ceño.

-Me importa un comino, ¡de nuevo! – el shinobi de Iwagakure dio la orden y otra vez fue seguida.

-Demonios, ya no tengo opción – maldijo Kishasa esquivando y limpiando la sangre sin mucho éxito – debo terminar con todo cuanto antes – sus ojos de nuevo cambiaron cuando notó a los shinobi de corto alcance ir tras ella – a cualquier costo…

-Oh, no – Naruto entró en pánico una vez más. No, no, no, eso no podía pasar. No eso.

-Terminemos con esto – los ojos cafés de la chica se tornaron morados y adquirieron un brillo sediento de sangre.

-¿Qué pas…? – el ninja no finalizó su frase pues fue atravesado por un arma de chakra. Murió al instante.

-Es hora de matar – una sonrisa tenebrosa se asomó en el rostro de Fumetsu al tiempo que tiraba el cuerpo a un lado.

-¡Mierda, despertó a Shii! – dio la alerta Naruto.

-Perfecto, ¡ahora si estamos muertos! – Ino quería llorar, eso era lo peor.

Kishasa corrió en dirección a sus oponentes. Sai creó animales y gigantes de tinta para detenerla. Fueron hechos trizas en segundos.

-¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! – Kishasa reía con sadismo y diversión, golpeando fatalmente a quien se interpusiera – ¡Tú también muere!

-¡¿Qué hacemos, Naruto?! – gritó Kankurou.

-Yo…

-Morir – Fumetsu no dejó que Uzumaki hablara, no dejó que alguien pensara en algo bueno para detenerle, ella se coló por un costado del marionetista – ¡Solo morir! – rió como psicópata antes de atravesarlo con su mano, en respuesta a su pregunta.

-¡AGH!

-¡Kankurou!

-¡Me cansé! – Naruto estaba con el ceño fruncido – ¡No quería pelear en serio contra ti! ¡Pero veo que tendré que hacer lo que me pidió Deidara! – el joven se impulsó y fue tras ella. Era todo o nada, ahora lo sabía. Con ella peleando en aquel modo, no quedaba de otra. Ella se encontraba en un estado de frenesí donde no le importaba salir herida e iba a por todos.

- _Naruto, más vale que te detengas, ya no tienes mi poder, ella…_

 _-Es mi amiga, Kurama, y mi responsabilidad, ¡voy a detenerla y salvarla a como dé lugar!_ – Uzumaki sacó un kunai.

- _Obstinado como siempre_ – sonrió de medio lado Kurama en su interior.

- _Ayuda al chico, Bee._

 _-Ok, ok_ – Killer Bee siguió al shinobi de ojos azules.

Fumetsu se encontraba muy entretenida masacrando. Era más veloz y completamente letal. Era temible. Era imparable. Ella, ella no tenía rival en ese momento. Shinobis valientes caían a sus pies, los que intentaban huir de ella no llegaban muy lejos. Ella sonreía, satisfecha por poder divertirse tanto. A veces con sólo sus manos atravesaba el pecho de sus oponentes.

-¡Mueran, basuras!

-¡Dije que ya basta! – Naruto llegó y lanzó el kunai en su dirección, creándole una cortada en la mejilla a su excompañera.

-¿Ah? – la chica giró, solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara. Si ella era rápida, Naruto también. Bee fue tras ella y le sujetó pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil! – De un movimiento Kishasa le tomó por los hombros y lo azotó contra el suelo – ¡A mí no me tocas, estúpido! – una patada al estómago no se hizo esperar. Killer Bee escupió sangre.

-¡Bee-sama! – Kishasa sintió irritación al escuchar el grito y extendió la mano en una dirección incierta, ramas salieron del suelo, atravesando a los ninja.

-¡Basta! – Naruto logró sujetar a la chica.

-¡O me sueltas o te pateo el culo, maldito imbécil! ¡No soy la niñata que tanto quieres!

-No te soltaré, Kishasa.

-¡Kishasa no está disponible! – la menor se escabulló de su llave pegándole con su propia cabeza en la barbilla al rubio, luego le dio un codazo y lo lanzó hacia atrás – ¡y ya me harté de este jueguito! ¡ES HORA DE HACER UNA MASACRE DE VERDAD! – Shii, ya no Kishasa, sonrió, malvada. Dio el salto más alto que pudo, cuando iba cayendo colocó sus manos en cierta posición.

-Oh, no – los shinobi de Iwagakure sudaron con temor.

-Esa es…la técnica del viejo – Kurotsuchi estaba al lado de Akatsuchi, sosteniendo su propia herida y la de su compañero. Naruto se permitió mostrar terror, con el nivel de chakra de su excompañera ese ataque no sería una cosa de pocos metros, ese ataque bien podría…

-¡Maldita sea!

-¡ES SU FIN, BASURAS!

-¡NO! – lanzaron tantos ataques como pudieron, algunos ataques fueron repelidos por el propio chakra que ella emitía, los ataques que la alcanzaron, no le distrajeron ni un poco de su objetivo.

-¡MUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Shii rió con diversión y maldad reflejada en sus ojos ahora morados.

-¡CORRAN!

-¡KISHASA-NEEE! – Naruto gritó, buscando algo de conciencia por parte de quien aun consideraba una amiga. Un destello se creó y luego…

….Luego unas ramas aprisionaron pies y manos de Fumetsu, anulando la técnica. Justo a tiempo.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS…?! – Kishasa quedó confundida, quieta. Había un chakra que…

Oh, no.

-Pfff…por poco y no llegamos – los ninja que podían miraron al pie de esas ramas que servían como contención temporal de la aterradora chica.

-¡¿Zetsu?! – gritaron Obito y Naruto, ambos sorprendidos, uno con molestia y otro con cierto alivio.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?!

-Y que lo digas – respondió un joven de cabello blanco, arribando – vaya, esto se ha puesto bueno – dijo viendo la destrucción causada.

-¿Kabuto-nisan? – un ninja a lo lejos le reconoció.

-¿Ah? Vaya, un ex amigo – sonrió el shinobi con lentes.

-¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?! – Obito y Madara se pusieron el pie al grito del primero.

-¡MALDITA SEA!

-Oh, cierto, debo activarlo – Kabuto lanzó cuatro pergaminos al aire, los cuales se instalaron en diferentes direcciones, creando un cuadrado en el suelo, rodeando a cada shinobi de la alianza. El escudo de color azul cielo se mostró tiempo después. Obitó sintió una gota de sudor en su nuca. Esa técnica, ese chakra…

-¡¿Y esto?! – algunos hombres y mujeres se alertaron.

-Tranquilos, no deben de temer – Zetsu blanco hablaba mientras bajaban a una Kishasa que se revolvía, inquieta y furiosa, pero sin poder librarse de su prisión, hasta que quedó a centímetros del suelo. Podían escucharla gruñir.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡IDIOTA, SUÉLTAME!

-¿No debemos temer? – increpó Shino.

-¡MALDITA SEA, LIBÉRAME!

-Venimos en su ayuda – rio un poco Kabuto, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos e insultos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – no debían culparlos si más de uno se negó a creerles.

-¡LIBÉRAME, HIJO DE…!

-Eso, venimos en su ayuda – dijo Zetsu.

-P-pero, ¿por qué? – interrogó Naruto, confundido, bastante confundido.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡DÉJAME IR, CARA DE PLANTA! ¡SUÉLTAME, ESTÚPIDO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡CON UN CARAJO, SUÉLTAME!

-Ese no es un vocabulario que me gusta escuchar en ti, Ai – una nueva voz les hizo mirar a una lado de Kabuto.

Kishasa se quedó en silencio y sus ojos comenzaron a perder el tono morado poco a poco. En su lugar, un increíble angustia se pintó en ellos.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

No.

¿Por qué?

-Diablos – Obito apretó los puños, irritado y con algo de temor. Sí, sin duda esa era SU técnica. Ese era su chakra. Esa era su presencia.

-¿Mh? – Madara le miró de reojo y luego al campo de batalla. ¿Qué era todo ese escándalo montado de repente?

-N-no… – la voz de Kishasa regresó a la normalidad, pudieron percibir el temblor en ella, – no…tú…

¿Por qué?

-¿Quién…quién eres? – inquirió Naruto.

Fumetsu tembló.

No, no, no. Eso no podía ser.

Kisame venía avanzando con un cuerpo apoyado en sus hombros, él le sostenía por la cintura. A esa distancia y siendo prácticamente cubierto por su vestimenta, un pantalón azul marino y una chamarra manga larga con capucha negra en conjunto con unas sandalias ninja, el nuevo personaje era irreconocible.

-¿Yo? – La voz sonó con un toque de diversión – yo soy…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

* * *

.

Con esto terminamos las actualizaciones de este año en este fanfic.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y brindándome su apoyo, ya sea silenciosamente o no.

Espero que el siguiente año también se animen a continuar leyendo mis historias.

Sólo me queda desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo.

¡Nos leemos el siguiente año!

~o~o~o

 **Shey:** Kishasa tiene más de un secreto que te podría sorprender.


	61. Chapter 61

¡Estoy viva! ¿Alguien sigue por aquí? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, no importa, he venido con la continuación.

Les advierto: hay mucho drama.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 61: El Secreto De La Fidelidad De Kishasa: Ren Y La Historia De Los Fumetsu.

* * *

 _ **Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños o grandes secretos.**_

* * *

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡CÁLLATE! – Los shinobi miraban a la niña, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y gritaba cada que el nuevo personaje intentaba decir algo, intentando liberar sus pies y manos de manera desesperada – ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio!

-Yo…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – cuando finalizó su grito Kishasa jadeaba, recuperando el aliento.

-¿Ya terminaste con tu rabieta? – la voz sonaba molesta y divertida a partes iguales.

Kishasa no respondió, inhalaba y exhalaba de manera agitada. Ya no intentaba liberarse del agarre de Zetsu. Supo que era inútil, algún pergamino o algo por el estilo debían tener las ramas. Que…que frustrante, la habilidad de su clan vuelta contra ella.

-Obito, Madara, les informo que nosotros no podemos escucharles desde dentro de la barrera, aunque ustedes a nosotros si – dijo el nuevo personaje al ver a los hombres mover los labios – y todos pueden oírme porque este campo hace que los que estén dentro y fuera se escuchen a la perfección – aclaró dado el desconcierto de los que se encontraban más lejos y escuchaban todo como si estuvieran a sólo unos pasos.

Obito apretó más los puños. La prudencia en ese tipo de situaciones era algo que ellos compartían.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, dattebayo, ¿quién eres?

-Primero, dame un minuto – pidió el sujeto desconocido – Kisame…

-Claro – el hombre de piel azul lo ayudó a acercarse a la jovencita.

-¿Qué…?

-Shhh… – se vio una media sonrisa a través de la capucha. El sujeto extendió su mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Kishasa con suavidad – Shii, sal, por favor, tu trabajo ha terminado – dicho esto alejó su mano y una nueva silueta salió del cuerpo de Fumetsu.

-¿Otra mocosa? – la joven idéntica a Kishasa abrió los ojos, mostrando su color morado.

Una señal de Gaara fue suficiente para que nadie atacara.

-Tú – le reconoció la nueva existencia.

-Hola, Shii – la voz del sujeto sonaba calmada, amable. Shii cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, su semblante serio.

-Así que, ¿ya es hora?

-Sí, es hora.

-Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró – Shii dio una sonrisa burlona y divertida, quizá algo malvada.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Ai, Shii.

-Por nada, un placer. Ya sabes, era mi deber.

-Mh – asintió el sujeto y tendió su mano en dirección a la chica – es hora de que vuelvas a formar parte de mí, Shii.

-Claro, lo sé. Hasta nunca, tontos – Shii agitó su mano en señal de despedida para todo el mundo – cuídate, Ai – sonrió con una especie de dulzura en dirección a la que había sido su portadora durante mucho tiempo antes de tomar la mano del sujeto, desapareciendo poco a poco en el cuerpo del mismo.

-Muy bien, ya no entiendo que sucede – se quejó Kiba.

-No eres el único – murmuraron varios a su alrededor.

-Zetsu, puedes soltarla, Kisame, igual suéltame, por favor – los nombrados asintieron.

Las ramas fueron liberando a la menor, quien quedó en pie, mirando al suelo y con los puños apretados. Temblado. ¿De miedo, quizá? El tipo alzó una mano hasta hacer que ella levantara la mirada, sorprendiendo a todos: era una mirada que denotaba completo dolor e impotencia.

-Hola, Ai – esa sonrisa de medio lado se apreció de nuevo.

-¿P-por…?

-¡¿Ya nos dirás quién eres?! – Naruto perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, mandando, por sabrá el cielo que vez en el día, al demonio todo lo que había aprendido sobre autocontrol.

-¿Oh? Claro – el desconocido dio la media vuelta, pues le estaban dando la espalda a toda la alianza shinobi – yo soy…

.

.

.

-¡Debemos atravesar el escudo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! – Obito miró a Madara, lucía agitado.

-¿Por qué la prisa? Tengo cierta curiosidad sobre el recién llegado – el hombre continuaba con los brazos cruzados – deseo saber quién es.

-Créeme, cuando sepas todo querrás haberme hecho caso – sudó el pelinegro, provocando más intriga por parte de su acompañante.

-¿Mh?

.

.

.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

-R-repite lo que dijiste – tartamudeó Sakura.

-Mi nombre es… – el sujeto se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto un joven rostro que antes estaba un poco bronceado, labios rosados, nariz perfecta, pestañas rizadas, cabello negro un poco largo y…unos exóticos ojos cafés, demasiados parecidos a los de… – Ren Itajin Fumetsu, el hermano mayor de Kishasa Aishi Fumetsu, y la razón por la cual ella los ha estado masacrando – rió nervioso, irguiéndose un poco, mostrando su 1.75 de altura y unos cuantos músculos, antes bien definidos, debajo de su ropa.

-Qu-Qu… ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

-¿H-hermano? – Naruto tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Eso no lo esperaba, eso no…él no lo sabía.

-Sí, soy su querido hermano mayor – sonrió derritiendo a más de una kunoichi. Era atractivo, aún con esas delgadas ojeras y mirada un tanto cansada. Y su sonrisa era…encantadora.

-¡Espera! – Sasuke había logrado salir del hielo en que Kishasa le había mantenido por un buen rato – Deidara dijo que ella era la última de su clan, ¿acaso el mintió?

-Ah, sobre eso, es porque le pedí que no dijera algo a menos que estuviese seguro de que no me usarían para…lastimarla – acarició la cabeza de Kishasa con delicadeza – pero, cuando se los iba a decir tuvieron que correr – rió con esa voz varonil y cansada.

-Así que eso era lo otro que nos quería comentar – Uzumaki puso su mano debajo de su mentón, pensativo – ¡Un momento! Si eres su hermano mayor, ¿no significa que estás del lado de Akatsuki?

-Mmm…sí y no, no y sí – más de uno ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender – en realidad sólo quiero ver por la seguridad de mi hermanita – Ren le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Kishasa – es lo único que me interesa. Mientras ella viva y sea feliz no me importa estar del lado que sea – sonrió de medio lado. Naruto le creyó.

Kishasa tembló.

-Entonces… – la voz de la niña se escuchó apagada, molesta, – ¿Por qué? – Ella le miró, resentida, separándose de su abrazo protector, – ¡Si te interesa mi felicidad, ¿por qué saliste al campo de batalla?! ¡¿No entiendes lo peligroso que es para ti?! ¡¿No entiendes, oni-san?!

-¿Peligroso para él? – Gaara miraba la escena, preocupado.

-Porque me niego a seguir viendo cuanto te duele hacer esto, me niego a seguir sintiendo tu sufrimiento, Ai – la mirada de Ren se hizo dura.

-¡Yo no sufro por esto! ¡Sufro por ti! – su hermana le sostuvo la mirada, luchando por no dejar salir las lágrimas que escocían en sus ojos. Todo su esfuerzo estaba por ser en vano.

-Por mí, por ellos, ¿qué diferencia hay? Sufres y, por encima de todo, odio ver ese dolor en tu mirada, Ai, yo…

-¡Pues regresa a la guarida mientras termino con todo esto! ¡Así no tendrás que verlo!

-¡Lo veré cuando vengas a mí, ¿qué sentido tiene marcharme ahora?!

-¡Que no saldrás herido y podrás seguir viviendo!

-¡Moriré de todas formas, Ai! ¡Moriré, entiéndelo! ¡Ningún plan me podrá traer de regreso! ¡Moriré, lo sa…! – el chico se detuvo, no debió decir eso.

El silencio inundó de nuevo el campo de batalla, los shinobi quedaron en desconcierto, se miraban los unos a los otros, intentando comprender, absteniéndose de atacar hasta que Gaara lo autorizara. Sin dejar de mirar hasta el más mínimo movimiento por parte de sus…enemigos.

-Sí, lo sé…pero, pero al menos…morirás conmigo, a mi lado, tranquilo… ¡no quiero verte morir como a papá, mamá y los abuelos! ¡No quiero! – los ojos de la menor mostraron las lágrimas contenidas. Demonios, como dolía recordarlo. Como le estaba costando mantener sus barreras alzadas.

-Ai…

-Vete, vete y espera por mí en la guarida…pronto todo esto acabará, pronto podré ir contigo – Fumetsu bajó la vista de nuevo, buscando un control que sabía iba perdiendo.

-No, Ai, no me iré.

-¡Te digo que te vayas! – señaló en dirección a Obito y Madara.

-¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme? Tienes trece años, yo diecinueve; quien debe dar las órdenes soy yo.

-¡No me importa la edad! ¡Sólo vete!

-No.

-¡Vete, yo…! – la menor de nuevo sintió un agudo dolor. Esta vez no pudo contenerse de llevar la mano a su pecho y quejarse.

-¡Ai! – Ren se acercó a su hermana, preocupado.

-¡Kishasa-nee! – Naruto igual hizo ademán de aproximarse, pero Kakashi le detuvo. Podía ser una treta. Que todo estuviera tan calmado, que ellos decidieran ayudarlos, ya era motivo para sospechar de una posible futura traición.

-Kabuto – el joven con lentes se aproximó ante el llamado de Ren – revísala, ahora.

-No – ella intentó moverse.

-Quieta, no quiero que Zetsu de nuevo tenga que atarte – ante la advertencia por parte de su hermano Kishasa se detuvo, permitiendo que Kabuto le revisara – ¿y bien? – preguntó, ansioso.

-Ah, se ha excedido demasiado, sus conductos de chakra están casi en su límite, ya comienzan a dañar el corazón y los pulmones – dijo el médico luego de examinarla con ayuda de su chakra.

-¡¿Pero en que pensabas, Ai?! – el joven Fumetsu menó la cabeza de forma negativa, reprobando su actuar.

-En que tú vivirías – musitó Kishasa saliendo de en medio de ellos, alejándose, intentando mantener el poco control sobre la situación que le quedaba.

-Ai, yo…ya no…

-Ejem, ¿nos pueden explicar de qué va todo esto? – Kitsuchi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, deteniendo el drama que aquellos…hermanos provocaban.

-¡Eso! Porque ya no entiendo mucho, dattebayo – secundó Naruto.

-Ah, sí, perdonen – Ren de nuevo miró a los ninja de la Alianza – les diré que pasa.

-¡No digas una sola palabra más!

-¡Kishasa Aishi Fumetsu, basta! – Esta vez Ren sonó molesto – ¡No estoy para cumplir con tus caprichos siempre!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Guarda silen…! – Ren detuvo su frase, llevando ambas manos al pecho y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. A algunos ninja médico les sobresaltó lo que sucedió a continuación: frente a las miradas atónitas de todos Ren vomitó una cantidad alarmante de sangre para después comenzar a toser sin control Estaba en el límite.

-¡Aniki! – El enfado en Aishi pasó a segundo o tercer plano en un santiamén y ella se encontró de rodillas, sosteniendo a su hermano, llamándolo con desesperación, – ¡Aniki! ¡Aniki!

-Ah…otro inconsciente – suspiró Kabuto, yendo donde los Fumetsu, negando un poco. Hermanos tenían que ser.

-No, estoy bien – Ren alzó una mano, deteniendo el avance de Yakushi, intentando controlar la tos que persistía.

-Aniki, deja que Kabuto-nii te revise – Kishasa le sostenía por los hombros, incada a un lado de él, e hizo que se miraran cara a cara. Sus mostraban miedo, él sabía porqué. Sin embargo, debía jugar con eso a su favor. Era necesario, aún si las palabras que soltó a continuación fueron un golpe bajo:

-Sólo si me dejas hablar…sin interrumpirme – vieron a Kishasa morder su labio inferior y agachar la cabeza, dudando. Su hermano jugaba sucio.

-Vale, pero mientras hablas deja que Kabuto-nii te trate – cedió la niña, viendo al médico y poniéndose en pie, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y dándole la espalda a la Alianza Shinobi…a su hermano. No quería ver y, ser posible, tampoco escuchar.

-Hecho – ante el asentimiento Kabuto procedió a hacer lo que pudiera dadas las circunstancias. Ren se sentó cruzando sus piernas, un poco alejado de su propia sangre, que comenzaba a ser tomada por la tierra, con Kabuto de pie tras él, curándole, – bien, ahora sí, pregunten – invitó con una sonrisa sincera, viéndoles y limpiando la sangre de una de las comisuras de sus labios.

Con su barrera activa, mientras contara con suficiente energía, no debía temer a que Obito o Madara intervinieran.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – Shino fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Impido que Ai haga cosas de las que se pueda arrepentir.

-¿Por qué sales hasta ahora? – preguntó Shikamaru.

-Es obvio que porque estoy enfermo – señaló el líquido carmesí en el suelo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Usas las mismas técnicas que la mocosa?

-¿De dónde conoces a Obito? – las preguntas llovieron.

-Momento – Itajin alzó una mano, un tanto divertido, un tanto consternado ante la lluvia de interrogantes.

-Creo que es mejor si les cuentas la historia desde el principio.

-Tienes razón, Kisame – asintió Ren a la sugerencia – ¿pueden? – señaló a los "malos".

-Mh, Zetsu y yo donaremos de nuestro chakra para la muralla – ante las palabras de Kisame, Zetsu creó un clon de sí mismo, en ese momento extrañaba a su otra parte. Bueno, con eso debía bastar.

-Nos hace falta un integrante si Kabuto-chan te va a curar – dijo Zetsu, señalando que sólo podía tener otro clon con el suficiente poder para la tarea.

-Perdón – Ren tomó de su sangre en el suelo y creó sellos – ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Neky hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Ren-sama, nya! – La gatita lucía feliz de verlo – espere, ¿qué hace fuera de la cama? – ahora usaba un tono de voz igual al de Kishasa. Sonaba preocupada y molesta.

-Hola, Neky, por favor, dona de tu energía para mantener el escudo, luego…sabrás todo – Neky suspiró ante la evasiva de su invocador. Sabía que no obtendría mucha más información de su parte. Sus contratistas eran igual de tercos.

-Lo que ordenes, Ren-sama – la gatita y los hombres de dividieron para ir cada uno a un pergamino y donar su energía. Con eso debía ser suficiente, por el momento.

-Bueno, ahora sí, comenzaré, espero que ellos resistan hasta que termine, je-je – los ninja de la Alianza asintieron, guardando silencio a la espera de una explicación para todos esos hechos tan confusos, sin atreverse a bajar la guardia, mirando con cautela a la que, minutos atrás, los estaba masacrando, – como ya dije, soy el hermano mayor de Ai, mejor conocida por ustedes como Kishasa, en sí, soy más poderoso que ella, ya que, poseo todas sus técnicas, de hecho, le enseñé la mayoría, además puedo copiar toda técnica sin necesidad de beber de la sangre del oponente, como Ai necesita, y, a veces, muy raras veces y sólo cuando entro en un estado especial de meditación, puedo presenciar pequeños fragmentos del futuro.

-¿En serio? – Tenten sonó incrédula. Aquello parecía salido de una novela. Aquello era demasiado irreal. ¿En verdad existía alguien así de increíble?

-Sí – Fumetsu continuaba sonriendo levemente – aunque, por ese "magnífico" poder estoy sufriendo la enfermedad del clan Fumetsu desde hace cuatro años – la sonrisa seguía sin desvanecerse – y estoy a punto de morir – vieron a Kishasa tensarse y apretar las manos sobre sus brazos cruzados.

-¿A punto de morir? – interrumpió Gaara.

-Así es, no me queda…demasiado tiempo, por mucho que Ai, Orochimaru y Obito me mantuvieran con vida hasta este momento con una medicina especial sólo creada con la sangre conjunta de todos los Akatsuki, incluyendo a mi hermana. Ese es el motivo por el cual ella peleaba con tanto…empeño. Obedecía las órdenes de Obito y, mientras ella obedeciera, él me proveería de la medicina diaria que necesito para continuar existiendo.

-Miserable – musitaron unos cuantos.

-Usar a una niña de ese modo – Maito negó mentalmente. Eso sólo era símbolo de cobardía para él.

-La verdad, a mí no me interesaría dejar de existir siempre y cuando Ai sea feliz y se mantenga viva. Ella es… – Ren le miró por encima de su hombro –…mi más grande tesoro – sonrió otro poco, luego suspiró con pesadez – aunque ella ahora mismo me quiere matar por estar haciendo esto, jah.

-¿Por qué? – fue el turno de Sasuke de hacer una pregunta.

-Uh, porque no le gusta cuando las cosas no van según sus planes – intentó bromear, pero Sasuke sólo frunció el ceño. Ren suspiró, resignado – nadie debía de saber de mi existencia. Estoy muy débil y soy blanco fácil, miren, ni siquiera puedo mantener esta barrera por mi propia cuenta como hace años – señaló la capa azul alrededor de ellos – mi enfermedad ya es demasiado grave, por eso decidí detener a Ai.

-¿Eh? – Naruto inclinó su cabeza, confundido.

-Para que no termine como yo – Fumetsu bajó la mirada – sé que está enferma, por mucho que se esforzase en mantenerlo en secreto, de una u otra forma lo descubrí – tosió un par de veces.

-Considero que no deberías de hablar tanto – frunció el ceño Kabuto, intentar mantener sus venas en buen funcionamiento no era algo sencillo si él no le ayudaba.

-Perdón, pero no puedo hacer eso – Ren tosió una vez más – primero… – volvió a toser, cubriendo su boca con su mano, cuando la quitó escurría un poco de sangre entre sus dedos, – mis disculpas – se aclaró la voz – ja, parezco un anciano tosiendo de este modo, ¿no?

Hubo otro momento de silencio ante su nuevo intento de broma. Valla público difícil.

-Me atrevo a suponer – Gaara alzó la voz, retomando su conversación, – que no solo estás aquí para comentarnos lo ya dicho, ¿o sí?

-Oh, eres inteligente, chico, sí, me gustas para Ai – sonrió, sacando un sutil sonrojo al joven y una sonrisa de medio lado a Naruto, quien le lanzó una mirada de "te lo dije" – estás en lo cierto, aun no termino de explicar todas las cosas y, ejem, de decir otras tantas.

-¿Cómo qué? – intervino Neji.

-Por ejemplo, el cómo terminamos Ai y yo en Akatsuki. Por qué Ai se niega a serle infiel a la organización a pesar de que ahora estoy aquí, pidiéndoselo. Por qué está tan enfadada de verme aquí.

-Oh, eso…sí, quiero saberlo – Naruto le sostuvo la mirada, aun los dividían unos metros. Era pura precaución. Los ojos azules reflejaban nata curiosidad y preocupación.

-Bueno, para eso, empecemos por donde Deidara les dejó – Ren tosió otro poco, su voz se hizo un tanto más débil – como él ya les dijo, nuestros abuelos paternos y maternos, junto con otros pocos aldeanos que, cabe decir, ya están muertos, lograron escapar de la aldea Fumetsu cuando fue destruida. Mis abuelos lograron sobreponerse a la guerra y, entre los cuatro, encontraron un sitio en el cual vivir. Nuestro hogar. Le llamaban el Paraíso Shinobi – sonrió ante el recuerdo – era, no, es un sitio protegido por fuertes barreras creadas por nuestra familia, imposible de penetrar sin autorización o sin ser un Fumetsu. Ellos vivieron ahí durante años, luego tuvieron a sus hijos, nuestros padres; los criaron y luego, cuando esos niños crecieron, se enamoraron y casaron. Para cuando finalizó la tercera guerra ninja yo ya estaba en el mundo, un par de años más tarde nacería mi hermana…

.

 _-Ren, acércate – un hombre de cabellos castaños rojizos encaminó a su hijo hasta una cama donde yacía una mujer de larga y negra cabellera. Tenía algo entre sus manos._

 _-Hijo mío, saluda a tu hermanita – murmuró la mujer mostrando a la bebé – tus abuelitos dicen que el nombre que le corresponde de acuerdo a la tradición es Kishasa Aishi Fumetsu, lindo, ¿no? – sonrió. El niño dio un paso y tomó la pequeña manita con la suya._

 _-Hola, Ai, desde ahora yo siempre te voy a cuidar, me encargaré de que seas feliz – sonrió Ren._

.

-…Ai fue mi regalo, creo – su mirada era nostálgica y Kishasa continuaba dándoles la espalda, un ligero temblor se apreciaba, junto con el constante apretar de sus manos sobre sus brazos, – era tímida y bastante torpe en ese entonces – rió Ren – éramos felices, hasta que mataron a toda nuestra familia – Naruto frunció el ceño – sucedió un día en el que habíamos ido a visitar a unos viejos amigos de los abuelos. El día que nos íbamos atacaron el pequeño poblado donde estábamos. Para ese entonces mis abuelos ya no podían pelear, mi padre era un pacifista y mi madre estaba débil por los embarazos que tuvo. Yo tenía nueve años, y apenas estaba aprendiendo a usar los pocos jutsus que mis abuelas y mi madre me habían enseñado sólo para usar en un caso de vida o muerte; Ai tenía unos tres años, era muy joven para siquiera intentar defenderse, fuimos emboscados y…

.

 _-¡Corran! – unos ancianos y un hombre les gritaron a las tres mujeres mayores para que tomaran a los infantes y escaparan._

 _-¡No los dejaremos! – Gritó la mujer más joven – No te dejaré, cariño._

 _-¡Corre! ¡Salva a los niños! – los bandidos estaban por darles alcance._

 _-¡Hija, tiene razón! Si ellos descubren nuestro linaje estaremos en más problemas, pero, por sobre todo, tus hijos correrán con la peor de las suertes, ¡hay que protegerlos a toda costa!_

 _-Pero…_

 _-Ve, amor, estaremos bien. Estoy seguro que nos reuniremos con ustedes en otra ocasión – dijo el hombre antes de besar a su familia – ¡Váyanse! – los ancianos ya estaban peleando con unas espadas que lograron obtener en su huida._

 _Las mujeres tomaron en brazos a los niños y corrieron en busca de un lugar seguro._

 _-¡Allá van! – al escuchar las voces a sus espaldas las mujeres y el niño lloraron, comprendiendo que los hombres habían perdido la batalla._

 _-Continúen, por favor, salven a los niños._

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer, hija?_

 _-Los entretendré mientras ustedes escapan._

 _-Es una locura, si ellos te atrapan…_

 _-Madre, mi vida no es más importante que las de mis hijos, ellos son solo unos niños, ellos deben de vivir, mantener nuestro legado, y si para lograrlo debo sacrificarme, lo haré con gusto._

 _-Mami – la voz del niño fue un débil susurro._

 _-Tranquilo, cielo, todo estará bien, en algún momento volveremos a estar todos juntos, lo prometo – la mujer se agachó a la altura del infante con la niña pequeña en brazos – cuida de Ai por nosotros, ¿sí? – le dio una cálida sonrisa a pesar de tener rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas._

 _-Sí – asintió el niño, recibiendo a su hermanita._

 _-Los amo – la mujer les abrazó y besó – ahora, ¡corran! – les empujó, una de las ancianas tomó la mano del niño y la otra cargo a la pequeña._

 _-Cuídate, hija._

 _Pese a que escucharon a la mujer pelear con fervor, su escape no duró demasiado antes de notar que les seguían de nuevo. Lograron llegar a una cueva, con sus perseguidores a unos pasos._

 _-Quédense aquí, quietos y en silencio – pidieron la mujeres, metiendo a los niños en una ranura oscura._

 _-Cuídala muy bien, Ren y recuerda, pase lo que pase, no salgan hasta que ya no escuchen ni un ruido, ¿entendido?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Oba-chan…no…_

 _-Tranquila, Aishi, estarás bien siempre y cuando tengas a Ren contigo – acariciaron sus cabezas._

 _-Vivan – susurraron antes de salir a pelear. El niño tapó los oídos de su hermana en un acto instintivo. Afuera se escucharon voces, sonidos de armas chocando contra algo, gritos de dolor y luego…silencio. Mucho silencio._

 _-Vamos – el niño Ren tomó la mano de su hermana y se aventuró a salir de su escondite._

 _-Vaya, vaya, así que aún quedaban estos mocosos – cuatro hombres se pusieron delante, no había rastro del resto de la familia._

 _-Bueno, acabemos con ellos ya que sus padres y esos ancianos acabaron con casi todos nosotros – rieron, aproximándose._

 _-Oni… – Ren puso a Ai detrás de él._

 _-No se acerquen, se los advierto – los bandidos se soltaron a reír._

 _-Mocoso, ¿qué nos puedes hacer?_

 _-Ai-chan, cierra los ojos y cúbrete los oídos – pidió el niño y ella lo hizo. Fue una batalla relativamente corta. El niño hizo todo lo que podía para proteger a su hermana. Cuando él se lo autorizó ella abrió los ojos._

 _-Oni-chan, flores – una lluvia de camelias caía sobre los menores al tiempo que ese infernal día terminaba._

 _-Sí – Ren hizo lo que pudo para controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, recordando que una vez su abuelo les había explicado que cuando un Fumetsu moría su alma se purificaba y llovían camelias blancas donde se encontrasen las personas más cercanas a las fallecidas, camelias como las que llovían en ese momento – ven, Ai-chan, vamos a casa._

 _-¿Sólo tú y yo? – Ren le cargó y ella escondió su rostro en su cuello._

 _-Sí, pero juro que siempre estaré a tu lado y veré que seas feliz, muy, muy feliz – le abrazó con fuerza y caminó rumbo a su hogar en medio de esa lluvia de camelias, sintiendo las silenciosas lágrimas de su hermana mojar su cuello y las suyas sus mejillas._

 _Estaban solos. Eran los últimos de su clan. Debían seguir._

 _._

-…Luego de eso, vivimos solos mucho tiempo cuando, cierto día, hace ocho o siete años, más o menos, conocimos a Obito. Él nos ofreció un trabajo a cambio de cuidar de nosotros, en especial de Ai. Para ese entonces yo ya había usado demasiado chakra en varias ocasiones y temía enfermar y dejar a Ai sola, así que…acepté – les miró, unas mujeres tenían lágrimas en los ojos por la historia contada, Naruto estaba en shock, ahora entendía porque Kishasa siempre cambiaba de tema cuando él preguntaba por su familia, – haría cualquier cosa por el bien de Ai, sin embargo, todo ha salido mal. Las personas que Ai consideraba su familia han ido muriendo poco a poco, reanimando ese dolor que creímos nunca volver a sentir; ella ha tenido que hacerse cargo de todas mis responsabilidades y cuidarme en lugar de yo a ella y, lo que es peor, ha sido obligada a participar en esta absurda guerra, peleando contra personas que aprecia y sufriendo en lugar de ser feliz, tal y como juré que sería. Todo lo que hice fue una estupidez y un gran error.

-¡Mentira! – Kishasa dio la vuelta, encarando a todo mundo, mostrando sus lágrimas al fin, – ¡eso es mentira! ¡Estar en Akatsuki fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, tuvimos amigos, maestros, personas que nos apreciaron, enseñaron y cuidaron! ¡Me enamoré, conocí una vida en compañía de muchos y recorrí muchos lugares! ¡Tuve una familia de nuevo! – Se llevó la mano al corazón – ¡Fui feliz!

-Ai…

-¡Así que no digas que fue un error, por favor! – Cerró los ojos e hizo la cara a un lado – porque, porque… ¡no lo fue! – Kishasa volvió a verles, esta vez las lágrimas se fundían con los restos de sangre seca en su rostro – ¡En Akatsuki fui muy, muy, pero muy feliz! – las barreras iban cayendo una a una dentro de ella, ya no buscó el mantenerlas. ¿Qué caso tenía?

-Estoy de acuerdo en parte, – Ren se paró, Kabuto se hizo a un lado – pero también sé reconocer que ahora sufres por esa elección. Esa elección que no debí haber tomado, pudo haber otra forma de…

-¡Pero la tomaste y te agradezco por ello!

-Ai, no…

-Sé que sabes que peleo por lealtad, oni-san…soy leal a mi familia, siempre lo he sido, ¡y mi familia son Obito-sama, Akatsuki y tú!

-¡¿Y qué hay de Naruto?! ¡Él también es tu familia, ¿no?! – Uzumaki se sorprendió, él nunca le había dicho su nombre. ¿Acaso lo había escuchado antes de llegar? Ah, no, claro que no, lectura de mente.

-¡No!

-¡No mientas, Ai! – Itajin llegó a su lado y le tomó por el mentón – no me mientas, por favor – se vieron a los ojos. Ningún shinobi se atrevió a moverse o pronunciar sonido alguno. Tenían mucho por procesar. Y, en el fondo, sabían que esos, seguramente, serían los últimos instantes de esos hermanos…juntos.

-Yo no…

-Lo vi en tus recuerdos, en tus pensamientos, lo veo ahora, lo quieres tanto como has querido a Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Itachi y demás.

-No… – Aishi cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños a sus costados.

-Ai, ya basta de esto…déjalo.

-No. Yo me prometí que haría lo que fuese necesario para tenerte a mi lado.

-Estoy a tu lado, tal como siempre lo ha estado.

-Pero te vas a ir – rebatió ella, con tono lastimero.

-Y es por eso que…he venido hasta aquí… – Ren comenzó a encontrar difícil respirar. Los Hyuuga que mantenían el byakugan activo, miraban como el chakra hacía estragos en el cuerpo de ambos hermanos, en especial en el de Ren – estoy aquí para…ayudarte a ir por el buen camino…a que tomes la elección adecuada – Kishasa le dio un manotazo y puso distancia, ignorando el dolor de su hermano por primera vez desde que apareció, quedando a sus lados la Alianza Shinobi y Obito y Madara [quienes ya estaban intentando derribar la muralla ante el peligro que podía significar el dejarles seguir hablando], y frente a ella su hermano y Kabuto.

-¡¿Cuál es ese camino correcto, eh?! ¡¿Cuál es la elección acertada, ah?! ¡¿CUÁL?! – Les miraba a todos con ira e impotencia, dejando salir todo lo que había estado soportando desde hacía tiempo – ¡¿Ir con Naruto y matar a Obito-sama, que fue como un segundo padre para mí?!…

-¿Qué…? – El hombre al otro lado de la barrera detuvo su ataque por un segundo al escucharla, ¿ella seguía pensando en él de esa manera? Que absurdo, que…contradictorio.

-… ¡¿Irme con ustedes y arriesgarnos a ser cazados?! ¡¿Apoyar a Obito-sama y asesinar a Naruto-kun y sus amigos?!…

-Kish…

-… ¡¿Dejar de existir para no ver esto?! ¡¿Irnos solo tú y yo, oni-san, e intentar llegar a casa para ver un último atardecer junto a ti?! ¡¿CUÁL ES LA ELECCIÓN QUE DEBO TOMAR?! – Kishasa se llevó las manos a la cara ocultando su desesperación y cayó al suelo de rodillas – ¿Qué será lo correcto? ¿Qué debo hacer? – sollozos ahogados escaparon de su garganta. No podía más.

-Ai – Ren le miró con tristeza. Naruto y otros más sintieron un nudo en la garganta al verla de ese modo – yo…

-Si elijo a Naruto-nii es dejarte morir…si los elijo a ustedes es dejarte morir…si elijo el dejar de existir es provocarte sufrimiento en tus últimos momentos…si escapamos no llegaremos muy lejos y morirías igual que nuestra familia: lejos de casa…si elijo a Obito-sama sería pelear contra personas que…que no quiero, que no puedo herir… – Aishi alzó el rostro, mostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su hermano sus lágrimas y dolor. Mostrando ante todos que era lo que su apariencia decía: una niña.

-Kishasa-sama – Neky, desde su puesto, vio a su contratista comenzar a caer a pedazos.

-¡DIME QUE DEBO HACER, ONI-SAN! ¡Ya no quiero matar más! ¡Ya no quiero lastimar más! ¡Nunca me ha gustado lo suficiente, ahora menos sin Shii! ¡No quiero ver mis manos manchadas de más sangre! – Observó sus manos con un poco de remordimiento – ya no, ya no…ya no quiero sentirme así…Ai-chan ya no quiere más dolor, ya no… – vio a su hermano con esos ojos que compartían, – ¡¿Entonces qué debe hacer Ai-chan?! ¡DIME, REN, DIME! ¡Lo único que Ai quería era que su hermano permaneciera más tiempo con ella, que no le dejara sola como todos! ¡No quería hacer esto! ¡Ai ya no quiere esto! ¡A AI LE DUELE! – terminó por quebrarse.

Ahí, de rodillas y con sus brazos cerrados alrededor de si misma, en un intento de autoconsuelo y protección, Kishasa Fumetsu, el arma más poderosa de Akatsuki, la guerrera más letal y sanguinaria que Naruto jamás conoció, la chica hiperactiva y problemática que hacía unos minutos estaba masacrando a cientos de ninja sin sudar una gota o mostrar signos de remordimiento, lloró cual niña pequeña. Lloró a gritos, no como cuando murieron sus maestros o el "amor de su vida". No. Lloro con desconsuelo, desesperación, frustración. Lloró sacando todo, todo lo que se venía guardando desde las muertes de sus padres y abuelos. Todo aquello que siempre se negó a mostrar a su amado hermano mayor.

Lloró cual niña a la espera de ser consolada habiendo dejado caer su última barrera.

.

* * *

.

¿Qué les pareció el drama de los Fumetsu? ¿Este capítulo ha resulto, por fin, algunas de sus dudas? Espero que si.

Ahora, una disculpa por la gran demora, en serio, lo siento, pero esto de crecer es horrible. Intentaré ya no abandonarles tanto, tanto tiempo.

En fin, no tengo mucho más por decir que gracias por leer.

Nos leemos pronto...creo.

~o~o~o~

 **Shey:** listo el capítulo.

 **Nuibari:** siento la demora, ya hay actualización.


End file.
